


Green Isn't Always a Weakness

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drunk Kara Danvers, Drunk Lena Luthor, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Kids, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mute Kara Danvers, Prank Wars, Prompt me, Social Media, Soulmates, SuperCorp, Twins, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 166,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Snapshots of the life Kara and Lena share together.Kara's and Lena's lives were destined to be entwined when Krypton died. Not only did they overcome their families to become friends, but they have built a strong relationship together. This is an exploration of these two characters and their relationship through a collection of one-shots and short pieces set in the same universe.





	1. Name Signs*

**Author's Note:**

> I received enough requests for different fics and prompts, so now I've done this thing I never thought I would. You can send me prompts here or through Tumblr: CatarinaElibeth. I tend to write them as soon as I get them.
> 
> *Chapters marked with an asterisk are not in the same timeline and are stand alone one shots*
> 
> [ If you want to know exactly where all of the same universe chapters fit, here is the timeline with what order in which the chapters go and when they take place.. ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dPxmyRtfaHH1abqYHW_Z66sJFh7SzTr2UIogQa8MUNQ/edit?usp=sharing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another soulmate AU idea: the first word your soulmate will speak to you is on your wrist. What happens when Lena is born without a word on her wrist? 
> 
> Here's the link to the original post on Tumblr! https://kaashymcgraa.tumblr.com/post/169831741305/kaashymcgraa-i-just-had-another-soulmate-au from Kami_lia

 

Lena adjusts the watch on her left wrist as she walks down the hallway to her office. As a teenager, she accepted her lack of a soul mark as a constant reminder of the lack of love in her life. She has her company. L-Corp is the love of her life. She’s okay with that. After going off to boarding school, she grew tired of the snarky comments and pitying looks whenever someone saw the unmarked skin on her wrist. She began to grow a collection of watches and bracelets to keep the curiosity at bay. When she was 11, a chemistry experiment led to a burn on her wrist. It was sudden, and she had yelped in pain. The nurse believed the metal of the watch must have become overheated, resulting in the burn on her wrist. The burn is mostly faded.

She sits at her desk and opens her email on her laptop. Her eyes fly over the screen at a remarkable speed, skimming over the blind carbon copied emails that don’t need her direct attention at the moment. Resting her left elbow on the desk, she places her chin on her hand while her right hand continue to scroll. An email from an unfamiliar web address draws her attention.

“CatCo?” Her head comes off of her hand as she stands up straighter in interest. “How did someone from CatCo get my direct email?” She asks her computer.

Curiosity peaked, she opens the email from kdanvers@catco.com.

 

_Good morning, Miss Luthor,_

_My name is Kara Danvers, and I am a reporter with CatCo Magazine. I read your article by Clark Kent in the Daily Planet, and was interested in reaching out to you about a cover piece with CatCo. This month, we are showcasing the influential women of National City. If you are interested, I would like to write an article on L-Corp and what you are hoping to accomplish with the change in direction of the company._

_I spoke with Clark, and he had some very great things to say about L-Corp. With your cross-country move, I believe this article will be the perfect opportunity to share your aspirations with National City._

_If you have an interest in pursuing this article, we can further discuss the details, and I will happily answer any questions that you have._

_I do hope to hear from you,_

_Kara Danvers_

 

Lena doesn’t realize that a tiny smile is playing at the corner of her lips by the time she reaches the end of the email. It’s more than obvious to her that this Kara Danvers person is not as accustomed to the level of formality as the business associates Lena usually corresponds with through emails. She remembers the encounter with Clark Kent after the Venture explosion last month. If it weren’t for Superman swooping in to save the day, L-Corp likely would have been under investigation for the faulty oscillator. The CEO is certain the reason for Superman’s visit to National City in the first place was to check on the Luthor that just moved there, but she doesn’t blame him. If their roles were reversed, she may have done the same thing.

Before she can question her decision, Lena types a response to the reporter, Kara Danvers.

 

_Miss Danvers,_

_Firstly, I appreciate CatCo’s consideration of me for this endeavor. This is, indeed, the type of press L-Corp needs. If you are corresponding personally with Clark Kent, you must be a strong reporter yourself._

_I would be honored to have L-Corp highlighted for its future goals._

_Best,_

_Lena Luthor_

_CEO, L-Corp_

 

She bites her lips, silently debating her words. If Kara Danvers kept her message short and a touch personal, maybe Lena can too. Before she can delete the entire message, she hits send. Releasing the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, she turns her attention to other business.

Barely ten minutes later, a notification appears in the bottom right corner of her screen. Kara Danvers has emailed her back already.

 

_Hello, Miss Luthor_

_Thank you for your response. I really do think we can make a great team to show everyone what you have in store for L-Corp. Clark Kent is an amazing reporter, but I am nowhere near his caliber. That will not stop me from making this a strong article though._

_I’m sure your schedule is way more hectic than mine. If it would be easier for you, we can talk through email. I can send you questions and discussion topics. We can meet when we’ve exchanged all of the necessary information to finalize everything. Ideally, the article will be ready for publication in two weeks._

_Whatever is best for you will work for me!_

_Kara Danvers_

 

Lena taps her fingers on her desk as she contemplates her schedule for the next couple of weeks. As someone that has always been resistant toward reporters, Lena surprises herself by wanting to spend time with this reporter. Before she can think further, another email comes from Kara.

 

_Sorry for the double email!_

_I actually have a list of some discussion topics that way you can have some time to think about them, or gather whatever information you may need. I want to make this as efficient as possible. We don’t have to meet constantly or anything that way, and you can have the time to do all of your CEO responsibilities. I’m sure you are really busy!_

_Please let me know if there is anything you would like to discuss (or not discuss)._

_Kara_

 

Smiling at the very casual nature of the email, Lena opens the attached document. A brief moment of fear flashes through her as she thinks about previous questions she has been asked by reporters. A surprisingly long word document appears before her eyes that go slightly wide at the length. Her fears dissipate as she gets halfway through the first page. Kara Danvers seems genuinely interested in her desire to make L-Corp a force for good. The topics are thought provoking, and some even invoke a spark of renewed passion for new ideas in Lena. She lets out a small burst of laughter when another email from Kara pops onto her screen.

 

_Sorry again!_

_You must think I’m so unprofessional. The document with my outline for the article wasn’t attached to the last email. Here it is._

_Kara_

 

Lena decides it may be best to respond to the woman before the emails continue to come through to her.

 

_Miss Danvers,_

_Your eagerness is endearing. I find your approach intriguing, and I would not be opposed to further discussing this with you in person._

_Would you be available for a meeting this week?_

_Best,_

_Lena Luthor_

 

She bites her thumb, expecting to receive a response rather soon. She scrolls through the documents Kara sent her while she waits. After 30 minutes, she switches her attention to reports that require her review.

A response from Kara doesn’t come until after she returns from a lunch meeting.

 

_Miss Luthor,_

_My apologies for the delay in response. I am available tomorrow at any time._

_Kara_

 

_My afternoon is open tomorrow. If you would like to come to my office at 1:00, we can discuss everything. I will have your name added to the security clearance._

_Lena Luthor_

 

_That’s perfect. I will see you at 1!_

 

Lena opts to leave the conversation at that.

* * *

“Miss Luthor, I have a Miss Danvers here to see you.”

“Send her in, Jess.” Lena doesn’t register the slight hesitation in her assistant’s voice. She smiles professionally from her chair when the door opens. Her breath catches in her throat when the door reveals a beautiful woman, who is not at all what Lena was expecting. She’s breathtaking, and Lena is utterly captivated. Her smile turns more genuine as she watches Kara walk into the office.  “Hello, Miss Danvers.” She’s so enraptured by the gorgeous smile being directed at her that she doesn’t notice another person walking in behind Kara Danvers. She stands to greet the reporter when her eyes finally find the man trailing behind the reporter. “Oh, hello.”

The man steps up beside Kara as they stand across the desk from Lena. “Hi.” The man waves at Lena. “This is Kara Danvers… as you know.” Kara reaches across the desk to shake Lena’s hand with a warm smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Danvers.” Her smile is a touch guarded.

“And I’m Winn.” He shakes Lena’s hand. Lena tries to hide her confusion, but must fail because Kara’s smile turns apologetic. Understanding dawns on Lena when Kara turns to Winn and begins signing to him. Winn turns his own apologetic smile toward Lena. “She apparently forgot to mention some things to both of us before coming here. I’m a friend of Kara’s. I just tagged along to do some interpreting.”

“Oh. I had no idea.” Her eyes widen slightly.

“Kara was really excited about this interview.” Kara nudges Winn with her elbow, but he brushes her off with a sly grin. “She is usually good about letting people know she will be bringing someone along… when she can’t get all of her information through email.” He yelps when Kara pinches him. “Okay. Okay. Geesh.” He pushes Kara’s hand away before turning back to Lena. “She’s mute. Just talk directly to her, and I'll interpret what she signs.”

“Oh. Okay,” Lena says, feeling a little out of her comfort zone. “Please have a seat.” She gestures to the two chairs across from her.

The three of them sit down, and Kara immediately pulls out a notebook and pen from her bag. After a few minutes of adjusting to having an interpreter, the conversation flows freely. Two hours later, and both women are feeling satisfied with what they have accomplished.

“Well, Miss Danvers, I am looking forward to seeing what you create.”

Kara smiles brightly and signs without breaking eye contact with Lena as Winn speaks. “Anything I write will just be the truth of what you are doing. All of the impressive stuff is coming from you.” Kara bites her lip before signing again. “And please call me Kara.”

“Only if you call me Lena.”

Winn raises an eyebrow at Kara, but she ignores it. She taps him on the arm before signing something directly at Winn. He nods before turning to Lena with a smile. “She wants to come up with a name sign for you.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s really inefficient to fingerspell people’s names all the time. If you’re deaf or part of the deaf community, you’re given a name sign. This is mine.” He signs his name sign. Making a “w,” he faces his palm toward his face and moves the tip of his middle finger down the bridge of his nose. He groans before saying, “It’s nerd with a ‘w.’ It’s kind of against the rules to choose your own name, or else I would have something else.”

Lena chuckles. “And what is yours?” She asks Kara.

Kara bites her lip, feeling her cheeks warm. Making a ‘k,” Kara brings her right hand to her heart and makes an x motion with her middle finger. A dazzling smile breaks out on her face when Lena attempts to replicate it. Kara repeats it, and Lena manages to replicate it correctly. Kara gives her a thumbs up before signing again.

Winn interprets for Kara. “I’ll come up with the perfect name sign for you. Don’t worry. It will be so much better than Winn’s.” He finishes the interpretation with an eye roll.

Lena laughs brightly. “I’m honored.” Kara smiles at her. The three of them stand together. Lena smirks before picking up a pen to write her number on a small piece of paper. She folds it before handing it to Kara. “I do hope this isn’t the last time we see each other.”

Kara takes the paper with a blinding smile. She points to her chest before signing “me too” as she mouths the phrase. Winn sees Lena’s smile of understanding, so he opts to let them have their moment.

Over the next week, the three of them meet every day. Lena begins to pick up a few signs much to Kara’s delight. The CEO even finds Winn to be an amusing addition to the interviews. Outside of their interviews, Lena and Kara exchange texts regularly. The evening after their first interview, Kara sent a text to Lena to thank her for the interview. The clear excitement and joy coming through the texts led Lena to continue texting her until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. In her little spare time, Lena takes an online course for American Sign Language. She doesn’t want to use it with Kara until she feels confident in her ability to use it correctly. Learning and memorizing the signs is not the difficult part for Lena. The grammar is different from English, and the concept of using verifiers to describe and explain different actions/movements is challenging. Lena has even resorted to corresponding with several Gallaudet professors.

Texting Kara becomes the highlight of her days. One night, Kara surprises her by telling her the story of how she was adopted. She doesn’t give Lena complete details, but she does share that she wasn’t always mute. Her parents were killed in an explosion of some kind, but Kara was far enough away to survive. Unfortunately, the explosion did cause some damage, her mutism. She also divulges to Lena that Clark Kent is actually her cousin. In turn, Lena begins sharing her own stories.

The article is published, and Lena finds herself reading it on her couch with a fond smile. She holds the article to her chest when she finishes, and her smile starts to fade as she realizes this is the end of her meetings with Kara. The fear doesn’t get to set in though. As if sensing Lena’s distress, Kara walks through her office door… alone.

“Kara.” She smiles brightly, watching Kara walk to join her on the couch. “Your article is amazing. You flatter me.” She puts the magazine on the coffee table to give Kara her full attention.

Waving her hand, Kara gives a nonchalant shrug with a shy smile. She points to her chest (I). Her left hand is flat and held in front of her with her palm facing herself, and her right hand mimics writing on the left (WRITE). Kara’s left hand falls, and her right hand comes up with only her pointer finger extended just below her chin. She pushes her finger forward and away from her chin (TRUE). She mouths the words, “I wrote the truth,” as she signs, but the corners of her mouth are slightly upturned.

Lena smiles with a tilt of her head. “You’re an amazing writer. I don’t think anyone could have written L-Corp so eloquently.”

Kara smiles and reaches her left hand out to cover Lena’s right. She signs, “I didn’t just write about L-Corp.” Kara adds a sign Lena doesn’t know to the end of that sentence.

Eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, Lena tries to think of what that sign could mean. Opting to look the unknown sign up later, she plasters a smile onto her face. “Have I told you how amazing you are?” She knows her adoration is very obvious.

Smiling shyly, Kara waves her hand as she mouths, “stop it.”

“I only speak the truth.”

Kara playfully narrows her eyes and purses her lips. “That’s my line,” she signs. Lena smirks. They smile at each other a few moments before Kara takes a deep breath. Lena turns her body more toward Kara, silently encouraging her to speak her mind. Kara pulls out her phone from her pocket, and Lena blinks in mild shock. She assumes it must be something long and important, leading Kara to not want to risk a struggle in translation. Kara hands her the phone opened to her notes application.

 

_Please tell me if this is crossing a line… I know we only started talking 2 weeks ago because of the article, but I feel like there’s more than just a professional relationship here. I’ve been thinking of you as more of a friend. I didn’t just come here to see what you think about the article. I wanted to see you. I missed you, and I didn’t want to lose my chance at knowing you more and getting closer to you. I’d love to spend more time with you… if you’ll have me._

 

Lena looks up from Kara’s phone to see the older woman staring intently at her hands fidgeting together in her lap. She watches Kara for a moment before slowly handing the phone back to Kara, who refuses to meet her eyes as she takes her phone back into her own hands. “Kara,” Lena says softly. She waits for Kara to make eye contact before she speaks again. “I would love to.” She smiles before adding, “To spend time with you. I-I’ve been considering you a friend too.”

The smile that breaks out on Kara’s face takes Lena’s breath away. “Really?” Kara signs.

“Of course.” Lena scoots closer to Kara. “I would be honored.”

“No, no, no.” Kara signs. “I would.”

They smile at each other for several moments. “Well, friend… would you like to grab dinner with me?”

Kara perks up instantly at the mention of food. “Takeout at my house?” She signs.

“Lead the way, Miss Danvers.”

The two grow closer, and they begin spending time together regularly. A couple of weeks later, Lena is beyond happy to say that she has a best friend. Her signing has become better, but she has never used it with Kara. The reporter doesn’t mind at all though. The first night that she didn’t have to use her phone to communicate with Lena was an amazing night for both of them. Kara had broken into a smile that could rival the sun’s brightness before beginning to cry in Lena’s arms. Something changed in Lena that night. She wanted to have Kara in her arms for the rest of her life.

After that night, the two spent the end of every day together. One night, they had a game night with Kara’s sister, Alex, and her girlfriend. Lena had never felt a sense of belonging and acceptance from a group of people like that before. When Lena and Kara were left alone in Kara’s apartment, Kara had sat Lena down on the couch with the intention to tell her something important. Lena watched Kara anxiously pace in front of the couch for several minutes before Kara had turned to her with a determined look. With wild, frantic gestures, Kara told Lena that she’s an alien. She had to fingerspell “alien” since Lena was unfamiliar with the sign. Lena had smiled adoringly at Kara, pulled her onto the couch, and asked her to teach her the sign. Kara cried in Lena’s arms again, and she stayed there while she talked about her home and coming to Earth.

Lena finally feels ready to try signing back to Kara. She has spent countless hours practicing through video chatting with deaf people around the country. Although Kara can hear people whispering miles away and has no need to have someone signing to her, Lena wants that connection. She can’t help but feel an imbalance with the use of two languages in one conversation. She wants to communicate with Kara in one language that they can both use. While sitting at her desk, Lena receives an email from one of her Gallaudet acquaintances. Intriguied, she opens the email titled, “I think you should see this.”

Her jaw drops when her eyes see the title of the article in the email. Her eyes grow wider and wider as she reads more of the article. It’s about soulmarks and nonverbal people. Deaf people and mutes are the focus of the article. Deaf people do not have words as their soulmarks. Instead of words, they have matching marks behind their ears. For people that are matched with nonverbal people, they simply do not have a mark.

Slowly, Lena looks up from the computer. Her eyes go unseeing as she considers what exactly she has read.

Kara.

Meeting Kara was like getting the breath stolen from her lungs.

The moment Kara walked out of her office the first time, Lena knew she wanted to learn her language.

Whenever she sees a flash of blonde hair, her heart hammers in her throat in hopes that it’s Kara.

Butterflies seems to take permanent residence in her stomach whenever Kara is near her.

As an alien with impervious skin, Kara can’t get a soulmark.

Kara had told her a hilarious story about her cousin awkwardly finding his soulmate.

Kara.

Suddenly, Lena stands quickly enough to cause her chair to roll back several feet. Barely managing to grab her phone on her way past her desk, she walks straight to the door. Stuck in a state of shock, she stammers out a request for Jess to cancel anything she has for the rest of the day on her way to the elevator. Her driver, thanks to a message from Jess, is waiting for her. Somehow, she finds enough words to tell her driver that she wants the keys. The next thing she remembers is standing in front of Kara’s door with her heart hammering in her ears. Kara opens the door seconds after she knocks.

Lena walks into Kara’s apartment before turning back to face Kara. With shaking hands, Lena signs, “it’s you.”

Kara’s eyes go wide in confusion, shock, and utter happiness at seeing Lena sign for the first time. “What?”

Lena fumbles a moment before she can get the watch off of her wrist. She holds her wrists out for Kara to see. A crinkle appears on Kara’s forehead as she looks down in confusion. Her eyes come back up to find Lena’s. Lena steps close and places a hand on Kara’s cheek. “It’s you, Kara,” she whispers. Kara blinks and understanding dawns on her before she removes the remaining distance between their lips. They both melt into the kiss.

When they pull back, both are wearing blinding smiles. Kara looks down at Lena’s wrist and runs her fingers over the smooth skin. “I don’t understand,” Kara signs. She adds the sign Lena last saw her do several weeks ago in her office.

“What’s that?” Lena signs.

“What?”

Lena copies the sign. Her left hand is open with her fingers together and pointing upward, and her right hand is in the shape of an “L.” The thumb of her right hand makes a wavy line going down her left palm.

Kara’s mouth form an “o” shape. “That?” Lena nods. Kara smiles shyly and looks down for a moment. When she looks back up, her eyes bore into Kara’s. “Your name sign.”

“I have a name sign?” She signs in question. Nodding, Kara smile brightens. “What does it mean?”

Biting her lip, Kara stares into her eye for a moment. With a shy smile, she signs “art,” which is similar to Lena’s name sign - except that the right hand makes the wavy line with the only the pinky up.

“Art?” Lena says as she copies the sign.

Kara nods adamantly. “You are better than any art I have ever seen.” Lena’s breath catches in her throat. Kara picks up her left hand and flips her wrist over to look at it. She points to the barely visible burn there.

Lena furrows her eyebrows together in slight confusion before speaking. “I got burned during a science experience when I was 11. It was… weird, and I never quite figured out what happened. I was wearing a watch, and then there was suddenly a burning feeling. To this day, I still swear my wrist was nowhere near the flame, but…” She looks up to see Kara giving her an extremely focused expression. “What?”

“What day?” Kara signs.

“Huh?” Lena asks.

“What day did that happen?”

Shrugging, Lena signs, “Late September, 2004.”

“22nd?” Kara asks,

Lena nods slowly. “That sounds right.” Before Lena can question her, Kara pulls her into a breathtaking kiss.

They break the kiss, and Kara is looking at Lena with so much love that Lena’s breath is sucked from her lungs. “That’s the day I landed here.” Kara’s eyes fill with tears. She picks up Lena’s hand and points to the scar before signing, “My family crest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I do know sign language. No, that didn't make it easier to explain them in written format. I also had to write in English, so I was signing to myself and interpreting it in order to put it on here. PS: my name sign was given to me by a deaf guy I met at a gay club when I was interpreting for him as he hit on this guy I made friends with. I was a badass lesbian wing-woman and interpreter!


	2. One Lena Comment Too Far*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is finally pushed too far with people bringing Lena down. Advice: don't talk shit about Lena if you are in superhearing range.
> 
> Someone asked for a fic based off this post: https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161234611435

The large field on the south side of National City Park is bursting with people. A small stage is set up in between two large trees, but it is currently empty apart from a glass podium. The masses create one incoherent buzz of voices. Reporters from anywhere in a 20 mile radius are swarming the front of the stage - all fighting to get the best location. Police officers are attempting to set up barricades in an attempt to maintain some form of crowd control. The L-Corp tower can be seen behind the treeline ringing the park. Somewhere in that tower, the source of this madness awaits. She may even be watching in anticipation. 

Alex Danvers, with all her secret agent gruffness, is standing in the center of an empty space. Even without a visible weapon, people are giving her a respectable amount of space. Her hands are on her hips as she glares at the people around her. She showed up before a significant crowd began to form, and has watched the masses go from zero to 60 in what felt like seconds. Her spot gives her a clear vantage point of the stage since she's on a slight hill.

"Alex!" Maggie shoves her way through a group of people casually talking in a walkway. She nearly trips before breaking free of the frustrating group, and takes several steps to stand beside her girlfriend. "It's crazy out here."

Alex barely looks at Maggie as her eyes scan the crowd around them. "Yeah," she says absently.

"Luthor sure knows how to throw a party," Maggie jokes.

"It's not a party." Turning to throw a glare at Maggie, Alex crosses her arms.

"Tell that to the people holding up all the bright signs." Maggie notices several rather inappropriate signs.

"This was supposed to be just a simple press conference." Alex sighs in frustration. "I knew this was a terrible idea."

"Babe, calm down." Maggie places a hand on Alex's arm. "Not like you can control what she does."

"Maggie! There are over a thousand people here!" She waves her arms around to gesture to all of the people around them. "Lena literally sent out one post on Twitter announcing a stupid groundbreaking ceremony, and all these people swarm to the park."

"It's called a tweet."

"Really, Maggie?" Alex huffs. "Not the time."

Maggie holds up her hands in surrender. "Damn, Danvers. What are you so worried about?"

"What do you think?" Alex growls out.

"She's a popular figure around here. People are curious."

"We have agents spread out around the place. I called Kara to be here, but she never answered."

"She's probably with reporters or something." Maggie shrugs, not seeing the big deal since Kara can take care of herself and the entire world.

"Mon-El!" Alex sees the Daxamite walking nearby. "Get over here."

He obediently walks over, bumping into several people on the way that go falling toward the ground. He doesn't notice. One man holds a dislocated shoulder. "What's up, Alex?" He smiles charmingly at her. Maggie rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asks before Alex can say anything.

"Loads of aliens from the bar are meeting here." His voice is full of pride.

"Why?"

"We have a betting pool on what's going on after some bird said something on the computer."

Maggie shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Why do I even bother?" She mutters to herself.

Alex steps closer to Mon-El. "Whatever. Do you know where Kara is?"

Mon-El looks around with a hopeful expression. "I don't see her." He turns back to Alex with a confused look. Suddenly, he perks up. "But, as her boyfriend you know, I do know how to find her."

Both women roll their eyes and cross their arms in sync.

Completely oblivious to the judgement coming from Alex and Maggie, Mon-El turns away from them. He brings his hands to his mouth to cup them as a megaphone and shouts, "Lena Luthor is evil!"

In a blur of color, Supergirl is hovering above the crowd several feet away from Mon-El. She gives the impression of stomping her feet in the air. "Lena Luthor is the love of my life, and I believe in her!"

Silence descends upon the crowd. The only sounds are the shutters of cameras. Several blinking, red lights face the hovering alien. Supergirl scans the crowd menacingly, daring anyone to say anything about Lena. Her entire demeanor is defiant, and she doesn't seem to notice the public declaration she made as Supergirl. She stares at no one in particular... a silent shadow hovering over all of the people gathering to ogle the CEO of L-Corp. Even the reporters can't seem to find anything to say to the disgruntled Kryptonian. She's breathing heavily, and doesn't appear to even notice Mon-El or Alex or Maggie.

Mon-El suddenly clears his throat - tears gathering in his eyes. He sniffs and points at her with a shaking finger. "I-I found her." His hand drops to his side.

Alex's and Maggie's eyes are completely wide, and their jaws are somewhere on the ground. Maggie is the first person in the entire crowd to collect herself. She turns to Alex, playfully punching her shoulder. "Before you begin trying to figure out how to cover this with Pam and all, don't forget that you owe me $50 bucks and have to try cauliflower pizza." She smiles widely, displaying her dimples in full. "You alright there, Danvers?"

Shaking her head, Alex turns to Maggie with her eyes still wide. "You're no help, and that's disgusting." She stomps her feet, pushing past Mon-El to get to the edge of the crowd. Her hand finds her DEO phone in her pocket. It begins ringing before she can dial.

"Agent Danvers." J'onn's voice comes through the phone. He does not sound at all amused.

Sighing heavily, Alex looks over her shoulder at her sister. "Is there a form of kryptonite we can blame this on?" She winced, imagining the disapproving face J'onn must be making along with the crossing of his arms over his chest.


	3. Meet the Superfriends*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to see a fic where the superfriends just happen to be accepting of Lena right away and are nice to her. It confuses Kara at first, but Alex is like "bish she shot a man for me the first time we met," and Winn is like "I have a brain crush on her, mmkay," and space dad is like "I am the director of a secret government agency, I have access to reliable intelligence, and it says she's not evil," James is like "I got to know Lex pretty well when he and Kal were bezzie mates and I can tell she's nothing like that creepy megalomaniac, she cool," and Maggie is like "yeaaaah fellow gay, let's figure out how many ex's we have in common."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted by anon  
> Prompt from tumblr. If you know original poster, let me know :)

Kara fidgets with her hands as she paces in her apartment. She checks the time for the 12th time that minute. Letting out a groan, she throws a longing glance at the door. After pacing for a few more minutes, a familiar heartbeat reaches her ears.

Appearing at the door instantly, she throws open the door and steps out to see Lena walking down the hall. When Lena sees her, she only gives her an amused smirk. “Impatient, are we?” Lena teases her.

“I’m never impatient,” Kara huffs from her doorway.

Lena raises an eyebrow as her eyes draw down to where Kara’s foot is tapping. “If you say so, Kara.”

Kara pouts and crosses her arms when she notices Lena slow her steps slightly. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Doing what, dear?” Lena finally reaches the door, but keeps a couple of feet of space between them.

Rolling her eyes, Kara reaches out to pull Lena close to her. Lena stumbles a little, and they end up flush against each other. “You know what.” She crashes her lips against Lena’s for an endless moment. “Hi,” she whispers when they pull apart from one another.

“Hello to you, too.” Lena steal another quick kiss. “Are you ready?” She whispers against Kara’s lips. Lena chuckles when Kara tries to chase her lips, but backs away a couple inches.

Kara pouts. “Can’t we just keep doing this instead?”

“Kara, dear.” Lena removes one arm from around Kara’s neck to run her fingers through the blonde hair.

Melting under the touch, Kara’s pout dissipates. “How are you so calm about this?”

“I lo… One of us has to be,” Lena says casually.

Kara lets out a sigh and lets her forehead fall to Lena’s shoulder. “Fine. Let’s go.” Lena has to give three more pep talks before they are finally standing in front of Alex’s door. Kara’s hand freezes before her knuckles can hit the door. “I-”

“Kara.” Lena’s voice is firm. Kara turns her best pout on Lena, but she turns away instantly and knocks on the door herself. Lena brings her hand back down and places it on Kara’s lower back in silent support. “Breath, Kara.”

The door opens to reveal Alex Danvers. Lena feels Kara stiffen, so she rubs Kara’s back in reassurance. “Hey, Alex,” Kara squeaks.

Alex raises an eyebrow in amusement and steps back to clear their entry into the apartment. “Come on in.” She waves them through the door. “Maggie got called in, so it’s just us.”

Kara hugs her on the way into the apartment, and Lena stands awkwardly just inside of the door. “Thanks for having us,” Kara whispers before pulling back from the hug. She steps back and places a hand on Lena’s lower back. “Alex…” Kara takes a deep breath, looking at Lena for confidence. “I know you know Lena, but this is Lena, my girlfriend… officially. So yeah. I want you to officially meet her as my girlfriend. Because we’re dating. We’re together. That’s a thing. I really care about her. Please don’t-”

“Kara!” Alex finally manages to get Kara to stop rambling. She playfully rolls her eyes and shakes her head, stepping forward to pull Lena into a hug. Lena is too shocked to question it, so her arms awkwardly come up to return the hug. Alex gives her one squeeze before stepping back out of Lena’s space. “It’s so great to meet you as Kara’s girlfriend.” Her smile is genuine.

They both turn to look at Kara when they realize how silent and still she is. Kara is staring at them with her mouth hanging open. “Um… what?”

Alex puts a hand on each woman’s shoulder to push them toward the couch. “Don’t worry so much, Kara. Lena did save my life by shooting someone set on killing me.”

“Oh. Well… um… yeah…” Kara blinks in confusion, but slowly starts to relax because her sister doesn’t hate her girlfriend after all.

* * *

Maggie makes it up to Kara the next weekend. Alex and Maggie bring pizza to Kara’s apartment for a Danvers Sisters and Girlfriends Game Night. Kara is anxious again.

“She arrested you, Lena! How can you be so calm about this?”

“Kara, she was just doing her job.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And I think you would know already if she disapproved.”

“I don’t care about her disapproving.” Kara scrunches her face up when she thinks about what she said. “I mean… I do care about that, but that’s not what I’m worried about. I don’t want her to be rude to you. You don’t deserve that, Lena.”

“And that’s why I feel so lucky to be with you, Kara. I don’t feel much like I deserve someone that cares for me like you do, but here you are.” She smiles at Kara.

Kara hugs Lena. “I always tell everyone that I’m the lucky one.” They pull back from the hug, but stay close in each other’s arms with smiles on their faces.

“How about we just say we’re both lucky?” Lena whispers.

“You’re so smart,” Kara breathes out before swallowing thickly. She bites her lip. “Lena,” Kara whispers, “I lo-” Knocking on the door interrupts whatever Kara was going to say. With a sigh, Kara releases Lena to go answer the door with a welcoming smile. “Hi, Alex. Hi, Maggie.”

They say their greetings and settle in the living room. Just as they begin to get competitive, Kara and Alex are called into the DEO. Since the alien threat is small, and they only just began playing the game, Maggie suggests her and Lena just wait for Kara and Alex to get back. Kara immediately freezes, but Lena relaxes her by taking her hand and walking her to the kitchen. “We’ll be fine, Kara. You just worry about coming back to me, okay?” Lena keeps her voice low for only Kara to hear.

Kara nods. “I’ll be back soon.” She kisses Lena.

Lena smiles. “I lo-”

“Kara! Are you ready?” Alex calls from the open window that leads to the fire escape. “Suit.”

Turning back to Lena, Kara smiles and kisses her forehead. “I… I’ll be back.”

Maggie comfortably settles on the couch when the Danvers sisters disappear out of the window. Lena hesitates a few moments in the kitchen. “Do you know to get Netflix on her tv?” Maggie calls from the couch.

Lena walks over to the living room and settles on one of the chairs across from the couch. She picks up the remote from the coffee table. Of course she knows how to work Kara’s television. Last week, she snuck into Kara’s apartment to replace the old one with a smart tv. It only took a few kisses and a night of binge watching to get Kara to accept the gift.

“Do you have something in mind to watch?” Lena asks when she gets to the home screen of Netflix.

“I’m always good to go for _Orange is the new Black._ Only a few days til the new season.”

A small smile plays at Lena’s lips. “Works for me. Any particular episode?” They agree on an episode in the fourth season.

After a few minutes, Maggie begins talking. “If the creators of this show made a modern version of _The L Word_ , I would totally watch it.”

“Oh, absolutely. I would pay good money to see my generation’s version of Bette and Tina drama.” Lena agrees instantly, forgetting that she’s talking to someone she isn’t particularly close to.

Maggie smiles at the casualness of Lena’s tone. “Ah, Luthor… you are talking my language.” She laughs. “I love Alex and all, but she’s still catching up on all of the lesbian culture. It’s not like chasing down aliens leave much time for watching classic lesbian tv and film.”

“You have no idea how happy I was to finally have access to a tv when I went off to boarding school. I’m surprised I managed to get any homework done after discovering that world.”

Laughing, Maggie turns her attention from the show to Lena. “Hey, so would you ever consider a production company?”

30 minutes later, Alex and Kara walk through the front door. They immediately freeze inside of the apartment.

“Umm… Lena?” Kara asks with wide eyes.

Lena and Maggie turn to the front door. “Alice!” They both shout in unison.

The sisters turn to each other with wide eyes before looking back at Maggie and Lena laughing on the couch. “How long were we gone?” Alex asks.

“We were just talking about who’s who from _The L Word._ Come join us! We want to teach you about our chart!”

Kara now worries that Maggie and Lena may get along a little too well. If the look Lena and Maggie exchange are anything to go off of, she’s certain they have already begun to exchange embarrassing girlfriend stories. At least she can suffer with Alex.

* * *

She should be used to it by now. She really should be. That doesn’t stop Kara from staring at the scene in front of her with her jaw on the ground. Lena had surprised her with lunch at CatCo. She was talking to James in his office when it happened.

Winn had waltzed in with Lena trailing behind him. He had come to visit and run into Lena. “Um, that’s my girlfriend,” Kara had said in confusion.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s Lena Luthor… I mean… Come on, Kara.” Winn had waved his hands around in excitement. “What kind of tech wizard would I be if I didn’t steal a chance to talk to Lena Luthor? What scientist doesn’t have a brain crush on her?” His smile was huge.

“Um okay,” Kara had said.

Lena had walked up to her to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “You didn’t even have to plan this meeting or freak out over it,” she teases her girlfriend.

“I don’t freak out.” Kara crosses her arms.

“You do, but it’s okay.” Lena kisses her pouting lips. “It’s one of the things I lo-like most about you.” She kisses Kara again before Winn drags her attention away with questions about her latest engine idea.

James had smiled, causing Kara to look at him in shock. “I’m cool with her, Kara. I thought about it. I was around when Clark and Lex were best buds. She’s nothing like him. We’re cool,” James had explained to Kara before joining in on the conversation with Winn and Lena.

That is how Kara arrived to this moment. She’s watching James and Winn fight for Lena’s attention. James keeps trying to seek out CEO advice, and Winn is practically bribing Lena with top secret alien technology to get her to let him into her labs.

“Well alright then,” Kara says to herself.

* * *

Kara is terrified. Yes, she has said that before about these situations, but… she is really terrified now. She has pushed J’onn off long enough, and now he wants Lena to come in to sign an NDA today.

To say Kara is nervous would be an understatement.

She’s fidgeting in the back of Lena’s car. “Kara, dear.” Lena places a hand on Kara’s thigh. “Relax.”

“This is the first time you’re going to the DEO… and J’onn can be really gruff. I just don’t want him to be mean to you, Lena. I... care about you.”

Lena kisses Kara. “Everything will be fine, Kara.”

On their walk into the DEO, Lena feels the nervousness coming off of Kara. She squeezes Kara’s hand in reassurance when they see J’onn. He walks up to them with Pam close behind.

“Miss Luthor,” J’onn says when he stops across from them. “It’s nice to officially meet you.” He smiles at Lena, and Kara’s eyes go wide.

“And you as well, Director.” Lena returns the smile.

“Please, call me J’onn.” He motions to Pam. “This is Pam. We just need you to sign some standard NDAs. Well… more or less standard. I know you won’t say anything about Kara or the DEO, but it’s more for our records. Even I had to sign one.”

“Oh, I completely understand.”

“After you’ve signed the paperwork, would you like a tour?”

Lena’s face brightens, and Kara’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “I would love one,” Lena answers.

“Excellent. Several agents wanted to do the honors, but I thought it would be best if I did it. Who better to give an all access tour than the Director of the DEO, right?”

“Right,” Lena agrees.

“If you can just come with me, Miss Luthor.” Pam says with a smile and leads Lena over to a table off to the side.

J’onn turns to Kara to see her looking completely confused. “Kara?”

She turns to him. “You… What… Lena… How… You’re going to give Lena a tour? An all access tour? You trust her enough for that?”

Shrugging, J’onn places his hands on his hips. “Even if I wasn’t psychic, I am in charge of a top secret government agency with near unlimited resources. The background checks we can run are like nothing anyone else could imagine. There’s nothing in Miss Luthor’s history that shows we have anything to worry about. If last names or family connections were a true issue, we would be a much smaller organization.”

“Oh. Well… okay then.”

Kara is left out of the tour when she has to go put out a forest fire. She comes back to find Lena, Alex, and Winn hunkered over a table in Alex’s lab. None of them notice Kara’s presence, as they are in an intense conversation about the technology on the table. She clears her throat to get their attention, but it doesn’t work. With a huff, Kara walks up to Lena, placing a hand on her back.

“Oh! Hello, darling.” Lena smiles brightly before kissing Kara on the lips. “Are you okay?” She scans Kara for any signs of injury.

“All good.” Kara smiles. “I put it out before it got too out of hand.” The two smile adoringly at each other.

“Way to go, Supergirl.” Lena kisses her again.

“Everything okay here? How was your tour?”

“It was lovely, Kara.” She grabs Kara’s hand. “I was just asked for my input on a few things. I missed you though.”

They are too focused on each other to see Alex nudge Winn before leading him out of the lab. “I missed you, too.” Kara smiles shyly. “I’m so happy everyone has been so accepting of you. I just want everyone to see how amazing you are.”

“You flatter me.”

“I only speak the truth. You’re just the best. Anyone that gets to know you can see that, and then it’s impossible not to… care about you.”

Lena tucks a loose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” She whispers.

“I ask myself that every day.”

Humming thoughtfully, Lena takes a step closer. “What would I do without you?”

“I don’t plan on letting you find out,” Kara says instinctively and instantly.

Lena’s breath catches in her throat. She lets out the breath slowly. “I love you, Kara.” Her voice is soft.

Kara’s eyes brighten and fill with tears. “I love you too, Lena.”

Grabbing the front of Kara’s cardigan, Lena pulls her into a kiss full of all of the love she has been too afraid to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts :)
> 
> I have a nice list going! Tumblr: CatarinaElibeth


	4. Broken Foot*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause people wanted a fic based on Katie hurting her ankle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt posted anonymously on tumblr @catarinaelibeth

“Hello?” Kara absently answers her phone. 

“Kara, where are you?” Alex’s voice comes through the phone. 

“Um, hold on.” She holds the phone to her chest for a moment to speak to the woman that walked up to her. “No, thank you. I’m fine for now.” She smiles politely before bringing the phone back up to her ear. “Sorry. What’s up?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Huh?”

“Where are you?”

“Um… Shopping?”

“Are you asking me?”

“No. I’m at a florist.”

“What? Why? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.”

“Yeah… About that… I kind was at the hospital, and now I’m buying flowers.”

“What?”

“Um… Lena broke her foot.”

“Oh no. What happened? Was it another attack?”

“No… um, hold on again.” She moves the receiver away from her mouth. “Excuse me, ma’am. Can you point out where the plumerias are?” The woman directs her to the flowers. “Thank you.” She begins talking to Alex again. “Hey. Sorry. What were we talking about?”

“Lena’s foot.”

“Oh, yeah!”

“Well… Get on with it.”

“Sorry. These red and yellow flowers are really pretty together. Um. Well. She had been wanting to work out with me for a while now. I don’t know why. Anyways. We went to the gym she has at L-Corp this morning. It’s really nice. You would totally like it, and-”

“Get to the story, Kara.”

“Right. Sorry. So she said there was something wrong with the AC, and it was really hot. I was taking off my shirt, so I could work out in just my sports bra. My shirt got stuck on my necklace when I was taking it off. I didn’t see what happened, but Lena screamed, so I just ripped my shirt off. A weight dropped on her foot, and it broke. I took her home after we left the hospital. I felt really bad, so I thought I would get her some flowers.”

“She dropped a weight on her foot?”

“Yes.”

“Her foot is broken?”

“Yes.”

“You are getting her flowers because she broke her foot?”

“Yes.”

“Because you took your shirt off?”

“Ye- Wait. What? No. Because she dropped a weight on it.”

“While you were taking your shirt off.”

“I told you… I didn’t see what happened. My shirt was stuck over my head.”

“So Lena dropped a weight on her foot while your shirt was over your head, and her foot broke.”

“Yes!”

“Because she saw your abs.”

“Alex.”

“Kara.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Crap… Hold on again…. Excuse me, ma’am. Sorry, but how do you say ‘Sorry, and get well soon, and after you get well, we should go on a date’ in flowers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gone to the gym in days, and I'm kind of hating myself -_-
> 
> Gotta get back on track tomorrow to keep up the ab definition.


	5. Wrong Number*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can texting the wrong number turn into anything?
> 
> Based off this submission: https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161504220925

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me too... but I kind of love it. It's aligned with season 2 but without Kara liking Mon-El back. And I stop at Luthors. You'll see.

**August 5th**

**Unknown Number**

Princess

**Unknown Number**

Who is this?

**Unknown Number**

My apologies. I entered the number incorrectly.

**Unknown Number**

Wait. No. Come back. I’ll be your princess

**Unknown Number**

Perhaps in another life.

**Unknown Number**

I love you.

**Unknown Number**

I love you too, Princess.

**August 6th**

**Unknown Number**

Did you find your princess?

**Unknown Number**

Wouldn’t you like to know.

**Unknown Number**

At least one of us is happy.

**Unknow Number**

Are you okay?

**Unknown Number**

Yes.

No.

I don’t know.

**Unknown Number**

Would speaking with a complete stranger help?

**Unknown Number**

No.

Maybe.

I don’t know.

I kind of had a fight with my sister.

**Unknown Number**

Oh?

**Unknown Number**

We both kind of said some hurtful things to each other.

Even though I know she’s right… It doesn’t make it any easier.

She’s my sister, and I love her.

I don’t want to hurt her.

**Unknown Number**

Maybe you should tell her that.

**Unknown Number**

I should.

Sorry. I have to go.

Thank you.

**Unknown Number**

You’re welcome, Princess.

**August 8th**

**Unknown Number**

So I just wanted to like let you know that things worked out with my sister.

Thank you for listening.

Um or reading.

**Unknown Number**

I’m glad to hear that.

**Unknown Number**

I’m sure you can tell from my area code that I’m from National City. I don’t know if you’ve heard,

but the president is visiting. I just wanted to share my excitement with you. She’s so cool! :D

**Unknown Number**

I did hear something about that.

**Unknown Number**

Have a great day!

**Unknown Number**

You too, Princess.

**October 20th**

**Unknown Number**

I misss you.

**Unknown Number**

You do?

I wasn’t aware we were that close.

**Unknown Number**

Im sittin here all alone. Thought Id say hiii.

**Unknown Number**

Hello to you too, Princess.

**Unknown Number**

i like that u always call me that.

Even tho you obviously have a princess lready.

**Unknown Number**

Is everything alright?

**Unknown Number**

My friend got me to drnk somthin that tastd lik metal.

Now my tingue feels funny and hes gone wit some girl.

**Unknown Number**

Are you saying your friend left you alone in a bar?

**Unknown Number**

No.

Yes

kinda

O wait theres my sister.

**Unknown Number**

So you are safe?

**Unknown Number**

Im SUPER safe

;)

**October 21st**

**Unknown Number**

Did you make it home safely last night?

**Unknown Number**

I did!

Sorry if I was bothering you last night.

My sister helped me get home.

**Unknown Number**

You weren’t a bother at all.

I’m happy you have a sibling that cares for you.

Have a good day, Princess.

**Unknown Number**

You too :)

**October 22nd**

**Unknown Number**

I saw on the news that there is some alien parasite in National City. I do hope you are

staying safe, Princess.

**Unknown Number**

Do you care this much about all of your wrong number texts?

**Unknown Number**

Considering you are the only one, then the answer would be yes.

**Unknown Number**

On a technicality. :p

**Unknown Number**

Details.

**Unknown Number**

I am safe. Thanks for checking in.

**November 27th**

**Unknown Number**

Do you believe people can change?

**Unknown Number**

I believe people have the ability to, but they have to make that choice for themselves. Having

someone believe in you does help though.

**Unknown Number**

What about nature vs. nurture?

**Unknown Number**

I think everyone has it in them to be their own person. Just being raised or related to someone

doesn’t make you like them.

**Unknown Number**

That’s not exactly choosing a side.

**Unknown Number**

It’s easy to fall into what’s expected - to stay in a shadow. True strength and character can be

found in those people that make a name for themselves.

Of course, that’s just my opinion.

**Unknown Number**

So you think it’s possible for someone to choose between nature and nurture?

**Unknown Number**

I think we take things from both. The choice comes when we decide what we want to do

with our natural abilities and what we learned growing up. I hope that makes sense.

**Unknown Number**

I think I understand.

**Unknown Number**

Good. I try to see the good in people. Even if it’s just a small amount, something can come

from it if that goodness is fed as opposed to any negativity.

**Unknown Number**

You have quite a way with words, Princess.

**Unknown Number**

It’s a passionate topic for me.

**Unknown Number**

It shows.

**Unknown Number**

Is everything okay?

**Unknown Number**

It will be.

**Unknown Number**

I’m rooting for you.

**November 28th**

**Unknown Number**

Thank you, Princess.

**Princess**

What did I do?

**Unknown Number**

You helped.

**Princess**

You don’t have to thank me. We’re kind of friends, right?

**Unknown Number**

I suppose we are.

**December 15th**

**Princess**

What do you do when a friend makes you feel guilty for not liking them back… romantically?

**Friend**

Ask yourself if they are really your friend.

But, of course, that’s just my opinion.

**Princess**

I don’t like hurting people.

**Friend**

Are you okay with people hurting you?

**Princess**

No.

**Friend**

Maybe give your friend some space. It will give yourself some space as well.

**Princess**

Thank you.

**Friend**

It’s no problem, Princess.

**January 3rd**

**Friend**

What do you think about family?

**Princess**

I think… there is more to family than we fully realize. Everyone always says there’s the family

you’re born with and then the ones you choose. I think there’s more to it. Sometimes there are

people that you share a name with, and you love them, but... there are things they do that you

don’t love so much. I have struggled with feeling guilty for loving someone that did something

really bad. They’re still family. But I also believe in bringing people into your life to love

and support.

**Friend**

Do you ever wish you didn’t love them?

**Princess**

My aunt did some bad things. Sure, she really felt she was doing them for the right reasons,

but they were still bad. She’s gone now. After everything though… I can honestly say that I

have never regretted loving her. If she were still alive, I would still be trying to help her see

another way. She may even have changed her mind by now. But I can never know now.

Sorry if that got too heavy.

I’ve lost a lot of family.

**Friend**

No… I’m sorry for bringing that up. If I had known, I wouldn’t have said anything.

**Princess**

Don’t apologize. You had no way of knowing, and I’m okay talking about it… with you at least.

We always have these real conversations. It’s nice. I like it.

**Friend**

I enjoy them as well. You have definitely given me some things to think about, but I

think I have made a decision.

**Princess**

I’m happy to have helped.

**Friend**

You are something else, Princess.

**Princess**

So are you. <3

**January 4th**

**Princess**

I hope things are looking better for you, and that you have a good day. <3

**Friend**

I certainly hope so, too. I have quite the day ahead of me.

**Princess**

All we can do is take things one day at a time, right?

**Friend**

Right. Thank you, Princess.

**Princess**

Whatever comes your way today, I’m sure you can get through it.

**January 5th**

**Princess**

Have you ever had to watch something happen to someone you really care about, and not

been able to do anything about it?

***

**Princess**

I feel so… angry… helpless… I don’t know what to do.

***

**Princess**

I hope you’re okay.

**January 6th**

**Princess**

Can you just text me back once, so I know you’re okay?

***

**Princess**

Please?

***

**Friend**

I am sorry for not responding the past couple of days.

**Princess**

You’re okay! I was so worried!

**Friend**

You were?

**Princess**

Sorry if that was too… IDK. Annoying or clingy. Maybe it was because I was already really

worried about someone, so you not answering just… yeah. I was worried.

**Friend**

It wasn’t annoying or clingy. It’s… nice. I was away from cell service, so I never received your

messages. Do you want to talk about what’s going on with you? You didn’t seem to be doing

well judging from those texts.

**Princess**

I’m really glad you’re okay.

It’s over now. Something was happening with a friend, but things are better now. I was just

so worried about her. I was so scared I was going to lose her.

**Friend**

I’m glad your friend is okay. And thank you for your concern, Princess.

**Princess**

Can I ask you a personal question?

Not like your name or anything telling like that.

**Friend**

Be my guest.

**Princess**

Have you ever fallen in love with a friend?

***

**Princess**

Oh no. Was that too personal? You’re not answering. Sorry if that crossed a line!

**Friend**

No. It’s fine.

Yes.

I have.

**Princess**

What did you do about it?

**Friend**

Honestly…

I have been too afraid to lose her friendship to do anything.

**Princess**

So these are current feelings?

**Friend**

They are.

**Princess**

I’m scared to lose her as a friend too, but something about almost losing her today

without ever getting to know how she feels… I don’t know. How do you know if the

risk is worth it?

**Friend**

I have been wondering the same question all night.

**Princess**

What if we both take the risk and come back here to talk each other through

whatever happens?

**Friend**

That sounds doable.

**Princess**

Do you know how you’re going to do it?

**Friend**

I don’t have your way with words, so I think I will opt to send flowers to her office with

just a simple card. That way she can choose to see me in person or not.

**Princess**

She’d be crazy not to.

**Friend**

You’re sweet. Do you have a plan?

**Princess**

I think I’m going to take your unspoken advice and use my words. Not just coming out

and talking to her, no. Well not at first. I’m going to use my words to show everyone else

that she’s a hero.

**Friend**

A hero, huh?

You wouldn’t be in love with Supergirl, would you?

**Princess**

Ha! No. She’s not really my type.

**Friend**

Well any words that you put down, I’m sure this woman will love.

She’d be a fool not to.

**Princess**

We do this tomorrow?

**Friend**

That works for me.

**Princess**

Will you still call me Princess even if things go well for us tomorrow?

**Friend**

I will always call you Princess.

**Princess**

<3

 

**Epilogue**

June 13th

**Princess Kara**

Hey, love. I just thought of something… Who were you calling princess?

**Lena my Love**

What on Earth made you think of this at 1 in the morning?

**Princess Kara**

Do you want the entire thought process?

**Lena my Love**

I met a dog sitter/groomer while I was walking my dog right after moving here. She

gave me her number, so I could hire her. Instead of texting her my name, I text her

the name of my dog, Princess. When all of the attacks started happening, I gave her

to Jess. No need to put an innocent life at risk.

**Princess Kara**

YOU HAD A DOG?!

WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS?!

PUT AWAY THE WORK FOR TONIGHT AND PLEEEASE COME BACK TO BED,

SO WE CAN LOOK UP PUPPIES!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all got the storyline. I've never done a story written without actual storyline or dialogue or descriptions. All texts... Should I write more like these? What did y'all think of it?


	6. Wrong Number II*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Follow Up
> 
> I responded to a comment with this, and decided to share it. If you already had a follow up in mind, feel free to ignore this. I tried to write it, so everyone would be able to easily tell that the conversation in Lena's office stayed pretty close to canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a quick summary to give you the image.

After getting the flower delivery, Kara brings the magazine to Lena's office just like in the show. She tries to hide how nervous she is, sitting down while Lena reads the article.

Lena notices that Kara's tone is different from previous articles. She's speaking far more fondly of Lena, bordering on opinion writing. As she reads, she suddenly thinks of her virtual pen pal, which surprises her. Instead of saying anything about that though and risking feeling like a fool, she only says "good article."

They say exactly what they said in the show up until after Lena says, "Kara Danvers, you are my hero" in that flirty way.

Pieces of a puzzle are slipping into place for both of them, but neither is ready to come out and say something.

It diverges from canon there to be something like this:

 

 **Kara** : Aww stop... you're a hero too, Lena. And I-I just... The article was to show the rest of the world that you are a hero.

 **Lena** : _*decides to take a chance and see if she can get more proof of this crazy coincidence being true*_ It's amazing. You really used your words beautifully.

 **Kara** : Well, it's no grand gesture like a room full of flowers.

 **Lena** : _*mentally saying "fuck it, I'll dive"*_ Aren't all princesses surrounded by flowers at some point?

 **Kara** : _*breathlessly*_  It is you...

They move closer to each other.

 **Lena** : _*a smile grows on her face*_  So the second friend I made in National City was actually the first.

 **Kara** : _*inches from Kara's lips*_  Does that bother you?

 **Lena:** _*shaking her head*_  You're worth more than any number of friends.

They finally kiss.

 

PS: the note said something like "Thank you, Kara"


	7. Birthday Wish*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's birthday and Lena and Maggie find themselves alone in the kitchen at one point. Because Maggie has great gaydar she recognizes Lena's big gay crush on Kara and calls her out on it.
> 
> Prompt from tumblr. If you know original poster, let me know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote SuperCorp in BattleShips! http://www.hypable.com/hypables-battleships-vs-supergirl-sense8/ We have 24 hours to vote! 
> 
> I will do 4 chapters on It's That Easy if they get past this round.
> 
> I posted this chapter early just to get y'all to vote.

 

“See you on Monday, Kara!” James calls from the door.

“Bye, Kara!” Winn waves at the women left in the apartment before the door closes behind him.

Kara turns from the door with a content smile on her face. “You three really don’t have to stay to help clean up, you know.” She joins Alex, Maggie, and Lena in the living room.

“It’s your birthday, Kara.” Lena stands from the couch and grabs one of Kara’s hands. “You can’t just be left alone to clean up by yourself. This is your day, remember?” She squeezes Kara’s hand once before releasing it.

Maggie watches the exchange with her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline. Alex nudges her in the side, and they both stand to begin collecting bottles to throw into the trash. “So Kara… Got any plans for the rest of the weekend?” Maggie asks while watching Lena out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh. No.” Kara shakes her head.

Lena doesn’t disappoint. Maggie sees her nearly drop the game pieces she is handing to Kara. “Really? I thought you were into the whole going big on your birthday thing?” Maggie smirks when she sees Lena bite her lip.

“Well Alex and I had all day yesterday together, and all of you came over tonight - which was amazing by the way. That cake was the best I’ve ever had, Lena. Thanks again for bringing it!” Kara flashes a bright smile at Lena and touches her hand.

Maggie grins when she sees the pink coloring to Lena’s cheeks. “Yeah, Luthor.” Alex joins in on the conversation. “I would ask where you got it, but I have a feeling I’ll either not be able to afford it, or will be put on a waiting list long enough to have it in time for my 40th birthday.”

“Probably both,” Maggie teases.

“If you ever want a cake, I can have one to you in a day.” Lena smiles easily at Alex.

Kara gasps with a hand coming to her chest in faux shock. “What about me?”

“You’d probably only have to wait long enough for the cake to be finished,” Maggie says before Lena can answer. Kara’s attention shoots to Maggie, who watches Lena bite her lip and look down to hide the coloring on her cheeks.

“So what did you wish for, Kara?” Alex asks.

“You know that’s against the rules.” Kara looks so serious.

“Do you remember when you didn’t even understand the concept of making a wish and blowing out the candles?”

“Remember when you sat across on my first earth birthday?”

Alex groans and walks away from the other women in the living area. Maggie perks up in interest. “I’m sensing a story.”

“Did you blow the frosting all over your sister?” Lena asks. She is standing across the coffee table from Kara. Maggie is behind the couch.

“No.” Alex rejoins them with a fresh beer in her hand. “The entire cake went flying at me.”

“At least the candles weren’t lit by the time they hit you.” Kara shrugs.

Maggie and Lena look at each other and break out into laughter after a moment. “Please tell me there are pictures,” Maggie pleads.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Kara and Alex speak at the same time.

“Kara, I have videos of you flying in your sleep… including the one that led to us getting a skylight.”

Lena’s entire demeanor brightens greatly. “I will fill your lab with brand new equipment if you send me those videos.” She sounds and looks as if she is negotiating a business deal for L-Corp. “And I will do those modifications you talked about on your alien gun.”

“Take the deal, Danvers,” Maggie says with awe in her voice as she stares at Lena. Lena levels a glance at Alex. Alex’s jaw falls open as she turns to Maggie.

Kara groans and plops on the couch. “But it’s my birthday,” she whines in a feeble attempt to not have Lena get her hands on those videos.

Maggie watches Lena melt as she turns to look at the pout on Kara’s face. “Perhaps, we will revisit this at a later time, Agent Danvers.” Lena’s eyes don’t leave Kara, and Kara’s pout morphs into a bright smile.

“You’re the best!” Kara jumps up from the couch and pulls Lena into a hug. She spins the younger woman around in her arms.

Kara sets her back down, and Lena looks a touch flustered. “You flatter me.” Lena sounds a touch breathless.

“I told you… I speak the truth.” Kara bumps her shoulder against Lena’s as she goes to put the games back on the shelf.

“Yeah,” Lena whispers more to herself before picking up glasses to take to the kitchen.

“How long?”

Lena jumps and spins when she hears Maggie’s voice whispering from right behind her. “Excuse me?” Lena keeps her voice low.

“You’re into her.” Maggie gestures with her head over her shoulder toward the living area, where Kara and Alex are deep in conversation.

“What? I don’t know what-”

“I’m a detective and a lesbian. While I hate the term, gaydar… I can spot when a woman is as into another woman as you are.” Lena tenses her jaw and straightens her spine, and Maggie lets out a sigh as she softens her posture. “I’m not going to say anything. It’s not my place.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I’ve been there. I think every not straight woman has. Your secret is safe with me, Lena.”

“Thank you.” Lena looks extremely uncomfortable with the conversation.

“No problem.” Maggie’s smile shows her dimples. She leaves Lena to collect herself and returns to the living area.

They finish cleaning the last of the party mess, and Alex and Maggie settle onto the couch in a conversation amongst themselves. “I think I’m going to call it a night,” Lena tells Kara. They are standing in the kitchen after Kara just put away the leftover cake in the refrigerator.

“Oh,” Kara’s voice is small. “Yeah, I mean… it is late, and you’re probably tired.” Lena smiles at her. “I’ll walk you out.” Kara’s mood brightens a little.

“You don’t have-”

“I want to. I’ll get your coat.” Kara comes back from her room and holds the coat open for Lena to slide her arms into. “I’ll be back,” Kara calls over her shoulder as she steps out of the door. “Thanks again for coming, Lena. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“You just liked that cake.”

“No. Well, yes, but no. That’s not why.” They walk in silence for a few beats. “Everything's better with you there.”

Lena bites her lip. “I always enjoy your company, Kara.”

“Good. I’m glad.” They fall into silence as they step into the garage.

“Thank you for inviting me, Kara.” Lena turns to face Kara when they reach her car.

“You are always welcome, Lena. Anytime. I mean that.” Her voice sounds more like Supergirl in that moment.

Lena smiles adoringly. “Thank you, Kara.” She moves to open her car door, but Kara steps closer.

“Wait.” Kara holds up a hand, and Lena tilts her head in question. “Um.” Kara bites her lip and reaches out a hand to hold Lena’s. “Before you go… Um…” She takes a step closer and looks down at their joined hands. Slowly, she takes in a deep breath before looking up at Lena. “I was hoping you could help make my birthday wish would come true,” Kara whispers.

Lena gazes right into Kara’s eyes. “What are friends for?” She whispers back.

“I don’t want to be just friends,” Kara whispers before closing the distance between them. Lena gasps when Kara’s lips touch hers, but responds to the kiss almost instantly. Bringing her hands up to the collar of Kara’s shirt, Lena tugs Kara closer to her. Their bodies press together, and they deepen the kiss. Kara makes Lena step back, so she’s leaning against her car. They both moan into the kiss.

When Kara opens the door to her apartment, Maggie and Alex are watching something on Netflix. They turn to see Kara leaning back against the door with a goofy smile on her face. Her lips have Lena’s lipstick on them.

Maggie holds a hand out in front of Alex. With a groan, Alex pulls out her wallet before slapping a 20 dollar bill in Maggie’s hands.


	8. Birthday Wish II*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see Lena get her hands on those videos now and maybe Alex's reaction to all of her new lab equipment.

**Lena**

So about revisiting that deal at a later time…

**Alex**

What deal?

**Lena**

The videos and your new lab equipment.

**Alex**

Oh.

THAT deal.

That was almost a year ago. I thought Kara pouted you out  of that idea.

**Lena**

Only temporarily.

**Alex**

What did she do?

**Lena**

She may have gone to my old boarding school after they  announced 

new ownership, and Supergirl left with some  old photographs.

**Alex**

Can I see them?

**Lena**

Absolutely not.

**Alex**

Fine, but you have to come to my apartment to watch the videos.

**Lena**

You have yourself a deal.

**Alex**

Kara has a work thing tonight. Come to my place at 7.

**Lena**

I’ll be there.

* * *

Lena, Alex, and Maggie are laughing wildly, sitting on the couch in Alex’s apartment. There are two boxes of pizza on the coffee table and several bottles of beer. An SD card is plugged into the television. They calm their laughter when a new video begins.

> The foot of Alex’s bed comes into view. The covers are thrown back, and her feet hit the floor. Not a sound is heard as her bedroom door comes closer. There’s a pause before Alex’s hand grabs the doorknob. Painfully slow, the handle twists open. The door opens just enough for a teenage Alex to sneak through. There’s a soft glow coming from down the hallway. The camera follows it.
> 
> A partially open door comes into view. The camera peeks into the doorway. A blanket is dangling over Kara’s body as she floats several feet over the bed. The door is silently pushed open further.
> 
> Kara rolls over in the air, causing the blanket to slide off of her body. The camera shakes with Alex’s silent laughter. Kara reaches out one hand in an attempt to find her blanket. The camera shakes more. 
> 
> She flops back onto the bed, and the screen goes black.

Another video begins. 

> The floor comes into view, and the bottom of Alex’s door is seen as it opens. The angle is lifted to show the hallway. There’s a soft voice heard in the distance. The camera goes down the hall toward Kara’s opened doorway. The bed is empty.
> 
> A sound is heard off camera.
> 
> The image shakes as Alex rushes to the source of the sound. Rounding a corner, the upstairs den comes into view. Kara is floating slowly through the room.
> 
> Alex’s muffled laughter is heard as she watches from the hallway. Kara bumps into a wall. She sucks in a sharp breath. A snort of laughter comes from behind the camera.
> 
> Kara’s head jerks, and she shoots up toward the ceiling. Her head goes straight through the ceiling. The camera quickly shows the floor as Alex runs away. Voices are heard before the screen goes black.

Maggie and Lena both turn to Alex with wide eyes. She’s sitting in between them.

“That one was totally your fault,” Lena accuses.

“What? No!” Alex glares at Lena.

“No. She’s right.” Maggie points to the television. “You scared her when you laughed.”

“Why did you run away?” Lena asks.

“I didn’t want to get caught out there!”

Maggie and Lena gape at Alex. “That’s a pretty guilty move, Danvers.” Maggie shakes her head in amusement.

“She didn’t go all of the way through the roof.” Alex crosses her arms defiantly.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “That’s not the point.”

“Oh, well. I’m still getting new lab equipment and my gun fixed up.”

Lena reaches for her drink. “That’s true, but I’m showing that one to Kara.”

* * *

**Lena**

Everything was delivered to your lab last night. Enjoy.

* * *

Alex goes straight to her lab when she gets to work. Her eyes are shining with her large smile. She checks to make sure no one can see her before giddily skipping to the new microscope on the lab table. She plays with it for a few minutes before checking out some of her other equipment. After taking several pictures and selfies, she sends them to her mom in the hopes of making her jealous and getting her to come check it all out in person.

Her eyes find the case for her gun on one of the tables. With an excited grin, she rushes to the table. She flips open the lock, throwing open the lid. 

A burst of glitter and confetti hits her entire front. She spits out a mouthful of color. Attempting to clear her face of the plethora of colors, she wipes both hands down her face.

“Okay. I guess it was my fault.”

She looks down at the colors standing out on her black uniform. 

“That’s a good look for you.”

Alex whirls around with a glare at the sound of Kara’s voice. She narrows her eyes at the sight before her. Kara is holding up her phone to record her, and Lena and Maggie are standing next to her.

“Let’s call it even,” Alex relents.


	9. But I Thought*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena fully believes that Kara is Supergirl, and that the hero is just waiting for the right time to tell her the truth. But when Kara blows out her powers and spends that day with Lena, the CEO misunderstands her sudden frailty, freaks out that Kara is not, in fact, Supergirl after all and becomes very protective–without being overbearing–of the reporter.  So their friendship/relationship continues on with Kara non the wiser until Kara finally wants to come out about her whole identity and Lena just won’t believe her. Hilarity ensues (in my mind at least)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr. If you know original poster, let me know :)

Lena is smart. No. Lena is highly intelligent and a certified genius.

Glasses cannot keep her from seeing the truth when she is privileged to be in the presence of Supergirl and Kara Danvers regularly. Such a simple disguise just doesn’t work on best friends.

Yes, Lena Luthor knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

She didn’t know right away, but she began piling up evidence early on in their relationship. Walking into Lena’s office behind Clark Kent and talking about Supergirl was Kara’s first mistake. There were many mistakes.

The alien detection device was a test in more than one way. Lena can recognize a flustered woman easily. Kara’s obvious hesitation to simply let the device scan her finger was another point under the “Kara Danvers is Supergirl” column. The negative result was a point against her claim, but Lena needed more evidence to be convinced one way or the other. Later, she had opened the device to see some slight damage. Another point went toward Lena’s belief that Kara is Supergirl.

From there, the evidence simply became too overwhelming. Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

Lena, with all her intellect, is fully convinced that Kara is simply waiting to tell her when she feels it’s the right time. For a while, Lena felt hurt, but, logically, she knows it’s not her secret to tell. It’s difficult to believe someone is only acting like a friend after everything Lena has been through with Kara. The woman has unwavering faith in Lena, and she always swoops in when she needs her. Her, Supergirl, or her, Kara. After the first time she fell asleep on Kara’s couch to wake up on her bed the next morning, Lena knew this is a real friendship.

Thus, Lena decides to wait.

Sure, she enjoys occasionally saying things that she knows will get a flustered reaction from Kara, but that’s purely friendly teasing… Okay, maybe it’s a little on the flirty side, but Kara doesn’t seem to mind. As a matter of fact, Lena believes Kara flirts back on occasion.

Speaking of Kara…

“Hello?” Lena answers the phone with a smile.

“Lena! Hey!” The smile can be heard in Kara’s voice, bringing a smile onto Lena’s face. “Are you busy today?”

“Well, I’m at L-Corp. I was-”

“What? No! Lena, it’s Saturday.”

“You should be used to this by now.”

“And you should be used to me saving you by now. Come downstairs. Let’s have a best friends day.”

“You knew I was at L-Corp.” It’s not a question.

“I know **you** , Lena. Now, come on. It’s cold out here.”

“Are you wearing a jacket?”

“Um. Yes, I am. But I’m getting cold from standing still, waiting for you.”

“Fine, fine.” Lena gathers her things to leave. “Just promise me this best friends day doesn’t include an obscene amount of greasy food.”

“But Lena-”

“Or I will make you eat a cup of kale for every greasy thing you make me eat.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Kara groans. “Fine. Are you coming down yet or not?”

“I’m about to step out of the elevator. You certainly are impatient today.” The elevator dings open, and Lena steps out into the lobby. She assumes Kara can hear her coming, but when she looks out the glass doors, she sees Kara’s back facing her.

“I’m not impatient. I just miss you.”

Lena opens the door and steps out onto the sidewalk. “Well, aren’t you sweet.”

Kara whirls around with wide eyes. “Lena! That was fast!”

They both pocket their cell phones, and Kara pulls Lena into a hug. Lena notices that Kara hugs her tighter than usual. “You were complaining about waiting, and now you are surprised that I came down straight away?” Lena teases her.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Kara says when she pulls away from the hug.

“Sure, you weren’t.”

Kara playfully rolls her eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?”

Linking her arm through Lena’s, Kara begins leading her down the sidewalk. “Whatever we want.”

“Well is it safe to assume that you are hungry?”

“Actually… I’m not really. I ate breakfast with my sister not that long ago. Are you?”

“Kara Danvers isn’t hungry?” Lena asks in an exaggerated shocked tone.

Kara nudges Lena with the arm linked with hers. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“No, Kara. I’m not hungry.”

“Cool, so is there anything you’ve wanted to do since moving here, but haven’t gotten a chance to?”

Lena thinks for a moment. A few less platonic activities come to mind, but she keeps those to herself. “I can’t say that I know too many fun or social activities around the city. How about you suggest something?”

Kara hums as she thinks. Suddenly, her eyes brighten. “There’s one of those places for adults that has arcades and mini golf and go carts and all that! I’ve never been able to go, but I’ve always wanted to.”

Lena wants to ask why, but she assumes the answer has to do with difficulty controlling her powers enough to actually enjoy any of those activities. “I’m glad I didn’t wear heels today.”

The place is surprisingly empty for a Saturday. The first thing Kara does when they get inside is drag Lena to a game with a mallet and odd creatures popping out of holes. “I’ve always wanted to try this game!” Kara is absolutely beaming.

Biting her lip, Lena watches the pure joy on Kara’s face as she starts the game. They take turns playing several rounds, collecting a decent amount of tickets. Kara’s reflexes shock Lena with how much she must be slowing them down. Lena believes Kara doesn’t want an unfair advantage or to show her powers. After Lena’s awkward attempt, she hands the mallet back to Kara.

“Okay,” Kara says with a determined expression. “I’m going to beat the high score.” The game signals its start, and Kara begins slamming the mallet down on the game with force. Lena is laughing at her friend’s antics.

“Over there!” Lena points out another head popping out of a hole.

Kara awkwardly reaches across her body, swinging the mallet. She hits the board with too much force, and the mallet comes recoiling back straight at her face. Unable to move her face in time, Kara is slapped in the cheek with the mallet.

“Ow! Darn!” Kara drops the mallet to bring her hands to her feet. “Ouch!”

With wide eyes, Lena rushes to Kara’s side, bringing her hands up to Kara’s face. “Kara? Oh my god! Are you okay?” She’s biting back a smile, knowing Kara is perfectly fine. A bullet can bounce off of her eye, and she wouldn’t feel a thing.

Doubling over with her hands pressed to the left side of her face, Kara mumbles into her hand.

“I can’t understand you, Kara.” Lena has a hand on Kara’s back.

“I said this really hurts.” Kara straightens, but keeps her hands on her face.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunch together in worry. “Let me see.” She tugs at Kara’s hands that easily move with her pull. “Oh… Kara…” Lena’s voice is a whisper. She gently places her palm next to the redness on Kara’s face. Her concern for Kara is overshadowing her confusion at how some rubber could injure the Girl of Steel. Her fingers gently trace the outline of what will likely be a large bruise in a day or two. “Let’s go put some ice on that.” Lena holds the ice to Kara’s cheek until Kara is squirming to go have more fun. The CEO is sure Kara will be more careful.

Kara isn’t more careful.

On the way to mini golf, Kara trips over a ball. Lena is too far to do anything, but, as she watches Kara fall toward a wall, she quickly thinks of an excuse to give to the manager when a Supergirl-sized hole is left in the wall.

There is no Supergirl-sized hole.

Instead, Kara gets a nosebleed.

Lena no longer believes Kara is Supergirl.

“Kara, are you sure you don’t want to go somewhere a little more… um, accident proof?” Lena asks while she holds napkins to Kara’s nose.

“But Lena… we haven’t even gone on the go-karts.” Kara looks completely devastated.

“You’re not going to crash them, are you?” Lena gives her a skeptical raised eyebrow.

“I can drive!” Kara insists a little too defensively, and Lena believes this is an argument she has made before.

“You can also walk, but that didn’t keep you from crashing into a wall and nearly breaking your nose.”

Kara’s mouth opens and closes as she tries to find something to say. She pulls Lena’s hand from her face. “I won’t crash. I promise.”

After inspecting Kara’s nose, Lena nods. “Fine, but I am taking you straight home if you end up hurting yourself again.”

She gets hurt again.

“Okay, but hear me out, Lena. Technically, you said if I hurt myself. I didn’t hurt myself. It was that kid.”

“Kara… He ran over your foot. You can barely walk. How do expect to run around in a dark room?"

“It’s not broken though!”

“Kara!” Lena is beyond exasperated. “I’ve never played laser tag before, but I’m sure trying to play while hopping on one foot is not efficient.”

“I’m not hopping.” Kara crosses her arms over her chest, sitting back in her chair.

“If I agree to buy you potstickers and pizza and watch that movie you adore, will you please let me take you home?”

Kara purses her lips as she considers the offer. “Fine, but can we get ice cream, too?”

Lena adjusts to knowing Kara isn’t Supergirl after a couple of weeks. Kara finally gets Lena to play laser tag with her. Lena spends most of the game worried about finding Kara stuck or hurt somewhere. To her surprise, Kara ends the game with a bright smile and not a single scratch.

They soon begin having lunch together every day, and Lena’s feelings for Kara only grow. After a pleasant Sunday brunch, the two women take a walk in a park. Lena’s breath catches in her throat when Kara interlaces their fingers together. They had been partaking in more physical contact lately, but holding hands in public is new. Lena stops their walk halfway across a bridge, ignoring how cliche the moment is. Her eyes find a turtle gliding through the water below them. Their silence is comfortable.

“Lena?” Kara whispers after a few minutes.

Humming in question, Lena keeps her eyes on the water. Kara turns to lean her side against the railing of the bridge, so she can fully face Lena. When Lena looks over her shoulder at Kara, she sees the older woman biting her lip shyly. “Is everything okay?” Lena turns to face Kara.

“Um. Yes. No. Sorta. I hope so. I’m… Lena…” She takes a step closer and rests a hand on one of Lena’s that’s resting on the railing. “Would you like to have dinner with me… out to a restaurant… just the two of us… on… on a date?”

Lena’s entire demeanor brightens. “I would love to,” she breathes out.

At the end of the date, Kara walks Lena to the door of her apartment. “I… This was an amazing night, Lena.”

“It was.”

“W-would you like to do it again?” Kara asks shyly.

“Absolutely, but I’m taking you out this time.”

Kara’s smile grows. “It’s a date.” She looks down at Lena’s lips.

Lena bites her lip when she sees where Kara’s eyes drifted to. She raises a hand to cup Kara’s cheek before leaning in to place a kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara deepens the kiss, and they both melt into one another.

Several weeks after their first date, Supergirl rescues Lena just in time. Lena thanks her and asks to be taken home. As soon as she walks into her apartment from the balcony, there’s a knock on her door.

“Kara?”

Kara wraps her in a hug, and Lena lets herself feel the swirl of emotions from the night. “I’ve got you, Lena.”

They wrap themselves together in a blanket on the couch and share words of comfort. Kara holds Lena to her. Lena doesn’t know how long they have been sitting there, but she finally relaxes into Kara’s touch. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Lena.”

Lena smiles from her spot tucked under Kara’s chin. She pulls back after a moment to look at Kara. After a moment of searching Kara’s eyes, she kisses her with everything she feels for Kara. “You’re my hero.”

Kara swallows thickly, and Lena feels her tense. “Lena… I, uh, want to ask you something, but there’s something I have been wanting to share with you first.” She smiles to ensure Lena that this isn’t a bad thing.

“You can tell me anything, dear.” Lena brushes her fingers over Kara’s cheek.

“Lena… I was so scared I was going to lose you today. I have been wanting to tell you this since before we started dating, but I was worried your mother would use it against you because she knows. I couldn’t… can’t live with myself if anything happens to you.” Her grip around Lena tightens, but she breaks eye contact. “I’m Supergirl.”

The answering silence stretches for several minutes. “What?” Lena’s eyes are wide.

Kara extricates herself from her hold on Lena, standing up to begin pacing. “I know you probably have a lot of questions. But, to be honest, for a while there, I thought you knew. You would always say these things… I thought you knew and were just teasing me. Obviously, I trust you and care about you and lo- want to be with you. I just didn’t want this to be another thing your mother uses to hurt you. You not knowing I’m Supergirl meant you were dating Kara Danvers. There’s a huge difference.”

“Kara.” Lena is smirking.

“Yes?” She stops her pacing to look at Lena.

Lena stands up and walks to Kara. “What are you doing?”

“I- I’m trying to, um, come out to you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lena’s smirk grows. “Darling, any questions of your sexual orientation were answered for me that first night we spent together.”

Kara’s cheeks color, but she continues talking. “Not that kind of coming out, Lena. The secret identity kind of coming out. I wanted you to know before I asked you to be my girlfriend.”

“I would love to be your girlfriend, Kara.” She kisses her deeply. When she pulls back, Kara’s eyes slowly blink open. “But there’s no way that you are Supergirl.”

Kara’s mouth falls open. “What?”

“I won’t lie… I used to think you were her.”

“Used to?” Kara’s eyes are wide.

“You two look alike, and there were some coincidences.”

“But?”

“But I have seen you with a black eye, two nosebleeds, an almost broken foot, and a paper cut from a takeout bag.”

“Oh Rao!” Kara throws up her hands and steps back from Lena. Exasperation fills her voice. “That? That’s why you stopped believing I’m Supergirl? Because of one clumsy day?”

“Kara, it was more than just you being clumsy. How can you be Supergirl if a flimsy paper bag broke your skin?”

Kara lets out a heavy breath. “I had a solar flare that day.”

“A what?”

“It’s when I blow out my powers, and I have to either take time to recharge or have the Kryptonian version of an adrenaline rush.”

Lena narrows her eyes. “Nope… I still don’t see it.”

Kara groans and storms to the balcony. “Fine.”

“Kara, what are you doing?” She follows Kara.

“Proving it to you,” Kara grumbles before opening the door to the balcony.

“What… Kara, no. Stop.” Lena reaches out to grab Kara’s arm, but she jumps onto the railing of the balcony. “Kara! Get down! Kara!” She rushes to the railing when Kara simply falls back with her arms outstretched.

“Believe me now?” Kara asks when she pops back up in front of Lena, floating several feet in front of the balcony.

Lena stumbles backward with a hand coming to her mouth. “Oh my god. I had sex with Supergirl and didn’t even know.”

“Really? That’s what you’re taking from this?”


	10. Kara Danvers, PR*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara gets fired by snapper, Lena hires Kara as L Corp’s press relations manager and editor.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed up the format of this collection a bit. If a chapter has an asterisk, it's a stand alone. All others are now in the same world. The social media fics overlap with the rest of the timeline. I will put them in order as best as I can. "The Pool," "Stomach of Steel," and "This Life is Just a Moment have time jumps, so they are placed in order of when the beginning of the fic takes place.

 

“Hello?” Kara picks her phone up with one hand while the other pulls a cake out of the oven.

“Is this Miss Danvers of karadanvers.com?” A man’s voice speaks through the phone.

“Yes, it is.”

“Good morning, Miss Danvers. I’m Danny O’Connor. I am part of the recruitment committee for Mercer Public Relations.”

“Oh.” Kara sets the cake down to give her full attention to the conversation.

“Miss Danvers, we have followed your work, and I am calling to express our interest in you for our Public Relations Manager and Editor position. Your genuine interest in speaking the truth and giving due credit where it is deserved is a highly sought out skillset, Miss Danvers. Our company seeks to be a rare force for good. We believe you are our best candidate for such a venture.”

“Oh.” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“We understand that you will need further information. Will you be able to meet for a lunch interview at your earliest availability this week?”

“I- I- yes. Yes, I can.”

“Excellent. Is tomorrow too late of a notice?”

“N-no. Not at all.”

“Fantastic. Noon at Vauseman’s on 5th. Lunch, of course, will be on us. Will that suffice?”

“Yes! That works perfectly.” Kara pushes her glasses up as she smiles.

“Perfect. No need to bring your resume. Just bring any questions you may have.”

“Okay, great. I will do that.”

“Great. Do you have any questions at this time?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Splendid. We will see you tomorrow, Miss Danvers.”

* * *

“Hey, Kar,” Alex says as she walks past Kara into her apartment. “I brought pizza.”

“Yes!” Kara skips over to the kitchen island to Alex and the pizza.

“So how did the interview go?”

“It was great! I still can’t believe I was found by them let alone offered a chance at a job like this.”

“Your articles are pretty great, and you saved a lot of lives with that Cadmus article. Not everyone is as much of an ass as Snapper.”

“Language.” Kara swallows a bit of her pizza. “They offered me the job.”

“Really?” Alex’s eyes go wide. “And you managed to keep that to yourself this whole time?”

Kara shrugs with a tiny smirk. “I can be sneaky.”

“Right, so are you going to take it?”

“I already did.”

“Wait! What? We could have been celebrating! Kara, that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” She hugs Kara.

“Thanks, Alex.”

“When do you start?”

“Monday! They’re going to give me a tour, move me into my own office, and get me through all of the paperwork.”

“That’s exciting! So… tell me about what you’ll be doing.”

* * *

Kara gets a tour of the floor of the office building. The company owns the entire top floor. The floor has a layout similar to the floor with Cat Grant’s office at CatCo. When Kara stepped off the elevator, she had to do a double take to make sure she wasn’t at CatCo. She appreciates the open atmosphere of the office. The office isn’t decorated with the colors and vanity of a magazine office, but there is tasteful art around the walls. After completing her paperwork, Kara is shown to her office.

“This is all mine?” Kara smiles as she takes in the office almost as large as Lena’s back at L-Corp.

“It is. Here’s your keys.” Danny hands her a keychain with several keys. “As I mentioned before, we’ve had a small team of people that have been doing the work for your position. They will meet with you over the next couple of weeks to transition duties. Once you’ve gotten settled in, if you feel you need an assistant, we will help you with the hiring process. Is there anything else you need before I leave you to get settled?”

“Um, no. I think I’m good.”

“Good deal. I’ll see you at the meeting at 2!”

Kara turns back to look around her office. The walls are a light blue color with sparse furniture. A desk is at the far wall across from the double doors that stand in the center of one of the wide sides of the room. The office is swimming with natural light coming from the wall of windows to the right side of the office that leads to a small balcony. She smiles when she sees the balcony, knowing that will come in handy. She has two windows on the same wall as the door, but they have blinds for easy access to privacy.

It takes less than a month for Kara to feel comfortable with her new position to take over full duties. She misses CatCo greatly, but the people here are amazingly welcoming and friendly toward Kara. She directly oversees 15 people that respect her without question - much to Kara’s surprise.

She’s sitting at her desk when there’s a knock on her propped open door. “Lena!”

Her best friend walks into her room with a bright smile and two coffees. “This is a nice change. You sitting in your fancy office, and me coming to visit you with goodies.”

Kara stands up and walks around the desk to hug Lena. “You’re the best!” She takes the extended coffee. “Thank you, Lena.”

They sit on Kara’s couch - another nice reversal. “Your office is lovely, Kara. It’s so much more you than when you first moved in.”

“You think?”

“Mmhmm.” Lena nods with a smile. “I like it.”

“So I don’t suppose you’re coming to interview me?” Kara teases.

Lena laughs genuinely. “No. No, I’m not one for being on the other side of interviews. I came to see you actually.”

“Oh, you did?” Kara turns sideways on the couch to face Lena. “You have my attention.”

“Well… Now that you are settled in here, I was wondering if I could take you out to celebrate?”

Kara smiles. “Oh?”

“Yes. Would you have dinner with me tonight?”

“That depends.” Kara leans closer to Lena.

“On?”

“Is this a date?”

“What would you say if I said ‘yes?’”

Kara smiles brightly. “I would say the same thing.”

* * *

The office is situated less than two months after Kara starts working there. They hadn’t received much new work or press to handle. They had been focusing on organizing what they already had, getting the new manager situated, and researching National City in terms of press.

“Hey, Danvers.”

Kara looks up at the woman at her door with a folder in her hands. “What’s up, Jayme?”

“We have our first press release to handle.”

“Finally!” Kara perks up and accepts the folder. She opens the folder, and her eyes go impossibly wide. “How did I not realize?” She asks under her breath.

* * *

“Kara! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena smiles as she stands from her desk to greet her girlfriend.

“Just coming to visit.” Kara’s smile is a touch coy.

Lena kisses Kara before they sit on the couch. “How’s your day going?”

“That depends.” Kara slides closer to Lena.

“On?”

“Are you asking as my girlfriend or my boss?” She has a teasing smile to take any sting out of the words.

Lena’s eyebrows raise as she bites her lip. “I can explain.”


	11. Who's Karen?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: pretty OOC Kara
> 
> This was a very difficult prompt tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for all the tears, Whisper85. I was going to save this for tomorrow, but... here we are lol
> 
> I really need to work on the next chapter of A Super Journey. It's getting there.

 

“Lena!” 

Spinning around, Lena sees Kara walking toward her with a genuine smile. “Kara, hello.”

Kara pulls Lena into a brief hug, taking Lena by surprise. “It’s so different seeing you outside of L-Corp!”

“Sometimes I feel like I live there.” Lena smirks. “I had a meeting with the board and was in need of some air. Taking a walk seemed like a great idea, and I remembered you recommending the coffee from here.” Her eyebrow quirks at Kara’s slight flush.

“Oh! I’m sure you’re going to love it. Even after working here for three years, I never get tired of it.”

“Then I should ask you what you recommend.” Lena’s voice is bordering on sultry.

“Okay!” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet. She steps around Lena as the barista finishes taking the order of the person in front of the CEO. 

The barista smiles at Kara. “Hey, Kara.” She leans against the counter as she picks up a coffee cup to write Kara’s order. “Just a coffee?” Stopping her writing, she meets Kara’s eyes with a sly grin. “Or will there be anything else today?”

Lena watches the interaction with a raised eyebrow. Kara looks briefly at Lena with a small smile before turning back to the barista. “Can you make it two?” Glancing at Lena, the barista’s smile falls slightly. “I’ll be back for lunch.” 

Her smile returning, the barista writes a second order on another cup. “We’ll have these right out.” Kara hands over her debit card.

“Kara, no-” Lena begins to pull out her own wallet.

“My treat.” Kara winks at Lena, shocking the CEO.

“I’ll see you later, Kara.” The barista gives Kara her card and receipt.

“Thanks!” Kara smiles before turning to Lena. She waves her over to stand off to the side. Lena’s eyes slide to the barista, watching the woman sneak glances at her and Kara. “They have amazing milkshakes, too!

Lena turns to face Kara. “So you’re friends with everyone that works here still?”

“What? Uh, there really aren’t any people left from when I worked here.” Kara fidgets with her glasses. “I just…”

“Come here that often?” Lena quirks an eyebrow at Kara.

“Yup! Pretty much.” Kara nods before smiling a little too wide at Lena. 

Lena tilts her head, but doesn’t question Kara further. “Maybe I’ll try a milkshake next time.”

Kara smile turn hopeful. “Kara!” Her name is called from the counter. With a bounce in her step, Kara walks up to the counter to retrieve their coffees. “Thanks!” She walks back to Lena and hands over the coffee with a smile. “Here you go!”

Watching Kara take a sip of the hot coffee, Lena raises her eyebrows with an impressed expression. “So Kara, do you have to be at CatCo right away, or would you like to join me on a little walk?”

“Absolutely!” Kara’s smile crinkles the corners of her eyes.

Their conversation is light as they walk. While waiting to cross a street, Lena notices a woman watching them. Assuming she has been recognized, she turns to suggest another route to Kara, but the woman speaks before her. “Karen?”

Kara’s back straightens, and she jerks her head toward the source of the voice. “Oh.” She shoves her hands into her pockets. 

The woman walks over to them, ignoring Lena’s presence. “Hey.” She grins at Kara. “I thought that was you. How have you been?”

Lena watches Kara’s demeanor change. “I’m great. It’s good to see you.” The signal to cross begins beeping. “Take care!” She smiles at the woman before turning to Lena, who notices the smile is different than any of the ones Kara has directed at her before. It changes within seconds. “Come on.” They begin walking across the street. When they are out of earshot of the other woman, Kara begins talking again. “Sorry about not introducing you. I’m usually really all about manners and such, but I don’t even remember her name. I didn’t want to make the situation awkward for anyone.”

Nodding thoughtfully with pursed lips, Lena watches Kara out of the corner of her eye. “Karen?”

“Ha. Yeah.” Kara adjusts her glasses. “I guess she didn’t remember my name either.”

Lena narrows her eyes in suspicion, but doesn’t press Kara.

* * *

After everything she went through with being kidnapped by her own mother, Lena completely forgets about the strange encounters a few months ago, when she got coffee with Kara. When she meets Kara for brunch, she’s suddenly reminded of that day.

“So are you going to tell me why you were so adamantly against going to the cafe I suggested?” Lena asks Kara with a teasing smile as she leans forward with her forearms on the table.

Kara adjusts her glasses. “I, uh.” She clears her throat. “I just really didn’t want kale. That place is like all healthy food. I-I thought this place would be a better mix, you know? You get your healthy food, and I get… not healthy food.” Kara looks down at the table with a crinkle on her forehead. “Yeah. This place also is less crowded on Sunday mornings.”

Lena raises an eyebrow in suspicion. “Have you been there on enough Sunday mornings to know that?”

“Uh, sorta. I guess.”

“After a long night of partying?” Lena’s voice turns teasing.

“What?” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“Aren’t there a few clubs near there? It would make sense to believe Saturday night clubbers might venture there for a Sunday hangover cure.”

Kara nods slowly. “Yeah, I guess. I’m not really one for drinking though, so I never need to cure a hangover.”

“Never?”

“Nope.” Kara shakes her head. 

Lena decides to drop the topic for the time being… until the following weekend.

* * *

After a rather calm week at L-Corp, Lena ends her Friday night by going to one of the bars she had researched. She smooths her hand down her dress before walking inside of the door.

Lights of various colors shine over the dance floor. Lena sighs in relief at how the cleanliness matches the level spoken of in the reviews. She glances around in approval as she walks to the bar. There bar has a nice variety of patrons, but few enough people to have plenty of space to walk around or dance. Sliding onto a stool at the end of the bar, Lena waits for the bartender to finish mixing drinks on the other end. There are a few women sitting at the bar several stools away from her. 

Once she has her drink, she crosses her legs at the knee and spins around to face the dancing crowd of bodies. She nearly spits out the sip she takes when she sees a familiar face. A double take ensures her that either Kara Danvers, wearing a slick, black dress is dancing closely with a woman, or Lena has found her doppelganger. Unable to move from shock, Lena simply watches with her drink forgetting in her hand.

About a foot of space is between Kara and the other woman. When the song changes, Lena watches Kara’s hands reach for the woman. Kara slides her hands down the woman’s arm until she’s holding her wrists. Not losing her rhythm with the music, Kara wraps the other woman’s arms around her own neck. Her hands find the woman’s waist to tug her closer.

Lena’s jaw slacks open. She licks her lips and takes a deep breath. Her balance slips from her control when Kara crashes their lips together. Lena barely catches herself from falling off of the stool. “So that answers my question as to whether or not Kara is interested in woman,” Lena says to herself. “Too bad I found out by seeing her with her girlfriend.” She sets her drink down and goes home.

* * *

She doesn’t see Kara for another week. When she does see Kara, it’s less than ideal. After a dinner meeting at a hotel, Lena finds Kara with a different woman than last week. Kara is sitting at the hotel bar, and the woman is standing between her legs and playing with Kara’s hair. Lena slips out of the building before Kara can see her.

* * *

Kara shows up at L-Corp after two weeks of not hearing from Lena. “Hey, Lena!” She walks in with a bright smile. 

“Kara!” Lena smiles back as she reclines in her seat. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Taking a seat on one of the chairs across from Lena, Kara shrugs. “I missed you.” Her smile turns shy. “I haven’t heard from you in a while, so I thought I would stop by.”

“How thoughtful,” Lena says with a smirk. “What have you been up to?”

Blushing slightly, Kara adjusts her glasses. “Not much, really. My sister has been spending a lot of time with her new girlfriend, so I’ve been kind of on my own a bit.”

“On your own?” Lena tilts her head.

“Well… like we usually have sister nights a couple of times a week, but we haven’t done that in a while. I’m not really talking to a couple of my other friends, and I’m avoiding another one that may or may not have a crush on me.”

“Interesting.” Resting her forearms on her desk, Lena leans forward with a smirk. “You know… I may be able to help you… by keeping you company.”

“Oh!” Kara adjusts in her seat. “Okay! Yeah! That would be fun! We could have a best friends night!”

Lena purses her lips. “So what would we… do on this best friends night?”

Kara smiles. “Leave the planning up to me! How’s tonight?”

“Should I bring anything?”

“Just your lovely self.”

* * *

When Kara sits back down after refilling the popcorn bowl, she sits so their thighs are touching. Lena sucks in a slow, deep breath. She relaxes against Kara’s side, and Kara immediately responds by leaning into Lena’s touch. Neither move until the bowl is empty again.

“Do you want more?” Kara asks.

“No, thanks,” Lena whispers, looking right into Kara’s eyes.

Kara places the bowl on the coffee table and relaxes back on the couch, but isn’t leaning against Lena anymore. “Do you want another glass of wine?” Kara suddenly stands up from the couch.

“Oh, no. I’m good.” Lena watches Kara go to the kitchen to refill her glass of water. Kara drinks the entire glass and refills it before rejoining Lena. She places her hand on Kara’s thigh. “Are you okay? You seem… off.” 

Sucking in a breath, Kara looks down at the hand on her lap. “Yup.” She looks back at Lena. “I’m just… tired, I guess. Two movies and all the pizza.” Kara smiles sheepishly.

“We don’t have to finish this movie, Kara.” Lena turns slightly toward Kara, causing her hand to move higher up Kara’s leg.

“Can we finish it tomorrow? I do want to finish it with you.” Kara pouts a little.

“Sure, we can do that.” Lena pats Kara’s thigh and smiles. 

Lena begins to lean toward Kara, but the older woman reaches toward the coffee table to grab the remote and pause the movie. She stay on the edge of the couch and turns back to Lena, leaving some distance between them. “How about brunch and a movie? I can order something for delivery!” She smiles hopefully at Lena.

“How about I make crepes?”

“What?” Karas eyes go wide. “You know how to make crepes?”

With a smirk, Lena quirks a single eyebrow. “There are plenty of things you have yet to discover about me.”

Kara nods slowly and fidgets with her glasses. “I look forward to it. Um… are you okay to drive? I know you only had two glasses, but still. I’d hate to have to deal with Maggie arresting you again.”

“That makes two of us.” Lena stands, accepting nothing more will happen tonight. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes! 10?”

“I’ll be here.”

* * *

Lena steps off the elevator onto Kara’s floor. She blinks in surprise when two women nearly walk into her when the doors slide open. Both women are carrying heels in their hands and have a myriad of bruises along the exposed skin around their neck and collarbones. “Oh. Excuse me.” She steps around the two women that barely notice her through their obvious exhaustion. 

A slightly flustered Kara opens the door seconds after Lena knocks. “Hey!” Kara’s eyes are a little wide. “Come in. Sorry. I, uh, just woke up. I accidently slept through my alarm.”

“It’s fine. I am a little early.” She smiles at Kara as she sets down her bag of groceries on the kitchen island. 

Kara smiles with a sigh of relief. “So I thought I’d make some ice cream for dessert. That way we can both cook together and then watch the movie.”

“Works for me.”

“Great!” Kara bounces a little on her toes before going to the fridge to get ingredients. “I borrowed my sister’s girlfriend’s ice cream maker.” She leaves out the reason being that she doesn’t have one because her freeze breath works much faster. Lena looks up at Kara with a smile, but it slips away quickly. With Kara’s back to her, she can see several smudges of lipstick on Kara’s neck. 

If Kara notices a change in Lena’s demeanor, she doesn’t show any sign. When they settle on the couch with their bowls of ice cream, their sides press closely against each other. Kara sets both bowls on the coffee table when they finish. Lena’s eyes slide to the lipstick marks again. Unconsciously, her leg begins bouncing.

“Are you alright?” Kara looks at her with concern.

Lena stares right into Kara’s eyes for a moment. When Kara opens her mouth to speak again, Lena surges forward, bringing their lips together. Kara freezes, and Lena immediately pulls back with a horrified expression. 

“Lena… what-”

“I have to go.” Lena stands from the couch, hardening her expression. 

“Wait, Lena.”

“Why should I?” Lena narrows her eyes at Kara over her shoulder as she stands several feet away from the couch.

Kara seems to bring herself out of her shock and stands up from the couch. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for being attracted to every women in National City and not me.” 

Eyes growing wide, Kara stumbles back a step. “What?”

“I’ve seen you, Kara.” 

“Wh-what-”

Lena gestures vaguely toward the windows and the city outside of the apartment. “I’ve seen you with with at least half a dozen women in rather telling situations, and I don’t even remember how many women have either called you “Karen,” or thrown death stares at me while I was with you!”

“Oh.” Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together. “It’s not what you think.”

“Really?” Lena looks completely skeptical.

“Okay…  **That** part is probably what you think, but the part about you isn’t what you think.” Kara grimaces when Lena merely crosses her arms over her chest, still glaring at Kara. “Right… You probably want me to explain.”

“You think?”

“Right… Okay… So…” Kara begins to shuffle around on her feet and use her hands to speak. “Before I tell you that, there’s something else I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I’ve been too scared for so many reasons that I don’t even care about right now, because you’re looking at me like you never want to see me again, and I just can’t imagine my life without you, so if you decide to hate me after this, just please believe me when I say I care about you so much.” She takes a breath before reaching up to pull her glasses off and toss them on the coffee table behind her. “I’m Supergirl.”

“You’re Su -”

“And before you yell at me about that, please let me get the rest of this out.” She lets out a frustrated breath. “This is… Nobody, not even my sister, knows this about me. I don’t know if you know much about what went on in the news around National City before you came here, but I was inflicted with a synthetic kryptonite that made me act on my darkest thoughts and emotions. I… Before it got to the worse of the, um, moments… I really try not to think about that time. If you look up videos, I’m sure you’ll understand, but that’s not the important part here.” She pauses to judge Lena’s reaction so far. Lena hasn’t moved since she started talking again. “Okay. Right. So the short version is that I went to a club and tried to, um, get the attention of someone I liked at the time. When I got turned down and lost more control over myself, I… There was this woman that came up and started dancing with me. I liked it.” Kara shrugs. “I left her apartment when she fell asleep. A couple of months after getting cured, I thought about that night again. Even without the infection of that kryptonite… it sounded like something I would enjoy… so I went out on my own. It took me a while to get comfortable enough to even talk to someone, but I eventually did. When this woman asked me name, I panicked and said “Karen.” The name stuck… so did my, uh, interest.” She sighs with her cheeks puffing out. “Being an alien and trying to be in a relationship is just so hard. I just completely failed at it for years. Then suddenly… I discovered this way to not even be myself to be with people. I meet a woman, give her a fake name, and we are just two consenting adults. There’s no fear of them being in danger because I’m Supergirl, stressing about how or when to tell them I’m an alien, or worrying about scaring them off.” 

Lena quirks an eyebrow at Kara. They stand in silence for a few moments before she speaks. “So what does this have to do with me?”

Kara lets out a heavy breath and looks down at her feet. “I care about you,” she whispers.

“I can’t hear you, Kara.”

Looking up, blue eyes find green. “I have feelings for you. I have for a while.”

“You… what….”

“That’s why I said I was tired last night. You… It was so hard to be close to you and hide my feelings.”

“Did you not notice I was flirting with you?” Lena uncrosses her arms.

“Rao, yes!” Kara throws up her arms, turning away from Lena for a moment before looking back at her. “You have no idea how difficult it has been to not just… go for it.” She plops back onto the couch.

Lena watches her for a moment before walking closer to rest her hip against the arm of the couch. “Why haven’t you?” Her voice is barely above a whisper.

Kara shrugs. “I didn’t really see any of the possible outcomes going very well for me. If it was just about sex for you, then I would be left heartbroken. If you wanted a relationship, then I’d be back where I started with dating as an alien… except worse because I’m Supergirl, and I wouldn’t want you thinking this was a Super and Luthor related secret. It’s just… I didn’t want to lose you completely, so I just thought having you as a friend was the best I would ever get.” She shrinks back into the couch.

They sit in silence for long moments. “You’ve saved my life several times, and you think I would hate you?” Lena looks straight ahead, avoiding meeting Kara’s eyes to her right.

“I’ve been lying to you about being part of the family your family is feuding with, and I thought you would see this as a lack of trust on my part.”

Lena slides down the couch arm to land on the couch cushion. “So… to recap… you have feelings for me, you’re an alien superhero, and you have been sleeping with other women while holding on to the fear of losing me from your life.” She’s still not looking at Kara.

Kara nods slowly, her eyes on her fidgeting hands in her lap. “That about summarizes it.”

“Okay.” Lena says suddenly.

Jerking her head up to look at Lena, Kara squeaks, “What?”

Lena meets her eyes finally. They look at each other before Lena grabs for Kara’s neck to pull her into a kiss. Kara gasps into her mouth before responding to the kiss by pulling Lena to straddle her lap. Lena smirks against Kara’s lips before deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a while i wanted to read somethin where kara is the one sleepin around with girls and not lena. Lena seems to be the one thats always the hard one to get but i never really see kara in such a position. If this makes sense?
> 
> You can comment with prompts directly on here or on tumblr @catarinaelibeth


	12. Stomach of Steel*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're willing to do it, I have a prompt. Kara shows off her mad eating skills.  
> In the comics, and it's not something addressed too often anywhere else, Superman and by extension Supergirl can eat anything. Superman's literally swallowed bombs before.  
> By anything, I do mean anything, steel, copper, lava, neutron star material, thought that is a difficult task to find, Plutonium, Uranium, you name it, they can eat it.  
> Cesium would be amusing though, since it explodes on contact with water .:)  
> It's a weird ability for certain, but I believe you are up to the task. :)  
> Superman could also distend his jaw like a snake in the Silver Age. Yeah, that was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a challenge tbh

 

“I know. I know. I’ll be careful,” Kara tells her sister.

“It’s not that I distrust her, Kara.” Alex tries to find the right words. “Her mother knows, and, for some reason, she’s not telling her. Lillian clearly thinks this will cause something beneficial to her if she is not the one to tell Lena.”

“I trust Lena.”

“With your secret?”

“I don’t think she’ll tell anyone if she knows. I just… don’t want this to turn into… um…” A crinkle appears on Kara’s forehead.

“Another Lex?”

“She’s not like him!” Kara immediately asserts.

“Didn’t say she was, but… isn’t that what helped push Lex over the edge?”

“There’s not proof to that, and no proof that he really actually knows.”

“Sure… just really ambiguous comments and attacks on Lois.”

Kara sighs. “I really care about Lena. She’s become my best friend.”

“But?”

“But Lillian-”

“Has put doubts into your head. For all we know, she’s bluffing. Hasn’t Lena proved that her mother doesn’t really know her? It’s not like you don’t have other people in your life that don’t know.”

“No one as close to me, Alex. It’s not like I have a mask that makes it hard to find similarities between Supergirl and Kara. What if she does figure it out on her own one day? She’ll end up finding out she’s the only person close to me that doesn’t know.”

“Look, Kara. You tested positive on her little scanner. Since she designed it, I’m sure she has confidence in it. Not to mention… Kara Danvers has publicly been seen with Supergirl three times since Lena moved to National City. We have precautions in place for a reason. If she notices that you two looked alike, she has probably pushed the thought away. Look at Katy Perry and Mia Kirshner.”

“And Zoey Deschanel.”

“Exactly!” Alex smiles. “She’s also more of a friendly acquaintance of Supergirl’s than a friend.”

“Do you think I should tell her one day?”

“I think we should leave that decision to that day.”

“Okay… I should go before I’m late.”

“Have fun on your date!”

“It’s not a date. Stop saying that.”

* * *

“Alex!” Kara rushes into a lab at the DEO.

“What’s wrong?” Alex’s attention is fully on her sister, who’s breathing hard with wide eyes. “What happened? Is Lena okay?”

“No! Yes! I don’t know!” Kara is talking wildly and gesturing with her hands.

“Breathe, Kara.” Alex checks her gun in its holster. “Where do -”

“No!”

“What?”

“There’s… We don’t have to go anywhere. Um. Lena is fine. I took care of it. I just… There’s… I…”

“Okay... Why don’t you tell me what’s going on from the beginning?” Alex sits on a stool.

Kara begins pacing around the lab. “So we were sitting down, eating on the patio… I don’t know who the target was, but I think it must have been me. It had to have been, right?” She looks over at Alex.

“Target for what?”

“I was shot at.”

“What?” Alex jumps off the stool.

“It was just some sniper. I didn’t even feel it. I checked the perimeter after, but all I found was the rifle and a tipped over coffee cup as if the sniper ran off in a hurry.”

“So you’re worried about someone after you?”

“No. Not really. But um… I ate the bullet.”

“You did what??” Alex’s eyes go wide.

“It bounced onto my plate. That’s how I knew it happened. I heard it. Lena was talking, so I don’t think she noticed. When she saw me looking down at my plate, she asked what was wrong. I- I didn’t know what to do, so I just quickly grabbed the bullet and swallowed it.”

"Kara… why? Why didn’t you just… I don’t know. Put it in your pocket or something?”

“It was a spur of the moment decision, okay? I panicked!”

“So if you’re not worried about the sniper… Why did you come running in here like that?”

“I’m worried about the bullet in my stomach!”

“Oh.” Alex laughs and sits back down. “You have nothing to worry about, Kara. Under a yellow sun, your body can digest some surprising materials.”

“Is that something Eliza and Jeremiah tested with Kal-El?”

“Let’s just say your cousin showed up with a similar problem one day that led to lots of testing that I now have access to.”

“Oh.”

* * *

“Alex! It happened again!”

Alex turns to see her sister rushing toward her with wide eyes. “What exactly?”

“I was at Lena’s apartment-”

“Her apartment, huh?” Alex smirks.

“Not the important part of this story, Alex.”

“Sorry. Sorry. Go on.”

“Thank you.”

“We’ll circle back to that.”

“Alex.” Kara's tone is exasperated. Alex just smirks, and Kara rolls her eyes. “Anyways… I heard something beeping while we were on the couch.” Alex opens her mouth to speak.

“Don’t say it, Alex. We were watching a movie, eating popcorn. I reached into the cushions, and pulled out this thing like this big.” She holds up her fingers with an inch between them. “I’m pretty sure it was a bomb. Lena turns to me, asking if everything was alright. She was giving me that look again.”

“What look?” Alex smirks.

“The one where she looks so concerned, and I feel bad about hurting her or keeping secrets. So I told her I just dropped popcorn, and then… well…”

“You swallowed it.”

“I swallowed it.”

“Are you o-”

“I felt something weird tickling feeling in my stomach, but it went away after a second. Should I be worried?”

“You swallowed a bomb that probably detonated in your stomach, and you’re standing here as if nothing happened. I’m sure you are fine.”

“Good.” Kara breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Maybe just don’t make a habit of trying anything too crazy. As far as I know, the most dangerous thing Superman swallowed was neutron star material.”

“What happened?”

“Obviously, he wasn’t on Earth when that happened. He got a little too close to a star exploding, and some of it flew into his mouth. The notes say that he swallowed like a mouthful of the stuff, which weighs about 400 million tons. He said some of the debris floating around after he regained consciousness had begun to orbit around him. He didn’t say anything about what happened after that.”

“That’s… interesting.”

* * *

“Hey… Alex…”

Alex spins around in her chair to see Kara fidgeting with her glasses nervously. “What’s up?”

“Two things…” Kara sits down next to her sister. “Umm… I don’t know where to start.”

“Why don’t you just start from the beginning?”

“Okay… So Lena was showing me this anti-kryptonite material she was working on as a surprise for Supergirl.”

“Really? Kara that’s… great. But how-”

“Yeah… that’s like not the interesting part of this story.”

“Really?”

“Really. She kept talking about all the specifications and such, and she looked so happy. I guess I must have looked… I don’t even know. But she offered me a glass of water. So after I had a few sips, she continued talking. When she asked me for help on how to tell Supergirl, I started getting nervous. I took a drink to calm my nerves and started talking, but then I realized she was staring at me like I had gone crazy. I stopped rambling when she moved the cup away from me and started asking if I was okay or something. I’m not sure. All her words kind of washed over me. Turns out… I had picked up a beaker of something she was working with that should have poisoned me, and well, long story short, Lena knows I’m Supergirl, and we are going on a date tonight. Okay, bye.”

Kara vanishes, leaving behind a slight breeze that unsettles Alex’s hair.

* * *

“Hey, Kara.” Alex joins Kara in a lab. “What’s all this?” She gestures to the boxes on the table.

“I may have scared Lena a little about the whole eating thing.”

Alex lets out a heavy sigh. “What did you do now?” She walks over to sneak through what’s in the boxes.

“Um.” Kara fidgets.

With a confused look, Alex picks up a box of Pop Rocks and a magnet. “Kara?” She looks pointedly at her sister.

“I was curious…” Kara says awkwardly.

“Oh no.”

“We went into her lab, and she made a joke about not eating anything this time. I may have taken it as a challenge.”

“Kara… you didn’t.”

“She had this… stuff in a tube or something that she was going to get rid of, but had to do it carefully. While she was doing something on her computer, I was all like ‘Hey, Lena. Watch this.’ I picked it up and chugged it.” She shrugs. “It was like two ounces. I didn’t think it would be a big deal - not after you had me drink that uranium last week, and Maggie dared me to…” She pretends to cough. “Um, never mind. Anyways… It was like two ounces of silver-ish liquid with black liquid on top.”

“What was it?”

“I’m getting to that. It was already to my lips when she jumped at me all worried. When it hit my mouth, it started to react, so I swallowed it. It felt like it was boiling on the way down. Lena grabbed my arms and started talking and was so scared. It calmed down after a few seconds. I told her I was fine, and then she hit me for ‘scaring the shit out of her.’ I guess it was something that basically explodes when it touches water and has to be kept under kerosene to keep from reacting to the moisture in the air.”

“Kerosene?”

“Yeah.”

Alex rubs her forehead. “You ate cesium?”

“Yeah!” Kara points for emphasis. “That’s what it was called.”

“You idiot.”

“That’s what Lena said.”

“I can understand why. So what… you want to eat weird shit now?” Alex gestures to the variety of items in boxes.

“I just wanna see what kind of fun things we could try.” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet.

“Kara… Why? Just… Why?”

“For science.”

“This isn’t my kind of science, Kara.”

“Okay, but Lena is still mad at me, and I’m tired of sleeping on the sofa.”

Alex blinks at Kara a few times. “Did you move in with Lena?”

It’s Kara's turn to blink. “Um. No?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my promise to myself to pace myself with OITNB. I just restarted the second episode as the first of many rewatches.


	13. The Luthor That Finishes Things*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a actually a cheeky little shit who will 100% go out of her way to annoy you and loves bad puns. When Lena and her start dating, it gets so much worse and there is an all out prank war.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fucking fun

 

Supergirl lands on Lena’s balcony and walks right through the open door. “Hey, Le-” She stops. “Oh.”

Lena is in the middle of a meeting with several people that are now all staring at Supergirl. Bringing a hand to her mouth, Lena covers the laugh threatening to escape. “How can I help you, Supergirl?”

Turning with wide eyes toward Lena, Supergirl smirks when she sees Lena’s teasing smile. “I was just on patrol, and decided to make sure there haven’t been any gaysassination attempts on you.”

“What?” Lena raises her eyebrows.

“I thought it would be super nice of me to get a lead on any assassination attempts.”

Lena blinks to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Everything is fine here, Supergirl.”

“Excellent.” Supergirl nods with her hands on her hips. “Contact me if you need any help. You know I can easily blow away any threats.”

Lena takes a deep breath to remain calm in front of her guests. “Of course, Supergirl.”

Supergirl smiles at everyone in the room. “I hope all of you have super days.”

“You already used the “super” pun,” Lena whispers, so only her girlfriend can hear. “Thank you again for you concern.”

A ghost of a wink is thrown at Lena before the hero leaves the way she came.

* * *

Winn groans in frustration and takes a large sip of her soda.

“What’s wrong?” Kara rolls to Winn’s side on a wheeled chair.

“I’m trying to get through this firewall. I can’t seem to get close enough.” Winn rubs his eyes.

“You should be careful about getting too close to firewalls? They can be pretty dangerous for humans.”

Winn’s eyebrows pinch together, and he looks at Kara. “What?

“You wouldn’t want to get burned.”

Rolling his eyes, Winn focuses on his computer again. “Goodbye, Kara.”

Laughing, Kara pats Winn’s back. “I’ll go get you some aloe.” Winn bats her hand away from his back, and her laughter flows back to him as she leaves.

Alex shows up an hour later. “Hey, Winn?”

“Yeah?” He spins his chair around to face her.

“Was Kara here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“How long ago?”

“Um, maybe an hour?”

Alex laughs. “Wow.” She walks past him and pulls off a paper taped to his back. She drops it in his lap as she continues to walk away.

“Dang it, Kara.” The paper says “Gone Phishing” in her handwriting.

* * *

“Miss Luthor.” Jess’ voice comes through the intercom.

“Yes?”

“Miss Danvers asked me to pass along a message.”

“Go ahead.” Lena continues writing.

“I’m not entirely sure what the entire message means because she asked me to say this word for word.”

Lena sets her pen down, already rolling her eyes. “Just tell me what she said.”

“Tell Lena my schedule will be up in the air with work this afternoon, so I won’t be able to fly by for lunch. Tell her she better eat, and that I ordered delivery for her that is out of this world.”

“Thank you, Jess.” She groans as soon as the connection ends.

A few hours later, she comes back to her office from a meeting to see food on her desk. A note on the bag reads, “Orange you glad I got you a salad? See you tonight! Olive you!”

“A part of me wants to not even eat this.” Lena shakes her head.

* * *

“Hey, Alex!” Kara walks into Alex’s lab.

“What’s up, Kara?” Alex asks while looking through a microscope.

“I got you an engagement gift.”

Alex looks up long enough to see Kara’s too wide smile before looking back down at her microscope. “If it’s anything rainbow colored, you can go now.”

Alex feels a breeze. She doesn’t have to look up to know Kara is gone.

* * *

Kara at Alex’s and Maggie’s apartment, sitting on the couch, while Alex gets dressed. Maggie opens the door, and Kara instantly smiles at her. “Hey, Mags!”

“Hey, Kar.” She smiles as she accepts Kara’s hug. “Is Alex getting ready?”

“Yup! So what do you two have planned?”

“We’re actually going to try out that new steak house that one of my detective buddies recommended.”

Kara grins mischievously. “So that’s where detectives go for steak outs?”

“Kara… No… That was so bad.” Maggie finds herself chuckling and shaking her head.

“What was bad?” Alex asks from the doorway of their bedroom while putting in her earrings.

Maggie and Kara turn to Alex. Kara is wearing a wide grin. “You’re going to the place detectives go for steak outs!”

“Oh my god. Goodnight, Kara.”

* * *

Lena and Kara are sitting on Lena’s couch. Kara is reading a book while Lena is working on her laptop.

“Hey, Lena?” Kara pauses her reading.

“Hmm?” Lena turns her head toward Kara.

“What do you call the security at a Samsung store?”

Lena groans and turns her attention back to her computer. “Why, Kara?”

“Aww, come on, Lena. The punch line is my favorite part of a joke.”

Stopping her typing, Lena purses her lips before looking at Kara. “Really?... Punch line.”

Kara has a cheeky grin. “Cause I’m Supergirl.”

“I got that,” Lena deadpans. Kara turns on her pout. “Ugh, fine. What is the security called?”

“Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“You’re not getting any tonight.”

“Have I ever told you that I can hold my breath for 20 minutes?”

“Oh no.” Lena groans.

“It’s a good thing I have freeze breath, because you look dangerously hot.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I’m ignoring you now.”

Kara scoots closer to Lena. “What if I asked you to teach me about human anatomy?”

* * *

“Hey, love.” Kara kisses Lena on the cheek when she walks into her girlfriend’s apartment. Lena is sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

“Mmm.” Lena turns her face to kiss Kara on the lips. “Are you hungry?”

“For what exactly?” Kara smirks at Lena.

“Food… for now.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Dinner will be ready soon. I made some super food for you.”

Kara snorts out a laugh, releasing Lena and walking to get a glass of water. “You hate when I say that.”

“That’s not true. You just use that one far too much, but it’s rather fitting in this situation.”

“Oh… Okay.” Kara shrugs. “How was work?”

They make small talk until the timer goes off, signalling that dinner is ready to be taken out of the oven. Lena pulls out the pan, serving Kara a rather large portion.

“Is this lasagna?” Kara asks.

“It’s a recipe I found online for a super version of lasagna.” Lena takes a bite to keep herself from grinning.

Kara begins eating with a smile. After she starts chewing, she narrows her eyes in suspicion. “Well played, Lena.”

“Whatever do you mean, darling?”

“How many different superfoods did you sneak in here besides kale?”

Lena chuckles. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

* * *

The next week, Lena finds Kara’s retaliation in the form of her desk and everything on it carefully wrapped in Supergirl wrapping paper. On top of the desk, there’s even an envelope that’s wrapped in paper. The card reads, “I thought you would like starting your day with an early birthday present.”

“My birthday is in four months,” Lena says to herself.

* * *

While Kara is working on her laptop the next day at work, the screen freezes. Before Kara can react, the screen is working for her again. “Oh. Weird.” She opens an article she has to edit. After reading a few lines, she notices something strange. She reads the rest of the document. “So that’s how she wants to play.”

Every letter, “L,” was capitalized throughout the entire document.

* * *

Two weeks later, just when Lena allows her guard to be let down, thinking Kara is finished, she is proven wrong.

She is checking her emails on her phone when she walks through the door of her office. When she turns toward her desk from hanging her purse and coat up, she gasps and nearly drops her phone. “Kara!” She growls through gritted teeth, hoping her assistant didn’t hear her.

Her balcony is overflowing with life-sized cardboard cutouts of Supergirl in different poses. Her heels click on the ground louder than usual as she walks to her desk. She calls her assistant on her intercom. “Hector.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“I need you to get several people from custodial to my office to take some things to storage.

* * *

Lena invites Kara to the Luthor Family Children’s Hospital for a carnival-themed family event. “I’m so glad you could come.” Lena places a kiss on Kara’s lips as they sit in the back seat of her car. “Are you ready?”

Kara smiles widely. “Let’s go.”

The driver holds the door open as they both slide out, walking through the doors hand-in-hand. News of their relationship is anything but new, and they have held the title of National City’s Top Power Couple for several months. Cameras flash, but they are given space.

After an introductory speech, mingling for an hour, and taking pictures with children, the couple ventures to the games. A young girl gets Lena to play a game with her. Kara records the entire thing, falling even more in love with Lena. When the game ends, Lena bends down to whisper in the girl’s ear. She giggles before skipping to Kara and tugging on her hand.

“Miss Kara?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Will you come play the paint game with me?”

“Sure.” Kara agrees with a smile even though she doesn’t know what game to which she is referring.

The girl pulls Kara by the hand as Lena follows with a coy smile. Kara’s eyes go wide, and her jaw drops when she sees what the game is.

Narrowing her eyes, she throws a glare at her girlfriend. “You think you’re clever, don’t you?”

“Oh, I’m quite clever, my love.” Lena winks at Kara and walks past her. She picks up one of the paintball guns filled with bright green paint balls to hand it to the little girl. “You can go first.”

Kara crosses her arms. They watch the little girl step up to the line on the ground and hold up the child-sized paintball gun. She shoots off a few round that miss their mark.

“Would you like me to help you?” Lena offers.

“Yes, please.” The girl smiles wide enough to show a gap from two missing teeth.

“Here’s what you have to do.” Lena squats down to bring her head on a level with the girl. “Look right here. You can close one eye if you want. Line this slot with what you want to hit.” She smiles when the little girl’s tongue sticks out in concentration. “Keep this part against your shoulder. When you are ready, pull the trigger.”

The little girl takes a deep breath and squeezes the trigger. Three green splatters land on the House of El crest on one if the Supergirl cutouts. “I did it!” The girl squeals and jumps up and down on her toes.

“Great job!” Lena high fives the girl. “Your turn, my love.” She smirks at Kara, holding the paintball gun toward her.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Lena has an assistant go into her office before her. She knows it may not be the nicest thing to do to an assistant, but they just believed they were placing her daily calendar or necessary documents on her desk for her to review when she gets there.

One day, she decides to drive to work since she plans on leaving early to stop by the DEO to work with Winn on a project. She steps into the garage, seeing an empty spot where her car used to be. “What the fuck?” Looking around, she doesn’t see it anywhere. She pushes the lock button on her key fob. Taking a deep breath, she tilts her head up toward the sound of her car horn. “That little shit.”

Her car is hanging from the ceiling by several thick chains.

“I’m going to kill her.” She pulls out her phone to call her driver. “I’m starting to see the appeal of Luthors versus Supers.”

* * *

Lena acts completely unfazed by the car prank, laughing it off and thanking Kara for putting it back on the ground. She allows Kara to believe she is in the clear.

When Supergirl is called to help Barry and his buddies, Lena seizes her opportunity. Although Lena plans to ask Kara to move in soon, she has yet to work up the nerve. She uses her key to Kara’s apartment to execute her plan.

Kara returns in two days, going straight to Lena’s apartment. Lena patiently waits two more days until Kara finally goes to her apartment. She waits another three days before showing up at Kara’s apartment with dinner, making sure they don’t end the night at her apartment like they usually do.

“Again?!” Kara stumbles into the corner of the couch. It’s the seventh time she has run into a piece of furniture since Lena came over. “This has been happening for days. Seriously. What is wrong with me?” She sits next to Lena on the couch with a huff.

“What do you mean?” Lena is the picture of innocence.

“Ever since I got back, I keep running into stuff all over the apartment.”

“Really?” Lena’s lips quirk suspiciously.

Kara’s mouth falls open. “You… You… What did you do?”

Finally, Lena begins to chuckle. “I may have come in here while you were gone and moved all of your furniture two inches to the right.”

“That’s a special kind of evil.”

* * *

The following week, Lena walks into her office. Jess had already been in there that morning.

She hangs up her coat and purse before going to her drink cart to pour herself a glass of water. A gasp escapes her lips when a goldfish falls into the cup with her water. Looking into the top of the pitcher, she sees two more fish swimming around in the water. “I’m going back to clear containers.” Figuring the fish would be fine there for a few more hours, she leaves them in the pitcher and goes to her desk.

A little while later, she walks to one of her drawers to get some files. When it slides open, water splashes over the sides. “What the hell?” The drawer is lined with plastic, and several colorful fish are swimming around in the drawer. She takes a deep breath and leaves it open. “She will be cleaning my office tonight.” The files are in another drawer, so Lena quickly gets back to work.

When she goes to her private restroom, she finds another fish swimming in her sink. “What is she planning on doing with all of these?” She shakes her head and goes to another restroom.

Walking back to her desk, something blue catches her eye on the balcony. She steps closer to the window to see a blue, plastic, children’s pool in the corner of her balcony. “Really? More fish?” Shaking her head, she goes out on the balcony to investigate. Her jaw drops open when she sees what’s moving around the water. “Where the hell did you get baby crocodiles, Kara?” She gapes at the squirming reptiles, unsure how to even respond.

* * *

Barry calls for Kara’s help again. When they send her back, she lands in desert location of the DEO. She looks around in confusion. “What? Why?” She sees Winn walking by her with a tablet in his hands. He’s wearing the DEO uniform similar to J'onn, but he’s wearing a leather jacket with it. “Winn?” Winn continues walking, seemingly not having heard her. She jogs to his side. “Winn?”

He turns to face her with an uncertain expression. “What did you call me?”

“Agent Schott!”

Kara turns to see Lucy Lane standing with her hands on her hips, looking very displeased. “I need you out with the Suicide Squad… NOW!”

“Yes, Director Lane!” Winn nod and runs off.

“Director?” Kara looks at Lucy. “Since when?”

Lucy walks past her. “Is there a reason you’re in my office?”

Kara begins walking with her. “Um. I, uh… What are you doing here?”

“Agent Danvers!”

Turning, Kara watches her sister rush up to Lucy. Kara’s eyebrows rush up to her hairline when she sees what Alex is wearing. “Alex, what are -”

“Agent Danvers, have you finished studying that serum?” Lucy asks Alex.

Alex pulls out the tablet from under her arm and begins tapping. “I’m working on it, Director Lane.” Her voice sounds so small and unlike Kara has ever heard. “I think I’m close to finding a way to reverse its effect.”

“Good. Get on it.”

Turning on her heel, Alex rushes off in all her cardigan-wearing glory. She’s dressed exactly like Kara. “Wait, Alex!” Alex ignores her, so Kara turns back to Lucy. “What is going on here?”

Rolling her eyes, Lucy faces Kara. “What happened to you not coming here?” She whisper shouts at Kara.

“What?”

Lucy grabs Kara’s arm and pulls her down a nearby hallway until they are out of view. She checks their surroundings quickly before grabbing the front of Kara’s suit and pulling her into a kiss. Kara’s eyes widen more than she thought possible, but she’s too frozen in place to react beyond that. Lucy pulls back after a moment, but stays close. “You make it hard to keep this a secret when you just show up here.”

Kara tries to speak, but it comes out as a squeak. She clears her throat, and manages to find words. “What - You - When - We… What?” Kara sputters.

“Hey, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Y-You… I… What? Why?”

“I need you to go to L-Corp. Reporter, you.”

“But -”

“Lena still thinks you two are friends. I need you to see what you can find out. Scan the place as best as you can. That serum is dangerous. It took away your cousin’s powers. I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

“My cousin lost his powers?” Kara is feeling more and more shocked with every word from Lucy’s mouth. “What’s going on?”

“Exactly.” Lucy kisses Kara’s cheek. “That’s what I need you to go find out. I’ll see you at your place tonight. Now, go.” She walks away, leaving Kara gawking after her.

“I, uh, guess I’ll go see Lena?” She looks around as if someone will answer her.

Everything seems normal at L-Corp. Security allows her to go up to Lena’s office without question. Jess keeps her nose buried in her work when Kara walks by her desk. Kara scrunches her eyebrows together, but doesn’t bother the assistant.

“Hey, Lena!” Kara greets her girlfriend when she walks into the office.

Lena continues to type for a moment before finally looking up at Kara. She reclines in her seat, crossing her legs at the knee. Her eyes slowly rake up and down Kara’s body, causing Kara to squirm slightly. Smirking, Lena slowly stands. She drags her fingertips along the top of her desk as she walks around to the other side, where Kara is standing. Her eyes never leave Kara’s.

Leaning back against the desk, Lena licks her lips. “Kara, this is a surprise. I usually don’t get to see you until after dark.” She quirks her lips. “They haven’t figured out that serum you brought them is a fake, have they?”

“Um?”

Reaching out a hand, Lena slides her fingertips along Kara’s wrist. “That would be a bump in our plans.” Lena’s smirk turns devilish, and she wraps her hand around Kara’s wrist before tugging her against her body with one tug. “But I’m sure it’s a bump we can handle.”

“Lena, what the -”

Lena cuts her off with a passionate kiss, her tongue diving straight into Kara’s mouth. She pulls back when Kara starts breathing heavily. “It’s a shame your brother and my cousin couldn’t get along.” She runs her hands up Kara’s side. “But maybe not too much of a shame. You and I are much better suited to rule.”

“Rule?”

“Yes, dear.” She moves closer, stopping when their lips are just touching. “A Super and a Luthor. Who would have thought?” Her hands dig in Kara’s hair as she tugs her into a heated kiss.

Kara pulls back after a moment, breathing heavily as she stumbles back a few steps. “Lena, this… We… You… I think… Oh Rao…” She brings a hand to her forehead. “I must have gone to the wrong Earth. Oh no.” She looks around as if a portal will open to take her home. “We’re some baddie team… Lucy is kissing me… Alex should never wear those clothes…” She continues to stumble around in circles. “And Winn had a gun! Lena, everything is like the opposite of what it should be!” Her eyes are wide when she turns back to face Lena.

A loud crash sounds, and the doors are thrown open as DEO agents come rushing into the office. Instinctively, Kara rushes to block Lena from the danger. Lucy and Winn aim guns at Kara as they approach them. “We know everything, Kara!” Lucy points her gun directly at Kara. “How could you do something so super evil?”

Kara’s mouth opens and closes a few times as she sputters over her words. “Wait… No… It’s not -”

“It’s over, Kara!” Winn shouts. “No super excuses will get you out of this one!”

“What? No, I -” Kara feels Lena grab her arm, and unconsciously shifts closer to protect her.

Alex steps up beside Lucy with Maggie right behind her. “Don’t bother, Kara! You super betrayed us!” Alex sounds so hurt.

“I didn’t… I don’t…” Kara sees Alex and Maggie raise guns. She stands completely in front of Lena. “What are you doing? This isn’t… I landed in the wrong Earth!”

“Nice try!” Alex shouts.

Kara sees them pull the triggers in slow motion, but she can’t move and risk Lena’s safety. She raises her arms to fully protect this version of her girlfriend. Her eyes widen when she sees the green of the bullets coming from the four guns. She closes her eyes.

She never feels anything.

Peeking her eyes open, she sees everyone smiling at her. “Wh-What?” She looks down at he body. “What the hell?” Four green splatters are on her shirt. “You guys…” She looks back at her family and friends in front of her. They are all in various stages of holding in laughter. Spinning on her heel, she glares at Lena. “Lena??”

At that, everyone begins laughing behind her. Lena quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “Kara?”

“Don’t give me that look.” She turns back to everyone else. “And what… How long have you all been in on this?”

Everyone is laughing to hard to respond, so she turns back to Lena. “Don’t start things, you can’t finish, my love.”

Kara’s mouth falls open. “You… I… What??”

“Kara, one of those crocodiles bit me.” Lena crosses her arms.

“You started it!” Kara huffs.

“I most certainly did not, but I absolutely finished it.” Lena grins.

“Yeah,” Maggie says, “there’s no beating this, Kara.”

Kara turns and glares at Maggie. “And you all just went along with this?”

Alex smirks, Maggie smiles widely, Winn shrugs, and Lucy crosses her arms with a satisfied look. “At least someone was able to get you back after all of these years,” Alex says.

“I hate all of you.”

“No, you don’t,” they all say in unison.

Kara goes home to Lena’s apartment, leaving all of them to clean up the mess. She doesn’t speak to Lena for two days, and avoids the DEO for a week. It takes nearly a year before she even says another pun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running low on prompts ;)


	14. The New Luthors*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lena finds out that Kara is an alien she gets her to help her open up a orphanage that caters specifically to alien children… Which is how they end up practically adopting a dozen alien kids within a year.

 

“Kara, hi!” Lena stands and meets Kara by the couch in her office, greeting the older woman with a hug. “Thank you for coming.”

They sit together on the couch. “Of course, Lena.” Kara smiles brightly. “You sounded a little anxious on the phone. Is everything okay?”

“Ah, yes.” Lena clears her throat. “Everything is fine. I just,” she pauses to take a deep breath, “wanted your input on something.” She wrings her fingers together in her lap.

Tilting her head, Kara leans her side against the back of the couch to fully face Lena. “You can ask me anything.”

Lena takes a deep breath before looking back up at Kara from where her eyes were intently watching her own hands. “After I read your article, the one about the attacks on alien refugees, I started thinking about… some things.” She pauses to organize her thoughts. “I bought an old building downtown several months ago. I-I had been running through several ideas for it, but… I kept finding myself thinking about you and some of the things you’ve taught me.”

Kara raises her eyebrows in question. Lena speaks before Kara can say anything.

“We were both orphans once.” Lena swallows heavily. “I-I know what’s it’s like to have to start new somewhere, feeling uncertain about how to act around a new family. We were both lucky to have not ended up in the system, but… Kara, I have tried imagining what it must have been like for you.” Her eyes bear into Kara’s. “I know we have had our fair share of discussions on aliens coming to Earth, but I meant it when I told you I don’t think ‘alien’ doesn’t inherently mean evil.” She turns to look out the window across the office. “Not every human child is lucky enough to find a new family after losing one. The odds of an alien orphan suddenly alone in a new world finding a new family must be incredibly low.” Lena continues to look out the window.

Maintaining the silence, Kara watches Lena for a moment. “Lena, I -”

“I want to turn it into an alien orphanage.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes widen in complete surprise.

Slowly, Lena turns back to look at Kara. “The building. I want it to be an orphanage… for alien children.”

Kara can only stare open-mouthed at Lena. “Wait… really?”

Lena nods. “What do you think?”

“I… I think it’s a fantastic idea, Lena.” She throws her arms around Lena. 

Letting out a relieved laugh, Lena reciprocates the eager hug that pushes her backward on the couch. Her back hits the armrest. “I’m glad you think so.”

Kara pulls back, but keeps her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “Lena, do you have any idea how much good this is going to do? How many lives you are going to change?” She’s absolutely beaming at her friend. “However I can help… I’m all yours!”

Lena’s eyes are brighter than Kara has ever seen them. “Do you think we can make this work?”

“Absolutely! We can do anything… together.” Kara’s smile turns a little shy.

Biting her lip, Lena looks down a moment before looking right back into Kara’s eyes. “Together?”

Kara nods. “Together.” Her eyes move down briefly when Lena licks her lips. Lena’s heart rate quickens when their eyes lock again. “I… I never noticed before.” Lena gives Kara a questioning glance. “One of your eyes is almost blue.”

That breaks the tension.

Lena lets out a breathless chuckle. “I guess we’ve never been this close before.”

Humming thoughtfully, Kara slowly moves her hands down Lena’s arms from where they were on her shoulders. “I guess not.” She bites her own lip. “So where do we start?”

* * *

“Kara, I told you… I want you standing next to me. Not Supergirl.” Lena sets her pen down on the table they are standing next to.

“But who would have an interest in seeing Kara Danvers at the groundbreaking ceremony for the first alien orphanage in the country?” 

“I would.” Lena’s tone is so genuine that the breath is taken from Kara’s lungs. She places a hand on top of one of the hands Kara has resting on the table. “This has become as much of your project as it is mine.”

“But -”

“This wouldn’t be happening if it weren’t for you.” She squeezes Kara’s hand. “You, Kara Danvers, inspire me. You inspired this.” She points to the designs on the table. “Nobody deserves to be there more than you.” She smiles adoringly. “Supergirl can make an appearance at the gala if she wants.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. So what’s next on the list?” Kara turns her attention back to the table.

Lena continues to look at Kara’s profile. She squeezes Kara’s hand again, waiting to speak until Kara looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “It’s getting late. I did promise you dinner.”

“I didn’t come over to help for the food, Lena.” Kara’s voice is earnest. 

With a smile, Lena releases Kara’s hand. “Still… I’m sure you’re hungry. We’ve been at this for hours, and I can’t be responsible for you going hungry.” She winks at Kara before walking toward the kitchen. “I have some homemade potstickers ready to be fried.”

Kara gasps before catching up with Lena. “You’ve had potstickers this whole time and haven’t told me?”

Lena chuckles. “Us Luthors are fantastic at keeping secrets.”

Laughing, Kara rests her forearms on the kitchen island. “Is that so?” She grins at Lena. “Any other secrets you are keeping from me?”

Lena smirks over her shoulder while she begins cooking. “What’s it to you?”

“Well…” Kara slides her fingers along the countertop as she walks around the kitchen island to get to the same side as Lena. “As a Super, it  **is** my job to uncover any plots you may be up to.”

While the dumplings are simmering, Lena turns to face Kara. They lean back against opposite counters, facing each other. A silent moment passes as they watch each other. “And how exactly do you intend to unmask my secrets, Supergirl?”

Kara purses her lips. “I have my ways.”

“I’m sure you do.” Lena’s voice drops an octave, and she quirks an eyebrow.

With a nervous chuckle, Kara’s gaze turns to her feet as she adjusts her glasses, effectively breaking the growing tension. Lena turns back to the stove, allowing Kara a moment to collect herself. “Lena?” Kara’s voice is softer than it was a moment ago.

“Mmhmm?” Lena hums in question, keeping her focus on the cooking. When Kara doesn’t say anything after a minute, Lena turns around again.

Kara fidgets under her gaze for a moment. “Do you…” She shakes her head. “Anything I can help with?” She gestures toward the stove.

“How about you find something for us to watch?” Lena smiles at her.

Nodding, Kara fixes her glasses again. “I can do that.”

Lena watches Kara retreat to the living room before turning back to the stove with a sigh.

* * *

“Hey, Lena!” Kara says with a bright smile. “So… you know that gala coming up? The one we’re both already going to? Um, for the orphanage. Yeah, that one. Well, I know you’re going, and I’m going. Obviously. But, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go together with me like on a date, as my date, as each other’s dates?” Her voice becomes higher pitched as she speaks, and she winces at the utter word vomit. “That…” She sighs. “That wasn’t great, was it?”

Sucking her lips between her teeth, Alex shakes her head slowly. Her eyebrows are nearly to her hairline. “Um.”

Kara begins pacing across the kitchen from Alex. They are on opposite sides of Alex’s kitchen island. She bites at her thumbnail as she paces.

Alex takes a sip of her beer and slowly sets it down on the counter top. She watches her little sister. “Okay.” She stands from her stool. “Wanna come sit with me?” Kara continues pacing as Alex walks to the couch. “Kar?” She pats the back of the couch when Kara finally looks at her. “Sit with me.” Her voice is soft, but there’s no question to it. She levels a glare at Kara until she begins walking toward the couch. When Kara gets close, she grabs her hand and tugs them both to sit on the couch.  “Okay.” She pats Kara’s leg in encouragement.

“Is it even worth practicing?” Kara’s head flops onto the back of the couch.

“What do you mean?”

Kara groans. “Even if I get it perfect with you, there’s no guarantee that I won’t get nervous once I’m actually talking to Lena.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being nervous.”

“Except for the fact that I’ve been trying to ask since the groundbreaking ceremony.”

Alex grins with a small shrug. “At least you have two more weeks.”

Kara groans again.

* * *

“Lena!” Kara smiles brightly when she opens the door to admit her best friend. “Hi.” She steps back to wave Lena into the apartment.

“Is everything okay?” Lena walks into the apartment with an amused smile, noting the difference in behavior in Kara. She sets her purse down on the counter top and turns to face Kara.

“Yup! Everything is fine.” Kara walks to the opposite side of the kitchen island from Lena. 

“Are you sure? When you called, you sounded very… anxious.” Lena’s gaze turns suspicious as she sits on the stool across from Kara.

“Yes, I, uh, wanted to talk to you about the gala.” She touches the corner of her glasses.

“Are you- If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. Or if you’d rather have Sup -”

“No!” Lena’s eyes widen at the sudden outburst from Kara. “Um, no. I do want to go. Of course, I do.” She takes a deep breath. “I just… I don’t want to go by myself.”

Lena’s eyebrows furrow together. “Kara, you’re welcome to invite along anyone you would like to.”

Kara shakes her head slowly, looking down at her hands for a moment. “I don’t want to invite anyone else.” Her voice is soft, and Lena only looks more confused. 

“Kara, what -”

“I don’t want to invite someone because the person I want to go with is already going.” She meets Lena’s eyes unflinchingly, hoping to see comprehension on the younger woman’s face. “Lena, I- I want to go with you… If you’ll have me.”

Lena’s expression begins to look hopeful. “Kara… What are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to ask you…” She reaches a hand across the counter to touch Lena’s hands that are nervously fidgeting together. “Lena, would you like to go to the gala together… as a date… with me?”

They both stop breathing for a moment, sucking in breaths at the question. Lena’s eyes soften. “Yes,” she breathes out with a smile forming on her lips.

Kara begins breathing again as she smiles in return. “Yes?” There’s so much hope in her voice.

“Yes!”

* * *

“Miss Kara! Miss Kara!” A young girl runs up to Kara after she walks into one of the playrooms at the orphanage.

“Hey, Lily!” Kara bends down to bring the girl into a hug. “What are you up to today?” She smiles brightly at the girl when they pull back from the hug. 

“Miss M’gann is coming for a lesson today!” Lily bounces on her toes, clapping her hands. 

“That’s so great!” Kara beams and ruffles the girl’s hair. “Your English is amazing, Lily!”

“Thank you, Miss Kara.” She smiles shyly up at Kara. “Miss M’gann said she’s going to teach me about…” She scrunches her eyebrows in thought. “Um, what do you call the other beings like dogs and the ones with the long necks?”

“Animals?” Kara says with a smile to ensure the girl won’t feel self-conscious.

“Yes! Animals! We are going to learn about different animals here.” Her excitement is contagious.

“That’s so exciting!” Kara picks the girl up, bouncing her a little before letting her relax against her hip. “There are a lot of really cool animals on this planet!” She carries her over to one of the tables. They sit down next to each other.

“Do you want to color with me?”

“Sure!” Kara gets a piece of paper from the center of the table for each of them.

After a few minutes of coloring, Lily speaks again. “Is Miss Lena going to come today?” She doesn’t look up from her coloring. “You two are always together.”

Kara smiles fondly, watching the girl color. “She had to do something, but she will be here later.” 

“Oh. Okay.” The girl smiles at her before continuing her coloring.

“You like Miss Lena, huh?”

That gets the girl’s attention. “Yes! She’s so funny! And she shows us exploding things!”

“Exploding things?” Kara’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Yup!” Lily goes back to her coloring, leaving Kara without a further explanation. Kara chuckles before going back to her picture.

Several other children join their table by the time Lena comes. 

“Miss Lena!” Kara turns her head when she hears children calling out her girlfriend’s name, finding her walking into the room with a bright smile. Kara completely melts at the sight.

After the children greet Lena, Kara finally has room to get to her girlfriend. They both smile into the brief kiss. “Hi, love.” 

Lena smiles at Kara. “Hi, yourself.”

“Did you finish your secret project?” Kara pouts slightly at Lena, letting her know she still wants to know what Lena was doing.

“Mmhmm. I did.” She kisses Kara’s pout before walking past her toward the table Kara recently vacated. “Hi, Lily. What are you doing?”

Lily looks ecstatic to see Lena. “I’m drawing a picture for you!”

“For me?” Lena is genuinely surprised. Kara sits next to her girlfriend, placing a hand on Lena’s thigh.

Nodding, Lily slides the finished picture toward her. “It’s you and Miss Kara and the home.” In the picture, two figures are holding hands and standing in front of a building. There are smaller figures spread out around the picture, playing or doing other various activities. 

“This is beautiful.” Lena sounds almost breathless. If Lily notices the wetness to Lena’s eyes, she doesn’t comment on it. “Thank you.” She passes the picture to Kara to let her see before pulling the young alien into a hug. Lily wraps her arms around Lena’s neck. Kara watches with an adoring smile.

“You like it?” Lily asks when she sits back from the hug.

“I love it,” Lena stage whispers. “Do you want to see what I made?” Lily excitedly nods.

“What?” Kara looks at Lena in question, but only received a wink from her girlfriend.

“Come on,” Lena says as she grabs Lily’s hand. Kara follows them out of the room. An announcement is made over the intercom for a show starting in the auditorium. 

“Lena, what did you do?” 

Looking over her shoulder, Lena just smirks at Kara. 

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“Nope.”

Lena leads them to seats in the middle of the front row. After the seats fill around them, Lily hops out of her chair and runs down the aisle. “Where is she going?” Kara asks Lena.

Without a word, Lena turns toward Kara and kisses her on the lips. “Show’s about to start,” she whispers as the lights dim. 

Shaking her head in amusement, Kara gets comfortable. The curtain opens on the stage to reveal a large, red circle hanging in the backdrop. “Lena, what -”

“Shh.” Lena gets close to Kara’s ear. “Just watch.”

Several of the older resident children walk out onto stage. They begin acting out one of Kara’s favorite stories from Krypton. Lena smiles when she feels Kara’s fingers interlace with hers, and Kara shifts closer to her. Kara is in complete awe throughout the show. 

A loud gasp escapes Kara when Alex walks out on stage. Lena squeezes her hand, but they both continue watching the show. J’onn, M’gann, Kal-El, Lois, Lucy, Mon-El, and Maggie all have small parts in the play. Toward the end, Winn comes out to sing a rendition of one of Kara’s favorite songs in mixed English and Kryptonian. The actors silently act out the end of the story while Winn sings. Lena silently hands Kara tissues. 

When Winn gets to the second chorus of the song, all of the actors go back out on the stage to sing along with him. Lily comes onto the stage, wearing a red cape with the House of El crest on the back. She stands in the center, and Alex and Winn each put a hand on one of her shoulders. After a few lines, Alex and Winn walk down the steps from the center of the stage, walking right up to Kara and Lena. Winn grabs Kara’s hand, and Alex grabs Lena’s. They tug the couple on the stage. Kara is smiling through the tears in her eyes. 

Kara and Lena sing the final chorus in English with everyone on stage. Lena puts her hands on Lily’s shoulders - the young alien standing in front of her. When the song ends, everyone cheers in the audience. All of the children on the stage split to the sides, leaving the adults in the center with Lily. The adults form a half circle around Kara and Lena, who taps Lily on the shoulder. The girl stands behind Lena with a giant smile. Kara looks around in confusion, but Lena grabs her hand to get her attention.

“Kara Danvers.”

Everyone goes silent. Even Kara’s sensitive ears can’t pick up anything with all of the held breaths in the auditorium. She focuses on her girlfriend.

Lena bites her lip, meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. “Kara… You are my best friend.” Kara’s eyes go wide, and her breathing quickens. Lena smiles. “This place,” she gestures with her free hand, “would not have happened without you.”

Kara wants to make a retort about is being Lena’s idea, but she can’t formulate any words over the pounding of her heart.

“We make a pretty great team.” Her smiles turns adoring. “I can’t wait to see what else we can accomplish… if you’ll have me.”

Opening her mouth to reassure Lena, Kara begins to speak. Before any sounds can formulate, she loses control of her jaw when Lena elegantly falls to one knee. Her right hand comes up to cover her gaping mouth, completely understanding why that move is a cliche. 

Their eyes never break contact. “Kara Danvers,” Lena takes a deep breath, “will you marry me?”

Kara’s nodding slowly with her hand still covering her mouth, still unable to find words or believe this is actually happening. She takes a deep breath as she lowers her right hand to cover her heart. “Yes.” It’s said on an exhale.

“Yes?” Lena’s hopeful voice is betraying her nerves.

“Of course, Lena!” Kara is happier than she’s probably ever been.

Lily taps on Lena’s shoulder, handing her a small box. “Thank you, Lily.” Without looking away from Kara’s eyes, Lena takes the ring from the box and slides it on Kara’s finger. 

Kara doesn’t even take the time to look at the ring. She pulls Lena onto her feet and into a kiss filled with all of her love for her new fiancee. Cheering breaks out all around them, and their family comes closer to share in the moment. “I love you so much,” Kara whispers when she rests her forehead against Lena’s.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Kara is admiring the pictures James took at the engagement last week. “These are perfect, James.”

James looks at her with a charming smile. “Thanks, Kara. Let’s be honest, though. There’s no way pictures of that day could have been taken and not turned out perfect.”

Her eyes slide to the ring on her left hand. “Yeah,” she whispers more to herself than to James.

“So what did you want to talk about?” James moves the conversation to less heavy subjects.

Kara smiles gratefully. “We had this idea for the orphanage.”

“I’m listening.”

* * *

With Winn designing the website, and James taking photographs of the orphans, their idea takes off beautifully.

Without the threat of Cadmus anymore for several years, J’onn and Alex believes it’s safe for Kara and Lena to publicize the website for the orphanage. Although, the fiancees would have gone forward with the website with or without the “all clear.” The website is to not only publicize the existence of an alien orphanage, but it also offers a network for those willing or looking to adopt. Within the first few months of its publication, 15 adoptions are processed, nearly a million dollars are made, and news of two more alien orphanages in the works gets out.

“She’s so adorable in her little Supergirl shirt,” Kara gushes at the picture on her laptop.

“Can you imagine how she would react if she knew that she talks to Supergirl almost every day?” Lena’s chin is resting on Kara’s shoulder as they sit on their couch.

“I can’t believe there haven’t been any people interested in visiting with her yet. It’s been three months since the website went live.” Kara hears Lena suck in a sharp breath, and she tries to look down at Lena’s face. She narrows her eyes in suspicion when Lena remains still and silent. “Lena.” There’s no reaction from her fiancee. “Lena,” she says a little louder. “What do you know that I don’t?”

Lena taps her fingers on Kara’s thigh. “I did something.”

Slowly, Kara turns her body toward Lena, forcing Lena to remove her chin from Kara’s shoulder. Kara and Lena stare at each other for what feels like an endless moment in a silent battle of wits. 

Finally, Lena sighs. “She’s not actually on the website.”

“But I’ve seen -”

“She can only be seen from any of our devices or ISPNs.”

“What? Why? When? How?” Kara is blinking in complete shock.

Lena’s eyes fall to her lap, where she busies herself with fidgeting with her fingers. “I couldn’t see her go,” she whispers without looking up from her hands.

“Lena, wh -”

“I’ve fallen in love with that little girl, Kara.” She finally meets Kara’s eyes.

A soft smile spreads on Kara’s face. “So have I, Lena.”

* * *

“This is all so amazing.” Lily asks with wide eyes as she slowly walks around the room, her fingers running over the various pieces of furniture as she walks by them. 

Lena is pressed against Kara’s side as they stand in the doorway of the room. Kara’s arm is wrapped over Lena’s shoulders. “What do you think?” Kara asks.

Lily looks over her shoulder at Lena and Kara in confusion. “Me?”

Patting Kara’s stomach, Lena walks toward Lily in the center of the room. She kneels down to get to Lily’s head level. “Yes, you.” She smiles and takes both of Lily’s hands. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, but why are you showing me this?”

Kara comes to join them. “We want you to come live with us. If you want to, this will be your room.”

It takes a long, tense moment before comprehension dawns on the child. Her entire face brightens, and she bounces a little on her toes. “Really?” Her eyes are full of hope, but there’s some apprehension.

Lena knows that look… intimately. It’s the same look she has had with Kara so many times. “Yes, really.” Lena’s smile shows her dimples. “We want to adopt you, honey.”

“You…” Her eyes fly back and forth between the two women. “Me?” She points to her own chest.

“Yes, you.” Kara’s smile is warm and loving. Without warning, Lily lunges at both women, flinging her arms around their necks. “Is that a yes?” Kara laughs as she hugs her fiancee and Lily to her.

Lily sits back to smile at both women with tears streaming down her face. “Yes!”

All three of them smile even wider as they let the tears flow freely. Kara picks them both up, twirling them around in her arms.

* * *

“Can I help Uncle James take pictures?”

Kara and Lena turn their attention from the wedding plans on the coffee table in front of them to Lily coloring on the floor. “At the wedding?” Kara asks.

Lily smiles up at her mothers. “Yes.”

Turning back to Lena, Kara sees her fiancee shrug slightly. Lena smiles down at their daughter. “We’ll ask him if he doesn’t mind an assistant.” Lily beams and returns to her coloring.

The mothers exchange a look before Kara turns back to Lily while Lena closes the book they were going through. “Hey, Lily.”

“Yes?” Lily turns her attention back to the women on the couch.

“Come sit with us for a minute.” Kara pats the space on the couch between her and Lena.

To Kara’s and Lena’s delight, Lily is eager to meet the little boy they want to add to their family. She insists on helping decorate his room before they bring him home the next week.

* * *

“This itches.” Elcxar tugs at the collar and bow tie around his neck. 

Smiling softly, Lena kneels down to adjust the offending material. “Is that better?”

He smiles crookedly and nods. “Thanks, Mommy.”

Lena’s breath gets stuck in her throat, but Elcxar doesn’t notice since he’s focused on his reflection. Her smile brings her dimples out completely. “You’re welcome.”

Kara and Lily come out of the changing room. While Lily joins her little brother at the mirror, Kara walks up to Lena to pull her into her arms. “Hey, love,” Kara whispers.

“He called me Mommy,” Lena whispers back.

“I heard.” Kara kisses Lena’s cheek as she pulls back from the hug and turns to the children giggling in front of the mirror. “What do we think?” She smiles at Lily and Elcxar as they turn to face their moms with large grins.

Lena wraps her arm around Kara’s waist. “I think they’re ready for a wedding.” She kisses Kara’s cheek. “Now it’s our turn.”

* * *

“Kara?” 

There’s no response.

“Kar?” Alex stands to walk over to her sister’s side. She meets Kara’s eyes in the mirror.

Taking in a deep breath, Kara allows a wistful smile to overtake her face. “This… This is it.” She looks at the dress in her reflection. “This one,” she whispers.

“It’s perfect, Kara.” Alex smiles lovingly at her sister.

“Mama! Mama!” Kara and Alex look over their shoulders toward the source of the voices that broke the sisterly moment.

“Woah! Hold up, munchkins!” Alex squats down to catch Jayme and Elena in her arms before they could jump at their mother and her soon-to-be wedding gown. “Let Mama take her dress off first.” She laughs at the youthful protests from her nieces. 

Kara laughs at the sight before her. “So what do you think, girls?” She holds her arms out from her sides and twirls around in her dress.

“So pretty! Mommy’s gonna love it!” Elena’s nose crinkles with her smile.

“Where is Mommy?” Jayme’s pointed ears move as she speaks.

Alex ruffles Jayme’s hair. “Your mom is with Aunt Maggie trying on dresses, too.” She leans closer to stage whisper to the girls. “They want to keep their dresses a surprise for each other.” She winks before looking over her shoulder at Kara. 

“That’s right!” Kara smiles at her daughters. “So… who’s hungry?”

“Mama is!” Jayme raises her hand and jumps on the balls of her feet. 

Alex throws her head back in laughter and has to stand to keep from falling. Elena joins in on her laughter, and Kara playfully crosses her arms with a glare. Alex pats her sister’s shoulder. “Two-year-olds don’t lie.” She winks at Kara, who rolls her eyes in response.

“I’m going to take this off. Figure out where they want to eat.” Kara shakes her head as she walks back to the changing room. Alex’s and the girls’ laughter hit her ears as she leaves.

* * *

The newlyweds return from their honeymoon to a surprise welcome home party at their penthouse. The penthouse has extended to the top three floors of the building in the past six months to allow them more space, so each child can have their own room. 

“And who’s this?” Lena smiles at the teenage girl trailing behind Maggie.

Maggie steps to the side, gesturing for the girl to step forward. “This is Mithe.” She smiles encouragingly at the alien girl. “She’s been spending some time with me, shadowing me, you could say.”

“Is that so?” Lena asks the girl with a smile.

She nods, but doesn’t speak. Maggie nudges her gently with a smile. “I- I want to be a detective, too.”

“Well,” Lena holds out her hand for Mithe to shake, “it’s nice to meet you, Mithe. I’m Lena.” She throws a slight wink at Maggie. “You’ve found the perfect role model here, if you want to be a detective.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Mithe’s voice is shy, but she smiles at Lena.

“I have to go find Alex.” Maggie pats Mithe’s shoulder. She smirks at Lena, who shakes her head in amusement.

“Hopefully, you can learn to be more subtle than her,” Lena tells Mithe. The girl giggles a little, but she seems surprised by the sound that comes out of her own mouth. Lena smiles softly with a tilt of her head. “How long have you been shadowing Maggie?”

“Um.” She shuffles on her feet. “A few days. She, uh, found me.”

“That’s lucky.” Lena looks away at something for a moment. “Are you hungry?”

The girl raises her eyebrows in mild surprise. “Um, yes.”

“Wondering how I knew that?” Lena asks as she begins walking and waves at Mithe to follow her.

“I thought you were human.”

Laughing, Lena looks at her over her shoulder. “Don’t worry. I am.” She leads them to the patio, where the food is. “I can’t read minds, but I know a hungry Kryptonian when I see one.”

Mithe freezes in utter shock, staring at Lena as they stand next to a table of food. Her mouth hangs open, but she’s unable to grasp onto any words.

“If you’re wondering if anyone else knows, I don’t think so.” She begins pouring herself a drink. “Help yourself.” She gestures toward the food on the table. When Mithe doesn’t move, Lena sets her drink down before facing the girl. “Two things.” Her lips quirk slightly. “Your name. Mithen was one of Krypton’s moons, the one that wasn’t exploded by Jax-Ur.” Mithe tenses, but Lena chooses not to comment. “I knew before hearing your name, though.” She holds up her watch. “See this? It’s made from a mineral that magnetizes Kryptonian matter. I adapted it to notify me as opposed to magnetizing.” She holds her wrist out for Mithe to see. 

After a moment, Mithe breaks eye contact to look at the watch. It’s flashing. She swallows the lump in her throat before speaking. “Are you going to turn me in?”

Lena’s smile turns sympathetic. “You don’t have anything to worry about.” She purses her lips. “How long have you been on Earth?”

“Two years.” She fidgets with her hands, eyebrows furrowing together as if she’s in pain. “But, um, I guess I’m from the future.”

“Are your parents from the Phantom Zone?” Lena’s tone holds no malice, only curiosity.

Mithe nods. “They, um, escaped before the prison ended up here. I was born on a planet they took over. Superman sent them through a black hole while my mother was pregnant with me. They ended up separated. My mother landed on Rokyn shortly after Kandor was enlarged. All she cared about was finding her way back to… him. When she was able to make a tear in space, she sent me through it with a tracking device.”

“How old were you?”

“12.” She takes a deep breath. “I ended up in the Fort Rozz of this time. There were people in suspended animation there, but I was alone. My mother gave me something to use if I ended up in there. It would allow us to use the portal.” She looks down to hide the tears. “I broke the tracker and used the portal. I didn’t even care where it took me.” She meets Lena’s eyes again. “I ended up outside of National City.”

Lena became more and more shocked as Mithe spoke. “Have you been out there, on your own, since then?”

Mithe shrugs. “I’ve done alright. I jumped around between a few alien refugee hideouts.” 

“Are you staying at the home now?”

“No.” Mithe looks down at her feet. “Well, not exactly. I go there to help sometimes. It can get a little overwhelming.”

“Do you ever use your powers?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know how Supergirl does it. I can’t even begin to imagine having enough control over my emotions like that.”

“Perhaps she can help you with that.”

The fact that Lena knows Supergirl doesn’t seem to surprise Mithe. “Detective Sawyer told me you would say something like that.” She smiles in relief.

“In the meantime… my wife and I would be happy to allow you to stay here. As you can see, we have plenty of room, and the sounds of the city don’t really reach us up here.”

Mithe looks skeptical. “I basically just told you that I have powers I don’t have control of and that both of my parents were criminals that fought against Superman… You’d really let the child of super villains into your house, around your family?”

Lena surprises Mithe by laughing. Mithe looks startled, but Kara walks up before Lena can catch her breath to offer an explanation. “Hi.” She smiles at Mithe. “I’m Kara.” She shakes the girl’s hand. “You’ve come to the right family.” With a wink at Lena, she releases Mithe’s hand.

* * *

“Hello?” Lena cradles her cell phone between her ear and shoulder as she types on her laptop.

“Um, hey, Lena.” Mithe’s voice sounds in Lena’s ear. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena focuses her attention on the worried tone of voice.

Mithe sighs. “Koriand’r ran away again.”

It’s Lena’s turn to sigh. “Where are you?”

“The home. I called you right after I found out.”

“Okay, I’ll call K -”

“No.” Mithe hesitates. “I can go find her.”

“Mithe -”

“I can do this. She trusts me.” She sounds so determined. “She’s my age. I under -”

“Okay.”

“We are… Wait. What did you say?”

Lena lets out a breath. “Go find her.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll find her!”

“And, Mithe?”

“Yes?”

“Take her home.”

“Yes, of course. Miss M’gann -”

“No. Take her home, Mithe. I’ll meet you there.”

“Oh.” Understanding fills Mithe’s tone. “Okay.”

The call ends. “I love you, kid,” she whispers with a smirk.

* * *

“Where’s the terror trio?” Lena asks as she sits beside Kara on the couch in their main living room.

Kara snorts out a laugh, wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders. “Do they know you call them that?”

“They’ve embraced it.” Lena laughs. “Ever since Jupiter introduced Toni to us, those three have been inseparable… and insufferable.”

“Loren Jupiter is just jealous that he’s only a millionaire, and you’re a billionaire.”

Lena’s head falls against the back of the couch as she laughs. “Oh, so are you saying Antonia only agreed to stay with us because of our money?” Lena teases.

Kara chuckles, kissing Lena on the lips. “Toni Monetti couldn’t care less about the Luthor money. She’s here because of Mithe.”

Lena groans. “You noticed that too, huh?”

“Ha. Yeah. I don’t think Mithe has though. She’s been too obsessed with all of the training Alex has been giving them. Kory has gotten really good at staff fighting.”

“Is that where they are now?”

“No, actually. Kon-El stopped by earlier, asking them to hang out. They flew off a couple of hours before you got home.”

“What?”

Kara shrugs. “They’re all 18. Well, Kon-El is 20, but still… they aren’t exactly kids, Lee.”

“Connor has been spending a lot of time with them lately.” Lena purses her lips.

“Mmhmm.”

“Do you think they’re up to something?”

Kara shrugs. “As long as there’s nothing on the news showing up about them… I’m good.”

Lena shakes her head in amusement. “So…” she drags out the word as she runs her fingers down Kara’s thigh. “All the little ones are playing at the home…” She straddles Kara’s lap. “The superheroes in training are off probably in some isolated desert…” She slides her hands down Kara’s arms. “All of our children, adopted or honorary, won’t be home for at least a few hours.” She kisses Kara’s forehead. “Nothing is going on at L-Corp.” She kisses Kara’s cheek. “The city isn’t under any threats.” She kisses the other cheek. “It’s a calm Saturday in National City.” She kisses Kara’s nose. “And we have the house all to ourselves.” She finally kisses Kara’s lips.

“Hmm,” Kara hums against her lips. “All to ourselves, huh?”

Nodding, Lena hums in affirmation. “That’s right.”

Kara smirks. In the blink of an eye, she has Lena on her back on the couch, hovering over her. “I like the way you think, Mrs. Luthor.”

“Is that so, Mrs. Luthor?” Lena locks eyes with her wife.

“Very much so.” Kara’s words hit Lena’s lips. Lena stretches up to catch Kara’s lips, but Kara moves out of reach with a smirk. “Want me to show you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any dramatic/angsty/emotional prompts? Or just something different from the ones I've already done...


	15. First Kisses*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, prompts....How many different ways/circumstances can you come up with for a First Kiss?  
> *  
> Or write a bunch of one shots talking about Lena and Kara's first kiss. All in different scenarios. I would love to see that

_ When Lena invites Kara to the gala. _

“Hold on,” Kara says when Lena turns to go to the elevators. “I’ll walk with you.”

Lena only smiles in response as they begin walking together. When they are a safe distance from Mike of the Interns, Lena begins speaking. “So that… Mike…”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. I can think of something to tell him if you’d rather he not go. He’s not exactly… His social skills could use some work.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine for your friend to come along.”

“Right.” Kara nods awkwardly.

“Are you two -”

“No!” The outburst takes Lena by surprise, but she doesn’t comment. “He’s, uh, my cousin.”

“Oh.” Lena tries to ignore how relieved she sounds. They face each other after Lena presses the button for the elevator. 

Kara adjusts her glasses, looking everywhere but at Lena. Right as the elevator dings, Kara blurts, “Did you really come all the way here just to see me?”

Lena blinks in surprise, remaining still for a moment. She takes a deep breath before speaking. “I did.” The elevator begins to close, but Kara sticks her hand in at the last second.

“Oh.” Kara shuffles awkwardly. “Wow… Sorry. The elevator.” She waves for Lena to enter. To Lena’s surprise, Kara follows her through the doors. They remain in silence for a few moments. “Is this a date?” She winces at her third outburst during this conversation and internally face palms. “Oh no… Please just… ignore me… I don’t know why I said that.” She refuses to look at Lena.

Lena clears her throat, finally finding her voice. She speaks without looking at Kara, both facing the doors. “Do… Is that something you would be interested in?” When Kara remains silent, Lena chances a look at her. Kara’s mouth is open in shock, and her eyebrows are nearly to her hairline. “Of course, if it’s not, we can move past this entire ordeal, and go back to the part, where I invited my only friend in this city to my first gala as CEO of L-Corp.” She manages to get through all of that in one breath.

Kara regains her composure. “Yes.” She touches the corner of her glasses.

“Okay, we can just go back and pretend -”

“No.” Kara meets her eyes. “That was a yes to the date.”

“Well then… In that case… Shall I pick you up at 7 on Friday?”

Kara smiles. “It’s a date.”

Lena steps toward Kara just as the elevator stops. “I’ll see you then.” She places a brief kiss to the corner of Kara’s lips and disappears out of the doors as soon as they open.

* * *

_ When Lena feels jealous. _

“Thank you, Kara. I should be le -”

“No,” Alex interrupts Lena. “I was just leaving.” She sends Kara a meaningful look. “It was nice to officially meet you, Miss Luthor. Have a nice day.” She nods professionally at Lena before pulling her sister into a hug. “Let me know if you find out anything,” she whispers for Kara’s sensitive hearing only. “I’ll see you later,” she says louder when she pulls back from the hug. 

Kara nods with a smile. “I’ll call you.”

“Love you,” Alex calls on her way out of the door.

“Love you, too.” Kara turns to Lena when the door closes behind her sister. “So…” She gestures for Lena to sit on one of the stools in the kitchen and perches on one across from Lena. “Supergirl, huh?”

Lena slowly sits on the stool after setting her coat on the stool next to her. “Do I detect a hint of possession in your tone, Miss Danvers?” Lena teases, moving the topic of conversation away from herself.

Laughing nervously, Kara looks down as she adjusts her glasses. “I guess with Ms. Grant gone, I feel like it’s up to me to make sure Supergirl, um, gets the best representation.”

“You know her.” It’s not a question.

Kara tilts her head side to side. “We’ve talked a few times, sure.”

“She must get so lonely.” 

Kara’s taken aback by how sincere Lena sounds… how concerned. “Wh-why do you say that?”

Lena looks down at her fidgeting hands on the countertop. “I know what it’s like to have to make a name for yourself while trying to come out of the shadow of a well-known family member. I- I can’t imagine what it would be like to have to carry the weight of an entire world on your shoulders at the same time… and still be seen as more of a symbol than a person.”

When Lena looks up at Kara, the older woman is staring at her with an unrecognizable expression. 

“Sorry if that was too… heavy.” She lets out a nervous laugh. “It’s not like I can share these thoughts with her, you know? Besides, I did mean it when I said you were my only friend here. My name may as well come with a warning label.” 

“Don’t say that, Lena.” Her eyes stare earnestly into Lena’s. “You’re more than just your name.” She reaches a hand across the island to place it on top of both of Lena’s.

Lena seems to search for something in her eyes. After a few moments, she moves one of her hands on top of Kara’s. “So are you,” she whispers.

Kara tilts her head in question. “What do you mean?”

“I…” She looks at their joined hands for a moment. “I was going to wait until you were ready to tell me, but I tried to put myself in your position. I wasn’t absolutely sure until meeting your sister.” She meets Kara’s eyes again. “It was the way you looked at her… today and when Corben had a gun pointed at her.” She idly rubs her thumb over Kara’s knuckles, seemingly without conscious thought. Kara is looking at her with a blank expression. “You… don’t have to say anything… As a matter of fact, it may be better if you don’t.” She smiles self-deprecatingly. “I am a Luthor, afterall.”

That breaks Kara out of her introspection. “I don’t care what your name is, Lena.”

Lena lets out a breath. 

“I’ve learned to look past what people are and focus on who they are themselves.” She moves around the island without moving her hand from Lena’s. “One day, I’m sure, the rest of the world will see you past your last name.” A small smile breaks out on Lena’s face, and Kara tugs her hand to make them face each other on the same side of the counter. “Maybe, one day, we’ll both learn to stop comparing ourselves to our families.”

Biting her lip, Lena’s eyes fall to their hands in her lap. “Are you always one to give motivational speeches?”

Kara chuckles a little nervously. “Um, no. Not really.”

They meet each other’s eyes, and the tension Lena tried to break only increases. “Lucky me.” Her voice drops to just above a whisper, and her eyes drop to Kara’s lips without her permission.

Kara catches the movement of her eyes, and her own eyes drop to Lena’s lips. “I guess so,” she whispers back as she subconsciously leans closer to Lena.

“Kara, what…” Her eyes drop to Kara’s lips again. “What’s going on here?” She’s whispering now.

“I don’t know,” Kara whispers, too. She feels Lena move closer. “Maybe we can find out together.”

Lena sucks in a shaky breath. “How exactly did we get here?” Their faces are less than a foot apart.

“Do you want to stop to find out?”

Shaking her head, Lena shifts forward on the stool to get closer to Kara. “Not right now.” 

With that, Kara closes the distance between them, softly bringing their lips together.

* * *

_ When Lena asks Kara to dance. _

“Since Supergirl is keeping an eye on everything, perhaps I can talk you into a dance?” Lena smirks at Kara, placing her hand on Kara’s elbow.

“Oh!” Kara looks around at the gala, her first gala that she was invited to herself. “Sure!” She smiles at Lena, missing the curious glance Winn sends them.

Smiling wider, Lena slides her hand down from Kara’s elbow to grip her hand. She jerks her head toward the dance floor before tugging Kara toward it. Sensing Kara’s uncertainty and nervousness, Lena smiles softly at her as she reaches for Kara’s free hand to put it on her shoulder. “There.” She adjusts their joined hands and places her left hand on Kara’s waist. 

Kara’s smile changes from shy to easy as they dance together. They laugh as Lena releases her waist to twirl her around. When she spins back to Lena, she gets distracted in her laughter and misjudges the distance. Their bodies end up closer together than before, leading Kara’s right arm to go around Lena’s neck. Lena sucks in a sharp breath, but allows her left arm to slide around Kara’s lower back. 

They aren’t laughing anymore.

Feeling that same urge she had with James before, Kara closes the distance between their lips. Lena freezes for a moment, but before Kara can pull back in fear, Lena is responding to the kiss.

The thieves showing up breaks them apart. Lena turns to deal with them with her calm, Luthor demeanor as if she didn’t just kiss another woman in front of a party full of people.

* * *

_ When Kara gets to fully hug Lena for the first time. _

J’onn tells her they will let her know if there are any updates on Cadmus… or Lillian… or Jeremiah.

Alex tells her to be careful while her powers are still working on coming back.

Mon-El tells her she should hang out with him since he still has his powers.

Everyone implies she should stay away from L-Corp… away from Lena.

But Lena is her friend.

Kara is taken aback by the relief that floods through her when she sees Lena smile at her. Lena stands from her desk with such a bright smile to greet her friend.

Her friend.

Lena is her friend.

Instead of going to the couch, Kara lets some voice or subconscious take over as she intercepts Lena on the way to the couch. She pulls her into a hug.

A real hug.

This may be the only time she gets to actually hug Lena.

She internally laughs at this one good thing about a solar flare.

Of course, she still has to worry about why Lillian wants her blood, but she has Lena in her arms right now.

Lena seems surprised by the hug, but she returns Kara’s eager squeeze after a brief moment.

Kara, not for the first time, wonders how starved for touch Lena is after… Well after her history.

She doesn’t know how long the hug lasts, but she revels in the ability to squeeze Lena without having to do calculations. Her chin rests on Lena’s shoulder, and she allows her eyes to close for just one calm moment.

Lena is smiling at her when they step back from the hug.

Kara’s smile brightens when she notices that Lena has dimples.

“I like your dimples.”

A surprised laugh leaves Lena’s lips, and her smile grows as she walks to the couch. “Hello to you, too, Kara.”

Kara plops down beside her. “Hey.” She smiles at Lena. 

Her eyebrows scrunch together when she processes what she said a moment ago.

“Did I really just comment on your dimples?”

Lena’s laugh is louder this time. “You did.” She shakes her head. “Can’t say I’ve ever had anyone do that before.”

“That’s too bad. It’s really nice when you smile like that.”

Kara hears Lena take in a sharp breath. 

Leaning closer to Lena, Kara tilts her head as she focuses on Lena’s eyes. Being this close to Lena is new, so discovering that Lena’s eyes are actually several shades is a surprise.

“So…” Lena adjusts her position on the couch. “Did you come here to comment on and stare at my facial features, or is there something I can do for you?”

“Oh!’ Kara rubs the bridge of her nose. “Neither? I just come to see you.”

“Lucky me.” 

Lena does the eyebrow thing.

Kara has tried to do that before in the mirror.

It’s not quite as elegant as when Lena does it.

“You know, actually, I’m glad you stopped by.”

“You are?”

“I have been,” she takes a breath, “wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me.”

Kara begins to respond, but stops when she plays the words over in her head. 

She recognizes Lena’s current tone.

And that lip bite.

Last time Lena was like this, she asked Kara to go to the gala.

Now, she’s asking her to dinner.

Kara understands now.

“Oh.”

Lena sits up straighter, and her smile falters. “Sorry. Maybe I’ve read this wrong. I shouldn’t have -”

She doesn’t know why she does it.

She really doesn’t.

Sometimes she’s compelled to jump into action without thought.

It’s happened before.

She just surges forward and silences Lena with a kiss.

“Um.” She sits back. “I don’t know why I did that.”

Lena actually looks shy. “Do you wish you hadn’t?”

“No.”

* * *

_ When Kara brings fried, sugary goodness. _

“Yeah, they’ve all called for a quote.” Lena rubs at her neck. “Not you though? Snapper Carr hasn’t sent you her to shake me down -” Lena laughs through the words as a result of how uncomfortable she is.

“No.” Kara doesn’t let her finish her rambling. “No, I’m here as a friend.”

Lena looks down at the swell of emotions arising in her.

“I thought you could use some fried sugary goodness in your life.” She holds up a white, paper bag. “You eat donuts, right?”

“Ah, well,” Lena pushes herself off her desk, and places a hand on the bag. “I am human.” 

Kara laughs slightly nervously, and follows Lena to the couch.

“Thank you, Kara.”

“So was it awful?”

Lena sits, as she answers. “Eh, it actually felt good to testify. I got to say my piece, and I only distanced myself from the Luthor name.” Kara sits across from her, and Lena pulls out a donut. “And then I came back here to 12 calls from her lawyers.” Her eyes are wide, and she smiles through the bitterness. She starts picking at the donut. “She wants to see me.”

“What do you think she wants?” Kara pulls out her own donut.

“Probably to tell me that my outfit in court was horrible, and that I need a makeover.” She lets out a chuckle. Her face falls, and she looks at the donut in her hands. “Ugh, I don’t know, and I don’t care. I just thought I was done with her, you know? Finally shut the door on being a Luthor… and then there she was, back on my phone sheet.”

Kara looks down, picking at her own donut. “12 times.”

“You don’t think I should feel guilty for… for not wanting to see that monster, right?”

“Well, do you think you would find peace of mind by visiting her, and telling her how you really feel?” Kara leans back, and looks at Lena.

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t make a difference.” Lena’s eyes stay glued on her hands picking at the donut. She shakes her head slightly, and hums in thought. “She’s been the same way since the day I met her.”

Kara looks away again, and pushes up her glasses. “I’ve spent most of my life wishing I could talk to people that are no longer here.” Lena allows herself to look at Kara with affection, while the woman’s eyes are cast down. Kara looks back up directly into Lena’s eyes. “She’s still here, and she’s still your mom.”

Lena looks away for a moment. She looks back at Kara briefly. “Yeah,” She says quietly, looking down again.

“I don’t… I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, Kara, it’s fine.” Lena is still speaking softly.

“Would you… do you… If you don’t feel safe, Supergirl can go to keep watch from the outside. Make sure you get there and home safely.”

Lena shakes her head slowly. “No, Kara. Please don’t do that.”

“Okay.”

“But thank you. I- I… I’m not used to having someone that cares like you do.”

Kara’s smile is genuine as she tilts her head at Lena. “You should get used to it.” She laughs. “I’m pretty hard to get rid of.”

Lena laughs fondly as she shakes her head. She lowers her donut to her lap. “I don’t believe I’ll be complaining about that.”

“Good,” Kara says with a decisive nod of her head.

Unable to help herself, Lena laughs again. “You are something else, Miss Danvers.”

Kara shrugs, swallowing her mouthful of donut. “What are friends for?”

Lena’s not laughing anymore, and her smile slowly dims. “Yes. Friends.” She forces a smile back onto her face as she meets Kara’s eyes again. “I must say I’m quite thankful you walked into my office behind Clark Kent.”

Kara’s crinkle appears on her forehead. “Did I ever tell you that you’re part of the reason I became a reporter?”

“Really?” A charmed smile is on Lena’s face.

Nodding, Kara turns sideways to face Lena. “You’re an inspiring person, Miss Luthor.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Lena looks down to hide the goofy grin on her face.

Kara scoots closer until their legs are touching, and she places a hand on Lena’s thigh. “I know.” There’s something different in her expression when Lena looks up at her. They’re closer than either of them realized.

Lena doesn’t know what to say… so she doesn’t say anything. She’s never been one to shy away from risks. To give Kara fair warning, she lifts her free hand to Kara’s cheek before slowly leaning toward her. Kara doesn’t move, but she doesn’t pull away. Lena stops an inch from Kara’s lips. “We can pretend this never happened if you want.” Her whisper tickles Kara’s lips.

After a moment of looking at Lena, Kara shakes her head minutely. “No,” she whispers before removing the remaining distance.

* * *

_ When Kara Danvers is Lena’s hero. _

Lena finishes reading the article, and lowers it to her lap before daring a look at Kara, who is looking down. “It’s a good article.” With a radiant smile, Lena sets the magazine on the coffee table. “You flatter me.”

The reporter’s head shoots up immediately. “I only wrote the truth.” Lena falls against the back of the couch with a smirk. Kara smiles, and looks directly at Lena. Her voice takes on a more tender tone as she looks away. “I’m learning to keep digging even when all the evidence points one way. There’s always another side.”

“Even when it’s hard to find?”

“Especially when it’s hard to find.” Lena smiles at her friend, who is looking down at her feet. A small silence falls between them, and they both look away. Kara takes a deep breath, and turns her head back to Lena. “So my office is… is overflowing with flowers.”

The CEO turns to Kara with a look of mock innocence. “Really?”

“Yeah…”

Lena can no longer hold back the smile. 

A giggle bubbles out of Kara, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle. Both women look down again. “You didn’t have to do that.” She shakes her head, still maintaining the bright smile.

The smile on Lena’s face is almost wistful. “Yeah… I did… Supergirl told me that it was who who sent her.” Lena’s eyes stay on Kara, while the older woman turns away. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

With a sigh, Kara turns back to Lena. “Well, that’s what friends are for.”

Lena minutely shakes her head, still with a small smile. “I’ve never had friends like you before.” Her voice is soft, and full of adoration. “Come to think of it, I’ve never had family like you.” Kara looks away, and Lena’s eyes are drawn down. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that.”

“Now, you have someone that will stand up for you always.”

Looking down, Lena opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again. Her entire head turns down as she gathers her thoughts. Her voice is stronger when she looks back up. “Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you,” She looks directly into Kara’s eyes. “Are my hero.” Her voice drops to a playful whisper. 

Kara chuckles, and throws her head back. The two women laugh comfortably in each other’s presence. They stand together, still wearing smiles. To both of their surprise, Lena reaches for a hug first. Both of their eyes close in content over the other’s shoulder. Kara smiles brightly when she feels Lena melt into the hug. Lena takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

They takes their time to pull back from the hug, neither wanting to release the other for some reason. Their cheeks brush against each other, and they both suck in a breath. When they can see each other’s faces, they stop moving back from the hug while their arms stay loosely around each other. Lena’s eyes lock on Kara’s, and she bites her lip. Kara’s eyes drop down to catch the movement. Lena holds her breath when she sees Kara look at her lips. In reaction, Kara’s hands slide down to Lena’s waist, and she meets Lena’s eyes again. Lena’s hands brush against Kara’s neck. “Kara,” she whispers.

Kara swallows heavily. “Lena, I…” She seems to look for something in Lena’s face. “I could have lost you.” Her voice is soft.

Lena shakes her head. “It wasn’t my first escape from death.”

“No, but it was the closest, and I don’t think I can just sit around and stay quiet anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

Kara takes a slow breath and releases it before speaking. “I- I- Do you-” Her eyes drop to Lena’s lips. “Can I-”

Lena’s lips effectively end her rambling. Kara gets over her shock quickly and pulls Lena closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

_ When Kara turns down Lena. _

“Kara!” Lena stands from her desk chair to greet her friend near the couch. “What a lovely surprise.” 

Kara laughs as they hug. “Really?” She has a teasing grin when they pull back from the hug to go to the couch. “You asked me to stop by today.” She playfully rolls her eyes.

Lena laughs. “I did.” She turns to face Kara. “Are you hungry?”

Pushing up her glasses, Kara chuckles. “Is that why you wanted me to come over? To feed me lunch?”

“If you aren’t hungry, I can tell my assistant that he can have the Chinese I’m having him pick up.”

Kara’s mouth drops open as she brings a hand to her chest in mock horror. “I didn’t say I wasn’t hungry.”

Lena smiles victoriously. “She should be here soon. I thought it would be nice to eat and chat.”

“Is there something specific you wanted to talk about?” Kara settles on the couch, so she’s facing Lena.

Wringing her fingers in her lap, Lena looks out the windows briefly. “I know you don’t blame me for losing your job, but -”

“Lena.” Kara’s tone carries a warning.

“I’m not going to try to talk to Snapper again,” Lena says with her hands up in surrender.

“Good.” Kara still seems skeptical.

“I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about coming here.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together. “Lena, what -”

“You could be on my PR team. You could manage my PR team.” 

Lena’s barely hidden nervousness surprises Kara. “You… You’re offering me a job… here?”

“I am.” Lena nods.

Kara adjusts her glasses again, looking away from Lena for a moment. “I, um, I can’t, Lena.”

“What?”

She meets Lena’s eyes again. “I know your company is amazing, and I am not against working in public relations or anything like that,” she’s quick to reassure her friend. “I just can’t work f-for  **you** .”

“For me?” Lena doesn’t quite hide the confusion and hurt.

“That came out wrong.” Kara adjusts on the couch. “I… It’s not… you, exactly. It’s… I don’t think…” She sighs and rubs her forehead before staring right into Lena’s eyes. “You know that saying?... Don’t,” she crinkles her eyebrows together, “um, go to the bathroom where you eat.”

“I’m familiar with something like that.” Lena’s voice comes out a little teasing with her amused smirk. She narrows her eyes in suspicion when Kara begins to fidget with her hands in her lap. “Kara… are you trying to tell me something?”

“Um.” Kara smiles nervously, resisting the urge to fidget with her glasses.

Lena shifts closer to press her knee against Kara’s and places her hand on Kara’s fidgeting hands. “What if said I felt the same?”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “What? You mean… Do you… Are you...” She can’t finish the sentence.

With a coy smile, Lena slowly slides closer to Kara to give her enough time to move if she wants to. She presses her lips against Kara’s for a brief moment. “Does that clear things up for you?” she asks against Kara’s lips.

* * *

_ When Kara is grief baking. _

“Are you grief baking?”

“No.”

Lena looks skeptically at Kara. “Liar.”

“Fine. Fine. Maybe I am.” Kara tosses her apron onto the countertop as Lena takes a seat on one of the stools. “For a while, being a single, unemployed young adult had a certain intrigue to it.” 

Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara. “And now?”

Kara sighs dramatically and slumps onto a stool across from Lena. “I’m bored.”

A chuckle escapes Lena, and Kara sends her an indignant expression. “Sorry.” She stifles her laughter. “It’s not funny. It’s just… I don’t think many people our age would have trouble finding something to do around here.”

“Sure, but everyone I know has a job. I haven’t heard back from anywhere.” Kara lets out a dejected sigh.

“You will. It’s only been a few weeks, Kara.”

“Thanks, Lena.” She smiles gratefully. 

“In the meantime…” Lena reaches down for her purse as she gets off the stool. “I took the day off of work.”

“You did?” Kara instantly perks up, hopping off of her own stool.

“Yes, and I think it’s my turn to buy lunch, if memory serves me correctly.”

Kara begins walking toward the door backward to face Lena. “We both know your memory is amazing, and you have not forgotten that you haven’t let me pay the past three times.”

Lena narrows her eyes in suspicion as she follows Kara to the door. “No…” she drags out the word. “That doesn’t seem right.” The hint of a smile at her lips betrays her. She winks at Kara. “It’s only fair since you are jobless, and it’s partially my fault.”

“What?” Kara bumps into the door, playful demeanor leaving her. Lena stops a foot in front of her. “Lena,” Kara scolds, “we talked about this.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

Lena mirrors her pose. The stare at each other in a silent battle of will. “Fine,” Lena assents. Just as Kara begins to smile victoriously, Lena speaks again. “That still doesn’t change the fact that I have plenty of Luthor inheritance to spend on my best friend that is currently in between jobs.”

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but ends up shutting it with a click. “You know… I still don’t like that idea of just letting you pay for me.” They begin speaking quickly, overlapping each other’s words.

“It’s really not that big of a deal, Kara.”

“It’s not that.”

“I just don’t see why -”

“I don’t want you to feel like -”

“- you won’t just let me -”

“- you have to buy my friendship or something.”

“- pay for a simple meal.”

“I care about you, Lena. This is silly.”

“It’s not a burden at all, and I enjoy spending the time with you.”

“It would be different if you asked me on a date, but -” Kara’s eyes go wide, and she slaps a hand over her mouth.

“Wh-what was that?” Lena’s arms drop to her side.

Kara’s mouth opens and closes a few times. “I- I said… Um, date?”

The corner of Lena’s lips twitch upward. “Are you asking me, Miss Danvers?”

“Um, asking you what exactly?”

Lena takes a deep breath. “We have been playing this game for quite a few months.” She holds up her hands in surrender. “Mind if I make a suggestion?”

“Um.” Kara rubs her hands on her pants. “Sure.”

With one step, Lena removes the space between them, immediately placing one hand on Kara’s elbow as she leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. She pulls back, but stays close to Kara.

“Oh.” Kara blinks through her surprise. “Yes. That works.” She moves back in to capture Lena’s lips.

* * *

_ When Kara and Lena have a platonic lunch date. _

“Wait, Lena.” 

Lena stops walking away from the table they were having lunch at, and looks over her shoulder at Kara. When Kara stares at her while fidgeting with her hands, Lena turns to face her completely. “Are you okay?” She seems so concerned.

“Sorry! Yes!” Kara takes a few steps closer to Lena. “I know you have to get to that meeting with the woman, with your new partner, for that project, but… there’s something I want to ask you because I can’t keep telling myself I’ll do it next time.” She takes a few more steps.

“What is it, Kara?” Lena smiles encouragingly at her best friend.

Kara closes the distance to reach for one of Lena’s hands. She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “I… ended things with Mike.”

“You did?” Lena’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Are you okay?” She pulls out her phone. “Let me just call -”

“No!” She shakes her head. “No, I’m fine. You don’t have to cancel your meeting or anything like that.” She meets Lena’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Lena says slowly. “I don’t understand. What -”

Lena is silenced by lips pressing softly against hers. Kara pulls back with wide eyes. “Oh! Um. Okay. Sorry.” Lena’s eyes are almost as wide as Kara’s, and her mouth is slightly hanging open. “I didn’t mean to… I mean… I was trying to ask you to have dinner with me first. I just… got ahead of myself. I didn’t mean to just do that without warning or seeing if that was something you wanted. I -”

“Kara.”

She closes her mouth with an audible click, giving Lena her full attention.

“I’m free tomorrow night. Call me?” Lena is smiling at Kara.

Kara nods eagerly. “I will.”

* * *

_ When Lena brings potstickers and movies. _

Lena surprises Kara with her favorite food and movies they talked about watching.

She doesn’t have a reason when Kara asks her.

She also doesn’t admit to Kara that she just missed her.

She wanted to spend time with her.

When Kara insists Lena to have the last potsticker, she steadfastly ignores the twisting feeling in her stomach. 

They finish eating, and Kara uses her pout to keep Lena on the couch while she cleans and retrieves a bottle of wine.

Lena inhales deeply and slowly when Kara sits close enough to her on the couch, so their entire sides a pressed together.

She blinks quickly, forcing her eyes to remain on the television. She realizes she missed something significant in the movie, but Kara is radiating heat next to her.

This isn’t the first time they’ve huddled up on the couch together to watch a movie. 

But they are in pajamas this time.

Kara specifically invited her for a sleepover, insisting that they experience this activity they both missed out on as children. Lena’s breath was stolen from her when Kara opened the door in shorts and a tank top. Lena had both thanked and cursed the California heat.

With the way their bodies are pressed together combined with the brief clothing they’re wearing, a fair amount of skin contact is happening.

Lena is amazed by how casual Kara is right now.

She’s so lost in her thoughts and senses, she doesn’t notice the scrolling credits until Kara’s voice breaks her out of her reverie. 

“Wanna go to bed?”

“What?” Lena’s head jerks toward Kara.

Kara’s smiling at her. “You seem a little out of it. We can go lay down and just put something on Netflix.”

“Oh. Both of us?”

“Of course.” Kara speaks as if the two of them sleeping in a bed together is just completely normal. “It’s a sleepover. At some point, we have to lay down, right?”

“I suppose so.” Lena’s own calm response surprises her.

“Come on.”

Now, Kara is grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the bed. Maybe Lex won’t be the only Luthor to be driven mad by a Super. Lena shakes that thought away from her mind.

Getting ready for bed flies by in a haze for Lena. She knows they were talking, but she can’t remember what about.

Lena is very aware of the small amount of space between them as they both lay on their backs. Kara’s smell surrounds her, and she doesn’t know what she wants more: to get out of there or wrap herself further in the blanket.

She feels the bed move, and then Kara is facing her.

“Are you asleep?”

She bites her lip, contemplating a response.

“At the risk of sounding unoriginal… I can hear how fast your heart is beating.”

Lena sighs before deciding to roll over to face Kara.

It wasn’t her best idea.

In the low light from the television, Lena can see that Kara is close. Very close.

“Would it be completely inappropriate if I asked if I can kiss you?”

Lena goes still, running over the words in her head a thousand times within a matter of seconds. “No,” she whispers.

She watches Kara nod before she feels Kara’s hand seek out hers.

Reaching out her own hand, she lets Kara tangle their fingers together.

Somehow, Kara moving toward is both the slowest and fastest moment Lena has ever experienced. 

The anticipation explodes from her stomach when soft lips touch hers.

It’s too much and not enough.

“Was that okay?” Kara’s words trickle over her lips.

“So okay.”

“Can we do it again?”

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts anyone?


	16. The Lifeguard*

 

Shutting off the ignition, Lena gathers her bag from the passenger seat before getting out of her car. She keeps her sunglasses on her face as she walks through the parking lot. Being 16 and in university does not provide one with many friends to be had. While everyone around her planned extravagant trips for spring break, she researched low-key cities on the beach in California. 

Now, Lena is walking over the sand on a beach in Midvale, California. With her car being one of five in the parking lot, she anticipates a relaxing day at the beach. Past the lifeguard post, she sees several boulders providing a shaded area. Tucking her bag over her shoulder further, she makes her way to the spot. 

“Hi!”

Lena falters slightly at the voice. She stops walking and looks up at the lifeguard post. “Oh.” She feels immensely grateful for the large sunglasses covering the surprise evident in her raised eyebrows and wide eyes. “Hello.”

The lifeguard smiles widely at her, making Lena wonder if it’s possible for a human to be this beautiful. “I’ve never seen you around here.” The lifeguard stands from her chair and sits on the edge of the post, so her legs dangle over the edge. “I’m Kara.” She stretches a hand toward Lena.

“Lena.” She hesitantly reaches for Kara’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Lena. Have a great time!” Kara hops back up and resumes her seat.

Lena begins walking again, forcing herself not to turn around to steal another glance at the gorgeous lifeguard. She lays out her beach blanket, dropping her bag on top of it before sinking down onto it. Propping herself on her bag, she pulls out the book she’s been dying to read. 

After reading the first page ten times, she gives into her urge to cast her eyes toward the lifeguard again.

“Holy shit…” She manages to turn just in time to see Kara removing her shirt, displaying impressive muscles on her arms. Kara’s head turn to her, and Lena jerks her eyes back to her book. She peeks out of the corner of her eye, but Kara is back to scanning the beach. “There’s no way she could have heard me,” she says under her breath.

After being able to finish an entire chapter, Lena rewards herself with another glance at Kara. She rolls her eyes at that thought, but looks anyways. Kara is leaning her forearms against the railing, scanning the beach. 

“Wow. Maybe I should move to California after I graduate.”

Lena narrows her eyes when Kara smiles, questioning if Kara can hear her.

Feeling the need to cool off, Lena sets her book down on her blanket. She stands up and tugs her shirt off over her head. When her head is clear of the shirt, she catches a glimpse of Kara jerking her head away from her direction.

“Interesting.”

She slowly removes her shorts, tossing them on top of her shirt. Unlike Kara, Lena is wearing a bikini. She walks on a path that is just slightly angled to take her closer to Kara. By the time her feet hit the water, she is almost in front of Kara. She stops when the water reaches her knees, letting the waves crash against her legs. With a coy smirk, she stretches her arms over her head languidly. She tugs the hair tie out of her hair, letting the black locks slide down her back. After a few more steps to deeper water, she smoothly dives into the water.

When she surfaces, she’s facing the shore again. She slowly stands with the water coming to her waist. Leaning her head back, she runs her fingers through her hair. With a curious glance, she’s pleased to find that Kara is watching her. 

“Today is more entertaining than I thought it would be.”

Again, Kara reacts after she speaks.

After running her fingers through her hair, Lena makes her way back to shore. She walks along the shore, keeping just her feet under water until she reaches her little spot. Before stepping on her blanket, she picks up her towel to dry herself off a little. 

Once she’s laid out back on her blanket, she stares out at the waves, keeping Kara in her peripheral vision.

“What are you doing, Lena?” She laughs at herself. “If Mother could see you now.”

Groaning at her own antics, she pulls a bottle of water from her cooler. She sips at her water, enjoying the feeling of the sun drying the beads of water from her body.

She manages to read one more page of her book before Kara pops into her mind again. 

“Ugh, fuck it.”

Snatching a bottle of water from her cooler, she makes her way toward Kara. She takes advantage of her dark shades and thoroughly runs her eyes over Kara as she gets closer.

Kara is standing at the railing of the post, resting her forearms on it as she scans her eyes over the few people enjoying the beautiful day. When Lena is close enough to see her facial features clearly, she notices that Kara is grinning.

“You look like you’re having an exciting day,” Lena says when she is within earshot.

Gripping the railing, Kara swings her legs down to sit on the edge of the post with her legs dangling over the side, taking up the same position from when she introduced herself to Lena. 

“I can’t complain when there’s an amazing view like this.”

Lena narrows her eyes in suspicion, wondering if Kara means something other than the oceanic view. “Yes.” Lena rests a hand on one of the rungs of the ladder to the outpost. “This beach definitely offers a dazzling view I wasn’t expecting.”

Kara’s smile turns crooked. Without a word, she grabs the lower railing at her chest level and swings under it to land on the ground beside Lena. “The view today is exceptional.” She pushes up her glasses. “If I can say so myself.”

Turning toward the ocean, Lena rests her back against the ladder. “I thought you might like some cold water.” She holds the bottle out for Kara. 

“Thanks.” Kara accepts the water with a smile that causes Lena’s breath to catch in her throat. 

“My pleasure.” They both look out over the water. “I suppose I should let you get back to guarding lives. I wouldn’t want to distract a hero that may be needed.”

That makes Kara laugh. “I’m no hero.”

“Give it time.” Lena pushes off the ladder to walk back to her blanket. “See you later, hero.” She internally preens at the slight flush on Kara’s cheeks before turning around. 

“Yeah, see you.”

She smiles when she hears Kara call after her, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

Back on her blanket, she pretends to read her book while she lets her mind wander through various scenarios involving talking to Kara.

“Why are you even thinking about this?” She shakes her head and tries to focus on the text in front of her.

A few chapters later, she decides to take a break. Playing music on her phone, she begins snacking on the fruits she brought with her. Kara comes to her mind again. She glances over her shoulder, curious if Kara would be willing to talk over a bowl of fruit.

The grape poised before her lips falls from her fingers.

Kara, the hot lifeguard with the amazing smile and toned arms, is unwrapping a hamburger she just pulled from her fanny pack. 

“Not what I would expect someone with a body like that to be eating.”

She sees Kara cough around the burger.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunch together behind her Aviators. “You can hear me, can’t you?”

Kara shuffles in her seat, but keeps her eyes focused on the beach.

“That or I’m just really attracted to her, and I’m reading too much into everything she does or says.” Lena rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to her lunch.

Lena doesn’t see Kara do a spit take with the water Lena gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also prompt idea! From Texts from Last Night: "(215): the hot lifeguard just pulled a McDonald's cheeseburger out of her fanny pack" Picturing this as Lena, from behind her aviators, watching Kara lifeguard/ snack at the pool.


	17. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I want to see something funny where everyone at the DEO and all the superfriends get hooked on Alex and Maggie's betting. They create a betting pool complete around Kara and Lena. So it starts from where they are just friends all the way until they are married with kids.
> 
> posted on tumblr by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out so much longer and more intricate than I intended... So I posted it by itself and on my one-shot collection.

“Okay. Fine. I get to drive your motorcycle if I win.”

“Deal.” Maggie smirks at Alex before shaking her hand.

They both turn to lean back on a lab table to watch Kara storm into the room. She doesn’t even notice Alex and Maggie off to the side. Her attention is focused on J’onn and Winn, and her crinkle is showing on her forehead. Winn looks up at her with wide eyes, but J’onn remains calm.

“Why is Vasquez questioning Lena?” Kara huffs in frustration.

J’onn calmly crosses his arms before speaking to Kara. Behind Kara’s back, Maggie smirks at Alex. “Looks like I get to try out your new gun,” the detective whispers to Alex.

Alex groans and walks out of the room with Maggie close behind. They don’t see Winn watch them leave.

* * *

Winn and Alex are investigating a crime scene involving aliens. While Winn is focused on his tablet, Alex notices Maggie ducking under the police tape to join them.

“Danvers, what do you have?” Maggie asks.

“Looks like some sort of alien refugee hideout. We think they may have been kidnapped.”

“Cadmus?” Maggie asks.

“Can’t really jump to that yet, but knowing them…” She leaves the answer open-ended.

“There are some reporters here already,” Maggie says. “She’s probably heard about this by now.” She doesn't need to specify who she is talking about. A conspiratorial smirk spreads on Maggie’s face. “I give her five minutes including the time it will take to get past the police barrier.”

Alex shakes her head. “You’re forgetting last time, Sawyer. Three minutes max.”

Winn perks up suddenly. “Are you guys betting on how long it will take Kara to get here?” They both turn to him with similar raised eyebrow looks. He smiles. “Count me in, but you’re both wrong. I give her one minute to land here as Supergirl.”

Alex and Maggie look at each other and shrug. “Ten dollars from the losers?” Maggie suggests. The other two only have time to agree to the bet before Supergirl lands behind Alex and Maggie.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Supergirl asks, and Alex and Maggie groan in unison before turning to face her.

Supergirl doesn’t see the fist pump Winn does behind Alex and Maggie.

* * *

Spinning around in his chair, Winn listens to Alex and Vasquez have a debate about choke holds. The past week in National City has been almost void of criminal activity, and all of the aliens seem to be giving them a break.

“You know who would be fun to practice that on?” Winn interrupts their discussion, and they both turn to him. “Kara.” He grins mischievously.

The two agents look at each other. Slowly, smiles grow onto their faces.

* * *

“Hey, Alex.” Kara walks up to her sister. “What’s up?”

“Come with me.” Alex leads her to the kryptonite training room.

“Is everything okay? When you called me in, I thought… what?” She stops just inside of the training room and looks at her sister. “Why are they here?” She gestures to Maggie, Vasquez, and Winn.

“We’re going to go over escapes. There have been an influx in aliens and metas with super strength.” Alex shrugs. “Seems like the right time.”

“Okay… but why-”

“We’re here to help with different methods,” Maggie interjects.

“Oh. Okay.” Kara smiles lightly at Maggie, missing the high five exchanged between Alex and Vasquez. “Wait… Why is Winn here?”

Winn looks up from his tablet with wide eyes and a slightly slacked jaw. “Um.”

“He’s working on a program to record your fighting style in a way that will analyze how to efficiently use your different powers with different opponents,” Vasquez says.

“That’s so cool!” Kara smiles brightly at Winn, who tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a wince.

“Let’s get started!” Maggie claps her hands to get to the reason they are there.

Sitting on a bench, Winn records everything to ensure they have accurate data to review. Later, Winn and Alex are stuck taking over Vasquez’s late night shift while Maggie has to share her aunt’s recipe for tamales.

* * *

The next week, Lucy comes to visit. Vasquez tells Lucy about her win, and Lucy scares Winn into showing the video on one of the command center screens while J’onn is out on a mission. He grumbles something about how he thinks Lucy shouldn’t even be allowed in the DEO since she doesn’t work for them anymore, but everyone ignores him as they replay the video with Kara struggling in Vasquez’s arms. Alex walks into the room, and Winn rushes to turn the video off, thinking he will get yelled at. She only laughs and demands a new bet.

“Where’s Kara?” Lucy asks.

“Probably with Lena,” Winn mumbles.

“Lena Luthor?” Lucy asks with raised eyebrows.

“You heard me?” Winn’s eyes widen.

“Oh yeah!” Maggie joins the conversation. “Those two are quite the gal pals.” She winks at Alex.

“Stop,” Alex warns.

“Wait. What’s going on with Kara and Lena Luthor?” Lucy asks after witnessing the exchange between Alex and Maggie.

Maggie opens her mouth to respond, but Alex covers her mouth. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

The detective pushes Alex’s hand away with a scowl. She turns to Lucy. “Call her and tell her you found some sort of legal matter or whatever that could look bad for Lena.”

“Don’t do that,” Alex says.

“Yes, do that.” Vasquez walks up to them.

“Do what?” Winn asks.

Alex groans when she sees the wide smile on Maggie’s face. “Okay.” Maggie claps her hands together. “Lucy is going to call Kara to tell her that she thinks Lena is guilty of something. We’ll work on that in a minute. Before she calls, though, we need to discuss possible reactions.”

“For the record, I think this is a very bad idea and don’t condone it.” Alex crosses her arms.

“So you’re not going to get in on the betting pool?” Lucy asks.

“Of course, I am.” Alex looks genuinely offended.

Winn raises his hand. “I think she’s going to shout, ‘Lena is not a member of Cadmus!’”

Vasquez opens a document on her computer to sort out the details of this bet. “I say she’s definitely going to go straight to L-Corp before she even hangs up the phone. Her, Kara or Supergirl.”

Maggie smirks at Alex. “I want to say she’ll admit that she likes Lena, but I actually want a chance at winning, so… I’ll go with her calling me to ask if there’s an arrest warrant.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I still say that’s never going to happen, but she will for sure say she’s going to talk about how Lena is her friend and she believes in her.”

“Okay, well I feel at an unfair advantage here, because there is clearly a lot I missed,” Lucy finally says. “Since I’m the one making the call, I think the first comment she’ll make will be about me being back in National City.”

“Is that everyone?” Maggie asks.

“Is that everyone for what?” Everyone turns to see Mon-El and J’onn, who asked the question. All eyes go back to Alex. J’onn narrows his eyes. After a moment, understanding is written on his face. “While I would prefer not to encourage addictive tendencies, I find this particular endeavor to be a challenge. Supergirl **is** the only person around here whose mind I can’t step into.”

Everyone looks completely surprised, and Mon-El is confused. “What?” He asks.

“Put me in for Kara coming here and calling Lena in front of Lucy,” J’onn says.

“Are you making bets?” Mon-El asks.

Alex barely holds back an eye roll. Winn decides to fill Mon-El in on what’s happening. “Lucy is going to call Kara to tell her that Lena is in trouble, and we are all making bets on what we think she is going to do or say.”

“Oh.” Mon-El looks thoughtful for a moment. “She’s probably going to come here and find something to hit.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Winn says with a shake of his head.

“Okay, so what are the stakes?” Vasquez asks when she finishes typing.

Everyone looks thoughtful for a few moments before J’onn clear his throat to signal that he has an idea. Lucy makes the call on speaker phone. After much discussion, they decide to have Lucy begin by telling Kara she is wary of her friendship with Lena because she has found some troubling documents on Lena, but cannot go into more details. Winn ends up jumping out of his chair when he hears Kara’s response match his guess word for word.

They all agreed to keep that little trick a secret from Kara. It wasn’t long before another idea for a bet was suggested.

* * *

“Hey, Vasquez,” Winn calls from his desk.

“What?” She doesn’t even look at him.

“I’m getting a weird signal.”

Supergirl ends up stopping a bomb from exploding in L-Corp just in time. She flies it straight into the sky, but the timer is incorrect. It explodes in her arms, sending her falling back to the street in front of L-Corp. The building had been evacuated, so a crowd of people watch the hero fall. Lena, somehow, is the first one at Supergirl’s side. She throws herself on her knees and grabs the hero’s hand. Maggie sticks by Alex’s side as they approach the hero. Alex sinks to her knees in relief when she sees that her sister is still breathing. She begins checking over Supergirl, trying to ignore Lena holding her sister’s hand tightly to her chest.

Lena looks Alex straight in the eye as a stretcher is brought to them. “This is my fault. It was my company under attack.”

“You didn’t plant that bomb. She faces risks every day, Miss Luthor.” Alex is surprised by how steady her voice is. Alex nods at the agents with the gurney. Lena doesn’t release Supergirl’s hand. “Lena,” Alex whispers.

“Sorry.” Lena releases the hero’s hand. She stands in the middle of the street, watching them take Supergirl away.

Maggie and Alex are standing in the medical room, where Supergirl is laying under the sunlamps. “She solar flared, so it will take her longer to wake up.” Alex’s voice is steady. “She’ll be fine.”

The arm Maggie has around Alex’s waist squeezes in comfort. “Yeah, she will.”

“How is she?” The two women turn to see Winn and Lucy walking up to them. Lucy was the one to ask the question. She stands beside Alex.

“A few cracked ribs, a collection of bruises, and a broken leg.” Alex takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sure she’ll recover her powers before they heal naturally.”

They all sit in the room to have light conversation. Vasquez brings them coffee and food. “Any change?”

Alex shakes her head. “She just needs to wake up, but she’s getting better.”

“Do you think Lena knows?” Winn whispers. All eyes turn to him, but he’s watching Kara. “About Kara?”

“I figured it out,” Maggie comments.

“Of course, you did,” Lucy grumbles under her breath.

“I’m surprised none of you have a bet on that yet,” Vasquez says before leaving the room.

The four of them all look at each other. “It would help lighten the mood,” Maggie says with a shrug. “I am on Team Lena Knows.”

Kara wakes up 12 hours after the bomb explosion. She becomes insistent on not having to stay at the DEO. Maggie later teases Alex about how many questions Kara asked about Lena when she woke up. Alex and Maggie take Kara home from the DEO after Alex runs some tests. When Alex gets off work and goes to check on Kara, she is nowhere to be found. She calls Kara, but Lena answers the phone. Apparently, Lena took off from work as soon as she heard from Kara. She had picked Kara up from her apartment to take her to her own penthouse. Alex eats vegan pizza for dinner.

* * *

Thanks to a text from Kara two days later, Maggie and Winn (AKA Team Lena Knows) split $100. Lucy and Maggie end up captaining a new team, Team Two Idiots in Love.

“Okay… I can see why you say Lena is in love with Kara,” Alex says to the group (Maggie, Winn, Lucy, and Mon-El).

“Finally!” Lucy throws her hands up.

“But I don’t think Kara is in love with Lena.”

Lucy groans in frustration. “Your turn,” she tells Maggie.

“Hey, I’m with Alex,” Winn calls up. “We’ve both known her longer than you two. Kara just loves hard, you know? Like friends are family kind of love. If I was going through some of the crap Lena goes through, I’m sure she’d be defending me just as fiercely.”

“It’s not just the defending though,” Mon-El says when he joins them. “She once spent an hour telling me about Lena’s different smiles and what they mean.”

“That’s lesbian activity, Danvers.” Lucy smirks at Alex.

“If you make another Alex Vause joke, I will have you banned from the building.” Alex glares at Lucy.

“No, you won’t.”

“How about this…” Maggie draws everyone’s attention. “When we find out that they are in love with each other, the people that said they aren’t have to get them to admit it.”

“But that’s-”

Alex interrupts Winn. “Fine. If they aren’t, you three will have to tell Kara about the phone call **and** take full responsibility for it.”

“That’s cold, Danvers.” Lucy shakes her head.

“Hey, you want me to risk having to set up my sister with Lena Luthor. Fair is fair.”

“Deal,” Maggie says.

“Wait, I don’t want to be a part of this.” Mon-El tries to leave, but Alex glares at him.

While they hash out details, Vasquez gets up from her desk to talk to some other agents that were listening. In one of the break rooms, a board appears one day. It’s one of the highly under utilized rooms, so Vasquez doesn’t worry about Alex or any of the other Superfriends finding it.

“Hey, Vasquez! Put me in for $100 on Supergirl finding out about the bet.”

“I’ll go $50 for Team SuperCorp.”

“Smith and I want to go in for $30 each on it taking Luthor almost dying for Supergirl to admit her feelings.”

“I read that latest article. I’ll put $200 on them being into each other.”

* * *

That’s the last Vasquez hears from them until she walks into Alex’s lab to update her on something that is actually work-related. She freezes with her eyes wide when she sees the scene in front of her. Maggie, Winn, Lucy, James, and Mon-El are all staring with wide eyes at Alex.

Alex.

Alex is gesturing wildly with her hands as she is yelling about…

“Do you know how many times I have told her to lock her door? Even if she’s bulletproof! Even if she’s just sitting at home! All the fucking time! Don’t you say it, Maggie. I know I usually knock, but, damn it, she wasn’t answering her phone or texts. Last time I showed up at her apartment when I didn’t hear from her, I found her stuck to that damn black mercy. Of course, I’m going to get worried! And before you try to say anything,” she points at Lucy, “this has **nothing** to do with that stupid bet. It clearly doesn’t even matter anymore. A person should **not** have to see their baby sister in a position like that.”

“Would you have preferred Lena to have her in another position?” Mon-El asks in genuine curiosity.

Alex lunges at Mon-El. Maggie and Lucy jump out of their chairs to intercept Alex by grabbing her around the waist. Mon-El, seemingly forgetting his strength, hops out of his chair with fear written on his face and climbs behind it. Winn falls over backwards out of his chair, while James stands in a defensive position.

Vasquez slowly back out of the room. “Hey, Agent Summers.” She stops to talk to a red-haired woman. “That crazy guess you made was right.”

“What?” The agent’s eyes widen in confusion. The sound of Alex’s yelling reaches them. “Oh… Well… I was just fucking around, but cool!”

* * *

Vasquez has to erase almost the entire board to prepare for the bets that have already started rolling in. Some of these agents have became oddly invested in the relationship. She has to add an entire section for children.

It takes two months before any of the Superfriends discover The Betting Room. It’s Winn.

“Hey, Vasquez,” he whispers from his desk.

“What?” She still doesn’t look at him when he calls her.

“I want in.”

“Excuse me?” She looks at him with wide eyes.

“I found your board. I want in.”

“Um.” Vasquez blinks at him.

“I think Kara is going to propose, and I think it’s going to be around their third anniversary.”

“Haven’t they only been together for a couple of months?... And weren’t you one of the people that didn’t even think they were into each other in the beginning?”

Winn waves his hand as if to wave away the thought. “I know better now. I have my eyes set on this life-size Darth Vader. Put me in for $500.”

“$500??”

“Yeah! I won $250 off of the gang when I was the only one that said Kara would willingly give her last potsticker to Lena.”

“Winn… Do you think we have all maybe taken too much interest in Kara's and Lena’s lives?”

With a hand to his chest in mock offense, Winn scoffs. “Why would you even suggest such a thing?”

* * *

The week after their third anniversary, news of Supergirl doing loops and other tricks in the sky reach the DEO. Kara is called into the DEO to discuss the PR issues. J’onn and Alex are waiting for her with their arms crossed. She flies into the DEO and crushes Alex in a hug.

“She said yes!” The alien is practically vibrating with excitement.

Winn, Alex, Vasquez, J’onn, Pam, and one of the aliens in holding split the winnings.

Agents all around the DEO bombard Vasquez with bets they have for the wedding, since she is invited. Alex finds out and makes an announcement to every branch of the DEO. Anyone found out to be participating in bets dealing with the SuperCorp wedding will be in charge of cleaning out Bubba’s cage over in the desert DEO location. Bubba is an alien made of slime that never seems to run out.

* * *

Two years after the wedding, Alex removes herself from the betting pool about the children after Kara enlists her help to help them have a baby that is genetically hers and Lena’s. For the first three months, Alex is bombarded with bribes from agents of all levels and clearances. Any food bribes are given to Kara. Lena had overheard an agent trying to get information from Alex once. With Lena being a billionaire, no bribe could make Alex talk. Even if Lena wasn’t a millionaire, Alex adores her sister-in-law.

One of the new recruits wins $2,000 on her third day of work because of the outlandish bet she made on her first day. Until she brought up the word, “twins,” no one had even considered betting on the amount of children they would have. Since no one guessed the baby’s name exactly, the name pool of money is divided amongst the people that claimed the baby’s name would start with “L.” Both girls are given “L” names.

* * *

“The Betting Room has been empty for weeks,” Winn whines to Vasquez.

She still doesn’t look up from her computer at him. “It’s been going on for seven years, Winn. It was bound to die down at some point.”

“There has to be something else we can make wages on… We still have at least another probably ten years before we find out if the twins will have powers.”

“If you think about it, it’s kind of weird that all of you are waiting for a couple of kids to go through puberty.”

“Ugh, we aren’t waiting for them to go through puberty. It just so happens that what we are waiting for doesn’t occur until puberty… if it occurs.”

“Do you really think they’re going to be impervious to kryptonite?”

“I don’t know.” Winn turns to face her even though she’s still looking at her computer. “I hope they are.” His voice turns serious. “After how long Kara was in that coma last month, I think Lena would appreciate that too.”

“You know…” Slowly, Vasquez turns to face Winn. “That’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it though? The suit should have-”

“That suit is the reason she was put in a coma instead of an obituary.” Winn’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops. Vasquez continues talking. “You’ll figure it out, Schott.” She gives him the first smile she ever has for a brief moment before turning back to her computer. “Who knows? Maybe the twins will help you in a few years when the Luthor brains kick in.”

“Yeah, cause having a couple of kids figuring it out before me would make me feel so much better.”

* * *

Vasquez comes up with a new betting pool. A surprising amount of people put their money on the twins creating a kryptonite-proof suit. Not only do they choose who will solve the problem, but they also contemplate when it will happen.

The answer comes when the twins turn 15. Alex and Maggie pay for their second honeymoon with the $5,000 they win. Not a single other person accurately guessed any part of the bet. After the twins developed all of Kara’s powers with only a direct contact weakness to kryptonite, many people were feeling confident with their winnings. Lena surprises everyone when she waltzes into the DEO one day with a lead briefcase. Kara meets her in the med bay, and Lena pulls out a vial with a bright blue liquid.

“I started working on this when I first met you. You walked into my office behind Superman, and I knew this could be something I could do to help people even after I am gone. There were so many times I have wanted to tell you… so many times I thought it couldn’t be done. All I had to do was look at you or our girls, and I remembered why I was doing this. It… I tried it on the girls already.”

As if on cue, Alex brings the girls into the room. “What’s up, Lena? Kara told me you wanted me to pick up the girls from school and bring them here.”

“Alex, can you run some tests on their weakness to kryptonite, please?”

Finally, Alex notices the briefcase on the table in between Kara and Lena. “Lena, what is that?”

“I already gave it to the girls last week. The effects, if there are any, should be set by now.”

After hours of tests, the girls are cleared as not being at all affected by kryptonite. Kara watches every test in complete silence. Lena holds her hand the entire time in silent comfort. “Let’s do it,” Kara finally whispers after watching a kryptonite blade break against her daughter’s skin.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Kara passes almost every test the twins did. Externally, she is completely unaffected by green kryptonite. If, somehow, her skin breaks or she ingests it, green kryptonite will have an affect. The pain is nothing like it was before the serum though.

Nobody complains in the slightest about losing that bet.

* * *

10 years later, the DEO is now being run by Director Alex Danvers, and The Betting Room has long been forgotten. Only a small amount of those agents are still working at the DEO. Agent Vasquez is living in Metropolis and leads the branch of the DEO located there.

Last year, Supergirl was joined by Powergirl and Stargirl. Kara was not a fan of Cat’s names, but the twins love the connection to their mother. On the anniversary of their superhero coming out, they throw a small party at the DEO - much to Alex’s annoyance and Kara’s amusement.

When Kara and Lena leave for a vacation, the twins are given their first opportunity to do some superheroing without their mother literally hovering over them. During a quiet night, Alex instructs some of the new agents to “just find something to inventory or organize or clean” after she manages to get the “Terror Twins” to stop playing catch all over the building.

“Hey, Agent Williams! Check this out.”

“It doesn’t look like anyone has been in here in years.”

“Judging by what’s written on there, it’s been at least five years.”

“Do you think this is real?”

“I see Agent Schott’s name up there. I’ve heard some stories about his pranks back when, so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“This is back when Supergirl couldn’t even be in the same room as an ounce of kryptonite.”

“We should start this back up.”

“What?”

“Come on… Powergirl and Stargirl do all kinds of crazy stuff. Who knows how much money we could make off of this.”

“I don’t think Director Danvers would approve of betting… especially not in the workplace… or about her family.”

“That’s probably why this is hidden way over here. She’ll never find out.”

“What if someone else finds out and tells her? Like Chief Sawyer? I bet she hates betting.”

“We just keep it here. Like you said… It looks like no one has been in here in years. Here… I’ll start. I bet you $20 that there will be at least one piece of equipment that the Luthors will have to pay to replace because of the twins when they get back from their vacation.”

“Director Danvers wouldn’t make them pay for anything.... Okay. I’ll take that bet.”


	18. Supergirl's Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Lena meets Superman (as Superman) he shows up while her and Kara (as Supergirl (Kara already told Lena she’s Supergirl)) are talking and her response is just, “oh, Supergirl’s cousin has graced us with his presence.” And while Clark is annoyed at her response Kara is immediately happy cause it’s the first time someone associated Superman with Supergirl and not the other way around.
> 
> Kara ends up flying to France to Lena’s favorite bakery and fills her office with several dozen donuts from there (much to the CEO’s surprise the next morning).
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr. If you know original poster, let me know :)

 

Lena rises from her chair when she hears the door to her balcony open. “Kara,” she says with a bright smile.

The hero smiles back just as brightly. “Hey, Lena.” She walks toward Lena and pulls her into a hug.

Immediately melting in the hug, Lena rubs Supergirl’s back. “Everything okay?”

“Yup.” Kara steps back from the hug. “I just got done with a robbery. Thought I’d come by.” She shrugs with a shy smile. “I missed you.”

Lena’s smile turns adoring. “We had lunch together yesterday.”

“Yeah, but…” Kara scuffs her boot on the floor. “That was like 30 hours ago, Lena.”

Laughing fondly, Lena shakes her head. “You do remember that I will be gone for a week on a business trip, right? What are you going to do then? Wait on my balcony for me to come back with that kicked puppy look of yours?” Lena smiles to show Kara she is only playfully teasing.

Kara looks at her. After a silent moment, a coy smile spreads on her face. “I’m sure your hotel room will have a balcony.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I will.”

“And what if there’s an emergency?”

“I’ve already done a test flight. It takes three minutes if I stay high enough.”

“You already planned on showing up, didn’t you?”

“Who else is going to make sure you eat lunch?”

“Kara, you do realize lunch over there will be near the middle of the night here.”

The hero shrugs. “I can always eat.” Lena laughs. “Also… I bet I can talk you into taking a nap with me.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because every time I stay the night at your place, you always sleep in with me.”

“Yes, and I have had to reschedule several meetings because of that.”

“You didn’t complain at the time.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Come on.” She waves her hand toward the couch as she begins walking. “I know you get hungry after crime fighting. I’ll have pizza delivered.” Sitting on her side of the couch, she picks up her phone to place the order.

Supergirl joins her. “Can we-”

“I’ll also order a dozen potstickers.” Lena doesn’t even look up from her phone.

“Yes!” Kara beams.

They stay chatting on the couch after the food is gone and the sun has started its descent. “Kara, I’m not sending you my itinerary.”

“But Lena… Would you really make me fly all that way to sit on your balcony and wait for you? What if it starts raining? What if someone sees me? What if I get hungry?”

“You would worry about being hungry.”

“Lena… food is very important. That flight alone would probably burn around 2,000 calories.”

“Maybe you should bring a snack.”

“Aw, but I-” Kara is interrupted by the sound of boots landing on the balcony. They both turn to see Superman walking into the office. Kara stands immediately. “Kal-El!”

“Hey, Supergirl.” He meets her halfway, hugging her with his full strength.

Lena reclines on the couch, crossing her legs at the knees. She smirks as the two heroes turn to face her with an arm around each other’s shoulders. “Would you look at that? Supergirl’s cousin has graced us with his presence.” The smirk on her face becomes more prominent when she sees Superman tense and try to hide an annoyed expression. Kara, on the other hand, smiles wider than the time Lena booked a buffet for Kara’s earth birthday.

“I, um…” Superman clears his throat and crosses his arms, resulting in Kara’s arm dropping to her side. “I was dealing with something in Texas, so I thought I’d stop by since I was already close.”

“Hmm,” Lena hums thoughtfully. “I’m sure Supergirl is pleased to see her baby cousin coming to visit her.”

Superman’s jaw tenses, and Kara’s face, somehow, brightens even more. “It is great to see you, Kal!” She puts her elbow on his shoulder. “How are things in Metropolis?”

“Yes,” Lena interjects. “Please tell us how the National City of the east coast is holding up.” Her smirk is absolutely devilish.

Taking a deep breath, Superman’s nostrils flare. “Everything is going great. I heard you were a surprise guest speaker at a charity event for children.” He looks at Supergirl.

“Yup!” She says proudly. “Lena hosted it. It was amazing. She always comes up with the best fundraisers to help people.”

“Having Supergirl speaking out on important issues can make any event take off.” Lena can’t help herself. “She really is quite the super icon, isn’t she?”

“She sure is,” Superman agrees, but not without a curious glance at Lena first. They talk for a little longer before sirens reach the super ears. Supergirl gets information through her earpiece before telling Lena that “duty calls.”

“How exciting,” Lena says. “Supergirl and her cousin get to do a super team up!”

“We should go,” Superman looks at Supergirl.

When Lena walks into work the next day, she’s bombarded with a wonderful smell. Her eyes travel to her desk to see several boxes with a note on top. Having a strong feeling she knows who put those there, she walks up the desk without fear. She plucks the note off of the box.

_These were pulled straight from the oven when I got them from that place in France that you love so much._

The note is signed with a drawing of the House of El crest.

“What a dork,” Lena says to herself. She opens the box to discover several dozen pastries from her favorite bakery in the world. Her super friend made trying treats from all over the globe quite easy. “Wonder what I did to for these.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts or just come chat on tumblr @catarinaelibeth
> 
> I am just writing here until it cools down enough to go for a run. Keep me company ;)


	19. I Can Teach You

 

**Kara**

You busy tonight?

**Lena**

Not for you.

**Kara**

I’ll take it!

I’ll be there at 7!

**Lena**

Impromptu movie night?

**Kara**

Close

**Lena**

Uh oh.

**Kara**

Dress to move

**Lena**

What??

**Kara**

Wear a t shirt and shorts

**Lena**

Why?

**Kara**

Please hold all of your questions until the end

**Lena**

Oh no.

* * *

The elevator doors slide open to reveal Lena’s penthouse, and Kara walks out of the elevator with a pleased smile and a duffel bag.

“Lena!”

“Kitchen.” Lena’s voice is at a normal level. “You’re early.”

Kara walks to Lena’s kitchen, smiling brightly when she sees her best friend. “Hey, Lena!”

Lena is sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, facing the entryway and Kara. She’s wearing a loose fitting MIT t-shirt. She looks up from her laptop with an amused smile. “Do I get to know what you have planned now?” She closes her laptop to give Kara her full attention, resting her forearms on the counter.

The smile that spreads on Kara’s face is full of mischief. “Sure.” She walks up to stand across the island from Lena, placing her duffel bag on top. “Now that you know and are okay with my secret, I can teach you some things without having to lie about how I know these things.”

Leaning on her forearms, Lena narrows her eyes at Kara. “That was not exactly specific, Kara.”

Kara’s grin turns coy. “I’m aware.” She grabs the bag off of the counter. “Come with me.” She begins walking out of the kitchen without checking if Lena is following her. 

With a sigh, Lena follows her friend. “Where are you going?”

“Your patio.”

“Kara, I already know how to swim.”

“Lena, we’ve swum together before. I know you can swim.” She slides the door open to get outside, leading Lena out onto the large patio.

“When did you do this?” Lena stares at the sight before her. 

Kara walks right up to the edge of the mat, letting her bag drop to the ground. “Last night. I didn’t think you’d be coming out here today to ruin the surprise.”

Lena stands beside Kara at the side of the mat. “Where did you even get this?”

“I borrowed it.”

“And you expect me to… do what exactly?”

Kara turns to Lena, placing her hands on her hips. “Sometimes tasers or guns won’t be on hand. I learned the hard way that it’s best to be prepared for anything.” She toes off her flats, stepping onto the mat with her bare feet before facing Lena again. “Alex taught me everything I know about fighting… about how to fight for what I believe in and to take care of the people I care about.” She steps closer to Lena. “I will always protect you, Lena. You know that, but we both know that you are definitely a badass that doesn’t always ask for help.” She chuckles. “I gave up a long time ago on trying to convince you to just run the other way, and I’m okay with that. Since you insist on being a part of the action, I think I can teach you some of the stuff Alex taught me.”

Lena stares at her for a moment with a thoughtful expression. “That was a long way to say you want to teach me self defense.”

“But it’s more than that. There are times when the best way to defend yourself is to go on the offense.” She shakes her head. “I’m getting ahead of myself.” She places her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “You know I won’t force you into anything.”

“Where do we start?”

“Really?” Kara perks up instantly. 

“You make some good arguments, and I’m curious to see how this will go.”

“Yes!” She punches the air in triumph. “Okay! Take your shoes off and get out here.” She walks backwards until she is in the center of the mat.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Lena says when she joins Kara on the mat. “How is this going to work with your super strength? Alex had to use kryptonite to teach you all of this.”

“Yes, but that was different. I was the one learning, and she was trying to get me to not rely on my powers.” She unzips her jacket and tosses it to the side. “This is all about you, Lena.”

Lena nods slowly, barely able to ignore the muscles revealed by the tank top. “Right, so what now?”

Kara smiles, placing her hands on her hips. “Do you know what a kickboxing stance is?” Lena raises an eyebrow. “Okay. So let’s work on your stance. Then we’ll get into form on basic punches and kicks. Once you have those down, we’ll do a few easy blocks for each of those. Easy day.”

“Hmm. We’ll see about that.” 

Kara claps her hands and rubs them together. “Here we go!” She stands beside Lena, demonstrating the stance. “We’ll start with a left lead since you are right handed. You’re going to kind of align the toes of your right foot with the heel of your left.” Lena moves her feet into the specified positioning. “Keep the shoulder-width apart. That will help with your center of balance.” 

Lena brings her feet closer together. “Okay.”

“Great! Just like that. So your feet will stay like that. Well not always, but that’s your…” She crinkles her eyebrows together as she finds the right word. “Reset. Yeah. That works. Now this is something I’m guilty of not doing, but I can get away with it for obvious reasons.” Her expression is a mix of sheepish and cocky. “Bring your fists up to your jawline. Make sure you always have at least one there, or you’ll get punched in the face. It’s not fun.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Lena brings her hands up to her face as Kara stands in front of her to inspect her stance. “Like this?” 

“Awesome!” Kara smiles proudly. “Now let’s get into punches!” They spend nearly an hour going through basic combinations with Kara using Muay Thai pads. “Alright,” she says when Lena finishes a roundhouse kick. “I think that’s a good place to stop.

Lena is breathing hard. She takes the gloves off her hands, letting them drop the the mat. Within seconds, Kara takes off the pads from her arms and is standing in front of Lena with a bottle of water. “Thanks.” Lena manages to make sinking to the ground look elegant as she takes large gulps of water. 

Kara drops down across from Lena, stretching her legs out and leaning back on her hands. “So what did you think?”

Nodding, Lena waits a few deep breaths before she begins talking. “That’s not how I imagined a self defense lesson going, but it was interesting.”

“Is that a good or bad ‘listening.’” Kara tilts her head, leaving her gaze open and curious.

“It’s good....” Lena pauses to think of a more eloquent response. “I don’t think I’m ready to go out and fight aliens, but I can see this helping in the long run.” She laughs. “I can also feel that I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

Kara throws her head back in laughter. “Sorry. I didn’t think of that.”

Smiling, Lena wakes off the apology. “Don’t be. It’s not something you normally have to worry about, and I used muscles today that I’m not entirely sure I knew that I had.”

“I guess that makes me feel a little better.” It comes as more of a question than Kara intended.

“It should.” Lena sets the bottle of water aside and flops onto her back, looking at the colors from the setting sun.

Kara scoots across the mat to lay beside Lena. “Younger suns offer so much more color with their sunsets.”

Lena watches Kara out of the corner of her eye as they both lay on their backs. “What were sunsets like on Krypton?”

“Um.” Kara takes in and lets out a deep breath before answering. “There wasn’t really any blue. It was all red and purple… and another color that doesn’t really exist here. It’s almost like orange, but… not quiet. There are so many shades of purple under a red dwarf… especially one as old as Rao.”

Without taking her eyes off of the sky, Lena reaches her hand out to find Kara’s. Keeping her own eyes on the colors over them, Kara tangles her fingers with Lena’s. “So would you say I’m a good teacher?” Kara tries to force a lightness to her tone.

Lena’s dimples show with her smile. “I will need to collect more data before I can come to a conclusive thesis.” Her tone remains serious.

After a moment of silence, a laugh bursts from Kara. “You’re such a nerd, Lena.”

Lena chuckles with Kara. “Are you complaining?”

Kara tugs Lena’s hand toward her with an affectionate squeeze. “Never.” She rolls her head to the side to smile affectionately at Lena. “You’re the best.”

Turning her head, Lena looks at the eyes barely more than a foot from her own. “The best what?” Her smile mirrors Kara’s.

“You’re just the best.” Kara shrugs nonchalantly. “Period.”

Lena inhales sharply, biting her lip. She lets out her breath slowly. Suddenly, she sits up, causing Kara to release her hand. “It’s getting late. You’re probably hungry.” She looks over her shoulder at Kara as she sits up as well. “Pizza and potstickers?”

“Like I would ever say ‘no’ to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara teaches Lena self defense.


	20. Social Media: #SupergirlOnTwitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social media AU: Lena teasing both Kara and Supergirl, I don't care about what, you just write a teasing Lena so well... while she knows they are one and the same, and their respective fans comment and war over ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. The formatting is kind of a pain, and it's tricky to make it feel like there's a balance and everyone is getting a say.
> 
> Then something crazy happened... I got into it, so now there will be more parts to it. Should I put this in its own fic? Like outside of Green Isn't Always A Weakness?

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 3 May 2016

Hello, Twitter! Is this a cliche first tweet?

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 3 May 2016

@SchottsFired How do you have so many followers? #4andCounting?

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 3 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

Don’t hate me cause you ain’t me. #TwitterNoob #ImLovable #ForTheWinn

 

 **Alex Danvers** @BAMFvers ~ 3 May 2016

@SunnyD_Kara @SchottsFired This is the kind of annoying banter that kept me from making one of these. #IStillThinkThisIsABadIdea

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 3 May 2016

Replying to @BAMFvers

That’s not an effective use of hashtags. #Lame #YouTried

 

 **Alex Danvers** @BAMFvers ~ 3 May 2016

Replying to @SchottsFired

How about we see how good at hashtags you are without the use of your fingers. #DontTestMe

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 3 May 2016

@SchottsFired I think @BAMFvers just figured out how to use hashtags. #ThatsMySister

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 3 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

Aren’t you supposed to be going to an interview or something? #GoDoYourJob

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 3 May 2016

Check out who I got to interview today! #Supergirl #CatCo #ReporterLife

[ https://tinyurl.com/SGInt ](https://tinyurl.com/SGInt)

 

@NCGurl retweeted @SunnyD_Kara

OMG! OMG! I’m going to become a reporter just to meet her!

 

@GinnyW retweeted @SunnyD_Kara

So lucky!

 

@SuperLove retweeted @SunnyD_Kara

I LOVE SUPERGIRL!!!

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 5 May 2016

@SchottsFired And I thought you had a lot of followers. #Viral #Supergirl

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 5 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

Anymore, and we’ll have to get you verified. #Famous #ImNotJealous

 

 **Alex Danvers** @BAMFvers ~ 5 May 2016

@SchottsFired @SunnyD_Kara It’s like you two want to give me a heart attack.

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 5 May 2016

@BAMFvers #SorryNotSorry

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 6 May 2016

When you have to do your IT job with one hand. #LearnedMyLesson

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 6 May 2016

@SunnyD_Kara Congratulations on the interview, Kara. I knew you’d make a great reporter.

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 6 May 2016

Replying to @LenaLuthor

Lena! Hi! I didn’t know you had a Twitter!

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 6 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

I didn’t until after I became curious after seeing news of my favorite reporter interviewing #Supergirl. I just had to come see the competition for myself.

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 6 May 2016

Replying to @LenaLuthor

Competition?

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 6 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

Of course. It would seem I’m not the only powerful woman you’ve managed to snare.

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 6 May 2016

Replying to @LenaLuthor

Oh… I don’t know about all that.

 

 **Maggie Sawyer** @MagsSwags ~ 6 May 2016

@BAMFvers I’m so glad I made one of these. That chat is gold. #LittleDanvers #LittleLuthor

 

@StarhavenGurl retweeted @LenaLuthor

#PowerfulWomen #GetIt

 

@TechieDavie retweeted @LenaLuthor

I never believed @LenaLuthor was guilty #LenaDeservesBetter

 

@JaneMC retweeted @TechieDavie

Yas! #LenaDeservesBetter But OMG did anyone see the article on @LenaLuthor that @SunnyD_Kara did #CatCo #FriendshipGoals

Retweeted 9k

 

@AllAboutSupergirl

Okay @SunnyD_Kara and @LenaLuthor are obvs friends and I’m loving their chats, but can we all agree that #Supergirl needs a Twitter? #WhereAreYou #SuperLuthorGoals #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

@SuperLove replying to @JaneMC

The real #FriendshipGoals is #Supergirl and @LenaLuthor. Have you seen this pic from the gala a few months ago?

<https://tinyurl.com/sgandlena>

Retweeted 7k

 

@LilRodriguez replying to @SuperLove

Um. Excuse me, but I work at CatCo. I’ve seen @SunnyD_Kara and @LenaLuthor in person. I snapped this the first time they stirred up gossip.

<https://tinyurl.com/karaandlena>

 

 **Lois Lane** @Daily_LoisLane ~ 7 May 2016

With #SupergirlOnTwitter trending for the past 12 hours, what do you think will happen?

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 7 May 2016

@Daily_LoisLane Must you?

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 7 May 2016

@Daily_LoisLane @SunnyD_Kara #SupergirlOnTwitter is the number 1 hashtag right now #WhereYouAtSupergirl

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 7 May 2016

@SunnyD_Kara Did you know you have your own hashtag?

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 7 May 2016

Replying to @LenaLuthor

Excuse me?

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 7 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

#WriteAboutMeKara

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 7 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

But I wouldn't recommend clicking on it.

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 7 May 2016

Replying to @LenaLuthor

WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME THAT WITHOUT WARNING ME IN THE SAME TWEET #MyPoorEyes #YouOweMeBrunch #NoKale

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 7 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

Because brunch with you would be such torture. #WriteAboutMeKara

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 7 May 2016

Replying to @LenaLuthor

DON’T CONTRIBUTE TO IT

 

 **Maggie Sawyer** @MagsSwags ~ 7 May 2016

@BAMFvers Your sister has some interesting fans #WriteAboutMeKara

 

@WriteAboutMeKara retweeted @MagsSwags

She has a sister!!! *swoons*

 

@JustLezzieThings retweeted @WriteAboutMeKara

THERE’S ANOTHER DANVERS! I REPEAT! THERE’S ANOTHER DANVERS!

 

@SuperLove

#Supergirl where are you? @SunnyD_Kara is having brunch with your gal pal, @Lena Luthor!!! #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

@AllAboutSupergirl

#Supergirl have you seen this? I’m rooting for you! Your ship name would totally be #SuperCorp #SupergirlOnTwitter

<https://tinyurl.com/isitadate>

 

 **Alex Danvers** @BAMFvers ~ 8 May 2016

@SunnyD_Kara Why are people asking me all these questions about you?

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 8 May 2016

Replying to @BAMFvers

That’s nothing…

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 8 May 2016

@SunnyD_Kara Did you know Supergirl made a twitter? #Supergirl #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 8 May 2016

Replying to @SchottsFired

Wait. What?

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 8 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

I’ll show you when you and @LenaLuthor are done being #galpals

Retweeted 10k

 

 **Supergirl** @GirlofSteel ~ 8 May 2016

@Supergirl Whoever you are, I hope you’re enjoying the username. #SupergirlOnTwitter #IHeardYouAll

Liked 50K Retweeted 18K

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 8 May 2016

@GirlofSteel It’s nice to finally see you on here! #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

 **Supergirl** @GirlofSteel ~ 8 May 2016

Replying to @LenaLuthor

Thanks Lena! I’ve heard some interesting things about this place.

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 8 May 2016

@GirlofSteel Yes, welcome to the Twitter world! #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

 **Supergirl** @GirlofSteel ~ 8 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

Hey, Kara! Long time no see!

 

@SuperLove retweeted @GirlofSteel

OMG! @LenaLuthor and @GirlofSteel are talking to each other #goals #galpals #dying #SuperCorp

 

@ThemDanversTho

But did anyone see how @SunnyD_Kara swooped in to get @GirlofSteel away from @LenaLuthor #Karlena #goals

 

@WriteAboutMeKara

I love you @GirlofSteel, but don’t come between #Karlena

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 10 May 2016

And here’s your trending update… #SuperCorp is number 2, #Karlena is number 3

 

 **Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 10 May 2016

#LenaDeservesBetter is number 1 @LenaLuthor @SunnyD_Kara @GirlofSteel

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 11 May 2016

I suppose I’m the last one to know that I’m in some sort of love triangle.

Liked 78K Retweeted 52K

 

 **Alex Danvers** @BAMFvers ~ 11 May 2016

@SunnyD_Kara We need to talk.


	21. Social Media: #KaraDanvers on Insta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something to lighten the mood from the last one.

**GirlofSteel**

[ A view from above National City during sunrise. ](https://tinyurl.com/ybk98tlt)

Good morning, National City! This is my current view! #Supergirl #SupergirlonInsta

Likes 8M     Comments 5M

May 12

 **SuperLove** OMG! #Supergirl is on Insta now bitches!

 **ThemDanversTho** She already has 15 mil followers??? :o

 **AllAboutSupergirl** This is the best day of my life

 **SchottsFired** Isn’t that the view from #L-Corp @LenaLuthor would know, right?

 **_StarLady** Oh shit! @GirlofSteel called out??? #Supergirl

 **JayJayme** Is that true? PS since when does @LenaLuthor have an instagram

 **MrThomas** #SuperCorp is happening #proof

 **LenaLuthor** @SchottsFired That is certainly not a view I recognize

 **TracyTMP** @LenaLuthor responded!

 **BAMFvers** This went from 0-60 faster than Supergirl

 **JustLezzieThings** THE OTHER DANVERS IS HERE TOO, PEOPLE! WHERE IS KARA??

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Young Kara Danvers with wild hair and a not so amused facial expression. ](https://tinyurl.com/ya3aewl5)

Here’s a picture of Kara when she was crazy enough to let me do her hair. If you leave me alone, I can give you more pictures like this… until she gets an instagram of course. #KaraDanvers #BigSister #YouDeserveThis

Likes 2.5M     Comments 200K

May 12

 **ThemDanversTho** I think Alex is my favorite #TeamBadassDanvers

 **AllAboutSupergirl** Anyone else think the #DanversSisters are probably friends with @GirlofSteel?

 **LenaLuthor** I have a bottle of that scotch you like that is older than me in exchange for all of the pictures you have of #KaraDanvers

 **BAMFvers** @LenaLuthor Make it two, and you have a deal.

 **SchottsFired** @LenaLuthor @BAMFvers I’m telling Kara! #KaraDanvers

 **TheGayMatthews** #Karlena is gonna happen! @LenaLuthor wants baby pics of #KaraDanvers

 **JSimmons** #Karlena endgame

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Young Kara Danvers wearing a pink button up with a blue cardigan. ](http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/captura_de_pantalla_2017_01_15_a_las_73135_pm.png)

To those of you curious as to whether or not my sister has always dressed the way she does. #KaraDanvers #BigSister #Cardigans

Likes 3M    Comments 250K

May 12

 **LenaLuthor** I really can’t say I’m surprised #KaraDanvers

 **ThemDanversTho** @AllAboutSupergirl I don’t see @LenaLuthor asking for pics of Supergirl… #Karlena

 **KSwayze** #Karlena

 **FlexieLexie** Everyone so focused on #KaraDanvers. Meanwhile I’m waiting for more pics of @BAMFvers #TeamBadassDanvers

 **LittlestJohnson** Am I the only one starting to think this is getting a little creepy? It’s not like they’re tv show characters…

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Young Kara Danvers wearing a printed button up tucked into a skirt. ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/89/a2/43/89a2438142a4e3f9597829a4e2ca939b.jpg)

I’m pretty sure I saw #KaraDanvers wearing this exact outfit a few days ago. #BigSister #Nerd

Likes 3M     Comments 325K

May 12

 **MegsAndBacon** I work at CatCo and can confirm this. #KaraDanvers

 **ThemDanversTho** @MegsAndBacon you know #KaraDanvers??? Can you introduce me to her sister??? #TeamBadassDanvers

 **Cay-Lo** Seriously… how have the #DanversSisters not been scared away from social media with all of these invasive comments. Geesh.

 **Noelle_LW** I wouldn’t mind meeting @BAMFvers! #TeamBadassDanvers

 **Vanaynay** #TeamSunnyDanvers! Where is #KaraDanvers?

 **SchottsFired** @BAMFvers word of advice… NEVER CLICK ON #TEAMBADASSDANVERS

 **TheBadassLane** @Daily_LoisLane was right… making an Instgram was absolutely worth it

 **MagsSwags** @BAMFvers I see what you were talking about

 

**MagsSwags**

[ Alex and Maggie hanging out at their favorite bar. ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6633c0444caee5ddafd360a68379fdbc/tumblr_inline_ohfm093hEJ1skgb0s_540.jpg)

A fun night out with my girlfriend, @BAMFvers. Sorry, but I am the captain of #TeamBadassDanvers. Go fight over #KaraDanvers.

Likes 1M     Comments 300K

May 12

 **BAMFvers** It’s true

 **SchottsFired** #Sanvers!!!

 **ThemDanversTho** OMG! #Sanvers! I love it!

 **Lily_DS** I’m not even mad! #Sanvers

 **MagsSwags** I approve. #Sanvers

 **BAMFvers** @SchottsFired are you proud of yourself?

 **SchottsFired** @BAMFvers most days

 **Daily_LoisLane** #Sanvers is trending in Metropolis right now… so is #KaraDanvers and #LenaDeservesBetter @LenaLuthor should get Kara on here

 **LenaLuthor** I’m not sure #KaraDanvers would be thrilled to see what has been happening here…

 **KSwayze** @LenaLuthor cares about #KaraDanvers… #Karlena

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Young Kara Danvers wearing a Superman hat. ](https://tinyurl.com/ybgdqhrh)

My sister is a nerd, ladies and gentlemen. She was a total Superman fan! #KaraDanvers #BigSister #Superman

Likes 5M     Comments 550K

May 12

 **SchottsFired** This is my new favorite! #KaraDanvers

 **TheJimmyOlsen** I approve of this photography #KaraDanvers

 **SchottsFired** @TheJimmyOlsen approves! We need more #KaraDanvers

 **RobinJR** And now she’s doing interviews with @GirlofSteel! Dreams do come true! #KaraDanvers

 **GirlofSteel** #KaraDanvers has become a top hashtag in one day… What is she going to say when she sees all of these pictures?

 **KSwayze** OMG! @GirlofSteel follows @BAMFvers!

 **ThemDanversTho** Everyone loves the #DanversSisters

 **BAMFvers** @GirlofSteel I’m not scared of my sister

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers talking to Alex. ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ac7e4e4a446dc9516b34c0771c5f924f/tumblr_omibtjjoz91uvfs8ao3_1280.jpg)

For the record, I asked @LenaLuthor if my outfits were nerdy, and she said they were nice. Take that @BAMFvers, but thanks for taking this. #LittleSister #KaraDanvers

Likes 2.5M     Comments 400K

May 13

 **BAMFvers** You need to ask someone that’s  not @LenaLuthor

 **SchottsFired** I think her outfits are fine

 **TheJimmyOlsen** @SchottsFired That’s because you dress the same

 **MagsSwags** @SchottsFired, @TheJimmyOlsen has a point

 **SunnyD_Kara** What’s wrong with the way I dress? :(

 **LenaLuthor** @SunnyD_Kara absolutely nothing

 **BAMFvers** You two are gross

 **ThemDanversTho** OMG! Is this real? Does this mean what I think it means? #Karlena

 **HipReyes** @LenaLuthor has 3mil followers and only follows 55 people back. @SunnyD_Kara is one of them! Haha! #Karlena bitches

 **AllAboutSupergirl** @GirlofSteel where are you? #SuperCorp

 **ThemDanversTho** @AllAboutSupergirl Give it up, #Karlena is happening.

 **JoeyCanoli** I agree with @ThemDanversTho! Did you see what @BAMFvers said? Total big sister move

 **Daily_LoisLane** This is going to be so much fun. #Karlena #SuperCorp

 

**LenaLuthor**

[ Lena and Supergirl talking at a fundraising gala. ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C3-6IjxWQAIo9n3.jpg)

Thank you again @GirlofSteel for coming to speak at the Luthor Children’s Hospital Fundraising Gala! It was a pleasure to see you again. Thanks for the picture, @TheJimmyOlsen  #L-Corp #ForTheKids

Likes 8.5M    Comments 1.2M

May 17

 **GirlofSteel** It was such an honor to be invited! Thanks for having me! I always knew you were going to do amazing things!

 **AllAboutSupergirl** YASSSSSSS #SuperCorp

 **SuperLove** This is a dream come true #SuperCorp

 **LilRodriguez** I was at the gala, representing @CatCo. @GirlofSteel may have been a guest speaker, but @SunnyD_Kara was Lena’s guest. Pics in today’s magazine! #Karlena

 **Daily_LoisLane** @LenaLuthor and @GirlofSteel are on the cover of the @DailyPlanet today too

 **MagsSwags** This is so much fun #Karlena #SuperCorp

 **BAMFvers** @MagsSwags Stop!

 **SunnyD_Kara** Great picture!

 **TheJimmyOlsen** You two look great!

 **Cay-Lo** Why aren’t people talking about all the good @LenaLuthor is doing instead of all this love triangle speculation?

 **FlexieLexie** @Cay-Lo What if it’s not even a love triangle?

 **Cay-Lo** @FlexieLexie This isn’t about your crazy conspiracy again, is it?

 **FlexieLexie** @Cay-Lo THEY LOOK SO SIMILAR! SUE ME!

 

**SchottsFired**

[ Siwan Morris, Katy Perry, Emily Blunt, and Zooey Deschenal. ](http://puteredefemeie.ro/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/sdadsadasdsadas.jpg?w=640)

Being a celebrity clearly means being able to find your #doppelganger. #KatyPerry #SiwanMorris #EmilyBlunt @ZooeyDeschanal #CelebrityLookAlikes

Likes 2.5K     Comments 589

May 19

 **BAMFvers** How many can you find?

 **MagsSwags** You forget Mia Kirshner #JennySchecter

 **TheBadassLane** I gotta say… I’m a big fan of #KatyPerry

 **SunnyD_Kara** @LenaLuthor once said something about Jenny Shecter. Who is she?

 **MagsSwags** @BAMFvers I think it’s time we have a little marathon with @SunnyD_Kara

 **BAMFvers** @MagsSwags That’s not happening.

 **HipReyes** @SunnyD_Kara doesn’t know who #JennySchecter is… What does this mean for #Karlena?

 **SuperLove** @HipReyes I wonder if @GirlofSteel knows

 **LilRodriguez** @HipReyes Supergirl doesn’t follow Winn. She won’t even see this post.

 **SchottsFired** @LilRodriguez long time no see, buddy!

 

**GirlofSteel**

[ Supergirl and President Marsdin ](https://pmcvariety.files.wordpress.com/2016/10/supergirl-lynda-carter-2.jpg?w=670)

#ThrowbackThursday to when I met the president!!! #POTUS #Marsdin #SoLucky @O_Marsdin

Likes 13M    Comments 8.5M

May 20

 **LenaLuthor** You’re looking super

 **AllAboutSupergirl** OMG! @LenaLuthor just complimented @GirlofSteel with a Supergirl pun!

 **RockinRobin** #SuperCorp

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Kara and Alex taking a selfie. ](http://s2.dmcdn.net/dMEOb/1280x720-3EA.jpg)

#DanversSisters #TeamBadassDanvers #TeamSunnyDanvers @BAMFvers

Likes 5M     Comments 1.5M

May 24

 **ThemDanversTho** This is so beautiful! #TeamDanversSisters

 **FlexieLexie** We know who the captain of #TeamBadassDanvers is, but who is captain of #TeamSunnyDanvers?

 **LilRodriguez** @FlexieLexie definitely @LenaLuthor

 **JulieJules** @LilRodriguez aren’t you the one that works with @SunnyD_Kara?

 **LilRodriguez** @JulieJules maybe…

 **JulieJules** @LilRodriguez you’re really pretty

 **LenaLuthor** @SunnyD_Kara Your comments are getting as interesting as mine or @GirlofSteel’s

 **SunnyD_Kara** That’s not my fault

 **BAMFvers** @SunnyD_Kara @LenaLuthor I hate both of you

 **MagsSwags** @BAMFvers @SunnyD_Kara @LenaLuthor I don’t mind at all

 

**GirlofSteel**

[ Supergirl and Lena sharing coffee and laughter. ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1e560f180f4802da6d25c817f7bb1a42/tumblr_oh4dc3ymLe1qlqu93o1_1280.jpg)

Someone was working too late, so I stole her away. @LenaLuthor

Likes 15M    Comments 9M

May 29

 **AllAboutSupergirl** OMG OMG OMG IT’S HAPPENING!!!! THAT’S TOTALLY A DATE!!!! #SuperCorp

 **SuperLove** @LenaLuthor looks so happy! #LenaDeservesBetter #SuperCorp

 **FlexieLexie** Someone please look at me that way

 **KSwayze** What about @SunnyD_Kara?? Noooo! #Karlena

 **ASuperAndALuthor** I can die happy now #SuperCorp

 **Daily_LoisLane** Can I get an exclusive?

 

**SchottsFired**

[ Elijah Wood and Daniel Radcliffe ](http://entertainment.ie/images_content/pair.jpg)

I am getting so good at this celebrity look alike game! #ElijahWood #DanielRadcliffe #CelebrityLookAlikes

Likes 2K     Comments 492

June 1

 **SunnyD_Kara** What’s the hardest one you can find?

 **LilRodriguez** Ed Helms and Jason Sudeikis

 **TheJimmyOlsen** There really can’t be that many

 **LilRodriguez** @TheJimmyOlsen Hey bossman! I’ve got another one for ya. Amy Adams and Isla Fisher.

 **SchottsFired** Challenge accepted

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Candid shot of Kara and Lena at another gala. ](http://imgur.com/HRNE4xT)

Another gala with the wonderful @LenaLuthor. You always make me smile.

Likes 12M      Comments 7.5M

June 2

 **ThemDanversTho** This is totally retaliation for @GirlofSteel posting the coffee picture #Karlena

 **AllAboutSupergirl** Okay, but @LenaLuthor hasn’t posted in a while, and her last post was about Supergirl. #SuperCorp

 **TheGayMatthews** Those smiles!!!! *swoon* #Karlena

 **JSimmons** #Karlena > #SuperCorp

 **TheJimmyOlsen** You two look great!

 **SchottsFired** #Karlena

 **SunnyD_Kara** @SchottsFired Winn…

 **LenaLuthor** Thank you for the super night, Kara. You are quite the dancer.

 **Vanaynay** Where’s the @CatCo person with pictures of them dancing??? #Karlena

 **ReginaM** #Karlena DANCED TOGETHER????

 **TheBadassLane** Damn, Danvers

 **Vasquez** @BAMFvers is your sister dating the Luthor?

 **Cay-Lo** I called it. @BAMFvers made her account private.

 

**GirlofSteel**

[ Supergirl eating donuts and talking on the phone. ](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/654825459826466816/JXAWBIC4.jpg)

Flying burns a lot of calories. #donuts

June 4

 **ASuperAndALuthor** $100 says she’s talking to @LenaLuthor #SuperCorp

 **Vanaynay** @ASuperAndALuthor Lena is somewhere talking to @SunnyD_Kara #Karlena

 

**SchottsFired**

[ Supergirl and Kara Danvers ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161768603595)

@SunnyD_Kara counts as a celebrity, right? @GirlofSteel #CelebrityLookAlikes #Supergirl #KaraDanvers

Likes 3M     Comments 760K

June 7

 **BAMFvers** My sister is celebrity enough to have people all over my account

 **FlexieLexie** @Cay-Lo Told you I’m not crazy!

 **Cay-Lo** @FlexieLexie I never said you were crazy. But you did think someone cloned Katy Perry, so...

 **FlexieLexie** @Cay-Lo IT WAS A REASONABLE THEORY

 **TheJimmyOlsen** How did you even figure this out? Have you seen @GirlofSteel up close?

 **SchottsFired** @TheJimmyOlsen I worked at @CatCo when she first came out of the super closet. She was all over those screens for months.

 **SunnyD_Kara** I guess there are some similarities. She’s a little taller though… and my sense of style is better.

 **LenaLuthor** @SunnyD_Kara I always thought you look great in blue.

 **Daily_LoisLane** #SuperCorp vs #Karlena… it’s been neck and neck for over a week.

 

**LenaLuthor**

[ Kara is not amused. ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Y5Yux4njsB0/VVNtCPdNuGI/AAAAAAADC0Y/rkDzghRmZsc/s1600/kara.jpg)

@SunnyD_Kara won’t look at me because I made her try kale at brunch this morning. Clearly, I will have to find ways to hide vegetables in her food like a child.

Likes 17M      Comments 10M

June 10

 **CatGrant** What did I miss while I was away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts in the comments or tumblr: @catarinaelibeth


	22. Social Media: Cat is Back

**LenaLuthor**

[ Kara is not amused. ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Y5Yux4njsB0/VVNtCPdNuGI/AAAAAAADC0Y/rkDzghRmZsc/s1600/kara.jpg)

@SunnyD_Kara won’t look at me because I made her try kale at brunch this morning. Clearly, I will have to find ways to hide vegetables in her food like a child.

Likes 17M      Comments 10M

June 10

 **CatGrant** What did I miss while I was away?

 **WinnSchott** @SunnD_Kara @LenaLuthor @GirlofSteel @TheJimmyOlsen @BAMFvers @MagsSwags @Daily_LoisLane

 **BAMFvers** @WinnSchott was that necessary?

 **SunnyD_Kara** @CatGrant Does this mean that you’re back in National City?

 **CatGrant** Should I be?

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Good to see you back online, @CatGrant

 **CatGrant** If there is something going on here, I better get the exclusive over @Daily_LoisLane

 **SunnyD_Kara** @CatGrant What do you mean?

 **CatGrant** @SunnyD_Kara Never mind

 **ThemDanversTho** Did Kara just confirm with Cat Grant that she’s not with Lena???

 **SuperLove** There’s still hope for @GirlofSteel #SuperCorp

 

 **Cat Grant** @CatGrant ~ 10 June 2016

Did you miss me?

Liked   20M     Retweet   8M

 

@SuperLove retweeted @CatGrant

WE MAY FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT’S REALLY GOING ON WITH #SUPERCORP

@KSwayze retweeted @CatGrant

If anyone can tell us about #Karlena… it’s @CatGrant

@AllAboutSupergirl

Hey @CatGrant! Check this out! [ Supergirl chilling. ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161953729030)

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 10 June 2016

@CatCo misses you, @CatGrant! It’s great to have you back in the states!

 

 **Lois Lane** @Daily_LoisLane ~ 10 June 2016

@CatGrant Hope you don’t mind the stories we’ve been doing on both of your protegees. #KaraDanvers #SuperCorp

 

 **Cat Grant** @CatGrant ~ 10 June 2016

Replying to @Daily_LoisLane

Not at all. This whole fight of #SuperCorp vs #Karlena is absolutely ridiculous. @CatCo is respectful of both relationships - whatever the nature of them may be.

 

**GirlofSteel**

[ Supergirl visiting the Luthor Family Children's Hospital. ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161942241120)

Thank you for this great opportunity, @LenaLuthor! #LuthorChildrensHospital is doing some fantastic things!

Likes   20M    Comments   12.5M

June 15

 **CatGrant** I had a feeling the two of you would find ways to support each other’s endeavors.

 **SuperLove** Yesss! #SuperCorp

 **Cay-Lo** You two are so inspiring!

 **ASuperAndALuthor** #SuperCorp #RelationshipGoals

 **LenaLuthor** Thank you for coming! @SunnyD_Kara and I were happy to see you!

 **TheGayMatthews** Look at that! Lena was with #KaraDanvers #Karlena

 

 **Supergirl** @GirlofSteel ~ 23 June 2016

I have been invited to speak at a fundraiser to raise money for orphanages around National City. This is a cause very near and dear to me. Thank you for the opportunity @LenaLuthor. #LCorp #OrphansPromise

 

 **Cat Grant** @CatGrant ~ 24 June 2016

Hello, National City. I will see you at the #OrphansPromise event.

 

 **Lena Luthor** retweeted @GirlofSteel

It will be a wonderful. @SunnyD_Kara and I will be happy to see you there. #OrphansPromise

 

 **Lena Luthor** replying to @CatGrant

Great to see you back, Cat.

 

 **Kara Danvers** replying to @LenaLuthor

Yes! Absolutely! Can’t wait to see you again, @GirlofSteel. @CatGrant, does this mean I won’t be interviewing Supergirl? #OrphansPromise

 

 **Cat Grant** replying to @SunnyD_Kara

I don’t think I could keep you from writing about Supergirl is I wanted to.

 

@ThemDanversTho

Having @CatGrant around is the best thing ever! #Karlena is going on another date!

@AllAboutSupergirl

I’m going to the #OrphansPromise event! I’ll try to get pics!

 

**TheJimmyOlsen**

[ Supergirl flying over National City. ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161942837045)

One of the things I love most about photojournalism is sharing inspiring moments with people. #Supergirl #NationalCity @GirlofSteel Thanks for flying by @CatCo today.

Likes 7.5M    Comments  3M

July 1

 **SchottsFired** That’s a great shot!

 **MegsAndBacon** I was in the office when she flew by!

 **SuperLove** You’re like the official press guy for the Supers!

 **CatGrant** I do hope to see more of this on my magazine and less of Guardian.

 **SchottsFired** ooooooh! Shots have been fired!

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Shut up, Winn.

 **TheJimmyOlsen** @CatGrant We have a spread prepared for after the #OrphansPromise event.

 **Daily_LoisLane** Think @GirlofSteel would mind flying by my office?

 **CatGrant** @Daily_LoisLane I don’t think so.

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Lena trying to look serious. ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161942944235)

I stopped by to interview @LenaLuthor, and she turned a little chair… How could I not get a picture of this? #ThisIsTotallyNotPaybackForTheKalePicture

Likes 13M    Comments  8M

July 3

 **LenaLuthor** Don’t start something that I fully intend to finish, Miss Danvers.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @LenaLuthor We’ll see about that

 **BAMFvers** @SunnyD_Kara @LenaLuthor Don’t you two have each other’s numbers? Or do you just do this to annoy me?

 **MagsSwags** @BAMFvers Let them have their fun

 **SchottsFired** #Karlena is on the rise again

 **ThemDanversTho** #Karlena is so pure #relationshipgoals

 **TheBadassLane** I think I may pull a @CatGrant and come visit NC again

 **SunnyD_Kara** LUCY!!!!! YESSS!!!!!

 **ReginaM** Who is Lucy?

 

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 8 July 2016

The fundraiser is tomorrow! #LCorp #OrphansPromise

 

 

 **Cat Grant** replying to @SunnyD_Kara

Make sure @GirlofSteel is ready for a photoshoot with @LenaLuthor. @CatCo is running an entire issue around this event.

 

 **Lena Luthor** replying to @CatGrant

Photoshoot?

 

 **Cat Grant** replying to @LenaLuthor

@TheJimmyOlsen will be there. Of course, we will be using this opportunity to showcase your partnership with @GirlofSteel.

 

 **Lena Luthor** replying to @CatGrant

If @SunnyD_Kara’s name is on the by-line, you can take all the pictures you would like.

 

@Vanaynay retweeted @LenaLuthor

OMG! Lena is officially the most powerful woman in National City (not including super powers) #Karlena #LenaDeservesBetter

@JSimmons retweeted @LenaLuthor

I’ve been team #Karlena since day 1

 

 **Lois Lane** @Daily_LoisLane ~ 9 July 2016

@LenaLuthor is the top choice for being captain of #TeamSunnyDanvers

 

 **Alex Danvers** replying to @Daily_LoisLane

I think you broke my sister.

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Kara on her computer. ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161943154400)

Kara’s face when she writes about @LenaLuthor

Likes 87      Comments  44

July 10

 **SunnyD_Kara** I have pictures of you too, you know?

 **SchottsFired** This would be more fun if your account wasn’t private #Karlena

 **SunnyD_Kara** Winn!

 **BAMFvers** Calm down. It’s not like Lena follows me back.

 **SchottsFired** You tagged her in the picture.

 **BAMFvers** Shut up, Winn.

 **TheBadassLane** Won’t the hashtag Winn posted be seen by people searching for it?

 **SunnyD_Kara** Is that true???

 **Daily_LoisLane** I can’t decide if it’s more fun with or without the privacy.

 **SchottsFired** Without. Definitely without.

 **MagsSwags** Both have their perks

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Were comments really that bad?

 **BAMFvers** Some people were very… enthusiastic about wanting to meet Kara.

 **SunnyD_Kara** Is no one going to answer my question???

 **LenaLuthor** Is she really writing about me in that picture?

 **SunnyD_Kara** Lena! What are you doing here?

 **SchottsFired** Lemma just make some popcorn

 **Vasquez** I thought you said Lena doesn’t follow you

 **MagsSwags** @Vasquez Have you just been watching the chat this whole time or…

 **BAMFvers** @Vasquez She must have just started following me. @LenaLuthor She was working on questions to ask you at the fundraiser.

 **SunnyD_Kara** It’s a really important article!

 **SunnyD_Kara** For the kids! You know… I can relate to the whole orphan thing and all

 **BAMFvers** You can’t pay the orphan card with Lena, Kara

 **SunnyD_Kara** Alex! You’re no help!

 **LenaLuthor** Well either way, I know the article will be amazing. As always.

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Kara just walked into a wall

 **SunnyD_Kara** I WAS FOCUSED ON MY NOTES!

 **TheJimmyOlsen** You were looking at your phone

 **LenaLuthor** Do you all usually pick on Kara this much?

 **BAMFvers** No

 **MagsSwags** No

 **SchottsFired** No

 **SunnyD_Kara** Yes!

 **TheBadassLane** Maybe I should have accepted J’onn’s offer about a position there.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @TheBadassLane To tease me in person?

 **TheBadassLane** @SunnyD_Kara I wouldn’t do that, Kara.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @TheBadassLane Finally! Someone is on my side! Come back to NC please??

 **TheBadassLane** @SunnyD_Kara Since you asked so nicely…

 **SunnyD_Kara** @TheBadassLane Wait. Seriously? Let’s get lunch when you get back!

 **BAMFvers** Take your cute shit somewhere else or I will post pictures on Twitter for your fans to see.

 **SchottsFired** Do it!

 **LenaLuthor** Is that Lucy Lane?

 **TheJimmyOlsen** @LenaLuthor Yes, it is.

 **SunnyD_Kara** Sooooo I’m not going to get an answer about the hashtag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some clarification in the timeline. Kara and Lena aren't together yet. This chapter is around the beginning of "Stomach of Steel." Yes, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl. This is also leading in to the part of "The Pool" where Lucy comes back.


	23. Seeing Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have another prompt. And i'd be shocked if no one else suggested this before now, but I bet you could handle Kara being exposed to Pink Kryptonite well. :) Would be very interesting to see how Kara reacts to such a unique brand of Kryptonite. :)
> 
> The funny prompt, Kara gets exposed to Pink Kryptonite and drives Lena crazy with flirting with every woman she sees just about. :) Including Jess! That alone would be perfect. You can handle it like they did in the comics, with Superman saying to Jimmy Olson, "You look smashing in that bowtie!" "Uh, thanks Superman." :) That would be perfect.
> 
> Can I suggest a jealous Lena and flustered kara one shot i would love to see that
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be away from internet for about a week. I'm going to post a few chapters, but I'm going to put them in order since I won't be around on Sunday to reorder chapters.

 

“Hey, Maggie.” Supergirl throws an arm over the detective’s shoulder. They are at a crime scene, and Maggie is speaking with a witness. “Who’s your friend?” The hero grins at the witness.

Maggie sends Supergirl a side glance. “This is Jayme Trevino. She was just recounting her statement.”

Jayme looks back and forth from the detective to the superhero, shuffling awkwardly on her feet. “Um, yes. Hi, Supergirl.” She smiles nervously, clearly feeling a little starstruck.

“Hi!” Supergirl removes her arm from over Maggie’s shoulders to step closer to Jayme and extend her hand. “I’m Supergirl.”

With wide eyes, Jayme takes the hero’s outstretched hand. “Um, hi. Nice to meet you.”

Supergirl smirks. “The pleasure is all mine, Jayme.”

Maggie clears her throat, and Jayme quickly releases Supergirl’s hand. “Right. Would you like to come with me, Ms. Trevino? I’m sure Supergirl has to be on her way.” She looks at Supergirl, trying to convey a silent message.

“Yes, of course.” Jayme walks in the direction Maggie indicates.

With one more confused glance at Supergirl, Maggie shakes her head and joins the rest of the NCPD. Supergirl shrugs before taking off into the sky.

* * *

“Kara!” Alex walks up to the DEO command center.

Ignoring her sister, Kara continues to talk to Agent Vasquez while reclining against the agent’s desk. “You really do pull off that tactical gear so well, Vasquez.”

“Um.” Vasquez looks behind Kara as Alex walks up to them.

“Kara.” Alex glares at her sister with her fists on her hips. “Why didn’t you pick up your phone?”

“I was busy.”

“Maggie said you stopped by her crime scene this morning.”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“I was in the neighborhood. Figured I’d check on things.”

Vasquez sneaks away while the sisters are talking.

“Okay, well, since it’s kind of dead, do you want to go spar?”

“Actually, I was just about to ask -” She stops speaking when she turns to see that Vasquez is gone. “Oh.” She shrugs. “Now’s not a good time. I’m going to go see Lena.”

“What -”

Kara is gone before she can say anything.

* * *

Kara gets into the elevator, and she immediately smiles when she sees that it’s not empty. “Hi!” She leans sideways against the elevator wall, facing the woman in a lab coat who is focused on the tablet in her hands.

“Oh.” The woman looks at her in surprise. “Hello.”

“I’m Kara.” She extends her hand in greeting.

“Rachel.” The scientist hesitantly takes Kara’s hand.

Kara’s smile gets wider, and she crosses her arms over her chest. “So you’re a scientist here?”

“I’m an engineer.”

“You must be pretty amazing if you work here.”

“Sure.” The woman tries to dismiss Kara by turning her attention back to her laptop.

“Do you -” The opening of the elevator doors cuts off Kara’s question, and Rachel scurries out of the doors. Kara shrugs and waits for the elevator to take her to Lena’s floor. She saunters out of the elevator once the doors fully open.

“Miss Danvers,” Jess says when she gets close to her desk. Kara stops walking. “Miss Luthor is in a meeting. It should be finished shortly.”

Kara grins. “No problem.” She props herself against Jess’ desk, facing the assistant. “I’m sure you can keep me company.”

“Oh, I actually have a lot of -”

“This is nice.” Kara touches the bracelet on Jess’ wrist.

“Um, thank you, Miss Danvers.”

Kara’s fingertips glide over the skin of Jess’ wrist. “Where’d you get it?”

“I don’t remember. C- can I get you something while you wait, Miss Danvers? Water?”

A smirk breaks out on Kara’s face. “I don’t -” Lena’s door opens, and Jess hops up from her seat.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you.”

The two men Lena was meeting with ignore the scene and retreat to the elevator. Lena turns to see Kara leaning against Jess’ desk on the same side as her chair. She raises her eyebrows, but doesn’t make a comment. “Thank you, Jess.” Lena steps back to hold the door open in invitation for Kara.

Smiling wide, Kara pushes off Jess’ desk and goes to Lena’s office door. She walks close enough to Lena, so their bodies slightly brush against each other. Lena closes the door behind them. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Kara walks over to some of Lena’s shelves, idly running her fingers over some of the trinkets.

“Was I the one interrupting something out there?” Lena asks as she crosses to sit at her desk.

Kara walks up to Lena’s drink cart and looks at Lena over her shoulder. “May I?”

“Be my guest.” Lena waves a hand as she sits.  

Kara pours herself a glass of water before turning around. Maintaining eye contact with Lena, she takes a long sip. “Thanks,” Kara says with a smirk. Lena only quirks a single eyebrow. Kara takes her time to walk to Lena’s desk. Instead of taking one of the seats in front of it, she walks around to where Lena is sitting. Slowly, Kara places the half empty glass of water on Lena’s desk. She keeps her eyes on her hand as she slides her fingers from the cup to the desk. As she takes steps closer to Lena, she runs her fingers along the top of the desk. She stops less than a foot from Lena, finally looking up to meet green eyes. Lena is reclining back in her chair with her legs crossed at the knee, meeting Kara’s eyes unflinchingly. “Have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate your fashion choices.”

Lena tilts her head. “I can’t say you have.”

“That’s too bad. I should say it more often.”

“Is this your way of telling me that you are going to ditch the cardigans?”

Kara laughs. “I don’t think I could pull off your style. Not that I’m complaining.”

“If the pictures your sister posts on Instagram are anything to go by, you haven’t even tried another sense of style.”

“Are you saying you don’t like the way I dress?”

“No. I think it suits you. This you.”

Kara’s grin turns coy. “According to social media this week, you and Supergirl are a thing.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Is that what this is about?”

“What what is about?” Kara rests a hand on Lena’s desk, so she can lean closer.

“This.” Lena gestures vaguely with her hand toward Kara’s entire body.

Kara purses her lips and tilts her head. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that, Lena.”

Lena’s phone rings. “Hello?... Yes… Right in front of me… Yes, I have noticed… Red? No… A lot of smiling… I’m not sure if I would say over confident. More like extra friendly… Of course… I’ll do what I can… It’s no problem.” Lena sets her phone back down on her desk.

“Who was that?”

“You mean you weren’t listening in?” Lena teases.

“There was some weird ringing coming from it.” Kara shrugs. “I couldn’t make it out.”

“Interesting. Remind me to ask your sister about her phone provider.”

“Why?”

“No reason.”

Kara narrows her eyes and looks out of the windows. “I have to go.”

“Don’t take the bal -” Lena rubs her forehead with a frustrated sigh when Kara disappears through the balcony door. She picks up her phone. “Yes, Agent Danvers. She’s gone… Just now… How would I have done that exactly?... She heard something and took off… Yes, well when you do, tell her to come back, so she can leave through the front door. Last time I tried to explain that, I had to delete security footage… I think you are fully able to handle this, Agent Danvers. I have every confidence in you… Sarcasm comes with the friendship. You went into this, knowing that… That’s not my fault… Goodbye, Agent Danvers.”

* * *

“Lena!” Supergirl skips into Lena’s office with a crooked grin. “I’m back!”

“I can see that.” Lena spins in her chair to face Supergirl. “Did your sister find you?”

Supergirl’s eyes widen, and she sucks her lips between her teeth. She suddenly won’t meet Lena’s eyes. Lena’s phone rings again. “Don’t answer that.” Supergirl’s hands are suddenly on Lena’s shoulders, and their faces are right in front of each other.

“Why not?” Lena’s calm, amused exterior is betrayed by her racing heart.

“She’s no fun.” Supergirl pouts.

Lena calmly removes Kara’s hands from her shoulders. “Where are your regular clothes?”

Supergirl looks down at herself. “Oops.” She disappears and is back in a few breaths as Kara Danvers. “There!” She smiles.

“Good. Now go walk out the front door of L-Corp and find your sister before she comes barging in here.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

* * *

“Hello?” Lena answers her phone. “No, I sent Kara to you ten minutes ago… How should I know?... Yes, I’ll let you know… Bye.”

“Miss Luthor.” Jess’ voice comes through the intercom.

“Yes, Jess?”

“Um, I’m not really sure how to say this, but… I received a call from Dr. Grayson… She said Kara Danvers is in her lab.”

Lena’s eyes go wide. “I’ll be right there.

* * *

Kara is resting on her elbows across from Rachel, who is trying to focus on writing notes. The few other scientists in the lab are ignoring them.

“I once built a little robot.” Kara is smiling at Rachel.

Rachel sighs. Everyone there knows who Kara Danvers is due to all of the L-Corp and social media press over the past few months. The people of the lab have no desire to get on their CEO’s bad side by being rude to her best friend. She sets her pen down and looks up at Kara. “Fine, tell me about your robot.”

Kara’s smile is blinding. Her voice is full of excitement. “I had help from my father to mold and solder the pieces together for its exoskeleton made from an advanced alloy. It took me a couple of months to get the directional flight properly programmed. The pan-spectral ocular array took me the longest time to perfect. I had a habit of wanting everything just right.”

Blinking in surprise, Rachel straightens on her stool. “Wait… This was an actual, working robot?”

Kara nods eagerly. “I named it Kelor!”

“Aren’t you jus- Aren’t you a journalist?”

Shrugging, Kara fixes her glasses. “I wasn’t always going to be. Maybe we can work together sometime! I’d love to see your mind at work.”

“Dr. Lansby.”

Rachel and Kara turn to see Lena walking into the lab. “Miss Luthor,” Rachel says as she stands off of her stool.

Lena smiles politely at her. “You don’t mind if I steal Kara away, do you?”

“Aww.” Kara pouts.

“Not at all.” Rachel shakes her head. “She’s all yours.”

Forcing a smile, Lena grabs Kara’s wrist and tugs her out of the door. She doesn’t release Kara until they are in the elevator. “What the hell, Kara?” She turns to glare at Kara as soon as the doors slide shut. “Have you been torturing my employees this whole time?”

“You get this crinkle right here when you yell.” Kara rubs a finger over Lena’s crinkle. “I like it.”

Lena slaps her hand away. “Stop. Your sister is waiting for you outside.” She turns away from Kara and crosses her arms.

“But I want to stay with you.” Kara is pouting again.

“I am not babysitting you while you flirt with everyone in the building.”

Kara huffs. “I am not flirting with everyone.”

“Kara, if you worked here, I’d be at risk for a harassment case.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“I don’t know what you said to Jess after you left my office, but her face was still red when I saw her.” She turns to Kara with a stern expression. “That was before I ran into my CFO on the elevator. Her name is Jen.”

“She smelled good.” Kara grins crookedly.

Lena rolls her eyes. The elevator door opens. “Let’s go.” She guides Kara out of the elevator.

“But Lena -”

“No.” Alex walks up to them. “Time to go, Kara.”

Kara pouts at Lena.

“I have donuts in the car.” Alex tries to convince her sister to go with her. Kara purses her lips in thought, but doesn’t take the bait. She lets out a frustrated sigh. “Lucy came to visit.”

Kara’s pout transforms into a smile. She squeals and runs toward the door at an almost human pace.

“She should be fine by tomorrow,” Alex tells Lena.

“Is Lucy really visiting?”

“Yeah, she just got here. Sorry again about all of this. It may not be real for all of these other women, but for you…” She shrugs, knowing Lena will get the unspoken words.

“Better hurry before she runs off to find someone else on her own.” Lena turns and walks back to the elevator.

* * *

“I love what you’ve done with your hair.” Kara twirls some of Lucy’s hair around her fingers.

Lucy’s eyes widen. “Um, thanks, Kara.” She glances at Alex behind Kara.

“I told you,” Alex says with a shrug. “Just… distract her. Winn said it should be ready soon.”

“Why do I have to?”

“I’m her sister.”

“Hey!” Kara brings the attention back to herself when she gets an idea. “Are you going to wear the DEO uniform while you’re here?”

“Um, why?”

“You’re like my favorite person to see wearing that.”

Alex barely holds back a laugh, and Lucy glares at her. “I don’t think so, Kara.”

Kara shrugs before throwing an arm over Lucy’s shoulders. “Do you wanna spar with me?”

Lucy’s and Alex’s eyes both go wide as they stare at each other. “Maybe another time,” Lucy suggests.

Alex gets a text from Winn. “Actually, that sounds like a good idea.”

“What?” Lucy gapes.

“Come on.” Alex leads them to the training room.

Kara walks with her arm over Lucy’s shoulders. She stops once they get into the room, but keeps her arm where it rests. “Should we make some sort of bet? Maggie and Alex do it all of the time.”

“Um.” Lucy looks to Alex for help.

“We should call Lena, and have her come watch.” While Kara continues to talk, Winn sneaks into the room with a ray gun. He hands it to Alex. “Oh! And Vasquez. She loves this stuff. Almost as much as Alex probably. I shouldn’t have left Lena. Have you met Lena, Lucy? Has anyone ever told you that -”

A beam hits Kara in the center of her back. Lucy wraps her arms around Kara to steady her. Kara blinks in confusion, and holds her arms tighter around Lucy. “Kara?” Alex stands in front of them, checking over her sister.

“What hit me?” Kara looks around, but Lucy is tucked tightly against her. “Um.” Her eyes go wide as the memories of the past day come flooding back to her. “Uh.” She remembers that she is holding onto Lucy and quickly releases her, stepping back from everyone. “I swear I’m way more respectful than that! And you’re just my friend! Im totally not into you like that!” She holds up her hands. “I mean… you’re great and all, but I just see you as a friend. Same for Vasquez. Friends.”

“Relax, Kara.” Alex puts a calming hand on her sister’s shoulder. “We all know there’s only one person that you meant it with.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and she pushes up her glasses. “Um.”

“Also, you should probably check social media. Someone tweeted Cat Grant that you were flirting with her.”

“Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me all the comments and prompts you can think of <3 I'll get back to them as soon as I get back! Most of the prompts I have right now are kind of similar or along the same things. Can you come up with something unique? Tricky? Fun? Angsty? Funny?
> 
> You can put prompts right in the comments or on tumblr @catarinaelibeth


	24. Social Media: #SuperCorp Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be away from internet for about a week. I'm going to post a few chapters, but I'm going to put them in order since I won't be around on Sunday to reorder chapters.

**Supergirl** @GirlofSteel ~ 25 January 2017

Super honored to be able to support @LenaLuthor and her #GirlsInSTEM program! #LCorp

 

 **Cat Grant** @CatGrant ~ 25 January 2017

Two very powerful women supporting each other is our future, people. I could have come up with something better than #SuperCorp though. @LenaLuthor @GirlofSteel

 

@_StarGurl

It’s a great time to be a woman. #HeForShe #62MillionGirls #SuperCorp

@LCorp retweeted @CatGrant

@JaymeTrev retweeted @CatGrant

I can confirm that @GirlofSteel is into woman. She flirted with me this morning. #Supergirl #LGBT #SuperCorp Proof

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Kara and Lucy catching up ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162073938210)

Look who came to visit! @TheBadassLane #Donuts

Likes 4M    Comments 750K

January 25

 **BAMFvers** Don’t I get a thank you for buying the donuts?

 **TheBadassLanes** @BAMFvers I’m cooler than donuts

 **ThemDanversTho** What’s happening?

 **SuperLove** #SuperCorp Proof

 **MagsSwags** Well Kara was way more excited for @TheBadassLane than she was for the donuts.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @MagsSwags THAT WASN’T MY FAULT!!!

 **SchottsFired** @SunnyD_Kara It’s still funny

 **TheJimmyOlsen** What did I miss?

 **SunnyD_Kara** @TheJimmyOlsen Nothing.

 

**GirlofSteel**

[ Katie McGrath and Dianna Agron ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162074941235)

Hey @LenaLuthor if you ever go blonde, you could totally be #DiannaAgron’s twin! #CelebrityLookAlikes #IWin

Likes 30M     Comments  18M

January 30

 **SuperLove** SUPERGIRL DIRECTLY TAGGED @LENALUTHOR IN A POST #SuperCorp

 **SchottsFired** This was my game...

 **SunnyD_Kara** Golly, wish I had thought of that

 **ASuperAndALuthor** I bet they spend enough time together to know all about lookalikes #SuperCorp

 **LenaLuthor** @GirlofSteel I actually do have a few pictures from my brief blonde phase. Stop by my office later.

 **FlexieLexie** Where did she get that picture of @LenaLuthor?

 **NC_Gurl** #RelationshipGoals They both have celebrity look alikes

 **Daily_LoisLane** #SuperCorp has skyrocketed in hits!

 **LCorpRachel** #SuperCorp Proof

 

**LenaLuthor**

[ A very pleased Supergirl ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162074682355)

Someone was happy to see those pictures. @GirlofSteel

Likes 28M    Comments  12M

January 30

 **GirlofSteel** They were very good pictures

 **ASuperAndALuthor** OMG! My heart! #SuperCorp Proof

 **MegsAndBacon** They are very good friends. #Karlena > #Supercorp

 **NC_Gurl** #SuperCorp Proof! Look at that smile!

 **Daily_LoisLane** Can I take a look at those pictures?

 **LenaLuthor** @Daily_LoisLane Not a chance

 **Daily_LoisLane** @LenaLuthor What if I bribed @GirlofSteel?

 **LenaLuthor** @Daily_LoisLane She wouldn’t do that to me. We made a deal.

 **MagsSwags** @LenaLuthor What was the deal?

 

 **Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 2 September 2016

Looking forward to meeting the young girls coming to the #GirlsfInSteam program this week! @Supergirl @LCorp

 

 **Supergirl** replying to @LenaLuthor

Thanks again for inviting me! #GirlsInStem #PowerToTheGirls

 

@ThemDanversTho retweeted @GirlofSteel

I love that NC is totally run by women! #HeForShe

@AllAboutSupergirl retweeted @GirlofSteel

#SupeCorp is so inspirational! #62MillionGirls

@Jackie_NC retweeted @GirlofSteel

I love this! #62MillionGirls #HeForShe #Feminism

 

**Girl of Steel**

[ Supergirl and Girl Scouts ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162074634395)

@LenaLuthor gave some #girlscouts a #STEM tour of @LCorp! Can’t wait to see them all become scientists one day! #GirlsInSTEM

Likes 32M    Comments  15.5M

February 5

 **LenaLuthor** Who would have thought…

 **GirlofSteel** A Luthor and Super working together

 **SchottsFired** Did… Did Supergirl just finish Lena’s sentence? Is this real life? #SuperCorp

 **TheGayMatthews** I think I may be converting to #SuperCorp

 **Lancelot** #SuperCorp Proof. I’ve known since the beginning

 **CatGrant** Wow.

 

**LenaLuthor**

[ Supergirl and Girl Scouts ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162074634395)

@GirlofSteel Thanks for stopping by to help today! We make a great team. #GirlsInSTEM @LCorp

Likes 34M   Comments  17M

February 5

 **GirlofSteel** Absolutely! #PowerToTheWomen

 **BAMFvers** You two posted this at practically the same time…

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Not a bad picture

 **TheBadassLane** @TheJimmyOlsen Did you take it?

 **TheJimmyOlsen** @TheBadassLane I wasn’t invited. Women only. #HeForShe

 **MagsSwags** @TheBadassLane I was invited! @BAMFvers was too!

 **TheBadassLane** And I wasn’t?

 **FlexieLexie** Isn’t this @TheBadassLane person that friend of @SunnyD_Kara?

 **AllAboutSupergirl** @FlexieLexie Good catch!

 **Cay-Lo** @FlexieLexie Stop.

 **SchottsFired** #SuperCorp Proof

 

 **Winn Schott** #SchottsFired ~ 6 September 2016

When someone you thought was your best friend takes all of the screws from your chair, and everyone in the office watches you fall. @SunnyD_Kara #Betrayed #ItWasAJoke

 

 **BAMFvers** replying to @SchottsFired

You deserved it.

 

**LenaLuthor**

[ Supergirl eating ice cream ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162073950245)

I should have known she would pick the ice cream with sprinkles. @GirlofSteel

Likes 28M    Comments  10M

February 13

 **SuperLove** Totally a date #SuperCorp Proof

 **GirlofSteel** We didn’t have ice cream on Krypton

 **LilRodriguez** #Karlena update: Lena hasn’t visited Catco since mid-August

 **ThemDanversTho** #WhereisKaraDanvers

 **Daily_LoisLane** So many top hashtags come from your social media, @LenaLuthor #WhereisKaraDanvers

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me all the comments and prompts you can think of <3 I'll get back to them as soon as I get back! Most of the prompts I have right now are kind of similar or along the same things. Can you come up with something unique? Tricky? Fun? Angsty? Funny?
> 
> You can put prompts right in the comments or on tumblr @catarinaelibeth


	25. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your still accepting prompts, can you have the Superfriends play Cards Against Humanity? I think Kara's reaction would be funny whether she's innocent the entire time not knowing anything thats going on, or Kara has a secret dirty mind.

 

“So did Lena not come to the last game night because she was annoyed about whatever it was that poisoned you into flirting with every women you saw, or was she jealous of all the time you spent with Lucy?”

Kara’s eyes widen at Maggie’s question. “Um, what?” Alex elbows Maggie. “Neither. Lena was in Metropolis, and she knows Lucy is straight.”

“Interesting timing,” Maggie teases. “Does she know Lucy is going to be here tonight?”

“Alex,” Kara whines.

“Maggie,” Alex says with an eye roll.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll stop. Speaking of that day though. Have you still not found out what caused you to act that way?”

“No,” Alex answers as she takes a beer out of the fridge in Kara’s apartment.

“I talked to my cousin. It’s happened to him before, but he never found out what it was.” Kara sets out plates on the table with the pizzas.

“It’s gotta be some sort of kryptonite, right?” Maggie joins Alex in the living area.

“Hmm,” Kara hums in thought. “I never thought of that.”

“Anyways.” Maggie pulls a box out of her bag. “I brought a game I thought we’d have some fun playing tonight.”

“What is it?” Kara looks toward them from the kitchen.

“Cards Against Humanity.” Maggie wears a mischievous smirk.

“Oh. I’ve heard of that game. I haven’t played it though.”

“Don’t worry. It’s not hard to pick up.”

“Okay.” Kara smiles. There’s a knock on the door. “Please don’t tease Lena about the social media stuff going on with people thinking she likes women. I know she’s been good-natured about it all, but let’s just have fun tonight. Okay?”

Maggie grins. “You got it.”

“Hey, Lena! I’m so glad you could come.” Kara pulls Lena into a hug after opening the door for her.

* * *

Everyone settles around the coffee table to play the game. Only Kara, Lena, and Lucy needed the directions explained to them.

“Let’s just start playing,” Winn suggests. “That’s usually the best way to get a hang of it.”

Everyone readily agrees.

Winn judges first, choosing Alex’s card. Kara reads her black card next. “A romantic, candlelit dinner would be incomplete without…” She places the card in the middle of the coffee table for everyone to see while they choose their white card.

James, Winn, and Alex select a card within seconds. Maggie looks intently at her cards for a moment before she selects one to place face down on the table. Lena looks up to see Lucy placing her card down. Slowly, she pulls a card from her hand and places it on the table with the others.

“Okay. That’s everybody, right?” Kara checks before scooping all of the white cards into her hand. As she reads them out loud, she places them on the table for everyone to see. “Breaking out into song and dance.” She laughs, glaring at her sister in accusation. “Puppies! Making a pouty face. Hope. Bitches.” She snorts out a laugh. “Well okay then. Ed… Wow. Edible underpants. And saying ‘I love you. Ha, okay.” She rubs her chin, looking down at the cards in front of her. “Um. I think I’m going to pick this one.” She lifts up one of the cards.

“No way,” Winn whispers in awe.

Maggie laughs. “Most of us put down cute cards, and Kara picks edible underpants. Figures.”

The entire group laughs. With an impressively calm face apart from a slight smirk, Lena slides her hand across the table to pick up the black card. Six pairs of wide eyes watch Lena. Winn is the first one to start laughing. 

“Okay, now it’s a party!”

“You’re judging next, Lena.” Kara smiles at her best friend sitting next to her on the couch.

With a smile, Lena picks up the next black card. “I got 99 problems, but blank ain’t one.”

Winn enthusiastically slams his card on the table. “I’ve got this one,” he claims.

“No. This card was made for Lena.” Kara places her card down.

After everyone places their card down, Lena reads them out loud. “Why do I have a feeling that Winn put ‘sexual tension’?”

All eyes go to Winn, who shrugs with a grin. “No comment.”

Lena puts all cards except for two in the discard pile. “It’s between ‘heteronormativity’ and ‘the glass ceiling.’” She taps her fingers on the table a few times. Smirking, she throws a side glance at Kara before looking back at the cards. She taps on one of the cards. “Heteronormativity is something I can’t say I deal with in my life.” She winks at Maggie when the detective laughs.

Kara’s eyes go wide, and Maggie nudges Alex to get her to look at Kara. “What did you put, Kara?”

Kara fidgets with her glasses. “The glass ceiling.”

Patting Kara’s leg, Lena hands the black card to Maggie. “If it makes you feel any better, it was a close call.”

As the rounds progress, the group loosens up, and their answers become far from politically correct. 

It’s Maggie’s turn to judge when Kara gets her first win. “Batman would be woefully incomplete without dead parents,” Maggie reads out loud. “Wait… One of you knows the secret identity of Batman?” She looks around at the group.

“Oh my god!” Winn gasps. “Is Bruce Wayne Batman?”

Everyone looks around except for…

“Kara?” Alex’s mouth falls open when she sees her sister not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Oops?” Kara winces.

Everyone laughs. “Kara wins. That’s pretty dark, Kara.”

Kara lets out an awkward chuckle. “It fit, didn’t it?”

“Do you think there’s a card for Supergirl in here?” Lena asks.

“No,” Winn answers. “At least not in this pack. Maybe one of the extensions.”

On Alex’s next turn, she begins reading the white cards. “‘Self-loathing,’ ‘kid tested, mother approved.’” She shaked her head, but continues reading the next card. “An… This one wins.” She chuckles. “Okay, okay. It says ‘An oedipus complex, kid tested, mother approved.’” Winn falls onto his back in laughter. 

“Who put that?” Lucy asks through her laughter.

“That would be me.” Lena plucks the black card off of the table.

“That’s awesome. Disgusting and fucked up, but hilarious.” Maggie shakes her head.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that Lena would be the one winning,” Alex says. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Lena says with a smirk.

“And how is Kara in second place?” Winn looks at Kara.

Kara pauses with a mouth full of pizza. “Um.”

“I’m next.” Maggie grabs the next black card. “I never understood blank until I encountered blank.”

Maggies reads the cards out loud. “Okay, which one of you forgot that I’m a cop?” She rolls her eyes before reading the next set. “I never fully understood white privilege until I encountered police brutality. I’m not choosing that one. I never fully understood overcompensation until I encountered men. Eh, no thanks. I never fully understood spectacular abs until I encountered a home video of Oprah sobbing into a lean cuisine.” Everyone in the group chuckles at the image. “Lastly, I never fully understood the gays until I encountered licking things to claim them as your own.” Maggie hides her laugh behind her hand. “That last one is so well thought out. I have to choose that one.” She points at Winn with a glare. “It’s not because it’s gay.”

Winn holds his hands up in surrender. “I wasn’t going to say that.” He slowly reaches for the black card.

“I’m not even surprised.”

It’s Lucy’s turn to judge. “Here we go. Oh! I love this song! War! What is it good for?” She waits for everyone to place their cards down before collecting them. “Let’s see what you guys put down for a Major in the army to choose from.”

“I forgot about that,” Winn whispers to James.

“A disappointing birthday party. That’s… Wow. I can relate.” She sets that card to the side. “Pretending to care. White people.” She snorts out a laugh. “I’m not going to comment on that. Moving on… Dying.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Alex says as she takes a sip of her beer.

“Explosions. Friendly fire. And civilian casualties. So those are all pretty real, and some are kind of dark.” She hums in thought as the group watches without the laughter that was present a few minutes ago. “Damn, this is hard. I’m going to go with the birthday party one. I had quite a few of those at boarding school.”

The room gets heavy with no one knowing how to react to that. After a moment, Lena grabs the black card. “I know the feeling.”

James clears his throat. “Are we ready for the next round?” After affirmative responses from everyone, he picks up the next black card. “And the Academy Award for blank goes to blank.”

He reads out the six different pairs before narrowing his options to two. “It’s between these. And the Academy Award for vigilante justice goes to my black ass.” He chuckles deep in his throat. “And the Academy Award for poor life choices goes to Darth Vader.” He rubs a hand over his head. “The vigilante one.”

“Yes!” Winn pumps his hands into the air.

“Clever,” Alex comments. 

“It was the perfect combination for him!” 

Kara awkwardly fidgets in her seat. “Who’s next?”

On Maggie’s next turn, she pauses before reading the card aloud. “I have an idea. Instead of answering the card for me, put what it would be for you.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks.

“The card says, ‘what’s my secret power?’ Instead of answering for me as the judge, answer what your secret power is. I’ll try to guess who put what.”

“Sounds good,” Lucy agrees.

Maggie gathers the cards once they have all been selected. “Being a motherfucking sorcerer. The token minority. Exactly what you’d expect. Alcoholism…” Maggie glances at her girlfriend. “Was that you?” Alex takes a sip of her beer. “That answers that.” She goes to the next card. “A tribe of warrior women. And daddy issues.” She spreads the cards out on the table. “Before I start guessing, I’ll pick a winner. Hmm… Warrior women.” She looks around the table. “It was either Lena or Lucy. Winn, did you put daddy issues?”

“Um, yeah.” Winn shrugs.

“As one of two non-white people in the room… I’ll guess James as putting the token minority card down.”

James toasts her with his beer.

“I want to say Lena put ‘exactly what you’d expect,’ but I don’t know.” She sighs. “Who put warrior women?”

“I did.” Lucy raises her hand. 

“I put ‘exactly what you’d expect,’” Kara says before turning to Lena. “A sorcerer?”

Lena shrugs. “Why not?”

“Well, alright then.”

The specifics of the rounds begin to blur together as the game picks up more rhythm with the more beer they drink.

“Make a haiku,” Lena reads. “Taking off your shirt, teaching a robot how to love, consensual sex.” Everyone falls over with laughter, and Lucy wins that round.

James wins “What is Batman’s guilty pleasure?” with “Passive aggressive post it notes.”

When Lena judges “I drink to forget blank,” Alex wins with “my sex life.”

Lena shrugs while everyone laughs. “It’s funny because it’s true.”

“What?” Kara looks at her with wide eyes.

“Only partially.”

“What?” Kara is still gaping.

Winn pats Kara’s leg. “You okay there, Supergirl?”

“Yeah, just, you know… drinking… it’s not always good… alcoholism… yeah…” 

Everyone rolls their eyes and gets back to the game.

On Winn’s next turn, he has everyone answer the question for themselves just like Maggie did an hour earlier. “How am I maintaining my relationship status? Go!”

“This could get interesting,” Maggie comments.

“Is that everyone?” Winn asks before gathering the cards. “Let’s do this.” He clears his throat. “I guess I set myself up for this.” He laughs awkwardly. “First one is: the female orgasm.” Chuckles are heard all round. “The homosexual agenda.”

“Nice,” Lena whispers before taking a sip of her wine. Kara glances sideways at her.

“Active listening. My collection of high-tech sex toys.” Raucous laughter breaks out in the room. “Me time. And the Make a Wish Foundation. Awe,” he comments. “That last one is kind of sad.”

Lucy shrugs. “I didn’t have anything.”

“Well, thanks for giving it away that that was you.”

“Would you have chosen that one anyways?” Lucy raises an eyebrow at him.

“No, but still -”

“Just pick, buddy.” James pats him on the back. “You’ve got your foot far enough in your mouth.”

“Hmm…” Winn taps his chin in thought. “Kara probably put ‘active listening.’ ‘Me time’ was James.” He slides both of those cards toward the discard pile. “I’m going to pick the high-tech sex toys.”

“Thank you.” Lena picks up the black card with a satisfied smirk.

Kara’s mouth falls open, and everyone else laughs. “Is that true?” Maggie is brave enough to ask. 

Lena’s smirk grows when she hears Kara squeak beside her. “It’s just a game, Maggie.”

“Whatever you say, Lena.”

“Wait,” Lucy interrupts. “Which of you two put ‘the homosexual agenda’ and ‘the female orgasm’?” She points between Alex and Maggie.

Maggie grins. “I had ‘the homosexual agenda.’”

“My turn!” Kara snatches the black card from the top of the pile. “What are my parents hiding from me?”

Everyone laughs after each card that is read. Kara gets to the last card. “Genuine human connection.” Kara’s eyes go wide. “Oh.” No one laughs at that. “Um. I- I’m going to say that one wins.”

Not a single person is surprised when Lena is the one to grab the black card. “It’s okay to laugh at that.” She looks around at everyone with an easy smile. 

“We all have our share of family drama,” Winn says.

“For sure,” Kara adds.

“We are a group of people from pretty messed up background.” Maggie’s chuckle breaks the tension in the room.

“It’s my turn to pick,” Lena says before picking up a card. “My plan for world domination begins with…”

“Am I allowed to point out the irony of the Luthor picking up this card?” James asks.

Kara glares at him, but Lena puts a reassuring hand on Kara’s arm. “Don’t worry. The irony wasn’t lost on me.” She smiles to show there’s no malice.

Lena reads all of the cards out loud once everyone has made their selection. She wears a smile the entire time. “Whoever put ‘mommy issues’... that was truly well done.”

“I had been saving that for you,” Alex admits as she takes the black card.

“Even I’ll admit that was a good one,” Kara says.

They laugh more easily during the next rounds. “The force!” Winn holds the card in the air. “Of course someone would play this for me.” The black card reads, “___ That’s how I want to die.”

“Like I was going to waste that card on anyone else maybe picking it,” Alex says with a roll of her eyes.

A few rounds later, it’s Maggie’s turn again. “It’s between these.” She rereads the cards on the table in front of her. “Estrogen is a slippery slope that leads to a sea of troubles. Same sex ice dancing is a slippery slope that leads to fingering. Doing the right thing is a slippery slope that leads to friends with benefits.”

“I thought mine was funny,” Winn mumbles.

“Friends with benefits.”

Turning to coyly grin at Kara, Lena slides her hand across the table to pluck the black card from the table. Her grin turns into a smirk when she sees Kara swallow. 

“Okay!” Kara stands up quickly. “I think we should count to see who won.”

Maggie, who witnessed the entire exchange, laughs brightly. “Lena won. Without a doubt, Lena won tonight.” Alex elbows her side.

* * *

Later that night…

**Alex**

I thought you said Lena was straight.

**Kara**

That’s what I thought.

**Alex**

Ask her out.

**Kara**

What???

**Alex**

Romantic risks can be the best ones to take, Kara.

**Kara**

We’re just friends.

**Alex**

If you say so.


	26. How Maggie Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a day before Alex finds out in “The Pool” chapter.

 

Kara and Maggie are in a mall, shopping for Alex’s birthday gifts. Walking beside Maggie, Kara tells Maggie about the birthing matrix on Krypton.

“Hey,” Maggie gently interrupts Kara with a hand on her arm. “Before we leave, there’s one more stop I want to make for something.”

“Sure.” Kara takes Maggie’s detour with a smile. “What are you looking for?”

Maggie glances at Kara in her peripheral vision as they continue walking. “It’s kind of a funny story.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kara minutely shrugs.

Turning around a corner, Maggie gestures to the store to their right. “Here it is.”

Kara stops, looking up at the sign. “Oh… I was going to ask what the story is, but I think I’ll pass.”

Maggie chuckles lightly. “You can wait out here, if you’ll be uncomfortable.”

Shaking her head, Kara looks at Maggie. “No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting… this.” She waves her hand toward the three x’s on the door. “I’ll go in with you.” She smiles and begins walking toward the door. After a moment, Maggie walks with her.

Maggie walks to the left, but Kara veers off to the right. “Where are you going?”

“Yeah, I may be okay with this, but I really don’t need to have mental images of you with my sister or any exact details of her sex life.” She says with a definitive nod before turning to walk the opposite direction.

“Well… that was something.”

Kara hears Maggie’s voice and goes about walking around the store, keeping her back to Maggie.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“What?” Kara turns to see a woman standing behind her. She was training her ears on music playing on the other side of the mall, giving the woman the chance to sneak up on her.

“Sorry,” the woman says with a smile, realizing she took her by surprise. “I was just seeing if you are in need of any assistance.”

“Oh…” Kara looks around her. “Actually, yes. Maybe you can help me find something.”

* * *

“Thanks.” Maggie finishes checking out, tucking the bag the clerk gave to her in the same bag as her other gifts. She turns around to look for Kara, expecting to see her outside of the store. “Excuse me,” she calls to the clerk at the register. “Have you seen a blonde woman in a blue shirt leave?”

“Glasses?”

“Yup.”

“I saw her go to the back.” She points behind Maggie.

“Thanks.” Maggie smiles at her before turning in the direction she pointed. She turns down an aisle, hearing Kara’s voice. She stops walking when she finds her.

Kara is standing across from an employee. The employee is showing several different strapons to Kara, using a few mannequins to demonstrate.

“So what is great about this one is this material right here. It is much more comfortable for the wearer.”

“But is it pretty durable?” She brings a hand to her chin as she looks closely at the options in front of her.

“Yes, but not as much as the other one.” She begins showing how to use the straps on one of the other mannequins. “This one also fits a wider variety of dildos. It even has the adjustment here that provides an option for stimulation to the wearer. You said you girlfriend likes -”

“What?”

Kara’s back stiffens, and her eyes go wide. Comically slow, she turns fully around to face Maggie. “Hey, Maggie.” She tries to smile innocently.

“Is this her?’ The employee asks.

“No!” Kara looks back at her with wide eyes.

“Damn, Danvers. You don’t have to say it like it would be the worse thing in the world.” Maggie saunters up to stand beside Kara. She nudges her with her elbow. Kara just looks down at her in shock.

The employee looks between them, but doesn’t comment.

“So what are you looking for here?” Maggie smirks.

Kara clears her throat when both women look at her in question. “I was just, um…” She pushes up her glasses, looking around for a moment.

“Should I leave?” the employee asks.

“No. I-I’ll get that one.” She points to her selection.

“Great choice. I’m sure your lady is going to enjoy it… from what you’ve told me.” With a professional smile, she picks up one of the boxes from the shelf. “I’ll have this up at the counter when you are ready.”

Kara and Maggie are left alone. Kara refuses to look at her. “Okay, so I’m ready to go if you are.”

“Hold on.” Maggie grabs Kara’s arm.

With a heavy sigh, Kara turns to Maggie. “Yes?”

“Who is she?”

“She’s an employee, Maggie.”

“Kara.” Maggie faces her, crossing her arms over her chest.

With a heavier sigh, Kara puts her hands on her hips. She lets out a small, embarrassed laugh as she shakes her head. “So much for being careful.”

“Who?”

“Lena.”

“I knew it.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Kara rolls her eyes.

“How long?”

“Couple weeks.” Kara turns on her heel to head to the counter. “Can we go now?”

“So who’s going to be wearing that?”

“Maggie!” Kara glares at her over her shoulder.

Maggie only laughs.

* * *

Maggie doesn’t bring it up until they are in her car. “So when are you going to tell Alex?”

Kara sighs. “I should have just waited for you by the entrance. We haven’t told anyone because it’s still really new. Honestly, I got this as kind of a joke.” She gestures toward the bag at her feet. “We haven’t actually put a label on this or whatever. It’s already been hard keeping this from Alex. Please don’t tell her. I will. Soon. I’ve been trying to figure out how. I kind of reacted awkwardly when she came out. Not in a ‘I have a problem with it’ kind of way, but I felt guilty.”

“Guilty? Why?” Maggie surprises herself at how similar her tone is to Alex’s when she’s talking to Kara.

“I… It was because of me that she didn’t feel… not safe, but aware of herself enough.” She lets out a frustrated huff. “She always focused so much on me for most of her life. Had I not been around to take away focus from her, she likely would have discovered her sexuality sooner. Her life would have been so much easier.”

“Kara.” Maggie shifts in the driver’s seat to better face Kara. “Sure, her life would be easier, but it would have also been lonelier… She would have had less love. I’ve seen you two together. I’ve never seen a bond anything like yours. Besides, you don’t know what her life would have been like for sure. Wanting to protect you is what really pushed her into medical school. There’s no telling what Alex would have gotten herself into if she didn’t have you to think about.”

A small laugh leaves Kara’s lips. “This is a pretty heavy chat for it having started because of a trip to a sex shop.”

Maggie laughs. “Yeah, I guess so, but it was kind of surprising to see you willing to even go in there, so I didn’t know what to expect after that. Oh, and don’t worry. I won’t tell your sister. It’s not my place, and only you can say when it’s the right time.”

“Thanks, Maggie.”

“So… can I know what the joke is?”

“Yeah. I think I’m going to fly home.” Maggie’s laugh follows her as she quickly gets out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt where Maggie or Lena, whichever one you prefer, somehow convinces Kara to go to a sex shop. Then they're surprised that Kara is not as innocent as she looks. Maggie would probably work better now that I think of it.
> 
> PS I’m almost finished with the outline for my dark SuperCorp fic. It’s turning out to be much longer than I anticipated. The outline itself is 15 pages long. Before you ask… No, it’s not straight up bullet points, but short sentences summarizing key points. In fanfic speech, it’s about 8500 words long. JUST. THE. OUT. LINE. I think I said this before, but I don’t plan on getting into writing that out until after I finish the first “season” of A Super Journey. I have two more stories in that, and then I’ll take a hiatus while I plan out the next “season.” If enough people are interested/ask for it, I may post spoilers and pieces for the dark fic on Tumblr for fun.
> 
> PPS I finished the outline for season one of my web series, and I’ve begun the script for the pilot. If anyone is interested in providing feedback on a treatment for a webseries in the dramedy category that’s about (mostly) lesbians in their early 20s living in a liberal city, going through the struggles of being young adults in college and LGBT on top of all that, let me know! You can comment on here, or let me know on tumblr: @catarinaelibeth. I’m hoping to get the script for season one finished by November. Since I’m trying to move out of Texas, I’m waiting before I start recruiting more team members for in person positions (directors, videographers, etc). For now, a virtual creative team will suffice :)
> 
> Oh and about A Super Journey, I promise I am working on it. Between packing, moving, martial arts, work, and working out, it’s moving slower than it used to. After I move, I have to go up north for about a week. When I get back from that, I’ll lock myself in a room with only my protein powder, water, and my laptop.
> 
> For anyone that actually read all of that rambling, know that I love and appreciate you, and I truly hope you’re getting something positive out of my writing. Okay, back into my hole.


	27. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so SuperCorp prompt; Lena took a while to get use to the idea of being able to just touch Kara whenever. But after they get together and she realizes that; yes its okay, and Kara actually enjoys it, she always has contact with Kara if they're in the same space. Nothing salacious really, just playing with her hands, messing with the hairs on the back of the neck, or rubbing her back. Touching Kara keeps her grounded and makes her feel safe and loved now.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be away from internet for about a week. I'm going to post a few chapters, but I'm going to put them in order since I won't be around on Sunday to reorder chapters.

 

Lena has been dating Kara for a month.

A month that has been vastly different than any other part of her life.

Kara has become a part of her life.

Touch isn’t something Lena grew up with. Being tactile has never been part of her personality. Thanks to Kara, Lena has discovered her love languages. To Lena’s surprise (and Kara’s delight), she’s perfectly balanced with Words of Affirmation and Physical Touch.

Lena can understand Words of Affirmation. Given her parental history, it is completely fitting. 

But Physical Touch?

That is the surprising part.

Kara’s main language is Quality Time, but Physical Touch is a close second. Lena accepts the touches from Kara, but has to constantly tell herself that she is allowed to touch Kara as well. From the beginning of their friendship, Kara has never shied away from using her words to comfort or show her support for Lena. Their love languages balance each other out, and Lena is starting to warm up to that idea.

They are watching a random documentary on Netflix, and Kara is telling Lena about Krypton’s history in comparison to Earth’s. As her tone turns more melancholy, Kara’s head drops down to Lena’s shoulder. She rubs her fingers along the material of the blanket covering their laps. 

When Kara pauses to collect her thoughts, Lena slides her fingers down Kara’s forearm to her hand that’s in Lena’s lap. Kara smiles and begins talking again when Lena’s fingertips brush over her upturned palm. Lena tilts her head in thought. She slides her fingertips against Kara’s palm again, and Kara relaxes completely against her side. A smile plays at Lena’s lips, and she rests her cheek against the top of Kara’s head, listening to Kara’s favorite story of Tomar-Re of sector 2813. Lena never stops playing with Kara’s hand.

* * *

The first time Kara has a emotionally draining mission during their romantic relationship, Lena receives a call from Alex. The agent doesn’t tell Lena about the mission, but she does let her know that Kara wouldn’t talk to anyone - including Alex. Lena ends her day early and goes straight to Kara’s apartment.

Lena knocks on the door. When there’s no response, she softly lets Kara know that she will be entering. She tests the handle, and finds that it’s unlocked. Slowly, she pushes the door open just enough to slide into the apartment. 

Kara is burrowed in a chrysalis of blankets on the couch. Her suit is on one of the chairs across the coffee table from her.

After locking the door, Lena places her purse and coat on the counter on her way to the couch. She toes off her heels to help keep the silence in the apartment. When she reaches the couch, she carefully adjusts the blankets to be able to sit beside Kara, who is staring at her suit across from her. Lena hesitates a moment before reaching out a hand to sort Kara’s hair, moving it from obstructing her face. Kara takes a deep breath when she feels Lena’s touch. Lena shifts closer, bringing their shoulders into contact. She slides her hand under the blankets to find Kara’s, interlacing their fingers. Kara releases a shaky breath before dropping her head to Lena’s shoulder.

“I’m here, Kara.” Lena whispers, placing a kiss on Kara’s head. 

She lets Kara cries in her arms until she falls asleep.

* * *

When Lex finds a way out of prison, Kara ensures that Lena is never alone. At first, Lena protests.

Lex is put on trial again. 

They go to Metropolis. Lena makes sure her chair is close enough to Kara’s, so their thighs are touching throughout the entire trial. 

Lena finally completely understands her love languages.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Maggie show up at Lena’s apartment shortly after Lex is back behind bars. Kara is carrying several pizzas and bags of some of Lena’s favorite comfort foods. Alex has a case of beer in one hand and a couple bottles in wine in the other. Maggie’s arms are loaded with several games that never fail to make Lena laugh.

They spend the night around her coffee table. It doesn’t take long before the Danvers sisters are sitting on the floor on opposite side of the coffee tablet, immersing themselves fully in the competition. Maggie and Lena remain on their respective couches, but share laughs and smiles with the sisters. When Kara gets up to refill drinks, Lena feels a cold breeze on her leg and realizes that it had been pressed against Kara. 

Kara sits in the same spot when she returns, and Lena bends forward to kiss Kara on the cheek after being handed a new glass of wine. Lena keeps her forearms resting on her thighs, tangling her fingers in the blonde hair spilling over her left knee. 

By the end of the night, she forgets why they came over for an impromptu game night. The happiness and love Lena feels that night is what stays with her when she looks back on the memory. The weight of Kara pressed against her and sending her smiles throughout the night is what she remembers. The feeling of being soothed by the softness of Kara’s hair is ingrained in her mind.

* * *

The first thing Lena does when she sees Kara is establish physical contact every time. At first it’s only when they are alone or around the Superfriends. 

Kara walks into Lena’s office, and Lena greets her with a hug or kiss.

Lena brings Kara lunch with a kiss on the cheek.

When Kara visits Lena at her apartment, Lena brushes their hands together as she enters.

With a hand on Kara’s lower back, Lena greets Kara with a kiss on the cheek when she visits her in Alex’s lab.

After Kara opens the door of her apartment for Lena to enter, Lena finds her hand and squeezes it as she walks past Kara.

Lena shouldn’t have been surprised when she begins seeking Kara’s comfort in public.

The first time she notices it is at South by Southwest.

Lena and several of her associate directors and lead scientists are given a building to use across the street from the Samsung group. Kara goes with them and convinces Lena to stay for the entire two weeks instead of just the interactive days. . Lena spends the week being well-accepted and utterly adored by all sorts of people. Kara is absolutely pleased with how many aliens come to speak to Lena. Ever the lover of terrible jokes, Kara repeatedly comments on the city’s weirdness being a magnet for aliens.

On the last interactive day, Lena and L-Corp host a symposium for college students. Before making her opening remarks, Kara rushes up to Lena, gushing about how proud she is of her girlfriend. When Lena spends two hours after the event being approached by various people, Kara stays by her side with a proud smile. A young alien shyly approaches the couple. She tells them about moving to Earth and having a difficult time learning English. Lena’s hand lightly rubs against Kra’s lower back as they listen to the woman’s story of travelling to Earth. Her hand finds Kara’s when the woman explains how Lena’s alien language devices helped her learn English and be able to go to school. The conversation ends with the young woman walking away with an interview scheduled for the day after her graduation.

Lena never breaks contact with Kara for the rest of the event.

* * *

Neither of them talk about it.

Their friends notice, but no one ever says anything. 

Until Lena meets Eliza.

After one casual comment from Eliza to Alex, Kara takes Lena for a walk while Alex and Maggie tell Eliza about some of the moments they’ve been witness to. 

From that moment on, Eliza makes sure to hug Lena whenever she sees her. Eliza’s hugs quickly become Lena’s second favorite. Eliza wraps her arms over Lena’s, and rubs her back before a quick squeezes. When she pulls back, Eliza places both hands on Lena’s shoulders, looking her in the eye before fully releasing her. 

Shortly after Eliza’s visit where she met Lena, Alex and Maggie find themselves hugging Lena more often. Neither of them are nearly as tactile as Kara, but they give Lena at least a side hug in greeting whenever they spend time together.

As soon as Lena receives a hug from someone, she seeks out Kara. After Kara realizes what Lena is doing, she makes sure to be near Lena to make it is easier for her girlfriend to touch her arm or squeeze her hand. 

Through all of their touches and the months they’ve been together, the love they feel for each other is something seen clearly by everyone around them. Many times, Lena has intended to express her emotions through three words in particular, but she always ends up reaching for Kara instead. She has no doubt the depth of her feelings for Kara, and she feels Kara’s love every day, but words are not her strong suit. For now, she uses touch. 

They both enjoy touch, after all.


	28. First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Snowman story

“Lena, please?”

“Kara, why?”

“Because it would be so nice to just get away without other people around, Lena.”

Lena puts her coffee down on her kitchen counter, giving Kara her full attention. “Kara, don’t you think it’s a little risky?”

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara looks offended. She’s sitting across the kitchen island from Lena.

“Darling, you can’t play that card for everything.”

“But I checked it out last week. There aren’t any people, giant predators, volcanoes, or anything else to be worried about on a deserted island.”

“Kara, I could easily reserve a resort somewhere for our first anniversary.”

“No, Lena. This way, it will be a little adventure for the two of us.” She pulls out her phone. “Look at these picture I took last time! Right there! See, imagine us laid out in the sun. Look how clear the water is. And you see this big tree here? It’s the perfect spot.” She puts the phone down when she gets to the end of the pictures. “I’ve found the perfect RV, and Winn said it would easily manage the flight over. It’s solar powered and can go without plumbing for up to a month.”

Lena sighs with her eyes closed. “Do you plan on carrying me in one hand and the RV in the other?”

Kara smiles broadly. “Nope! I would take the RV the day before to get it all set up and charging. Then we would go the next day.”

“I am **not** eating anything that comes off of that island.”

Squealing, Kara hops off of her stool and runs around the kitchen island to hug Lena. “Of course not! We’ll take a whole crate of food enough to last us the whole week!”

Lena shakes her head with a fond smile. “We leave immediately if anything starts crawling into the RV.”

* * *

“See? Isn’t this nice?” Kara straddles Lena’s legs as she rubs sunscreen on her back.

Lena glances back over her shoulder at Kara. “We’ve only been here a few hours… but yes. It’s beautiful here.”

“You’re beautiful,” Kara whispers before placing a kiss between Lena’s shoulder blades.

“Sweet talker.”

“It’s the truth.”

Humming appreciatively, Lena rolls onto her back between Kara’s thighs. She looks up at her girlfriend, putting her hands behind her head. “This isn’t a bad view either.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” Lena grabs the front of Kara’s shirt to pull the older woman into a heated kiss.

* * *

“Kara.”

“Shh.”

“Kara.”

“Hmm?”

“Wake up.”

“You wake up.”

“I am awake.”

“Then go back to sleep.”

“Kara.” Lena shakes Kara’s shoulders. “I know you can’t feel it, but it’s dropped to like 30 degrees in here.”

“What?” Kara sits up in the bed and looks around the dark bedroom of the camper in confusion. “We’re on a tropical island in the middle of summer, Lena.”

“Yes, Kara. I’m aware.” Lena sits up on the bed, looking for her clothes. “That’s why I woke you up.”

“30 degrees is too cold for it to be the AC, isn’t it?” Kara rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

“Very much so.”

Kara’s eyes go wide and she stands to put on her clothes. She’s dressed completely before Lena can find her shirt. “Stay here. I think I hear something.”

“Where would I go? Not like I packed a coat,” Lena says under her breath.

“I heard that,” Kara says from the other room.

“I know you did.”

Kara rolls her eyes as she puts on her shoes. She peeks out of the window, but she doesn’t see anything. “I don’t see anything different,” she calls out before opening the door.

Lena tugs on her tennis shoes, deciding to take a look for herself. She wraps a blanket around her shoulders before stepping outside of the RV with a flashlight. “Kara?” Her breath comes out in a small cloud. “What the fuck?”

Kara appears from the darkness. When Lena can finally see her face, she notices the scrunched together eyebrows. “Um,” Kara says.

“What?” Lena tugs the blanket closer.

Stopping in front of Lena, Kara looks back over her shoulder. “I think there’s snow on the beach.”

Lena is taken aback. “Snow?”

“Yeah.” Kara nods. “Come on. I’ll show you.” Kara scoops Lena into her arms with the blanket wrapped around her before shooting into the sky. She floats slowly over the beach while Lena shines the flashlight over the ground.

“Is it just me, or does it look blue?”

“It’s not just you.”

“Kara, this is not possible for this region.” She turns to meet Kara’s eyes. “What kind of island did you bring us to?”

“Do you hear that?” Kara narrows her eyes.

Lena blinks in confusion. “What?”

“It’s the same thing I heard earlier.” She looks back inland. “It’s gone.”

“Um, Kara.”

“Huh?”

“Look down.”

“What is i- oh…” The snow is completely gone. “Is it possible we were both imagining it?”

“Not really.”

“Are you still cold?” Kara turns her attention to Lena.

“No. Weird.”

“Can we go back to bed?”

“Seriously, Kara? Miles of snow just vanished, and you have no interest in investigating?”

“We had only fallen asleep like two hours ago.” Kara pouts.

“Fine.”

* * *

“Can we pretend last night was just some weird combined dream we both had?” Kara asks after swallowing a mouthful of orange juice.

Lena smirks. “Whatever you want, Supergirl.”

“Do you want to go snorkeling out by that reef we saw when we flew over here?”

They walk the short distance to the beach after finishing their breakfast. The sand is warm from the sun’s rays coming from the clear blue sky. After laying out their beach blanket with their towels and other items on top, Kara excitedly pulls out their snorkeling gear.

“The water looks extra blue today,” Kara says with a grin.

Lena glances at the water. “It does.” She sounds more thoughtful than excited.

“Let’s go!” Kara begins walking backward toward the water, taunting Lena to join her with her outstretched arms.

Laughing, Lena follows after her. “Kara?” Lena’s smile fades.

“What’s wrong?” Kara stops walking, immediately concerned.

Lena walks up to Kara’s side, her eyes on the ocean. She places a hand on Kara’s waist to spin her around to face the water as well. “Am I seeing things, or is the water -”

“Frozen…”

“Still want to pretend it was a dream?” Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara over her shoulder.

Kara purses her lips.

“Kara?”

“I’m thinking about it.” Slowly, a smirk appears on Kara’s face.

“Uh oh.” Lena sees the change in expression on Kara’s face.

“I have an idea.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh, you stop it.” Kara playfully nudges Lena’s shoulders. "Give me a sec.” She takes a few steps closer to the water before firing her heat vision at the surface. Kara walks back to Lena with a satisfied smile after melting a portion of the ice. “There.”

“Kara… I’m not swimming in that.” Lena crosses her arms.

“Aww, Lena, but -”

“Kara, what if we get stuck in there when whatever is freezing it does it again? I have no doubt that you would rescue us, but I am not in the mood for frostbite in July.”

“Fine… let’s go investigate.” Kara starts trudging back toward where they left their things.

“I didn’t say that.” Lena starts following her.

“I’d rather get it over with, so I can enjoy my girlfriend’s and my first anniversary.” Kara picks up her shorts and shakes them out before putting them on over her bathing suit.

“What’s your plan?”

Kara stops what she’s doing and turns to face Lena, who’s watching her with crossed arms. “Well.”

“That’s what I thought.” Lena grabs her own shorts. “Okay. You said you heard something last night. Whatever is doing this is making a sound that you can hear. Maybe a machine of some kind. We’re going to sit here and enjoy the sun. If and when you hear the sound again, you’ll follow it.”

“Why do you think the sound will come again?”

Lena shrugs. “The snow went away last night. There’s a chance this will, too.” She sits on the blanket.

“Oh. Okay.”

* * *

Lena and Kara are feeding each other pieces of fruit when Kara hears the sound again.

“Where’s it coming from?”

“That way.” Kara points down the west side of the beach. “I don’t think it’s on the island though.”

“Is there another island around here?”

“I didn’t see one when I flew around here.” Kara stands and looks off into the distance. “I hear something else.” She looks out over the frozen water.

Lena stands beside Kara. “Should we be standing here?”

Kara turns to her. “What?”

“We could end up frozen next.”

“Wait.” Kara puts a hand on Lena’s shoulder. They are both wearing bikinis with shorts. The superhero stares closely out over the ocean. “I think that’s a boat.”

“What kind of boat?”

“Um.” Kara’s eyebrows pinch together to form a crinkle on her forehead. “An old boat.”

“What?”

Before Kara can say anything, a flash of blue extends toward them from the ocean. Kara gathers Lena into her arms, flying them into the treeline. They stand behind a large tree, watching a large blue form running toward the beach across the ice.

“Kara… What the hell is this?”

“It, um, looks like a snowman.”

The sound of a crash reaches them. “What -”

“There.” Kara points. “It’s the ship. It just crashed into the ice. It’s chasing the guy, I think.”

“Which side do we help?”

“I have no idea.” Kara scratches her head.

“Wanna just watch for a moment?” Lena shrugs.

“Um… I don’t honestly know.”

The snowman isn’t fast enough to get to the beach before the boat crashes into the ice. A ramp is thrown over the side of what is close enough to appear to be more of a ship than a boat to Kara and Lena. Figures on horses rush down the ramp.

“There are horses coming off of the ship.”

“How are horses supposed to run on ice?”

Kara raises an eyebrow at Lena. “You don’t question my ability to fly.”

“I retract my question.” Lena crosses her arms. “Are you really going to just watch?”

“One more minute,” Kara says like a child asking to sleep in later on a Monday morning.

The snowman reaches the shore, and turns back toward the ocean, holding up a weapon of some kind.

“Okay, I’m done watching.” Kara flies straight at the snowman, knocking the blue weapon from his hands. The snowman lands on the sand with a grunt. Kara realizes it’s a blue suit that looks like a snowman. “Who are you?”

The snowman rolls over onto his back. “Stay out of my way, girl.” His voice is modified by the mask.

“I don’t think so.” Kara centers herself, preparing to fight, but the snowman doesn’t move. “You’re not even going to fight?”

“She has no powers without this.”

Kara whirls around to see several women in white robes on horses. The blonde woman in the center is standing on the ground with the weapon the snowman dropped in her hands. “She?” Kara sees Lena walking toward them in her peripheral vision.

“Yes. Portraying herself as a man is part of her facade. She escaped from Reform Island.” The blonde woman nods to some of the other women. They dismount and go to the woman pretending to be a man pretending to be a snowman.

“Are- are you Amazons?”

“We are.” The blonde woman steps closer to Kara. “I am Hippolyta.”

“Hold!” One of the woman draws her sword at Lena.

“Hey!” Kara appears between Lena and the sword before the sword-bearer can blink.

The Amazon quickly recovers from her surprise and presses the tip of the sword against Kara’s chest. “You’re not human.”

Kara narrows her eyes at the red-haired Amazon, ignoring the sword. “You have no idea.”

“I wouldn’t do that unless you are planning on getting a new sword,” Lena says from behind Kara’s back.

The corner of Kara’s lip quirks. “She’s right.”

“Put away your weapon, Eponin.” Hippolyta walks over to them. “I think I know who this is.” She stares at Kara with an unreadable expression.

Kara faces Hippolyta, staying between Lena and the Amazons. “You do?”

“My daughter has worked with your cousin.”

“Your daughter?”

Hippolyta nods. “She joined your world during the invasion. When she returned, she spoke of the men that fought alongside her. One had a cousin he thought she should meet.”

“That has to be a record,” Lena says with a grin. “She found out who you are faster than I did.”

“It was just a good guess,” Kara says over her shoulder.

“I don’t make guesses.” Hippolyta raises her chin. “You have no clothes on. I can see not the faintest mark from where the sword pressed into your skin.”

Kara crosses her arms over the top of her bathing suit. “We were kind of trying to have a nice day of swimming when the water was frozen over.”

Hippolyta tells Kara and Lena the story of how Blue Snowman came to be with them. Lena quickly realizes who Hippolyta’s daughter is, and the queen comments on Lena’s obvious intellect and calm demeanor for “a mere human.” The other Amazons use the blue weapon to unfreeze the water, and Kara offers to fly a few of them over to ship to bring it closer.

“I do praise your clear strength and the passion I can sense in you,” Hippolyta tells Lena.

“Thank you.” Lena watches Kara carry the horses back to the ship.

“You should come back to the island with us.”

Lena slowly turns her head to look at Hippolyta. “Are you trying to reform us?”

“Not that island. We disrupted your time here, and your companion captured one of our convicts. Come have lunch with us, and see how a nation of powerful women live.”

“Lunch?” Kara lands next to Lena.

Lena hides a laugh behind her hand. “You heard all of that?” She asks her girlfriend.

“I did.” Kara smiles at Lena before looking at Hippolyta.

Kara and Lena ride to Themyscira on the ship with the Amazons. They put on more clothes before leaving. The lunch isn’t as formal as Lena was anticipating, but it’s still enough to have Kara squirming uncomfortably. When lunch ends, several Amazons manage to talk Kara into sparring with them. Hippolyta draws Lena’s attention before she can follow Kara.

“This is our temple of Hera.” Hippolyta leads Lena into the large building. “From what my daughter has told me, people of man’s world have grown to believe us to be myth.”

Lena nods in agreement. “That’s true. Mythology is filled with stories of Ancient Greece. Amazons are even a thriving nation in one of my favorite shows.”

“They host plays of our people?”

“That too.” Lena doesn’t want to try to explain television.

“Lena, may I speak honestly with you?” Hippolyta stops walking, and they face each other.

“Be my guest.”

“I love my daughter, but she has chosen to remain a figure in man’s world. We need more intellect in the nation.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow, but remains silent.

“We may not be a part of the rest of this planet, but we are the most powerful women to exist on Earth. Power, as I am sure you are aware, is not merely attributed to physical prowess.”

“Queen Hippolyta, you likely realize that I have a good idea of what you want to ask me. I fully understand the heart of the culture you have here.”

“I am sensing a rejection of my proposition. If this is about leaving Kara, she is welcome -”

“This isn’t about Kara. Not just about Kara. We both work out there to make changes. I greatly appreciate your offer, and had you asked before I took over my company, my answer probably would have been different.”

“I understand. It takes a strong woman to join our nation. It takes an even stronger one to remain without powers, but still be a force for good in man’s world.”

“Kara says something similar.”

“Perhaps, one day, you two will join us.”

“Perhaps.”

“Shall we take a look at the sparring?”

“That would probably be a good idea. Kara doesn’t get to spar with other people with super strength very often.”

They find a crowd of Amazons gathered around one of the sparring rings. Kara is wearing Amazon leathers and breathing heavily. She’s faced off against an Amazon almost a foot taller than her.

“Wow. Kara doesn’t sweat like that when she spars against her cousin.” Lena rests her forearms against the half wall she is standing behind.

“We are endowed with strength, yes, but we are warriors from birth. Amazons can take on opponents with greater strength by using their minds and skills.”

Kara and the blonde Amazon are signalled to begin the next round. The Kryptonian goes straight toward the Amazon, who parries the cross and returns a cross that hits Kara in the chest. The Amazon angles off and throws a body hook that Kara barely parries. They begin to circle each other.

“That’s Ephiny. She’s one of our senior warriors.”

Lena watches in fascination. She knows Kara will ramble on about this encounter for weeks, and Alex will be forced to learn new styles of martial arts just to teach Kara. Ephiny has her lead hand guarding her face while her rear hand drops down to a position in front of her stomach. Kara, who never guards her face, is holding her hands in loose fists out in front of her chest. When Ephiny rear hand drops, Kara aims a jab at the unguarded side of the Amazon’s face. Ephiny slips past the jab and lands a cross on Kara’s face. Lena winces when Kara stumbles back a few steps.

The fighting last several minutes until Ephiny fakes a punch before sweeping Kara off of her feet with a roundhouse to the knee. Kara lands on the dirt in a puff of dirt. She lays on the ground, taking several heavy pants.

With a grin, Ephiny extends a hand to Kara. “That is a record.”

Kara takes the proffered hand, and Ephiny pulls her up to her feet. “What is?”

“Only two other warriors have lasted that long against Ephiny,” Hippolyta says as she walks up to them with Lena at her side.

“Really?” Kara smiles.

“Well done.” Ephiny pats Kara on the back before joining a group of Amazons.

“You have promise,” Hippolyta tells Kara before turning to speak with another Amazon.

“Where are your clothes?” Lena takes a moment to appreciate Kara in the Amazonian outfit.

“Um, over there.” Kara gestures with her head. “They said these would be better.”

“That’s probably true. Your bathing suit would have been destroyed.”

“So what were you and the queen doing?”

Lena wipes some dirt off of Kara’s exposed stomach. “We’ll talk about it later, darling. Are you ready to go back and take a shower?”

“Are you trying to say I stink?” Kara puts her hands on her hips.

“Of course not.” Lena kisses her cheek. “You just have dirt all over you, and I wouldn’t mind helping you clean it off.” She leans closer to Kara’s ear and drops her voice to a whisper. "Especially after that demonstration.”

“Okay!” Kara’s voice is an excited squeak. “I’ll just go give these back, and get -”

“Wait.” Lena puts a hand on Kara’s arm. “See if you can keep those.”

“These?” Kara plucks at the edge of the leather top.

“Yes.” Lena’s voice drops an octave.

* * *

In the excitement to get back in bed, Kara gets them lost. They spend 30 minutes flying over Reform Island before realizing it’s the wrong one.

“Stop laughing, Lena.” Kara pouts when they finally find their RV.

“I’m sorry, but just think about how we would have been left alone if you had just let me rent out a resort.”

“We still have a few more days, and there shouldn’t be anymore snow!”

“At least Queen Hippolyta let me take my phone. Even though she wouldn’t let me take pictures in the sacred placed, I did get to record that fight. Alex will be so jealous.”

“See? We wouldn’t have been invited to a secret island that people don’t even know exists if we had gone to some resort.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that, but it hasn’t been the romantic, relaxing trip you sold me.”

“Most of it has been! Then you had to start teasing me on the flight back, and we got lost.”

“Are you saying that’s my fault?” Lena is caught between laughing and gaping in indignation.

“You’re the one that didn’t want to just hang around the beach on the other island.”

“Kara… That island is literally a prison full of criminals. The mood was effectively ruined.”

“It’s not like the prisoners are loose and running around.”

“Kara!”

“It’s true!” Kara puts her hands on her hips. They are standing across from each other in the main room of the RV.

“Go take a shower.” Lena playfully rolls her eyes.

“I thought you were going to join me.” Kara looks genuinely offended.

Lena sighs. “Kara -”

Kara’s hands are on Lena’s waist, pushing Lena against the table, before Lena can finish saying her name. Lena sucks in a surprised breath. Kara smirks at the sound before crashing her lips into Lena’s. When Lena tangles her hands in Kara’s hair, Kara grabs Lena’s wrists and moves her hands back to her sides. “Ah ah.” Kara kisses Lena’s jaw. “You said the mood is ruined.” She kisses behind Lena’s ear. “No touching for you.” Lena squirms under Kara’s touch, and Kara smirks against the skin of her neck.

“You’re such a little shit sometimes.”

“But I’m your little shit.” Kara bites Lena’s pulse point, making the younger woman inhale sharply.

Lena opens her mouth to sass her back, but a loud sound coming from the bedroom makes them jump apart, Kara automatically placing herself between Lena and the source of the sound. “What was that?”

Kara turns her head toward the closed door. “Crap.” Her eyes go wide, and she turns to face Lena with a wince. “We left the window open in there.”

Taking a deep breath, Lena shakes her head and walks toward her suitcase. She checks the contents before zipping it closed. “Hawaii or Key West?” She doesn’t look up from her purse.

With an aggrieved sigh, Kara starts packing her own bag. “You pick.”

Lena pulls out her satellite-enabled phone. “At least we have a few stories to go back with.”


	29. NYC Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scraping the bottom of my prompts barrel. Send them in the comments (I read all of the comments y'all post btw. Thanks!) or on tumblr @catarinaelibeth. 
> 
> They don't have to fit the main time line either. They can be stand alone or part of one of the stand alones I've already posted. How would y'all feel about more chapters about the twins? Apart from Livia's relationship with Mon-El's daughter.

 

After a visit to Metropolis, Kara and Lena stop by New York City for a short vacation. They walk out of the theater with their arms linked, and Kara humming “Be Our Guest.” 

“That was so beautiful, Lena!” Kara’s smile is crinkling the corners of her eyes.

“It was. I’ll admit… it wasn’t as funny as  _ The Importance of Being Earnest _ , but I did enjoy it just as much.” Lena kisses Kara’s cheek. “Perhaps even more with how excited you were.”

Kara laughs. “I still don’t understand that last line… or all of the weird family connections. They’re totally cool marrying cousins. I’m literally from another planet, and that’s weird to me.”

“It was a different time, Kara. And that last line was hilarious.”

“I now have another reason to be thankful I landed on Earth when I did.”

Lena throws her head back in laughter. “It’s a play on words, Kara. You love those.”

“No… I love fun puns - no rhyme intended. Just cause I write stuff for a living, doesn’t mean I’m into the nerdy kind of writing.”

“Nerdy?” Lena acts offended. 

“I’m just saying that maybe it would be  **on** Broadway if it had better puns.”

Lena actually snorts out a laugh. “That’s not how that works.”

“Fine, but I still think Earnest isn’t a real name.”

“I’m sure Wilde has rolled over several times during this conversation.”

“And don’t even get me started on those letters. That was like that one Italian character on  _ Orange is the New Black _ level of stalking.”

“She never tried to kill him.”

“Yet.”

Lena shakes her head and laughs. “Maybe we should watch it again tomorrow instead of  _ The Lion King _ to see if you understand it better the second time around.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and her mouth falls open. “You got us tickets to  _ The Lion King _ ?”

“I did.”

“Yes!” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet and kisses Lena’s cheek. “Have I told you that you’re my favorite?”

“Not since this morning after -”

“Don’t move!”  

Kara and Lena stop walking and unlink their arms, so they can turn around to face the source of the harsh command. Lena rolls her eyes and puts her hands in her coat pocket. Kara smirks at the man holding a gun directed at them.

“Hi,” Kara says. “Is this a common New York thing?”

“I said don’t move! That includes your lips, too!”

Kara hears Lena choke back a laugh.

“Wallets! Now!” He points the gun at Kara when she brings her hand up to cover her laugh. “And them fancy earrings on the brunette.”

At that, Lena can no longer hold back her laugh. 

“Knock it off, woman!”

Lena wipes a tear from her eye. “You poor fool.”

The man cocks his gun. “I will shoot her.” The gun is aimed at Kara’s forehead.

Rolling her eyes, Lena simply says, “You really did choose the wrong occupation… and people to target.” She looks at Kara. “Honey, the ice cream place you wanted to go to closes in 20 minutes.”

Kara gasps. 

They are eating ice cream within five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after all this sadness, I'd like to see one where no one will cry.
> 
> A mugger interrupts Lena and Kara while they're strolling along somewhere, and Lena just starts laughing and says. "You picked the wrong people to mess with."
> 
>  


	30. The Kara in Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also a prompt, can you do Singing!Kara? establish SuperCorp. Alex reaveal Kara can sing(already cannon) but no one outside the Danvers hear her sing yet, intrigue the Superfriends trade a game night for a karaoke night and when its Kara's turn she seranade Lena with Can't Help Falling In Love. And yeah please make it on Lena's POV.

“And then she expected me to just jump into the hole she made in the ice.” Lena is holding her phone, controlling the images being shown on the television screen in her living room. She’s sharing the pictures and videos she took on their first anniversary trip.

“Even I wouldn’t jump in that,” Alex says from her spot on the opposite couch with Maggie.

Kara is sitting next to Lena with her arms crossed in mock offense. “I melted the ice!” She huffs out a breath.

“So what happened next?” Alex ignores her sister in favor of hearing the rest of the story. “I want to hear about the snowman person.”

After the sun is no longer shining in through the large windows, the four women are still lounging on the couches in Lena’s apartment. Several bottles of wine are on the coffee table, and music is playing on the television as the women fill the room with laughter and conversation. 

“And then Kara and the guy just disappeared in a blur. She had him dropped off on the hood of a nearby police car with a note taped to his back before I could finish reading an email.” Lena is wearing an amused smile as she recounts their trip to New York City. “She put a smiley face on the note.” She chuckles with a shake of her head.

“But I signed it as my cousin!” Kara smiles with pride.

Maggie and Alex are leaning against each other with their laughter. “Were there even officers in the car?” Maggie asks.

“Yes!” Kara sits up straighter. “Of course! I would have take him to a nearby station, but ice cream…”

Everyone laughs. “I still can’t believe you fit that many shows into one weekend,” Alex remarks.

Lena shrugs casually. “It was Kara’s first time in New York, and I had never seen anyone so excited about musicals.”

“Well…” Alex grins conspiratorially. “Kara has always been fond of musicals.”

“Alex.” Kara’s tone carries a warning. 

Alex’s grin grows. “Hey, Lena.” She pauses to lean forward with her elbows on her knees. “Have you ever heard Kara sing?”

Lena’s and Maggie’s eyes turn to Kara. Alex stays smirking at Lena. Kara’s eyes go wide, and she avoids eye contact with any of the other women. “No.” Lena smiles at Kara. “No, I have not.”

“You can sing?” Maggie asks in mild shock.

“Um,” Kara says, still not looking at anyone.

“I’ve always said that she puts the ‘Kara’ in ‘karaoke.’” Alex winks at her sister.

“That’s very…” Lena tilts her head in thought. “What are the odds of that?”

Alex laughs. “Weird, huh? It’s like she was made to be a singer.”

“Yeah,” Maggie says. “Nice coincidence there.”

Kara laughs nervously. “Ha, yeah.”

“Kara…” Everyone turns to Lena. “We’ve been together for over a year, and I had no idea you can sing.” Her voice is a touch in awe.

“Oh… Well… Um… It’s never come up?” Kara winces at the poor excuse.

“Well it’s come up now.” Lena quirks an eyebrow in challenge at Kara.

Alex and Maggie watch in amusement. “Um.” Kara bites her lip as she thinks. Suddenly, she perks up and turns to Maggie. “Did you know Alex can sing, too?”

“Wait, what?” Maggie turns to Alex. “This just got even more interesting.”

“Indeed,” Lena says, looking at Maggie, who turns to look back at her. “I think we need to hear them sing something.”

“I agree.” Maggie and Lena turn to look at their respective girlfriends. 

Alex and Kara look at each other with wide eyes. “This is your fault,” Kara says before looking at Lena. “So… you want us to just sing for you? Right now?”

Lena thinks for a moment. “No.”

“No?”

“I think we need to go out and see you put the ‘Kara’ in ‘karaoke.’ What do you think, Maggie?” She grins at the detective. “Karaoke next week instead of game night?”

“Works for me.” Maggie agrees with a smile.

* * *

“I put us all on the list,” Winn announces as he sits at the table with the rest of the group. They are sitting close to the stage.

“You sing, too?” Lena asks.

He nods enthusiastically. “Oh yeah! If I knew Kara could, we’d have started coming here ages ago!” He turns to glare at Kara. “Thanks for not telling my, by the way.”

Kara shrugs. “You never told me either.”

“That’s besides the point.”

“Wait…” James interrupts them. “Who is ‘all'?”

Winn’s grin is full of mischief. “All of us.” He stretches out the vowel in “all.”

Sitting up in her seat with a large smile, Kara claps her hands. “Yes! Great idea! We should all sing!”

“I don’t think so,” Lena interjects.

“Aww, Lena. Please?”

“Yeah, I’m with Lena on this.” Maggie shakes her head. 

“Same,” James says.

“It’s only fair.” Alex smirks at Maggie.

Winn slaps a hand on James’ back. “Come on, buddy. Let’s show the ladies how it’s done.”

Kara, Alex, and Winn each work on convincing their girlfriend or friend. 

Scooting her chair closer to Lena, Kara rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder and gives her an adoring look. “Please, Lena?” When Lena refuses to look at her, Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and places a kiss on her neck. “I’ll come stay at your place tonight.”

Lena nearly snorts out a laugh. “As if you weren’t going to do that anyways.”

Kara playfully scoffs. “You don’t know that for sure.”

“Love, when was the last time you stayed at your place?” Lena glances sideways at her girlfriend.

Tapping her foot, Kara sits quietly in thought. “Last week?” Kara winces at the amused expression from Lena.

Shaking her head with a fond laugh, Lena kisses Kara’s head. “You’re cute.”

Kara groans and buries her face in Lena’s neck. She grumbles something against the skin there.

“Can’t understand you.”

“Everyone else is going to sing, Lena.”

Lena looks around at their group. “Fine.”

Kara immediately perks up and looks at Lena with a bright smile. “Really?”

“On one condition.” Lena holds up a single finger.

Pursing her lips, Kara narrows her eyes in suspicion at Lena. “Do I get to know what that is first?”

“No.” Lena smirks.

Kara lets out a long suffering sigh. “Okay. Deal. What’s your condition?”

Lena kisses Kara’s lips. “You’re hosting a show at the hospital next month.” She smirks. “If you get Alex and Winn to join, I’ll let you choose the menu.”

“Yes! Absolutely! Done!” Kara cups both of Lena’s cheeks to pull Lena into a long kiss. When she sits back, Lena is breathless. “What are you going to sing?”

“Wait and see.” Lena stands up from the chair. “Maggie.” The detective turns to her. “Come help me with the next round?”

Maggie grins before nodding. “Sure.” They disappear off toward the bar, and the group left at the table continues talking.

“Hey,” Alex says, getting Kara’s attention. “Where did they go?” 

Kara and Alex look around the bar. “I don’t know.”

The music of a Tegan and Sara song begins to play. “Um, Kara.” Winn taps on Kara’s shoulder. When she looks at him, he’s not facing her. 

“What?” She follows his eyes toward the stage. Her mouth immediately falls open. “Alex.”

“Oh,” Alex says when she sees their girlfriends on the stage. 

“Found them.” Kara’s eyes don’t leave Lena.

Lena and Maggie grin at their girlfriends before they begin singing. Kara and Alex are smiling like fools, completely enraptured by the amusing rendition being performed by their girlfriends. Together, Lena and Maggie are having a blast, enjoying singing and moving goofily along with the music. 

When the song finishes, all of the Superfriends give the pair a standing ovation. Lena and Maggie laugh all the way back to their table. Kara wraps her arms around Lena, lifting her in her arms and spinning her around in a circle. “That was like the best thing I have ever seen!” She sets Lena down and kisses her.

Laughing, Lena pats Kara’s chest with both hands. “You didn’t record that, did you?”

Kara’s face morphs into an expression of horror. “Oh… no…” She brings a hand to her forehead. “I didn’t even think of that!”

“I did!” Winn waves his phone with a wide grin. “I already sent it to the group chat.”

Lena narrows her eyes at Winn, but can’t find it in herself to be truly upset. “It’s your turn, Winn.” She smirks. “I already told them a song for you.”

“Bring it on!” Winn claps and hops out of his chair. “I got this!”

Laughing, Lena pulls Kara back to their seats. “We’ll see about that.”

[ When the music begins, everyone pulls out their phones to record Winn. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9q7rbNKkU3I)

He laughs, shaking his head at the choice of song. “Okay, okay.” He points at the cameras facing him and winks. “Just pretend I’m up on a snowy mountain.” He waves his hands around. “Snowflakes all around.”

Clapping and cheering is heard around the bar.

When he starts the first verse of “Let it go,” the cheers get louder. He grins and begins acting more theatrically. 

At the end of the song, everyone claps loudly. All of the Superfriends stand as they stop their recordings. Winn rejoins them with a huge smile. “Great song choice, Lena!”

Lena chuckles. “I see… You’re a regular Disney princess.” 

“Ha! Nice try, but I just killed that song.” He brushes off imaginary dust from his shoulders. “Eat your heart out, Menzel.”

Rolling her eyes, Lena sits back down. “Yes, I’m sure you would have made a much better Elsa.”

The group laughs. “I guess I’ll be the one to follow that up.” James stands from his chair and drains his beer. 

After Alex gets off stage, Kara places a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips. “This is for you.” She winks before disappearing toward the stage.

The opening for A*Teens version of  “Can’t help Falling in Love” begins playing, and Kara starts goofily dancing along. All of the Superfriends are recording the alien’s antics. When she finally begins singing, her voice is beautiful. Lena is torn between being in awe of her girlfriend’s amazing voice and laughing at the ridiculous, exaggerated dance moves. As she starts the second verse, Kara begins sauntering toward Lena. Locking eyes with her girlfriend, Kara points at her to let her. Kara removes the phone from Lena’s hands and sets it on the table before grabbing Lena’s hand. She pulls Lena up, twirling her with the hand still in hers. Lena laughs, but goes along with a smile. Kara continues to dance with Lena as she sings the chorus. At the end of the chorus, Kara hops back onto the stage to finish the song.

Every person in the bar cheers loudly for Kara as they give her a standing ovation. The group clap her on the back or pull her into a hug when she rejoins them. 

“Oh, we are definitely doing this more often!” Winn is smiling widely. “Next time, we’re doing a duet!” He pats Kara on the back.

“Speaking of duets and singing again.” Kara wraps her arm over Lena’s shoulders. “There’s something we have to do next month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I've done something not so fluffy. I don't have any prompts that aren't fluff (or if they aren't, then they are long fics), so I'll have to think of something on my own.


	31. Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Friends have a night out!
> 
> Prompt from tumblr. If you know original poster, let me know :)

 

“Lena!” Kara nearly shouts from her chair at the table when she spots Lena walking across the bar toward them. She hops out of her seat and envelopes Lena in a hug. “Hey! I’m so glad you made it!”

Laughing, Lena eagerly returns the hug. “You did threaten to come carry me out of my office if I didn’t.” She teases Kara.

“I did what I had to do.” Kara pulls back from the hug and grabs Lena’s hand. “Come on.” She tugs Lena to the table. “Everyone is already here.”

“Oh my… How much has Winn had to drink?” Lena asks when she sees Winn trying to talk James into wrestling with him.

“Don’t ask.” Kara giggles as she plops into a seat.

Lena takes the seat next to Kara. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Luthor!” Maggie’s voice cuts off Kara’s chance to answer as she walks up to the table with Alex. They are both carrying drinks. “Nice of you to join us!” Her dimples are in full view.

“Oh! Hey, Lena!” Winn turns away from James. “When did you get here?”

Lena laughs. “Sometime between you telling James you could win wrestling with physics, and James having to catch you when you stumbled over your own feet while standing perfectly still.”

Winn’s mouth drops open as his eyes go wide. James claps him on the back, pushing him into a seat. “It’s alright, buddy. Maybe another time.” 

“You need to catch up, Lena.” Alex pushes a shot glass in front of Lena. They are all sitting around the table now.

“Exactly how much catching up do I need to do?” Lena asks as she looks around the table at the different levels of intoxication. 

“Depends on who you’re catching up to,” Maggie says before taking a sip of beer.

“What the hell?” Lena shrugs and picks up the drink in front of her. “It’s Friday night.” She throws back the shot without a grimace, and picks up another shot from the tray on the table before tipping that one back, too.

Maggie’s and Alex’s eyebrows both raise in unison. “Oh, shit. Things just got real.” Maggie holds out her hand to Lena. “Keys.”

“What?” Lena narrows her eyes in confusion.

“You’re not driving,” Maggie tells her.

Lena smirks. “My driver dropped me off.”

“Well, in that case…” Alex passes her another shot. “Let’s have some fun with this.”

“What kind of fun?” Kara asks as she accepts the tray Maggie hands her with the alien alcohol. 

“Buzz!” Winn shouts enthusiastically.

“No,” James groans out. “Most of the people at this table are literal geniuses.”

“I don’t know if I’m up for doing math,” Kara interjects.

“I’m up for playing Buzz,” Lena says.

“Let’s play Buzz!” Kara loudly declares as her hands slam onto the table.

Alex and Maggie roll their eyes. “I’ll start,” Alex offers.

“Wait!” James interrupts. “Let’s also play Freeze.”

“Like for the rest of the night?” Winn asks thoughtfully. 

“I’m game,” Maggie says.

“How do you play that?” Kara asks.

Lena places a hand on Kara’s before talking. “One person starts as Mr. Freeze. At any time, they can freeze. When you see them freeze, you have to as well. Last person to freeze takes a drink and becomes the new Mr. Freeze.”

“Ooo! Can I be it first?” Kara asks with a pout.

Alex rolls her eyes, and Maggie elbows her ribs. “Sure you can, Kara,” Maggie says with a smile.

They begin playing Buzz. James ends up being almost the only one to have to take a drink. It’s ten minutes before Kara freezes with her eyes wide open, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Lena is the first to notice. Her chin had been resting on her fist when Kara froze. Smirking, Lena goes still as well. After Alex says her number in Buzz, she notices and freezes. Maggie and James freeze at the same time. Winn looks at James in confusion when he doesn’t take his turn in Buzz. 

“Crap!” He throws his hands up, and everyone else breaks into laughter. He takes a drink since he was the last one. 

Buzz continues until everyone has taken at least one shot, and the laughter is flowing easily. Lena orders everyone more drinks, and they discuss playing another game. 

“Never Have I Ever!” James suggests.

“Yes!” Kara claps in excitement. “I love that game!”

“Is it because you haven’t done much?” Maggie teases.

“No!” Kara huffs. “It’s just that I’m really good at it. I have never lost. Probably because- Crap!” Everyone is frozen around her, so she takes a drink. “That’s not fair.” The table breaks out into laughter.

“You’re it again, Kara.” Lena winks at her.

Maggie nudges Alex to get her to look at the glances being exchanged across the table. Alex makes fake gagging sounds. “What are friends for, my ass,” Alex grumbles under her breath. That causes Maggie to snort out a laugh, and all eyes turn to them. “I’ll go first! Let’s do ten fingers.” She holds up both hands. “I have never done vigilante work.”

“Low blow,” Winn mumbles as he takes a drink.

“You drink too, Kara.” Lena pats Kara’s thigh.

“What?” Kara asks with wide, innocent eyes.

“It counts.” 

“No, it doesn’t!” Kara turns to look at everyone else.

“It counts,” they all say together before laughing. 

It’s Maggie’s turn. “I’ve never made out with a guy.” 

Grumbles come from all around the table as everyone except James and Maggie take a drink. Slowly, five pairs of wide eyes turn to Winn. He blinks at everyone as his hands fidget with his drink. “Telling stories isn’t part of the game,” he finally squeaks out. “Never have I ever-” He stops talking when he sees Kara and Lena freeze. 

“Damn it,” James says as he takes a drink.

“Never have I ever had my own office.” He smiles apologetically at Lena. “Sorry… I was going after him.” He points at James. 

“Never have I ever left Earth,” James says. Only Maggie and Lena are safe from that one. 

Lena smirks at Kara before taking her turn. “Never have I ever destroyed someone’s invention.”

Kara groans. “I said I was sorry about that.” She takes a drink while glaring at Alex laughing at her. “I’ve never had a significant other write poetry about fighting for me.”

All eyes go to Alex, who takes a drink without breaking eye contact with Kara. “Never have I ever eaten an entire pizza in my sleep.”

“How am I losing?” Kara looks forlornly at her fingers, and Lena pats her back in comfort. “It’s okay, Kara. I can-”

That’s the last coherent thing Kara remembers. 

Waking up, she rolls over onto her back with a groan and peaks her eyes open. When the sun light hits her eyes, she shuts them. Throwing an arm over her eyes, she takes a mental inventory of herself before trying to remember the previous night.

She lost Never Have I Ever.

And she was it in Freeze a lot.

Alex and her did a duet… with… a dance routine?

Was there a pushup competition? That doesn’t make sense. Who could go up against her?

There was a lot of… touching.

She remembers a hand being constantly on her.

A warm hand.

Something smelled really good… or was it someone?

Was someone in her lap?

Someone was definitely in her lap at some point.

Alex had yelled. 

Then she wasn’t at the bar anymore.

How did she get home?

She rolls onto her side away from the where she senses the sunlight. Her arm flops over… onto something warm. No… Not something. That’s someone. Someone without clothes on. That’s skin. Her eyes fly open.

Black hair is fanned out on the pillow in front of her. “Oh.” Her arm is resting over a shapely hip. She jerks up to a sitting position, but the swift motion leads to an unpleasant churring in her stomach. The sheet slips off, and she realizes she’s naked. She freezes in shock, unsure of what to do. She is in Lena’s apartment… in Lena’s bed… naked… with a naked Lena… That usually means-

Groaning, Lena rolls over and faces Kara, but her eyes remain closed. After a moment, her eyes fly open. “Kara,” she breathes out.

Kara winces slightly. “Please tell me you remember last night.”

“I’m blanking after the strip tease you gave me at the bar.” Her voice is hoarse.

“What?” Kara turns to her in shock, and they both wince at the volume. 

“I’m pretty sure Alex threw a chair at you before anything could be revealed… or was it a jacket?”

“Oh Rao… How much did we drink?”

“Too much.”

Kara groans again and flops back onto the bed. “Do you think we’ll hear about this from our friends?” She waves a hand between the two of them.

Lena moves closer to Kara, throwing a leg over Kara’s thighs and resting her head on a convenient shoulder. “Maybe, but if it makes you feel better, I remember taking a video of your sister trying to hit on Maggie as if she didn’t even know her.” Kara laughs. “So I don’t think we were the most embarrassing couple last night.”

Humming, Kara pulls Lena on top of her. “That does make me feel a little better.”

“Just a little?” Lena asks with a smirk, and Kara nods. “I’ll have to fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a fic where Kara and Lena get really fucking drunk and basically forget everything and end up waking up in bed together The twist? They were already dating in the first place, they just like each other so much
> 
> Put this at the end, so the twist wouldn't be spoiled.


	32. Careful Who You Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punching story a lot of y'all asked for

Lena and Kara are in Gotham City, mingling with the guests of a gala for Wayne Industries. They are on the guest list due to a recent collaboration between L-Corp and Wayne Tech.

The gala goes on for an hour before it’s under attack.

After dating Lena for about two years, Kara more than knows better to urge her girlfriend to run and hide somewhere. “Please be -”

“I’ll be fine. Go!” Lena cuts Kara off, nudging her to go. Kara looks at Lena sternly for a second before disappearing out of sight. Supergirl is fighting off metahumans within moments. While most of the guests are trying to escape from the villains, Lena is running toward a pillar to use as a vantage point.

Supergirl flies straight to a red-haired woman, but doesn’t make it in time before the red-head grows to ten feet tall.

Before Lena can reach the pillar, a hand grabs her arm, halting her progress. She whirls around to see a woman from the gala glaring at her. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“You should let me go.” Lena’s voice is calm and holds a threat.

“Don’t be a fool!”

Lena narrows her eyes. “You have no idea who you’re talking to.”

“Sure, I do. You Luthors are all just as stubborn.” The woman sounds irritated.

Without warning, Lena pivots to throw a cross at the woman’s face.

She doesn’t even move.

“Fuck!” Lena hisses, and the woman releases her arm. Lena cradles her right hand with her left.

Supergirl comes flying at the woman. Before they can crash into a wall, the woman alters their flight path. Supergirl’s eyes go wide at the woman’s ability to fly, but she quickly recovers.

“I am not your enemy, Supergirl!”

“That’s not what it seemed like before!”

The woman throws Supergirl off of her. Screaming comes from behind the woman, and she immediately flies toward it. Supergirl watches the woman fight the tall red-head before she goes to fight the other two attackers. A purple cloud extends over the area.

When Supergirl blows the cloud away, Lena, the mystery woman, and several other scattered guests are coughing on the ground. The party crashers are gone. Recovering first, Supergirl flies straight to Lena.

“Lena, are you okay?”

Lena sits up on the ground, cradling her right hand on her chest. “Next time,” she coughs, “we're hosting the party.”

Supergirl lets out a relieved chuckle. “I’m with you on that. What happened to your hand?” She carefully reaches for it.

Sucking in a breath in pain, Lena tells her, “I punched that woman that grabbed me.”

Using her x-ray vision, Supergirl checks the damages. She lets out a sigh. “These are broken.” She runs gentle fingertips over Lena’s forefinger and middle finger. “Who the hell was that?”

“My name is Diana.”

They both look up to see the woman standing in front of them. Supergirl angles her body in front of Lena.

“Most people know me as -”

“Wonder Woman,” Lena finishes. “You could’ve told me.”

“You didn’t give me a chance.” Diana puts her fists on her hips.

“You did grab her for no reason.” Supergirl joins the conversation.

“She was running toward the danger.”

Supergirl reaches under the hem of Lena’s dress and pulls out a device from a holster on Lena’s thigh. “She was helping.”

“I come prepared.” Lena smirks.

“What is that?”

“It’s a prototype. Think of it as a… taser of sorts.”

“I’m Supergirl, by the way. Wanna tell us what’s going on?”

They leave to go to Diana’s home after Lena is taken care of at the nearest hospital. Wonder Woman explains who the villains were at the gala.

“Villainy Inc… Really?” Lena’s tone is dripping with judgement.

“I do not come up with these names.” Diana is now wearing her suit.

“How can we help?” Supergirl asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the 2017 movie version of Diana. This is the "Justice League"/"Justice League Unlimited" version of her.


	33. It's Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have another prompt....Kara takin superfriends to line dancing lol....its my worst fear, never wanna do that.

“Hello?”

“Lena!” Kara shouts through the phone, elongating the “a.”

“Kara? Have you been drinking?” Lena sounds suspicious.

“What? Who? Me? No. What’s alcohol?” She ends her rambling with a giggle.

Lena sighs heavily. “I suppose I’m not lucky enough for you to be safe and sound at home, am I?”

A giggle ending with a hiccup is her answer.

“That’s what I thought.” She sighs again.

“Lena, where are you?” Lena can hear Kara’s pout.

“I am about to leave L-Corp right now, so I can drag you home. Where are you?”

Kara giggles again. “The gaylien bar.” She laughs again.

“Stop calling it that.”

“But it’s for aliens and gays.”

“Kara, more than just aliens and gays go there.”

“Okay, that may be true, but Al happened to have…” She hiccups a few times. “Um, what was I saying?”

“Gaylien bar.”

“Right! Thanks! You’re just the best.” Kara giggles.

“Kara. Where’s Alex?”

“Oh yeah! I was saying that Alex helped find her inner gayness here. Now she’s lesbian, badass, alien fighting, leather jacket wearing secret agent Danvers.”

“Okay, Kara. Where is lesbian, badass, alien fighting, leather jacket wearing, alien fighting secret agent Danvers?”

“On the pool table.” Kara’s tone turns serious.

“Um, darling, do you mean at the pool table?”

“OMG I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER!”

“No, Kara. Don’t -”

“Gotta go. See you soon. Love you.” Kara ends the phone call before Lena can protest.

“Damn it.” Lena starts her car. “She only uses texting lingo when she drinks that pink shit.” She pulls out of the garage. “Fucking last time her throw up burned a hole straight through her couch.” Lena continues venting until she’s walking through the door of the alien bar.

She freezes after a few steps into the bar, her eyebrows going to the top of her forehead. “What… the… hell?”

All of the furniture is piled precariously along the walls. Lena doesn’t have to look behind the bar to know that M’gann isn’t here. Music is blasting loudly in the bar. Rainbow-colored lights are lighting up the cleared space in the center of the bar. None of this is what has Lena staring in stunned awe.

No.

Kara is in the center of the floor, surrounded by every single person in the bar. 

Dancing.

She is teaching them how to do a dance that Lena can vaguely remember seeing at some point.

“To the right! Now the left! Back! Back!”

“It’s electric!” The entire bar shouts at the appropriate moment.

Lena is still frozen when Alex changes the song. “Remember this, Kar?” She shouts before rushing to Kara’s side.

“This is something new! The Casper Slide part 2!”

“Lena!” Kara stops singing, and her entire face lights up when she sees her girlfriend.

“No.” Lena’s eyes go wide as she starts to walk backwards.

Kara grips her arm, dragging her onto the makeshift dancefloor. “Come on!” Kara is smiling crookedly. “It’s okay if ya don’t know the dance, love. The in-sru-sions are in the words!” She doesn’t seem to notice that she is slurring her words.

“Kara, that’s not going to happen.” She crosses her arms over her chest as people dance around them.

Staying in Lena’s personal space, Kara dances in place with a blinding smile. “Aww, Lena. Please. It’s so fun.” She spins in a tight circle, trying to taunt Lena into dancing with her.

“Kara.” Lena’s voice goes low.

“Lena.” Kara manages to smile even wider, shimmying her shoulders and grabbing both of Lena’s hands. Her movements and the grip on Lena’s hands causes the CEO’s shoulders to move as well.

“Kara, let me take you home.” Lena keeps her voice steady.

“Just one more dance! Please?” Kara moves to Lena, their bodies nearly pressing together.

“It’s time to go home, darling. I think M’gann will have enough to deal with. Let’s not add on to it.”

Giving up on words, Kara pulls out her best pout in her drunken state. 

“That’s not going to work, either.”

“Lena, the song is almost over. I don’t want to miss the clapping part. It’s my favorite.”

“Fine. We go home when the song is over.” Lena turns to wait by the bar, but Kara pulls her closer. “I didn’t say I was going to dance.”

“But I love you.”

“And I love you, but you’re wasting the time you could be dancing.”

Kara’s face takes on an expression of horror. “We’ll have to start it over!”

“Absolutely fucking not.”

“Language!”

“Kara, I am about to-”

“Everybody clap yo hands!” Every person in the bar shouts the line.

Kara releases Lena’s hands. Before Lena can even think of escaping, Kara spins her around, so her back is pressed to Kara’s front. Wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, Kara claps her hands in front of Lena’s stomach.

Shaking her head fondly, Lena just laughs. “This isn’t even close to the weirdest situation I’ve been in because of you.” 

The blonde kisses Lena’s cheek. “You love me.”

“Lucky you.” Lena’s voice is teasing, but she finally relents and begins moving along to the music. Lena finds herself not minding dancing so much as long as it puts such an elated look on Kara’s face.

When the song finishes, Kara ends up rushing to the bathroom. As much as Lena loves her, she stays by the stall door with just the tips of her fingers sliding over Kara’s back. She has never felt so thankful that part of Kara’s disguise is updos. Lena winces when an acidic smell reaches her nose. 

Groaning, Kara slumps to the floor. “Can we go home now?” Kara mumbles with a pout.

Lena kisses the top of Kara’s head. “Yes, we can, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, I have several drunk Kara prompts, but no drunk Lena. I'm spending tonight churning out some shorter prompts. I'll be spending a week away from my computer, so I'm trying to get plenty out before then. I already have two done.


	34. Lena's Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena make a doomsday device while she's hammered, or some kind of invention that is just mind boggling to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and funny for my welcome back to the states

“That was Alex.” Kara hangs up her phone. “They need me, but I shouldn’t be gone long.” She smiles at Lena. “I’ll bring back ice cream.” 

Lena smiles adoringly at Kara. “Be safe, Kara. I’ll have pizza waiting for you.”

“You’re the best.” Kara kisses Lena’s cheek before disappearing. 

After draining her glass of wine, she picks up the television remote to find something to watch. She selects a show she watched once with Kara before placing an order for pizza. While the show plays, she goes to the kitchen to refill her glass. She looks at the bottle for a moment.With a shrug, she takes the entire bottle back with her. 

Nursing her newly filled glass, she watches the scientist in the flashback on the show. Alex texts her just as the pizza arrives to let her know that Kara is fine, but it will be a little longer. She settles back onto the couch to watch the show. The next glass is finished with a slice of pizza, and she opts to simply drink straight from the bottle. Lena takes a healthy swig from the bottle, contemplating how different the world on the show would be if superheroes existed. 

“Would they even be able to stop something like that?” She begins to lose focus on watching the show. “Maybe evil aliens aren’t our biggest threat.”

She keeps her gaze on the television, but turns introspective.

A few scenes later, and she shakes her head out of its inner musings. “I’m getting something harder.” Grabbing a glass and bottle of scotch, she leaves the kitchen, but doesn’t return to the living room. She places her hand on a biometric scanner, and the hidden door to her home lab opens. The lights flicker on as she enters the room.

The bottle of scotch is placed on a small table, but she keeps her glass in her hands as she paces around the room. 

“Having an AI capable of processing its own thoughts and, essentially, opinions on human matters was obviously a larger mistake than building the nuclear weapons. A computer is meant for algorithms and processing. Without the capability to emote, relate, or be able to see past people as a whole, they cannot be trusted to access anything electronic. The difference between an alien enemy and one with artificial intelligence is they are designed for a purpose. Aliens have a people, a history, the ability to show loyalty to something other than a programmed directive.”

She finishes the rest of her glass in one swallow.

“I can’t stop risky creations from being invented, but I can be prepared.”

Lena’s memory of the night ends there.

* * *

The throbbing is what wakes her. Lena grimaces and brings a hand to her head, partially expecting to be able to feel the pulsing.

“Morning, Sunshine.”

Lena groans when the voice sends pain to her ears, and she throws an arm over her eyes.

“I have a bucket if you need to throw up again.”

“I don’t throw up,” Lena mumbles.

“Oh… honey…”

“Shu’ up.” Lena tries to hold a pout, but the movement hurts her head.

“I have some water and medicine for you. Do you need help sitting up?”

Lena turns her head away from Kara. 

“Now, don’t be like that.” Lena feels Kara sort out the hair that’s sticking to her face. “Please? Just one glass of water, and you can go back to sleep.”

“Time?”

“6. Sun’s barely coming up.”

Lena groans, clutching her stomach in an attempt to settle the twisting and churning. “Lay with me?”

“As soon as you take your medicine and drink some water.”

“Don’t wanna swallow anything.” 

Kara strokes Lena’s stomach gently. “I love you. Please? Do it for me?” 

Lena releases a slow breath. “Can’t sit up.”

“I’ll help you.” Kara carefully lifts Lena’s upper body and slides behind her. Lena relaxes against Kara’s front. “How’s that?”

“My head is loud.”

Kara kisses her head. “This will help.” Kara places two pills in Lena’s palm. “Go on. I have your water.” After Lena drains the entire glass, she relaxes against Kara. “Better?”

“Feels like something’s trying to claw its way out of my stomach.”

“I’ll fight whatever comes out.”

Lena lets out an annoyed groan. “Shh. Too loud.”

“Do you want to lay back down?”

“Mmm. No. Moving hurts.”

“Okay.”

The fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Lena’s entire body tenses. “Ka -”

“I got it.” In a burst of super speed, Lena is leaning over the edge of the bed with her face in a bucket. Kara holds her sweaty hair back and rubs her back. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” She continues to whisper soothing words until Lena finishes. “I won’t make a comment about you saying you don’t throw up.”

“You just did, punk.”

“Did you just call me a punk?”

“No.”

Kara chuckles and helps Lena lay back down. Lena reaches for her in protest. “Shh, easy. I’ll be right back.” She’s back within a minute. “Do you want more water or any food?”

“I’m never swallowing anything ever again.” Lena curls on her side with an arm over her stomach.

“Okay, Lena.” Kara’s tone is conversational and caring. “Do you want to go back to sleep now?”

Lena nods. “Come back.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara wraps her arms around Lena from behind, holding her as they sleep.

* * *

“What happened last night?” Lena asks when she opens her eyes later to find Kara sitting in bed next to her, watching a show on Netflix.

Kara turns to her with a crooked smile. “Look who’s up. You seem a little better.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“This time? About eight hours.”

“It’s that afternoon?” Lena’s eyes go wide.

“It is. I made you soup if you think you can stomach it.”

“May as well give it a try.”

“One sec.”

“So,” Lena says after a few spoonfuls of soup, “are you going to tell me about last night?”

“Well…” Kara adjusts her position. They are both relaxing in bed. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I know I finished a bottle of wine… and there was the bottle of scotch.”

“I stopped you before you could finish that.”

“How long were you out?”

“I was only gone for maybe an hour. You were in your lab when I found you.”

“I remember watching tv. I was just keeping myself busy.”

“How’d you go from drinking in front of the tv to doing whatever that was in your lab?”

Lena sets her empty bowl on the bedside table while she pieces together the previous night. “I had an idea… Thought I’d see if I could do anything about it.”

“What idea?”

Shrugging, Lena lays back against the pillows. “A device that would trigger a worldwide blackout in the event of a nuclear threat.”

“What?” Kara gapes at Lena, rolling over in bed to face her fully.

Lena keeps her eyes on the ceiling, relaxing completely into the pillows. “Of course, I will have to do some sober thinking on the problem. A normal power outage wouldn’t be entirely efficient… especially if we end up under further attack from something else. It’s primarily a solution to technological threats involving artificial intelligence overtaking our systems.” When Kara doesn’t respond, Lena turns to look at Kara to see the older woman staring at her with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. “What?”

“You thought of that while drunk?”

“I suppose so.”

“Is this because of the A.L.I.E. and Becca thing?”

“You’re the one that insisted I watch the show. You can’t get upset that I developed an interest in it.”

“Lena… I think this goes beyond an interest.” Kara shakes her head in astonishment. “You came up with some apocalyptic back-up plan because you had a little too much to drink while watching the show.”

Lena shrugs. “It was just an idea, Kara.”

Kara blinks several times at Lena. “Um.”

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure you did more than just come up with an idea.” Kara climbs out of the bed. 

“Where are you going?”

“You definitely did something in the lab.”

“What?” Lena jerks up in surprise and follows Kara out of the room. When she steps into her lab, her eyes widen in shock. “I knew I came in here, but I didn’t think I actually did anything.”

Kara turns to her with her hands on her hips. “What exactly did you do?”

Lena bites her lip as she observes the various inventions on the table. “Um.” She picks up what looks similar to her black field generator. “It looks like I created an A.L.I.E. code.”

“You did what?” Kara nearly shouts.

“Only to make sure I would know how to override it.” Lena’s tone is a mix of defensive and chastising. She picks up another invention.

“And do you?”

“I don’t know.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“The only way to know for sure would be to run tests.” Lena turns to Kara.

“No. Not that look. That’s your experimenting look.”

“Kara… Just think about -”

“No, Lena. Last time you had that look, Winn got his eyebrows burned off.”

“That was  **not** my fault.” Lena crosses her arms. “He was too close to the soldering iron while I was using it. I told him to be patient, but no, he just had to take a closer look.”

“Lena… You did all this while you were plastered. Don’t you -”

“Yes, but think about what I could do with this while sober.” Lena raises her eyebrow at Kara.

With a heavy sigh, Kara walks over to look closer at the objects on the table. “You never let me do whatever I want when I’m drunk.”

“Firstly, I’m not drunk right now. Secondly, your drunken antics are far from scientific. I mean this in the most loving way possible, of course. Last time you were drunk, you made several passes at me in public.”

“It wasn’t that public.” Kara scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

“There were over a hundred guests, and the mayor was one of them.” Lena narrows her eyes at Kara.

“Hey! This talk wasn’t supposed to be about me!” Kara playfully glares at Lena. “This is about your drunken antics possibly leading to the robots taking over.”

“AIs aren’t robots.”

Kara groans, turning to leave the room. “I’m going to hide your scotch.”

“Kara Danvers! Don’t you dare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always accepting prompts :) You can comment them directly here or post on tumblr @catarinaelibeth
> 
> Just a reminder. Most of these chapters take place in the same universe, but I don't only take prompts that will fit into the same timeline.


	35. Social Media: #Karlena vs #Sanvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be away from internet for about a week. I'm going to post a few chapters, but I'm going to put them in order since I won't be around on Sunday to reorder chapters.

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Cute Karlena ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081584655)

Thank you to everyone that nominated us for Out Magazine’s top power couples of today! #Karlena #LoveIsLove #OutMagazine

Likes 50M       Comments 28M

13 June 2020

 **LenaLuthor** <3 It’s such an honor!

 **ThaBadassLane** Congrats ladies! No wonder little girls all over look up to you!

 **CatGrant** @Daily_LoisLane got the exclusive when you won National City’s Power Couple back in March. I expect to get this one.

 **Daily_LoisLane** @CatGrant We can share.

 **ThemDanversTho** I still smile whenever I see them

 **Cay-Lo** Congrats! You two are a true inspiration.

 **FlexieLexie** #Karlena is changing the future!

 **NC_Gurl** When are you two getting married???

 **MegsAndBacon** @NC_Gurl Chill! Be happy they came back to social media after being gone for over a year. Don’t scare them away again with all the nosiness. I work with Kara, and I am respectful. PS. @SunnyD_Kara congrats on this and on the recent promotion!

 **MagSwags** That’s my sister-in-law and her… girlfriend

 **SunnyD_Kara** @BAMFvers Why’d you put an ellipsis before “girlfriend”?

 **MagsSwags** @SunnyD_Kara No reason

 **BAMFvers** Cute, @MagsSwags. Real cute.

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Badass Sanvers ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081656970)

Congrats @SunnyD_Kara and @LenaLuthor! I’ll admit you two are pretty cute, but #Sanvers is the unspoken winner on badass couples. @MagsSwags #PowerCouple

Likes 20M     Comments  10M

13 June 2020

 **MagsSwags** Why do you have to do this?

 **LenaLuthor** Oh no…

 **MagsSwags** I second @LenaLuthor

 **SchottsFired** ←

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Did you just point to your username instead of saying “shots fired” @SchottsFired

 **SchottsFired** Don’t be jealous you don’t have a cool name

 **TeamBadassDanvers** I would vote for them over #Karlena

 **Daily_LoisLane** This should be interesting #Karlena vs #Sanvers

 **SchottsFired** Why don’t I ever get credit for coming up with #Sanvers?

 **BAMFvers** Shut up, Winn

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Loving Karlena ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081647570)

@BAMFvers and @MagsSwags Dream on, sisters! We can be badass and cute! #Karlena

Likes 52M     Comments 27M

13 June 2020

 **LenaLuthor** I knew it

 **MagsSwags** @LenaLuthor We tried

 **SchottsFired** Fight! Fight! Fight!

 **MagsSwags** Shut up, Winn!

 **ThemDanversTho** Is this turning into a shipping war? #Karlena vs #Sanvers

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Winner gets a photo shoot and printouts

 **LenaLuthor** @TheJimmyOlsen I can rent out Disney World with an entire team of photographers.

 **SchottsFired** I’ll let the winner turn on the portal when it’s ready for you-know-who

 **MagsSwags** Aww hell. @LenaLuthor we can’t beat that.

 **WriteAboutMeKara** #Karlena is going to win

 **MegsAndBacon** I’d be happy to help take pics for you two

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Sweet Sanvers ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081640975)

@SunnyD_Kara We can be cute too. Look at #DetectiveDimples #Sanvers

Likes 21M    Comments 8.5

14 June 2020

 **MagsSwags** Why are you using that damn nickname your fans came up with?

 **BAMFvers** They’re our fans.

 **TheBadassLane** I think you just lost your BAMF card, @BAMFvers

 **BAMFvers** @TheBadassLane Why don’t you come try and take it from me?

 **SchottsFired** I got $100 on @BAMFvers!

 **Vasquez** @SchottsFired I’ll get in on that

 **TheBadassLane** Am I the only one that thinks you all may have a gambling problem?

 **MagsSwags** I seem to remember a certain Army Major joining us…

 **SchottsFired** @MagsSwags has got a point

 **TheBadassLane** Shut up, @SchottsFired!

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Karlena moment ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081624295)

@BAMFvers My girlfriend has dimples too! And I can make her cry happy tears with my words! #Karlena

Likes 53M     Comments 15M

15 June 2020

 **WriteAboutMeKara** My heart #Karlena

 **TheJimmyOlsen** I took this

 **LenaLuthor** We technically weren’t together then

 **SunnyD_Kara** @LenaLuthor that’s not part of the rules

 **SchottsFired** I’ll allow it

 **BAMFvers** Who made Winslow PicBet commissioner?

 **SchottsFired** I came up with the prize

 **MagsSwags** Let them have it, Al. They may as well have been dating at that point. Stubborn women.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @MagsSwags Am not!

 **LenaLuthor** @SunnyD_Kara Yes, darling.

 **BAMFvers** @SunnyD_Kara Are too.

 **Daily_LoisLane** @SunnyD_Kara I have textual proof

 **TheBadassLane** @SunnyD_Kara Yeah, you both are. Lena glared at me for weeks whenever I talked to you after the #SuperCorp Proof Scandal.

 **DianaPrince** @SunnyD_Kara I too have experienced the stubbornness of the two of you.

 **SchottsFired** OMG! When did Diana get an instagram? I love you! I’ve tried asking Kara and Lena to introduce us!

 **SunnyD_Kara** @SchottsFired Please stop.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @DianaPrince Hey! I’m surprised you made one after everything I told you about mine, but welcome!

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Sanvers moment ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081596985)

@SunnyD_Kara We got a picture of the first time we said “I love you.” #Sanvers

Likes 30M      Comments 19M

16 June 2020

 **SunnyD_Kara** I TOOK THAT PICTURE!

 **LenaLuthor** That was a beautiful moment.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @LenaLuthor Don’t fraternize with the enemy!

 **LenaLuthor** @SunnyD_Kara Wow…

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Hey… I still haven’t heard the #Karlena “I love you” story @LenaLuthor @SunnyD_Kara

 **SchottsFired** @TheJimmyOlsen @LenaLuthor @SunnyD_Kara Me neither

 **TheBadassLane** @TheJimmyOlsen @SchottsFired It’s a great story! I highly recommend it!

 **SchottsFired** @TheBadassLane knows?????

 **TheJimmyOlsen** @LenaLuthor @SunnyD_Kara Are you ignoring us?

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Karlena dancing ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081850250)

@BAMFvers We get professional pictures of us dancing at events! @Karlena

Likes 52M     Comments 20M

20 June 2020

 **MagsSwags** You just upped the rating from PG to PG-13

 **FlexieLexie** Look at those bedroom eyes!

 **KSwayze** This is why I’ve been team #Karlena since day 1

 **ThemDanversTho** I can’t wait to see #TeamBadassDanvers response to this

 **JayJayme** Anyone else feeling extra grateful that #TeamBadassDanvers made her account public again?

 **LenaLuthor** I should have know this is what you were doing when you insisted on us dancing that much.

 **Daily_LoisLane** #Sanvers has been trending so much, they may end up being nominated soon.

 **TheBadassLane** If J’onn was still running things, he would be going crazy.

 **SchottsFired** @TheBadassLane Nah, it helps with misdirection ;)

 **BAMFvers** @TheBadassLane It’s good to be the boss

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Sanvers dancing ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081722220)

@SunnyD_Kara @TheJimmyOlsen is a professional photographer, and he got this at our rehearsal dinner. #Sanvers

Likes 37M     Comments 12M

21 June 2020

 **TheJimmyOlsen** Please leave me out of this.

 **ThemDanversTho** This is so beautiful.

 **TeamBadassDanvers** I’m not even mad that we didn’t get the hot dancing like with #Karlena

 **Vasquez** Such a great night!

 **TheBadassLane** You make it seem like you two spent the entire night sweetly dancing…

 **MagsSwags** @LenaLuthor and @SunnyD_Kara are suspiciously absent from the comments on a wedding picture…

 **BAMFvers** @MagsSwags Stop.

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Karlena about to kiss ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081669385)

@BAMFvers This is from @CatCo Magazine when we got our own issue. #Karlena

Likes 52M     Comments 21M

22 June 2020

 **Daily_LoisLane** Was this really in the CatCo magazine?

 **CatGrant** @Daily_LoisLane Problem with my stories? Or are you still bitter I got the exclusive when they went public?

 **SunnyD_Kara** Please don’t do this on my account… @Daily_LoisLane @CatGrant

 **LenaLuthor** @CatGrant Are you forgetting our deal?

 **WriteAboutMeKara** Why are they just so stunning?

 **ThemDanversTho** I vote #Karlena

 **KSwayze** I was a bartender at that event! They looked so in love!

 **TheBadassLane** @KSwayze I think remember you.

 **KSwayze** @TheBadassLane Yes! You wore that blue dress!

 **TheBadassLane** @KSwayze And you recommended this drink that changed my life! I can’t remember the name for the life of me.

 **KSwayze** @TheBadassLane Minnesota Tidal Wave!

 **TheBadassLane** @KSwayze Thank you!

 **Noelle_LW** @KSwayze I don’t know you, but you are my hero! Not only did you get to see them in person, but you are chatting with one of their friends on here!

 **KSwayze** @Noelle_LW My heart is literally in my throat. IDK how I managed to respond coherently.

 **Daily_LoisLane** @TheBadassLane You’re getting popular now too, it seems

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Sanvers kiss ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081942345)

@SunnyD_Kara Mom has this picture framed from when I proposed. #Sanvers

Likes 40M     Comments 11M

23 June 2020

 **SunnyD_Kara** Mom has tons of #Karlena pictures too!

 **TheJimmyOlsen** @SunnyD_Kara Did you really just say #Karlena?

 **SunnyD_Kara** @TheJimmyOlsen THIS IS WAR!!! #Karlena vs #Sanvers! Use the lingo!

 **LenaLuthor** @TheJimmyOlsen Try living with her… at least she doesn’t say Karlena out loud

 **SunnyD_Kara** @LenaLuthor You love me.

 **LenaLuthor** @SunnyD_Kara Lucky you

 **SunnyD_Kara** @LenaLuthor Very much so <3

 **BAMFvers** @SunnyD_Kara @LenaLuthor Take your cute shit somewhere else!

 **MagsSwags** @BAMFvers Aww, just let them have their little moment. They’re losing.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @MagsSwags Rude!

 **ThemDanversTho** Wouldn’t it be cheating for them to use a proposal? Cause that’s like this super romantic moment in any couple’s life, and #Karlena haven’t had that yet.

 **SchottsFired** @ThemDanversTho Eh, I’ll allow it. @SunnyD_Kara beat out @GirlofSteel for @LenaLuthor’s heart. That’s some true love there.

 **ThemDanversTho** @SchottsFired That’s true! Thanks!

 **MagsSwags** It’s not our fault they don’t have a picture like this.

 **BAMFvers** @MagsSwags MAGGIE!

 **MagsSwags** @BAMFvers it’s only been 3 months

 **BAMFvers** @MagsSwags Stop.

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Karlena kiss ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162081935125)

@BAMFvers This is a still from the recording of @LenaLuthor asking me to move in. #Karlena

Likes 53M     Comments 20M

24 June 2020

 **LenaLuthor** STOP! This has escalated enough. There’s a reason Winn deleted that file.

 **BAMFvers** OH MY FUCKING GOD! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER I LEFT THE ROOM! YOU FUCKING WIN!

 **SunnyD_Kara** Yay! :D

 **LenaLuthor** @SunnyD_Kara I’m pushing that damn button.

 **SunnyD_Kara** @LenaLuthor But love… we won because of me.

 **LenaLuthor** @SunnyD_Kara It’s my portal.

 **SchottsFired** Fight! Fight! Fight!

 **SunnyD_Kara** Shut up, Winn!

 **LenaLuthor** @SchottsFired I revoked your L-Corp access for the next three months.

 **SchottsFired** @LenaLuthor But we’ll be sending him through before then

 **LenaLuthor** @SchottsFired Exactly.

 **BAMFvers** I’m suddenly not as mad about losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me all the comments and prompts you can think of <3 I'll get back to them as soon as I get back! Most of the prompts I have right now are kind of similar or along the same things. Can you come up with something unique? Tricky? Fun? Angsty? Funny?
> 
> You can put prompts right in the comments or on tumblr @catarinaelibeth


	36. It's Just One Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena both try to propose to each other like 3 or 18 times each but always chicken out and Alex gets so annoyed every time but Maggie loves it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr. If you know original poster, let me know :)
> 
> I told myself just one episode of OITNB... Now I've gotten zero writing done today. Fortunately, I have a couple prompts I've already finished, so I had something to post today.

 

Alex climbs into bed with Maggie. “So I helped Kara buy a ring today.”

“No way!” Maggie smiles at Alex.

“It’s a beautiful ring. Lena is going to love it.”

“Does she have a plan already?”

“We bounced around some ideas while we shopped, but she hasn’t picked a day yet. She just said next week.”

“Lena’s got to ask by then, right?”

Alex sighs and shakes her head. “She asked mine and my mom’s permission forever ago, and she showed me the ring last month. Nothing.”

“I remember when she took Kara to that observatory. I was sure she would ask then.”

“After she went to talk to the Alura AI last week about it, I was sure she’d ask by now.”

“You didn’t tell me about that,” Maggie says.

“I guess I got distracted waiting. She asked me to keep Kara out of the DEO while she asked Alura about weddings and pairings on Krypton.”

“Welp… looks like Kara will beat her to it.”

“I don’t know. Kara almost set off her heat vision several times from nerves.”

“We’ll have to wait and see.”

* * *

A week later, Maggie comes to Alex’s apartment with pizza and beer. “I just got off the phone with Lena.”

“Oh?”

“She spent an hour telling me about this dinner she made for Kara that they ate on the L-Corp roof. I was all prepared to congratulate her… Then she said that she couldn’t even pull out the lead-lined box from her coat. Any update on Kara’s plan?”

“Lena has a conference or something in China. Kara called the hotel to get them in on it. When Lena gets to her room, dinner from her favorite place in France will be there, waiting for her with flowers and shit. Kara’s going to fly everything in herself. She said she wants to make it a rom-com moment, so she’s going to wait for Lena to call her. After they talk for a minute, she’s going to tell Lena to go out to the balcony, where she’ll be down on her knee with the ring.”

“Danvers… you’re smiling.”

“What? No, I’m not.”

“You’re totally loving this! You think it’s romantic!”

“Give me one of those beers.”

* * *

“It’ll be okay, Kara.” Alex says into the phone. Maggie sits next to her on the couch. “Everyone gets nervous. I’ll help you come up with another idea… No, I don’t think flying back there right now would be a good idea… Kar, it’s 3 in the morning there… I understand that, but wouldn’t you prefer her to be coherent when you pop the question?... Okay, sorry. Sorry. What would you rather I say?... Fine. Don’t you want her to be coherent when you two reach this milestone in your relationship?... Well it’s not my fault that it sounds like a bad romance novel. You’re the one that… Kara, breathe… Good… No… Yes… Yes… No… You tried that already… No… Yes, both ways… Why are you asking me that?... Because I don’t know her that well, Kara… You know I consider Lena family. That’s just not the kind of information people share with their girlfriend’s sister… I know I’m right… Rude… You’re the one that called me… Okay, do you want my help or not?... Okay then… Yes, I will see you tomorrow... I love you, too.”

“Should I even bother asking?” Maggie smirks.

“No.”

* * *

“Hey, Danvers. What’s wrong?”

Alex groans. “Kara and I spent all last weekend coming up with a proposal that was thoughtful, but not so extravagant that she would get nervous. She calls me 20 minutes ago because, and I quote, ‘Lena got a drop of wine on her dress, so I had to focus on removing the stain before it could set.’”

“Well… I guess that’s… understandable.” Maggie is barely holding back laughter.

“She posted a picture on Instagram earlier. Lena was wearing a black dress.”

At that, Maggie breaks out into uncontrollable laughter.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this.”

* * *

“You know,” Maggie says after swallowing her ice cream, “we should start keeping score and writing all this proposal drama down.”

“It’s got to end soon.”

“I don’t think so. Lena tried again today.”

“She did?”

“Sort of… They were eating lunch at L-Corp. Lena said something about Kara that was grossly cute that I don’t really remember. She started rambling about Kara’s smile, and I took the time to go over some paperwork while she gushed.”

“Keep going.”

“She was about to just blurt it out, cause she carries that ring everywhere with her, so she’s literally always ready. Instead of ‘let’s get married,’ she said, ‘let’s get a puppy.’ Lena called me to ask where we got Gertrude.”

“They’re getting a dog?”

“They’re getting a dog.”

Alex rolls her eyes with a groan. “At least they already live together.”

* * *

“Hey, Alex. Lena asked if we could puppy-sit.”

“When?”

“Next weekend. She wants to take Kara to Smallville to finalize the paperwork on turning the Luthor Mansion into an orphanage.”

“I’m cool with it. At least they finally got him house-trained last month.”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining. You love our new couch.”

“That’s beside the point, Maggie.”

“Lena also plans on proposing to Kara at the ribbon-cutting ceremony.”

“Finally.”

* * *

“I’m disappointed in myself for being surprised,” Alex says as she turns off the television.

“In Lena’s defense, public proposals are not easy… even for someone as badass as her. Maybe she didn’t want Kara to feel uncomfortable.”

“Maggie… it’s been six months since Lena bought that ring.”

“So you should be used to this by now.” Maggie laughs at Alex’s exasperation.

* * *

“Hey, Alex. Did you get the text from Lena about Christmas Eve at their place?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Did she also email you about the other thing?”

“What other thing?”

“She wants to ask Kara while they are surrounded by family.”

“Like… ask  ask?” Alex looks skeptical.

“Yup!”

“I swear… if she doesn’t go through with it, I will -”

“Relax, Danvers. Not everyone can pop the question as spontaneously eloquent as you did.”

“Shut up. At least I womaned up and asked.”

* * *

“Oh my god!” Alex throws her hands up as they leave Kara and Lena’s apartment. “They are going to end up with grandchildren before one of them works up the courage to ask.”

“Really? You think they’re gonna have kids? Like adopt, or do you have some alien baby making technology?” 

“This is not funny, Sawyer!”

“It may not have been funny if it was only one of them going through this, but they are both just as hopeless.”

“I saw Kara fiddling with a ring box behind her back for like an hour while we were playing games. Pretty sure she doesn’t know I saw.”

Maggie bursts out in laughter! “That’s awesome! I would pay to see them both just blurt it out at the same time.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

* * *

Alex brings her phone up to her ear, and begins speaking as soon as Maggie answers. “I’m going to be home late. Kara fainted trying to ask Lena to marry her while they were at the park, and now she’s under the sun lamps… Maggie, stop laughing. It’s not fucking funny.”

 


	37. It's Just One Question II

 Alex brings her phone up to her ear, and begins speaking as soon as Maggie answers. “I’m going to be home late. Kara fainted trying to ask Lena to marry her while they were at the park, and now she’s under the sun lamps… Maggie, stop laughing. It’s not fucking funny.”

“Alex, if you don’t laugh, then it’s just sad,” Maggie says with a light voice. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. She’s just an idiot. I knew she was going to try again, but I figured she would just chicken out like usual. Lena told me they were just walking in the park, the one they had the picnic on their first anniversary. She said Kara started breathing funny and then was on the ground.”

“Lena has no idea Kara was trying to propose, huh?”

“Not a clue. She called me to come help take her into the DEO, and she had the nerve to yell at me! She thought there was a mission I didn’t tell her about that weakened Kara.”

Maggie laughs. “Alex, it’s okay to admit you’re a little scared of her.” Alex huffs and puts her free hand on her hip. “Oh, don’t give me that. Only a fool wouldn’t be at least a little terrified of Lena… especially when it comes to Kara. Do you not remember the Cat Grant incident?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex smiles a little wistfully. “Hey, I gotta go. I think she’s waking up.”

“Okay. Love you. Call me if you need anything.”

“Love you, too. I’ll see you soon, I’m sure.” Alex pockets her phone and watches Kara begin to stir through the windows of the room. Lena is already holding Kara’s hand and talking to her. When Kara sits up, Alex begins to walk toward the door, but stops when she sees Lena shove Kara. She can only see Lena’s profile, but her frustration is evident. Curiosity getting the better of her, Alex steps into the doorway.

Lena waves her hands wave around as she goes off on Kara. “You scared the shit out of me, Kara! What the hell was that? Last time you passed out like that seemingly out of nowhere, you woke up 24 hours later and set off trying to kill Wonder Woman. I thought I was going to lose you to that Morgaine lady. Damn it, Kara!” She lets out a frustrated breath and pushes Kara again. “Idiot,” she mumbles as the fight leaves her along with the anxiety of the past hour.

Kara slowly reaches for Lena’s hands with both of hers, giving Lena the chance to allow the contact. Her hands slide to interlace with Lena’s. When she feels Lena squeeze her hands, she tugs Lena closer, so she is standing between Kara’s legs dangling over the sun table. Their hands rest on Lena’s lap. “I didn’t mean to pass out.” Kara has a sheepish expression to match her tone of voice.

Chuckling, Lena playfully rolls her eyes. “I don’t think anyone means to faint, Kara.”

“That’s probably true.” Kara laughs.

Lena takes a deep breath. “Are you okay? You’ve never fainted before Kara. Well… not without crazy sorcery.”

“I, uh, I… yeah, I’m fine. Sorry I ruined out date.” Kara’s crinkle appears on her forehead, and she stares at their joined hands.

With a fond chuckle, Lena shakes her head before placing a quick kiss on Kara’s lips. “You didn’t ruin anything, darling. Besides… nothing will ever come remotely close to the mess that was our first anniversary.”

Kara groans. “Blue Snowman… Yeah, that was… something.”

“You wanted to -”

“I know. I know.” Kara kisses Lena quickly before she can make a witty remark. “At least it’s never not funny when we tell it.”

“The pictures and videos we have definitely help give it that extra storytelling value.” Lena smirks.

Kara lets out a heavy sigh. “I love telling all of our stories.”

A smile that shows her dimples spreads across Lena’s face. “I love how invested you get when you tell the crazier heroing stories.” She tucks a loose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear before cupping her cheek. “Whenever you tell the story about your first team-up with Diana, you always get so excited and start acting everything out.”

“Do you know what my favorite part of that story is?” Kara bites her lip to hold back a teasing smile.

“What?” Lena tilts her head with a soft smile.

A small chuckle escapes Kara’s lips. “When you punched her.” Kara begins laughing fondly at Lena’s scoff.

“I broke two of my fingers, Kara.” Lena tries to fight the smile threatening to overtake her face. Kara smiles wide enough to crinkle the corners of her eyes, and Lena loses the battle to keep from smiling. She playfully rolls her eyes before leaning in for another kiss.

Kara lets out a long sigh. “I love you,” she says a touch breathlessly.

“And I love you.” Lena’s voice is just as adoring.

They smile at each other for what feels like an endless moment. Suddenly, Kara hops off the table, causing Lena to take a step back, but Kara keeps her close with the hand she’s still holding. She nods a few times to herself and takes a deep breath. “Okay,” she says so softly, Lena can barely hear it.

“Are you okay?” Lena’s free hand goes to Kara’s cheek again. “You look like you did before you fainted.”

“Yup!” Kara’s voice comes out more like a squeak than a word. “I’m not going to faint again.”

“Okay,” Lena drags out the word as she looks skeptically at Kara. She steps back to begin directing Kara back onto the sunbed. “Maybe you should -”

“Lena!” Kara’s eyes widen and she winces when she realizes how loud she spoke. “Um…”

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand. “Kara, what-”

“Lena,” she says at more of an inside voice level. Her mouth opens and closes a few times. She lets out a loud breath. “I’m not going to faint.” Her voice grows softer, and she slides her free hand into the pocket of her jacket to steady herself. “Okay.” She looks directly into Lena’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact or letting go of Lena’s hand, she lowers herself down to one knee. Lena’s sharp intake of breath boosts Kara’s confidence and settles her nerves. The hand Lena had on Kara’s cheek moves to press against her own stomach. “Lena,” Kara says with a voice thick with emotion. “I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. You’re my best friend. We’ve been through so much together, and I just hope we can add to those stories. You’re so good, and you remind me everyday of what it means to stronger together.” She takes a deep breath as she pulls the box out of her pocket and pops it open. “Lena Lutessa Luthor… will you marry me?”

Biting her lip, Lena slowly lowers herself to one knee in front of Kara, reaching into her own pocket. She pulls out the small, lead-lined box with her free hand, pressing a button to open it. “Only if you will marry me.”

* * *

“That…” Maggie shakes her head with a fond smile, her eyes glued to Alex’s phone screen. “Wow, that was well worth the wait.” She lets out a laugh and wipes at the corner of her eye. “I know I said I wanted them to just blurt it out or have some comedic approach, but this… was so beautiful and so perfect for them.”

“Wow, you really have gone soft on me,” Alex teases, but there’s a loving smile on her face too.

Maggie nudges Alex’s shoulder with her own. “I could hear you sniffling in the video, Agent Softie.”

“It’s my baby sister, okay?”

“But you have to admit… those two, more than anyone, really deserved something beautiful and just them. Now that I think about it, all of those other plans wouldn’t have been as perfect as this was.” She smiles softly at the phone.

“You want to watch it again, don’t you?”

Maggie’s smile brightens to show her full dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else happy after that angsty one :)
> 
> Keep the prompts coming :) they could use some variety


	38. Kara Loosens Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of random jokes and funny pictures I've seen, but don't have links for because they were on instagram. If you have links, I'll share them

“Kara, darling, will you stop pouting and come help me zip?” Lena glances over her shoulder at Kara with a smirk. Narrowing her eyes at Lena, Kara sinks further into the armchair. Lena elegantly raises her eyebrow. “Please?” She smiles.

With a sigh, Kara melts under the adoring look coming from Lena. “Fine,” she grumbles as she stands up to walk to Lena.

Lena spins to face Kara when she finishes zipping the dress. “Do you want me to do your hair? Will that make you feel better?” Her fingers slide through the loose hairs spilling over Kara's shoulder, giving her an adoring smile.

“Are you sure we have to go to this?” Kara pouts.

“Kara, it would be highly distasteful for the hosts to not show up. Don’t you think?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Hosts?”

“Dear, it’s your party, too. Your name is as much in this fundraiser as mine now.”

Kara groans and walks into the closet while Lena goes to put on earrings. “Did you have to pick out such a… fancy dress?”

“It compliments my dress, Kara.”

Walking up behind Lena to wrap her arms around her waist, Kara whispers into Lena’s ear, “I think pajamas compliment you quite nicely.” She kisses Lena’s neck.

The younger woman inhales sharply. “That’s not going to work.” She gently extracts herself from Kara’s grip. “We have to leave soon.”

“But Thursday nights are for Netflix and cuddling.” Kara tries pouting again.

Lena kisses the pouting lips. “We can do that when we get home. Come on, Kara. Just because you can’t do press at L-Corp functions anymore, doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.”

“I never do well with just all the social talking with them. Last time, that one old lady spent 30 minutes talking to me about her grandson she tried to set me up with.”

“And I came over and rescued you.” Lena kisses her again before turning to begin putting on her makeup. “Although… that conversation would have ended sooner if you simply said who you were.”

“I am still not used to people knowing this me, okay?”

“I know, dear. It’ll be okay, I promise. And are you forgetting that you selected the entire menu? Are you really willing to miss out on all of that food?”

“You have a point.” Kara shuffles her bare feet on the floor.

“Besides, this is a fundraising gala. You always enjoy those, right? The guests are always more pleasant.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

Lena pulls Kara into her arms, and Kara instantly melts into the hug. “Aw, my little alien teddy bear.”

Kara laughs. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Even when I’m cranky during a solar flare?”

“Especially then.” They pull back from the hug, and Kara kisses Lena. “Now… do you want me to do you hair?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

“Kara, here.” Lena hands Kara a champagne flute. “Calm down, dear. This will help. Bruce Wayne is just like that. Don’t think anything of it.”

“I am calm.” Kara chugs the contents of the glass.

“You’re practically vibrating over here, Kara. Do you want to go sit down?”

“No. Actually, let’s go get another one of these. It was good.” She holds up the empty glass.

“Okay then.”

Kara picks up an entire tray of hors d'oeuvres as they walk past one of the buffet tables. “I’m regretting not going for the ice cream bar.”

“Do you think maybe you should ease up? Remember what happened last time you solar flared and ate two dozen potstickers?”

“I’m not going to throw up on this dress,” Kara says as she stuffs something with cheese in her mouth.

“I would prefer if you didn’t throw up at all.”

Kara kisses her cheek quickly. “I won’t get to that point. I promise.”

They sit at an empty table, and Lena signals for someone to deliver drinks to them. “After we sit a few minutes, I have to go talk to the mayor. Would you like to join me, or would you feel more comfortable here?” Lena takes a small sip of her drink.

Pursing her lips, Kara takes a moment to think. Suddenly, she downs her entire drink and stands from the chair, ignoring the almost full plate of food in front of her. “I love you. I’m going to be right next to you no matter what.”

Lena slowly stands and grips Kara’s elbow. “This isn’t exactly a life-threatening situation, but I appreciate your steely, undying support.” She squeezes Kara’s elbow as she leaves a quick kiss on her cheek. Kara giggles. “Are you laughing at ‘steel’ again?” Kara bites her lip to stifle the giggles. “Come on, Giggles.”

Kara wears a polite smile during the conversation with the mayor. A server brings the three women drinks, and the mayor makes a small toast to the good Lena has done for National City over the past years.

“And Kara, here, has recently been made Managing Editor at CatCo,” Lena says with overwhelming pride in her voice.

“Congratulations, Miss Danvers. That’s quite impressive.”

The attention turns to Kara, and she begins to laugh giddily. “Thank you!

Lena places a hand on Kara’s lower back as she begins to talk. “I always knew it was only a matter of time.” She smiles brightly at Kara. “She truly is the best reporter in National City.” She winks at Kara before looking back at the mayor. Kara finishes her drink to keep herself from giggling and blushing.

“You two certainly are living up to your title as National City’s power couple, aren’t you?” The mayor asks with a genuine smile. “It’s super empowering for young girls everywhere to see two strong women making genuine change in the world.” She looks toward Kara with a confused expression. “Are you okay?”

Lena’s head jerks toward Kara, who is hiding her laugh behind her hand. “Kara?” Her hand slides to Kara’s elbow. Kara removes her hand, but her lips are sucked between her teeth. She waves a hand in front of her. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all.” She barely holds back a snort of laughter. “Just… nothing. I do think **super** empowering people are important though.” She smiles crookedly at the mayor.

Staring at Kara with wide eyes, Lena takes a deep breath. “If you’ll excuse us.” She turns to the mayor with a professional smile. “We have to check in with the press. Please enjoy yourself.” With a little more force than she probably should use on a powerless Kara, she directs her to an area without many people. “Kara, what was that? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Kara smiles brightly, trying not to laugh.

“Sure… Do-”

“Miss Luthor!” A woman walks up to Kara and Lena. “Hello,” she says with a youthful smile when both women look at her, “I’m Carly Gomez with the Daily Planet.”

Lena throws a stern look at Kara before fully facing the young reporter. “Good evening, Miss Gomez. Were you sent all the way here just for the gala?” She smiles nicely at the reporter while keeping a hand on Kara’s elbow.

The reporter only has a few questions for Lena, and she explains that she is working with several other reporters to highlight the charitable work being done by large corporations around the country. “Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers.”

The girl’s enthusiasm reminds Lena of Kara’s early reporting days. “Thank you for your work.” Lena smiles back at the reporter. “Feel free to hang around and enjoy the refreshments.”

When the girl is a few feet away, Kara turns to Lena. “Let’s bang.”

Lena whirls around to face Kara with wide eyes. “Kara!”

“I meant to say ‘hang.’” Kara giggles, and Lena narrows her eyes. “No, I didn’t.”

Shaking her head, Lena lets out a heavy sigh. Kara raises a new glass to her lips, and Lena intercepts it. “You’re drinking water from now on.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Lena places the glass on the bar behind her and retrieves a bottle of water.

“What about your butt?”

Lena turns to Kara in time to see the older woman’s eyes move up to meet her. “Really, Kara?”

Kara shrugs. “It’s a nice butt.”

“Drink. Now.” Lena shoves the water bottle into Kara’s hands. She stares at Kara until the bottle is empty. “Good. Now let’s go sit, so you can eat something.”

“We’re going to do that in public?” Kara asks in shock.

Lena tenses her jaw, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. When she releases it, she opens her eyes. “Kara, have you tried the potstickers yet?”

“No!” Kara smiles brightly and walks straight to one of the buffet tables. Lena follows her at a more dignified pace. Lena catches up to Kara when she sits down at a table with a tray of food.

Smiling at the other people at the table, Lena sits beside Kara. “How’s the food?” She asks the alien.

“It’s amazing! Lena let me pick the food. She’s the best. Have you met her?” She turns to look closely at Lena. “I think you’d get along with her. You two look a lot alike.”

“Is that so?” Lena smirks.

“Yup! But she’s prettier. Sorry. I’m taken. She’s the most beautiful being to ever walk on any planet I’ve ever been to. Probably any others too.” Kara contently eats.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lena’s smile is beyond amused.

“Good evening, Miss Luthor.” Another CEO of National City sits at their table.

Kara’s head flies up to look at Lena and the other woman. “Lena! When did you get here?”

Lena puts a hand on Kara’s thigh and squeezes it. “Keep eating,” she whispers to Kara before turning her attention to the other CEO. “Good evening, Mrs. Jefferson. I trust you are enjoying yourself.”

“Indeed. You throw a lovely party.”

“Thank you, but I had plenty of help.” Involuntarily, she turns to Kara with a smile. Kara ignored her food in favor of returning the smile.

“Ah yes, the work the two of you do is remarkable. Are you two married?”

Kara speaks before Lena can. “Not yet! We’re en-gay-ged... Like engaged... but gay… because gay marriage is legal… We’re getting married… soon… and-” Lena squeezes Kara’s thigh and smiles at the other CEO.

“Have a nice night, ladies. I’ll leave you to it.” Mrs. Jefferson barely holds back her laughter.

When she’s gone, Lena turns to Kara with a glare. “I want an early divorce.”

Kara kisses Lena on the lips. “You love me.”

Rolling her eyes, Lena kisses Kara again. “Eat your damn potstickers.”


	39. These Boots Aren't Made For Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw...can u do a kara/lena body switch? I wanna see how lena would deal with karas powers.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with any time I bring in DCEU stories/characters, some knowledge will come in handy for this chapter. This chapter takes place long after the formation of the JLA. You can read this without knowing about Agamemno or his run-in with JLA, but it wouldn't hurt to know the background that I won't be getting into.

 

“Supergirl!” Alex’s voice sounds in the hero’s ear.

Supergirl flies out of a burning building with a puppy in her hands. She transfers the puppy to the arms of its owner. “I’m just finishing up here,” she says into her ear piece as she flies back up to blow out the fire.

“Good. We need you back here. National City is under attack from White Martians.”

After finishing putting out the fire in Los Angeles, Supergirl flies straight to National City. “I’m on my way!”

“J’onn just radioed in. He’s coming, too.”

“I’ll be there in two minutes.”

* * *

“Supergirl,” Lena says through the communication device in Supergirl’s ear, “that bomb is laced with magnesium carbonite. If it goes off, J’onn -”

“How do I stop it?” Supergirl interrupts her wife after punching a White Martian into the sky. She immediately goes to the device in the middle of the street.

Lena and Winn instruct her on how to defuse the bomb. Alexs is instructing the DEO agents on the ground.

“Okay, now what?”

“Use your heat vision -”

“Just a small spark,” Lena speaks over Winn.

“On the red chip.”

“Done.” Supergirl breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Their retreating!” Alex’s voice sounds in everyone’s ear pieces.

Supergirl looks around in confusion, watching the invaders fly into the sky. “Why -”

A bright flash of white light bursts over Supergirl and Martian Manhunter.

* * *

The first thing Kara feels is a sharp pain pulsing from the side of her head. She blinks her eyes open, recognizing the ceiling of the medical bay at the DEO. She squints in confusion when she notices a lack of sunlight over her and feels a mattress beneath her as opposed to her sun bed. When the sounds of the DEO and city around her don’t reach her ears, she does a mental check of her body. Her powers are gone.

“She’s waking up.” Alex appears at her side, and Maggie is on the opposite side a moment later.

“Hey, Luthor. You had us worried for a moment there.” Maggie smiles down at her.

Kara smiles faintly. The movement tugs at the pain on the side of her head. With a low groan, she brings up a hand to her head, but Alex intercepts it and pushes it back down to the mattress. “Easy there. That’s a nasty bump.”

“Yeah, that was some fall. You’ve been out for almost an hour.”

“Where’s -” Kara’s voice is hoarse and unfamiliar.

“She’s fine. We’re not sure what happened when that flash of light hit, but she’s been out since.” Alex puts a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Maggie sends a teasing smile at Kara. “I knew you two were in sync and all, but passing out at the same time is a new one.”

“Ha,” Kara lets out a dry chuckle. She clears her throat, still finding her voice odd. “What happened?”

“We were hoping you could tell us,” Maggie says.

“When that flash covered the street, you just fainted without warning. You hit your head on a desk on the way down. That’s where the bump came from.” Alex gestures to Kara’s head.

Kara’s face scrunches in confusion. “Desk?”

“Yeah.” Alex looks up at Maggie in concern. “You were standing next to Winn at his desk. One second we were all staring at the satellite feed, and the next you were on the ground.”

“What?” Kara only becomes more confused. She sits up quickly to sit sideways on the bed, but has to squeeze her eyes shut when hit by a dizzy spell.

Alex and Maggie immediately have their hands holding her up for support. “Take it easy, okay? I don’t need your wife waking up to find you having hurt yourself.”

Kara opens her eyes when her head stops spinning. “I don’t rem -” She gasps when her eyes focus on herself and her surroundings.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie’s voice is full of concern.

Slowly, Kara raises her hands, staring intently at them. With wide eyes, she turns to look over her shoulder. Her mouth falls open. “Oh Rao.”

“Since when do you say Rao?” Maggie asks.

“Hey, I think we should check if you are concussed,” Alex says.

“I’m in Lena’s body.”

“What?” Alex and Maggie ask at the same time.

Kara points to the sun bed behind her. “That’s not me. I mean that’s not Kara. I’m Kara.”

“Lena, what -” Alex is interrupted by Agent Vasquez running into the room.

“Director Danvers!” Vasquez’s voice carries urgency. “It’s J’onzz, ma’am. He’s missing.”

Alex sighs. “J’onn isn’t affiliated with the DEO anymore. He doesn’t have to check in with us. I’m sure he’s on official JLA business. Thanks for letting me know though. Go get Agent Schott, and tell him to meet us in my lab.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Lena -”

“I’m not Lena!” Kara says and hops off of the bed. “I’m Kara.” She stumbles slightly in the heels. “Why did she wear these to the DEO?” She glares at the offending footwear before walking to the sun bed.

Alex and Maggie exchange a look behind Kara’s back.

“No need for the silent conversation.” Kara says without turning to face them. She’s focused on checking over her body lying on the sun bed.

“Okay…” Alex drags out the word. “So what happened?”

“Last thing I remember is disarming that device and watching the White Martians leave. Then I woke up here without my powers. I guess I know why now.” She turns to face her sister and sister-in-law. “Lena’s gotta be in my body, right?”

“Body switching is kind of unfamiliar territory… even for us.” Alex crosses her arms.

“Yeah. This seems more like what your cousin and his buddies have to deal with,” Maggie adds.

Kara turns back to her body when she feels it stirring. “Lena?” Her voice is hopeful and concerned. She watches her own hands go up to cover her ears with a groan. “Hey, love. It’s Kara.”

Lena starts to open her eyes, but immediately shuts them. “Why is it so bright and loud?”

Rubbing Lena’s arms, Kara turns to look at her sister. “Do you have an extra pair of glasses anywhere?”

Alex nods. “In my lab. Let’s get her up, so we can meet Winn. See what we can figure out about this.”

“Okay.” Kara turns back to her wife trapped in her own body. “Hey, love. We need to go to Alex’s lab. You’re gonna wanna open your eyes though, so we can tell you something.”

Lena peeks her eyes open to look at her wife. When they find her own face staring at her, her eyes go wide in shock. “What the hell?”

Kara grimaces. “Something happened.”

* * *

“So that was interesting.” Kara hangs up her phone and looks at the people around her. She can’t keep her eyes on her own body though. “Um… that was Kal-El.”

“How did he get a hold of an untraceable phone?” Winn gapes.

“Yeah… about that.” Kara glances at her wife in her own body for a moment. Lena is also having a hard time looking at Kara. “That was Lex’s phone.”

“What?” Lena turns to Kara with wide eyes.

“We weren’t the only ones switched.”

Everyone stares at Kara and Lena in stunned silence. Several moments pass before Lena is the one to break the silence. “What do we do?”

“He was checking if I’m alright because he knew I was there during the attack earlier. He said everyone in the League had been set up and ambushed before having their bodies swapped. He has only gotten in touch with Batman, Aquaman, and Green Lantern so far. Seems everyone was swapped with an arch-villain.” She pauses a moment. “When I got caught in the crossfire, the magic must have gotten the wrong Super and Luthor the first time around.” She shrugs with a sheepish expression. “Kal was switched with Lex after us.”

“You didn’t answer the question,” Alex says. “How do we fix this?”

“Kal-El thinks I should sit this out.” Kara sighs. “Green Lantern is working on it. Kal is pretty sure that everyone was switched with someone with powers, so they are working on an offense.”

“But Lex -”

“Has a warsuit.” Lena cuts off Maggie. “I’m in agreement with Superman. We let them take care of the universe… or whatever is under attack this time.”

“Probably all of the universes,” Winn says under his breath.

“I can’t just not do anything,” Kara says as she throws up her hands.

“Kara.” Lena reaches out for her own hand being controlled by Kara’s consciousness. “What do you plan on doing in that body?”

“Why’d you have to word it that way?” Alex asks, and Maggie elbows her ribs.

Kara ignores her sister, and continues talking to Lena. “I can help you figure out how -”

“Kara, no. You literally had to wrap me in a security blanket and cover my head just so I could walk down the hall without having a sensory overload or setting off one of your powers. These glasses are only helping the vision-related powers, and no one will come within five feet of me after I dented the floor several times and nearly froze my own… I mean your hand when I tried to cover a gasp. I think the League has enough problems without having to worry about an out of control Kryptonian trying to follow them around.”

“Fine.” Kara huffs and sits on a stool. “So what do we do in the meantime?”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks.

Kara gestures between Lena and herself. “This could take a while. Do we just hide until we’re back in our own bodies?”

Lena holds back a sigh and rubs her forehead. “I have a board meeting on Tuesday.”

“Supergirl is expected to be at Olivia Marsdin’s press conference on Thursday,” Winn adds.

“On Monday, I have to meet with the reporters I’m sending to that.” Kara sighs. “I can do that as a teleconference if need be, but…

“We don’t know how long this is going to last.” Alex stands. “I love you both, but Lena… I can’t let you leave this building until I know you’re not a danger to yourself or others.”

“Alex -”

“I understand.” Lena holds up a hand to still her wife’s protests. “I’ll spend the weekend here.” She faces Kara. “Kara, do you think you could bring me some of your clothes that I would be willing to wear? I appreciate the look, but this suit isn’t working for me.”

Kara nods. “I wouldn’t mind getting out of these heels. Oh, and I’m sure you’re hungry. It’s been hours since I ate… um while I was in that body… my body… This is going to be hard, isn’t it?”

“It’s going to be a blast to watch Lena.” Maggie smiles widely.

Everyone drops to the ground when a quick burst of heat vision shoots out with Lena’s glare.

* * *

“Again,” Alex tells Lena. She’s standing against the wall of Kara’s training room with Kara and Winn.

Lena rolls her eyes. She face the target on the opposite wall and takes a deep breath.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Kara says.

Biting back a frustrated comment, Lena takes steadying breaths. They watch in silence for a few moments. “Is she going to do it?” Winn whispers to Alex.

“I can hear you, dumbass,” Lena says through gritted teeth.

“Rude.” Winn scoffs. “Was Kara this cranky when she first landed?”

Kara narrows her eyes at Winn. “I was 13 and just lost my family. I was too busy being sad to be cranky.”

Winn and Alex blink in surprise at the aggression coming from Kara that is amplified by it being Lena’s voice and face. “Right… Sorry…”

“We’ve been at this for a day. You have no idea what Lena is going through, so -”

“Kara.” Lena manages to make Kara’s voice sound a lot like her own with its chillingly calm nature. Kara instantly jerks her head toward Lena. “I’m fine, love. We’ll do this for five more minutes. I’m sure Winn wouldn’t mind picking up dinner up for all of us.” She raises her eyebrow at Winn. He opens his mouth to speak, but a glare from Alex changes his mind. Lena waits until Winn is out of the room to speak again. “Shall we?” Spinning on her heel, Lena faces the target again. She takes a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she releases it, she opens her eyes, sending a beam of heat vision straight at the center of the target. She faces the Danvers sisters with a satisfied smirk. “What’s next?”

* * *

“Lena, we were able to make it through that board meeting with you having to talk into my ear the entire time. We can handle you flying onto a stage to shake hands with a former president.” Kara watches Lena pace around their living room.

“Kara, this is different, and you know it.”

“We practiced flying all day yesterday.”

“No. **I** practiced falling.”

“You were flying before you started falling,” Kara points out.

Lena stops her pacing and whirls around to face Kara. “Are you saying you want me to fall onto the stage?”

“Of course not!” Kara walks over to comfort Lena. “I wasn’t flying in five days either, Lena. I hadn’t even tried.”

“And what would be so bad about Supergirl showing up in a car?” Lena uses Kara’s pout against her.

“I wore those heels. You can do this.”

“So not a fair comparison, Kara.”

Kara has a sudden urge to kiss away Lena’s pout, but she reins in the desire. They haven’t done more than hug or kiss each other on the cheek since the switch happened. She opts to pull Lena into a hug, still not used being the shorter one in the hug. “How about we go practice again? Just us two.” Lena stays quiet for a moment in thought. A mischievous chuckle is Kara’s only warning before she swept up in Lena’s arms. Kara lets out a surprised gasp. “Woah. It’s kind of weird being in this position.” Kara adjusts in the bridal style hold.

“Maybe you should come with me.” Kara’s eyes go wide. “I’m only joking, Kara”

“Wait!” Kara perks up, an odd movement coming from Lena’s body and face. “That’s a great idea!”

“No, it’s a terrible idea. When I get my body back, I want to be able to use it.” Lena sets her body down gently.

“Just hear me out, love! You aren’t worried about falling because you know there’s really nothing to worry about. There’s no risk. If you are carrying me… yourself… me… whatever… If you are carrying somebody that can easily get hurt by just a ten foot drop, you will have better grasp of your will and power of flight.”

Lena purses her lips in thought. “This is a bad idea.”

“I’m not hearing a ‘no.’” Kara steps closer to Lena.

“We would have to start off low. Kara, I really would like to not be paralyzed.”

Kara smiles and steps ever closer to Lena, getting into her personal space. “You won’t drop me.” Lena lets out an aggrieved sigh. Jumping on the balls of her feet, Kara squeals in excitement.

“Don’t do that in my body.”

* * *

Lena breathes out a sigh of relief when she successfully lands several feet from Olivia Marsdin in full Supergirl regalia. She smiles as she shakes Marsdin’s hand, letting the cheering of the crowd wash over her. The words Kara insisted she memorizes easily spill from her lips. While Marsdin speaks at the podium, she stands off to the side. She begins with her hands on her hips, but mentally scolds herself for being too formal and commanding when she is supposed to be a guest. Her hands cross over her chest, but she feels that may be to closed off for Supergirl, so she puts her hands back on her hips. They drop to her sides when her ears pick up Kara’s voice. When she landed, she forgot to search Kara out in the crowd.

Suddenly feeling a need for moral support, Lena scans the crowd for her wife… for her own face. As she searches, her hands fidget. When she locks eye with her own green orbs, she stills her fidgeting hands. She sees a familiar smirk directed toward her and fights the urge to roll her eyes, now knowing how Kara feels when she is on the receiving end of that exact look.

“And now, I’m sure Supergirl would like to say a few words.”

Lena sucks in a sharp breath. She turns to look at Marsdin, who is smiling welcomingly at her. Looking back out at Kara, she sees shock written on her face. Neither of them were expecting Supergirl to be asked to speak past a brief greeting. Kara shrugs.

Using a smile to cover her nerves, she walks up to the podium. Marsdin steps back with a smile of her own.

“Thank you for having me here today, Mrs. Marsdin.” Lena keeps her eyes on Kara. “Former President Marsdin took on many endeavors during her tenure in office to assist aliens looking to become a part of this country. We have come a long way from a majority of people assuming all aliens are a threat.” Kara’s eyes go wide. “To be witness to a groundbreaking ceremony for a new college at National City University is something I never imagined happening.” Kara smiles softly at her. “The Marsdin College of Alien Studies is hopefully only the first of many of its kind.” Kara gives her a thumbs up, and she pauses to make a quick decision as she glances over the faces of the crowd. “It’s my honor make an announcement on behalf of a couple of friends of mine.” She makes eye contact with Kara, who tilts her head in question. Lena speaks after a deep breath. “Lena and Kara Luthor will be opening scholarships for the inaugural class of NCU’s Marsdin College of Alien Studies for the fall of 2024.” Complete silence settles over the crowd as Lena looks around to gauge reactions. The silence is quickly broken by deafening applause. Lena ignores the pulsing in her sensitive ears and focuses on her wife.

Kara is in utter shock, a new look on Lena’s features.

The pulsing becomes too much for Lena. She waves at the audience before stepping back from the podium and taking off into the sky. She flies straight to L-Corp and hovers over her balcony. Her entire body is vibrating. She closes her eyes, trying to get past the sensory overload. When she covers her ears, she drops to the balcony, landing on her feet. She was close enough not to cause any damage.

Kara finds her within 20 minutes, bringing a change of clothes for her. They wait until they don’t have to worry about being spotted by anyone that would notice that Kara didn’t walk into the building.

* * *

Kara’s phone rings in the middle of the night. “Yeah?”

“Kara! We have a problem!”

The urgency in Alex’s tone sends Kara jumping out of bed. “What is it?”

“It’s Livewire… and she brought a friend.”

“A friend?”

“Kara?” Lena wakes up. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for my suit.”

“Kara,” Alex says. “We need Lena.”

“Oh… yeah.” Kara looks at her wife.

“We need Supergirl.”

“Oh no,” Lena says.

* * *

Guardian and Alex, in her Kryptonite suit, are faced off against the two villains. Lena’s landing dents the street, and she wavers to catch her balance. “Okay. I’m here.”

Kara speaks to her from the DEO. “Great. What do you see?”

“Um. Alex and James. Livewire and the redhead are trying to be witty. Alex is trying to talk them into standing down.”

“They haven’t seen you yet?”

“I miscalculated the landing.”

“Okay. That’s fine. Can you go over there and just put yourself in the middle? See if you can get them to stop. Livewire has been in hiding for years.”

“Okay.”

“She will probably say some rude things.”

“Lucky me.”

“Just remember who you are right now.”

“Easy for you to say.” Lena runs over to them, but doesn’t slow down in time and ends up running past them.

“What was that?” The redhead asks.

Lena goes slower and manages to stop in front of Alex and James this time. “Livewire!”

“Oh, look who it is. Long time no see, Blondie.” Livewire grins. “Took ya long enough.”

“What do you want, Livewire?”

“My friend and I are just looking for some fun.”

Lena looks at the woman next to Livewire. “I know you.”

“‘Bout time someone recognizes me in this city.” The redhead pouts.

“Supergirl,” Alex shouts, “We’ll take the one in the dress. You get Livewire out of here.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to work out for you two,” Lena says over her shoulder.

“No more talking!” Livewire hits Lena with a bolt of electricity, sending her flying backward.

“Bitch,” Lena says under her breath. She stands up as she hears fighting begin. Alex and James team up against Livewire’s friend.

“Ready for more, Supergirl?” Livewire stalks toward Lena as she plays with sparks between her fingers. Lena narrows her eyes, setting off the heat vision by accident. Livewire barely jumps out of the way in time. “Hey!” Livewire throws another bolt at her, but Lena dodges it.

“Supergirl!” Alex shouts after landing a punch on the redhead that knocks her on her back. Her tone carries an obvious warning to Lena.

“What?” Lena’s tone is beyond exasperated.

“Watch your back!” James warns Alex, who ducks before she could get kicked.

“You two are annoying,” the redhead says.

“Oh! This is my favorite part!” Livewire claps her hands.

Alex and James rush toward the redhead. She smiles widely before she suddenly begins to grow larger. Skidding to a stop, James and Alex look up at the woman that is now 20 feet tall. “Didn’t see that coming,” Alex says.

“I tried to tell you I would take her. We met her back in Gotham,” Lena says before flying up toward the woman. She flies straight into her stomach, sending her back a few steps with the wind knocked out of her.

“Lena, what’s going on over there?” Kara asks when Lena isn’t talking anymore.

“Just…” She clumsily avoids a swing. “Peachy.”

“I’ve got Vasquez pulling up a feed. Then I’ll be of more help.”

Lena gets slammed into a building, sliding down it to land in a heap on the sidewalk. She glares at the giant. “Just for the record… I am really not enjoying this.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Lena rolls away from getting stepped on by a foot the size of a twin-sized mattress. “How did you beat her when you and Diana went against Villainy Inc.?”

“She used her lasso.”

“You should consider getting one of those.” Lena pushes herself to her feet.

“What’s wrong, Blondie? You getting soft? Or are you just not any good without Wonder Woman?”

Lena glares at the woman taunting her. “Can I hit her with the heat vision?”

“No… Okay! We’ve got a live feed!”

Lifting into the air, Lena dodges another hit. “Now what?”

“Alex and James are doing fine for now, so focus on Giganta.”

“I knew her name was something stupid and lacking creativity.”

Giganta scoffs. “Are you talking about me?”

“Who else would I be talking about?”

“Lena, love, focus on apprehending the criminal, maybe? We didn’t exactly practice punching and bantering at the same time.” Kara tries to bring the focus back to the task at hand. Giganta tries to capture Lena between both hands, but Lena just allows herself to fall to the ground instead. “That was graceful.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Pick up that broken telephone pole to your left and try to get her right in the back of the knees.”

Lena has to remind herself that she’s now capable of picking up a telephone pole. She lifts it easily, holding it like a softball bat. Giganta avoids the swing, but is hit when Lena reverses it with a backhand move. She howls in pain, hopping on one leg as she holds her knee with a bright, red mark now.

“Try not to cut off any body parts, yeah?”

“I’m doing my best!” Lena says through gritted teeth before hitting Giganta on the back of the leg still on the ground. Giganta buckles, but doesn’t fall.

“Sorry. Yes. Of course, you are. I know that and appreciate you doing this.”

“I’m so over this.” Lena uses one hand to throw an overturned car at Giganta. While Giganta focuses on catching the car, Lena runs to her feet. She wraps the telephone pole around the redhead’s ankles. “There.”

“Huh?” Giganta drops the car and looks down at her feet.

Lena flies up in front of Giganta’s face. “Bye.” She sends a right uppercut straight at Giganta’s jaw and watches her fall onto her back with a loud thud. With one last groan, she slips into unconsciousness and goes back to her normal height.

“Do you think you could help with Livewire?” Lena can picture the wince Kara is making with Lena’s face.

Lena looks down to see James taking a bolt of electricity to his shield while Alex is standing from the ground. She scans the area. “I got this.” Landing on the sidewalk, Lena grabs the bolt of a fire hydrant. With a sharp twist, water is unleashed. She uses her hand to direct the strong force of water at Livewire. With a scream, Livewire is sent skidding several yards down the street. James looks at Lena with wide eyes, and Alex rushes over to Livewire. She tries to stand up, but Alex gets to her first.

With Giganta unconscious and Livewire drenched, they are easily taken into custody by NCPD to be sent to the metahuman prison.

Standing off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest, Lena watches everything while she waits for Kara. After the excitement settled, Lena felt completely radiating with energy and had to step away from everyone. She hasn’t moved an inch since Kara let her know she was on her way to pick her up in a car.

“You doin’ okay over here, Lena?” Alex walks up to her slowly, keeping her voice soft like when Kara was young and would get overwhelmed.

“Remind me never to speak louder than a whisper around her again.” Her voice sounds strained.

The agent notices that Lena’s knuckles are white from her grip on her arms. “Hey.” Lena doesn’t look at her. “Lena, look at me.” She uses the same voice she used when Kara was a child. “Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and turn to me.” She’s standing next to Lena and facing her, no longer wearing her suit. After a moment, Lena does as Alex instructed. She is facing Alex, but her eyes are still closed. “You’re not going to hurt me, Lena. I trust you. You’re my sister.”

Lena inhales sharply, her entire body stilling. She swallows a lump in her throat. Tensing her jaw, she slowly opens her eyes. The breath she wasn’t aware she was holding leaves her lungs. “Alex.”

Alex knows the barely hidden breaking of that voice and the crinkle on that forehead. Without a second thought, Alex pulls Lena into a tight hug. Lena tenses further, but begins to relax when Alex squeezes tighter and rubs her back. “I’ve got you. Just focus on my heartbeat, okay? Cut out everything else.” Lena takes in a deep breath and buries her face in Alex’s shoulder. Alex never stops rubbing her back in a steady rhythm. She feels Lena’s body relax, and Lena uncrosses her arms to wrap them around Alex. “There we go,” she whispers.  “I’m right here.”

A car pulls up on the side street they are tucked away in, and Kara steps out of the car. “Hey,” Kara whispers. She stops beside her sister and wife, placing a hand on Lena’s lower back, under the cape. “Do you want to go home?”

Lena nods and releases her hold on Alex.

Kara keeps her hand on Lena’s lower back. “I took a back road. We can leave that way, and no one will see us. Are you hungry?”

A small chuckle falls from Lena’s lips. “I’m starving actually.”

Alex laughs and shakes her head. “You said it just like she does.” She points a thumb at Kara.

“I already ordered a few of your favorite pizzas. They should be there around the time we get home.” Kara smiles at Lena.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow with an update.” Alex hugs both of her sisters. “You did great, Lena. Take care of her, Kara.”

Lena changes clothes before they get out of the car. When they get home, Kara settles Lena on the couch with a cup of tea. She brings out several of their heaviest blankets and wraps them around Lena. “How’s that?” She asks Lena when only her head is visible.

“That’s…” Lena tilts her head with Kara’s crinkle forming. “A lot better.” She looks down at the blankets wrapped around herself. “You had to do this a lot?”

Shrugging, Kara sits next to Lena. “On occasion… for the first few years.” Kara’s phone buzzes on the table. “I’ll go get the pizza.” She kisses Lena on the cheek. “Be right back.”

When Lena falls asleep tucked into Kara’s arms, Kara takes a moment to appreciate this role reversal she has found herself in now. She decides to make sure Alex knows how much she appreciates everything she has done for her - especially when she was learning to control her powers.

Lena wakes up with a weight on her chest. She blinks her eyes open to find blonde hair on her chest. “Oh, thank Rao.”

Kara’s head shoots up, and she makes eye contact with Lena. “Did you just say ‘Rao’?” A smile is teasing at the corner of her lips.

“Really, Kara? That’s what you choose to comment on?”

Tilting her head in confusion, Kara looks at Lena for a moment. Her eyes go wide, and Lena smirks. “We’re back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me all the comments and prompts you can think of <3 I'll get back to them as soon as I get back! Most of the prompts I have right now are kind of similar or along the same things. Can you come up with something unique? Tricky? Fun? Angsty? Funny?
> 
> You can put prompts right in the comments or on tumblr @catarinaelibeth


	40. Heroes, CEOs, and Maternity Leave

“Stay here.” Kara kisses Lena’s cheek before rolling out of the bed. Lena mumbles something incoherent and snuggles back into the comfort of the bed and blankets. Within a moment, Kara is in the nursery. Gently, she reaches into the blue crib to retrieve a fussy Lori. Livia is still sleeping soundly in the red crib across the room.

“Hey, little one.” Kara smiles adoringly at the infant as she talks in Kryptonian. “I’m gonna get you changed, and I’m sure you’ll feel much better.”

After Lori is calm and in a clean diaper, Kara places a kiss on the top of her head before lifting the baby into her arms. Her gaze is full of love as she rocks her daughter gently in her arms. She still can’t believe that she’s a mother.  It’s only been a few months, but Kara is in awe of the new additions to her family.

She sings a song in Kryptonian. Lena was intent on only speaking Kryptonian with the twins for the first year. Winn, J’onn, and Clark were also coerced into only speaking Kara’s native language when around the twins. Alex and Maggie know a few words, but they aren’t able to grasp the language.

As Lori begins to drift back to sleep, Kara slips her back into her crib. “Sleep tight, little one,” she whispers before placing a kiss on the baby’s forehead. After checking on Livia, she goes back to bed.

Lena instantly seeks out Kara’s warmth, pressing herself to Kara’s side. “Mmm,” she hums sleepily. “Everything okay?”

“Mmhmm, go back to sleep, love.”

* * *

“Good morning,” Kara says as she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist. She places a kiss on Lena’s cheek before resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

“Good morning to you, too.” Lena smiles as she heats up formula for the twins. “It’s almost time to wake them up.”

Kara groans playfully. “Do we really have to follow this schedule?”

“Kara.” Lena laughs lightly. “It will be helpful in the long run. When we officially go back to work, we’ll need them on some semblance of a schedule that aligns with ours.”

Burying her face in Lena’s neck, she mumbles, “Both our schedules are crazy.”

Lena turns her head to kiss Kara forehead. “Exactly.”

Lifting up her head, Kara catches Lena’s lips in a slow kiss. Of course, that’s the moment one of the girls decides to wake up. Kara’s arms fall from around Lena’s waist with an aggrieved sigh. “Looks like they know your schedule already.”

“They get that hunger from you,” Lena teases as she follows Kara with two bottles.

Kara turns to face Lena, walking backwards to the twins’ room. “Okay.” She holds up a hand to emphasis the point she’s about to make. “The sun won’t be speeding up their metabolism until… if… until they develop powers. Right now, they are just growing babies.”

The other twin joins in on the crying.

Lena smirks. “Very hungry, growing babies.”

Rolling her eyes, Kara turns back around to walk into the nursery. “You’d be hungry too if you lived off of liquids only.”

Lena laughs as she walks up to Livia’s red crib. “This liquid happens to have all of the calories and nutrients they need.” She changes to Kryptonian once they are in the nursery. Like Clark and Winn, she does not speak the language with the natural accent with which Kara does, but she has a strong grasp of the language.

“You said that about that smoothie,” Kara says in Kryptonian as she picks up Lori. “I was still starving. Thank you very much.”

Laughing, Lena begins changing Livia’s diaper. “That’s because you drank the one I made for myself, darling. Not nearly enough calories for you.”

“It tasted like green.”

Lena snorts out a laugh. “I wasn’t aware tasting colors was one of your powers.”

“Ha, really? I thought I mentioned that. Funny. Must have slipped my mind.”

“You dork.” She says ‘dork’ in English. “Here.” She passes one of the bottles to Kara at the changing table next to her. “Feed your child.”

“Our child.” Kara plucks the bottle out of Lena’s hand as she leans over to steal a quick kiss.

They continue to talk in Kara’s mother tongue as they feed the babies and get them dressed. Disney instrumental music plays softly in the background, and Kara sings along in Kryptonian for most of the lyrics.

When Lena leaves for a meeting at L-Corp, Kara takes the twins for a walk. They meet Lena for a late lunch in her office.

While they are talking in Lena’s office, Alex calls Kara with a super emergency. “I shouldn’t be long.” Kara kisses Lena quickly. “Just a fire down by the docks.” Supergirl flies off the balcony in less than a second.

“Looks like it’s just us three for a little while.” Lena smiles at the two babies in their double stroller. “How about a story?” She pulls out one of the book Kara wrote that tells stories of Krypton in its language. “I know I don’t do the accent as well as your mama, but at least I do the fun voices.” She loves the way the babies’ eyes brighten when they hear her voice speaking Kara’s language.

She settles on the couch with her favorite book. After a few pages, a screeching sound fills her ears. Slamming the book shut, she stands in front of her babies that begin to fuss. A blast of purple light is the last thing she sees before she falls unconscious.

* * *

“Lena!” Kara’s voice is coming from right next to Lena. “Lena!”

Peeking her eyes open, Lena finds Kara’s worried face a foot from her own. “Kara.” Her voice is hoarse.

Kara breathes out a sigh of relief and hugs Lena close to her. Lena grips Supergirl’s cape. “Shh, I’ve got you.”

There rustling beside them. “Kara.” Lena’s voice breaks. “Where -”

“Do you know what happened?”

Lena finally leans back to get a good look at her wife. Supergirl looks absolutely distraught. Tears begin pooling in Lena’s eyes. She sits up and looks around. The windows of her office are broken, and Alex is walking around with several other DEO agents. “Where are the girls?” She brings a hand to her mouth as tears track down her cheeks. “Where are my babies?” Her voice is barely above a broken whisper.

Kara swallows back the lump in her throat. “I had to make sure you were okay first.” She looks over at Alex, exchanging a glance before looking back at her wife. “Stay here.”

The cold look on Supergirl’s face is something Lena has only seen three times: when she was infected with red kryptonite, when Alex nearly drowned, and when Lena was kidnapped and tortured. “Kara -”

“Don’t.”

Lena feels a kiss on her forehead and a breeze.

Supergirl is gone.

“Lena.” Alex kneels down at Lena’s side.

She remains staring at the broken window, where her wife disappeared.

“Lena.” Alex’s hand is on her shoulder.

The tears are flowing freely.

Alex’s arm slides around your shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

The trembling of Lena’s lip is the only warning Alex has before her arms are full of her sister-in-law. “Alex.”

Alex has only ever heard Lena sound so broken when she was trapped in Kara’s body and when they thought Kara was dead last year. “Hey, shh. I’m here. We’re going to get them back.” Lena grips her tighter. “She’s going to get them back.”

Taking in a deep breath, Lena pulls back from her death grip on Alex. Her expression has turned icy. She clears her throat as she stands.

“Lena?” Alex’s voice is soft and cautious as she stands with Lena.

Without a word, Lena steps over broken glass to get the the computer on her desk. She opens the laptop in stony silence.

Alex looks around at the other agents and signals for them to wait outside the office. When the door closes behind them, she walks over to Lena. “Talk to me, L.”

The nickname does the trick. Lena’s shoulders relax slightly as her eyes briefly track to Alex’s face. She continues typing as she speaks. “We’re going to need the DEO jet, A.” Pressing one more button, she spins the laptop to face the screen toward Alex. “Kara is going to need help.”

In that moment, Lena’s Luthor upbringing is shining through. Her face shows only determination, and Alex knows there’s no arguing with her. “How d-”

“A precaution I’m glad I took.” She points to the map on the screen with two flashing dots. “We’ll need to call Kara. Tell her we’ll meet her there.”

Lena is walking to the door before Alex can contact Kara.

* * *

When the jet lands in the seemingly unexciting desert, Wonder Woman greets Lena, Alex, and Guardian on the ground. “Diana?” Lena’s eyes narrow in slight confusion.

“There was a notification in the Watchtower that a few of Stryker’s inmates escaped. I tracked them here.”

Lena tenses at the mention of “Stryker.” Alex notices and speaks before Lena can worry too much about Lex on top of her missing children. “Which inmates?”

“Cheetah, Star Sapphire, and Volcana.”

“Great. You can help.” Alex nods and unholsters her gun. “They took the twins.”

“Oh.” Diana’s eyebrows shoot up, and she genuinely looks shocked.

“Yes. Shall we?” Lena begins walking, looking at the map on the device in her hands.

“Woah, woah. Hold up there, little sister.” Alex grabs Lena’s shoulder, using a tone of voice she reserves for her “big sister mode.”

Lena turns around, glaring at her. “Alex.” Her eyes are wide, and she sounds affronted.

“We’ll need you on the jet with Winn in order to give us intel.”

Pursing her lips, Lena narrows her eyes. “Fine.” She shoves the device into Alex’s hands and looks directly in her eyes. “Bring my girls back… All of them.”

Alex nods. “Of course, Lena.”

“That includes you.” Lena turns on her heel, returning to the jet.

“Okay.” Alex turns to Wonder Woman and Guardian. “We’ve wasted enough time chatting.” She leads the way. “Let’s go find my nieces.”

Thanks to the giant hole in the ground, they are able to find the underground bunker. Supergirl crashed through the ground, straight into the roof of the bunker.

Wonder Woman flies into the hole, leaving Alex and James to find another way into the bunker. “Lena,” Alex says into the earpiece, “Wonder Woman went into a hole that Supergirl so kindly made. Can you find another way in for us? There has to be a door.”

“Checking the satellite feed.” Lena’s voice is deceptively calm.

“Still no word from Kara?”

“No.”

Alex knows not to press by the tone of Lena’s voice.

“There’s a door to the north.” Kara’s voice catches everyone’s attention. It’s obvious that she is fighting.

“Kara!” Alex shouts. “What’s going on down there?”

James and Alex find a door, and James uses his shield to break the lock. They are rushing in before Kara begins talking again.

“Wonder Woman just got here.” There’s a pause as they hear a loud crush down the corridor. “Where’s Lena?”

“I’m here. I’m right outside.” Lena’s voice sounds just slightly more like herself.

Kara is silent a moment. When she speaks again, there is a hint of relief in her voice. “They’re here. I saw them in a room on the other side.”

“Where?” Alex’s voice cuts in.

“Keep walking straight. You’ll find me. The twins are down the hallway.” She is caught up fighting again. “Diana and I will keep these women busy.”

“Kara -”

“There’s too many of them, and it’s too dangerous for me to use my heat vision in here. There are all kinds of canisters with stuff in here.” Kara interrupts her wife.

Alex and James turn a corner to find Wonder Woman and Supergirl fighting against eight metahumans. “Go help them!” Alex instructs James. She sneaks along the perimeter of the room, seeking the hallway Kara mentioned.

A purple bolt of light flies straight at James. He barely gets his shield up in time. The power of the light sends his feet sliding on the ground several feet. “Are all of them metahumans?” James shouts.

“Welcome to my world,” Diana says as she lands an uppercut to Cheetah’s jaw.

“You can keep it,” Supergirl growls out through gritted teeth.

Several of the metahumans run off as Supergirl seems to become angrier. Supergirl gets lost in her anger and the fighting. She freezes Volcana’s hands to her side before flying at Star Sapphire. Punch after punch lands until Supergirl is standing over Star Sapphire with one fist in the front of the villain’s suit.

“Kara!” Lena’s shout in her earpiece instantly freezes her.

Supergirl is breathing hard, her free hand ready to throw another punch.

“Kara.”

The fist holding Star Sapphire tightens as Supergirl narrows her eyes at her.

“She has them… Alex has the girls.”

The response is instant. Supergirl releases her hold on the woman and flies across the room, allowing Star Sapphire to drop to the ground with a huff. Wonder Woman and Guardian immediately round up the few metahumans left.

Supergirl enters a room to find Alex hovering over a wooden box. Alex moves out of the way without a word, allowing Kara to get to her daughters. Sinking to her knees, Supergirl reaches her hands toward her crying daughters. “Shh, Mama’s here. You’re safe now.” Only “Mama” is said in English. “I’m right here.” The babies settle down as they hear their mother’s voice. “Let’s go see Mommy, okay?” She calls to her sister without looking away from her babies. “Alex?”

“I’m right here.” Alex puts a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Can you carry her please?” She carefully passes Livia to Alex, who takes the baby into her arms just as gently. “Go to Aunt Alex, Liv,” she whispers in her native language.

Alex lets the infant cling to her finger. “I’ve got you, little one,” she whispers in Kryptonian.

Supergirl’s breath catches when she hears the unfamiliar language on Alex’s lips. Alex doesn’t comment on the tears in her sister’s eyes as she stands with Lori in her arms. “Time to go find Mommy.” “Mommy” and “Mama” are always said in English. Alex follows Supergirl out of the bunker, softly whispering to the half-Kryptonian baby in her arms. Supergirl completely ignores the metahumans being taken into custody, walking straight to the exit of the bunker.

They barely step out into the sun before Lena is running to Alex, taking Livia into her own arms. “Hey, baby girl.” She kisses Livia’s forehead. Alex rubs Lena’s shoulders before going back into the bunker to help Diana and James and leave the mothers with their daughters. Lena smiles down at the baby in her arms, getting lost in the blue eyes. She swallows heavily before looking up at Kara, who finds her eyes at the same time.

“They’re okay,” Kara whispers.

“They’re okay.” Lena leans over to kiss Kara. She lets out a sigh as she rests her weight against her wife, ignoring Wonder Woman and Director Danvers coming out of the bunker with the metahumans. “Can we go home now?”

Supergirl watches the remaining metahumans being led out of the bunker. She takes a deep breath and looks back down at her family. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

* * *

Alex brings the Luthors dinner that night. She tells them that she oversaw the rebuilding of Lena’s office, and had them install the same material used in the windows of the Watchtower.

“Why did they take the twins?” Lena asks as she hugs Lori close to her chest, keeping her thigh pressed against Kara’s.

“I talked to Diana about that. She wouldn’t tell me too much, but the League is certain that your secret identity is safe.” She takes a breath before continuing to speak. “Several other big names were targeted for ransoms. Clark called. They have it taken care of.”

Kara and Lena share a look. “Did they catch the ones that got away?” Kara asks.

“They did. They were hitting up the Wayne Manor.”

“Where are they now?”

“Back on Stryker’s. J’onn helped them find the breach in security.” She pauses to look between the two women in front of her. “He said they were pretty terrified of messing with National City again after going up against Supergirl.”

Lena turns to her wife, but Kara looks out of the window.

Alex leaves once she knows they have calmed down, opting to allow them their family time. The Luthors spend the night cuddled in bed together. As far as the news outlets know, Lena wasn’t anywhere near L-Corp when it was attacked. They’ve managed to keep the twins a secret from the media, giving them a chance to enjoy their private time for a while.

Both Lena and Kara are only on partial maternity leave to keep questions at bay. Lena goes to L-Corp at least once a week, and continues to go to important meetings. As Managing Editor, Kara has more leniency with and control of her schedule. The new Editor-in-Chief is far more friendly with Kara and is one of the few people that know about the twins, so she was more than willing to allow Kara time off to be with her family. After the kidnapping, Kara and Lena decide to move up their conversation on what to do with the twins when they go back to work full time. As much as they would both prefer to keep their own eyes on their daughters to remain sure of their safety, they are reasonable enough to know it’s not an option.

“We could always buy a daycare.”

“Lena… that’s not funny.”

“I’m serious.”

“Believe me. I know you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a darker SuperCorp alternate universe story. Chapters may be posted less frequently on here while I try to finish up "We All Have Things to Say," so I can devote some time to the new story. I may post tidbits on Tumblr @catarinaelibeth for the darker one.


	41. The Great Luthor War of 2035

 

8:15 AM

**Lena**

You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the cup of 

French coffee waiting for me on my desk after I got done

in the lab, would you?

 

8:18 AM

**Kara**

Sounds like you have a secret admirer. 

 

8:20 AM

**Lena**

Hmm. Maybe I should look into this secret admirer… if they

know what my favorite coffee is.

 

8:21 AM

**Kara**

Maybe you should.

 

8:24 AM

**Lena**

Thank you. I needed it.

 

8:28 AM

**Kara**

What are friends for? ;p

 

8:29 AM

**Lena**

Why are you such a dork?

 

8:33 AM

**Kara**

I’m your dork.

 

8:40 AM

**Lena**

Always.

 

8:43 AM

**Kara**

Have a good day, love.

 

8:45 AM

**Lena**

You too, darling.

 

12:10 PM

**Kara**

Hey, Love. I left lunch for you on your desk.

 

12:35 PM

**Lena**

My hero. This meeting has been going on all morning.

 

12:36 PM

**Kara**

The one that started at 9???

 

12:50 PM

**Lena**

That’s the one. It just finished.

 

12:52 PM

**Kara**

Promise me you’ll eat?

 

1:05 PM

**Lena**

If I don’t murder one of these investors and end up in prison first.

 

1:08 PM

**Kara**

You can’t eat the dinner I’m picking up for you from New York if 

you are in prison.

 

1:18 PM

**Lena**

You make a good point.

 

1:20 PM

**Kara**

I love you, Mrs. Luthor.

 

1:34 PM

**Lena**

And I love you, Mrs. Luthor. 

Thank you for lunch. Wish me luck for the rest of the day.

 

1:38 PM

**Kara**

Of course… even though you don’t need it. <3

 

2:45 PM

**Lena**

Can you pick up the twins from school today?

 

2:51 PM

**Kara**

Sure, no problem. What’s up?

 

3:00 PM

**Lena**

The COO’s wife just went into labor, so I have to fill in for him at

his meeting.

 

3:03 PM

**Kara**

Tell him I said congrats! I’ll get the twins. If something super comes

up, I’ll ask Maggie if she can when she goes to get Gabby.

 

3:10 PM

**Lena**

Thanks, Darling. I’ll see you tonight.

 

4:30 PM

**Lena**

And the Friday from hell continues. 

 

4:32 PM

**Kara**

What happened??

 

4:35 PM

**Lena**

Jeremy just quit. No two week’s notice. He just walked out. Hell,

Jess and Monica had to deal with Cadmus attacks. Worst thing Jeremy

had happen to him here was an intern spilling coffee on him. 

 

After he walked out, there was an explosion in one of the labs, and an

entire floor had to be evacuated.

 

4:39 PM

**Kara**

Lena! Are you okay?? Do you need help? I can take the girls

to Alex and Maggie’s!

 

4:41 PM

**Lena**

No, no. It’s fine, Kara. We only had to evacuate the floor to keep from

accidentally drugging the staff haha

 

4:42 PM

**Kara**

Lena, that’s not funny.

 

4:45 PM

**Lena**

This is one of those times where laughing is what keeps you

going. 

 

4:47 PM

**Kara**

Well we are going to relax this weekend even if I have to

hide all of the electronics!

 

4:48 PM

**Lena**

You won’t get a fight from me.

 

5:57 PM

**Lena**

I’m not going to be home until probably closer to 8 tonight.

 

6:00 PM

**Kara**

Everything okay?

 

6:03 PM

**Lena**

Yes, darling. I’m taking care of the details to get the floor where

the explosion happened taken care of over the weekend.

 

6:08 PM

**Kara**

I just dropped off your dinner in your office. Please eat.

 

6:10 PM

**Lena**

I’ll have one of the interns bring it to me. I love you.

 

6:12 PM

**Kara**

I love you too

 

Lena steps out of the elevator and into their penthouse just after 7:45 PM. She hangs her coat and purse on the hook in their small elevator atrium. With a heavy sigh, she kicks off her heels without caring about orderliness in that moment. 

“Kara?” She glances around as she walks, confused at having not been welcomed home. “Lori? Livia?”

She turns into the kitchen to see a box on the counter with a folded card in front of it.

 

_ These are yours. Come and find us.  _

 

Flipping the top off of the box, Lena takes a peek inside. “Oh.” She lets out a small chuckle as a smile teases at her lips. Reaching into the box, she pulls out two Nerf bullet belts and slings them over her shoulders. She reaches back in and retrieves the gun that goes with it and sets it on the counter. Lastly, she pulls out the two water guns with the extra water holsters that she slings around her waist. She looks down at herself for a moment, thinking about the woman she used to be. Ten years ago, she was looking at two babies that are a perfect blend of her and Kara. Shaking her head with a fond laugh, she knows her younger self would have never believed this would be her life. 

With one last chuckle, she slings the two water guns over her shoulders and picks up the Nerf gun. She untucks her blouse from her slacks as she begins sneaking out of the kitchen. With careful steps, she stalks down the hallway, deciding to check the girls’ rooms first. Kara will likely have a more difficult hiding spot than the twins, so she opts to go after them first. She knows she can convince at least Lori to team up with her. Pausing outside of Lori’s bedroom, she presses her back against the wall with the Nerf gun held in front of her, feeling thankful that the girls haven’t developed their powers yet. After taking in a slow, deep breath, she peeks around the corner, into the bedroom. Not seeing any movement, she takes soft steps into the room, keeping the gun aimed in front of her. Lori, being the more athletic of the twins, will likely try to run away before thinking of shooting. 

Lena stops just inside of the room, scanning the area. While looking under the bed, she hears soft footsteps in the hallway. With the gun trained in front of her, she walks toward the door of Lori’s bedroom, waiting for the steps to pass the door. Once the steps are clear of the door, she sneaks out of the room. She sees Lori peeking around the hallway ahead of her. With a smirk, she raises the gun at her daughter’s back. “Lor,” she whispers.

Lori whirls around with wide eyes, aiming her water gun at her mother. 

Holding a finger to her lips, Lena urges Lori to stay quiet. When Lori closes her mouth, Lena points to the gun with a tilt of her head and quirked eyebrow. Lori purses her lips for a moment before nodding and lowering the gun. Lena grins and waves her to come closer. With a smile full of mischief, Lori joins her mom. Pointing toward the direction of the gym, Lena directs Lori to follow her. Lori nods and follows, holding her water gun in front of her. 

Livia is all Luthor brains, so Lena knows finding her won’t be as easy as Lori, who has a habit to jump into action first. 

They work together to search the gym, Livia’s bedroom, and Lena’s home lab. Nothing. While they are walking back the way they came, they’re both hit with streams of water. With similar glares, they turn around to find nothing there. “Kara!” Lena shakes her head. “Isn’t using powers cheating?”

Lori looks around. “We need a base,” she whispers.

“She won’t come to us. We’ll just be waiting.”

“I think Livia is helping her.”

“Of course, she is.” Lena scans the area around them. “Come on.” She gestures with her head toward the living room. 

They walk through the living room with Lena leading the way. Lena suddenly stops, turning over her shoulder to motion for Lori to get down and stay quiet. Lori jumps behind a chair, and Lena hides behind one of the couches. Lena holds her breath, listening to the footsteps coming toward the living room.

When the walking stops, Lena stands up from behind the couch. She begins shooting before she’s fully standing up from the ground. Livia’s eyes go wide in shock for a moment. Several Nerf darts hit her before she dives behind a chair. Lori manages to hit her with a stream of water before Livia can fully cover herself.

“No fair!” Livia shouts from her hiding spot. She jumps up on her knees to shoot several darts toward her sister.

Lori ducks just in time. “You missed!”

Lena is laughing brightly, listening to her daughters banter. Suddenly, Kara is standing behind Livia, shooting Nerf darts toward her wife. “Hey!” Lena ducks back behind the couch. She hears Kara’s voice, but can’t make out the words. A moment later, Livia is running toward the open door to the patio, and Kara is covering her escape. Lori and Lena are shooting at Kara and Livia, but none of their shots are landing.

When Livia is out of the door, Kara runs after her at a human pace. “Lori!” Lena calls across the living room to her daughter. “We can trap them out there. Come on.” 

They both run to the door that leads to their large rooftop patio. It’s larger than the average backyard, and three sides are surrounded by the walls of their penthouse. Only one side of the patio is a view of National City skyline. 

Lena and Lori run outside, stopping by the deck next to the pool. Livia is standing next to several plastic kiddie pools full of water balloons. Lena’s eyes go wide. She drops the Nerf gun to replace it with one of her water guns. “Where’s Mama?” Lori asks.

“Right here.”

They both whirl around to see Kara standing behind them with a water gun aimed directly at Lena and Lori. She’s smiling brightly enough to crinkle the corners of her eyes.

“Run!” Lori shouts just before Kara begins shooting water at them.

Lena runs toward a hiding spot, and Lori rushes at her sister. Kara keeps her actions at a human pace and strength as she chases after her wife. All four of them are laughing.

Lori shoots Nerf darts at Livia until she is hiding behind one of the chairs by the pool. She drags one of the small pools full of balloons toward her own nearby hiding spot. Lena shoots water at Kara from her hiding spot, causing the alien to find her own place to hide. A water balloon hits Lena on her back. “Lori!” She gapes in shock at her daughter. “I thought you were on my side!”

Kara laughs gleefully. “Nice try!” Another water balloon hits the side of Kara’s head. “Hey!” She glares at Lori.

After Kara and Lena share a look, they turn their guns toward Lori, bringing a shriek from the girl. Livia takes the opportunity to begin her own attack on her mom.

“Livia!” Lena shouts.

The young girl only laughs before sending balloon after balloon at her mothers. “Hang on,” Kara tells Lena. “Cover me!” 

Lena nods, holding up her second water gun to begin shooting at her daughters. Kara hops from hiding spot to hiding spot as she makes her way to steal one of the pools of balloons. When she gets several feet away, she begins shooting at Lori, who runs to hide with her sister. Laughing, Kara takes a position by the stockpile of water balloons. “Lena!” She waves her wife over to join her.

Ducking shots of water from her daughters, Lena makes her way to Kara. She barely misses in time to avoid a water balloon coming at her head. Glaring playfully at Livia, she sends off a long stream of water at a face with dimples so similar to hers. 

“Mom!” Livia shouts as she spits out water.

Kara and Lena begin throwing water balloons at the twins, who manage to get to one of the other kiddie pools of water balloons. When the moms run out of ammunition, Kara looks at Lena with a mischievous grin. They are both squatting behind a lounge chair. “You go left; I go right?”

Lena barely has time to nod before they are charging out from their hiding spot. Kara runs straight at Lori, and Lena goes for Livia. The attack takes Livia by surprise. She was standing near the edge of the inground pool. Lena’s attack sends them both into the water with squeals. Kara freezes with Lori in her arms. They are both staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Laughing suddenly, Kara jumps across the distance to the pool, flipping in midair with Lori in her arms. Lori’s squeal is cut off by their landing in the water. 

They come sputtering up to find Lena and Livia laughing. Lori only has to splash Livia once before an all out water fight begins.

Later, Lena won’t remember all of the stressful events work. When she looks at the pictures of her dripping wet family, she remembers the laughter, the balloons, and the absolute joy of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I may have something. it's silly, but it's somenthing i would like to see. here goes nothing. so lena comes home after a crazy day at the office and it's welcome with a basket full of water guns and balloons and a note saying that she has to search for her family. just some cute and silly family time.


	42. A Luthor and a Mathews

“Lena,” Kara whispers as she pats her wife’s leg.

Without looking away from the tablet in her lap, Lena hums in question.

“I hear something.”

“Dear, you’re Supergirl. Are you really worried about someone breaking into our penthouse apartment?”

Kara rolls her eyes before pushing Lena’s tablet down and bringing her lips to Lena’s ears. “One of the girls is trying to sneak out.” Her voice is so soft, Lena can barely hear it.

Lena turns to Kara, raising an eyebrow in question. “Which one?” She mouths.

Tilting her head, Kara focuses on the sounds from across the top floor apartment. She holds up two fingers, and Lena shakes her head before picking up her tablet from where Kara pushed it onto her lap. She taps a few times. “Here.”

“What?” Kara turns back to look at her. In lieu of words, Lena angles the tablet for Kara to be able to see. Kara shuffles closer on the bed toward Lena. “Oh.” Kara rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “I guess that works, too.” They watch Livia awkwardly float toward the door of the large roof patio. Her flight just recently started to come in, and she still hasn’t gotten complete control over it - much to Livia’s frustration, and Lori’s amusement since they are less than two hours apart.

“Should I lock the scanner?” Lena whispers lightly into Kara’s ear.

“Wait… there’s someone outside.” Kara’s eyes turn to the wall across from their bed as she uses her x-ray vision.

“Shh.” Lena hits Kara’s leg. “Damn it.” They watch Livia turn toward the direction of their room. She vanishes from view within a second.

“Whoever it was it gone,” Kara whispers.

“She must have heard you and called whoever it was.” Lena shrugs and goes back to the report she was reading.

“Lena… who would have gotten onto the patio without a helicopter?”

“Maybe Connor was coming to sneak her out to a party or something.”

“Just Livia? And Kon-El is 22. Why would he take a 16-year-old with him to a party?”

“Never know.”

“Lena, why are you so calm about this?”

* * *

“Hey, love!” Kara walks into Lena’s office with a bright smile.

Lena raises her head and matches Kara’s smile as she stands to greet her wife. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

They share a quick kiss. “Long morning?”

“You could say that.”

“Ready for a lunch break?” Kara holds up the bag of food in her hand.

“So ready.”

After talking about their mornings, Lena decides to change the subject. “I think Livia is dating somebody.”

Kara nearly chokes on her food and has to take a large sip of water. “Why do you think that?”

“There was a mini fashion show this morning before the twins left for school. Livia had gone through five outfits in the time it took me to finish my coffee.”

“That’s new.”

“She didn’t even eat breakfast in all the excitement. I’m sure the only reason I got to witness all of it was because Lori was eating in the kitchen and refused to stop. I don’t know.” Lena shrugs. “You know that face Lori makes whenever Livia keeps talking to her about one of her inventions for a few weeks?”

“Yeah.”

“She spent the entire morning with that face. I was honestly surprised she didn’t just leave.”

“Pausing on the possible love interest talk.” Kara hold up a hand. “Have you noticed Lor acting differently since Liv’s early acceptance to MIT?”

“I have. How long of a pause do you want on the other talk?”

“Let’s go back to it now.” Kara adjusts her glasses with a nervous laugh. “Anymore evidence?”

“I think I caught the tail end of some teasing. All I heard was Liv asking Lor to be quiet when they were walking into the kitchen, and Liv was definitely blushing.”

Kara hums thoughtfully. “I could listen in to -”

“No.” Lena’s voice is stern. “We agreed on this, Kara.”

“But -”

“No buts. I can’t use my resources, and you can’t use your powers. Being the offspring of National City’s top power couple for the past 21 years is enough of a burden for them to live with. They don’t need us listening in to conversations from 10 miles away.”

Kara lets out a frustrated sigh. “Do you really think it’s a burden?”

Lena shakes her head. “More like impressive shoes to fill, but they are both more than willing and able.”

“That reminds me…” She laughs. “I overheard Liv telling Alex about the redecorating plans she has for when she moves in here.” She snorts out a laugh at Lena’s indignant expression.

“She did what?” Lena looks like she is about to get up and find Livia at that moment.

Kara places a calming hand on Lena’s thigh. “Ease up there, mama bear. She’s not going to be giving you your eviction notice until after she graduates from MIT.”

Lena backhands Kara’s stomach. “You’re not funny.”

“You love me.” She kisses Lena on the lips.

* * *

“Moms.”

Kara and Lena both look over toward the source of the voice. They are sitting across each other at the kitchen island, both working on their own laptops. Livia is standing to the side of the island, fidgeting with her hands. “What’s up, Liv?” Lena shuts her laptop to give her daughter her full attention.

Livia takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I was wondering if, um…” She pushes her glasses up to the top of her head, a nervous habit of hers whenever she is struggling to voice her thoughts. “Can we have a going off to college…” She waves a hand around as she finds the right word. “Thing?”

Lena quirks an eyebrow at Livia. “Thing?” She asks.

“Gathering?”

“Liv, ‘party’ isn’t a bad word,” Kara says with a smile.

“Right. Party.” Livia smiles nervously.

“So you would like to have a party to celebrate going off to MIT in the fall?” Lena asks.

“Yes, please.” Livia nods.

Lena and Kara look at each other for a moment. When they turn back to Livia, Lena asks, “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

“Kara, no matter what excuse you tell them… or yourself, they’ll know you’re just going out there to spy on them,” Lena says to Kara without taking her eyes away from her tablet. She’s sitting on an armchair in their bedroom while Kara paces in front of the open balcony door.

“Not if I go out to get food.”

“Darling… they bought all of your favorite foods and brought them in here. They will know.”

Kara glances at the table of food in their bedroom. “I could fly up there fast enough to not even be seen.”

Sighing, Lena places her tablet down on the side table. She holds out a hand in invitation. Kara stops her pacing and looks at her wife. “Come keep me warm. It’s cold with the door open.”

“There’s a blanket behind you.” Kara says as she takes Lena’s hand and allows the younger woman to pull her onto the chair, so they are snuggled up together. They both let out content sighs, resting their heads against one another.

“What do you hear?”

Lena waits patiently as Kara goes silent for a minute. “Someone is challenging Lori to a hot dog eating contest. There are two girls betting that Lori will win. And…” Kara’s eyes go wide. “Rao!”

“What?” Lena sits up, ready to move into action.

“No…” Kara whispers as she stands up from the chair.

“Kara, what is it?” Lena stands, too.

“You were right about Liv dating someone.”

Lena’s eyebrows go up. “What did you hear?”

“No, no! Not that. I wouldn’t be standing here if I heard  **that** , I’m sure.”

“Then why did you react like -”

“It’s Nora.”

“Excuse me?” Lena clenches her jaw. “Do you mean-”

“Yes.”

“As in-”

“Yes.”

Lena turns on her heel and starts walking to the door. “Nope.”

“Lena!” Kara appears in front of Lena in a small breeze. “What exactly are you planning on doing?”

“You’re okay with this?” Lena puts her hands on her hips.

“Not excessively, but we can’t just crash her party. You’re the one that said that!”

“Yes, well, that was before.” Lena steps around Kara.

“Lena. Stop.” Kara gets in her path again. “Let’s just… give her a chance to tell us. At least now… we know, right? We have time to process and figure out how to respond.”

“And what if she never tells us?” She crosses her arms over her chest as she narrows her eyes at Kara.

“Unless they break up, I’m sure she’ll tell us.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Really?” Kara’s voice is dry. “I couldn’t tell.”

* * *

“Mom,” Livia knocks on the door of Lena’s home office.

Lena looks up from her laptop to see Livia shuffling nervously in the doorway. "What’s up, hun?” She smiles.

Livia pushes her glasses to the top of her head. “Um, I… wanted to talk to you and Mama.”

“Okay,” Lena says carefully as she reclines in her chair. “Right now?” Livia nods. “Kara, dear. Can you come to my office?” Lena only slightly raises her voice, having long been used to the sensitive hearing of her household. Livia walks to sit on Lena’s reading couch.

Kara appears in the room at a human speed, looking at Lena in question. “Everything okay?”

Lena smiles reassuringly as she stands to join Livia on the couch. “Liv just wants to talk to us.” The two moms sit on either side of Livia.

Livia bounces her leg as they sit silently for a minute. “I have a girlfriend,” she says just above a whisper, keeping her eyes on the ground. “You know her.”

“We do?” Lena asks, meeting Kara’s eyes over Livia’s head.

Nodding, Livia hums an affirmative response. “Y-yes.”

Kara places a reassuring hand on Livia’s back. “It’s Nora.” Livia winces slightly, waiting for the backlash.

“Are you happy with her?” Lena asks as she grabs Livia’s hand.

“I am,” Livia says, finally smiling. “We’re best friends… well not including Lor, of course.”

“Of course,” Lena says with a small smile.

Livia chances a look at Lena’s face. “You’re not mad?” She turns to look at Kara. “You don’t think this is a bad idea or something?”

Kara shakes her head and smiles at her daughter. “Think about who you’re talking to, love. We are the last people that will judge someone based on their family.”

“I didn’t think about that.” Livia looks down at her lap with a crinkle similar to Kara’s appearing on her forehead. “So, um… can I invite her over to work out in our gym? It’s so much better than the DEO gym.” She throws a smile that shows her dimples at Kara, knowing she has a better chance with her.

To Kara’s and Livia’s surprise, Lena is the one to answer. “Of course, you can.” Two sets of blue eyes turn toward her. “Just make sure one of us is home.”

Livia lets out a frustrated sigh. “But-”

“Or you can call your aunt Maggie,” Kara offers.

“I’ll go call Aunt Maggie!” Livia is out of the room before they can say anything else.

* * *

Kara sits in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. Lena walks in, setting a camera on the counter before kissing Kara on the cheek. She rests her chin on Kara’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist. “I still can’t believe they want to do this,” Lena says next to Kara’s ear.

“They’ve been a lot more social this year.’ Kara shrugs the shoulder not under Lena’s chin. “I think Liv talked Lor into going though. One of Lor’s teammates is taking her since sophomores can’t go on their own.”

Lena kisses Kara’s cheek. “I’m still so happy she’s okay with Liv finishing early.”

“Lori wants to stay. She’s hoping to get scouted.”

“Hmm, that will be fun.”

“I think they’re done getting dressed.”

“Good.” Lena kisses Kara’s cheek. “Now we can go torture them with all of the pre-prom pictures.”

Kara turns her head to kiss Lena on the lips. “You’re such a great mom.”

“Mmm.” Lena leans in for another kiss.

“Oh, gross. Do you have to do that where we eat?” Lori asks as she walks into the kitchen.

“I’ve never seen anything stop you from eating before,” Kara says before kissing Lena again. “Are you two ready?” Both moms turn toward Lori, who is rummaging in the refrigerator.

Lori swallows a bite of her apple. “Yup! Liv kicked me out of her room, so she could call Nora. I think they’re on their way.”

“Well then we need to go get some pictures of the two of you before the dates get here.” Lena grabs the camera.

“I’m going with a group.”

“Right. Yes. How could I forget?” Lena winks at Kara as she teases her daughter.

The twins are ready to fly off the roof when they are notified of someone coming up to the penthouse. Kara uses her phone to permit the access while Lena takes a few more pictures.

“Mama, can we please go back inside now?” Livia begs.

Kara laughs. “You know she’s going to want pictures of you with Nora, too.”

Livia groans and walks back inside of the apartment. The twins go to the elevator to greet their guests. Lena and Kara take their time to meet them in the main living room, “Uh oh,” Kara says under her breath.

“What?”Lena whispers.

“He came with her?”

“He as in-”

“Hey Luthors!”

Both women turn toward the entrance of the living room. Kara places an arm on Lena’s lower back in silent support. “Hello, Mon-El.”

Mon-El grins toothily at them. “I thought it was weird that I hadn’t seen either of you given that we could be in-laws one day, so I thought I’d come by.” He pats Nora’s shoulder. “Oh, and my mother wants pictures. Yeah, I know. It was weird for me, too. But at least sending her pictures every now and then keeps her visits to a minimum.” He smiles, completely unaware of the discomfort in the room. “Anyways… it’s good to see all of you. I was surprised when I first saw Livia with Nora.”

“Indeed,” Lena says with a forced smile.

“Pictures?” Kara’s voice is several notes higher than normal.

“Yes, please!” Livia wants the interaction to end almost as badly as her moms.

“Why are we in such a rush?” Mon-El asks.

“We have reservations to get to,” Lori answers.

“Oh. Hey!” He turns to Kara. “Maybe the parents can hang out.”

“Kara and I have plans,” Lena says as she directs the children on where to stand for the pictures.

* * *

“Kara!” Mon-El walks up to her in the DEO.

She swallows a groan before turning to face him. “Hi.” She puts on a fake smile.

“I was thinking we could have a little family dinner at my place.”

“A what?”

“My mother approves of Nora and Livia, so I thought our two households could have a dinner together as a family.”

“You what?”

“I know she’s going to be across the country in the fall, so it’s best we get some things done now… like an official family meeting.”

“Mon-El.” She lets out an exasperated breath. “We’ve been through this. My family lives by Earth customs. Livia and Lori will choose who and when they want to marry. She’s 16 and going off to college in another state. There’s no telling what she will want even in a year.”

“You don’t like Nora. Is this because she’s a Daxamite?” Mon-El is immediately defensive. “Or is it because she’s not a halfling?”

“Nora is great. She’s sweet, intelligent, caring, and loyal. Lena and I are fine with their relationship, but that’s just it… it’s their relationship.”

“She wouldn’t have to move to Daxam with my mother. Nora doesn’t have to go until after I die.”

“Oh Rao.” Kara walks away from him.

* * *

“Miss Luthor.” Lena’s secretary’s voice rings through the intercom. “There’s a Mr. Mathews downstairs to see you.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Tell him that I’m in China.”

“Ma’am?”

She lets out a heavy sigh. “Have him schedule a meeting… and make sure I don’t have availability for the next two months.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' Kara and Lena's daughter is dating Mon-El's daughter. A series of awkward moments as they interact for the sake of the girls.'
> 
> A note about Mon-El in this timeline:  
> He never dated Kara, but did pursue her. Word had reached him that a bunch of Daxamites survived, so he went off searching for them. He came a year later with a wife and a daughter. They retreated to Earth when Daxam went under attack and Nora is about 10. Nora is about two years older than Livia and Lori. Rhea finds him a couple of years later. She learns a lot about the lifespan of Daxamites under a yellow sun. She allows Mon-El to stay for 30 years unless the king and queen die before then. Nora will remain behind under the yellow sun, and must produce an heir of her own. Mon-El's wife has to go back to Daxam as collateral.


	43. Summer Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably get to Livia and Lori's looks in a fic eventually, but let me give y'all something to picture for them.
> 
> They are nearly identical. They have medium brown hair with blue eyes. Livia has Lena's dimples, and Lori has Kara's freckles. Other than that, they are perfect twins. Both wear lead-lined glasses. They are 16 in this fic. They are already about Lena's height. Kara's genes are very strong in their facial structure, but they have Lena's nose, smile, and ears (something Alex likes to point out.) Their hair is lightly wavy. Lori keeps her hair just past her shoulders to make it easier to get out of the way for athletics, while Livia's hair is as long as Lena's. She also has a similar sense of style to Lena. Lori has a more athletic style, but wears button ups and other outfits similar to Kara without cardigans or pastels.

Kara and Lena return from their 20th anniversary trip to a “Welcome Home” banner with flowers in the penthouse private elevator, a perfectly clean home, a beautifully set table, and a homemade dinner. The elevator doors slide open to reveal their twins smiling lovingly at them. Welcomes and hugs are exchanged with warm smiles. When the twins take their luggage to their moms’ room, the moms are left alone in the kitchen. Kara is staring at the food in suspicion, and Lena turns to watch her wife.

“Lena.”

“Don’t say it.”

“They made both of our favorites.”

“I know.”

“It all looks so good.”

“We can eat before we talk to them.”

“Thank Rao.”

* * *

_The previous weekend…_

“Lor!” Livia runs into their home gym.

“What do you want?” Lori continues punching and kicking the bag Lena engineered for Kryptonian use.

Livia huffs in frustration and stomps toward the control panel. She flicks on the red sunlight emitter and turns back to face Lori.

“Shit!” Lori pulls her hand back, shaking it in pain. “What the fuck? Could have warned me!” She inspects her hand, having been in the middle of a punch when the room was drowned in red light. “I think you broke my hand!” She glares at her sister.

“Calm down.” Livia turns the light off and puts her hands on her hips, watching Lori sit on a bench and flex her hand as the bones are mended. “Moms just called. They are staying an extra week. Guess they’re enjoying themselves.”

“Gross.” Lori shakes her hand before taking off her wraps. “So why was this so important that you had to break my hand over it?”

“We have another week until they come home, Lor. We should do something.”

“Aunt Alex already yelled at us and took all of Mama’s suits.”

Livia waves her hand in a nonchalant gesture. “She’s just mad someone got a blurry picture of a dark-haired Supergirl.” She sits on the bench next to her sister. “This is such a better idea anyways!”

“Liv -”

“Just hear me out, okay?” Livia hops off of the bench to stand in front of her sister, preparing her argument. “Mon-El is off world right now, and Nora is stuck at the DEO. We -”

“Nope.” Lori stands and brushes her hands together as if wiping off dirt. “I don’t like where this is going.”

“Lori.” Livia grips both of Lori’s shoulders, looking right into her sister’s eyes. “It’s summer! Our moms are on another continent, and we can literally clean any mess in seconds. Don’t you want to have some fun with your little sister?”

“Why is it that whenever you want something, you suddenly have no problem calling yourself the little sister? Whenever I say ‘I’m the big sister,’ you just completely forget about those five minutes.”

Livia’s face twists into a pout strikingly similar to Kara’s. “I’ll be in Massachusetts in two months. We’ve never been that far apart, Lor. This is our last summer to enjoy time together. Think about all of the stress I’ll be going through. Think about how much you’ll miss me.”

Lori groans, throwing her hands up in surrender. “What’s your stupid plan?”

* * *

“Connor! You came!” Livia crushes her cousin in a hug at her full strength when he steps off of the elevator to their penthouse.

“It’s my first summer not having to worry about going back to school in the fall, and my new job doesn’t start until next month. Of course I’m going to come have some fun.”

Livia laughs. “Congrats on that job by the way.”

“Thanks!” Connor’s smile is a mirror of Clark’s, but the dimples are all Lex. The twins have seen enough pictures of Lex to know. “Where do you want the boxes?” He pushes a button to get the elevator to open again, revealing three wooden crates.

Her eyes go wide. “Did you buy out the bar?”

Connor easily picks up the boxes. “Nah. I just love the blue stuff from Starhaven. Bought enough, so I could have some to take home. That’s like half the reason I agreed to come today.”

Livia brings a hand to her chest in mock offense. “And here I thought it was because you love me.”

“Eh, that too, I guess.” He begins following Livia to the kitchen. “Where’s Lori?”

“Getting snacks with Gabby.”

“Gabby is coming?” Connor seems surprised.

“Well, yeah. She’s our cousin, and her and Lori have gotten super close lately.”

Connor nods thoughtfully, setting the boxes down in the kitchen. “I know she’s family and all, but  her mama is the chief detective in National City, and her mom is the director of a secret government agency.”

“She’s not a knark, and she’s not drinking anyways.”

“I didn’t buy human alcohol, so that’s probably a good thing.” Connor pulls out a glowing bottle from one of the boxes.

“Oh, and she already claimed the big guest room.”

“What? Why? She has her own room in National City.” Connor crosses his arms over his chest.

“It’s part of our cover. Rao, calm down, Kon. We told Alex and Maggie that we’re having a girl’s night.”

“So what’s the plan for tonight?”

* * *

On the large rooftop patio of the Luthor family penthouse, music is playing and colorful lights are shining over the pool. 30 pizzas, various snacks, and drinks are splayed out on tables. Less than 15 people are having fun on the roof.

“So is Gabrielle really the only full human here?” Nora asks Livia. They are wrapped up in each other on one of the lounge chairs.

“Yup.”

“Even her boyfriend?”

Livia watches her cousin dance with her boyfriend. “Yeah, his mom is from Almerac.”

“That’s not the one that tried to marry Superman, is it?”

“Oh, Rao. No. Disgusting.” Livia grimaces.

Nora laughs. “Connor is nicer than I expected him to be.”

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. I just… I don’t know.” They watch Connor talking to several people. He looks over at the table of food, and an entire pizza box comes floating toward them. “Hey, Livia?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you’ll be able to do that?” Nora indicates Connor’s telekinetic powers.

“Mom and Alex don’t know. Our grandma has been trying to do some research on it, but we aren’t exactly like him. He is technically fully a clone… Just a, uh, clone of two people? It’s really hard to explain, and we all just kind of accept it.”

“At least you and Lor are immune to kryptonite now.”

“Thanks to our mom’s DNA and the magic juice, yeah. My grandma explained to us that since we developed from infancy more naturally than Connor, our human blood mixed with the yellow sun’s radiation strengthened our resistance to kryptonite. Basically, we have been out and about since infancy, absorbing the sun’s radiation and giving our bodies a chance to have a more human reaction to kryptonite as long as it wasn’t direct contact. Our mom’s serum rendered kryptonite’s effects completely inert for Lor and me.”

“You’re so smart.” Nora smiles adoringly at Livia.

“And I didn’t even use all of the big science words.” Livia winks.

“You two are almost as gross as our moms.” Lori sits on the chair next to them.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Nora retorts.

Livia snorts out a laugh. “She’s got a point.”

“When are your moms coming back?”

“Friday evening sometime,” Lori answers Nora’s question.

“Hey!” Livia smiles brightly with an idea. “We should do a one-finger push up competition!”

“I’m a full Daxamite. I think I can easily beat you two.” Nora smirks.

Connor appears in front of them in a blur. “I’ll get it on that challenge! Let’s make it a drinking contest!”

* * *

Despite four people with super speed doing clean up the next day, it still takes them the entire afternoon after they all finally wake up with spotty memories from the previous night. Gabrielle happily fills in any holes for Livia, Lori, Nora, and Connor.

“Oh, and there’s one more thing we should probably take care of before Aunt Kara and Lena get home.” Gabrielle awkwardly looks between the four aliens.

“What?” Lori asks.

“Yeah…” She drags out the word. “I don’t know how to say this.” She scratches her head in a motion similar to her mom. Even though she was adopted, she developed an amazing amount of mannerisms and traits from her mom and mama. She lets out a breath. “I’ll just show you.” Picking up the universal remote, Gabrielle brings a video onto the television screen in the main living room.

 

 

> Livia and Nora are lying on benches next to each other in the home gym. Gabrielle is recording from the far wall, so Lori and Connor can be seen spotting the two girls on the benches. The room is cast in a red glow. Lori is counting their reps on the bench press.
> 
> “We should add ten more,” Connor suggests.
> 
> “Is that a good idea?” Gabrielle’s voice comes through the speakers.
> 
> Livia rests the bar on its holders. “I’m good for more.” She looks at Nora in question.
> 
> Nora takes a few deep breaths. “Let’s do it.”
> 
> Livia and Nora catch their breaths while Connor and Lori add the weights. “Ready?” Lori asks. Both girls nod. “Okay. Three. Two. One.”
> 
> Nora pushes the bar up instantly, but Livia struggles a little. “You good, Liv?” Connor asks, hovering his hands under the bar.
> 
> “Yup,” Livia gets out through gritted teeth.
> 
> Lori begins counting again once both girls are lifting. Connor looks over at Lori. “Us next.”
> 
> Livia screams in pain before Lori can answer. Connor and Lori quickly help their respective lifter put their bars back. “Liv! Oh Rao!” Lori drops to her sister’s side. Livia is holding her left shoulder with her right hand, crying out in pain.
> 
> “She tore a couple tendons.” Connor uses his x-ray vision to check the damage.
> 
> “Oh my gods.” Nora is on Livia’s other side, opposite Lori.
> 
> Everyone is frozen in shock. Livia lets out a louder scream, rolling onto her right side slightly. The scream breaks Lori out of her shock. “Hang on, Liv.” She jumps up and rushes to the control panel on the wall. With one tap, the red glow is gone, and she runs back to Livia’s side. Livia, while in mid-scream, regains her powers and accidentally sets off her heat vision straight at the ceiling. She passes out on the bench, and the video turns off, signalling Gabrielle breaking out of her shock.

Gabrielle is alone in the living room within a blink of an eye. She puts the remote down and goes to the gym.

The four aliens are standing under the hole in the ceiling in a circle, looking up at the sky.

“I get how I could forget about that with the combination of inebriation and pain, but what about you three?” Livia looks around at everyone else.

“I thought that was a dream,” Nora says. “When I woke up, you were completely fine and never said anything.”

“I remembered you getting hurt, but I was too focused on you that I must not have noticed the hole.” Lori winces as she looks at her sister.

Everyone looks at Connor. After a moment, he notices the silence and looks at the girls around him. “Oh. Um…”

“He chugged a bottle of that blue stuff Aunt Kara drank that made her throw up frozen vomit.”

All eyes go to Gabrielle, who shrugs in response. The eyes go back to Connor.

“Guess that answers that.” Connor glances back up at the ceiling. “I hate to be a pessimist, but I think that’s too big to seal back up. At least not on our own.”

“Looks like we’re getting a skylight,” Lori finally says after a few minutes.

“I know where Mom keeps the extra automated darkening windows at L-Corp,” Livia offers.

“Go team?” Gabrielle asks. When everyone turns to her, she’s smirking with her hands on her hips.

“Stop enjoying this.” Lori glares at her cousin.

Gabrielle lets out the laugh she has been holding in all morning. “I really was adopted by the best family.”


	44. This Life is Just a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you're willing to do a sad one, you can do a prompt where Kara explains to Lena that she will outlive her, the earth, the sun, etc. :)
> 
> Because Kryptonians under a yellow sun have a near infinite life span.
> 
> Bonus points if you can fit in Lena telling Kara to make sure that her 5 billionth birthday doesn't have a cake with 5 billion candles on it. :)
> 
>  

“Kara, what are you doing out here?” Lena steps onto the balcony of the villa, where Kara is sitting in the pink light of dawn. She wraps her arms around herself in an effort to stay warm in the crisp breeze. Kara doesn’t seem to have heard her, so she places her hand on Kara’s shoulder as she stands behind her. “Kara?”

“Sorry. I didn’t hear you.” Kara’s voice is soft, and she doesn’t move or face Lena.

Lena rubs Kara’s back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I’m so happy with you. I love you so much, Lena.”

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena whispers.

“Can you ever watch too many sunrises?” Kara grabs Lena’s hand on her shoulder and tugs her to sit on her lap. Lena settles into Kara’s warmth as she feels Kara’s arms slide around her waist. Kara’s chin settles on Lena’s shoulder. “All of the colors seem to make the ocean even more beautiful.”

Lena hums in acknowledgement. “I love National City, but I’m not ready to go back.” She lets out a heavy sigh.

“It’s been almost two weeks, love.” Kara tightens her hold on Lena.

“And National City has been doing just fine without us.” Lena burrows further into Kara’s hold.

“For now.” Kara kisses the top of Lena’s head. “The longer we take to get back, the more likely we are to get a call from Alex about Lori and Livia finding my old suits and taking them for a test run.”

“They’re 16, Kara. Livia only just started getting her powers.”

“And their moms are gone on their 20th anniversary vacation. Do you really think they haven’t at least gone for a midnight flight or two?”

“If we don’t think about it, we can pretend they are the kind of kids that sit at home and do homework.”

“They do that, too.” Kara teases.

“It’s summer vacation.”

“They’re your daughters though.”

Lena playfully slaps Kara’s shoulder. “So funny.” 

They fall into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Kara sighs heavily as the sun rises higher in the sky. “Remember our first date?”

A fond laugh falls from Lena’s lips. “I will never forget it. It’s one of my favorite memories.”

“Never?” Kara’s voice is soft beside Lena’s ear.

“Never,” Lena whispers. Kara falls silent again. “I can hear you thinking. Want to share?” Lena’s voice is open and gentle.

“Never is such a… heavy word.” Kara’s forehead wrinkles as she tries to sort her thoughts.

“Is it?”

“I, uh, hadn’t really thought about ‘never’ before. I mean… I did, but didn’t…” She lets out a frustrated sigh. Lena takes one of Kara’s hands around her waist and flips it over. She lightly runs her fingertips along Kara’s palm, an action that always soothes her wife. Lena feels Kara relax behind her. “I was talking to Kal-El a couple of months ago.” She sighs. “I, um, ran into him at the Fortress. He was there when I went to check on something. Um, he was doing some research into our lives under a yellow sun.” Lena cuddles Kara closer. “Not just the two of us, but the twins and Kon-EL, too.” 

After Kara remains silent for a few minutes, Lena brings Kara’s hand to her lips to place a kiss on it. “You can tell me, love.”

Kara takes a deep, shaky breath. “I’m going to have to spend a long time without you in my life.... Long as in forever.”

“I know,” Kara whispers after a moment.

“What?”

“Kara.” Lena adjusts in Kara’s lap to be able to look at her wife. “You haven’t physically changed since the day you shuffled into my office behind Clark Kent, clinging a notepad to your chest.”

“Lena.” Kara’s voice threatens to crack. “How do we tell the girls? How are we supposed to live on and see you become more and more of a memory? What if people forget you? What if we just end up going day by day, forgetting who we are? Lena, how am I supposed to live until this sun dies without you in my life? I can’t-”

“Kara, dear… My love…” Lena strokes Kara’s cheek. “You are going to do such amazing things. Livia will take over L-Corp, leading it to places I can’t even imagine right now. They will have children, and none of them will ever starve for love because they will always have you. You’ll live on without me, finding new people to bring into your life.”

“No. I could never replace you, Lena. Not even when this sun begins to turn red.”

Lena takes both of Kara’s hands. Her vision blurs with the tears she can no longer contain. “Think about all of the birthdays you will celebrate, Kara.”

A tear runs down Kara’s cheek as her eyes never leave Lena’s. “What will be the point of celebrating without all of the people I love?”

Bringing a hand to Kara’s cheek, Lena wipes away another tear before it can fall. “You will forever have our love, Kara. You are the love of my life. Even when I’m gone, the love I feel for you will live on… through you… through Livia and Lori… When they give us grandchildren, I’m going to spoil them and teach them everything I know. They’ll have so much love, they won’t know what to do with it besides share it with others.” Kara brushes away the tears escaping Lena’s eyes. “Kara, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Lena. I’ll always love you.”

“Always is an awfully long time, my love.”

“Nothing, not even time, is strong enough to break my love for you. A thousand years from now, I’m going to still be singing on your birthday and making that cake you love so much.”

A sob escapes Lena, but she doesn’t break eye contact with Kara. “You- you have to make me a promise.”

“Anything.” Kara’s voice cracks.

“After your 100th birthday, you have to start using numbered candles. Kara, promise me.” She chokes out a laugh through her sobs. “You can’t just keep getting a bigger and bigger cake. I know you could put it out in two seconds, but I don’t need you starting a fire because you put 1,000 candles on a cake the size of our kitchen. Do you hear me, Kara?”

Kara’s lip is trembling as tears fall freely down her cheeks. “I hear you, Lena.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. I’ll use number candles starting on my 101st birthday.”

“Good.” Lena wipes away the tears on Kara’s cheek and places a kiss on the trembling lips. “Same with the girls, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara’s voice comes out strangled. “No burning down the kitchen. Got it.”

“And you can’t just lock yourself up somewhere on my birthday, Kara. The girls will need you. No crying on my birthday, okay? That’s a rule. Make sure the girls know. Not just for my birthday either. Alex, Maggie, Eliza… everyone, Kara. Our birthdays are not for crying. Do you remember what you taught me about birthdays?”

Kara sniffles, choking back a sob. “Birthdays are for celebrating with the people you love.”

“Exactly. So don’t go changing the rules just because I’m not around anymore.”

“I won’t.” Kara’s voice is almost a squeak. “Lena, I don’t know if I can-”

“You can.” Lena takes in a shaky breath, ignoring the tears on her cheeks. “You will. You are so strong, Kara.”

“Not the same kind of strong as you.”

“Yes, you are. We’ve made each other stronger, love. Every moment with you has made me stronger.”

“Stronger together.”

“El mayarah,” Lena whispers before kissing Kara’s lips. “Just because I won’t be physically with you, doesn’t mean that I’m not with you. I told you before… You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“And I told you… I will never want to.” Kara’s lip trembles. “There has to be some way-”

“Kara… we don’t know when.... We shouldn’t spend our time worrying about something we can’t control, love. Don’t waste whatever time we have left… which could be a very long time for all we know. I’m going to make sure you feel all of my love every day. There will be a time, centuries from now, where the time you spent with me will feel as insignificant as a single hour, but-”

“Don’t say that, Lena. A single minute spent with you means everything to me.  **You** mean everything to me.”  Kara loses control of her sobs, and Lena pulls her close.

Lena whispers words of love, and Kara buries her face in Lena’s hair. Her tears flow uncontrollably as she rests her cheek against Kara’s head. She bites her lip to keep herself from breaking down, too. “You’re everything to me, Kara,” she whispers, rubbing Kara’s back. “I promise I will do everything I can, so you will never feel alone in your great lifetime.” Kara cries harder, and Lena finally loses the battle with her sobs. “Never forget my love, Kara.”

“Never.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

Kara carries a small, cardboard box down the hallway of the Justice League Watchtower. Her eyes are staring straight ahead. Stopping in front of a door with her family crest engraved on it, she places a hand on the biometric scanner with the L-Corp logo. The door slides open quietly. Taking a steadying breath, Kara steps into the room. Exercise equipment, all designed by L-Corp, fills one side of the room. The far side of the room holds the bare minimum bedroom furniture. Several Supergirl suits hang on the wall. In the very center of the room, a platform rests on the floor. It’s immaculately polished, and in the center of it, the L-Corp logo is entwined with the House of El crest. 

Kara walks to a small table and places the box on top of it. A hand lingers on the top for a moment before she opens it. She bites her lip as she reaches into her jacket pocket to pull out several objects. Pain shoots through her lip as she bites harder when she takes the contents of the box out. Moving the box out of the way, she places the contents onto the table with reverent care. Her hand slides to one of the objects from her pocket and sticks it on top of the box contents.

She has to close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she reaches for the last object on the table. With a gentle flick of her finger, the lighter ignites in her hand. Slowly, she brings the flame to the five wicks on the cake in front of her. She sets the lighter down and places her palm against the table as her lips tremble. 

“You never said anything about not crying on my birthday, Lena,” she whispers.

“Kara, that’s kind of cheating.”

“I think it's more of a loophole.” Kara’s eyes don’t leave the cake.

“Aren’t you going to blow out your candles before wax gets on the frosting? I know you hate that.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kara closes her eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. Without opening her eyes, she gently blows out the candles.

“What did you wish for?”

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.”

A sigh comes from behind Kara. “Will it come true even if you don’t tell me?”

Kara chokes back a sob. “Probably not.”

“Will you please look at me?”

“I can’t.” Kara barely holds back another sob.

“Yes, you can.”

Biting her trembling lip, Kara slowly turns around. “Okay.” Her voice is impossibly small.

“There’s my hero.” 

Kara bites her lip harder as she takes in the sight of her wife smiling adoringly at her from the small platform in the middle of her room. “Lena.” A quick sob escapes her lips.

“Happy birthday, love.” 

“I used the number candles… like I promised.” Kara ignores the tears streaming down her face.

“You always keep your promises. It’s one of the things I love most about you.”

Kara lets out a loud sob and brings a hand to cover her mouth. “Lena, I love you so much.”

“I love you, Kara. You’re my own yellow sun.”

“If that were true… you’d be here right now with me.” Kara’s sobs overtake her, and she falls to her knees on the floor. 

“My love is still with you, Kara. It’s yours forever.”

Kara sits with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. “What’s forever without you to share it with?”

“I’m right here, Kara.”

“No. Stop. Stop! STOP!” Kara’s following scream sets off her heat vision, sending a beam straight over Lena’s head. The beam hits a large scorch mark on the opposite wall. “I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask for any of this.” She curls into a ball on the floor, falling asleep to Lena’s humming of Kara’s favorite song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Lena made an AI of all of Kara's family. They all come out for everyone else's birthdays. Maggie and Alex's kid even has one too.


	45. Kara's Funeral

Kara Luthor dies on the fifth anniversary of her wife’s death.

Shortly after Lena Luthor died, news got out that her wife was diagnosed with cancer.

Ten years before Lena dies, the Luthor mothers stopped being seen as often in public. Their public outings were planned precisely. When seen with Lena or her family, Kara would wear makeup and a wig to appear older. J’onn would make public appearances for just Kara after her retirement. Kara and Lena spent most of their later years together travelling and being with family.

Once Kara was diagnosed with cancer, the twins made an announcement through L-Corp, requesting privacy for their family. The twins wore makeup for that announcement. 

Lori’s daughter is named CEO of L-Corp when Kara dies.

Kara Luthor’s funeral is on the fifth anniversary of her wife’s funeral.

Winn is the only Superfriend that attends the funeral.

He is the only one left.

Kara’s funeral is as large as Lena’s was five years ago.

Superhero alter egos watch over Kara’s family in the front rows. L-Corp and CatCo employees all pay their respects. Only a few people know the people in the last row are from other Earths. Not a single eye is batted by the humans at the amount of aliens in attendance.

Supergirl carries the coffin into the mausoleum. 

“Mama, are you coming back to the penthouse for the wake?” Lori stands behind her mother in their family mausoleum.

Supergirl doesn’t turn around. “Go on. I’m going to spend some time with your mom. I’ll meet  you all there later.”

Lori steps closer to put her arm around her mother’s shoulders. “Liv and I will stay with you tonight.”

“Thank you.” Her voice is only a whisper. 

She waits until her daughter’s heartbeat disappears from her immediate hearing.

“Lena,” she whispers as she places her hand over the engraving. A shaky breath leaves her, and she rests her head over the bold letters keeping her from touching her wife. “Everyone is at the penthouse for my wake.” She lets out a self-deprecating chuckle completely void of humor. “How many people are invited to their own wake? Although… this is more of a wake for the anniversary of your first one.” Her body slumps against the wall. “This feels a lot like five years ago.” She attempts to swallow the lump in her throat. “Five years… Every morning, I wake up and reach out for you… still… Will I ever stop?”

She slumps down to her knees. “I still haven’t opened it. I can’t. I’ve tried. I talk to Alex’s every day still. Sometimes I talk to Maggie, too. Yesterday, I told all of them about the funeral today. I still can’t take out the program for your AI though.” She ignores the tears staining her cheeks. “Maybe I think it won’t feel real until I do. I keep it next to our bed. It just sits there… reminding me every day.”

Kara chokes out a sob. “I’m thinking about moving out and letting the girls have it… You know… like my will says. Did I tell you that they updated their wills? Since Alex found out that having less than half Kryptonian DNA means a lifespan that actually comes to an end under a yellow sun… The girls decided to leave 51% of the L-Corp shares to Supergirl, Stargirl, and Powergirl. Livia will be making that announcement when she officially steps down as CEO. 

“It’s crazy. Everyone will think the Luthors gave their company to the Supers. I can already imagine the headlines. ‘L-Corp Now Has Insurance For a Long Lifetime.’ Oh…” She scrunches up her nose. “That was a terrible headline. Ha. Good thing I retired years ago.” She plays with the edge of her skirt. 

“Kal-El said he’s thought about waiting until people completely forget who Clark Kent ever was then forging some papers to start a new life somewhere with a new human identity. It’s too bad we can’t all shapeshift like J’onn. He may have it worse though. As far as he knows, he isn’t sure when his lifespan will end. There were people on his planet that he knew to live to be 20,000 years old.”

Kara stubbornly wipes at the tears on her face. “I miss you constantly, love. I miss all of you. I spent a week in Midvale at their graves. I planted a tree next to Alex. I thought she would like that.” Kara sniffs. “I wish you could answer back.” She smirks through her tears. “If you could, you would tell me to just take out your AI, so I could talk to you. I know I can hold conversations with that version of you, but… she’ll only have your conscious from when you…” She clamps her mouth shut with a click of her teeth. “We spent all that time growing together. Now I’m supposed to try to grow alone. Is that even possible?”

She looks back at the name in front of her. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I know you told me not to think that way, but it’s not easy when I feel so… empty. Earth barely even needs Supergirl anymore. Not that I’ve been able to do so much as stop a robbery in the past five years.”

Wrapping her cape around herself, Kara stares at Lena’s name. She doesn’t know how much time has passed when she finally stands. With one last brush of her fingertips over the letters, she places a kiss on the placard. “I will always love you.”

Supergirl locks the door with the key she keeps under her cape. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony.”

“Thanks, Diana.” She turns to her friend with pained eyes.

Diana pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you in a few years.”

“Don’t be.” Kara steps back from the hug, trying to smile at Diana, who’s wearing a black dress for the funeral. “I haven’t been much company.”

“Don’t say that, Kara.”

Kara sighs. “So… are you here to try to whisk me away to Themyscira again?”

“No.” They begin walking. After a while, Diana speaks again. “I think you should join full time.”

“Diana, we talked about this.” Kara’s voice is heavy.

“Yes, but that was when Kara Luthor still had a place here… a purpose. You can’t hide yourself away in a tower, letting your daughters take care of Earth.” Diana grabs Kara’s arm to get her to stop walking, and they face each other. “Joining the Justice League would be good for you, Supergirl. There aren’t many of us left from the original team. It would be great to have a familiar face, and I think you could use the time to be around others that know your pain.”

“I… I don’t know, Diana.”

“Come on a mission with me. Just one mission. I know you still have it in you. You’re a hero, Supergirl. Do this for your wife and your sister. They would want you to.”

Kara’s shoulders sag.  “What’s the mission?”

Diana smiles in triumph. “Come and find out.”

* * *

Queen Clea is, once again, in possession of the Trident of Poseidon. Thanks to Circe, Queen Clea and her new cohorts, The Circle, are back with their powers amplified. While flying in Diana’s jet, Diana gives Kara a brief history of Queen Clea of Venturia and the disgraced Amazons that make up The Circle. 

“So we’re going to Themyscira?” Kara ask.

“No.” Diana is back in her suit and in the pilot’s seat. “They have taken my mother and some of my sisters hostage.”

“Where?”

“Atlantis.”

“So that’s why we took the jet? Can this thing go under water?”

“No. It can’t.” Diana looks at Kara. “They took them to an Atlantis that was still an island.”

“We… We’re going back in time?”

“You can get out and go back to National City.”

Kara sits back in her seat. “Not until we get your people back.”

* * *

Diana flies straight into the heart of Venturia. She’s immediately surrounded by The Circle.

“Well if it isn’t Princess Diana.”

“Took you long enough to get here.”

“There are four of us, and one of you.”

“Great.” Diana has her hands on her hips. “Then it’s about even.”

Wonder Woman occupies the attention of her disgraced sisters while Supergirl searches the city for the kidnapped Amazons. She flies straight through the stone wall of the building in which they are being kept. 

“Hippolyta!” She has the Amazons untied in seconds. A blast of water sends Supergirl flying into a wall. 

“You’re no Amazon.”

A dripping Supergirl stands to face Queen Clea. “Get out of here!’” she shouts at the Amazons. “I can take care of this.”

“Kara -”

“Just go!” Kara interrupts Hippolyta. “Diana is out there fighting those other four. Go!”

Supergirl flies at Queen Clea. To her surprise, the Atlantean flies out of the way. “I guess I should tell you…” Queen Clea’s voice is taunting. “Circe gave us a few enhancements.” Supergirl flies at her again, but she hits her with another blast of water. The hero struggles to get to her feet. “What’s wrong, little girl? Not much of a fighter, are you?” She flies at Kara, punching her back to the ground. Supergirl rolls out of the way, getting to her feet. She begins to go on the offense, but Queen Clea easily deflects her attacks. She hits Supergirl with a blow from the Trident and lands a front kick straight at the House of El crest, sending Kara onto her back.

“This is who Diana brought to help her?” She sends a blast of water at the hero again, making her slide back across the ground. “Whoever taught you how to fight was truly undeserving of being a teacher.”

That hits Kara harder than any punch.

Supergirl’s eyes glow red before she’s barely a blur, flying straight at Queen Clea. A loud shout is ripped from her throat before all she can see is red.

* * *

Wonder Woman flies into the building to see Supergirl throwing a bruised Queen Clea into a wall. The Amazon quickly intercepts the Kryptonians flight toward the Atlantean. “Supergirl!” She pins Kara to the ground. Behind her, the other Amazons catch up to obtain the defeated Queen Clea.

Supergirl throws Wonder Woman off of her with a yell. She stands up and runs toward Queen Clea, reaching her before the Amazons. Picking up the woman by the front of her torn clothes, Supergirl slams her into the wall, yelling at her.

“You have no idea who you’re dealing with!” She punches Queen Clea. “You don’t get to talk about my family!” She throws the Atlantean across the room. Before she can pounce on her again, Diana slams her into a wall.

“Supergirl! Stop!”

Two of Diana’s sister Amazons assist her in holding the Kryptonian in place. Kara continues to struggle, distraught rage evident on her face. Supergirl throws all three Amazons off of her. The other four Amazons join, pinning her to the ground. There are two Amazons on each of her legs, one on each arm, and Diana is straddling Kara’s waist, holding her shoulders down. 

“Kara!” Diana tries her name, but she continues to fight against their hold.

Hippolyta, who was checking on Queen Clea, walks over to scene with a calm walk. She slowly lowers herself to her knees on the ground next to Kara’s head. Placing a hand on either side of Kara’s face, she forces the Kryptonian to look at her. “Kara.” Supergirl’s eyes stop glowing. “Kara Zor-El,” Hippolyta says with force. “Kara, Lena would not accept this behavior.”

Kara’s struggling decreases. Diana decides to try speaking to her. “Kara, you need to stop. You’ve done enough.” Kara is breathing heavily, but her protests stop. Slowly, the Amazons loosen their hold on her. “Alex would be proud of you.” Kara freezes, staring at Diana. “You fought off someone wielding the power of a god. You saved lives today.”

The fight completely leaves Kara. Hippolyta motions for the Amazons to leave them, and Diana helps Kara into a sitting position. “Kara?” 

Supergirl is hugging her knees to her chest, staring straight ahead.

Hippolyta places a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “What you are feeling is a legitimate response to the great losses you have suffered. I know you do not want to come join us, but we do have methods of getting through this. You are welcome to them.” She gracefully stands and leaves.

“How do you do it?” Kara’s voice is hoarse and heavy. “You’ve been alive for thousands of years.”

Diana sighs, sitting beside Kara on the floor. “I first travelled to man’s world when J’onn called out for the help of those of us that would come to create the Justice League. Before that, I had only lived with my sisters. Amazons are gifted with immortality. Man’s world is flawed. After Batman’s funeral, I moved to the Watchtower with J’onn. Superman is staying on his family’s farm, and Hawkgirl is considering staying in the tower as well.” She sighs. “I’ve been in the League long enough to see three Green Lanterns of this sector, two Flashes, and more funerals than I would like to think about. Soon, I believe the Watchtower will be home to those of us destined to live longer than the people of this world.”

“My daughters are going to have to attend their own children’s funerals,” Kara whispers.

Reaching out to Kara, Diana places a hand on her shoulder. She gives her response the proper thought it warrants before she speaks. “How fortunate they are to have you to be there with them when that time comes.”

Kara slowly turns to look at Diana. The pain on her face brings a sigh from the Amazon. “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?” Diana tries to hide her confusion.

“Go full time.”

“Oh.”

“I want to move to the Watchtower.”

“Bu- but what about your family?”

“They are at the Watchtower constantly. I think I need to do this.”

“Are you sure?”

Kara nods. “When Lori married a human, we knew we would want to leave our home to her. Livia and…” She sighs. “Livia and Lena discussed the future of L-Corp a long time ago. They did so many amazing things, Diana.” A hint of a smile finally teases on Kara’s lips. “As a little girl, Livia would talk to Lena for hours about her dreams for the company. A few years after she became CEO, she became interested in furthering Earth’s technology and learning more about what other worlds had to offer. We always thought Lori would be the restless one, but we were wrong. It’s Livia that wants to travel to other worlds.”

Diana squeezes Kara’s shoulder, using her super strength to help ground Kara. “You will always have a place in their lives Kara. The years Lori spent with me…” Diana laughs. “I heard so many stories of her mothers. She would constantly ask what I thought you would do in different situations. Before you say anything about them trying to be a hero like you, you should know that she rarely asked in hero situations.”

“What do you mean?”

“We were at a gala in Europe. Wonder Woman and Stargirl were invited as guests.”

“She has a picture of the two of you in your dresses from that night. You two looked beautiful.”

Diana smiles her thanks. “One of the princesses of their royal family was there. There was an attempted attack and kidnapping. We had it taken care of easily. Later, we were speaking with the princess to find out why she believed the attack happened. She had turned down a proposal for a marriage alliance, and there was backlash in the community. Lori kept talking about believing there was something more going on there. She found the princess trying to run away to another country. We took the princess into our protection. She must have inherited your reporting skills because she found that the princess was in a secret relationship with a woman.”

A small, proud smile upturns Kara’s lips. “My old boss tried to convince her to be a reporter. It never worked.”

Diana chuckles. “She told me.”

“So what happened with the princess?”

“The princess wanted to leave the country. She didn’t feel that her people wanted her. Lori was at such a loss. She asked me if I thought you would help her leave the country.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her that you prefer people to make their own decisions that encourage them to be who they truly are. She didn’t say anything. She walked straight into the princess’ room. They were in there for hours. She wouldn’t tell me what was said, but we spent a month there. While she was coming to resolutions with her family and publicly announcing this part of herself, we uncovered the people that were attacking her. Actually, Lori did. Everyone, especially the princess, believed it was their people in response to what they believed to be a scandal. The man she declined was shamed and had sent people after her.”

“Wait… Are you saying that my daughter helped Princess Sasha come out as the first openly lesbian princess?” Kara’s eyes are wide in surprise.

“I’m saying you helped your daughter not only change a young woman’s life, but sparked change in a country. Every step of the way, Lori wanted to be sure she was making you proud. I believe Princess Sasha named her child after Lori.”

“My daughter is the namesake for Princess Lorelai?”

Diana shakes her head. “You are. You and Lena.”

Kara sighs, looking away from Diana. “Why did you tell me this?”

“Because you have forgotten that the life you had with Lena did not truly end with her passing.”

Biting her lip, Kara’s vision blurs with gathering tears. “Don’t you ever feel alone?”

“Are we ever truly alone, Mrs. Luthor?”

The name causes an instant reaction. Kara’s smile crinkles the corners of her eyes for the first time in over five years, and she ignores the tears that are pushed out of her eyes. 

“We have memories for a reason.”

“Yeah.” Kara looks down at her lap.

“And you have this, too.” Kara jerks her head toward Diana, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Diana reaches into a pocket in her suit, pulling out an envelope. She holds out to Kara in silence.

“What is this?” Kara hesitantly takes it.

“She told me to give you this when you made the choice to move to the Watchtower.”

Kara licks her lips a few times, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. “Lena?” Her voice is more of a croak.

Diana nods before standing up from the floor. “I’ve held onto that for 15 years.”

“How did she know?” Kara asks the envelope she holds reverently in her hands.

“I’m going to check on everyone. We will return home when you are ready.” Diana leaves Kara staring at the envelope in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on a trip until the 9th, but I will still have internet. As always, prompts are always welcome. I'm nearly finished with the next chapter of A Super Journey. When I get back, I'll buckle down on that, so I can get started on the dark story that I still need a name for.


	46. Nominations

For those of you following along with my various “Supergirl” stories, you may have noticed that I have pulled in a variety of DC characters. I do try to avoid the obvious or overused characters, but I won’t claim to know everything about DC. I’m not that old. Ha.

 

I am looking for a big bad for a few prompts and storylines (in this universe as well as in ASJ and the new, darker story). I may even create my own Injustice League. It depends on what y’all would like to see. Anyone from the DC universe can be nominated. Yes, only the DC universe. I won’t be open to crossovers for this particular venture. They can be obscure or not very well known characters. Afterall, I brought up Blue Snowman in one chapter.

 

In the comment section of THIS CHAPTER ONLY, you can nominate characters and include a little information on them and/or what you would like to see. I’ll leave nominations open for two weeks. THEY CLOSE AUG 8TH. After that, I will take the most popular options (with my input) and create a chapter for a poll.

 

If I do go the group of baddies route, I will likely attempt to come up with my own clever name since the Injustice League goes up against the Justice League, and Kara will not be a part of JLA during this time period.

 

Can’t wait to see what y’all come up with!


	47. A Second Chance*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma dedicate this chapter to everyone working hard to make their dreams come true... and my beta, Meredith. Hope this makes your wait easier!

“I may be CEO of L-Corp, but you own 55% of the company.” Emilie is sitting in her desk chair with Kara sitting in the chair across from her. “Lena was very clear about ensuring L-Corp’s future, and the best way to do that was to have someone that will probably outlive the company be the rightful owner. I know I was only a kid when she passed, but I remember how close you two were. Grandpa Winn used to tell us grandkids stories about all the cool things you two did.” 

Kara shifts in the chair. “Technically, Supergirl owns L-Corp. Kara Danvers died 47 years ago.” She lets out a single, humorless chortle. “It’s Supergirl that gets to live in Lena’s penthouse. Kara Luthor is the daughter of the child Lena Luthor adopted in secret, who occasionally works in L-Corp’s PR department.”

Emilie sighs. “Kara, we both know that the only reason you aren’t sitting behind this desk is because you told Lena you weren’t ready to give up your civilian identity like your cousin, and we all supported that decision since it was obvious you didn’t want the job.”

“I’m not CEO material.”

Leaning forward with her elbows on the desk, Emilie lets out a slow breath. “I’m sorry, Aunt Kara. I didn’t ask you here to have this fight again.”

“Okay,” Kara says uncertainly.

“I’ve spent the past couple of years talking to my dad about how best to memorialize her after 50 years. He actually knew her, and Grandpa Winn explained everything she had left to him with L-Corp.”

“So you’re wanting some 50th anniversary ceremony that involves Supergirl? Something to look over the fact that it’s my fault Lena died without a family?”

“Kara -”

“Don’t.” Kara holds up a hand. “I know she made her choice, and she became a part of the family like your grandfather and James and J’onn.”

Emilie rubs her forehead. “I love you, and, from what I know before Winn and Alex died, they all loved her like family. She may have died as the last known Luthor, but I really doubt she saw herself as without a family.”

Kara sits up straighter in her seat. “I’m sorry, Emilie. I know you mean well. This just isn’t a good day.”

“Oh shit.” Emilie’s head drops. “Aunt Kara, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize it was the 13th.”

Standing, Kara offers a tight smile to Winn’s and Lyra’s granddaughter and current CEO of L-Corp. “I have to go. Can we… Can we talk next week?”

“Sure.” Emilie stands to walk around the desk and pull Kara into a hug. “Take care of yourself.”

“I’ll see you later.”

Kara lifts the hood of her jacket over her head before she steps out of the building. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she begins walking down the street. When she sees the flower shop, she stops across the street to calm her increasing heart rate. Once she is breathing more normally, she crosses the street. The lady at the counter offers her a familiar smile, but neither of them speak. 

Without much conscious thought, Kara turns toward the section of the store she’s seeking. Her steps falter when she sees a woman standing in front of her destination. The woman appears to just be looking at the flowers, but Kara can’t see her face. After a moment, Kara steps up to join the woman, coming to stand diagonally behind her. “Plumerias are my favorite flower,” she says softly. “They represent new -”

“New life or new beginnings,” the woman finishes in an equally soft voice.

Taking a deep breath, Kara steps up to stand beside the woman. She reaches out a hand to touch some of the petals. “In Hawaiian culture, they can also represent relationship status.” She sighs. “Plumerias always make me think of someone.”

“Is this someone a part of your relationship status?”

Kara is silent for a moment, and her hand drops to her side. “I’m not that lucky.”

“That’s too bad.”

“If you’re looking for flowers for a loved one, these are a great option.”

The woman looks down, and her hands slide into the pockets of her jacket. “I, um, don’t know why I’m here actually.” Kara narrows her eyes, turning her head to watch the woman. “I was just walking by when I saw them. I’m not sure why I stopped to look at them.”

Turning back to the white flowers, Kara reaches out to take one of the flowers from the containers. She twirls it in her fingers for a moment. “I come here on this day every year to get a bouquet of these for a friend.”

“The friend that you think of when you see these?”

“Yes,” Kara whispers. “She… She was my best friend.”

“Was?”

“Uh, she passed away.” Kara focuses on the flower in her hands.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too… It was… I’m still waiting for the day, when it doesn’t hurt to just think of her.”

The woman nods. “There’s no time frame for grief. Has it been a long time?”

“Longer than you would believe.”

“Sorry for prying.”

“You weren’t prying. I- I never talk about it. About her.” Kara smells the flower in her hands.

It’s quiet for a few moments. “You buy flowers for her?”

Kara’s chin falls against her chest. She takes in a deep breath. “Every year,” she finally whispers. “I spend the entire day at her grave.”

“I’m sure she felt lucky to have had you.”

“She didn’t.”

“What?”

“She didn’t have me… Well, not in that way. Not in the way we would have wanted.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara shakes her head. “You were just out taking a nice walk, and then some stranger comes and lays this huge regret on you.” She turns her body toward the woman. “I’m Kara, by the way.” She tries to offer a small smile.

The woman lets out a small chuckle. “Hi.” She turns her head to look up at Kara. “I’m Tess.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and she stumbles back slightly. She opens and closes her mouth a few times in an effort to put together a coherent sentence.

“Are you alright?” The woman faces Kara and reaches out both hands toward Kara in case she needs to be steadied. 

“I- Yes. Um. I, um. You… I’m sorry.” Kara finally shakes her head to gather her wits. “You just… kind of look like her.”

“I… Like the woman you were talking about?” Tess’ eyebrows pinch together in confusion.

Kara nods slowly, not taking her eyes off of the two different colored eyes in front of her. “Especially when you look at me like that.”

The woman blinks, and her face turns to a more neutral expression. “Interesting.”

“I’m not trying to be creepy or anything.”

“No, it’s fine.” She lets out an awkward chuckle. “I guess it could be a compliment.”

Kara smiles softly. “I always said she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” She clears her throat, realizing the indirect compliment she just made toward this stranger. “Um.”

“Then it’s settled. I will take it as a compliment.” Tess smiles easily at Kara. “You seem like you could use someone to talk to. Would you like to take a walk with me?”

“Wait. Really?” Kara’s gaze fills with hope.

“Sure.” She shrugs. “It’s a nice day, and I just moved here. By the sound of things, it seems like we could both use someone to go on a walk with.”

“Okay.” Kara’s smile turns grateful. “Do you mind if I just…” She gestures toward the salesperson with the flower in her hand.

“Of course not.”

One at a time, Kara selects 12 more plumerias. She hesitates for a moment before reaching out to grab one more. “Thank you. I’ll just be a moment.” Kara returns to Tess’ side with a carefully wrapped bouquet in one hand. 

“Shall we?”

Kara nods. “Yes, please.” She falls into step beside Tess, unable to ignore the sense of familiarity seeping into her. Holding the door open, she returns the grateful smile Tess throws at her before following her out onto the sidewalk. As they walk down the sidewalk, Kara tries to begin a conversation several times, but she closes her mouth each time she opens it to say something.

“Can I ask a question?”

Tess’ voice startles Kara for a moment. “Sure. Yes. Go for it.”

“Why plumerias?” Tess looks over her shoulder at Kara as they continue walking.

“Oh. Um.” Kara’s crinkle forms as she considers how honest her answer should be. “They were her favorite flower. One of the first real talks we had before we became close started because of them.” She nods her head as she makes a decision. “Flowers kind of became almost a way of communicating for us.” A fond laugh bubbles from her chest. “The first time one of us gave the other flowers…” She shakes her head. “She filled my entire office with flowers. I- I could barely get to my desk.”

“Wow, she sounds passionate.”

“She was.” Kara nods, pushing up her glasses as she does so. “That was just to say ‘thank you’ for me talking to Supergirl for her.” Tess stops walking to gape at Kara. It takes a couple of steps before Kara realizes she is no longer walking with Tess. Confused, she turns to face Tess. “Are you -”

“Do you know Supergirl?” Tess begins walking again.

Kara opens her mouth to answer, but closes it as she walk beside Tess. “What the hell?” she asks herself, throwing caution to the wind.

“What was -”

“I don’t know Supergirl.” Kara keeps her eyes forward. “I am Supergirl.”

Tess stops walking again.

Kara only slows her steps, but doesn’t stop. “There’s aren’t many people where we are going. I can answer any questions if you want.”

“Is this really happening?” Lena whispers to herself.

“Yes, it is.” Kara raises her voice. With a smirk, she turns around to begin walking backwards. She’s several feet in front of Tess. “All you have to do is keep walking if you wanna find out more.” She turns back around to face forward again.

Tess looks around briefly. Shrugging minutely, she catches up to Kara. “So…”

Kara smiles at her as they walk down the sidewalk. “You believe me?”

“I don’t know… Today has been kind of…”

“Surprising?”

“I was going to say ‘odd.’”

“That works, too.” Kara turns her head to watch Tess. “You must be pretty trusting if you are just okay walking with a stranger claiming to be an alien superhero.”

Tess shakes her head with a self-deprecating laugh. “I don’t know if ‘trusting’ is the word I would use… At least not for me. I’m not saying I believe you, but if you are Supergirl, why tell someone you just met?”

“It’s not like you know my last name. You don’t really know how to find me. I’m on my second civilian identity.” Kara shrugs casually. “I don’t have much to lose.” They walk in silence for a few blocks. “Would you like to stop and get coffee?” Kara gestures at the shop across the street.

“Sure.” Tess shrugs. “We should probably take it to go though.”

Kara smiles victoriously at Tess. “Does this mean you have questions?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“That’s a good point.” They don’t talk as they cross the street and enter the coffee shop. After Kara says her order, she waves Tess forward. “It’s on me.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Kara laughs brightly.

“What’s so funny?” 

“I’ll tell you after you let me pay.”

“Fine… Thank you.” 

They fall into silence again until they are back on the sidewalk with their coffees in hand. “We used to have that exact conversation all the time.”

“What?” Tess glances sideways at Kara with raised eyebrows.

“The woman I told you about. Whenever we would go somewhere, she would insist on paying.” Kara laughs again. “It’s funny now… for obvious reasons.” She gestures vaguely toward Tess’ face.

Tess nods. “This whole experience only gets weirder.”

“I’m honestly just rolling with it at this point.”

“I think I’m getting there.”

“I should show you a picture of her.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“Give it time.” Kara chuckles. “How about this? Come with me to my family mausoleum.”

“What? Why?” Tess’ eyes go wide as she stares at Kara.

“Because today is already a strange adventure. May as well go all in.”

Tess stops walking and faces Kara when she stops as well. “How do I know you aren’t a serial killer or something?”

“You don’t.” Kara smiles. “However…” She takes a step closer to Tess. “I have a feeling that you believe that I’m Supergirl. You’re just waiting to know for sure.”

Narrowing her eyes, Tess stares at Kara with an expression she hasn’t seen in over 50 years. Finally, she sighs. “How far is this mausoleum?”

“About ten minutes.”

“I guess that’s not -”

“If we fly.”

“What?”

Kara smiles mischievously. “It’s a lot of fun.”

“I want to say that you are crazy, but I think I’m the insane one for actually considering this.”

“Maybe we both are. I know you aren’t her, but I can’t help but feel like this is something I have to do. Something you should see. Just… come with me. I’ll show you a picture of her, and I can tell you all about me being Supergirl.”

“Kara,” Tess says on a sigh, and Kara inhales sharply as the humor leaves her expression. “What?” Tess becomes concerned.

Kara bites her lip. “Um, sorry. For a moment… I, uh, thought you were her.”

“Oh.”

“It’s just the way you said my name just then. I, um, kind of heard that a lot.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You know, maybe this wasn’t a good idea, after all. I’m sorry. You probably think I’m crazy, and I’m being a bother. I should just -”

“Kara, stop.” Tess waits until Kara is paying attention to her again. “Firstly, I don’t think you’re crazy. Well, not a bad kind of crazy.” She smiles reassuringly. “Secondly, I can’t even imagine what this must be like for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You clearly love this woman. I say ‘love’ because it’s so obvious that you still have strong feelings for her. I don’t know how long she’s been gone, but finding someone that looks exactly like her can’t be easy to help you cope.”

“It’s been 50 years today,” Kara whispers.

“What?” Tess’ eyes widen in surprise. 

“Kryptonians age very slowly under a yellow sun. I really am Supergirl.” Kara looks down at her coffee. She takes a quick glance around, noting that they are alone. “My coffee got cold.” She sighs and pops off the lid of the coffee cup. Without a word, she sends a quick blast of heat vision into the cup. Steam rises from the liquid, and she replaces the lid. She takes a sip before looking back up at Tess.

“Oh.” Tess blinks several times. “I did believe you.”

“You did? Why?”

Tess shrugs. “Everyone knows what Supergirl looks like. Add that to the casual, matter-of-fact way you told me.” Tess looks closely at Kara. “I don’t know. It just didn’t seem too hard to believe.”

Kara lets out a heavy sigh, walking over to sit on a nearby bench. She sets the coffee cup on the ground and pulls the plumerias into her lap. “You really do look exactly like her.” Her voice fills with pain, and she begins running her fingers over the white petals. 

Slowly, Tess joins Kara on the bench, keeping a foot of space between them. She taps her fingers on her coffee cup. “To be frank, I’m not sure what to say right now. This is a highly unique situation.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Kara’s eyes are on the flowers in her lap.

“I think we’re past asking permission.” Lena’s tone is friendly.

“Why did you invite me?” 

“What do you mean?”

Kara finally looks up at Tess. “Why did you ask me to walk with you?”

Tess bites her lip and drops her eyes to her hands that are fidgeting in her lap. “I was kind of asking myself the same thing while I was asking you. It just… came out, I guess. I don’t know. Maybe I noticed how you seemed as lonely as me.” She meets Kara’s eyes again. “What are we doing, Kara?”

“I don’t know.”

“We just met, and it’s obvious that being around me is confusing and painful for you.” She takes a deep breath. “I can understand why.”

“You can?” Kara seems skeptical.

Tess nods. “From what I’ve gathered, it seems like you have suffered a lot of loss. You age slowly, so I’m guessing you have lost many humans that were close to you. This special friend of yours died 50 years ago, and it sounds like you both had feelings for each other based off of what you said earlier.” She takes in and releases a slow breath. “Is it an accurate guess that you didn’t pursue anything with her because you would outlive her?”

Kara is silent for a long moment, staring into Tess’ eyes. “Basically.”

“Hmm,” Tess hums in thought. “Okay.” She stands from the bench. “Let’s go.”

“What? Where?” 

“Did you forget inviting me somewhere?” Tess places her free hand on her hip, sipping at her coffee with a smirk.

“You want to fly with me?” Kara asks slowly.

“I have no other plans.”

“Are you sure?” Kara picks up her coffee as she stands. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe.”

A surprised burst of laughter leaves Tess, and she brings a hand to her mouth. “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I just find it amusing that Supergirl genuinely thinks someone would feel unsafe with her.”

“You don’t know me though.”

“I don’t exactly know anyone in this city, so maybe it’s best to start somewhere.”

Kara chuckles and looks down at her feet. “I was her first friend in National City, too.”

“And the strangeness continues.”

Looking up, Kara smiles at Tess. “I guess I should tell you that my family mausoleum is in Midvale.”

“Isn’t that in Northern California?”

“Yup,” Kara pops the “p.” “It only takes me a minute or two when I fly by myself, but I’ll have to slow down if you want to come along.”

“Flying that fast doesn’t ruin the flowers?” Tess tilts her head in genuine curiosity.

Kara smiles sadly at the flowers in her hands. “I have a special case I put them in.” She takes a deep breath. “She made me it for me, so I can carry food at high speeds without it being ruined.”

“She sounds like she loved you, too.”

“She- she did.” Kara turns her head away as her eyes go unseeing. “She made sure that was the last thing she said to me. That those were her last words.”

Tess smiles softly at Kara. “Kara, um, I- I can’t even begin to imagine the kind of loss you have been through. Suddenly finding someone that looks like one of the people you lost cannot be easy. I, um, I- I’m not saying I will try to replace what you’ve lost, but maybe making a new friend can ease some of the emptiness… If you’ll have me.”

Kara stares at Tess with an unreadable expression. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Tilting her head, Tess’ smile turns playful. “Maybe I think being friends with Supergirl will come in handy.” She winks after a moment.

A happy laugh leaves Kara, and she finally smiles again. “I’m not gonna lie. It’s going to take some getting used to.” Her smile becomes crooked. “This is not at all how I expected my day to go.”

“At least you didn’t find out that you invited Supergirl for a walk when she was on her way to fly across the state.”

Kara laughs brightly. “That’s true, but we keep doing this… back and forth thing.” She tosses her coffee cup into a nearby trashcan and takes a step closer to Tess. “Do you want to come with me?”

Tess taps her fingers on her cup for a brief moment. Without a word, she drinks the rest of her coffee in one sip before throwing it in the trash can as well. “Why not?” She looks straight into Kara’s eyes.

“No.” Kara shakes her head. “I need a ‘yes’ or ‘no.’”

“Yes,” Tess says decisively.

“Good.” Kara closes the distance between them and wraps an arm around Tess’ waist. Tess automatically places her own arm around Kara. “Ready?”

“As ready as I can be.” Tess is a touch breathless.

With a smirk, Kara takes off straight up into the sky. Tess lets out a startled gasp and holds on tighter to Kara. “You okay?” Tess only nods, keeping her head against Kara’s shoulder. In a minute, they are landing on the patio of what used to be Lena’s penthouse. She keeps an arm around Tess until she is balanced. “I have to get something. I’ll be right back.” 

Tess’ hair blows in the breeze left behind by Kara’s departure. She barely has a chance to look at her surroundings before Supergirl is standing in front of her with a bag over her shoulders. “Wow.”

Kara shrugs. “Super speed.”

“I see that.”

“For longer flights, it’s better if I carry you with both arms. Is that okay?”

Tess laughs. “We’ve already agreed to everything so far today. Why stop now?” They both laugh awkwardly. “As long as you don’t drop me, carry me however you want, Kara.”

A giddy smile finds its way onto Kara’s face. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Not calling me ‘Supergirl.’”

“Oh. Well… Kara is your name.”

Kara’s smile turns more sincere. “Ready?” Tess barely finishes nodding before Kara is sweeping her into her arms. “You can hold onto my neck if you want.” Tess laughs, but reaches her arms around Kara’s neck. “What’s so funny?”

“Just wondering if there was any point this morning where either of us really questioned what we were doing or saying.”

“Hmm… Probably not.”

Tess laughs. “Well okay then. I guess it’s up, up, and away time?”

“Hold on tight.” Kara grins at her before taking off into the sky.

“Oh.” Tess sucks in a breath, instinctively tucking her face into Kara’s neck.

“You’ll miss the view if you keep your face there,” Kara says with a laugh to her voice.

“I’m not falling for that.” Kara laughs. “Don’t laugh at me,” Tess playfully admonishes. “We’re probably going too fast for me to even see anything.”

“Only one way to know that for sure.”

“Not happening, Kara.”

“Whatever you say, L… Tess.”

Tess doesn’t say anything in response, and a heavy silence settles over them for the remainder of the flight. 

When Kara touches down in the backyard of her home in Midvale, she gently helps Tess to her feet. She adjusts the straps over her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with Tess. After a few moments of Kara shuffling her feet and Tess looking around the yard, Kara finally speaks. “I’m sorry about… earlier.” She meets Tess’ eyes. “I made things awkward.”

“No. No, Kara. It’s fine. It was bound to happen at some point.”

“I guess.” Kara plays with the corner of her cape. “Um, this is my house. My foster parents left it to me after my sister insisted. They thought I would need a place to escape to even if I have the penthouse.”

“It’s lovely, Kara.”

“Thanks.” She gestures with her head toward the back door. “I’ll change, and then we can head out.”

“Okay.”

They walk in silence into the house. “Can I get you something to drink?” Kara leads them into the kitchen.

“Oh, sure. Water would be great. Thanks.” 

“Here.” Kara slides a glass of water across the countertop toward Tess. “I’m going to change. Make yourself at home.”

“In the two seconds you’ll be gone?” Tess asks in a teasing voice. 

Kara stops mid step and slowly turns to look over her shoulder at Tess. An amused grin is playing at her lips. “You’re funny.” She smirks before vanishing in a blur. In less than two seconds, she appears at Tess’ other side. “I like that.”

Tess laughs. “Show off,” Tess teases.

“Nah. It’s just efficient.”

“Ah, well I can’t argue with that.”

Kara rests her forearms on the countertop as Tess takes a sip of her water. Seeing Tess in the Danvers’ home makes Kara think of the first time Lena visited Midvale with her, and the smile slips from her face. Tess watches her and rests her own forearms against the countertop, but remains quiet. Kara taps her fingers on the counter a few times before speaking. “You haven’t asked what her name is.” There’s a hint of a question in Kara’s words.

Tess sets her glass on the countertop as she formulates a response. “Since you spoke of her all this time without once saying her name, I had a feeling it wasn’t something you were ready to say.”

“Oh.” Kara sighs. “Maybe there’s some truth to that. I… It’s not like I haven’t spent the past 50 years avoiding saying her name.”

“But you haven’t had to talk to someone that has some similarities to her before.”

Biting her lip in thought, Kara looks down at her fidgeting fingers on the counter. “I want to show you something.” She pushes off of the counter, turning toward the living room. After a moment, Tess follows her. Kara stops in the living room, leaning against the back of the couch. “That’s Lena.” Her eyes are glued to the wall in front of her.

Tess takes her time walking over to stand beside Kara before following Kara’s eyes to the wall. Her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “Oh… I suppose I don’t need to ask which one is her.” She takes a few steps toward the wall, standing directly in front of a wall of framed photographs.

“Maybe I should have said that you may as well be her clone.”

“Ha. I might have really thought you were crazy then.”

“You didn’t think I was crazy when I told you that I’m Supergirl.”

Nodding, Tess bites her lip to stifle a laugh. “You’ve got me there.” She focuses her attention back on a picture of Kara and Lena. It’s a candid shot of the two of them together on a couch. Lena is holding a bracelet outstretched in her hands with a dazzling smile, and Kara’s smile is just as bright as she looks adoringly at Lena.

“I convinced her to come to Midvale for Christmas that year. Lena and I drove up here with my sister and her wife. It was my Alex’s and Maggie’s first Christmas together as a married couple, and they couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than here. We all stayed up, telling stories and reliving memories. Lena and I laid in bed in my old room for hours after that. Eliza, my foster mother, took that picture after I gave Lena that bracelet. It has a hidden button on it that she could push if she were ever in trouble, and I would be able to hear a high frequency it emitted. She smiled the entire time we were here.”

“The love you two had for each other is very evident just by looking at this.” Tess’ eyes haven’t left the picture. “Who was she?”

Kara lets out a heavy breath. “Lena Luthor. My best friend.”

“Luthor… As in L-Corp? As in… Wait. That makes sense now, considering you are Supergirl.” Tess turns to face Kara. “She dedicated an entire park in National City to you.” Her eyebrows narrow together as a thought occurs to her. “Are you Kara Danvers?”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kara breaks eye contact with Tess and looks around at some of the other pictures. “No.” She pushes herself off of the couch, walking toward the front door. “Kara Danvers died. Come on. We’ll take the car.”

The next five minutes are full of tense silence. Kara parks the car before speaking again. “This is it.” She leads them to her family’s mausoleum. “Lena had it built after Jeremiah, my foster father, passed. All of the Danvers agreed that we would only allow Lena to pay for it if she would accept that she is a part of the family.” Kara opens the door, waving Tess to enter before her. “I think Alex, my sister, was more upset about us not being together than anyone. I once overheard her talking to Lena about our relationship. I almost broke after that. We both wanted to be together so badly.” Kara stops in front of the plaque with Lena’s name on it, looking at the bouquet of plumerias in her hands.

“Can I… Did she…” Tess winces at her indecision.

“Ask me what you want to ask me.” Kara’s eyes stay on the flowers.

“What ended up happening with the two of you? Did you ever…”

“We never officially got together, no. After a few years, she made it clear that she wouldn’t even date anyone. During that time, I would gradually spend more and more nights at her penthouse. When she told me that she didn’t feel like she was waiting for me because she will… would always be grateful to have me in any capacity, we decided to live together.” Kara lets out a humorless chortle. “Alex really believed that would get us to finally just be together.”

“Was she wrong?”

“Technically, I guess. We allowed the public to believe what they wanted. Kara Danvers was believed to be married to Lena Luthor.” She shrugs. “Once it became obvious that I wasn’t aging, I was seen less in public as Kara Danvers. It ended up being useful. When a young woman began to be seen leaving Lena’s apartment building, rumors began that Kara started staying home all of those years ago to take care of a child they managed to adopt in secret. Shortly after Lena… passed, Kara moved to Midvale, where she died several years later. Their granddaughter, Kara Luthor, stayed behind in National City.”

“That’s you?”

“That’s me.” Kara is still not looking at Tess.

Unsure of what to say, Tess walks up to stand beside Kara. She places a tentative hand on Kara’s lower back. When she feels Kara lean into the touch, she presses her hand more against Kara’s back. “Do you want some time alone? I can -”

“No.” Kara shakes her head. “She would constantly yell at me about not wallowing after she’s gone.” She sighs. “On this day for the past 49 years, I have sat in here all alone. I would sit here, talking until the sun vanished from the sky.” She finally looks up from the flowers, but her eyes don’t go to Tess. She focuses on the placard in front of her with Lena’s name. “I think I’ve spoken more today than I have in decades.” One at a time, she removes the plumerias from the bouquet to place them into the installed holder on the wall. “I always get the 13 best plumerias for her.”

“But you -”

“Got 14?” Kara twirls the last flower in her hands, staring at it intently.

“Yeah.”

“I know.” She inhales and exhales a barely steady breath before turning her body to completely face Tess, causing the other woman’s hand to drop back to her own side. “I got one for you.”

“What?” Tess’ eyes widen, but she faces Kara as well.

“I just… want to thank you for today. This has always been a difficult day to get through. Even before my niece died, I would only spend a few hours in the morning not alone. We’ve spent a better part of the afternoon together, and… for the first time in a very long time, I have had someone to just talk to.” Kara holds out the flower toward Tess.

“I- I… Thank you, Kara, but I should be thanking you.” She reaches out for the flower, trying to avoid touching Kara’s fingers.

Kara makes no such avoidance. She lets their fingers brush together as they both hold onto the flower. “Thank me for what?”

Tess takes in a slightly shaky breath, trying to focus on Kara’s eyes and not their touching fingers. “For making my first day in a new city the most amazing day of my life.” She hears Kara’s quick intake of breath, and their eyes remain locked on each other.

“This is your first day in National City?” Kara’s voice is breathless and slowly filling with wonder.

Tess nods. “It makes this all even more… surreal.”

It’s Kara’s turn to nod. She opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it when she realizes she has absolutely nothing to say in response. Her eyes drop down to the flower and their lightly touching fingers. When she looks back up, she sees that Tess’ eyes are looking down as well. “Um.” She clears her throat. “Tess,” she whispers. Tess brings her gaze back up to Kara, tilting her head in question. “This… is going to sound crazy, and I’m afraid it might make you uncomfortable….”

“What is it?” Tess’ tone is soft in deference to their closeness.

“Before I ask… I just want you to know that this isn’t just about the way you look. It would be a complete lie if I said it had nothing to do with that, but it’s talking to you today… This is probably going to be an incredibly stupid thing to say.” She pauses to take in the open gaze coming from Tess. “C-can I…” She bites her lip.

“Ask me what you want to ask me.” Tess repeats Kara’s earlier words.

“Would it be wildly inappropriate if I asked to kiss you?”

Tess stares at her for a brief moment. Her eyes drop to the flower still being held by both of them. “I thought that’s where you were going with that.” She lets her eyes linger on the flower for another moment before meeting Kara’s eyes again. “I don’t think I can be the one to say if it’s appropriate or not.”

Kara’s shoulders slump minutely, and her hand drops to her side from the flower. She turns her head toward Lena’s name again. “I do regret never having kissed her even once… among other things. I know she was happy, but I can’t help but feel guilty. I’ve had many years to think about how much happier she may have been if I had just… allowed her to be happy.”

Running her fingers along the stem of the plumeria, Tess tries to find the right words to say. “Did she seem unhappy while she was alive?”

“No, but -”

“Then you shouldn’t spend who knows how many years beating yourself up over the past. I have only known you for a day, and I know that you wouldn’t choose to hurt anyone. It’s not just the Supergirl thing. You are one of those few people that really care.” Tess shakes her head in amazement. “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone look at someone the way you looked at Lena in that picture.”

“I miss her.” She looks around the room. “I miss all of them.” Her breathing starts to quicken.

Tess reaches out for Kara’s hand. “Would you like to get some air?”

Kara nods and allows Tess to tug her hand toward the door. Tess drops her hand as soon as Kara begins walking, and Kara immediately misses the contact. They stand on the grass just outside of the door to the mausoleum. Leaning her head back, Kara closes her eyes as she enjoy feeling the sun on her skin. Tess looks around as Kara collects herself. “Can I know what your answer would have been?”

“What?” Tess turns her head to find Kara looking right at her.

“If I had just asked if I could kiss you… what would you have said?” 

Pursing her lips, Tess stares at Kara for a silent moment. “Maybe you should ask and find out.”

Kara stands up straighter and fully faces Tess. After a long moment of watching each other, Kara takes a deep breath. “Tess… Can I kiss you?”

Tess’ breath hitches when she hears Kara say her name. She takes a few breaths before answering. “Yes,” she says on an exhale. Biting her lip, Kara closes the distance between them. She leaves a several inches of space, and her eyes drop briefly to Tess’ lips. “Are you sure about this?” Tess’ voice is a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Kara whispers back to her, “but I do know that I want to do this... Are you still okay with this?”

Nodding, Tess’ eyes drop to Kara’s lips. “I’m still okay with this,” she whispers.

Giving Tess time to change her mind, Kara begins to slowly lean toward her. When their noses touch, they both close their eyes.

Their lips press lightly together for a breathless moment. 

Reluctantly, Kara pulls her lips away from Tess’, but she stays close. “W- was that okay?” Kara’s voice is soft and shaky, and she keeps her eyes closed. When Tess doesn’t respond, she opens her eyes to see Tess staring at her with an unfamiliar expression. “Tess?” Her gaze slowly fills with concern.

Tess stares at her for a tense moment. Without warning, she grabs the front of Kara’s jacket with both hands, tugging Kara back to her to bring their lips more firmly together this time. Kara’s gasp is cut off by Tess deepening the kiss. By instinct, Kara’s hands find Tess’ waist. Breathing hard, Tess pulls back from the kiss just as Kara grabs her waist.

“More than okay.” Tess’ chest is rapidly rising and falling with her short breaths. “It took us long enough.”

“What?” Kara blinks to clear the haze that took over with the kiss. “I- You, uh- What-”

Tess uncurls the hand not holding the plumeria and brings it up to cup Kara’s cheek. “Calm down, darling. Take a breath.”

The familiar phrase and tone sucks the breath from Kara’s lungs. Her jaw falls open. “L-Lena?” She watches the smile spread on the well known face before her. “No. That’s not -”

“Possible?” 

A smirk Kara has seen countless times is directed at her. “Um. Yeah.” Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together to show her crinkle.

“Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”

Kara stumbles backward, bringing a hand to her mouth. “You can’t… How did you know… Who’s Tess?”

“I am.” She plays with the petals of the plumeria with the hand that used to be on Kara’s cheek. “I was.” Clearing her throat, she looks back up at Kara. A small chuckle escapes her lips. “I am actually confused about this, myself. Suddenly, I have the memories of two people in my mind.”

“So you’re…” Kara’s confusion hasn’t eased in the slightest.

“Do you remember what my… Lena’s full name was before I was adopted?”

“Yes, of course. Wait…” Understanding blooms in Kara’s expression. “Lutessa Lena Mercer. Tess as in Lutessa?”

“I… Tess, me. Not Lena, me. I grew up with my mother and didn’t know my father. Even though, in this lifetime, I grew up as Tess Mercer…” She pauses as she looks down at the plumeria again. “I still ended up finding you.” Her eyes meet Kara’s again. “Except you’re the one that became a Luthor this time.” The pain that used to come with that name is long gone.

Kara finally smiles, and a giggle bursts from her chest. “I’ve never been so happy to be confused.” She fidgets with her hands. “What do I even call you now?”

“Lena has a special warmth to it when you say it.” 

“Lena it is.” Kara smiles adoringly at Lena. “So what now?”

Shaking her head, Lena can’t fight the laughter overtaking her in reaction. “Kara… how do we always get into weird situations?”

Kara shrugs. “It could be anything. There have been enough magically-inclined people I’ve both gone up against and worked with.” She takes a step closer to Lena. “I’m more concerned with how you’re feeling. Are you okay with basically being two people now?”

Lena bites her lip. “I can’t explain, but I can’t help but feel like I’m getting another chance to accomplish what I couldn’t last time.”

“But you did so many amazing things, Lena. What could you have possibly not accomplished before that would warrant being… reincarnated?”

In silence, Lena stares at Kara for a long moment. “I left you alone.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes go wide. “No, you di-”

“I did.” Lena steps closer, reaching her free hand to cover Kara’s fidgeting hands. “I left you alone with your guilt, Kara. How could you possibly think I didn’t find my family with you? Do you really think I would have chosen a labeled relationship with someone else over having the friendship you and I had?”

“How did you know-”

“I know you, Kara. Looking back on everything you said to me as Tess… Kara, I know how you look and talk when you are taking on the blame for something.”

Kara sighs, looking down at their hands. “I don’t know what to do or say right now, Lena. I was trying to get used to having this new friend that looked exactly like my best friend that I’m still in love with, and suddenly she’s both of you. You’re two different-”

“What did you just say?” Lena speaks slowly and clearly, keeping her eyes locked on Kara’s.

“You are Lena and Tess. You have these mem-”

“No.” Lena squeezes Kara’s hands. “Before that.”

Kara narrows her eyes in thought for a second. “Oh.” Her eyes widen in understanding. “I didn’t… I thought…” She sighs. “It’s not like it was ever exactly a secret.”

Lena raises her chin, levelling a glance at Kara. “Then why don’t you say it again?”

Unable to maintain the eye contact, Kara lowers her head. “I didn’t mean to say it the first time.”

“But you did.”

Kara nods slowly.

Lena interlaces her fingers through the fingers of one of Kara’s hands. “Why did you kiss me, Kara?”

“You reminded me of… well… you,” she says with a sheepish shrug. “You were so caring, and today was the first day in years that I didn’t feel detached from humans.”

“I’m still Tess.”

“Are you more Tess or more Lena?” Kara looks back up at Lena with fear in her eyes.

“I don’t know, Kara. Being here with you, I feel like Lena. It’s like we’re picking up where we left off. There are all of these memories from Tess’ life that are teasing at the back of my thoughts. Like… I- I know I have the first day at my new job on Monday. I was apartment hunting when I stopped by that flower shop. I knew the name, Kara Danvers, because I just got a job at CatCo.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Are you a journalist?”

“Oh, no way. I don’t think there could be any version of me that would be that adept at a journalistic career. I’m the new director of their IT department.”

“So what you’re saying is… I own L-Corp, and you work at CatCo?”

“When you put it that way, it just sounds odd.”

That finally brings a relieved chuckle from Kara. “That was all Lena.” She takes a moment to look closely at Lena. Her eyes find the plumeria in Lena’s hand that isn’t holding onto hers. With her free hand, she reaches for the flower. “May I?” Lena looks down at the flower. Nodding, she holds it out for Kara. She takes the flower and releases Lena’s other hand to break off the bottom half of the stem. After inspecting the flower, she finds Lena’s green and blue eyes. Lena only watches her in curiosity. Kara’s free hand reaches up to tuck Lena’s hair behind her left ear before gingerly placing the flower there. A pleased smile takes over her features. 

“The left ear, huh?” Lena’s teasing tone is ruined by her loving smile. “That’s pretty presumptuous, Miss Danvers.”

“Actually…” Kara steps close enough to only leave a few inches between them. “It’s Miss Luthor.”

Lena’s breath hitches in her throat. “What do you think about making that ‘Mrs. Luthor’?”

It’s Kara’s turn to have the air taken from her. “You haven’t even asked me on a first date, yet.” Kara’s voice is breathless.

“I think that can be arranged.” Lena brings her lips inches from Kara’s.

“Hold on.” Kara pulls back slightly. “If we kiss again, are you going to forget everything?”

“I’ve waited over 100 years to finally be with you.” Lena curls her fists into the front of Kara’s jacket. “Do you really want us to go through all of that again?”

“Rao, no.” Kara grabs Lena’s waist, pulling her into a kiss full of over a century’s worth of passion and love. When Lena deepens the kiss, Kara slides her arms around to hold Lena close to her. Kara reluctantly forces herself to stop after a minute. They are both breathing hard. “We have a lot to figure out, don't we?”

Lena nods. “It can wait.”

“Yeah,” Kara breathes out.

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt... lena has died and kara is still alive years have passed and one day stormy day kara is at a flower stand looking at Plumerias. Kara says to the lady the meaning of them and kara doesnt get to finish her sentence because the other lady does... kara then realizes that the lady looking at the Plumerias is a reincarnation of lena decades later.
> 
>  
> 
> So I wasn't going to post for another couple of days, but I have an ENORMOUSLY important, possibly life changing meeting tomorrow, sooooooo... yeah. Good times.


	48. Luthors Don't Procrastinate

“Kara, if we begin preparing now -”

“Lena, no” Kara pouts.

“Lena, yes.” Lena pushes the blanket off of her legs, climbing out of bed to evade Kara’s pout.

“Lena,” Kara whines. She floats across the room after Lena, hanging upside down in front of her wife’s face. 

Sighing, Lena puts her hands on her hips. “Kara, Alex doesn’t know exactly how long we have yet. We could begin purchasing items we know we will need, planning out a color scheme or theme for the nursery, thinking about names -”

“No!” Kara lands on her feet in front of Lena, placing her arms on Lena’s shoulders. “No names yet! We have to see the kid first!”

“Okay, no names.” Lena holds her hands up in surrender before gently removing Kara’s hands from her shoulders. She walks into the bathroom. “We could still start shopping though. I’d rather not have to go buy diapers and a crib on our way home with a baby.”

“We have time, Lena.” Kara follows her into the bathroom, watching Lena go through her morning routine.

“Since you have so much time, why don’t you go make breakfast? We can talk more once we have some food in you.”

Kara lets out an aggrieved sigh before turning on her heel.

* * *

“Okay, Kara.” Lena sits on the couch next to her wife. “You asked for one more month. It’s been a month. We need to start talking about getting ready.”

Kara flops her head onto the back of the couch. “Do we have to?”

Lena places a hand on Kara’s thigh. “I don’t understand why you are so against preparing in advance.”

“I don’t know.” Kara shrugs and begins playing with Lena’s fingers in her lap. “I don’t want to jinx it or something.”

“Kara.” Lena’s voice softens. “What are you worried about?”

“What if something bad happens, and we are left with an empty nursery?” 

The pained expression on Kara’s face sucks the air from Lena’s lungs. She brings both of Kara’s hands into her own lap. “Kara, love, I know you are scared of the unknown, of losing more than you’ve already lost.” She squeezes Kara’s hands. “I can’t promise that nothing bad will happen, but I can promise that we can get through anything together. We can’t let fear keep us from enjoying moments together.” She kisses Kara’s lips for several lingering moments. 

“I love you, Lena.”

“And I love you, Kara.”

“Can we at least wait until it’s more of a person shape, and Alex can finally show us what it looks like.”

“Yes, Kara. We can do that.”

* * *

“There’s two of them?”

“Yes, Lena.” Alex smiles at her sister-in-law.

“Twins?”

“Yes, Kara.” Alex’s tone is a pure, sisterly mix of amused and exasperated. 

“We’re having twins.” Kara is still staring with wide eyes.

Alex sighs, tossing her clipboard onto a nearby table. “Okay. It’s been five minutes. I’m going to give you two some privacy to get over your shock.” She hugs and kisses both of her sisters on the cheek on her way out of the lab.

Several minutes pass before Lena turns to face Kara standing beside her. “We’re having twins.”

Kara nods, still facing forward to look at the developing babies.

“Kara, what are the odds of this happening?” Disbelief and wonder color her tone.

Biting her lip, Kara looks over her shoulder at Lena. “Twins were rare on Krypton. Our whole system of reproduction is formed around the concept of having control.”

“Do you think our choosing to let all traits occur naturally led to this?”

Turning back to the orb in front of her, Kara places her hand on the glass that they can finally see through. “I don’t know, but I don’t think so. We didn’t want to choose their skills or hair color or whatever, but that doesn’t necessarily mean we could have chosen how many offspring developed.”

“Could it be a recessive gene from your mother?” Lena’s eyes move to the two very distinct babies beneath the glass.

“Alex probably would have told us had we managed to get past the fact that there are two of them growing in there.” Kara chuckles.

“It’s just… Eight months ago, Alex agreed to help us have a baby, and I have been picturing us with a baby. One baby. Now…” She smiles, causing her cheeks to push out a couple of tears from her eyes. One hand comes to rest on the glass over her babies. “Kara, now I’m picturing you constantly trying to put them in matching outfits, and me attempting to hide anything that remotely matches from you. I’m picturing two little girls rolling their eyes at how many cute pictures we’ll take for their first day of school. I’m picturing you laying out on the patio with a head on each shoulder as you tell our daughters about Krypton.” She slides her hand across the glass to rest on top of Kara’s. “Kara, I see us having two little girls that will never feel the loneliness you and I have gone through in our lives.”

Kara looks at Lena, smiling through the tears threatening to spill. “Me too.”

“Yeah?” Lena face lights up with hope and love.

“Yeah.” Kara’s voice cracks slightly. She tugs Lena to her, pulling her into a kiss.

“You two ready to hear more about your daughters?” 

They break apart to see Alex smiling widely at them just inside the doorway. Unable to find words, they both nod enthusiastically with blinding smiles.

* * *

“Kara, it has taken us a month to decide on whether or not we will have them share a nursery or not. We are not going to take another month to decide on which room.” Lena stands with her arms crossed in the middle of her home office. “There’s already a panic room accessible from this room. It will take months to create access to it from your office.” She keeps her voice calm and reasonable. “While that room is being remodeled, we can set up this room for the girls. With our timing lately, both rooms will be finished at the same time.”

Tapping her fingers on the doorway, where she has a hand resting, Kara purses her lips in thought. “Fine.” She pushes off the doorjamb and walks toward her wife. “Since both of our offices are going to be out of commission, I will move all of your office stuff to the library today.”

“Kara, I appreciate your concern for me needing office space, but there’s no rush.” Lena smiles and presses a kiss to Kara’s lips.

“I’ll be done super quick.” Kara winks.

Lena playfully rolls her eyes with a groan. “You’re such a dork.” She kisses Kara again. “We’re going to do this together though.”

“Okay.” Kara smiles easily.

“Wow, that was easy.” Lena seems suspicious.

Kara laughs. “It means more time until we have to fight over color schemes.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

* * *

They spend two weeks taking everything out of each of their home offices. The library, one of the larger rooms in the penthouse, is turned in Lena’s new home office. When they first discussed having a baby, Kara insisted she make her art studio double as her home office. Their free time for the next two weeks is spent at the DEO. After calculations and discussions, they come to the decision that the twins would be awoken ten months from the day they began the incubation. Alex and Eliza believe the babies will come out at a physical development of a two month old human baby. 

“Kara, we have about three months left, and all we have done is paint this room blue and decided to paint the other red.”

“You also agreed to having their rooms look like mirror images of each other.” Kara wears a satisfied grin.

“Yes, but only because you agreed to not put them in identical outfits until we are able to easily tell them apart.”

“Ugh, yes. I remember.”

“So, now, we need to decide on furniture, or they will be sleeping in our bed.” 

“Okay, fine. Let’s go.” She stands up from where she was laying on the floor of the blue room, resting her head on Lena’s lap.

“Woah, hold up there, Supergirl.” Lena tugs Kara’s hand to get her wife to sit back down next to her. “We can’t be seen shopping for baby supplies, remember?”

“Oh.” Kara deflates a little. “Yeah.”

“Are you having second thoughts about keeping them out of the media for a while?” Lena places her hand on Kara’s knee, concern filling her voice.

“No! No, it’s not that. It’s just going to be harder if we can’t see everything in person.”

“Yes.” Lena nods in agreement. “Online shopping does increase your indecisive tendencies.” She kisses Kara’s cheek with a teasing smile.

Kara flops onto her back with a groan. “If only we could have someone wear a camera and earpiece while they go shopping for us.” When Lena doesn’t say anything for a few moments, Kara rolls her head to the side to look at her wife. “Lee?”

“We could do that.”

Rolling over, Kara props herself up on her elbow. “That’s your ‘I have an idea that’s going to embarrass someone’ look.”

“Winn has been begging to see my new battery.” Lena smirks mischievously at Kara.

“We can ask James to go with him. It wouldn’t be fair to ask him to go all alone.”

Lena’s smirk grows. “That’s a brilliant idea.”

At the game night after that shopping trip, James and Winn end up telling stories of their various encounters during their shopping adventure. They had lost count of how many compliments they received on how cute they are as a couple. Of course, they took it in stride, and the two of them were ecstatic to be able to help Kara and Lena with something so important to them.

Everything they purchased is delivered the next day. The packages are left in the front living room. 

“Should I take everything to the nursery?” Kara asks Lena as they take in the surprising amount of boxes.

“It would probably be easier to sort out what goes to which room out here.”

“Can we eat breakfast first?” 

“Yes, darling.” Lena smiles and turns toward the kitchen. Kara blinks in surprise for a moment, looking around at the boxes that are definitely not meeting Lena’s organizational standards. Deciding to accept the win, Kara follows Lena to the kitchen.

After they eat, Kara prepares a new argument to forestall unpacking the boxes, but Lena suggests they watch the newest episode of one of the shows they watch.

A few hours later, Kara hears their elevator moving. 

“Lena, are you expecting someone?” Kara looks toward the elevator atrium of their penthouse apartment, scanning with her x-ray vision. “Lena…” She turns back to face Lena. “Why is everyone coming up here?”

“Who’s everyone?” Lena has a coy smirk teasing the corner of her lips.

“What did you do?” Kara narrows her eyes in suspicion. 

Lena stands up and walks toward the elevator, chuckling with mischief. 

“Lena!” Kara calls after her.

“Order some pizza, dear. It’s going to be a busy afternoon.”

“What?” Kara hops off the couch, chasing after Lena toward the elevator atrium. She appears in the entrance just as the elevator slides open to reveal the rest of the Superfriends.

“Hey, Luthors!” Maggie holds up a case of beer with a wide smile.

“What’s up, Mommies?” Winn has a bag over his shoulders.

Everyone greets them with smiles and hugs. “Where do we start?” Alex asks.

Kara’s smile holds a touch of confusion. “Start with what?”

Grins are directed at Kara from all around. Lena places her hand on Kara’s lower back. “This is the most I have ever procrastinated in my life, Kara.”

“We’re not procrastinating,” Kara insists.

Alex nudges Maggie, nodding with her head toward the living room. Everyone follows them to give the couple privacy.

“I thought turning this into a fun afternoon would be best for getting everything set up.”

Kara sighs. “Fine.” Lena kisses her cheek. Kara purses her lips. “I was just worried it would be harder to wait if we had to walk by completely finished nurseries.” She shrugs. “On Krypton, parents were kept away until it was time to pull the babies out. Last time I was around a baby…” She looks down at her shuffling feet.

“This isn’t going to be like Kal-El, Kara.” Lena stands in front of Kara, using her hand to lift Kara’s chin. “Look at me.” Lena waits until Kara meets her eyes. “I love you.” She kisses Kara’s lips. “Everyone out there is going to be a part of our girls’ lives. They’re going to have so much love, they won’t know what to do with it all.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Lena smiles at her wife.

Kara nods. “Let’s go get ready for our babies.”

* * *

Not posting pictures of the finished rooms is a challenge. Surprisingly, it’s Lena that finds herself wanting to share the news of their new additions. 

“Let’s take a vacation,” Kara suggests.

Lena props herself up in bed. “What?”

“Before the babies come.” Kara rolls on her side to face her wife. “Let’s go on a trip somewhere. Just a quick weekend away. We have one more month left, and it’s not like either of us are actually going to take off of work after they’re here.”

“That’s true.” Lena finds Kara’s hand on the sheets. “Remind me again why we decided against a full maternity leave.”

“You said it would be a giveaway if we suddenly disappeared from work.”

“Yes. I remember that.” Lena chuckles. “Sometimes the Luthor rationalism and thoroughness is a burden.”

Kara laughs, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “What do you say?” Kara shifts closer to Lena. “A little trip to take our mind off of things.” She wraps an arm around Lena’s waist. “It’ll make the wait a little easier.”

“Hmm.” Lena plays with the edge of Kara’s shirt. “Where did you have in mind?”

* * *

The Luthor mothers take the week of the girls’ birthday off of work. They meet Alex, Eliza, and J’onn at the DEO first thing in the morning on February 19th, 2025. 

Kara and Lena anxiously watch Alex and Eliza go through the last of their tests before they can open the birthing matrix.

“Everything’s clear,” Alex says as she calls Winn on her earpiece.

Eliza turns to face the waiting mothers. “Are you two ready to meet your babies?” Her smile is warm and loving.

Kara and Lena look at each other, sharing a silent conversation. They turn back to the Danvers scientists. “Yes,” Kara says eagerly.

After Winn joins them, Alex waves the two women closer. “Just remember, we don’t know what opening this will be like for them… what their reaction will be. From what Kara was able to get from Kelex, they should act like they are waking up from a deep sleep.”

“Okay.” Kara nods.

Eliza grabs Lena’s hand, pulling her to stand beside her on one side of the pod. Alex motions for Kara to stand with her on the other side. 

“Ready?” Winn asks. When everyone nods, he begins tapping on his tablet and the control panel of the birthing matrix. Alex helps him with the matrix side. “Okay, here we go.”

With a sound similar to air being released from a vacuum sealed compartment, the top of the birthing matrix slides open. Alex and Eliza gently remove the tubes connected to the babies that barely stir. Lena watches in frozen awe, and Kara shifts from foot to foot impatiently. 

“Kara,” Alex calls to her sister softly. Kara looks up at her. “You can pick her up.”

Eliza steps out of the way for Lena. The two mothers gently lift their babies out of the pod at the same time. 

“We’ll leave you alone for a little while,” Alex says as she nudges Winn to leave.

“We’ll be back to check on them one last time before you take them home,” Eliza adds.

Kara and Lena don’t even look up at them as they leave.

They find their way to the chairs they were sitting in earlier. Both mothers are wearing soft smiles as they stare at the baby in their arms. After a few minutes, the baby in Kara’s arms begins to squirm. Her eyes open and blink a few times. Kara gasps, bringing Lena’s attention to her. “She’s waking up,” Kara whispers.

Lena’s eyes shift to the baby. “She has your eyes,” she says in Kara’s mother tongue.

Kara’s smile widens. “Hey, little one.” She switches to Kryptonian. “We’re moms.” Kara’s teary eyes meet Lena’s.

Smiling with her dimples, Lena feels her own eyes filling with tears. “Yes, we are.”

The first baby begins to squirm more and starts whining. Kara pulls her closer to her, resting the baby’s head against her chest. She hums when the baby starts crying. After a few moments of bouncing the baby, she settles.

Five minutes after the first baby wakes up, the baby in Lena’s arms wakes up with a hiccup before she begins to whine. “Oh, hello there.” Lena brightly smiles at the little girl. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

The mothers shift close together, so the four of them are as close as possible. “We’re your moms.” Kara runs a finger through the hair of the baby in Lena’s arms.

They continue to talk in Kryptonian. Lena lets the baby in Kara’s arms wrap a hand around her finger. “They both have your eyes.” She smirks up at Kara. They had fought for months about what features they would want the babies to take from each of them. Their hair is dark brown, and their faces have a shape similar to Kara’s. 

“They could still develop some pigment.” Kara kisses Lena’s cheek. “You never know. They could end up having that blue-green blend you have in one eye.” 

Lena meets Kara’s eyes. “We’ll see.” She kisses Kara on the lips.

When Eliza and Alex rejoin them, they pass the babies over for their checkups. They dress the first baby “born” in blue, and the second wears red. The babies are napping in their carseats in Alex’s lab when Winn walks into the room.

“Hey, baby Luthors,” he coos to the babies with a smile before turning to the moms. He opens his laptop on the nearby table. “I’m ready to create all of their documents.”

“Um.” Kara blinks in confusion. “What?”

Winn laughs. “Did you forget about birth certificates and all that? You two asked me to -”

“No,” Kara interrupts him. “It’s not that.” She turns to Lena with a sheepish wince. 

Lena sighs, rubbing her forehead. “How is this what we forgot to talk about?”

“What?” Winn looks between them for an explanation.

“We haven’t even talked about name possibilities.” Kara shakes her head.

“So much for being prepared.” Lena taps her fingers on the table.

Winn laughs, closing his laptop. “No rush, mommies. Just let me know when you’re ready.” He waves at the sleeping babies before leaving the room.

“Don’t say it,” Kara says when she sees Lena open her mouth.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Lena tucks the blanket over the baby in red tighter around her sleeping form. 

“Sure you weren’t,” Kara mumbles as she places a blue hat over the other baby.

“At least we remembered to buy formula last night.”

Kara groans. “You really aren’t going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Kara.” Lena faces her wife. “Two weeks ago, you came home all proud of yourself about the amazing idea you had.”

“It was a good idea.” Kara crosses her arms over her chest. Lena raises a single eyebrow. “I just got the wrong thing.” Kara huffs.

Lena laughs, keeping her voice low so as not to wake the infants. “I will agree with you on it being a good idea. Buying several cases of baby food and then donating half of them was a nice misdirection.”

“Exactly!” Kara throws up her hands.

“It’s just a good thing I went to unpack the boxes last night. We wouldn’t have figured out you bought actual baby food until the girls were crying from hunger.” She wears a teasing smile to ensure there’s no sting to her words.

“I was excited about all of the flavors, okay?” Kara shakes her head. 

Laughing, Lena reaches out for Kara’s hand. “Are you ready to go home, Mama?”

“Lead the way, Mommy.”

* * *

Kara and Lena step out of the elevator into their penthouse. They are each carrying one of the car seats with a sleeping baby. 

“Um, Lena?”

“Yes?” Lena turns to her wife with a smile.

“We’re moms now,” she whispers with a mix of awe and a touch of fear.

“It’s really hitting you now, isn’t it?” 

Slowly, Kara turns her head toward Lena. “Lena… They just left us alone with two babies… What do we do now?” Kara’s eyes are wide, and genuine worry is seeping into her tone.

Lena reaches out for Kara with her free hand, tangling their fingers together. “We can do this… together.”

“Together,” Kara repeats as she nods slowly.

Chuckling, Lena squeezes her hand. “El mayarah, my love.” She kisses Kara on the cheek.

Tension seeps from Kara’s shoulders. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for you all of the well wishes for my meeting!!! It was great :) 
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you that leaves a comment. You make this worth it.


	49. Someone Has To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes after before “Take Your Time”

 

Kara stands from her couch to answer the door of her apartment.

“Maggie?” She smiles through her surprise. 

“Hey, Kara.” Maggie returns the smile.

Kara waves Maggie inside. “Are you looking for Alex?” Kara closes the door and faces Maggie.

“No. She’s at the DEO.” Maggie gestures to a stool. “Do you mind?”

Kara shakes her head. “Be my guest.”

“Thanks.” Maggie settles onto a stool while Kara walks to the fridge.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No. I’m good. Thanks though.”

“Okay.” Kara sits across the kitchen island from Maggie. “What’s up?” She smiles at her sister’s girlfriend.

Resting her forearms on the countertop, Maggie leans forward as she meets Kara’s eyes. “How are you doing with the whole ‘publicly having your relationship with Lena known’ thing?”

“Oh.” Kara sits up straighter, fidgeting with her glasses. “I’m sure Alex probably told you a little about those first few weeks. It was tricky at first, and we had to be really careful to truly make sure Kara and Supergirl were distinguished as two separate public figures. I think having Supergirl being seen going through a portal to another world a few months ago helped.” She shrugs. “We have plans in place for the secret identity issue.”

Maggie nods thoughtfully. “That’s… not exactly what I’m asking about.”

Kara scrunches her eyebrows together and tilts her head in question. “It’s not?”

“No.” Maggie shakes her head. “You’re a public figure that was publicly outed… and not with your permission.”

“Oh. That.”

“Yes. That.”

Kara chuckles awkwardly. “It was weird at first. I was more worried about Lena though. She already goes through enough without adding homophobia to the list.”

“That’s true.”

Sighing, Kara leans forward on her forearms. “Honestly, after we decided to publicly announce our relationship, it’s gotten better. We never answer specific questions about how we identify ourselves, and we’ve both had our fair share of navigating through media. After the initial excitement, we actually get more privacy than I expected now.”

“That’s good. So…” She sits up straighter, meeting Kara’s eyes. “What about Lena?”

“What do you mean?”

“How is she doing?”

Kara’s smile comes to her face without conscious thought from her. “She’s great. L-Corp is going to set up at South by Southwest next month, and she’s really excited about that and invited me to go with her.”

Maggie smiles easily. “You both definitely seem happier these past months since you’ve gotten together.” Kara’s smile grows. “You know, we all care about Lena, right?”

Kara’s smile falters slightly. “Yes?”

“Easy there, Kara. I’m not about to say anything bad.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I just want to make sure you…” She sighs. “Look, I know what it’s like to not really have family around to look out for you. I also know what it’s like to date someone that has all of these close friends and family members. Thanks to you, Lena is now part of your little Superfriends group.” She smiles wistfully. “She doesn’t have anyone that’s… That was hers first, if that makes sense.”

“Um, I- I guess, but everyone accepts her now, and -”

“I know. That’s the thing though. Everyone accepts her as part of the group and as your girlfriend, but there’s no one stepping up to do this for her.”

“To do what?” Kara’s crinkle appears on her forehead.

“I was one of the first people to find out about you two, and I was happy for you two… but I was also surprised. I knew you had a crush on her, but I didn’t think it would lead to legitimate feelings. No offense, but I thought it was a typical straight girl having questions or one time feelings sort of thing.”

“That’s not -”

“I don’t think that anymore. I’ve seen you two together.”

“Oh.” 

“I’ve gotten my heart broken by a straight girl before though.” She holds up her hands with her palms facing Kara. “I don’t think you are going to hurt Lena, but I want you to know that… even though I am your sister’s girlfriend, I would be there for Lena.”

“Is that you way of saying that you’re on Lena’s side?”

“That’s my way of saying Lena needs someone to stand up for her besides her girlfriend. Just… be mindful of her, Kara. Lena is a lesbian. To her, what you two have is a real possibility for a forever thing.”

Kara bites her lip, nodding slowly. “I understand.”

“You don’t have to answer, and I’m not trying to pry, but at least think about this answer for yourself.” She pauses for a moment. “Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Lena, or is this just something you are enjoying for right now?”

Kara’s back straightens, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“Just think about it, Kara.” Maggie stands from her stool. “It’s best to figure this out early on… for both of you.”

“I… I already know.”

Maggie stops turning toward the door. “What?”

“I already know the answer.”

“Okay,” Maggie says slowly.

“I don’t want to live a life without her in it. I- I l… care about her.”

Slowly, a grin finds its way onto Maggie’s face. “Good.” She nods decidedly. “Take care of her.”

“I will,” Kara whispers.

Maggie turns to walk to the door. She stops with her hand on the doorknob. “Oh, and Kara?” She glances over her shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t wait until she nearly dies before you tell her that you love her.”

Kara watches her leave with her mouth hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody gives Kara the shovel talk on lenas behalf maybe one of the superfriends who realizes Lena doesn't have anybody Anyways thanks for writing and sharing your fic!


	50. UPDATE

I have not forgotten this or stopped writing!

 

My spare time for the next couple of weeks is going toward a new endeavor, so please be patient! I have three chapters in progress, and I am making sure they are worth the wait!


	51. ~A Look at What's to Come~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a fight... The Justice League is under threat... Reign is here... Lena is kidnapped...
> 
> Are all of these in one story? Are they separate? Are they in the same timeline? Is any of this even real?
> 
> A look at what's to come... Let the mysteries of what y'all have to look forward to commence.  
>  
> 
> I KNOW. I KNOW. I know.  
>  _I have been gone for longer than anticipated. In my sincerest apologies, I am giving you a peek at the chapters I have been working on. These are various tidbits into chapters that are currently in the works. Enjoy._  
>  I really will get back to this once things calm down. I TRULY AM SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY, Y'ALL! I promise I haven't stopped loving or thinking about you! I've had several new ideas for these stories come to mind, but my life is so invested in creating this web series. Seriously... this has been my life. Ask my beta reader. She's been reading my scripts. 
> 
> You can still send me prompts on Tumblr, and I will add them to my list.

* * *

 

She inhales a deep, shaky breath before beginning to speak for the third time in as many days.

“ _You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home._ ” She has to swallow several times before her throat loosens enough to speak again. “ _We will remember you in every dawn..._ ” Her body shakes as she attempts to hold back the sobs threatening to overtake her, but she cannot stop the tears tracking down her face. “ _... and await the night we join you in the sky._ _Rao’s will be done._ ”

The pod begins to come to life below her small hands. She presses her palms against the metal surface as she feels the pod begin to lift off of the ground. As it raises higher, her hands slide further down until the pod is no longer within reach of her youthful size. Her hands fall heavily to her sides as she watches the pod fade into the stars above.

* * *

 

“I won’t be able to come to game night on Friday.” Lena and Kara are having a movie night at Kara’s apartment. A bowl of popcorn is on Lena’s lap, and she’s laying back against Kara’s front.

“Oh.” Kara only partially succeeds at not sounding disappointed. “We can reschedule it for a night that works better for you.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.” Lena adjusts her position to be able to see Kara’s face. “I’ll be at the next one.”

“Okay.” Kara smiles.

“I’ll actually be busy the entire weekend.” Her tone is apologetic.

“New project?” Kara asks with a spark of curiosity lighting up her expression.

“Something like that.”

“Will I get the scoop?” Kara wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

Lena chuckles lightly. “I’m afraid this won’t be something I can choose to make public. I’m working with a… client.” She straightens up in excitement as a thought comes to mind. “You may find it interesting in a non journalistic way, though.”

“I’m listening.” Kara sets the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table to give Lena her complete attention. Lena turns to fully face Kara. “We have a mutual non-disclosure agreement, so I can’t tell you specifics. I can tell you that she is working with the UN to better aide the relationship between them and the Justice League. She approached me, seeking help with some designs.”

“What kind of designs?”

“She gave me a thumb drive of them. I’ve looked through them, and I believe they will help with communication and travel for the League.”

“But what does that have to do with the UN?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. You know there have been some tensions since the Justice League was established. From what you’ve told me of Superman’s complaints, it sounds like a blown up jurisdiction battle.”

“So this, uh, client is just hoping to fix that by bribing them with gadgets?”

“Maybe, Kara. If the UN can have a legitimate conversation with the Justice League, maybe both sides can calm down a bit. I can see both sides of the argument.”

“My biggest issue is that the UN thinks the kinds of major threats the Justice League deals with will wait until they convene and vote. When J’onn first called the founding members for help before they became the Justice League, they were needed right away. Had they waited for permission from the UN, more harm would have come from the invasion.”

“I understand that, Kara. I really don’t think it’s about the League needing permission. I think it’s more about accountability and knowing who is responsible for what. Some of the most powerful beings on this Earth are in that group. What happens if something goes wrong?”

Kara’s eyebrows pinch together in concern. “Does this woman think the Justice League is going to turn against Earth?”

“I don’t think she has that fear, Kara. She really seems to understand why having super powered people defending Earth is useful. From what she’s said, I believe she just wants a system in place that makes it easier for the Justice League and UN to come to an agreement.”

“By bribing them.”

Lena sighs. “Dr. Waller seems like she wants to bring everyone together.”

“Why seek out technology from the lead tech company if this is just about forging better relationships?”

“Because this is just a start. It’s no secret that L-Corp has a strong relationship with Supergirl. Perhaps there are people wanting to use that as an example.” Lena’s voice gains a defensive tone.

Kara thinks for a moment. “What if she knows L-Corp has tech at the Watchtower?”

“The Watchtower is not a known entity of the Justice League. The UN doesn’t know about it. Why would a scientist just trying to help know?”

Letting out a long breath, Kara lets her head drop to the back of the couch. “Maybe I’m letting my reporter side think too much.”

A relieved smile stretches across Lena’s face. “Nothing wrong with that.” She kisses Kara’s nose. “It’s a cute side of you - especially when you get really invested in a story… or when you bite your lip when you get really focused while typing.”

Kara smiles bashfully. “I might also have a protective streak when it comes to you.”

“Really?” Lena grins coyly. “I had no idea.”

Kara rolls her eyes before ducking her head down with a shy smile. “You know I’ll always protect you, right? I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena’s smile turns adoring. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

 

> Okay. Now I need one where Mithe (did I spell that right?) finds out that Kara is Supergirl!

* * *

 

Kara stumbles through the balcony door, her boots falling heavy with her strained steps.

"Supergirl..." Lena's eyes widen as her feet stay frozen in place. "What are you -"

"I told you," Kara whispers.

"You - I don't..." Lena's brows furrow together in confusion.

"I told you I would find you." The words leave the hero in a strangled exhale before her knees buckle under her. She drops to the ground, her eyes fluttering toward Lena before shutting.

* * *

 

She doesn’t move for an entire minute. Finally, she blinks and falls to her knees with a scream that reverberates around the entire cave. A strange sensation pulses through the veins in her forehead. Beyond her control, her eyes shoot open, and her vision fills with a red tint.

Her fists slam into the rocky ground at her sides, thrusting into the stone as if it were water.

“ _That was all I had left of them!_ ”

A nearby boulder finds its way into her hand, and she throws it into the wall where her pod used to be. Standing up, she is standing in front of the wall in under a second, slamming her fist into the dark stone wall.

“ _I did not ask for this!_ ”

Picking up one of the large rocks fallen from her strike, she hurls it at the corner where she used to sleep. Black dust covers the pile of leaves and branches.

“ _Oh Rao.”_ Her voice is a broken whisper.

When the red no longer tints her vision, she can barely see anything through the dust and smoke in the air.

* * *

 

> Takes place after “Kara Loosens Up”

 

> Prompt: Can you write out that Lena gets kidnapped scene? From Chapter 38? Heavy aaaaangst and violence plz.

 

Maggie walks into Lena’s office. “Luthor!”

Lena looks up at her friend with an amused grin and raised eyebrow. “How’d you get past Hayden? It’s her second day, and she only has the unupdated clearance list.”

A mischievous grin slides onto Maggie’s face as she sinks into a chair across from Lena. “The badge helps.” She crosses her legs at the knee. “It’s good to know that I don’t make the A list though.” There’s a smile on her face to keep any sting out of her words.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Lena waves off the comment. “It was less of a list and more of -”

“It’s just Kara, isn’t it?”

Lena lets out a sound halfway between a sigh and a laugh. “Kara insisted on walking me to my office on Hayden’s first day. She introduced herself to Hayden, managing to both welcome her and subtly threaten her at the same time.”

“Kara threatened your new assistant on her first day?”

“Ever since Alana, she insists on meeting every one of them. She’s gotten quite subtle. She’ll talk about how she’s always around, mention Supergirl, show up as Supergirl… You know… Small, protective displays that are cute at first glance, but leave you thinking about it later.”

Maggie laughs. “Leave it to Kara. Normally, I would think that level of protectiveness is bordering on invasive or possessive, but I get it. That whole thing with Alana had all of us getting a little…” She purses her lips as she tries to find the right word.

“Overbearing?”

“Watchful… Vigilant.”

Lena nods slowly, her eyes narrowing in minute skepticism. “Whatever you want to call it. Kara nearly lost her job because she was in my office so much for that week, and I know what you said to my security guards.”

Maggie only smiles, entirely unashamed. “Why take unnecessary risks?”

“You have no room to talk about taking risks, Detective Sawyer.”

“I’ve never been pushed off of a balcony.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to handle it as elegantly as I did.”

“Whatever you say, Lena. Anyways…” Maggie sits up straighter as her smile turns a touch mischievous.

“Uh oh.”

Maggie ignores the comment. “I’m here to kidnap you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I wasn’t going to risk your new fiance hearing you scream, or you setting off your little Supergirl calling button before realizing what was happening, so I opted to not stage a false kidnapping.”

“I do appreciate not being kidnapped,” Lena deadpans.

“Got it.” Maggie stands from her seat suddenly. “So let’s make this easy, and you can pack up all of your stuff, and we can go.”

Lena raises an eyebrow at her friend.

“Don’t give me that look. I’ve been planning this since you told me you were going to propose to Kara, and I can finally do it. Let’s go.” She places her hands on her hips to emphasize the end of her sentence.

“Oh.” Lena blinks a few times in mild surprise. “Does this have to do with -”

“Me being your maid of honor? Yes. Absolutely. Now, come on. It’s Friday, and I know you don’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow. We have a car waiting downstairs.”

“Is this… a bachelorette party?”

“It will be if you ever get out from behind that desk.”

Lena lets out a long, slow breath. “I- I don’t know what to say, Maggie.”

“You can say ‘I’m ready,’ and we can be on our way.” Maggie smiles widely.

In determined silence, Lena stands and shuts her laptop. She takes it to the safe specifically for it and places it inside before returning to grab her phone off of her desk. “I’m ready.”

A pleased grin takes over Maggie’s features. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

The briefest streak of light flashes across the sky over Smallville, Kansas. It goes unnoticed in the mix of colors highlighting the sunrise over the horizon.

Kara Zor-El startles awake as her pod crashes to the ground. Through the glass, her eyes absorb the unfamiliar terrain. Tall plants of some kind surround her for as far as she can see. As her eyes become adjusted, a sense of panic slowly takes root in her stomach. Quickly taking to the control panel, she unlocks the door, allowing the pod to open and expose her to the air of Earth, her new home.

* * *

 

“ _Please forgive me, Kal-El._ ”

She tugs the red blanket over her cousin’s face, covering his eyes in one last effort to protect him from what she must do next.

* * *

 

 

> Hmm, Twin prompts. How about for their birthday one year they and their friends try out L-corp's new holodeck type videogame during which the standard holodeck shenanigans start to happen?

* * *

 

Lena swallows past the lump in her throat. "No. No, this is my fault. She would have been fine had I not brought her into my life."

Turning away, Kara stands. She pauses a moment before taking a step.

"Wait." Lena pushes herself to her feet, watching closely as the hooded woman slowly looks over her shoulder at her. Without breaking eye contact with her, Lena reaches a hand into her pocket. When she feels the object, still lit up, in her hand, she lowers her eyes to look at it one last time. "This..." She clears her throat and looks back up at the blonde woman. "Is this yours?"

Kara's gaze drops to Lena's extended hand. Her jaw clenches, but she makes no other movements. "Not anymore." Her voice doesn't betray her emotions. Without turning to completely face Lena, Kara reaches her own hand into her pocket while keeping her eyes on the familiar light in Lena's hand. 

The slightest gasp falls from Lena's lips when she sees what the woman pulls out of her pocket. She watches in stunned silence as Kara slowly extends her hand toward her. As the two identical objects touch, both lights die. Finally, the blonde woman meets her eyes again. Before Lena can open her mouth, the stranger speaks.

"Keep it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though...
> 
> If you stuck with me until now, know that I truly, greatly, deeply appreciate you. I still intend to keep writing SuperCorp fiction for years to come. I have plans for "A Super Journey" about 7 years from where the story is currently at in its timeline. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, feel free to reach out to me on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, and SnapChat! My usernames are all the same.


	52. Social Media: #KarlenaRises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a prompt for you after reading this chapter. So can you write about the time when karlena first went public? I'd love to see the media's reactions, their fans/shippers' reactions (both Karlena shippers and SuperCorp shippers) and how Lena and Kara handled the media especially Kara. How'd she deal with them when she's now in the spotlight? What'd she say when she's asked "what's it like to be Lena Luthor's girlfriend?"? just something like that. No pressure though and it's ok if you don't feel like writing it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's better than nothing?

**ThemDanversTho**

[ #Karlena spotted in public ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/168214677105/themdanverstho-did-anyone-see-this-pic-from-catco)

Did anyone see this pic from Catco Mag yesterday?? #Karlena #KarlenaRises Sorry #SuperCorp @SunnyD_Kara @LenaLuthor 

Likes 2K    Comments 965

November 20

**ASuperAndALuthor** Nooooooooooooo. They’re just friends!

**MegsAndBacon** Sure, @ASuperAndALuthor, whatever helps you sleep at night. #KarlenaRises

**NC_Gurl** #SuperCorp for life

 

**CatCoPicGal**

[ A Wild #Karlena Spotting ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/168214797035/catcopicgal-not-that-im-a-stalker-but-i-snapped)

Not that I’m a stalker… but I snapped this on my lunch break today. #KarlenaRises

Likes 1M      Comments 5K

November 29

**SuperGirl1Fan** Still not enough proof

**JamieFamie** #KarlenaRises is my new favorite hashtag

**Daily_LoisLane** Interesting

 

**Cat Grant** @CatGrant ~ 1 December 2017

I will be in National City tomorrow for an exclusive interview you won’t want to miss.

 

@SchottsFired retweeted @CatGrant

You don’t want to miss this one, people! #KarlenavsSupercorp

@TheJimmyOlsen retweeted @CatGrant

Photography by yours truly. Stay tuned!

@AllAboutSupergirl retweeted @CatGrant

Is this what I think it is??? 

@ThemDanversTho retweeted @CatGrant

How many lesbians will be disappointed if all three of them are straight??

@JustLezzieThings retweeted @CatGrant

PLOT TWIST!!!! @GirlofSteel and @SunnyD_Kara have been dating this whole time and using @LenaLuthor as a distraction lmao

 

**Daily_LoisLane**

[ The Supers ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/168214945410)

While @CatGrant is having her little gossip party, @DailyPlanet has the scoop on @GirlofSteel coming to #Metropolis for a family team up! #SuperFam

Likes 8M     Comments 5M

December 1

**MagsSwags** Nice.

**BAMFvers** Harsh… I love it.

**AllAboutSupergirl** YAAASSSSS!!! But wait… if Supergirl is in Metropolis, then that means…

**ThemDanversTho** #KarlenaRises

**SunnyD_Kara** Have a great time interviewing @GirlofSteal

**SchottsFired** Looks like @SunnyD_Kara isn’t the only reporter in @GirlofSteel’s life

**BAMFvers** @SchottsFired Must you always try to start things?

**Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 1 December 2017

Salt in your coffee is not a great way to start the morning.

@TheJimmyOlsen replied to @SchottsFired

You deserved that one, buddy.

 

**CatCoWorldwide**

[ Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/168215123865)

We’ve got the first scoop! The battle between #Karlena and #SuperCorp has been going on for months. Check out today’s issue of CatCo Magazine to find out more information on National City’s latest power couple.

Likes 10M     Comments 5M

December 2

**SuperLove** OMG OMG OMG OMG IS THIS TRUE

**ThemDanversTho** BEST. DAY. EVER.

**LCorpJace** I just won $250 bucks

**ASuperAndALuthor** Is this why @GirlofSteel hasn’t been on social media lately? Heartbroken superhero??

**SuperFan69** I’m gonna need one of them to confirm before I believe it

**ThemDanversTho** @SuperFan69 1. Love the name. 2. @CatGrant literally interviewed Kara and Lena. What more proof do you need?

**SuperFan69** THIS COULD ALL BE FAKE! WE DON’T KNOW.

**Daily_LoisLane** Congratulations, you two!

**TheGayMatthews** Yup. If I didn’t believe it before, seeing Lois Lane comment on it helped.

 

**BAMFvers**

[ Kara and Lena ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/168215248370)

These two are sickeningly cute. Get me out of here. #Karlena #AnnoyingSister

Likes 150           Comments 65

December 13

**MagsSwags** Let them have their moment

**SunnyD_Kara** Thank you, Maggie!

**SchottsFired** Why can’t you go back to having your profile be public? I miss those days.

**BAMFvers** @LenaLuthor and @SunnyD_Kara haven’t even posted anything since before the Catco mag. Have you not seen that whole #KarlenaRises thing?

**LenaLuthor** I was actually thinking about posting something from last night…

**BAMFvers** I do not want to see any of those kind of pictures

**SunnyD_Kara** ALEX!

**Daily_LoisLane** @LenaLuthor do you really have those kind of pictures

**SunnyD_Kara** LOIS!

**LenaLuthor** I’m posting it now.

**SunnyD_Kara** LENA!

 

**LenaLuthor**

[ Girlfriends ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/168215397825)

Had a lovely dinner with the beautiful @SunnyD_Kara… It’s only been one month, but it feels like much longer. #Karlena #KarlenaRises #DateNight

Likes 10M           Comments 7M

December 13

**BAMFvers** @LenaLuthor, take good care of my sister.

**MagsSwags** Get it, Little Luthor

**ASuperAndALuthor** A small part of me will always be Team #SuperCorp, but they are so fucking adorable #KarlenaRises

**SuperFan69** Okay. Fine. I believe it.

**ThemDanversTho** YASSSSSSSSSSSSS BITCHESSSSSSS

**SunnyD_Kara** Oh! Okay! This picture. Yes! I love this one <3

 

**SunnyD_Kara**

[ Lena Luthor ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/168215485230)

Yes, it’s true. You can stop asking now. This amazing woman is my girlfriend. #KarlenaRises

Likes 7M           Comments 0

December 13

Comments Disabled

 

**GirlofSteel**

[ National City's New Power Couple ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/168215539520)

Congratulations to @LenaLuthor and @SunnyD_Kara! I’ve always been on team #Karlena. Sorry to have missed all of the fun while I was in Metropolis. #KarlenaRises

Likes 15M           Comments 0

December 15

Comments Disabled

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a narrative chapter to partner with this. What do y'all think?


	53. You Can Go Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something quick to hold things over until I have more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less than 2 years into their relationship. The Justice League was formed in the previous year. They are still just the founding members (Batman, J’onn, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash (Wally West), Hawkgirl, Green Lantern (John Stewart)), so Kara has had little to no involvement in anything they do. Again, I’m using the “Justice League” animated version of most of the DCEU characters - excluding J’onn, Superman, and Supergirl, obviously.

 

“I won’t be able to come to game night on Friday.” Lena and Kara are having a movie night at Kara’s apartment. A bowl of popcorn is on Lena’s lap, and she’s laying back against Kara’s front.

“Oh.” Kara only partially succeeds at not sounding disappointed. “We can reschedule it for a night that works better for you.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.” Lena adjusts her position to be able to see Kara’s face. “I’ll be at the next one.”

“Okay.” Kara smiles.

“I’ll actually be busy the entire weekend.” Her tone is apologetic.

“New project?” Kara asks with a spark of curiosity lighting up her expression.

“Something like that.”

“Will I get the scoop?” Kara wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

Lena chuckles lightly. “I’m afraid this won’t be something I can choose to make public. I’m working with a… client.” She straightens up in excitement as a thought comes to mind. “You may find it interesting in a non journalistic way, though.”

“I’m listening.” Kara sets the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table to give Lena her complete attention. Lena turns to fully face Kara. “We have a mutual non-disclosure agreement, so I can’t tell you specifics. I can tell you that she is working with the UN to better aide the relationship between them and the Justice League. She approached me, seeking help with some designs.”

“What kind of designs?”

“She gave me a thumb drive of them. I’ve looked through them, and I believe they will help with communication and travel for the League.”

“But what does that have to do with the UN?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. You know there have been some tensions since the Justice League was established. From what you’ve told me of Superman’s complaints, it sounds like a blown up jurisdiction debate.”

“So this, uh, client is just hoping to fix that by bribing them with gadgets?”

“Maybe, Kara. If the UN can have a legitimate conversation with the Justice League, maybe both sides can calm down a bit. I can see both sides of the argument.”

“My biggest issue is that the UN thinks the kinds of major threats the Justice League deals with will wait until they convene and vote. When J’onn first called the founding members for help, before they became the Justice League, they were needed right away. Had they waited for permission from the UN, more harm would have come from the invasion.”

“I understand that, Kara. I really don’t think it’s about the League needing permission. I think it’s more about accountability and knowing who is responsible for what. Some of the most powerful beings on this Earth are in that group. What happens if something goes wrong?”

Kara’s eyebrows pinch together in concern. “Does this woman think the Justice League is going to turn against Earth?”

“I don’t think she has that fear, Kara. She really seems to understand why having super powered people defending Earth is useful. From what she’s said, I believe she just wants a system in place that makes it easier for the Justice League and UN to come to an agreement.”

“By bribing them.”

Lena sighs. “Dr. Waller seems like she wants to bring everyone together.”

“Why seek out technology from the lead tech company if this is just about forging better relationships?”

“Because this is just a start. It’s no secret that L-Corp has a strong relationship with Supergirl. Perhaps there are people wanting to use that as an example.” Lena’s voice gains a defensive tone.

Kara thinks for a moment. “What if she knows L-Corp has tech at the Watchtower?”

“The Watchtower is not a known entity of the Justice League. The UN doesn’t know about it. Why would a scientist just trying to help know?”

Letting out a long breath, Kara lets her head drop to the back of the couch. “Maybe I’m letting my reporter side think too much.”

A relieved smile stretches across Lena’s face. “Nothing wrong with that.” She kisses Kara’s nose. “It’s a cute side of you - especially when you get really invested in a story… or when you bite your lip when you get really focused while typing.”

Kara smiles bashfully. “I might also have a protective streak when it comes to you.”

“Really?” Lena grins coyly. “I had no idea.”

Kara rolls her eyes before ducking her head down with a shy smile. “You know I’ll always protect you, right? I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena’s smile turns adoring. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

“Lena, I found out why that name sounded familiar.” Kara begins talking as soon as she crosses the threshold into her girlfriend’s office with a folder in her hand.

“Hello to you, to, Kara.” Lena raises an amused eyebrow as she stands to walk around her desk.

Kara’s expression remains stoic as she stops in front of her girlfriend, holding up the folder. “You can’t trust her, Lena.”

Lena crosses her arms, forcing herself to ignore the distance between them. “Who exactly are we talking about this time?”

Lowering her arm, Kara drops the folder onto the desk beside them, causing it to open. “Waller. I did some digging.”

Taking a deep breath, Lena prepares her response. “Kara -”

“No, Lena, listen. This isn’t about my connection to the league or any bias.”

Lena gestures with her hand for Kara to continue speaking.

Kara takes a stabilizing breath. “Batman has had a few issues with her in Gotham. I was speaking with Diana last night, and she mentioned it.”

At the mention of Diana’s name, Lena’s spine straightens. “You told me you were having a sister night last night.”

For a brief moment, Kara’s eyes leave Lena’s. When she looks back at her girlfriend, she finds shields up in the intense eyes before her. “I’m sorry,” Kara says on an exhale.

“You told the League.” It’s not a question.

“I just went to the tower to… I was worried, Lena. Ever since you told me about this project, I couldn’t get it out of my mind. I had to make sure it was safe.”

“Because a Luthor wouldn’t be asked to partake in anything related to the Justice League without ulterior motives?” Lena raises a challenging eyebrow, arms remaining crossed.

Kara’s mouth falls open in temporary shock. “Lena,” she admonishes. “You know that’s not at all how I think, or how anyone feels about you.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Lena’s arms uncross as she turns away from Kara to go back to her seat. “Of course, since Lex escaped a few months ago, everyone can go back to not trusting me.” She looks over her shoulder at Kara when she reaches her seat, her fingers resting on her desk.

“Lena.” Kara takes a step closer. “Where is this all coming from?” Her voice takes on a pleading aspect, but her tone retains the urgency of her fear for Lena’s safety. “National City… The world trusts you and L-Corp. You’ve been doing nothing but help people since you took over.”

Lena shakes her head slightly, looking down at the folder on her desk. “And yet you still sought out a second opinion instead of trusting me.” She looks back up at Kara, who is wearing a pleading expression. “Who else have you spoken to beside Mr. Wayne and Diana?”

Kara takes a breath before speaking. “Nobody, Lena. I just needed to know for what she -”

“We agreed to be honest with each other, Kara, and talk to each other instead of go behind the other’s back.” Her voice raises slightly, and she turns more fully toward Kara, pressing both hands on her desk as she leans over it with Kara standing on the other side. “You said that, Kara. _You_ wanted there to be no secrets between us.”

“I know, Lena. I wasn’t trying to go behind your back.”

“Then why didn’t you come to me instead of  lying about spending time with your sister and going off to the tower?”

“I - I…” Kara looks down at her feet as she takes a few moments to compose herself. She sighs before meeting Lena’s eyes again. “It’s not like that, Lena.”

“It’s been weeks since I told you about this project, Kara. You’ve barely spoken to me in that time.”

Kara stands straighter as she takes on a more defensive tone. “That’s not fair. I always give you the space you need when you become invested in a project.”

“Yes, and I appreciate that, Kara, but you’ve been different. Think about the conversations we’ve had since I told you that night. Can you even think of the last time we spent time together just the two of us, where you weren’t asking questions that you thought I wouldn’t realize were you trying to find out more information about Dr. Waller? Can you, honestly, look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you haven’t been investigating this project without my knowledge?”

Kara’s mouth opens and shuts several times. “Lena…” Her voice is smaller than before.

“I’m sorry, Kara, but I actually have a lot of work to finish today.” Lena’s face betrays nothing to Kara as she sits in her desk chair with her eyes on her laptop. Kara opens her mouth to speak, but Lena talks first. “You can go now.” She begins typing on her computer.

“Lena, I -” Kara’s emergency phone begins ringing.

Lena doesn’t see the sagging of defeat in Kara’s body. “Better take that.”

One second, Kara is tapping the communication link in her ear piece, and Supergirl is disappearing out of the window in the next.

* * *

Lena goes home that night, anticipating her girlfriend to come knocking on her door at some point. After her second glass of wine and accomplishing no work, she slams her laptop shut.

Reaching for her glass, she drinks half of the contents at once before slowly lowering her arm. She props her chin up on her free hand with her elbow on the kitchen island. Looking around her dimly lit kitchen, she’s hit with how deafening the silence has become. She takes another sip before tapping her fingers on the countertop, glancing toward the direction of her balcony. The sun is long gone, and she only has a few hours before she will need to wake again. She picks up her phone, her fingers finding Kara’s name of their own accord.

After allowing her thumb to hover over the call button for a moment too long, she sets the phone back down in favor of her wine glass.

Finishing the contents of her third glass, she decides to wait in bed.

The open balcony door in her bedroom creates a just cool enough to be uncomfortable draft, leading her to tuck her blanket all the way under her chin. Her eyes never leave the sign to Kara, a silent gesture of peace inviting her to come inside her home. She loses track of the time when she finally drifts off to a restless slumber.

* * *

It’s not the cold she first takes notice of, but the lack of warmth she’s grown accustomed to having in her bed. Without opening her eyes, she turns off her alarm, prolonging the moment where she opens her eyes to see an empty bed. Holding her breath, she creaks her eyes open. The breath falls heavily from her chest at the sight of the evidently unslept in side of the bed.

“I deserve that,” she admits, forcing herself out of bed.

She replays the harsh words they exchanged yesterday, getting ready and leaving for work in a blur filled with anxiety.

“Fuck me,” she mutters when she fails again to call Kara.

As to be expected, she is in a rotten mood when she shows up to her office, keeping her eyes trained ahead of her as she walks past her assistant’s empty desk. A voice inside of her is disappointed when there’s not even a note from Kara to be found.

“Yup. I definitely deserve that.”

After throwing her purse into her safe, she leaves her office to head right back to the elevator. A minute later, she’s walking into the lab being used for her research in collaboration with Dr. Waller.

She freezes just inside the lab. Her jaw slacks as she remains frozen, the door slowly clicking shut behind her.

Only her arm moves as she reaches into her pocket to grab her phone.

“Ah, Dr. Luthor.” A woman’s voice comes through the phone after the first ring.

Lena doesn’t react to the rarely used title. “Dr. Waller.” Her voice is cold and even.

There’s amusement hiding behind Dr. Waller’s tone. “I suppose you are at work, yes?”

“I am.”

“I do apologize for not giving you due warning, but we were in immediate need of your research. You’ll have to forgive me for using the clearance you so kindly provided me to that lab to take everything without letting you know.”

“I see.” Lena is still in a slight state of disbelief as her eyes take in the recently emptied lab.

“We do greatly appreciate all of the work you have done for us, Dr. Luthor. I look forward to further collaborations in the future.”

“That research was incomplete.” Lena finally finds control of her thoughts. “It’s next to useless for you at its current progress.”

“Next to useless… Not entirely. You’ve done fantastic work, Lena. The UN will be thanking you for years to come.”

Lena keeps the phone up to her ear for long moments after Dr. Waller ends the call. Slowly, she lowers the phone, turning to look around her lab.

A heavy sigh escapes her lips.

“Not sure I deserved that one.”

The CEO opts to lock herself in her office for the entirety of the day as she focuses on everything that she has allowed to fall by the wayside in favor of her abruptly ended project. With each hour that passes, she sneaks more and more glances at her phone.

When she no longer has natural light to work by, she decides to go home. On her way home, she attempts to type out a message to Kara.

_Hi, Kara._

She deletes that.

_Can we talk?_

She knows that will make Kara anxious.

_Are you coming over tonight?_

“That sounds rude, doesn’t it?”

_I missed you last night._

“Well, don’t I sound selfish.”

_I’m sorry._

That gets deleted.

_I know…_

“No.”

 _There was a lot that was said yesterday._ She bites her lip to think before adding more. _If you want space, I understand. I’m heading home now if you want to come over. I truly understand if you don’t._ Her fingers hover as she contemplates whether or not to add more. _Your entrance is open. Always._ Her driver pulls the car up to her building. _I love you._

“Here we are, Miss Luthor.”

Lena quickly shoves her phone into her purse to think about the message further once she is in the comfort of her home.

“Thank you, Lenny.”

With her anxiety pooled in her stomach, she decides to skip dinner. Again.

Once she’s back in bed, she has her tablet on her lap in an attempt to get work done. Her focus is drawn to her phone and the drafted message.

With a huff, she puts her tablet on nightstand and picks up her phone. “This is ridiculous. I should be able to send a fucking text message to my girlfriend.”

Her thumb stay frozen over the send button.

With a frustrated groan, she drops her phone to the bed. “Tomorrow.”

* * *

She wakes feeling more tired than when she fell asleep.

“No rest for the wicked, apparently.”

When her assistant comes in to announce a cancellation in her schedule, Lena sends her on a long lunch. She pulls up the latest documents from her CFO and COO.

Reaching toward the stack of papers on her desk to find a report she needs, she accidentally knocks over the entire stack.

“Of course,” she whispers with a heavy sigh before kneeling on the floor to gather the fallen papers. She stops moving when the fingers of her right hand find a blue folder. “Oh.” The documents in her left hand fall from her slack fingers back to the floor. “I never did…”

She looks around as if expecting Kara to be watching her before looking back at the folder in her hands. Standing back up, she resumes her seat, placing the closed folder on her desk with her hands resting on the desk on either side of it. After a few deep breaths, she carefully opens the folder.

It only takes several lines to be read before her eyebrows are raising. “Maxwell,” she says under her breath. “Why is that familiar?” She bites her thumb in thought as she continues to read through the research from Kara.

Her assistant is knocking on her door, making her realize that she has been absorbed in the folder for nearly two hours.

“Shit,” she mutters. “Come in, Jayme.”

* * *

“Yes, first thing tomorrow morning.” Lena is standing behind her desk, dictating the plans for a last minute press conference to her three assistants.

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jayme says as she takes notes on her tablet.

“In the meantime, we are not taking any correspondence from any press.” She takes a moment to look each one in the eye.

* * *

Lena walks up to the podium at exactly 8:00AM. The crowd is silent within seconds. She looks out at the gathering people for several moments before she begins speaking about the recent attack in Metropolis that her brother is being accused for.

She explains how she watched the firefighters and Superman put out the flames on her television with the rest of National City. With great confidence, she ensures everyone that there is absolutely no way Lex can get ahold of L-Corp funds. Everyone from his days of being CEO is long gone, and the offices in Metropolis have long been remodeled into hospitals or shelters. As she begins to speak about the future endeavors of L-Corp to continue helping people, something compels her to look to her left. Her breath catches in her throat when she finds a familiar face, a face she hasn’t seen in person for far too long.

Kara’s eyes widen, and for the briefest moment, Lena sees a reflection of everything she has felt over the past few days.

Then her ears are ringing.

There’s screaming coming from all around her smoke covers the surrounding area. The explosion has sent everyone running away from the stage, but one figure comes toward her. Lena coughs into her elbow, trying to find the stairs.

“Not so fast.” A vaguely familiar woman’s voice sounds before her.

She takes steps back as the woman walks through the smoke, pointing a gun at her. Lena coughs again. “You,” she says when recognition dawns on her.

“Oh, I’m so flattered that you remember me.” The tall redhead grins at her. “I’m not here to talk though.” She aims the gun at Lena’s head. “Your brother wants to send you a message.”

The gunshot fills her ears. Something crashes into Lena, taking her to the ground. The wind is knocked from her lungs.

There are more gunshots and shouting, but she feels nothing.

“Lena.”

A gasp of relief and shock escapes from Lena’s lips. “Kara!” She frantically rolls over to see Kara lying on her back next to her. “What happened?” She scoots closer to Kara. “Where did -” All of the air in her lungs leaves her, and her stomach drops. “Kara…” As if in a dream, she watches her owns hands go toward Kara’s stomach, where her hands are covered in blood in pressing against her stomach. “You were shot.” Lena doesn’t recognize her voice.

A strangled chuckle from Kara makes her stomach flex, and she winces at the pain. “It’s not the first time,” she stammers.

“Kara.” Lena tries to sound admonishing for her making bulletproof jokes right now, but it comes out strangled. “Why… How… What did you do that for?”

Kara stares into her eyes for a moment, letting everything she feels for Lena show. “Had to keep my promise.”

A tear rolls down Lena’s cheek. “I love you.”

Kara’s lips twitch into a small smile. “I love you.” Her eyes flutter close.

“No. No, you don’t.” Lena cups Kara’s cheek. “Stay with me, Kara. Keep your eyes open.”

“Lena!” Alex comes running up to them, immediately dropping to her knees on the opposite side of Kara. “We need to get her out of here.” She looks at Lena, but Lena’s eyes remain on Kara.

“Alex.” Kara’s voice is soft, and her eyes are still closed.

“I’m here, Kara. I need you to stay awake, okay?” Alex looks pointedly at Lena before speaking into her earpiece. “We need emergency evac, now!”

Leaning closer to her girlfriend, Lena continues to talk to her in an attempt to keep her awake.

“Lena, you -”

“I’m not leaving her.”

Neither the tone nor statement brings surprise from Alex. “You’re going to ride with Kara and me back to the DEO. We’ve got agents going after that woman.”

The immense look of relief that floods over Lena’s features brings a tight smile from Alex. “Alex…” Lena’s voice breaks.

“She’s going to be okay, Lena.”

Lena turns her gaze back to Kara without another word.

* * *

“Kara.” Lena runs her thumb along Kara’s cheek. “Kara, sweetheart, stay awake just a little longer, okay?” She looks across Kara, where Alex is sitting on the other side, attempting to stop the bleeding on the frantic ride to the DEO.

“We’re almost there, Kar.” Alex can’t meet Lena’s eyes. “I can’t stitch her up until the bullet is out.” Her voice drops as she admits to Lena.

“Then take it out.”

Finally, Alex pulls her eyes up to look at Lena, who sucks in a sharp breath at the pain in Alex’s eyes. “I can’t find it.”

Kara’s hoarse voice brings both of their attention immediately toward her.

“What was that, love?” Lena brushes back sweaty hair from Kara’s forehead.

She mumbles again.

Lena leans closer while Alex takes Kara’s hand in the hand that’s not holding the bandage to the wound. “30 seconds, Kara.”

A minute shake of Kara’s head brings both, Lena and Alex leaning closer with worried frowns. “I’m…” Kara inhales a ragged breath. “Said ‘m sorry.”

“No, Kara.” Lena shushes her, ignoring the warm tears tracing down her cheeks. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry you took a bullet meant for me. This is my -”

“No.” Kara’s voice is a little more firm. “Sorry ‘bout before.”

“Kara, no, we both -”

The van stops.

“We need to get her into the med bay immediately.” Alex assumes her DEO agent voice, pushing down her own turmoil for her sister and Lena.

“Lena…” Kara whispers as they pull her out of the van.

“I’m right here, Kara. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” A ghost of a smirk appears on Kara’s features.

Kara’s head falls to the side as she loses the battle with consciousness. Alex doesn’t bother to tell Lena to wait outside as they turn the corner into the med bay.

The people and movements are all a blur to Lena.

She doesn’t know how long she stands in the corner, staring at the unmoving form on the sun bed. Apart from Alex keeping her in the corner of her vision, she is left alone. Alex’s internal mantra becomes one of telling herself that this is not her sister’s blood covering her hands. So far into auto pilot she is that she doesn’t completely comprehend the commands she gives out to the other medical staff.

Three neverending hours later, Alex tapes a bandage over the freshly stitched wound. Her hands rest on the edge of the table as her eyes watch the faint rise and fall of Kara’s chest. The other agents clean and exit the room in silence, all sending one last look at the three women left in the room.

“Danvers?”

Alex doesn’t look away from her sister.

Slowly, Maggie walks up to stand beside her girlfriend. She places a hand on Alex’s lower back. “Alex,” she whispers. Alex’s grip on the edge of the bed tightens. Maggie glances at Lena still frozen in place. “Let’s go get you cleaned up and bring back some clothes for Kara to change into, okay?” She rubs her hand on Alex’s back, giving her time to respond.

With a faint nod, Alex loosens her grip on the bed. “We cut up her favorite cardigan.” Her voice sounds distant to her own ears.

Maggie’s lips quirk at that. “Then we better find her something comfy to wear… and you need to drink some water before you end up on the floor.”

Reluctantly, Alex lets go of the bed. After a deep breath, she takes a decisive step back from the bed and looks up at Maggie. “Thanks for coming.”

“Anytime, Danvers.”

Alex turns her attention to Lena. “You should get some -”

“I’ll be fine.” Lena’s voice has shifted to her full on CEO mode.

“Lena…” Maggie tries.

“Don’t.” Lena meets Maggie’s eyes.

The pain Maggie sees in Lena’s eyes is a memory of what she felt when Alex was kidnapped. She nods in understanding. “We’ll bring you back something to eat.”

Lena doesn’t say anything as she turns her focus back to Kara.

When Lena can no longer heard their footsteps down the hall, she straightens her spine before taking painfully slow steps toward the sunbed. She reaches up a hand to touch the pale skin around the bandage.

“I promise,” she whispers.

* * *

“The bullet was like nothing I’ve ever seen. It was designed to not only seek out bone, but to break apart on impact. It was like a spider clinging to her spine.” Alex shows Maggie the x-ray.

“And that was meant for Lena?”

Alex nods.

“Does she know.”

A shake of the head is her answer.

“Lena would have been paralyzed.”

Alex sighs. “Until Kara gets her powers back… she is paralyzed.”

Maggie’s eyes widen, and her jaw goes slack. “She… How bad?”

“I can’t be too sure until she’s completely awake, but it’s looking like it affected both of her legs.”

“How long until she gets her powers back?”

Alex looks away from Maggie, in the direction of where her unseen sister lays. “If she gets them back.”

* * *

Only with copious amounts of begging in favor of it being what Kara would want, Alex and Maggie get Lena to eat at least once a day over the next three days. She refuses to leave Kara’s side. Alex spends most of her days in the med bay, and she and Maggie take turns staying the night with Lena. J’onn updates them that the Justice League has captured Giganta, but she isn’t giving up any information on the latest group with with she’s involved. No sign of Lex or any of the other villains in the group have been spotted.

Alex goes to change the bandage on Kara’s bullet wound on the third night.

“Lena, look,” Alex says gently so as not to raise Lena’s hopes that Kara is awake.

With forced calm, Lena stands to see that the wound has completely healed. “Is she supposed to heal that fast without her powers?”

“No.” Alex’s voice takes on a hint of curiosity. She bites her lip in thought as her hand slowly reaches to pick up a scalpel.

Lena watches her for a moment as Alex appears to be having an internal debate. “Do it.” Alex looks up at her in mild surprise. “She would want you to find out.”

Alex nods without a word before lowering the blade to her sister’s forearm. She holds in her breath before pressing it against the skin. The tip of the scalpel chips off to land on the floor. “Oh.” She stares at the broken tool. “That answers that.”

“Why isn’t she awake?” It’s the question neither of them have wanted to ask.

Swallowing heavily, Alex looks up at Lena. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Two days later, there’s an attack on the DEO by some escaped aliens. Alex rushes out of the med bay, instructing Lena to stay there.

The fighting is happening on the further side of the building, so Lena can hear nothing apart from the emergency alarm sounding. After 30 minutes of thinking of all the scenarios that would lead to her having to protect her unconscious girlfriend, the alarm stops. She lets out a sigh of relief, and turns to check on Kara.

“We should really talk to your sister about making these beds more comfortable.” She runs her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I know you can’t feel sore, but I know how much you like a comfy mattress.” She smiles fondly. “Sometimes I think that’s the only reason you always sleep over.” Her smile lessens slightly. “I know I make that joke all of the time… What do you think about us moving in together?” She tangles their fingers together. “I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while… Never thought I would work up the nerve to ask… I just -”

“I’m sure she would say ‘yes.’”

Lena throws a small, grateful smile over her shoulder as Alex walks into the room. “Everything all taken care of?”

“All clear.” Alex walks to stand beside Lena, examining Kara closely.

“She didn’t miss anything too fun, did she?” Lena’s tone falls just short of an attempt at playful conversation.

Alex shakes her head. “It was handled easily.”

“Hey, Alex. I heard what happened. Are you okay?” Maggie joins them.

“Just an escape attempt.” Alex shrugs. “It was mostly taken care of by the time I got there.”

Maggie nods in approval. “How is she?”

“No change.” Alex lifts a hand to her ear as Winn’s voice come through the communications link. “On my way.” She turns to Maggie. “Mind keeping an eye out here while I go back to command.”

“Sure, yeah, no problem.” Maggie smiles encouragingly.

It’s several moments of silence before Maggie speaks again.

“Has there been any indication that she’s getting better?”

Lena shakes her head as she looks over at Maggie. “She’s not responding to anything, but Alex can’t figure out what’s keeping her asleep.” She looks back at Kara.

Maggie nods slowly, staring closely at Kara. “You must be tired, no? With the excitement of the escape, perhaps a lie down would be suitable.”

Shaking her head, Lena walks over to her bag that Alex had picked up for her on the first day she stayed there. “I’m fine.” She bends down as she begins to dig inside of it.

“You don’t look fine. Let me take you home.”

Lena stands and turns to see Maggie now right in front of her. “Maggie, I’ve already told you I’m not leaving her.”

Maggie takes a step closer. “Lena, I insist you come with me.”

Clenching her jaw, Lena moves to step around Maggie without comment.

“Lena.” Maggie’s wraps around Lena’s arm, forcing her to stop walking before she can go around Maggie. “Come with me.”

There’s something in Maggie’s voice that sends Lena’s blood running cold. “Let me go.” She speaks slowly and clearly.

Lena’s phone begins to ring on the table beside Kara, and she begins to walk away again, but Maggie’s grip tightens. “Leave it.”

“What are you doing?” Maggie’s tightening grip brings a slight grimace of pain to Lena’s face, but she quickly masks it. She opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by Maggie.

“If you scream, you will regret it.”

Lena lifts her chin defiantly. “ Who are you?”

“Lena!” Alex shout sounds from somewhere down the hall.

“Time to go.” Maggie tugs on Lena’s arm, reaching for the gun on her belt.

Running footsteps can be heard coming down the hallway. “Alex!” Lena calls out as she tries to pull her arm free.

“What did I say?” Maggie growls at her, tugging her closer.

Alex barges into the room to see Lena being held by Maggie, who has a gun pointed at her head. She points her own weapon at Maggie. “Whoever you are, drop the gun!”

The laugh that falls from Maggie’s lips is not familiar in the slightest. “Do you really think you are in a position to make commands, Agent Danvers?” She grins. “I will be leaving with Miss Luthor and delivering her to my employer.”

“Like hell you will.” Alex’s voice and stance are firm.

“Alex, don’t do anything stupid.” Lena sneaks a glance at Kara before meeting Alex’s eyes again. “She’d be devastated if anything happened to you.”

“Ditto.” Alex’s eyes don’t leave the imposter standing behind Lena.

“Listen to her, Agent Danvers,” the imposter sounds like Maggie again. “I have just come for this one… for now.”

“You’re not going anywhere with her.” Alex’s finger flexes over the trigger. “I’m not letting you.”

“Well… the solution to this problem is quite simple then, don’t you think?” Before Alex can react, the Maggie imposter points her gun at Alex and pulls the trigger.

“Alex!” Lena struggles in the grip when she feels the gun no longer pressed against her head, but she doesn’t finish the word before she’s knocked onto the floor. She pushes her hand under herself and rolls over to see the Maggie imposter being held up against the wall.

By Kara.

Kara has one hand wrapped around her neck, and the imposter’s feet are several feet off the ground as she scratches at Kara’s hand with both of hers. Her eyes are tinted red and narrowed.

A quick glance to her left shows Lena that Alex is safe and also staring at the scene before them.

“K-Kara,” Lena whispers. Kara doesn’t react. “Kara,” she says louder.

That snaps Alex out of her shock. “That’s not Maggie. She called me from the station.” She looks at Lena. “That’s why I came running back.”

Lena pushes herself up from the floor, and they both begin walking toward Kara. “Kara?”

No response.

Other DEO agents come running into the room with weapons drawn. They train their weapons on the imposter when they stop.

“Kara, turn her over to us,” Alex states firmly, but softly.

Kara’s jaw clenches.

Alex looks at Lena in concern. Lena steps up beside Kara, carefully reaching out a hand to place it on Kara’s shoulder. The imposter is barely struggling in Kara’s grip anymore. “Kara… It’s okay. You’re okay.” Kara’s arm shakes slightly. “I’m right here,” she whispers for Kara’s ear only.

In an instant, Kara’s entire body sages, and the Maggie imposter falls to the ground, coughing heavily, but is immediately swarmed and captured by agents. Kara turns and falls into Lena’s arms. “You kept your promise,” she whispers into the crook of Lena’s neck.

“I did.”

“I’m so sorry about what I said before. I just don’t want to risk anyone hurting you, and I went about it the wrong way, and I’m so -”

“Kara, stop.” Lena hugs her tighter. “I’m sorry for making you think that there was ever a reason not to trust me.”

“I do trust you, Lena.”

“I love you so much, Kara.”

“And I love you, Lena.”

“Where’s -”

“She’s right here.” Lena takes a step back and loosens her grip on Kara, turning her just in time to see Alex walking up to them after the DEO agents have cleared out of the room.

“Kara,” Alex says as she pulls her little sister into a hug.

“How long have -”

“Don’t worry about that right now, Kara.” She rubs her back. “You’re back now. That’s what matters.” She smiles over Kara’s shoulder at Lena. “And I think there’s someone that wants to ask you something.”

“What?” Kara pulls back to look at her sister in confusion. Wordlessly, Alex turns her sister toward Lena, whose eyebrows nearly disappear into her hairline.

“Maggie should be here. I’ll be back.” Alex gives her sister a subtle shove toward Lena. With Kara’s back to her, she sends a knowing look at Lena.

“Oh,” Lena says as Alex leaves the room.

“That’s not like her to just leave me after something like this. What’s going -”

“Will you move in with me?” Lena manages to blurt out the question in true Kara Danvers fashion.

Kara’s mouth falls open, and her eyes go wide. “Uh - You - I - I - We - Did you just…” She shakes her head to finish her stammering. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Lena eyes take on a fearfully hopeful shine.

“Yes.” Kara’s answering smile eases away the tension of the past week from Lena’s shoulders. Before Lena can say anything, Kara is holding her in a fierce hug. “Yes, Lena, of course.”

Lena smiles into the embrace. “Kara, we should still -”

“Talk? I know.” Kara sighs. “We will… later.”

“Promise?” Lena asks with a smile.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena & Kara had a fight (can be anything, about Lex or Lillian or something else). Before they could patch up, Kara is called away for Supergirl stuff. So, Lena worries but they are not talking to each other and doesn't know Kara blew her powers. Lena attends a ceremony or another the next day or two and Kara attends as a reporter. They get attacked, Kara protects Lena from falling objects & gets hurt badly and they patch things up while trying to keep Kara awake. Of course, they are saved and fluffs issues. Can be in the same timeline, like a flashback or a stand alone.


	54. There Were Two*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post a chapter a day for every day this week! Let's go!

 

“Alex!” Kara calls as she knocks on the door to her sister’s apartment.

Maggie opens the door to see Kara grinning and holding pizza. “Hey, Kara.” She steps back to let her sister-in-law into the apartment. “Alex is in the bathroom.”

Kara sets the pizza on the counter before turning to look at Maggie with a confused tilt of her head. “I thought you were working tonight.”

“Oh, I am.” Maggie chuckles. “Don’t worry, I  won’t be crashing sister night. Alex text me to let me know we were out of ice cream, so I stopped by on my break.”

“Oh, okay.Why didn’t she text me since I was on my way over?”

Maggie shakes her head in amusement. “I wasn’t going to ask.” She shrugs. “I’m heading back to the station. You two have fun!” She hugs Kara on her way out.

“Thanks!”

Kara takes the pizza to the coffee table before settling on the couch to wait for her sister.

**Lena:** I’m leaving the balcony unlocked for you. Have fun with your sister!

**Kara:** Thanks! I’ll see you tonight!  <3

She turns the volume off and sets it on the coffee table just as her sister walks out of the bedroom.

“Hey,” Alex says as she walks to the kitchen. “I’m in the mood for hot chocolate. Do you want some?” She speaks as she begins to make some.

Kara eyebrows pinch together as she looks at her sister’s back. “It’s like 90 degrees out tonight.”

Alex shrugs. “So you don’t want some?”

“Well, I guess I’ll have some.”

“So what do you want to watch?” 

Kara watches Alex open the freezer, where she can see at least five containers of ice cream over Alex’s shoulder. “I was thinking we could start season five of  _ Sense8 _ .” 

Alex pulls out one of the tubs of ice cream, eats a couple of spoonfuls, and puts the tub back into the freezer. “That’s fine with me.” She grabs a couple of plates and napkins. “Maggie never wants to watch it.”

“Lena and I haven’t found shows to watch together yet.”

“You’re barely out of the honeymoon phase though. Have you two even managed to actually pay attention to an entire movie?”

Kara’s eyes widen as she shifts awkwardly on the couch. “Um.” She accepts the mug Alex hands to her before she joins Kara on the couch. “We, um…” Kara clears her throat.

Alex laughs after taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She sets the mug on the coffee table, so she can put pizza on her plate. “We haven’t really talked about that.”

It’s a long moment of Alex chewing her pizza before Kara responds. “That?”

“Yeah,” Alex says after swallowing. “Ever since the first time you two finally had sex, you haven’t told me much else.”

Kara serves pizza as she digests what her sister is saying. “No, but… we’ve never exactly gone into details with each other before.”

“No harm in starting now.” Alex contentedly eats her pizza.

Using her full mouth to gain time to figure out what to say, Kara turns the TV to Netflix. “I guess, no… We don’t really focus on movies or anything if we’re watching in bed together, but sleepovers don’t happen as often as I would like.”

“It’s really impressive that you two get any nights together at all.”

Kara only nods slowly. 

Alex finishes her pizza and gets more. “Do you think you two will get married?”

Kara nearly chokes on her pizza. “Woah.” She clears her throat and takes a drink before speaking again. “It’s only been a few months, Alex.”

“Well…” Alex shrugs.

“It’s too early to be thinking about that.” Kara takes another bite of her pizza. “I don’t even know… She hasn’t… We haven’t… This is all still new.”

“You two are great together.”

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara smiles at her sister.

They watch an episode as they finish their pizza. Alex sets her plate down and stands up to go to the kitchen. “Do you want ice cream?”

Kara laughs and pauses the show. “I’ve never said ‘no’ to ice cream.”

Alex brings back a pint of ice cream for each of them and curls back up on the couch. “So,” she says around a mouthful of ice cream, “how is she?”

“Really?” Kara’s eyes go wide. 

“Yes, really.”

“Um…” Kara pokes her spoon at her ice cream. “Good.”

“Just good?”

“Okay… Really good.”

“Really good?” Alex smirks.

Kara sighs, dropping her spoon into her ice cream. “She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever been with, and our relationship… it’s just felt so natural since the beginning. With every new aspect that’s been added to our relationship ever since we’ve met, we’ve just added it without question, and it’s felt… normal.” She glances at her sister. “I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“No, no. I get it.” Alex pauses in her ice cream eating. “I really do.”

They settle onto the couch with another show as they resume eating their ice cream. After a few moments, they switch flavors before talking again with something they have already seen playing in the background.

With the ice cream and hot chocolate finished, Alex soon begins yawning. “I think I’m going to have to call it, Kar.”

Kara rolls her head to the side to catch the end of another yawn of Alex’s. “Long day?”

“Something like that.” Alex combs her fingers through her hair before sitting up and stretching. She turns the TV off. 

They quickly clean their mess. “Is it okay if I use your window?” Kara gestures toward the window with her head and pulls her glasses off her face. 

Alex sends her a knowing smile. “Going to Lena’s?”

Looking down, Kara bites her lip. “Yeah.”

With a laugh, Alex pulls her sister in a hug. “Have a good night, Kara.”

“You too, Alex.” Kara returns the hug enthusiastically. “Tell Maggie I…” She cocks her head as something on the edge of her senses catches her attention, but pushes herself to finish her sentence so as not to worry her sister. “Well we already said ‘hello’ earlier, but tell her again anyways.” She chuckles slightly as she pulls back from the hug.

“Will do.” Alex smiles. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Alex.” She smiles at her sister before turning toward the window. The sound catches her attention again. Within a second, she’s put her Kara Danvers clothes in her purse, and Supergirl is standing there. She smiles over her shoulder at her sister.  _ There it is, again,  _ she thinks. “I’ll see you Monday,” she says a touch breathlessly, realizing what it is that she heard.

Alex tilts her head, but doesn’t question the curious look on her sister’s face. “Fly safe, okay?”

“I will.” She’s gone in a heartbeat.

* * *

Supergirl lands on the balcony outside of Lena’s bedroom. She turns to look back out the way she came from Alex’s apartment, using her x-ray vision to see it from across the city. 

“Kara?” Lena joins her out on the balcony. “What are you doing?” She places a hand on her girlfriend’s lower back as she continues to look out over the city.

It’s a long moment before she gets any reaction. “There were two of them,” Kara whispers.

“What was that?” Lena moves closer, concern spreading on her features.

“There were two.” She looks at Lena over her shoulder. “I heard two heartbeats.”

Lena tits her head and grabs Kara’s hand. “What do you mean?”

“Alex is pregnant.”

Whatever Lena thought she could have meant, that was far from it. “Oh.” She attempts to figure out what to say. “And you heard the baby?’

Kara nods slowly.

“What did Alex say?”

She turns back to look out at the city. “She didn’t say anything.”

“I… heard the heartbeat… and just left.”

“You just left?”

“I was already on my way out when I heard it.” She pauses. “I’m pretty sure she saw something on my face… but she didn’t say anything.”

“Why don’t we get you out of this suit and lay down, okay?”

Kara only nods and allows Lena to pull her inside the penthouse. She changes into pajamas in silence while Lena makes her tea. They settle on the bed together before Lena speaks again.

“Did - Did you know she was trying to have a baby?”

“I - No. I knew she was… interested in kids. Before the wedding, Alex and Maggie had talked about the possibility, but…” Kara eyebrows pinch together.

Lena shifts closer, so their sides are pressed together. She grabs Kara’s hand and rubs her thumb over her knuckles. “She hasn’t talked to you about it since?” Her tone is gentle.

Kara shakes her head. “No. She hasn’t said anything about children at all. Do you think…” She stares at their joined hands. “She didn’t feel like she could talk to me about this.”

“Kara.” Lena squeezes her hand and pulls it into her lap. “That’s not true. You two are closer than any other two people I have ever seen. I don’t think there’s anything she wouldn’t feel like she could divulge to you.” She watches several emotions run across Kara’s features. “This may just be something that she is waiting to tell you - something that stays between the two of them for now.”

Pursing her lips in thought, Kara thinks about that. She’s still looking down at their hands. “But I could hear the heartbeat.”

“I’m willing to bet that your super hearing must have slipped her mind.” Lena bends her head down to try to get Kara to look at her. “She also might not know that the baby has a heartbeat yet.”

“Oh.” Kara’s voice is small, but she finally looks up at Lena. “Should I tell her that the baby has a heartbeat now? That I know?”

Lena shakes her head. “Let her come to you.” She takes a deep breath. “She may be waiting to make sure the pregnancy actually takes. I can’t imagine how difficult it would be to tell people that you are having a baby, but then have to tell them that it didn’t work out.”

“Oh… Yeah… That makes sense.” She frowns slightly. “I probably would have bought all kinds of toys and clothes if she told me…”

That brings a laugh from Lena. “Those two are also against people making a fuss over them, so maybe they’re trying to prolong that.”

“Good point.” Kara chuckles. “So what do I do?”

“Well…” Lena turns to face Kara. “Right now, how about we lay down, and you let me hold you?”

Kara gives her a full smile. “Can we watch a movie?”

“Sure, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Since you're asking and because I am feeling extra fluffy: "Alex & Maggie decide to have a child together through artificial insemination, in secret of people. Kara is the first one to know it worked by hearing the heartbeat, Lena is there with her to help her decide how to deal with that information."
> 
> As always, check out other stuff I'm working on all over the place: likemeseries.com, @catarinaelibeth (on tumblr), @thebechshow (on instagram)


	55. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a drunk Lena prompt. Would love to see Lena's first trip to the gaylien bar where she gets drunk because she's so nervous about being a Luthor in an alien bar.
> 
> Drunk lena!
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place a few months after “Take Your Time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2/5 of my SuperCorp Week

 

_ Lena, I promise. No one will say anything hateful to you. _

The last free Luthor replays Kara’s words over and over again in her head as she anxiously taps her fingers on the tabletop. Kara’s hand finds its way to rest on her thigh, and she turns away from watching Alex and Maggie play pool several feet away from their table. She raises an eyebrow in question.

“You’re going to tap a hole in the table.” Kara smiles to remove any sting from the words.

“Oh.” Lena curls her fingers into a fist.

“We can leave if you want.”

Lena shakes her head. “We only just got here, and not everyone is here yet.”

“Are you sure?”

Placing her hand on top of Kara’s, Lena smiles gratefully at her girlfriend. “I’m fine, really. I promise.”

“Okay, but tell me if you are uncomfortable, and we will leave. Okay?”

“My hero.” Lena places a kiss on her cheek.

“That wasn’t really an agreement.” Kara laughs with a playful eye roll.

“Lena!” Maggie appears across the table from them with a tray of drinks. “I got something I thought you might need.” She pushes a shot glass toward Lena.

Lena quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“You don’t have to -”

“It’s fine, Kara.” Without breaking eye contact with Maggie, Lena picks up the drink, nodding her head toward the tray.

With a half grin, Maggie picks up her own shot. “To Lena’s first night at the alien bar.”

Lena brings the shot to her lips and down it without even a hint of a grimace. “Not bad,” she compliments.

Maggie nods in approval. “Not bad at all.”

“Here, try this one.” Alex slides another drink toward Lena. “Take it easy though. It’s a bit strong. You’ll wanna pace this one.”

“I assure you, Agent Danvers, an impeccable alcohol tolerance is one of the Luthor traits I happened to take with me.”

Alex laughs and takes a sip of her own drink. “If you say so, Luthor.”

“Hey, guys!” Winn calls cheerfully as he sits at their table with James not too far behind.

While the rest of the group talks, Lena leans toward Kara. “This practically tastes like nothing.”

Kara hums thoughtfully, reaching forward to take a sip of Lena’s drink. “Oh. Weird. Maybe that’s what she meant by it being strong. Cause you can drink a lot of it and not realize there’s alcohol.”

“Interesting.” Lena takes another, larger sip before turning to the rest of the group. “So what does an average night here for all of you look like?”

“A lot of this.” Alex holds up a beer before taking a drink. 

“At some point, I kick everyone’s butt at pool,” Maggie adds.

They joke and talk about their days while Lena finishes three more drinks. 

Lena sets her newly empty shot glass down after a round with the rest of the group and places her hand on Kara’s thigh. She pats it a few times as if to reaffirm that Kara is in fact next to her. 

“What pants are you wearing?” She nearly falls onto Kara due to how far she leans over to look under the table at Kara’s pants. Kara’s eyes go comically large. “Why are they so soft?” She proceeds to rub her palm on Kara’s pants. 

“Um, they’re just slacks.” Kara tries to ignore the amused grin coming from Maggie and the raised eyebrow from her sister.

Lena hums thoughtfully before resting her head on Kara’s shoulder with a content sigh. “They feel nice.”

“Thanks,” Kara says with a chuckle.

“Hey, Lena.” All eyes turns to Alex. “Kara never did tell me how the self-defense lessons went after the first one.”

Kara’s mouth opens and closes a few times while Lena buries her face in Kara’s shoulder to hide her laughter.

“Do I even want to know?” Alex’s eyes flick back and forth between them.

Maggie leans forward on her elbows. “Does this have anything to do with how you two finally got together?” She shares a look with Alex. “A story neither of you have told us by the way.”

“No,” Kara answers. “That has nothing to do with it.”

Lena forces her head up from Kara’s shoulder. “The reason she never told you anything more about the self defense lesson was that there were no more after the first.”

“What? Why?” Alex’s gaze turns to Kara in mild shock.

“Umm…” Kara suddenly finds something very interesting in her glass.

“Yes, Kara.” Lena rests her chin on Kara’s shoulder, so she can look at her. “Why was that?” She smirks as her voice drops an octave.

Kara mumbles something under her breath.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Winn asks.

With an aggrieved sigh, Kara makes herself look up at her friends. “It wasn’t as easy as I thought it was going to be, okay!”

Lena is holding in her laughter, while everyone else is staring at them for further explanation. 

“One of you two care to elaborate?” Alex asks.

Resting her cheek on Kara’s shoulder, Lena turns to look at Alex with a lazy smile. “Our first lesson was just about basic form.The second time she dragged me out there for another lesson, she decided some hand to hand and rolling around would be a good idea.”

“I never said ‘rolling around,’” Kara counters.

Lena continues as if she didn’t hear her. “She tried to teach me some hold, and she got a little distracted, punched herself in the face, and became so embarrassed that she couldn’t talk for ten minutes.”

After a second of staring at Kara, everyone bursts into laughter. Kara hides her face behind both hands, which only encourages more laughter. Bringing her lips to Kara’s ear, Lena whispers, “At least I didn’t tell them the rest of it.”

“Shh,” Kara tries to wave Lena off of her,but Lena presses a kiss just behind her ear. Kara squeaks in response. “Stop that,” she hisses.

“Or what?” Lena’s voice is hot against her ear and sends a shiver down Kara’s spine. “Hmm, you okay there, Supergirl?”

“Hey!” Alex’s sudden outburst gets their attention. “Big sister right here.” She points to herself when they both look at her. 

“Let them have their fun.” Maggie nudges Alex with her elbow.

“How about another round?” James stands.

“Lena, why don’t you come show us if all those math skills you have can help you in pool.” Maggie gestures toward the table behind them.

Lena runs her fingers along Kara’s inner thigh. “Oh, I’m not very athletic, I’m afraid.” She smirks when she feels Kara fidgeting under her touch. “Physical activity isn’t my forte.” She throws a side glance at Kara. “Unless it’s in the bedroom, of course.”

Kara’s backs straightens. Alex chokes on her beer. Maggie grins at both of them. Winn’s eyes go wide.

Lena moves her fingers up higher on Kara’s thigh.

“Whatever you’re doing with your hand, Luthor, cut it out.” Alex glares at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Agent Danvers.”

Lena’s fingers press up further. “I want to play pool.” Kara stands just before Lena’s fingers can get any higher. She helps Lena stand to go to the pool table. 

The six of them gather around the pool table. Alex and Maggie team up against Kara and Lena while the boys watch. 

“Hang on,” Lena says as Kara sets up to take her shot. She places one hand on Kara’s forearm, and the other presses against Kara’s lower back. Pressing her chest against Kara’s side, Lena brings her lips right next to Kara’s ear. “I know you know physics,” Lena whispers, “but I needed an excuse.” The hand on Kara’s back slides slower until it’s resting just at the top of Kara’s butt.

Kara clears her throat. 

“Take your shot, Kara,” Alex nearly groans. 

“I’m going to get another drink.” As she steps away to give Kara space, Lena slides her hand down Kara’s backside. 

Kara misses sends the ball flying off the table when she feels Lena’s hand on her. “Another drink?” She asks Lena.

“Mmhmm,” Lena grins at her. “Want to join me?”

“I’ll go with you,” Maggie offers and begins walking with her before Lena can protest.

Maggie stops Lena from ordering another one of the strong drinks she has already had two of, but can’t stop her from ordering a scotch for the whole group. When they bring the drinks back, Lena immediately returns to Kara’s side. James and Winn are now playing pool. 

“Hey, I missed you,” Lena says with a coy smile. She loops a finger into one of Kara’s belt loops and tugs her closer. 

“You were gone for a minute.” Kara is wearing an adoring smile as she says this.

“And I didn’t get to touch you that entire time I was gone.” Lena puts a finger from her other hand through another loop to turn Kara to face her, pulling her close until their hips are touching.

Kara sneaks a glance at their friends, but none of them seem to be paying attention to them. “Is that the only reason you missed me?”

Lena shakes her head. 

“Oh really?”

Lena nods.

“Are you going to tell me what else you missed?”

Lena purses her lips in thought. After a moment, a mischievous smile spreads across her face. She presses her body against Kara’s, but moves her head to the side just before their lips can get close to each other. “I always miss you when I’m not with you.”

Kara’s breath catches in her throat. With their faces over each other’s shoulders, Lena easily hears Kara’s reaction, and that brings a wider smile to her face. “You do?”

“Mmhmm.” Lena kisses below Kara’s ear before stepping back completely from Kara to create about a foot of space between them. She smirks at the conflicting emotions running across Kara’s face as she seems unsure whether she wants to reclose the distance between them or not.

A peanut bounces off of Kara’s head, but she doesn’t appear to notice.

“Lovebirds!” Alex teases.

Kara’s eyes go wide, and Lena looks down at her feet.

Maggie elbows Alex in the ribs. “Don’t say that word,” she whispers.

“What word?” Winn asks.

“How about another round?” Lena suggests.

“We haven’t finished this one.” Maggie points to Lena’s untouched scotch with her nearly full beed.

“Oh.” Lena stares at the glass with a focused gaze. “Weird.” She shrugs, picks up the glass, and downs the contents before anyone can realize what she is doing.

Alex moves around to stand beside Kara. “So much for her being anxious to be here.”

“Yeah.” Kara nods as she continues to watch her girlfriend. “I think I should get her to stop drinking now.” She takes the empty glass from Lena.

“You don’t say,” Alex mumbles under her breath.

“Hey, Lena.” Kara smiles as Lena turns to look at her. “Wanna go sit down?”

Lena takes her time to look Kara up and down before she answers. “Sit down on what exactly?”

“Um, a chair?”

Kara hears Maggie spit out a sip of her beer, and Alex turns her back on the two of them.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lena runs her hands up Kara’s arms. “It’s amazing how you’re so thin, but you’re just all muscle.” She squeezes Kara’s biceps for good measure.

“Yeah, thank the sun for that.” Kara glances around to make sure no one can overhear them incase Lena says something about her other identity.

Lena takes in a deep breath and lets it out in a breathy sigh. “You know…” She slides her hands to press against Kara’s chest as she leans in close to whisper, “I really appreciate everything the sun does for you.” 

Kara has no response for that.

“Wanna know a secret?” Lena looks up at her through hooded lids.

“Sure.”

“I appreciate everything about you.” She takes a step closer to Kara. “Even if there was no sun involved.”

“Good to know.”

Lena bites her lip, looking down at her hands. “Although… I would never complain about the perks of what the sun does for you.” She begins playing with the collar of Kara’s shirt. “Some things do come in handy sometimes.” She pops open the top button of Kara’s shirt.

“Lena!” Kara bring a hand to cover Lena’s before they can undo any more buttons. “What are you doing?”

“I just thought your shirt would look better on the floor of my bedroom.”

Kara looks around again to make sure they don’t have an audience. “We aren’t in your bedroom,” she whispers.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunch together as she looks around where they are. “Oh,” she says with a slight pout. “Why not?”

“We came out to the bar tonight.” 

“That doesn’t sound like me.” Lena attempts to seem serious.

“Well it’s your first time here.” Kara watches her in concern.

“Oh. Okay. That makes a little more sense.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Is that a proposition?” Lena purrs out without hesitation.

Kara narrows her eyes in suspicion. “I don’t know… You’re pretty drunk.”

“Hmm,” Lena hums as she brings her lips within centimeters of Kara’s. “I’m never too drunk to know I want you.”

Kara’s mouth goes dry. “Um.” She clears her throat and looks at her sister. “I’m going to take Lena home.”

“Sounds fun,” Lena comments.

The laughter of the group follows them out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in need of some short prompts that can be written in under 2k words. To those of you that requested the kidnapping story from ch. 40, I have been working on it for a few months. I'm hoping to have it done by the end of the month.


	56. Promise*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara crashed on Earth when she was six. She climbed out of her pod on her own, and someone later found her wandering in the woods. While in an orphanage, she makes a special friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of this week of SuperCorp... I'm still open to prompts and always reading your comments. I have some that I'm working on, but they are a little long, so I won't be getting to them any time soon. If you have something short and simple, I can probably get to it quickly.

“Psst! Kara!” 

Kara spins around to find the source of the whispering.

“Over here!” 

The small voice is coming from a bush. Looking around at the other kids playing a distance away, she gets down on all fours to crawl under the greenery. “Hello?”

“Back here.”

She follows the voice until she’s pushing past a large branch, stumbling into a small opening big enough for two children. “Oh! Hi, Lena!” Kara giggles at the sight of her younger friend.

“Happy Birthday, Kara!” Lena pulls a card from behind her back! “I made this for you!”

“Wow!” Kara takes the card with a large smile on her face. “It’s great!”

Lena scoots closer, so they are sitting side-by-side. “It says ‘Happy 7th birthday! You’re my best friend! I love you, Kara. Love, Lena.” She points to the other side of the card. “And that’s us! Look! I drew us as adults. We live in a big house. There’s a dog, too.”

Kara’s smile grows with each word, and the corners of her eyes crinkle. “I love it, Lena! You’re the best!” She pulls Lena into a hug, using all of her strength. “You’re the best friend anyone could have!”

Lena’s smile is shy when they pull away from each other. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, too, Lena.”

* * *

“Lena, wake up.” Kara shakes Lena’s shoulders.

“Huh?” Lena blinks the sleep out of her eyes to see Kara kneeling by her bed. “What -”

“Shh,” Kara hushes her. “Everyone is asleep,” she whispers.

“Why aren’t you?” Lena looks around at the sleeping figures in the dark room.

“I want to show you something.” Kara pulls the blanket off of her body.

“Aren’t we going to get in trouble?”

“Do you trust me?” Kara looks earnestly into Lena’s eyes.

Lena pauses a moment. “Always.”

That brings a wide smile to Kara’s face. “Great, let’s go.”

They sneak down the stairs and out the the back door. “Where are we going?”

“It’s just outside.” Kara grabs Lena’s hand and leads her to the edge of the yard. 

“I don’t see anything.” Lena looks around in confusion. 

“You’re looking the wrong way.” 

Lena glances up at Kara to see her friend’s head tilted backward to look up at the sky. “What is it?” She follows Kara’s gaze.

After a moment, Kara raises an arm to point. “Do you see that bright, red dot?”

Squinting her eyes, Lena struggles to find what Kara is talking about. “No… That?” She points.

Kara grabs Lena’s wrist and moves it in the right direction. “Right there,” she whispers into Lena’s ear.

“Oh. Wow. It’s pretty.”

Without a word, Kara sits on the ground. Lena joins her after a moment, pressing their sides against each other. They sit in companionable silence for several minutes. “If I did my math right…” Kara swallows past the lump in her throat. “That’s Rao.”

“Is that a star?”

Kara nods. “It’s, um… It’s a red star that’s so far away the light we’re seeing now took a long time to get to us.”

“Oh.” Lena is completely engaged.

“Just like the sun that Earth spins around… Rao also had planets… with people living on them.”

“What kind of people?”

Kara twines her fingers together in her lap. “People like us.” She sniffles. “People like me.”

“How do you know all this, Kara?”

Kara takes a deep breath. “I… My parents knew all about it. They told me stories.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Yeah.” Kara’s voice is barely a whisper.

Lena chews on her lip for a moment. “I don’t miss my mom so much when I’m with you.”

When Kara finds the strength to turn to look at Lena, there are tears in her eyes. “Really?”

With a shy smile, Lena nods, meeting Kara’s eyes unflinchingly. 

“I feel the same when I’m with you, too.” Kara mirrors Lena’s shy smile.

“Are we going to be best friends forever?” Lena suddenly has a worried expression.

“I hope so.” Kara pulls her younger friend into a hug, and Lena shivers after a moment. “Are you cold?” Lena nods against her shoulder. “Let’s go back inside.”

* * *

“Lena.”

Both, Lena and Kara, turn toward the teacher at the door to the playroom.

“There’s someone here to see you. Come with me.” The teacher holds out her hand for Lena to grab.

“Who is it?” Lena asks as she slowly stands, looking at Kara in uncertainty. Kara only watches with wide eyes.

“You’ll see.”

Hesitantly, Lena reaches for the teacher’s hand. “Can Kara come?” She looks back at Kara with a small pout forming.

“No, she can’t.” The teacher tugs on her hand. “Come now. We don’t want to keep him waiting.”

* * *

Kara watches her friend from the top of the staircase. She’s too far to hear what they are saying, but she can tell that Lena is nervous and not liking what she’s being told. After the man leaves, Kara runs back up the stairs to wait on her bed. Lena walks into the room a few minutes later. Kara watches Lena walk into the room with her eyebrows pinched together in serious thought. Lena doesn’t meet her eyes as she walks to Kara’s bed and sits on it so she’s facing Kara.

They sit in silence for several long moments.

“I’m leaving.” 

It takes Kara a few heartbeats to register what Lena whispered. “What do you mean?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow. I - I’m being adopted.”

“Oh.” Kara’s voice is small. “Oh,” she says again, trying not to sound as lost as she feels.

The silence weighs heavy on them. 

“I’m happy for you.” Kara offers her a smile, but Lena won’t look up at her. “When do you have to go?”

Lena keeps her eyes on her hands in her lap. “Tomorrow morning.”

“Oh.” Kara bites her lip, trying to find something to say past her own pain. “We should do something special tonight then.” She scoots closer to Lena, bringing their knees in contact with each other. “We could do some art project, um, or go to our secret hideout and take a bunch of snacks, or -”

“What if I never see you again?”

Kara almost doesn’t hear the soft question. “That won’t happen.” She’s not sure who she is trying to convince more. “We’re best friends, right?”

“Yes, but -”

“Then that won’t happen.”

“How do you know that?”

Kara bites her lip in thought. “Because I’ll find you.”

“You what?”

“I’ll come find you… No matter where you are. I’ll find you.”

The faintest hint of a smile plays at the corner of Lena’s lips. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

“Lena, you can’t really believe that you would be better suited to run Luthor Corp over me?” Lillian looks down at Lena, who is sitting behind the CEO desk at the Metropolis office.

Lena presses her hands on the desktop as she slowly stands, leaning forward over the desk. “You underestimate me, Mother, but I assure you, I intend to run this company without your interference.”

“Oh, do you?” Lillian smirks.

“You never had any interest in Luthor Corp before. Why the sudden interest now?”

“I wasn’t needed before since it was being handled just fine.”

Lena’s eyes narrow, and she crosses her arms. “Luthor Corp will be just fine, Mother.”

Lillian raises her chin. “We’ll see, Lena.” She turns on her heel, leaving the office without another word.

Once Lena can no longer hear Lillian’s footsteps, she slinks into what used to be Lex’s chair. When that thought crosses her mind, she hastily stands up and pushing the chair away from her. 

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena spins around to see her assistant standing at the door. “What is it?”

“The front entrance is swarming in press and rioters, ma’am.” He shuffles on his feet nervously. “What little security we have left isn’t going to be enough to clear you a path out of here.”

Tapping her fingers on the desk, Lena looks out the window at the Metropolis skyline. “Maybe it’s time to leave Metropolis,” she says to herself.

“Ma’am?”

Lena turns to her assistant again. “Have a helicopter on the roof in one hour.” She picks up her phone. “Make sure it doesn’t have the company logo on it.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Less than two hours later, Lena is landing near the company jet. She barely waits for the helicopter to touch down on the ground before she is climbing out of the vehicle with Mercy hot on her heel.

“The Houston office would be your best bet, Miss Luthor. It’s nearly identical in size and resources to the Metropolis office, and there -”

“And my brother frequented that office.” Lena stops her determined walk toward the jet to spin around and face Mercy. “That will be all, Mercy.”

“Excuse me?” Mercy gapes at Lena.

“I’m well aware of the close relationship you had with Lex, and Luthor Corp is no longer in need of your services, I’m afraid.” Mercy opens her mouth to speak, but Lena takes a step closer to continue speaking. “I will be happy to write you a letter of recommendation, and you will be paid through the end of the month.” 

“But Miss Luthor, I -”

“I’ve already instructed the pilot to take you back to the office. Thank you, Mercy.” She turns on her heel and leaves a stunned Mercy to watch her board the jet.

Once on board the jet, she sinks into a seat in the empty cabin - having previously instructed the pilot on their destination and for her to be left alone.

* * *

“Kara!”

“Huh?” From the tone of Alex’s voice, Kara can tell that she had called her several times. “What?” She turns away from the computer screen in front of her to look over at her sister.

“What’s going on with you today?” Alex leans back against the desk Kara is working at in the DEO.

Kara shrugs and rests her chin on her fist as she turns her eyes back to the screen.

“Wait…” Alex straightens in her seat. “It’s May 4th, isn’t it?” When Kara’s entire demeanor sinks further into herself, Alex puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder in comfort. “It’s been 19 years, Kara, and you still haven’t found any sign of her.”

Kara sighs and drops her hands to her lap, looking down at her shoes. “But I promised,” she gets out in a heartbreaking whisper.

“I know you did, Kara. I’m sure, whoever this girl was, that she won’t be holding you to that promise.”

She knows her sister means the statement to be comforting, but Kara only feels further guilty for not having found her friend yet. “But… I was adopted only a few months after she left. What if she had gone back to find me? What if the adoption didn’t work out? She didn’t seem to really get along with that man? What happened if -”

“Kara.” Alex squeezes her shoulder, waiting for Kara to make eye contact with her. “We’ve been through all this before. You were seven, and made a promise to your five-year-old best friend to find her in the future with no other information than her first name and a card she made you on your birthday.”

“Yeah…” Kara’s head sags. “You’re right.”

Alex looks at her sister in concern for a moment. With an internal sigh, she decides to try another approach. “Now that Winn is working here, maybe he can help you look.”

“I’ve never told anyone about her except you,” Kara whispers.

“Maybe you should, Kara.” Alex’s eyes are pleading.

Kara suddenly stands. “Maybe you were right before. Maybe I should just forget it.” She begins walking out of the room. “I’m going on patrol.” She’s gone before Alex can say anything.

* * *

Supergirl lands on the globe of the Daily Planet long after sunset. She sits down with her feet hanging off the edge, and her eyes go unseeing over the city her cousin calls home.

“What brings you to my side of the country?”

A familiar voice startles Supergirl from her half conscious state. “Kal?” She blinks away her confusion, watching her cousin fly up to sit beside her.

“Were you sleeping?”

“Oh… No… Just thinking.” She looks back out over the city.

Superman nods slowly, joining her in gazing out at all of the lights. “This is a good place to do that, but… I thought CatCo would be your go to spot.”

“It usually is.”

It’s quiet for a few minutes. “So… did you come here to see me then?”

“I… I don’t know why I came here,” Kara answers honestly.

“Is something wrong?”

Kara shrugs. “I just went out for a fly, and I sort of ended up here. I guess I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Yeah, I get that.” He nods in understanding. “Even though Lex is locked up now… There’s this calm before the storm feeling just looming over me.”

“Oh, yeah. I meant to congratulate you on that.”

“Ha, thanks, Kara.”

She offers him a small smile full of the pride she feels for her cousin. “So how does it feel to finally have caught him?”

“Ah… that question.”

Kara laughs. “Sorry. I guess you’ve probably gotten that a lot.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” He pauses to look at the Luthor Corp tower standing tall among the surrounding buildings. “I don’t really know how to feel. There are days when I think about the friendship we had when we were kids… and then other times, I think about all of the destruction and death he caused. I have tried to see him as two different people, but…” He shrugs with a half smile. “Easier said than done, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Kara agrees. After a few more minutes, her phone rings. “It’s Alex. I should probably get back.”

“Take care, Kara.”

* * *

Alex finds Kara on one of the DEO computers again.

“Before you say anything…” Kara doesn’t look away from the computer. “I haven’t been here all night, and I know that it’s been a week.”

“You’re looking for Lena again.” It’s not a question.

“Still.”

Alex pulls up a chair to sit beside Kara. “Any leads?”

“No.” Kara sighs. “I can’t give up though. Even if I could just see her one more time… Show her that I kept my promise… Let her know that I never stopped thinking about her.”

Tilting her head, Alex watches her sister in peaked curiosity. “Is…” She closes her mouth before she can finish her thought.

That gets Kara’s attention. “What were you going to say?”

Alex sighs. “I was just going to ask if… is there more to this than just wanting to keep a promise?”

“Does there have to be something more?” Kara looks so intently into her sister’s eyes that Alex can’t think of anything to say. “I made a promise, Alex. That was the second promise I made in my life. I couldn’t keep the first -”

“Kara, you should have never been asked to keep that promise. That was far too much to ask of a child.”

Kara doesn’t have a response for that. 

“How can I help?” The relief that floods over her sister’s face makes whatever they’re about to go through worth it.

“What if I made a video and posted it all over -”

“Woah, hold on there, Supergirl.” She places a hand on her sister’s to keep her from doing anything rash. “We can’t have Kara Danvers face all over anything.”

“You’re right, but -”

Kara is cut off by an alarm going off down the hallway. “Supergirl!” Winn’s voice comes through their communication link. “We’ve got a building under attack on Cordova St.”

Supergirl takes off as Winn relays information to her. Several large aliens are attacking the Luthor Corp building in protest of Lex’s crimes. “I’ve got eyes on two of them,” Supergirl says right before flying straight into on of them to send them flying down the street.

The DEO and J’onn arrive to join in on the fight. Another alien comes running toward Supergirl.

“Supergirl, look out!” 

J’onn’s voice doesn’t warn her in time to avoid being slammed into the ground, creating a Supergirl-sized hole in the pavement. 

“Stay out of our way, Kryptonian.” The alien stomps back toward her as she staggers to get to her feet. “We are just here for the Luthor.”

Supergirl sways slightly, but manages to find her footing to face off to the hulking alien. “You’ve come to the wrong place. Lex Luthor was arrested back in -”

The alien backhands her, sending her flying backward to land on a car. “Foolish, Kryptonian!” 

In the blink of an eye, Supergirl flies straight at the alien’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The alien falls onto his back. Another alien throws a car at Supergirl, but she manages to catch it before it can hit her. The two aliens stand on either side of her.

“We aren’t safe until all of the Luthors are dead!” The one that threw the car takes steps closer to Supergirl.

“Lena Luthor is one of them,” the other adds.

Supergirl freezes.

Seeing their chance, both aliens attack at once. Supergirl is knocked into the nearest building before she snaps out of her shock. Upon impact, she’s overcome with urgent rage. She flies directly at one of the aliens so hard that he flies into the other alien. J’onn comes to help her, and the two aliens are soon subdued.

“Supergirl, are you alright?” J’onn watches Supergirl sway on her feet.

“I’m fine. I - I’ll see you at the DEO.” She takes one glance at her sister, but flies away before she can reach her.

Supergirl flies to the top of the building across from Luthor Corp, staying out of sight from any curious eyes before training her x-ray vision on the building in front of her.

Lena watches the aliens being dragged away through the building’s camera feed being streamed to her office television. The sound of something crashing on her balcony causes her to spin around to face it. Supergirl stumbles through the balcony door, her boots falling heavy with her strained steps. Lena can only watch with a slacked jaw.

"Supergirl..." Lena's eyes widen as her feet stay frozen in place. "What are you -"

"I told you," Supergirl whispers.

"You - I don't..." Lena's brows furrow together in confusion.

"I told you I would find you." The words leave the hero in a strangled exhale before her knees buckle under her. She drops to the ground, her eyes taking in the sight of her long lost friend before fluttering closed. 

Lena drops to the ground beside the wounded hero. “Supergirl?” Her hands hover over the hero, unsure of what to do when a superhero passes out in her office. She leans forward to get a closer look.  Finding something drawing her to the woman, she pushes the hair back from her face. The hero stirs at her touch, causing her to flinch. She moves to stand, but the hero places a hand on her thigh faster than she could see. Her eyes widen in surprise.

Supergirl mumbles something.

Lena lets the hand stay on her thigh for the moment. “What was that?” She asks the hero.

Supergirl mumbles again.

“You must have people trying to look for you, I’m sure, and this wouldn’t be the best place for a Super to be found.” She looks around in concern.

“Lena.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Lena freezes. “Did - Do you know who I am?” Supergirl stays unconscious. “Okay, Supergirl, I need you to wake up now. I’m probably the last person’s floor that you should be on.”

“Lena,” the hero whispers again.

Lena sighs. “Were you hunting me down already? Is that why you keep saying my name?” Supergirl begins mumbling again, so Lena leans slightly closer to her. Something familiar brings her to look more closely at the hero’s face. For some reason, she thinks back to the first words Supergirl spoke to her.  _ I told you I would find you _ . Reaching out a cautious hand, she pushes hair off of the hero’s forehead. “That’s not possible,” she gets out in a shocked whisper. Hesitantly, she touches a finger to the scar above her eyebrow. “Kara?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are at the same orphanage when they are children. They become best friends, and when one of them has to leave to go with their new family, the other promises to find them. Later in life, the one that had to leave is having a really bad day, when all of a suddent they hear "I told you I would find you."


	57. How Alex Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That’s how the next two weeks go for Vasquez until she walks into Alex’s lab to update her on something that is actually work-related. She freezes with her eyes wide when she sees the scene in front of her. Maggie, Winn, Lucy, James, and Mon-El are all staring with wide eyes at Alex._   
>  _Alex._   
>  _Alex is gesturing wildly with her hands as she is yelling about…_   
>  _“Do you know how many times I have told her to lock her door? Even if she’s bulletproof! Even if she’s just sitting at home! All the fucking time! Don’t you say it, Maggie. I know I usually knock, but, damn it, she wasn’t answering her phone or texts. Last time I showed up at her apartment when I didn’t hear from her, I found her stuck to that damn black mercy. Of course, I’m going to get worried! And before you try to say anything,” she points at Lucy, “this has nothing to do with that stupid bet. It clearly doesn’t even matter anymore. A person should not have to see their baby sister in a position like that.”_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Seeing Pink II - Takes place maybe a week after “How Maggie Finds Out.” In case you don’t want to go back and read those, just know that Kara and Lena have been seeing each other without putting a label on what they’re doing for about two weeks. Sept. 25, 2017.
> 
> Day 4/5

Kara leaves CatCo with instructions to do a follow up interview with an archaeologist named Barbara Minerva. She is visiting National City again from the United Kingdom before setting out on an expedition to Africa. 

Last time she met with Dr. Minerva, Kara was given exclusive information on what was believed to be alien artifacts that Dr. Minerva’s team discovered in South America. J’onn wanted Kara to find out more information about what she had found. Upon using her journalist skills and x-ray vision, Kara only discovered Dr. Minerva to have found geological materials from other planets that had been carved into by ancient Earth civilizations. Dr. Minerva traveled to National City to sell the pieces to one of the largest museums with both human and alien exhibits. 

This interview goes as quickly as the first. Dr. Minerva gives her a packet with information on where all of the found artifacts had been sold, tells her that she is using the profits to fund her upcoming expedition, and keeps a disinterested tone when talking with Kara. The lack of interest doesn’t bother Kara as she only pitched this assignment since nothing else even remotely exciting is currently going on in National City.  _ Well… apart from the social media drama and all of the dating rumors pitting me versus… um, me, _ Kara thinks to herself as she goes to L-Corp for her lunch date with Lena. 

* * *

“Kara, are you feeling alright?” Lena places a hand on Kara’s forearm as she leans forward to try to catch her eye. Kara is sitting next to her on the couch with only a small distance between them.

It takes a moment before Kara blinks her eyes, and focus returns to her features. “Huh?” Kara shakes her head slightly, turning to look at Lena. “What was that?”

Lena’s eyebrows pinch together in concern. “I asked if you are feeling alright?” Her eyes dart down briefly. “You took one bite of a potsticker and haven’t moved in over a minute.” She squeezes Kara’s arm.

“Oh.” Kara sits up straighter, looking down at her food with her trademark crinkle. “I guess I’m not hungry.”

At that, Lena’s eyebrows shoot up, and she places her own food on the coffee table. “You’re not hungry?” Lena shifts on the couch to face Kara, keeping her hand on the alien’s arm. 

Kara’s crinkle smooths out as she slowly shakes her head, placing her plate on the coffee table as well. She looks at Lena with a grin forming on her lips. “Not for food, no.”

Lena’s head tilts to the side as she regards the woman next to her. “Since when?”

The grin on Kara’s face turns into a smirk, and she leans back sideways on the couch to face Lena. She only shrugs her other shoulder in lieu of response as she brings her free hand to play with the hem of Lena’s skirt. Her eyes are watching the movements of her own fingers. “Guess I’m just… distracted.” She glances up at Lena with her head still facing downward.

Lena’s concern only fades slightly. “And what could be so distracting?”

Kara hums as her fingers continue to trace the line of Lena’s skirt, enjoying the feel of Lena’s skin under her fingers. “I think you know, Miss Luthor.” She looks down again. “I’ve always admired how you look in skirts.” She takes the edge of the skirt between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing the material between her fingers. “Hmm, softer than I would have thought.”

Looking down, Lena realizes that her own fingers have begun to draw shapes on Kara’s forearm. Kara is speaking again before Lena can formulate a response.

“And this blue is just so you.” 

Lena watches Kara’s hand slide up to the hem of Lena’s shirts. “So me, huh?”

Kara nods, looking up to meet her eyes. “Oh yeah.” She leans closer toward Lena. “But you can pull off anything.” She shrugs and waves a hand in nonchalance. “I mean… you’re Lena Luthor.” She smiles. “You’re by far the most beautiful person ever.” She slides closer, making their knees touch. “And I’ve been to other planets, so I know.”

“Ah, so all of your interplanetary travel has been to gauge how attractive people are.”

A laugh bubbles out of Kara’s chest, and she briefly looks down with a fond smile. “Nah, I just know beauty when I see it.” Her eyes meet Lena’s again. 

“You flatterer.” Lena can’t fight the smile that takes over her features.

With a small shake of her head, Kara smiles adoringly at her friend. “It’s the truth, Miss Luthor.”

“Is that so, Miss Danvers?” Lena’s dimples appear as she smiles.

Kara nods enthusiastically. “Yes.” Her eyes pierce into Lena’s. “As a matter of fact...” She leans close enough to only leave a few inches of space between their lips. 

Lena begins to close the distance between them when her intercom buzzes. 

“Miss Luthor?”

Having an entire internal debate within half a second, Lena turns her head toward her desk, away from Kara’s enticing lips. “Yes?”

“Mr. Lott is here, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Naomi.” Lena lets out a sigh of frustration before turning to Kara with an apologetic smile. 

“Can’t just ignore that, I guess?” 

Kara’s pout nearly gets Lena to consider. “I’m afraid not this time.”

It’s Kara’s turn to sigh. “I suppose I’ll have to wait until tonight then.”

Before Lena can respond, Kara places a chaste kiss on her lips. Lena cheeks warm. “So we’re still on for dinner?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Kara smiles widely. “My place at 7.”

* * *

The front door to L-Corp doesn’t finish closing behind Kara, before she’s receiving a call to handle an attacking alien on the other side of town.

“Nice work, Supergirl,” Lucy compliments the hero as she holsters her gun.

Supergirl shrugs nonchalantly. “I didn’t really do much.” She tilts her head as a half-grin forms on her face. “Now you, on the other hand…” The Kryptonian takes a step closer to Lucy. “For someone who insists they don’t have a place at the DEO, you sure are showing up to these calls more and more.” 

Lucy puts her hands on her hips. “Are you complaining?”

With a grin, Supergirl takes in the woman standing in front of her. “Not at all.” She pauses a moment to think. “It’s nice having you around.”

“Thanks, Supergirl. Better be careful though. Agents may overhear and think you’re showing favoritism.” She crosses her arms with a pointed glance at Supergirl.

“What if I am?” Supergirl asks as she takes another step closer to Lucy. “You know what we never got to do?” She tilts her head, her eyes piercing into Lucy’s.

Lucy glances around, noting the distance between them and anyone else. “What?”

Supergirl’s grin turns into a smirk. “Spar.”

“When did we agree to that?”

“Oh.” Supergirl takes another step closer, so she can reach out and touch the sleeve of Lucy’s shirt. “About a month ago.” Her fingers slide over the material of the long sleeved shirt. “Why are these shirts so soft?” Her voice is soft as if she’s talking to herself. “It was when you first came back to visit. I asked if you wanted to spar with me.” She glances up at Lucy through her lashes. “You said ‘maybe some other time.’” She shrugs. “It’s some other time.”

Lucy swears under her breath. “I should have known.” She pulls out her phone. “Sure, Supergirl.” She dials a number and puts it up to her ear. “Let’s go back to the DEO and do that.”

“Who are you calling?” Supergirl’s tone is merely curious.

“You sister.”

“Why?” She turns suspicious.

“I’m going to ask her to meet us at the DEO.” She turns away from Supergirl. “Hey, you at the DEO?” She looks over her shoulder at her friend. “Good. Supergirl and I will be there in a few minutes. Meet us in your lab. I’m going to text you the details.” She hangs up before Alex can say anything that Supergirl will overhear. She sends a quick text to Alex before turning back to Supergirl. “Okay, now -” 

* * *

Supergirl lands on Lena’s balcony, opening and walking into the door. “Hey, Lena!” She smiles at her friend as she walks up to her desk and leans back against it. 

Lena blinks up at her from where she’s sitting her her chair. She quirks a single eyebrow. “Supergirl.” Her eyes flick behind Supergirl then back up at the hero with a tilt of her head. “Is there something I can help you with?”

With a lopsided grin, Supergirl shrugs. “Just stopping by. I missed you.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat brings Supergirl’s head spinning around to look behind her. “Oh.” She pushes herself off the desk when she sees two men and a women sitting across from Lena. “Hello.” She rounds the desk, extending her hand to the woman that is in the seat closest to her. “I’m Supergirl.” Her smile crinkles the corners of her eyes.

“Uh.” The woman hesitantly brings her hand up to shake Supergirl’s, repeatedly glancing at Lena. “Y-Yes, I know.” She clears her throat. “I’m Elaine Thomas.”

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Supergirl enthusiastically shakes her hand. “You must be really smart if you are getting a meeting with Lena.” Her thumb brushes over the back of the woman’s knuckles. “She’s a very special person.”

Elaine looks past Supergirl in a silent plea for help from Lena. “Uh…”

“You know…” Supergirl releases her hand in favor of leaning back against the front of Lena’s desk to face Elaine. “I studied science back on Krypton. Actually -”

Lena clears her throat. “Supergirl?”

Supergirl glances over her shoulder to see Lena is now standing. She smiles at her. “Yes, Miss Luthor?” Supergirl turns back to the woman in front of her. “Doesn’t she just have the most amazing eyes?”

Elaine opens her mouth, but Lena saves her from having to respond. “I do apologize, but we will have to cut this meeting short.” She tells the three stunned visitors. They leave with few words, sneaking curious glances at Supergirl. When the door shuts behind them, Lena circles the desk to stand in front of Supergirl. “Okay… I’m going to ask you some questions, alright?” Supergirl nods. “And can you promise to answer honestly?”

“Of course.” Supergirl smiles with a short nod.

“Okay… Good.” Lena takes a step closer to Supergirl, standing right in front of her. “What did you do this morning before you came to have lunch with me?” 

Supergirl reaches a hand out to touch Kara’s fingers. “Just some interview.”

Lena nods. “Who with?”

“Dr. Minerva.”

“The article about the artifacts,” Lena says more to herself, tapping the fingers of her free hand on her thigh. “Where did you go after you left here? Who did you see?”

That brings a half grin to Supergirl’s face. “Lucy.” Her grin turns into a confused pout. “I tried to get her to spar, but that wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Okay, Kara.” Lena’s tone holds no nonsense. “I’m going to call your sister.”

“No!” Supergirl grabs both of Lena’s shoulders. “Please don’t.” She puts on her best pout. “She’ll make me leave, and I want to stay here with you.”

Lena sighs. “Kara, I -”

The hero steps forward to bring their bodies flush together, sliding both of her hands down Lena’s arms to tangle their fingers together. “Please, Lena?” She moves closer until their lips are only inches apart. “I want to be with you.”

Lena can’t help the sharp inhale that sentiment brings, or the chill that runs down her spine at the feel of Supergirl’s breath on her lips. “Let’s just call -”

Supergirl’s phone ringing interrupts her, but the hero makes no move to answer it.

Untangling one of her hands, Lena reaches for the pocket that’s hiding the phone. “You should get that.” Before Supergirl can protest, she kisses her as she proceeds to pull the phone out of her pocket. She presses the button to accept the call before pulling away from the kiss. Supergirl’s eyes flutter open as she puts the phone up to her ear. “Alex?”

“Lena?” Alex’s voice comes through the phone.

“What are you doing?” Supergirl’s eyes go wide, and she lets go of Lena, putting space between them.

“Kara, don’t you dare go anywhere.”

“Lena, what’s going on?”

“Tell her nothing’s going on,” the hero pleads.

“From what Lucy said, it sounds like what got her last month,” Alex says through the phone.

Supergirl begins walking back toward the balcony. “Kara, I swear if you walk out that door, I’ll -”

“Okay, okay.” Supergirls holds her hands up in surrender. “Just don’t tell my sister where I am.”

“Kara, she -”

“Lena?” Alex pulls her attention. “Okay, Kara can’t hear me now. Lucy was already on her way there, she should be there any minute with some backup. Just… keep here there, please?”

Lena looks over at the pout across from her. “Okay, Kara. I won’t tell your sister to come here.” She hangs up the phone and places it on her desk as relief floods through Kara. “Let’s go sit down, okay?” She keeps her voice soft and friendly.

“My sister’s not coming here?”

“No, your sister’s not coming here.”

Supergirl’s shoulders sag in evident relief. That only last a moment before she’s smiling again at Lena, walking toward her. “So does this mean I get you to myself now?”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Sure, we can talk about how you interrupted my meeting to tell me you missed me.” She crosses her arms in silent challenge.

“Oh.” Supergirl pauses in her movement with a sheepish grin, but quickly brushes it off with a shrug of her shoulders. “You looked bored.” She takes a step closer. “I can’t have that.” Another step. “I am a hero afterall.” Another step, and she’s standing right in front of Lena. “Did you not miss me?” She puts on a wounded expression, but her hands go to Lena’s waist.

“Kara -” 

“Rao, you’re beautiful,” she says in a reverent tone, staring straight into Lena’s eyes. 

Lena’s hands slide up Supergirl’s arm of their own accord.  “Tell me more about these artifacts you saw this morning.”

“Um.” Slight disappointment is evident in the hero’s tone. She narrows her eyes as she tries to control her own thoughts. “Oh. That. I didn’t - I didn’t see any artifacts today.”

“You didn’t?” Lena brings a hand up to Supergirl’s neck, sliding her fingers through the soft hair. “Did you see artifacts last time?”

“Um, no. I don’t think so.” She smiles as she gets distracted by Lena’s eyes. “I really do love looking at the different colors in your eyes.” 

Lena sighs. “Lucky me.” She’s a touch breathless. 

“Will you -”

The door to Lena’s office opening brings both of their heads facing the door. 

“Lucy! Oh! And Vasquez!” Supergirl smiles at the agents, but doesn’t let go of Lena, who dropped her hands once she heard the door open.

“Supergirl.” Vasquez nods professionally. 

Supergirl looks back at Lena, her crinkle appearing. “If you’re here, they can’t be here.”

“What?” Lena asks.

Letting go of Lena, Supergirl takes a step back from Lena. She brings a hand to cover her ears as she begins to stumble. 

“Kara!” Lena begins to move toward her.

“Don’t do that.” Lucy walks up beside her. She points a weapon of some kind at Supergirl. “I’m really sorry about this.” The hero isn’t able to react before everything goes black.

* * *

Kara ignores the knocking on her door, burying herself further into her couch and tugging the blanket up under her chin. The knock comes again. With a heavy sigh, she turns toward the door to use her x-ray vision.

Lena. 

“Great,” she mumbles under her breath before throwing the blanket off her lap to go answer the door. She doesn’t bother putting on her glasses.

Holding her breath, she opens the door to see Lena standing there with her fist poised to knock again.

Lena smiles nervously after a frozen moment, but Kara doesn’t move or make a sound. “It’s okay, Kara,” she finally says while holding up a bag of food. 

Kara releases the breath she was holding and offers a shy smile. “ I um… I can explain.”

“Can you really?” Lena quirks an eyebrow, but smiles to show she means no harm.

That gets a nervous chuckle from Kara. “No… We still don’t know what’s causing that.”

Lena shrugs. “I have some theories, but first…” She shakes the bag in her hands. “I believe we had a date tonight.”

Kara pouts. “I was supposed to cook for you.”

Laughing, Lena shakes her head. “Next time.”

“After today, you want there to be a next time?” Kara asks the question without thought, and her eyes widen in slight horror.

With a gentle smile, Lena steps up to Kara and grabs her hand. “Kara, that wasn’t your fault, and even with whatever was doing that to you…” She bites her lip. “You still chose me,” she whispers.”

It’s Kara’s turn to bite her lip. “Oh.” She looks down at her bare feet. 

Lena releases her her to bring up her hand and grab Kara’s chin to make her look at her. Unable to find words suitable to express what she’s feeling, she leans forward to press her lips against Kara’s in the softest kiss. 

“Oh,” Kara says again when Lena pulls back from her. “Um - I - Do -”

“Dinner?” Lena saves Kara from rambling further.

Kara nods, grabbing Lena’s hand to pull her inside of her apartment.

After they finish eating, they settle back on the couch with a blanket and Netflix. The fingers of the hand Lena has resting in Kara’s lap begin to draw random shapes on Kara’s outer thigh. Kara relaxes completely and begins to use the arm over Lena’s shoulders to play with her hair. 

Soft caresses soon shift to intimate touches until Lena is pulling off Kara’s shirt before pushing her to lay on her back on the couch. As Lena’s lips trail from Kara’s lips down to her neck, Kara’s hands slide under Lena’s shirt. Kara expertly undoes Lena’s bra, and Lena moves back up to find her lips.

“Take this off,” Kara mumbles between kisses, tugging on the bottom of Lena’s shirt. As soon as Lena’s body is no longer pressed against her, she pulls the shirt over Lena’s head and watches Lena discard her bra somewhere. 

“Lena Luthor?!” 

Kara and Lena freeze with wide eyes at the sound of Alex’s voice. Lena is broken out of shock first and quickly lays back on top of Kara in an effort to gain some modesty. 

“Alex!” Kara grabs the blanket from the floor and pulls it over both of them before moving out from beneath Lena, so they side by side on the couch. “Why didn’t you knock?” 

“Why didn’t you lock your door?” Alex throws back, eyes widened in shock.

Lena has her face hidden behind her hand as she is caught between being embarrassed and wanting to laugh at their situation. Kara sits up slightly, holding the blanket over her chest. “That’s no reason not to knock!”

“Well maybe if you didn’t ignore my texts for the past six hours or the three calls I made on the way over here!” Alex throws her hands up - irritation having won out of the different emotions swarming through her at the moment.

“I was a little busy with -”

“Nope!” Alex holds up a hand and looks away. “I don’t want to hear the rest of that sentence. I’m going home.” She turns on her heel. “And I’m locking the door on my way out!” The shout is thrown over her shoulder.

“It was great seeing you, Alex!” Lena barely holds back a chuckle at the scowl Alex throws at her.

“Watch it, Luthor.”

“Bye, Alex!” Kara’s tone is full of desperate exasperation.

Alex groans as she opens the door. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” she says once the door is closed, knowing Kara will have heard her.

Kara flops on her back with her arm thrown over her face. “I can’t believe my sister just walked in on us.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t lock the door.”

Her eyes flying open, Kara turns her head to glare at Lena, who only laughs and presses a kiss to her nose - instantly causing Kara to smile. “Well the good thing is I don’t think she’ll be just walking in ever again.”

“Not if you lock your door.” Lena’s tone is teasing.

Kara groans, and Lena silences her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh then how about chapter where she gets infected again after there together. Bonus if they still haven't figured out why this keeps happening to Kara and Lena gets jealous/overprotective


	58. Lena's Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe kara putting a red sock with the laundry and making all the clothes getting pink or something like that. and then baby lori or baby livia saying "you're in trouble, mama"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of my SuperCorp week. Good thing I had these all typed up at the beginning of the week, cause I'm all hopped up on Benadryl and covered in Vicks... yay for this time of year

 

“And you’re sure you’ll be okay on your own? Kara, Alex and Maggie offered to stay here until I get back. It’s okay if -”

“We’ll be fine.” Kara grabs Lena’s hand in an effort to get her to stop her frantic checking and re-checking of everything she has packed. “Lena,” she speaks softly, ducking her head to catch her wife’s eyes.

Lena sighs before turning to face Kara. “I’m sorry.”

Kara gives her a quick kiss on the lips. “It’s okay, Lena.” She squeezes Lena’s hand. “This is the first time either of us will spend a night away from them.” She tilts her head in thought. “You have to admit that it’s pretty impressive you’ve managed to go almost three years without having to go on an overnight business trip.”

“Hmm,” Lena hums in thought. “That’s true.” She looks down at their joined hands. “Can you blame me though?” When she meets Kara’s eyes again, there are tears threatening to spill. “I still have nightmares about when they were kidnapped, Kara. It’s… I can’t help but feel like they are much safer when we are both there.”

Wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, Kara pulls her wife against her body. “Oh, Lena.” She kisses her head. “I still worry about that, too. I know it’s been over two years since that happened, but…” She takes a deep breath. “I should have known they were in trouble. I should have been able to stop that from ever happening.”

Lena pulls back enough to see Kara’s face, but keep their arms around each other. “Kara, that wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t yours either.” Kara’s response is instant. “Okay…” She takes a deep breath with a slight shake of her head. “That’s enough of that, Lena.” She gives Lena a quick squeeze around the waist. “I’m not going to have you getting on that plane with our last conversation being about this, okay?” Lena nods. “Good. We’re going to put your bags on the floor because you are not forgetting anything and don’t need to check them anymore tonight. Then we’re going to bed because it’s late and you need your rest. In the morning, we’ll have breakfast with Lori and Livia before we drive you to the airport.”

“That sounds like a plan I can’t refuse.” Lena finally smiles.

With a decisive nod, Kara steps back from the hug to begin taking Lena’s bags off of the bed. “Good.”

* * *

“Okay, Lori, you be good for Mama.” Lena is kneeling down and hugging Lori close to her.

“I will, Mommy.” Lori squeezes Lena as tightly as she can.

“That’s my girl.” Lena gives her one more squeeze before letting go and turning to Livia. “And you, Miss Thing.” She smiles at the sight of the dimples that form on her daughter’s face. “Don’t go getting your sister into trouble.”

Livia giggles. “Okay, Mommy.” She throws her arms around Lena’s neck, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Just three sleeps?”

“That’s right, baby girl. I’ll be back after three sleeps.”

Kara watches her wife and daughters share their goodbyes with an adoring smile. “Lor, Liv, one more big hug, and then Mommy has to go.”

Both girls sandwich Lena in between them, wrapping their arms around her as much as they can. They both express their love and how much they’ll miss her before releasing her to allow her to stand. Kara hands each of them their stuffed animals before Lena is stepping into her embrace.

“Sure you don’t want me to fly out to have lunch with you everyday?” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear, making sure their daughters can’t hear her.

Lena shakes her head, knowing Kara can feel it. “We’ve spent time apart before, Kara.” She lets out a slight self-deprecating chuckle. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

Kara sighs, but relents. “Fine, but if you even feel a little lonely, just text me, and I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Deal.” She leans back and presses a kiss to Kara’s lips. “I’m not sure how lonely I’ll get with how much Lois has been texting me, wanting to meet up.”

Kara laughs and steals another kiss before releasing Lena. “I forgot about that.”

“Ha, I didn’t. She text me first thing this morning to tell me she’ll be at the airport to pick me up.” Lena rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling in amusement.

“You know you love her.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lena bends down to press a kiss to each of their daughters’ heads. “I’ll see you on Monday, my loves. I love you both so much.”

“Love you too, Mommy.” The two girls speak with smiles strikingly similar to Lena’s, bringing the same smile to her face.

She smiles at Kara as her hands play with their hair. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“See you on Monday.”

* * *

“Mama, why are we going home?”

Kara peaks at Livia in the rearview mirror. “I got today off of work, so we can spend the whole day just the three of us.” She tilts her head for a moment. “How did you know we’re going home.”

Livia shrugs nonchalantly and continues reading her book.

“Well, okay then.”

* * *

“So what do you two munchkins want for dinner?” Kara and the twins are in their playroom, sitting on the floor with a variety of toys.

“Pizza!”

“Potstickers!”

Lori and Livia speak at the same time.

Kara looks around as if making sure Lena isn’t watching. “Okay,” she whispers, “but just this once. Tomorrow, we have to eat something green.”

The twins only giggle, and Kara shakes her head in amusement.

* * *

“Mama! Mama!”

Kara wakes to Lori jumping on her bed. “What are you doing, Lori?” Kara rolls over, looking for any sign of the other twin.

Lori flops on top of Kara with a giggle. “Liv opened it.”

“What?” Kara asks, still trying to wake up.

“She opened the gate.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and she throws her blanket off of her body before running out of her room and down the hallway to see the fallen baby gate that is supposed to be separating the bedrooms from the rest of the penthouse. She runs into the kitchen to see all of the lower cabinets open with various items on the floor.

“Livia?” She follows the giggling to find Livia sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

“Hey, Mama.” Livia smiles up at her with the ice cream maker sitting on her lap.

“What are you doing, Liv?” Kara crouches down, looking around and trying to figure out how long it took her to make this mess.

“It’s too slow.” Livia looks down at the ice cream machine with an all too familiar crinkle between her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

Livia holds out the ice cream maker to her mother. “Wanna fix it.”

Kara blinks as she sees that Livia managed to open a part of the machine. “You want it to make ice cream faster?”

Livia nods.

“How about we go buy ice cream later, and you and your mommy can put this back together when she gets back?”

Livia narrows her eyes as she thinks about that. “Can we get the one with the big choc’late?”

“Yup. You have my sweet tooth.” Kara looks around them before leaning close to whisper to her. “We can get the chocolate ice cream, but you have to eat vegetables first.”

Kara hears glass breaking coming from the direction of her bedroom.

“I’m okay!” Lori’s voice reaches Kara’s ears.

* * *

“Livia, we had a deal.” Kara still hasn’t perfected her stern, mom voice. “Vegetables first, and then ice cream.”

“But Mama, these are too mushy.” Livia pouts as she pokes a piece of broccoli. “Mommy doesn’t make them mushy.”

Kara sighs. “When Mommy calls tonight, don’t you want to tell her that you are all of your vegetables?”

“No.”

The seriousness in Livia’s tone catches Kara off guard. She blinks in mild shock.

“Mama, can we just drink the juice?” Lori is playing with her own broccoli.

“I didn’t make any, munchkin.”

Livia climbs out of her chair while Kara is focuses on Lori. “Mommy made some.”

Kara hops out of her seat to go after Livia, who is trying to open the refrigerator. “Woah, there. Let me get that for you.” She opens the door.

“There, Mama!” Livia points to a container of green juice as she hops up and down on her feet.

“I see it.” Kara reaches for the bottle and turns to face her children. “If I give you two some of this, are you going to drink it?”

“Yes!”

* * *

“Mama, what are you doing?” Lori walks into the laundry room with a stuffed dog in one hand.

“I’m doing laundry.” Kara smiles down at her. “That wasn’t a very long nap, munchkin.”

Lori pouts. “Not tired, Mama.”

Kara quickly finishes loading the washing machine, so she can turn her attention to her daughter. “And why aren’t you tired, hmm? We spent all morning playing. Is Livia sleeping?”

Lori nods. “I’m too awake. Wanna play still.”

“Oh, so you have too much energy, huh?” Kara scoops the older twin into her arms.

“Energy?”

“That’s what makes you go.” She carries her daughter back to her bedroom. Kara and Lena only recently moved the girls to new rooms and turned their joined baby room into a playroom. “Will a story help you sleep?”

“No, Mama. Don’t wanna sleep.”

“Why not?”

“Wanna do something.”

“What do you want to do?” Kara sits on the edge of Lori’s toddler bed with her daughter on her lap.

“Can we make cookies?”

Kara purses her lips in thought. “Cookies, huh?”

Lori nods as her eyes light up. “Please, Mama.”

“Mommy wants to make cookies with us when she gets back.”

“Can we make a cake?” Lori bounces up and down on her lap.

Kara sighs. “That’s a lot of sugar, munchkin.”

“I won’t tell Mommy.”

Shaking her head, Kara tries her best not to laugh. “That’s not what I was worried about, Lor.”

* * *

“Mama.”

Kara turns from Lori and the game they are playing to see Livia walking toward them, rubbing her eyes with one little fist. “Hey, sweetie.” She smiles lovingly at her daughter. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Livia walks over to sit on Kara’s lap, whining slightly. She yawns and rests her cheek against Kara’s chest.

“Wanna play?” Lori asks her sister.

Kara brushes the dark hair out of Livia’s face before placing a kiss on top of her head. “Are you not awake yet, Liv?” She chuckles lightly when Livia snuggles in closer to her.

“‘m hungry,” Livia mumbles.

“Okay, munchkin.” She transfers her daughter from her lap to a bean bag nearby. “You hungry too, Lor?”

“Can we have cake now?”

Kara laughs as she stands. “Maybe after Mommy gets back. How about I go take care of the laundry, and then we’ll go get some frozen yogurt? How’s that?”

“Yeah!” Lori jumps up onto her feet.

“I want strawberry yogurt.” Livia is a little more awake now.

“Then it’s a plan. You two go pick out what you want to wear.”

While the girls run off to their bedrooms, Kara ventures to the laundry room. She sets aside their jackets fresh from the dryer before quickly folding the rest of the clothes while they can’t see her using her powers. She switches back to human speed when she hears footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Mama, can I wear this?” Lori walks into the doorway with a Wonder Woman t-shirt their Aunt Diana got them, unknowing of her other identity.

Kara laughs, remembering when Diana came to visit and brought them those shirts. “Sure, you can.” She opens the washer as she continues to talk. “I have your stormtrooper jacket. Do you want to wear that?”

“Is that Mommy’s shirt?”

Following where Lori is pointing, Kara sees a pink shirt in her hands. “No, this is pink…” Her eyes go wide in sudden realization. She frantically rifles through the clothes in the washing machine, pulling out various shades of pink clothes until she pulls out one of the twins’ Supergirl t-shirts. “Oh, no.” She groans and rubs her forehead.

“I don’t think Mommy’s going to like that.”

“Like what?” Livia joins them. “Why is everything pink, Mama?”

“Mama accidentally put a red shirt with all of the white clothes, and they changed color.” Kara pushes all of the pink clothes into the washing machine before pouring in a substantial amount of bleach.

“Are you going to be in trouble, Mama?” Livia asks.

“Who wants to bake a cake?” Kara asks enthusiastically as she shuts the washing machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple weeks off of work (winter break), so I'm going to be spending all of my time writing and trying to make money on Lyft... once I can go more than a few minutes without having to blow my nose or stop sneezing my brains out


	59. It's That Easy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena seeks advice from her best friend.
> 
> Was sent a prompt to write a fic based on this post: https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161404464125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized this was the only stand alone I hadn't added to this series. Figured... hey why not?

Kara watches the bakers on the television craft different flavors of cupcakes with a clock counting down before them. "Sure," she says to the empty apartment, "they make it look so easy." She crosses her arms as she sits on her couch. After a few moments, she begins to sniff the air. Her eyes go wide. "Crap!" Hopping off the couch, she rushes the few steps to her kitchen. She tugs open the oven door and reaches in with her bare hands to pull out a tray of cupcakes. "Well... they don't look bad." Her eyes go back and forth from the television to her cupcakes a few times. "They could still taste good?" She winces at the cupcakes bordering on burnt status.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she places the tray on the kitchen island to cool. She grabs the bowl of frosting from the refrigerator and sets it beside the cupcakes. Pursing her lips, she contemplates whether or not she should taste the cupcakes. Deciding against tasting for now, she turns to go back to her couch. On her way, she scoops a finger into the frosting and brings it to her lips. Her eyebrows raise in appreciation, and she walks back the few steps to the bowl to scoop a larger amount onto her finger. Just as her lips close around her finger, there's a knock on the door. Her eyes go wide as they turn to the door.

She quickly removes the frosting from her finger as she rushes to the door. Before opening the door, she wipes her finger on the apron around her waist. With a brief glance to check on the state of cleanliness of her apartment, Kara opens the door.

“Lena!” A bright smile appears on Kara’s face. “What brings you to the rent-controlled side of town?” She steps back as she opens the door wider to allow Lena to walk inside of the studio apartment.

A tight-lipped smile grows on Lena’s face that doesn’t quite meet her eyes. Lena bites her lip as she walks past Kara, who closes the door behind her. Without turning to look at Kara, Lena takes in the baking show on the television and obvious signs of baking happening in the kitchen. “Are you grief baking?” She finally turns to look at Kara with concern written on her face.

“What?” Kara asks innocently. “No, of course not.”

Lena looks down at the apron Kara is wearing before bringing her eyes back up to meet Kara’s with one eyebrow raised elegantly. “Liar.”

Kara hurries to take the apron off at a human speed and walks over to place it on the counter by the stove. “Being unemployed is not fun anymore.” She turns toward Lena and leans her back against the counter.

Lena walks the few steps to the kitchen island to sit on a stool. “Still no luck?”

Shaking her head, Kara adjusts her glasses. “Not yet.”

“You know, I could-”

“No. No. It’s fine. Really. We’ve talked about this.” Kara smiles at Lena to remove any sting from the words. Nodding slowly, Lena pulls her eyes away from Kara to look at the cupcakes. “I, um, may have left them in the oven a little too long.” Kara winces as she glances at the cupcakes.

“I’m sure they taste fine.” Lena turns her gaze back to Kara with a reassuring smile.

“I think you have too much faith in me,” Kara says playfully.

“Not possible,” Lena says without hesitation.

“Wait. Is everything okay?” The genuine concern is more than evident in Kara’s voice.

“Y-yeah, no, I- uh, absolutely. I-I just…” Kara raises her eyes as her jaw falls slightly, and she pushes off of the counter to lean on the kitchen island as she sits on a stool opposite her friend. Lena opens her mouth to continue her rambling to deny anything being wrong, but lets out a sigh instead. She looks down as she wrings her fingers together with her forearms resting on the counter top.

“Okay.” Kara grabs two butter knives from the drawer behind her and set them on the counter space between her and Lena. She ignores the questioning glance Lena throws at her as she pulls the cupcakes and frosting closer to them. “We’re going to drown these cupcakes in this amazing chocolate frosting.” She picks up one of the cupcakes and sets it down in front of Lena before grabbing one for herself. “And you can tell me what’s going on.” After handing one of the butter knives to Lena, she adds, “If you want to, of course. You know I’m here for you.”

Biting her lip, Lena twists the butter knife in her fingers. Kara gives her the space and time to think by scooping some frosting onto her butter knife to place onto her cupcake. She sees Lena nod slightly to herself in her peripheral vision. “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara beams up at Lena. “Of course, Lena. That’s what friends are for.”

Lena looks down again with a furrow to her eyebrows. “I, uh, wanted to ask your… advice on something.” She sets the butter knife on the counter and takes a deep breath.

“I’m all ears.” Kara puts her cupcake down and turns her full attention to her best friend.

“H-have you ever had feelings for someone, but didn’t know how they felt?”

“Oh.” Kara raises her eyebrows. “Um, yes, I have.”

“This is kind of new to me. I don’t know what to say to her… or if I should even bother saying anything because she’s… There’s just no way she would be interested.”

Kara’s signature crinkle appears on her forehead. “Lena, you’re amazing. I don’t see why she wouldn’t be interested.”

“Oh, I’m sure there are many reasons why she wouldn’t be interested. I don’t even know if she is attracted to woman.”

With a tilt of her head, Kara looks intently at Lena. “Just tell her how you feel.”

Lena’s head slumps down as her shoulders hunch. Her eyebrows furrow together in worry. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Of course she will, Lena.” She smiles at Lena, who returns a small grin. “Would having a relationship with her be worth having to talk to her about your feelings?”

Biting her lip, Lena gazes into Kara’s eyes. “It would be worth anything.”

“Then okay.” Kara perks up as she sits straighter on her stool. “I think telling her would be best.”

“I don’t know, Kara.” Lena looks uncertain.

“Just practice on me.” Kara smiles reassuringly.

“Okay…” A smile slowly grows on Lena’s face as she talks. “You’re everything to me,” she says as the smile on her face gets larger, “and your smile brightens my whole day.” She lets out a sigh as her smile spreads to show her dimples. “I love you,” she breathes out as her eyes never leave Kara’s.

Kara smiles brightly. “See!” She starts to use her hands as she speaks. “It’s that easy.” One hand rests on top of Lena’s hands that are clasped together on the counter top. “Now go tell her.” Her smile is full of reassurance and hope.

A few moments go by as Lena seems to search for something in Kara’s eyes. “I just did.” Her smile is small and shy. Kara freezes as her eyes go wide, and she merely looks at Lena in silence. Her mouth opens and closes a few times. Lena pulls her hands away from Kara’s and into her lap. Her back straightens, and the smile disappears from her face. “I-I just remembered that I have a meeting.”

Lena standing up from the stool breaks Kara from her shock. “No, Lena. Wait.” Kara stands up from her stool. Pausing before her hand can grab the doorknob, Lena debates whether or not she should look back at Kara. When Lena looks over her shoulder, the hurt is evident on her face. “Please don’t go,” Kara begs.

“Forget I said anything, Kara.” Her voice is colder than it has ever been directed toward Kara.

“No, Lena, I… Sorry. I just didn’t expect… that.”

“Clearly.” Lena opens the door.

Kara rushes to stand behind Lena and rests on hand on her shoulder. “I-I have a, uh, a boyfriend.”

Lena refuses to look back at Kara. “You don’t have to explain yourself. Please, excuse me.” She slips from Kara’s grasp and leaves the apartment, closing the door behind herself.

The hand that was on Lena’s shoulder moves out to touch the door. She feels a stinging pain in her eyes before a lone tear tracks down her cheek. “What have I done?” She whispers into the apartment that suddenly feels emptier than it ever has before.

* * *

Lena slides into the driver’s seat of her car outside of Kara’s apartment, feeling beyond grateful that she decided to drive herself there. She wouldn’t want to go through the embarrassment of having to call her driver to come pick her up barely five minutes after dropping her off at the apartment complex. Her hands grip the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white.

“Fuck,” she spits out under her breath. “You idiot.” Throwing the car in reverse, she sets herself to leave Kara’s apartment for the last time.

Without conscious thought, she drives straight to L-Corp. Her car finds its way into her designated parking spot. She rests her head against the headrest as she takes a few steadying breaths. With a steely mask upon her face, she exits her car and walks straight into L-Corp with her chin held high.

She doesn’t stop her steady pace until the door to her office closes firmly behind her. Her feet begin to feel heavy, causing her steps to stagger. Instead of going to her desk, she heads straight to her drink cart, where she pours a double of her strongest scotch. She downs the drink in one go, and refills the glass before going to her desk. Slumping into her chair, she opens her laptop. After 15 minutes of failing to focus, she slams it shut and stands from the chair. “Fuck it.” Lena calls her secretary on her intercom. “Jess, change of plans. I will be attending that meeting after all. I want to leave in 10 minutes.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena walks to the far end of her office to open a near hidden door. The door leads to an en suite that doubles as Lena’s emergency closet. In an attempt to keep the fogginess from taking over her senses, she washes her face and restyles her hair. Once feeling outwardly refreshed, she picks up a messenger bag and throws it over her shoulder. The door slides closed behind her as she saunters to the door of her office. She pauses at the door for a moment and purses her lips in thought. After a moment, she reaches into her purse to pull out her personal cell phone. She leaves it on a shelf before walking out of the office.

Jess makes no comment when Lena walks past her desk to the elevator. When Lena steps out onto the rooftop, the helicopter pilot is finishing up preparations. With her stony, CEO facade, she walks to the helicopter.

She’s so disconnected from her emotions by the time they take off, she can’t even feel anxious about the flight. In a blur, Lena is off the helicopter and boarding a private jet. She drinks until she passes out on the flight. The alarm on her tablet wakes her 30 minutes before it’s time to land in London. She climbs into the waiting car that takes her to a hotel. Tossing her bag on the bed once she’s in her room, she turns her attention to the bar.

Her alarm pricks at her ringing ears. With a groan, she rolls over in the bed to turn it off. When she arrives at her meeting that afternoon, there is not a single trace of the previous night’s inebriation. Like a true Luthor, she is poised and ready for anything as the powerful CEO of a multi-billion dollar company.

The next three days are spent in and out of meetings. When she is not in meetings, she is tucked away in her hotel room. Each day, more papers are strewn about the large table she has commandeered as a desk. She has spent every sober minute focused on various projects and designs. When she can no longer hold her eyes open, she downs a glass of something hard and falls into bed, so she can start all over the next day.

It’s been four days since she walked out of Kara’s apartment.

Since she finally laid her feelings out for her best friend.

Since she was shot down.

Since she discovered she wasn’t even close enough to Kara to know she has a boyfriend.

Since she accepted she simply isn’t someone that can be loved.

She only has one meeting today. After the late morning meeting, she goes straight back to her hotel. They will not be convening again until tomorrow afternoon, giving everyone time to look over the final documents. She heard a few people talking about a little preemptive celebrating with their loved ones. Lena stops to buy two bottles of wine on her way back to the hotel.

Her heels are kicked off just inside of the door, and she tosses the portfolios in her arms onto the makeshift desk. A bright flash of light bursts through the cracks around the curtain over the balcony door. Several seconds later, a clap of thunder reaches Lena’s ears. “Of course.” Lena sighs as she pours a glass of wine. She holds it up in a toast toward the balcony. “Thank you, London, for accurately reflecting my mood.” She takes a healthy sip of the wine. Plopping into the chair at the table, she flips open one of the documents she needs to review. As the rain gets louder past the curtains covering the French doors, Lena’s focus wavers. Standing up to refill her glass, she decides to see if the television will provide a distraction. A news channel flashes to life on the screen. To Lena’s surprise, the National City skyline appears on the television. Jess has called her business cell phone twice a day, per Lena’s instructions, to keep her updated. She hasn’t reported anything happening to L-Corp, but Lena can’t help but feel there’s a possibility of her company being the cause of National City appearing on a British news channel. What else would make international news in National City than the resident Luthor?

She tosses the remote on the table as she listens to the voice of a news anchor explaining where National City is to the British viewers. Old footage of Supergirl appears on the screen, and Lena sinks into an armchair, curious as to where this is going. She doesn’t necessarily consider Supergirl a friend, but they certainly have grown beyond acquaintances or even colleagues. Lately, Lena had been noticing a softness in their interactions. Supergirl seemed to genuinely be concerned for her after she was pushed off of her balcony. If it weren’t for the Cadmus drama happening, Lena may have even suggested they spend time together. In all honesty though, Kara was also a major reason she didn’t pursue her attraction to the hero.

Kara…

Lena drinks the contents of her glass in a matter of seconds. The news anchor finishes the quick biography of Supergirl, and the tone of voice changes. An air of concern and confusion overtakes the broadcast.

“Here is a video taken in National City that was sent into local CatCo magazine.” A video taken on a cell phone begins playing on the screen. “This was taken three days ago, and various publications are questioning if this is the beginning of a possible downfall of Supergirl.” In the video, a purple-skinned alien picks up Supergirl and throws her through the wall of an abandoned building. The person holding the phone is recording from a window several stories up in a building across the street from the action. Supergirl stumbles out of the building before flying into the alien. The alien goes back a few yards before landing its own blow on Supergirl, who falls back again. Before Supergirl can get back up, the alien pounces on her and begins punching her. “For those that know of the Supers, they are considered the strongest beings on Earth, which makes it hard to believe this alien overtook Supergirl with strength. Looking closely, Supergirl doesn’t appear to be fighting back. Fortunately, backup arrived. Look there. One shot from some sort of gun sent the alien flying back off of Supergirl. It’s hard to believe whatever gun the woman with short hair just fired is stronger than the Girl of Steel.”

Lena watches Supergirl appear to struggle to stand before the video cuts off. Several shorts clips are shown, and Supergirl appears to struggle more and more in each one. “We will now go to a live feed from National City.” A gasp escapes Lena when she sees her own building appear on the television before a video plays. “Just down the street from tech company, L-Corp....” The words wash over Lena as she watches a familiar face appear on the television. Her mother’s cyborg is leading several other enhanced people on an attempt to get to her building. Supergirl lands roughly in their path, blocking their way to her company. Lena has never seen the hero so… enraged. She barely recognizes her.

Her heart is hammering in her ears as she watches Supergirl let out a heart-wrenching scream before flying straight at the cyborg. The cyborg slides backward on the ground, and the two other goons attack Supergirl. She’s thrown off of them. When the camera finds her face again, it’s full of a cold anger, sending a chill down Lena’s spine. Without warning, the hero sets off at a speed the camera can’t follow. The two goons disappear from view seconds before Supergirl is standing across from the cyborg again.

Supergirl yells something at the cyborg, who only scowls in response before shooting his laser vision at her. She shoots hers faster, hitting his half mask. He steps back in pain, and Supergirl takes advantage of his stumble. She lands a right hook to his jaw before a right front kick sends him landing onto his back. Lena can just see that Supergirl is yelling at him again. The hurt is evident on her face, and she wonders what could possibly be causing such pain in the hero.

Vans arrive on the scene, but Supergirl continues to throw blow after blow at the cyborg. The camera zooms out to show agents coming out of the vans. Several take the unconscious goons into custody, while others approach Supergirl and the cyborg. A woman wearing some metal armor is leading the group going toward the battle. They stop a few feet away from where Supergirl now has the cyborg on the ground. The woman in armor appears to be yelling at Supergirl, who continues to hit the cyborg.

The woman lifts a hand to her ear to what Lena assumes must be a communication device. She turns back to Supergirl and shouts something at her. The reaction is instantaneous.  Supergirl freezes with a fist poised to throw another punch. The woman says something else. One second Supergirl is in the center of the screen, and she’s completely gone the next. Lena blinks in surprise, unsure what to think of what she just witnessed. She ignores the television as she sits back in the arm chair. Absently, she takes a sip of her wine.

Since the attack did not reach L-Corp and happened before Jess arrives at work, she believes it will be at least an hour before she’ll receive a call from her secretary. Her thoughts turn to Supergirl, a welcome distraction from Kara.

What could possibly be upsetting the indestructible alien so much?

Feeling a layer of cloudiness, she opts to take a break from the wine. Carefully standing, she places her empty wine glass next to the two bottles - one is empty already. After drinking half a bottle of water, she thinks some fresh air would be wise. Her balcony has a slight overhang over the door, so the rain should not get inside of the room. She places a hand on each handle of the doors and pulls them toward her.

A gasp escapes her lips, and her eyes go wide. Her hands fall from the doors, and the wind pushes them wide open. Standing in the center of her balcony is a soaked Supergirl. Her hair is plastered down to the sides of her face, and she doesn’t seem to even notice the rain pelting her. Lena thought she looked upset on the television screen, but that was nothing compared to seeing her standing several feet in front of her. She looks… broken.

Her eyes meet the hero’s. “Supergirl, what-”

“I’m so sorry.” The hero’s voice sounds like she is barely holding back tears.

Lena blinks in confusion. “For what?”

The hero looks down, and Lena watches her take a deep breath. She’s fidgeting with something in her hands. Lena waits patiently. Keeping her head down, Supergirl brings her hands to her face. The breath escapes Lena’s lungs when she sees what the hero is doing. Supergirl drops her hands to her sides and takes one more deep breath before looking right up into Lena’s eyes.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice is a shocked whisper, and a hand comes to her mouth as her eyes go wide.

“Me too.” Kara’s voice shakes with vulnerability.

“I- K- Kara- Y-you-” Too many thoughts are swirling around Lena’s mind, fighting for attention.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Lena refuses to look back at Kara. “You don’t have to explain yourself. Please, excuse me.” She slips from Kara’s grasp and leaves the apartment, closing the door behind herself.

The hand that was on Lena’s shoulder moves out to touch the door. She feels a stinging pain in her eyes before a lone tear tracks down her cheek. “What have I done?” She whispers into the apartment that suddenly feels emptier than it ever has before.

Resting her forehead against the door, Kara listens to Lena’s retreating footsteps. When she hears Lena’s engine escape down the road, she turns to lean back against the door. She takes a deep breath, looking at the cupcakes on the counter. Shaking her head, she pushes off the door and trudges to the couch. She sinks into the cushions and pulls a blanket over her lap before picking up the remote.

She keeps herself from reaching out to Lena by reminding herself that Lena probably wants space. She wouldn’t have walked out if she was willing to talk. The only light on in the apartment is the television.

The sky darkens outside her windows by the time her door opens. “Hey, Kara!”

Kara doesn’t stir from the position she has been in since sitting down on the couch.

Mon-El turns on the kitchen light. “You made cupcakes?” He excitedly retrieves one. “Is something wrong with the frosting?” He inspects the bowl of frosting before dipping a finger in to taste some. After scooping some onto the cupcake, he takes a large bite. “Kara?” He looks over at her. After swallowing his bite, he walks toward the couch. “Are you asleep?”

“No.” Kara doesn’t take her eyes off of the television.

“Um, are you okay?” Kara doesn’t answer him. “Is this about the job thing?”

Kara sighs, but doesn’t look at him. “I’m just really tired.”

“Oh. Okay. These cupcakes are pretty good by the way.”

“Thanks,” Kara mumbles.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Actually, I’m just going to go to sleep.” Kara slowly disentangles herself from the blanket. She disappears into the bathroom and comes out seconds later in her pajamas.

Mon-El finishes his cupcake and wipes his hands off before changing as well. Kara’s eyes are closed, and she’s facing away from him when he goes to lay down. “Good night, Kara.”

* * *

Kara feels the sun on her skin, but she keeps her eyes closed. When she hears Mon-El moving around, she opens her eyes to see him walking toward her in confusion. “What are you doing out here?”

Tugging the blanket closer to her chin, Kara relaxes further into the couch cushions. “I couldn’t sleep, so I came out here. Must have fallen asleep.”

“Oh.” Mon-El doesn’t seem convinced, but he just shrugs his shoulders. “I’m heading into the DEO this morning. You coming?”

“I’ll go later.”

“Okay then.”

* * *

Kara stares at her supersuit. She’s sitting on her bed with her knees tucked under her chin, and her suit laying on the bed in front of her. Lena hasn’t reached out to her at all. Kara sent her a text this morning to let the younger woman know that she’s here for her. Making a decision, Kara is flying out of her window in a blur. Her boots land on the balcony of Lena’s office.

Lena’s empty office.

She scans the entire building, looking for Lena.

Another text is sent to Lena’s phone.

Supergirl takes off from the L-Corp balcony and goes straight to the DEO. Just like yesterday morning, there is nothing requiring Supergirl’s attention. With a frustrated sigh, she goes down to find concrete blocks to take out her frustrations on in the training room.

“Mon-El is up there telling everyone you’re upset about losing your job.”

Kara turns to see her sister leaning against railing of the stairs. She pivots to throw one last hook that disintegrates the concrete block. Turning, she brushes off some dust from her pants before going to sit on a bench against the wall. “You here to try to tell me to accept J’onn’s offer?”

“Nope.” Alex sits next to Kara. “I’m here as your big sister to find out what’s really bothering you.”

Looking up at her sister, Kara blinks in surprise.

“Kara, I know you better than anybody else. You can tell me what’s bothering you, or we can go do some sparring to really get out that aggression.”

Kara looks down and adjusts her glasses. “When… Did Vicki Donahue know about your feelings?”

“Um.” Alex’s eyebrows scrunch together. “No. I’m sure she didn’t. I wasn’t really sure myself. I don’t think so.” Kara nods slowly. “Where did that question come from?” Alex keeps her tone welcoming.

“Um.” Kara purses her lips. “Just… What do you think would have happened if you told her about your feelings?”

Alex looks down at her lap as she twists her fingers together. “I don’t know. I can’t even imagine myself telling her. It’s… one thing telling a boy you like him, but telling a girl… I was terrified to tell Maggie, and I knew she’s gay. I don’t know. I would have to have some very strong feelings to be able to tell a woman without knowing if she’s gay or not.”

“Why?”

Leaning back against the wall, Alex looks at her sister. “I don’t have the best track record at being friends with someone I have feelings for. It was so much harder trying to be friends with Maggie than Vicki. At least Vicki didn’t know.”

Kara purses her lips and looks away for a moment. “But you two made it work.”

Alex shrugs. “It helps that she has feelings for me, too.” Kara sits in silence. “What’s brought all of this on, Kara?”

Kara bites her lip and looks down at her lap. Alex waits patiently. “I’ve had friends like me before… You know that.” Alex nods in silent encouragement for Kara to continue. “It feels different this time.”

“This isn’t about Mon-El, is it?”

“No,” Kara whispers. “I don’t even know what to think. I haven’t been able to get in touch with my feelings since she told me.”

Alex’s eyebrows raise. “What happened?”

Kara swallows heavily. “I didn’t even realize I hadn’t told her I was dating someone. It… I guess it never came up before. Maybe things would be different if I had told her.”

“Who?”

She’s starts talking faster. “But that probably wouldn’t have made her feelings any less valid, but maybe she wouldn’t have told me. What was I supposed to say? It was a complete shock.”

“Kara. Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

Kara starts from the beginning. She is able to recount every word after replaying it in her head for the past 24 hours. “My mind just… went blank when she said that.”

“And what’s on your mind now?”

“I’m worried.”

“Kara, this is a rough place for her to be in. I’ve been there. Just because she’s not answering doesn’t mean there’s something wrong.”

“I’m not worried that something bad happened. I’m worried I lost my best friend. Why couldn’t I just think of something to say? She just… left.”

“Looking back now, do you really think there’s anything you could have said?”

“I don’t know.” They sit in silence for a moment. “What if she’s gone forever?”

“She has a company to run. Wherever she ran off to, she will have to come back.”

“What do I say to her when she does come back? What if she doesn’t want to talk to me?”

“Take it one step at a time, Kara. For now, I think you have to sort out your own thoughts before you can figure out how to say them to her.”

Kara nods. “You’re right.”

* * *

“Isn’t this kind of… stalking?” Mon-El asks from behind Kara.

Kara crosses her arms, ignoring Mon-El to talk to Winn. “Please, Winn? I just want to make sure she hasn’t been kidnapped again or something. You can trace her phone in seconds with your eyes closed. Please?”

Winn’s eyes dart to Mon-El a moment before he nods. “Fine.” He spins his chair around to face his computer. “Looks like you’re worried about nothing. She’s at L-Corp.”

Kara starts walking away from them. “Wait,” Mon-El calls after her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to check if she’s okay… as Supergirl.”

“Why are you so worried about her? Did something happen?”

“No. I’m just… worried… about my best friend.”

“I don’t understand why you just can’t call her.”

Kara huffs and turns to face Mon-El. “Because she’s not answering her phone. Just… stay here. I’ll be back.”

* * *

“You really need to just take a step back and calm down.” Mon-El is standing in the kitchen while Kara paces around her apartment.

“You don’t understand. They wouldn’t even let me past security. Then I spend 20 minutes on hold until Jess finally picks up only to tell me that Lena left specific instructions to not tell me where she went!” Kara puts her hands on her hips to glare at Mon-El.

“Kara, maybe you’re taking this too personally.” Mon-El walks up to her and tries to put his arms on her shoulders, but she pushes him away.

“And you’re not taking this seriously.” She turns to take a few steps away before facing Mon-El again. “Not everyone can just move on when someone tries to step out of their lives.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mon-El crosses his arms.

“I don’t just claim to love someone and then go back on that at the first sign of problems.”

“Is this about that thing with Eve? It was one date, Kara! And you told me to move on!” Mon-El begins to raise his voice.

“That’s just one example, Mon-El!” Kara raises her voice as well. “You keep showing that you’re getting better, but then you go and say something to prove otherwise!”

“What?”

“You can’t just care about one person and claim to be a better person! I am not your redemption for your past mistakes. If you really want to show that you’ve changed, maybe try showing a little compassion for others and their feelings.”

Mon-El brings his hands to his head in exasperation. “What are we even talking about here? I’m not the one that abandoned you for no reason. That was Lena, remember?”

Kara’s body goes stiff, and she glares at Mon-El. “What would you know about her reasons?”

Shaking his head, Mon-El puts his fists on his hips. “This is just like Jeremiah all over again.”

“Get out,” Kara says in a calm voice.

“Kara, what -”

“Get. Out.”

* * *

Kara opens the door to her apartment, and Alex walks in without a word. Alex sets a box of donuts on the kitchen island while Kara closes the door. The silence grows awkward until Alex turns to face Kara. “Mon-El stayed the night at the DEO. Wanna talk about it?”

Alex listens to everything Kara says. “At least you know Lena wasn’t kidnapped, right?”

Kara shrugs as she takes another bite of her donut, sinking further into the couch. “I guess.”

“Are you going to talk to Mon-El?”

“I probably should.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say?”

Kara sighs. “I don’t even know what I feel.”

“You didn’t say anything that was a lie.”

“I know,” Kara whispers.

* * *

Before Kara can consider what to say to Mon-El, Supergirl is needed to fight a purple-skinned alien. After the alien is in custody, Alex directs Supergirl out of view from the cameras and curious eyes. “Are you okay? Did he have kryptonite or something?” Alex checks over her sister for injuries.

“No. I was just… not at my best.”

“I’ll meet you back at the DEO. Okay?”

* * *

“There you are.” Mon-El walks up to Kara at the DEO.

“Here I am.”

“What happened out there? I caught the end of that fight.”

“I’m fine.” Kara continues walking, but Mon-El falls into step with her.

“You could have been killed.  I thought you were done being the stubborn Kryptonian. Why didn’t you call me for help?”

“I am fine, Mon-El.” Kara grits her teeth.

“That’s not what I asked. Is this about our fight? Look, I know -”

“This isn’t about you.” There’s a bite to Kara’s words.

“Oh, let me guess… It’s about Lena?”

Kara stops walking and whirls to face Mon-El, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You don’t get to talk about her.”

“Why? Because she was just pretending to be your friend before leaving you? You get your butt kicked in a fight and get mad at me for caring about you, and now I’m the bad guy?”

“I never said you were the bad guy!”

“You didn’t have to!”

They are yelling at each other now. “Why do you always have to make everything about you?”

“This isn’t about me, Kara. This is about us.” He gestures between them. “I thought we were past your Kryptonian pride.”

“Funny. I thought we were past you being a selfish Daxamite that made everything about you!”

“Eventually, you’ll see that Lena isn’t your friend just like James has been saying.”

“You know what…” Kara throws her hands up in frustration. “I’m done. We’re done. For real this time. I can’t do this anymore. Call your mother. You can tell her I’m not a problem anymore.” She turns and walks off.

“Kara, wait. You can’t just -”

“I can.” She stops to look over her shoulder. “Just give me some space Mon-El. Don’t turn this into something.” She flies off without another word.

* * *

Each fight Supergirl gets in for the rest of the day gets worse. Supergirl appears to be fighting back less and less, and Guardian is taking on more cases.

Alex shows up at her sister’s apartment again the next morning, and Kara tells her everything. “It’s really over this time. I just… can’t see a future there.”

“You said before it wasn’t a match. I shouldn’t have pushed you toward him. I just… wanted you to be happy, Kara.”

“I know, and I love you for that. I don’t blame you.”

“Still no word from Lena?”

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t even know where she is. There hasn’t been the slightest piece of news on her.”

“Kara… I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to really think about it. You don’t have to answer me, but you should figure out the answer for yourself.” She waits until she has Kara’s eyes on her. “Do you think the feelings you felt for Mon-El may have been a projection of feelings you have for another friend?”

Looking down at her lap, Kara fidgets with her hands. “That’s… something to think about.”

“Take your time, Kara.”

* * *

Supergirl isn’t seen for 24 hours.

When she finally reappears, she is landing hard enough to create several cracks in the pavement down the street from L-Corp. Her landing blocks the path of three Cadmus cyborgs.

Anger is radiating off of the superhero.

“Filthy alien,” Hank Henshaw growls out. “I’ll make sure Lena gets a front row seat when I finally get to cut you open.”

“You’ll have to kill me before you can get to her!” Supergirl yells at the cyborg before letting out a scream and flying straight toward him. Hank Henshaw slides backward on the ground before his two goons help throw her off of him. Supergirl stares at the three cyborgs, panting with her eyes glowing red. Suddenly, she’s no longer standing there. She flies in a barely seen blur, landing a knockout punch on both of Henshaw’s backup cyborgs. In less than three seconds, they are deposited in front of a police car.

Standing across from Hank Henshaw, Supergirl balls her hands into fists at her sides. “It’s over, Henshaw!” With a scowl, Henshaw begins to shoot his laser vision at Supergirl. Supergirl’s heat vision hits Henshaw before his can leave his eye. His mask flies off his face, and he howls in pain, bringing a hand to his face. She doesn’t give him even a second to recover before she is delivering blows.

“Give it up!” A front kick sends the cyborg flying onto his back. “Lena will never join Cadmus!” Her voice is harsh from the yelling. “I won’t let you anywhere near her as long as I’m alive!” She continues to hit him even when she hears DEO agents arriving.

She ignores the agents rushing toward her and stopping a few feet away.

She ignores her sister yelling at her while wearing the kryptonite suit.

She ignores the weapons facing her.

“Supergirl, stop!”

The hero screams to drown out her sister’s pleas for her to stop.

“He’s done. We can take him in now!”

Supergirl tenses her jaw, pulling back her fist as her other hand is balled in the front of Henshaw’s shirt. “You’ve hurt her enough!” Her voice is a growl.

“Supergirl! Winn found her!” Alex shouts.

With her entire body freezing, Supergirl takes in Alex’s words. Her fist is in the air, ready to strike Henshaw again.

“London! Winn is sending you details now!”

Supergirl blinks before releasing Henshaw and taking off into the sky at a dangerous speed for a populated area. She doesn’t respond when Winn relays the address and room number to her.

When she gets to London, she goes too fast for the rain to dampen her. She doesn’t slow down until she sees the hotel. Stopping to hover in front of it, she x-rays the building to find Lena’s room. She blinks the rain out of her eyes, suddenly frozen in place. In a daze, she floats to the balcony of Lena’s suite. Her boots land without a sound.

She spent the past 24 hours in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

Alex was her rock.

Kara spent hours just talking to her sister.

She apologized to Mon-El.

Mon-El apologized in return.

She watched him fly away in the pod he landed in all those months ago.

Kara still didn’t know what to say to Lena.

She lost connection to her thoughts whenever Lena came up.

Now, she’s standing on Lena’s balcony, gripping her glasses in her hand. She can’t feel the rain. The only thing she is aware of is the sound of Lena’s heart beart. She holds her breath as it comes closer.

She lets out the breath when the doors open, and she finally sees her.

“Supergirl, what -”

“I’m so sorry.” She finally knows the answer to Alex’s question.

“For what?”

The glasses feel heavy in her hands as she looks down at them. She puts them on before taking a deep breath and finally meeting those eyes behind the glass she usually sees them through.

“Kara?” Lena heartbroken look changes into confusion and hurt.

“Me too.” Kara knows it’s true now.

“I- K- Kara- Y-you-”

“I love you, too.” It’s the first time Kara has ever said it to anyone romantically, and she hopes it’s the last first time.

* * *

“I- K- Kara- Y-you-” Too many thoughts are swirling around Lena’s mind, fighting for attention.

“I love you, too.” It’s the first time Kara has ever said it to anyone romantically, and she hopes it’s the last first time.

Lena stares at Supergirl… at Kara… at her best friend. She opens her mouth to speak, but all coherency has left her mind. Kara… Supergirl is standing in front of her, on her hotel balcony, with rain dripping down her cape. She stares at Supergirl’s… Kara’s face. Kara is right there… behind a pair of glasses… staring right back at Lena. She doesn’t know how much time passes before she finally is able to think again. She sucks in a shaky breath, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. “You’re wet.” She internally berates herself at stating the obvious when so many more significant thoughts are fighting for attention in her mind.

Kara lets out a relieved gasp somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Lena can barely hear it over the rain. “Lena, I -”

“Just... wait here.” Lena’s voice is a resigned whisper. She turns away from the balcony… away from Kara.

Unable to move if she wanted to, Kara remains still… waiting for Lena. She can’t bring herself to care about the rain hitting her body, fogging her glasses. All she can focus on is Lena’s heart beat betraying her calm exterior.

Lena takes deliberate steps toward the bathroom, keeping her eyes trained ahead of herself. She slows her movements when she gets to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and robe from the rack on the wall. Taking a deep breath, she only pauses for a moment before exiting the restroom. She doesn’t see a point to closing the door and taking a moment to collect herself when the person waiting for her can see through walls and hear every sound for miles.

Kara’s eyes remain unseeing until Lena returns to her field of vision behind the glasses. Lena looks different from when she was in her apartment four days ago, but Kara is sure she’s doesn’t quite look like herself right now either. She stays silent, waiting for Lena to break the tension.

Stopping at the threshold of the balcony, Lena runs her eyes over Kara’s face again. “Here.” Her eyes drop to her hands as she holds out the dry towel. “I’d rather not pay for water damage to the wood flooring, and the last thing I need is some lucky person capturing a picture of you right now dressed like that.” She tries to smile to remove any bite from the words, but she doesn’t quite succeed.

Slowly reaching for the towel, Kara nods without a word. She’s careful to avoid touching Lena’s hand. She takes a few steps forward when Lena releases the towel, bringing herself under the overhang of the balcony. She looks up at Lena, catching the movement of Lena turning sideways to no longer face Kara.

When Kara finishes drying her suit and running the towel over her hair, Lena holds out the robe to Kara, but doesn’t look at her. She turns away from the balcony when Kara takes the robe from her, walking toward the table in the room. Her hand hovers toward the glass of wine, but she chooses to pick up the water instead. After taking a sip, she partially faces Kara again. “Should I start, or would you like to?” She raises a single eyebrow at Kara, who blinks at her in confusion. “It defeats the purpose of getting dry if you stay on the balcony, don’t you think?” Yet again, she finds herself using harsher words than she intends.

Tugging the robe tighter around herself, Kara crosses the threshold. She wants to speak… She knows she should speak… She just can’t gain control of her thoughts enough to formulate words.

Lena takes a seat on one of the armchairs, and waves one hand toward the other chair. “Thirsty?” she asks before taking a sip of her water. She’s looking straight ahead, keeping Kara in her peripheral vision.

Kara shakes her head and slowly lowers herself into the opposite chair. She wrings her hands together in her lap, her eyes glued to her bootless feet in deference to their dampness. She clears her throat. “I… Do you…” She sighs heavily. “Lena, I’ve never done this before.”

They sit in silence for an endless moment. “Done… what exactly?”

“I don’t even know… This.” She waves a hand between the two of them before finally looking at Lena. “I’ve only ever told one person that I’m Supergirl,” she whispers, “but I’ve never…” She bites her lip in thought.

“I saw you on the news.” Her voice barely reaches her own ears.

“Oh.” Kara sounds so small.

“Why?” She doesn’t specify. She doesn’t have to.

“I… went looking for you. You weren’t answering your phone. When I couldn’t find you, things got…” She lets out a breath and looks at her hands. “It was like the time your mother kidnapped you, but… worse. I was so worried, and… it was all my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Kara brings her head up to find Lena looking right at her. “Wasn’t it, though?”

“I make my own choices, Kara.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Did you mean it?”

Kara and Lena speak at the same time.

Lena shakes her head and sits up straighter. “Look, I- I have to know, Kara. I saw how… broken you looked earlier. You seemed so angry… Then you show up here.” She gestures toward the balcony and breaks eye contact with Kara, who keeps her eyes glued on Lena. “I just…” She takes in a slow breath and releases it. “What’s been going on?” When she turns back to Kara, there’s a determination to Lena’s expression.

It takes a considerable amount of willpower for Kara to keep her eyes on Lena’s. “Can we save the long version for another time?” Her shoulders slouch. “I- I spent the past four days looking for you… I had tell you.”

Suddenly, Lena stands and strides to the opposite side of the room. She turns to face Kara over her shoulder. “Why?”

Kara gapes in shock as her mouth tries to formulate a response. “I… You… I- I- What?”

With a huff, Lena fully faces Kara. “Why?” She takes two steps back toward Kara. “Why are you here?” She punctuates each word, staring right into Kara’s eyes. “What’s suddenly changed in four days?” She takes another two steps closer while Kara just stares in shock. “What possible explanation could you have for nearly getting yourself killed one moment and completely beating someone to the ground the next?” Lena steps closer again, and Kara’s eyes widen. “Why did my needing some space lead to everyone believing this to be the Girl of Steel’s downfall?” She is only a few feet from Kara now, getting louder as she gets closer. “Why did you think it appropriate to fly around the world and land on my balcony to say those three ridiculous words to me?” She takes another step. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” In an impressively quick movement, Lena roughly tugs the front of the robe open to reveal the House of El crest. “Why -”

“Because I didn’t want to lose you!” Kara shouts as she stands in front of Lena, leaving little space between them. She’s breathing hard, keeping her eyes daringly locked on Lena’s. Lena staggers backward, but Kara is quick to grab her shoulders. In reaction, Lena’s hands come up to grip the front of the robe in her fists. “I can’t lose you, too, Lena.” Her voice drops to a pained whisper.

Lena’s breaths are coming fast, but she refuses to move her eyes away from Kara’s. Their breaths sync as they feel the tension build around them. The only movement and sounds coming from their breathing.

By some unknown signal, Lena’s grip tightens, and Kara’s hands tug Lena closer to her as their lips crash together. Kara’s hands tangle into Lena’s hair as they pull their bodies flush together, both sighing into the kiss. Tears hit both of their cheeks, and neither of them know whom exactly they come from.

* * *

 

Kara somehow pulls Lena closer, forcing Lena’s hands to no longer be in fists in the robe on Kara’s body. Lena’s hands press flat against Kara’s chest. The coldness of the suit breaks through the fog in Lena’s mind, clearing the way for conscious thoughts. She pushes her hands against Kara’s chest as she pulls back from the kiss. They are both breathing heavily.

Slowly, Lena opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is Kara’s face, but her eyes involuntarily drop to her own hands on the House of El crest. Pushing back, Lena breaks herself from Kara’s embrace. Kara stares at her with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

They stare at each other for a few moments, feeling a chasm in the few feet of space between them.

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Kara and Lena speak at the same time.

They freeze again.

Kara finds her voice after a moment, pushing her glasses up her nose. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have -”

“It wasn’t just you.”

It’s silent for a longer moment.

Lena takes a deep breath and brings a hand up to rub her forehead. She turns slightly away from Kara. “I - I don’t think I’m sober enough for this.”

“I should go.” Kara turns toward the door.

“No.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes find Lena’s in shock.

“Neither of us are in a proper place of mind to do anything right now. It’s almost 11 in the morning back home. From what I saw on the news, your sister must be furiously worried about you.”

“Oh.” Kara sounds and looks so small. Unconsciously, she tugs the robe tighter around her body.

Lena turns toward her makeshift desk, picking up her business phone. She takes a deep breath before turning back to Kara. “It’s a satellite phone. Call your sister.”

“What?” Kara automatically reaches out for the phone being held out to her.

“Let her know that you are alive.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together. “But -”

“At least text her.” Lena’s tone holds no room for questioning. “Kara, no offense, but you don’t look so great right now. You don’t have a job to be at right now, so you can stay here until you are feeling better.”

Without a word, Kara relents and texts her sister. Alex’s response is immediate, and Kara gives Lena her phone back. Lena tosses the phone back onto the table. She blinks a few times when a wave of dizziness hits her. “Are you okay?” Kara asks, standing awkwardly in front of Lena.

“Like I said. I’m not sober enough for this.” Lena’s tone and grimace are self-deprecating. “I need to get out of these clothes.” She pulls out shorts and a t-shirt from her bag and places them on the table. “You can borrow those.” She begins walking toward the bathroom.

“Wait,” Kara says in mild confusion. Lena raises an eyebrow at her over her shoulder. “You want me to stay the night? Here?”

“Where else would you go, Kara?”

“Um.”

“Exactly. Change.” She disappears into the bathroom.

Kara stares at the clothes on the table for a moment before looking around at the room. She sees the empty wine bottle and papers littering the table. With a sigh she picks up the clothes.

Lena leans her back against the door once it’s closed. She lets out a shaky breath, and her legs give out under her, causing her to slide to the tile floor. With her head pressed back against the door, she closes her eyes.

When Lena comes out of the restroom, Kara is standing in the doorway of the balcony, watching the falling rain. “You changed,” Lena’s voice is soft and tired.

Kara doesn’t turn around. “You told me to.”

It’s silent for a moment. “If - if you don’t want to stay, you can leave. I was frustrated and -”

“I want to be here.”

Lena shuts her mouth with an audible click. She bites her lip, looking down at her fidgeting hands. “Do you want to skip over the awkward and pointless argument about who gets the bed only for us to end up sharing?”

Kara whirls around to face her with raised eyebrows. “Wh-what?”

Sighing, Lena walks to the bed and begins turning down the blanket. “It’s a king-sized bed, Kara. It’s more than large enough for us to have our own space.” She adjusts the pillows, refusing to look at Kara. “I may not be experienced at having best friends, but I know bed sharing is something not uncommon for them.” Finally, she looks up at Kara. “Unless you no longer consider us close enough for you to be comfortable around me.”

“Oh.” Kara rubs a hand down the front of the borrowed shirt she is wearing. She shakes her as she speaks. “No, I- I - You’re still my best friend.”

Lena nods once. “Very well.” She sighs, letting her fingertips brush over the pillow beneath her hand. “We do need to talk about…” She waves a hand vaguely between the two of them. “Whatever is going on between us. Or not going on.” She drops to sit on the bed, her back to Kara.

“Yeah… You’re right.” Kara shuffles on her feet, looking at Lena’s back. “Are you… mad about me being, um, and alien?”

Lena turns over her shoulder to look at Kara. There’s a pain in her eyes. “Is this where you want me to ask if you expect me to be upset because I’m a Luthor?”

“No!” Kara’s eyes are wide, and she rushes to sit beside Lena. She leaves a few feet of space between them. “I guess I’m really asking if you’re… Never mind.” She shakes her head in frustration.

Lena reaches across the canyon between them, placing a hand on Kara’s knee. “Kara, we wouldn’t be sharing a bed if I truly had an issue with your lineage.” She pats Kara’s knee before bringing her hand back to her own lap. “We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara nods.

“Lay down, Kara. You look like you could use the rest.” Lena scoots over to the other side of the bed, giving Kara more than enough space. She slides under the blanket, laying on her back.

After a moment, Kara lays down as far from Lena as possible. Lena reaches for the lamp and shuts off the light. “Goodnight, Lena,” Kara whispers into the darkness.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

* * *

Kara wakes from her first full night of sleep in several days to the smell of bacon and coffee. A disoriented moment passes before the events of the previous night flow into Kara’s mind. She rolls over to see Lena drinking coffee in one of the armchairs.

“What time is it?” Kara asks.

Lena slowly looks at Kara. “7:30.”

Kara jerks up to a sitting position. “I slept for over 12 hours?” She rubs a hand through her hair before picking up her glasses from the table next to her.

“You did.” Both of their voices are soft in the calm morning.

“How long have you been up?”

“Not even an hour… I guess we both needed the sleep.” A heavy silence falls between them for several moments. “Breakfast was only brought up about 15 minutes ago. I also had them bring up some extra toiletries if you’d like to wash up in the bathroom before we eat.” She turns back to face the large window of the French doors, sipping at her coffee.

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” Kara carefully pushes the blanket off of her body. She takes her time brushing her teeth and washing her face, trying to sort out the thoughts she still hasn’t gotten under her control.

Although Lena has been awake for nearly an hour, she still hasn’t figured out what exactly she wants to say to Kara. Once she has decided on one option, her mind convinces her that it may not be the best route. She hears the bathroom door open, but does not remove her eyes from the window. “I ordered you a little bit of everything.”

“It-It smells great. Thank you.” Kara sits in the other armchair.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Lena scrunches her eyebrows together, looking at Kara.

Kara shakes her head. “I want to say something before I lose my nerve.” She scoots to the edge of her seat.

“Okay,” Lena drags out the word, setting her coffee cup down on the table.

With a nervous smile, Kara shifts her chair so it’s completely facing Lena. “Um.” She looks down at her fidgeting hands. “I just want you to know that I’m sorry for how I reacted at my apartment… that day. It just… You took me by surprise. I hadn’t even… I didn’t know that… this was a possibility.” She gestures between the two of them. “That’s not a presumption by the way.” She clears her throat, shifting awkwardly on her chair. “I just… I always knew that I cared about you. A lot of people know actually. You should ask my sister about everything that happened when you got kidnapped.” She takes a deep breath.

“I shouldn’t have just laid that all out on you like that, Kara.” Kara begins to speak, but Lena raises a hand to silence her protests. “When you said…” She shakes her head. “I thought you were hinting that you knew I was talking about you. That’s my fault.”

“Can we just… stop trying to take blame? Neither of us will relent on that if we continue.”

“I can do that.”

“Okay.” Kara nods. “Um, so I tried to text and call you. I thought you were ignoring me, and it felt awful. The last time I felt that alone was when Alex and I were fighting about… when Alex and I were fighting.” She fidgets with her glasses. “I ended up getting into so many fights with, um, Mike. It took talking to my sister to realize the truth.” Her eyes drop to her hands in her lap.

Lena bites her lip, debating whether or not she should ask for further explanation. Kara takes the decision from her.

“After I almost lost you in that mountain, I guess my emotions were running really high. I had just recently turned Mike down, and then he went straight to another girl, and I got jealous. It was only recently I found out I wasn’t jealous for the reasons I thought. I wanted to be happy with someone like that. I entered a relationship with him because I thought I would be happy with him. We have a common heritage, and I thought he understood what it was like to be one of the last of your kind.” She lets out a heavy sigh. “I was happy sometimes, but… it was a lot of work. I mean… I get that all relationships are work, but that was just too much.

“He started saying some really hurtful things, and I ended it. We ended up talking and apologizing, but I didn’t want him back.” Kara looks into Lena’s eyes for a moment. “When Alex told me where you were, I just knew I had to see you. I didn’t even know what I was going to say. When you opened those doors… things just clicked, I guess.”

Silence falls on them again as Lena watches Kara. Her eyes fall to her hands. “Would you have ever told me your secret?” Her voice is a strained whisper.

“Yes.” Kara’s answer is instant.

Lena’s eyes shoot up to look at Kara. “What?”

“We had been getting closer, Lena. You’re my best friend. I told you last night that you’re only the second person I’ve told of my own choosing. The first person was Winn. A secret this large can be such a burden to hold from someone you care about. The people close to me are more likely to be in dangerous situations… whether they know the secret or not.” Kara bites her lip in thought. “I… I knew I was going to tell you, but I didn’t know when or how. It wasn’t just not knowing what your reaction would be that terrified me, but…” She stares straight into Lena’s eyes. “Your mother knows.”

“My… What?” Lena’s eyes go wide.

“She knows who I am. I don’t know how, but I didn’t want that being another thing she could use against you. I already felt responsible for the last time.”

“Kara, my mother is the only one responsible for what happened then.”

“But -”

“No. That’s in the past, Kara.”

“Right. You’re right.”

They look away from each other as the silence thickens around them. “Why did you say that?” Lena finally whispers.

“What?”

“Last night… on the balcony.”

“Oh. That.” Kara stands up and walks across the room to stand in front of the table. She presses both palms to the surface, leaning over it and taking deep breaths. Lena waits patiently. “I didn’t plan on it,” she whispers.

“What was that?”

Kara turns around and leans against the table. “To be honest, I didn’t even know I- I felt… feel that way. I spent four days trying to figure out what I was feeling. Every time I thought of you, all I felt was pain and guilt at having chased you off.” She shuffles her feet on the wood floor. “When you opened the door, and I saw you standing there… the words just slipped out.”

Lena just looks at her with a neutral expression. Suddenly, she stands and walks to the closed balcony doors. She looks out the windows with the curtains opened wide and crosses her arms over her chest. “There were so many times these past few days where I wished I could take everything I said back.” Kara stares at Lena’s back. “I thought holding onto these feelings I was harboring and being just friends with you was a challenge… You were smiling and encouraging me to admit my feelings. I really did believe you knew I was talking about you… I was wrong.” Her voice drops to a whisper by the end.

“Lena -” Pushing off the table, Kara walks to stand behind Lena.

“When you reacted the way you did, it hurt. Then you said you have a boyfriend, and I was confused.” She turns to face Kara, blinking her eyes in shock to find Kara now right in front of her. “I kept wondering why I never knew you had a boyfriend if we were supposed to be best friends.”

Kara sighs and looks down at her feet. “I’ve been asking myself why I never told you.”

“You have?” Lena’s voice is hesitantly hopeful.

When Kara looks up, there’s a shy smile gracing her lips. “I can’t say I know the answer, but I can tell you that it has nothing to do with us not being close enough.” She slowly reaches out a hand toward one of Lena’s, giving her plenty of time to reject the contact. Lena surprises her by meeting her halfway and interlacing their fingers. “I really care about you, Lena.” She squeezes Lena’s hand. “If you’d like to give that conversation a second chance, I have a feeling it will go differently this time.”

It takes a few breaths before understanding dawns on Lena. A sly smirk quirks at her lips. “Have you ever had feelings for someone, but didn’t know how they felt?”

A smile is teasing at the corners of Kara’s lips. “Yes.”

“I don’t know what to say to her, or how to find out if she’s interested.”

“Lena.” Kara takes a minute step closer. “ You are so amazing. There’s nothing not to love. Just tell her how you feel.”

“What if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Of course she will, Lena.” Kara squeezes her hand again. “Just practice on me.” Kara smiles reassuringly.

“Okay…” A smile slowly grows on Lena’s face as she talks. “You’re everything to me,” she says as the smile on her face gets larger, “and your smile brightens my whole day.” She lets out a sigh as her smile spreads to show her dimples. “I love you,” she breathes out as her eyes never leave Kara’s.

Kara smiles brightly. “I love you, too, Lena.”

“That’s not exactly how it went last time.” Lena chuckles. “You forgot -” Kara silences her by pressing her lips against Lena’s. Lena immediately responds to the kiss.

Pulling back all too soon, Kara grins at Lena. “Was that an okay improvisation?”

Lena hums in thought. “I think we can make it work.”

Kara’s smile falters slightly. “Can we make this work?” She uses her free hand to gesture between the two of them.

Pursing her lips, Lena thinks for a moment. “We do still have things to talk about, but I think we have bought us some time… and understanding.”

Kara nods. “We have time.”

“When you’re ready, we can talk about what was going on with Supergirl the past few days.” Her tone turns slightly chastising. “It wouldn’t do to have Supergirl going back out there without resolving everything.”

“You don’t have to listen to me about my emotions and all that.”

Lena narrows her eyes sternly and tugs at Kara’s hand. “I know I don’t have to, but caring for someone means being there for them.” She smiles at Kara. “There are no doubts in my mind that we have a great deal to talk about, but we should take a break to at least eat now that we are in a place we’re both comfortable with.” She phrases the last part almost as a question to give Kara the opportunity to disagree if need be.

Kara smiles sheepishly. “I  **am** a little hungry.”

Laughing, Lena tugs Kara into a hug. “I missed you,” she whispers.

“I missed you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly finished with the next chapter on "A Super Journey" and the requested kidnapping story from chapter 40. 
> 
> Also... if any of you writers out there would like to talk about my web series as possibly coming on as a writer, message me on Tumblr @CatarinaElibeth. Or if you just want more information on it or have questions, that's the place to do it! Also @thebechshow on Instagram has some info. 
> 
> Like I've said before, once I get past the next few super stressful months with all this crowdfunding and sponsorship stuff, I'll be churning out chapters faster like I used to. I'm looking forward to y'all reading the kidnapping story. And as some of you know, I do have a darker fic in the works. I won't post that until it's completely finished though that way there won't be any waiting between chapters.


	60. The Bracelet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me a couple weeks ago, and it wouldn't leave me alone.

**Kara**

Thanks again for having lunch with me!

 

**Lena**

<3

I think I should be the one thanking you.

 

**Kara**

No, stop it. I’m the lucky one here!

 

Kara bites her thumb as she smiles down at her phone, reading over the past few messages again.

“I know that smile.”

Looking up, Kara sees Alex raising a knowing eyebrow at her as she leans against the table in her lab. “What?” Her phone buzzes with another text, and Alex smirks at her.

“I think Lena text you back.”

Kara hides her phone screen against her stomach. “I never said I was texting Lena.”

“You didn’t have to.” Alex rolls her eyes playfully when Kara’s dart down to her phone. “Aren’t you going to answer her?”

With a slightly embarrassed smile, Kara checks her message.

 

**Lena**

That’s not an argument you will win, Miss Danvers.

 

Kara bites her lip as a giddy chuckle escapes. Both of Alex’s eyebrows raise at that. “You still haven’t talked to her yet, have you?”

Sighing, Kara hits send and turns her attention to her big sister. “At lunch, I thought about asking her if she would want to go to dinner with me.”

“And?”

Kara’s head flops over the back of the chair she’s sitting in with a groan. “It was such a nice lunch. I didn’t want to risk spoiling that with her saying ‘no,’ and things getting awkward.”

“Kara, I really don’t think she would say ‘no.’”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Kara rolls her head to the side to look at her sister.

Alex pushes off the table and turns around to look through the items on her desk as she continues talking. “Kara, you two talk on the phone at least once a day. You’ve had lunch with her every day for the past month. She texts you first thing in the morning and invites you as her guest to all of her events.” She pulls a small box from a case and drops it in Kara’s lap. “You had Winn design a bracelet with a distress button and Lena’s birthstone with an engraving on the silver plating.” She crosses her arms over her chest, silently daring her sister to dispute her evidence.

Blinking in mild shock, Kara’s mouth falls open as she cradles the box in her lap. “Um.” Alex smirks in triumph. Kara clears her throat, sitting up straighter in the chair and looking down at the box in her lap. “He finished it?”

Alex chuckles and shakes her head before walking to the other side of the table to work on something. “Yeah, he finished it during your not date with Lena.”

A smile spreads across Kara’s features as she slowly opens the box. “Wow.” Her voice is full of awe. “It’s perfect,” she whispers, reverently sliding her fingers along the metal.

“No offense to Winn, but you should check and see if the button works,” Alex states matter-of-factly. “Not like he can actually test it well himself.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Kara minutely shakes her head into focus before carefully removing the bracelet from the box. “Where - Oh.” She finds the catch to open the distress button and presses it. She winces slightly and quickly presses it again. “Yup, it works,” she places the bracelet back into the box, “better than James’ actually.”

“That’s good, right?” Alex looks across the table at her sister, who is still observing the bracelet in wonder.

“Um. Yeah. Yeah.” Kara shakes her head again, still in shock at how perfectly the bracelet matches the image she had in her mind. “It’s really good. I- I’ll be able to hear it from anywhere, I’m sure.” There’s a smile playing at the corner of her lips. “I can’t wait to give it to her.”

“Maybe Supergirl can give it to her right now, and then when she calls Kara to tell her about it, you can ask her to dinner.”

Kara gapes at her sister. “How do you know she would call me?”

Alex just gives her a knowing look.

“Okay, well there’s only one problem with that plan. She’s in a meeting for the next few hours, so Supergirl will have to visit her tonight before she leaves work.”

“Then she’ll call you before you even get home.”

Kara only laughs and shakes her head in a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

“And you can ask her then.”

“Alex,” Kara groans.

“Kara,” Alex mimics in a teasing way.

“Fine!” Kara throws her hands up. “I’ll ask her tomorrow at lunch.” Alex’s eyebrows pinch together skeptically. “Really.” Alex still doesn’t say anything. “I’ll just… ask her to have dinner with me and see how that goes.”

Alex turns her attention back to her laptop, but there’s a faint smile on her face. “Okay, Kara.”

“Really. I will. I just won’t say ‘date.’ I’ll wait to see how she responds.”

“You two are going to be great together, Kara.” Alex smiles lovingly at her little sister. “I can’t wait to look back on this conversation and tell her all about it.”

Kara wants to be offended, but a giggle betrays her. “She hasn’t said ‘yes.’”

“She will.”

“I hope so,” Kara says with a sigh.

“How long do you have to wait until you can take the bracelet to her?” Alex begins cleaning up her things for the day.

Kara shrugs. “The meeting’s scheduled until 4, but she’ll text me when she’s done.”

“I’m sure she will,” Alex quips under her breath.

“I heard that.”

“You were supposed to.” Alex’s response is instant. “Do you want to go get some sparring in while you wait?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“Hang on,” Kara calls to her sister as she jogs off the mat to retrieve her ringing phone. “It’s Lena.” She answers the phone with a smile. “Hey, Lena.”

Alex sits on a bench and drinks from her water bottle. “Tell Lena I said ‘hi.’”

Kara waves off the comment, walking away from Alex and pacing around the room as she speaks. “I was just hanging out with Alex.”

There’s a faint chuckle from Lena. “Well give her a ‘hello’ for me.”

“Lena says ‘hello,” Kara tells Alex over her shoulder. “She said ‘hi.’” She misses the eye roll from Alex. “You’re done with your meeting early.”

“Yes, well, the agenda was cut short, so I thought I would call my favorite person.”

“Aww.” Kara smiles as she looks down at her shuffling feet. “Stop it.”

Lena chuckles again. “I can’t help it.” She takes a deep breath. “It feels like much longer than a few hours since I last saw you.”

Kara bites her lip, trying to stifle a giggle. “That’s why I’ve been trying to kill time until you got out of your meeting and could call me.”

“We’re pretty ridiculous.”

That gets a surprise laugh from Kara. “That’s what Alex says.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.” Kara walks along the edge of the mat, playing with the edge of her shirt with her free hand. “Her and Maggie, actually.”

“Hmm… Then it must be true.”

“If it’s true, then it’s a good kind of ridiculous.” Kara sees Alex shake her head in amusement, but ignores her.

“That’s good to know.” She takes in a slow breath. “I should let you get back to your sister.”

“Oh, no, Lena. It’s fine. We were done. You aren’t keeping me from anything.”

Lena lets out a single chuckle. “Still… I’m sure your sister is giving you exasperated looks behind your back.” That brings a laugh from Kara. “I’ll let you go, okay?”

“Oh, okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

Lena hums in acknowledgement. “I lo… I had a great time at lunch today.”

“I always have a great time with you.”

“Likewise,” Lena whispers. “Have fun with your sister.”

“Will do. Bye, Lena.”

“Bye, Kara.”

Kara hangs up the phone. When she turns to face her sister, she’s biting her lip in an attempt to hide the giddy smile threatening to take over her features. “That was Lena.”

“I had no idea.” Alex shakes her head with a fond smile. “So you heading over there with the bracelet now?”

“I’ll go in like 30 minutes. I don’t want to be too obvious.”

“Right…” Alex doesn’t sound convinced about Kara’s ability to be subtle. She smiles softly at her sister. “She’s going to love the bracelet, Kar.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

* * *

Lena pulls her phone away from her ear, ending the call and letting the phone drop to the ground beside her. She’s sitting on the floor of her office with her back against the window. She adjusts her position, causing a fresh flow of blood to seep over the hand pressed against her stomach. Wincing in pain, she uses her free hand to push herself toward her desk - close enough to grab the edge of the notepad hanging over the side. It falls to her lap, causing the pen that was on top of it to land on the ground. Holding her breath, she stretches to reach the pen. She doesn’t quite hold back the gasp that escapes from her lungs as she manages to grab the pen.

With the pen squeezed tightly in her hand, she rests back against her desk, taking deep breaths as her vision blurs in and out of focus.

“Okay, Lena,” she whispers.

Blinking her eyes into focus, she flips the notebook to a blank page before setting it on the ground beside her. With one hand still pressed to her abdomen, she uses her free hand to bring the tip of the pen to the paper.

 

_Kara -_

_I’m the lucky one for having your voice be the last one I heard._

 

She swallows thickly as tears blur her vision. With a decisive nod, she continues writing.

 

_I love you._

 

A single tear makes its way down her cheek.

 

_Lena_

 

“I’m sorry I never said it.”

The sound of the pen hitting the ground fills the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... You can yell at me in the comments. It's okay. I deserve it. And I'm crying right there with you.


	61. The Bracelet II*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "The Bracelet"
> 
> As requested, but probably not expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you ask for...
> 
> Seriously.

**Kara**

Thanks again for having lunch with me!

 

Lena smiles down at her phone sitting in her lap. Biting her lip, she types the only response she can think of.

 

**Lena**

<3

 

“Get it together, Lena. You type words all the time.”

 

**Lena**

I think I should be the one thanking you.

 

**Kara**

No, stop it. I’m the lucky one here!

 

Kara’s instant response turns Lena’s smile giddy. With an involuntary sigh, she comes up with something to say in return. 

 

**Lena**

That’s not an argument you will win, Miss Danvers.

 

**Kara**

We’ll see about that, Miss Luthor.

 

“Paul Brenner and Stuart Campbell are here to see you, Miss Luthor.” 

Lena presses the button to speak through her intercom to her assistant. “Thank you, Chloe. You can send them in.” She stands to greet her visitors as they walk into her office. “Dr. Brenner. Mr. Campbell.” She shakes each man’s hand in turn. “Please, sit.” Gesturing to the two chairs across from her desk, she resumes her own seat.

“Thank you for meeting with us, Miss Luthor,” Dr. Brenner greets her.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Lena crosses her legs and leans back in her chair. “I must say I was quite intrigued when Chloe became insistent on me meeting with the two of you. She’s been with me for nearly three years, which is quite the record. She has never recommended anyone for a project before. I’m curious to see who has impressed the ever serious Chloe Sullivan.”

Dr. Brenner hums. “Remind me to thank her later then.”

“Of course. Now,” Lena uncrosses her legs and interlaces her fingers as she rests her forearms on her desk, “let’s hear your proposal.”

* * *

 

“We think this would be a tremendous leap forward in stem cell research,” Dr. Brenner concludes.

“I see,” Lena comments with a neutral tone. “And where do you fit into all of this, Mr. Campbell?”

He watches her for a moment before leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “My skill set.” Lena raises an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation. Mr. Campbell abruptly stands and paces a few steps away from the desk with his back to Lena. “I went to MIT as well.”

“Ah, a fellow graduate.”

“Hmm… that I am.” Mr. Campbell turns halfway to look at Lena. “I’ve read your dissertation enough times to have it memorized.”

“I’m flattered.”

He steps behind his chair, resting his hands on the back. “I’ve been following your research since and have avidly tracked L-Corp’s growth under your management.”

Lena sits back in her chair, watching her guests closely. 

“You’ve become quite friendly with non-humans as of late.”

Tensing her jaw, Lena raises her chin. “Is there a question somewhere?”

“Nope.” He stands up straight and paces behind the two chairs while Dr. Brenner crosses one ankle over the other knee and watches Lena closely. “Just an observation.”

“If you have a problem collaborating with an alien-friendly company, then I’m afraid this isn’t going to work out.” She stands and looks Mr. Campbell right in the eye.

Mr. Campbell stops his pacing to meet Lena’s gaze unflinchingly. “A few years ago, Luthor Corp began funding a grant for something called Project Intercept… Then you pulled funding.” He takes a step closer to Lena’s desk. “That was our project.”

Lena crosses her arms over her chest. “Sorry to disappoint you, gentlemen, but this isn’t Luthor Corp. This is L-Corp.” She raises an eyebrow in challenge. “I think you’ll find our values are quite different.”

In an impressively quick motion, Mr. Campbell draws a gun with a silencer and shoots Lena. She gasps as she stumbles in shock, falling forward against her desk with one hand pressed against the gunshot wound and the other propping her up against the desk. Dr. Brenner stands directly across from Lena, bending over to meet her eyes directly. She meets his gaze.

“Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor.”

The door opens, and Chloe enters the office. “Are you two done, yet?”

Mr. Campbell smirks down at Lena, who is staying on her feet by pure will. “Yes, I do believe we are.” The two men follow Chloe out of the door.

“Have a nice day, Miss Luthor.’ Chloe shuts the door behind them.

Lena’s knees buckle as soon as the door closes. She barely manages to grab her phone from her desk on her way to the floor. With one hand staying pressed to her stomach over her liver, she struggles to push herself across the floor until her back is pressed against the glass behind her. Her breaths come quickly after moving those two feet. She moves her hand away from her stomach just enough to see the damage. A large amount of blood flows freely, and she quickly puts pressure back on the wound. She takes a few steadying breaths, knowing enough about the anatomy of an aorta to recognize there’s nothing that can be done in time.

By muscle memory, she calls Kara with her eyes firmly shut in deference to the lightheadedness threatening to take her vision. She holds her breath until she hears Kara’s voice.

“Hey, Lena.” 

Hearing the smile in Kara’s voice brings an involuntary smile to her own face.

“I was just hanging out with Alex.”

Lena can’t help the chuckle at the mental image of Alex rolling her eyes behind Kara’s back. “Well give her a ‘hello’ for me.”

“Lena says ‘hello.” Lena smiles more widely, using every ounce of willpower to keep her breathing as quiet as possible. “She said ‘hi.’ You’re done with your meeting early.”

She looks down at the alarming amount of blood now on the floor. “Yes, well, the agenda was cut short, so I thought I would call my favorite person.”

“Aww.” Lena has a feeling she knows what face Kara is making. “Stop it.”

Lena chuckles again, knowing Kara is blushing. “I can’t help it.” She takes a deep breath as she makes her decision to have their last conversation end with a smile on Kara’s face. “It feels like much longer than a few hours since I last saw you.”

“That’s why I’ve been trying to kill time until you got out of your meeting and could call me.”

An unwelcome lump takes residence in Lena’s throat. “We’re pretty ridiculous.” She knows her voice is a touch breathless, but it’s not the first time it has been when she speaks to Kara.

The bubbly laugh from Kara tells Lena she made the right choice. “That’s what Alex says.”

“Oh, really?” Knowing Kara talks about her to her sister sends a warmth through her.

“Yeah. Her and Maggie, actually.”

“Hmm…” She tries not to wonder about how much Kara talks about her. “Then it must be true.”

“If it’s true, then it’s a good kind of ridiculous.” 

“That’s good to know.” She takes in a slow breath as her vision fades out for several seconds. “I should let you get back to your sister.”

“Oh, no, Lena. It’s fine. We were done. You aren’t keeping me from anything.”

Lena lets out a single chuckle, wishing more than anything that she could remain on the line until her last breath, but she doesn’t want her last words to be a painful memory for Kara. “Still… I’m sure your sister is giving you exasperated looks behind your back.” Kara’s laugh wraps around Lena’s heart. “I’ll let you go, okay?” She bites her lip to keep it from quivering.

“Oh, okay. I’ll talk to you later.” Kara doesn’t sound disappointed… much to Lena’s relief.

Lena hums in acknowledgement. “I lo… I had a great time at lunch today.” She mentally chides herself for not being able to say the three words she has wanted to for so long.

“I always have a great time with you.”

“Likewise,” Lena whispers as she pictures some of her favorite moments with Kara. “Have fun with your sister.”

“Will do. Bye, Lena.”

“Bye, Kara.”

Lena pulls her phone away from her ear, ending the call and letting the phone drop to the ground beside her. She’s sitting on the floor of her office with her back against the window. She adjusts her position, causing a fresh flow of blood to seep over the hand pressed against her stomach. Wincing in pain, she uses her free hand to push herself toward her desk - close enough to grab the edge of the notepad hanging over the side. It falls to her lap, causing the pen that was on top of it to land on the ground. Holding her breath, she stretches to reach the pen. She doesn’t quite hold back the gasp that escapes from her lungs as she manages to grab the pen.

With the pen squeezed tightly in her hand, she rests back against her desk, taking deep breaths as her vision blurs in and out of focus.

“Okay, Lena,” she whispers.

Blinking her eyes into focus, she flips the notebook to a blank page before setting it on the ground beside her. With one hand still pressed to her abdomen, she uses her free hand to bring the tip of the pen to the paper.

_ Kara - _

_ I’m the lucky one for having your voice be the last one I heard. _

She swallows thickly as tears blur her vision. With a decisive nod, she continues writing.

_ I love you. _

A single tear makes its way down her cheek.

_ Lena _

“I’m sorry I never said it.”

The sound of the pen hitting the ground fills the office.

* * *

 

“Geesh, Kara. Just go.”

Kara looks at her sister with wide eyes.

“You’re bouncing your leg so hard that you’re shaking the building.”

“What? Really?” Kara stares at her leg that is no longer bouncing.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Seriously… It’s been 20 minutes. Just take a scenic route. Fly over a dog park. Save a cat from a tree.”

“I haven’t figured out what I’m going to say.”

Laughing, Alex sits across from Kara. “You don’t have to. Just say what comes to mind.”

Kara snorts out a laugh.”Okay. Okay.” She stands from the chair, picking up the box with the bracelet from the table in front of her. “Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need it.” Alex smiles encouragingly at her sister. “Let me know how it goes!”

“You’ll be first to know!”

Supergirl spends a few lazy minutes flying in loops above the clouds, daydreaming about how her conversation with Lena will go. By the time she’s hovering over L-Corp, there’s a goofy smile on her face. She takes a few moments to force her features into a more Supergirl expression.

“Hey, Lena. I just stopped by to bring you something I thought would come in handy.” She chuckles nervously. “This’ll just make it a little more efficient next time you get in trouble.” Groaning, she rubs her forehead. “This is for you… in case you ever need me, there’s a button…” With a sigh, she shakes her head. “Just say what comes to mind. Okay.” With a decisive nod, she lowers herself to Lena’s balcony, fidgeting with the box in her hands. She takes a deep breath before looking up at the door and walking into Lena’s office. “Hey, Le -”

Everything stops.

In under a second, Supergirl takes in everything in the office. The cold, emptiness that weighs on her like an entire planet. The deafening silence where there was once her best friend’s voice. The red drops staining the immaculate desk. The discarded phone that provided her with some of her favorite conversations. The deep pool of red threatening to swallow her whole.

The human that she happily gave her heart to is lying unmoving on the floor.

“Lena.”

Her voice breaks as she falls to her knees beside Lena, and her hands hover over her for a moment. Not seeing any movement of her chest, she gingerly pulls Lena into her arms and ignores the tightening of her own chest at how Lena’s head flops backward. 

“Lena?” She tucks Lena’s head in the crook of her arm and straightens her blouse, getting cold blood on her hand, but not caring in the slightest. “I need you to wake up, okay?” Taking a deep breath, she brings her hand up to stroke Lena’s cheek. “Lena? Hey, it’s Kara. I’m here. It’s going to be okay. You have to be okay. I got you something, so this wouldn’t happen.”

Cupping Lena’s cheek, something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye.

She sucks in a ragged breath.

“You knew?”

Her eyes go down to Lena’s face.

“You called me, and you knew?”

She holds Lena closer to her. 

“I could have saved you,” she whispers into Lena’s hair.

Her eyes read the note again.

“I could have saved you!” Her scream bounces off the walls before a blast of heat vision follows, scorching a mark in the ceiling.

The scream turns into a sob as she buries her face in Lena’s hair. Lena’s cold cheek presses against hers. She pulls Lena as close to her as possible, trying to transfer some of her warmth to her best friend.

“No.” 

She sits up, straightening Lena’s clothes and pushing the stray hair behind her ears. “We’re going to fix this.” Picking up the box beside her, she removes the bracelet with one hand before maneuvering it onto Lena’s wrist. After closing the box, she scoops Lena into her arms and raises to her feet. She places Lena’s limp arms on her lap before looking at the face she was so excited to see moments ago.

“I’m going to fix this.”

Supergirl blasts out of Lena’s office, going faster than she ever has before. Seconds later, she’s standing in front of Alex with Lena held tightly in her arms.

Alex drops the tablet in her hands with her eyes going wide, stumbling back a few steps. “Kara, what the -” She loses all thought when she comprehends the sight before her. Her hands are immediately going to Lena’s head, checking for a pulse. She doesn’t comment on the coldness of Lena’s skin as she continues her evaluation that’s feeling more pointless with every breath. “What happened?” When she looks up at her sister, she’s staring down at Lena’s face with a blank expression. “Kara?”

The hero hugs Lena closer to her chest, not showing any indication of having heard Alex.

“Kara?” She takes in a deep breath, swallowing a few times to be able to speak past the lump trying to form in her throat. “Kara, I’m so sorry. I - I…” She rubs a hand over her eyes with a frustrated huff. “Kara, there’s nothing…” Her voice breaks as she tries to blink away the blurriness at the edge of her vision. She pulls her phone from her pocket to lift it to her ear.

“Don’t.”

“What?” Alex isn’t sure if she imagined Kara talking or not.

“There’s no point.”

“Kara, you -”

Without warning, Kara’s legs give out from under her and she collapses to her knees, hiding her face in Lena’s hair. Alex goes to the ground with her, kneeling beside her sister and resting her chin on Kara’s head as she holds her. One of Lena’s hands falls to the floor. 

“Oh, Kara,” Alex says on a broken exhale when she sees the bracelet on Lena’s bloody wrist. She tenses her jaw hard enough to cause pain, fighting back her own cries. Her tears silently track down her face to fall into Kara’s hair. “I’ve got you,” she whispers as she rubs Kara’s back. Kara’s body shakes with her sobs. “I’ve got you, Kara.” 

Alex pulls her head back enough to look down at her sister’s profile. “We’re going to find who did this.”

Supergirl’s back straightens and she turns to her sister. Her eyes are bearing into Alex’s, and her face is expressionless apart from the trails of tears. “What’s the point?”

Her sister is gone before Alex has a chance to think of a response. Unable to hold it in any longer, a strangled cry escapes her before she’s curling over herself on the floor as her own sobs overtake her.

With Lena in her arms, Supergirl walks into the Fortress of Solitude. “Kelex?”

“Hello, Kara Zor-El.” The robotic voice that once reminded her of Krypton now only fuels her grief.

“I need to transfer data into a memory crystal.” She doesn’t recognize her own voice.

Kelex instructs her on how to prepare the crystal. She presses the command to begin the 5-D data transfer that would allow her to have an AI of Lena.

Nothing happens.

She presses the button again.

“Kelex,” she calls with a mixture of frustration and anxiety.

“Running diagnostics now.” Kryptonian lettering flashes before her. “Data could not be accessed.”

“What?” Her voice cracks.

“Data could not be accessed.”

“Try again!”

“Running diagnostics now… Data could not be accessed.”

Supergirl screams and blasts a section of the wall with her heat vision. “It has to!”

“Is there anything else I can help you with, Kara Zor-El?”

She bends over the table with Lena’s body, crying into Lena’s shirt as she wraps her hands in the fabric. “I don’t know how to fix this, Lena.”

* * *

 

Blinking in confusion, Kara lifts her head - not remembering falling asleep. She feels Lena’s body beneath her arm, and everything comes flooding back to her consciousness. A tear slides down her face, and she bites her lip as she refuses to take her eyes off of the ceiling. 

Holding her breath, she allows her head to slowly turn down to see Lena laying beside her. Her grip around Lena tightens as a new wave of tears spills from her eyes. She allows herself a few minutes to cry into Lena’s neck before she pushes herself off of the table to stand beside her friend. In under a second, she goes to her apartment in the fortress and is back beside Lena with a fresh shirt. 

“This isn’t your style, but it’s all I have.” She sniffles as she takes great care in removing the ruined blouse from Lena’s body to replace it with the deep, blue t-shirt. “That’s better.” With tear-stained cheeks, she looks at Lena. “I’m not letting you be buried anywhere near the Luthor mausoleum.” With that decision firmly in place, she takes Lena into her arms again.

* * *

 

Kara sits in the passenger seat in silence.

“I can go with -”

“No.” Kara sits up and takes off her seatbelt. “Don’t wait up for me.” She slams the car door behind her and begins walking away from her first home on this planet.

Alex rushes to exit the car, walking a few steps after her sister. “Kara, wait.”

With a bouquet grasped in her hand, Kara stops walking, but doesn’t turn to face her sister. 

After a few false starts, Alex speaks with a voice so soft that she surprises herself. “I’ll wait up.”

Kara swallows heavily and continues walking.

Her mind remains unfocused until she is standing at the threshold of her destination. Adjusting her grip on the flowers, she takes a deep breath and continues walking. With conscious and steady breaths, she walks up to the stone placard detailing the memorial. She rests her free hand over the dedication, closing her eyes as she focuses on her breathing. Once she has regained control of her breathing, she opens her eyes.

She sucks in a breath as her vision blurs, but she can’t move. 

When she finally releases the breath, it’s a barely restrained sob. Shaking her head, she removes her fogged glasses and shoves them in her pocket. Without removing her eyes from the name in front of her, she takes the last remaining steps until she close enough to touch the large stone. 

“I brought your favorite,” she whispers.

Reaching up with her free hand, she removes the bouquet of white carnations and dark crimson roses that have barely begun to wilt from the holder. She replaces them with the plumerias surrounding a white and blue orchid. Her fingers linger on the petals before falling to her side. She clears her throat and looks at the name across from her.

“Has it really been five years?”

She sighs, chastising herself for still expecting an answer.

“Your plants are still alive…” She touches her hand to the cold stone. “I… can’t sleep there, though.” She sniffles. “I - I’ve tried.” Her forehead rests just above the “L.” “Why did you leave everything to Supergirl and me?” She takes a shaky breath. “I still see you everywhere.”

Several tears are pushed from her eyes when she shuts them.

Slowly, she slides down the stone until she’s on her knees with her head pressed against it. She presses both palms against the cold rock she scoured several planets to find to make sure it was good enough. The light wind stirs the petals of the flowers that dropped from her hand to the ground beside her. Kara begins humming a song her mother would sing to her when she was upset. By the end of it, her tears are staining her cheeks. 

“I wish I could have sung that for you.” The slightest hint of a smile is at the corner of her lips. “Do you remember the first time you heard me sing?” She lets out a sob that almost sounds like a chuckle. “You went from shocked to overjoyed faster than I can fly across the city.” 

She goes silent for a few moments. After a deep breath, she begins to sing Lena’s favorite song. As she sings, she plucks each individual petal from the carnations and roses and lets the wind scatter them over the ground around her. Through free flowing tears, she finishes the song with a constricting feeling in her chest. The last note turns into a sob that she does nothing to stifle.

The moon is high above her when she’s finally exhausted from crying.

Kara’s huddled against the stone with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting against the words she carved with her heat vision. She takes a slow, deep breath and releases it after a few seconds.

Her eyes turn skyward, searching for a speck of light from a source long dead. “Rao’s be done,” she whispers in her mother tongue before forcing herself to stand.

“I’m sorry I never said it.”

As she walks away, her fingers trail along the stone over the words, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping chapter will be up some time this weekend


	62. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after “Kara Loosens Up” in January of 2021. They were engaged on Nov 19, 2020. Interlaced with Infinite Crisis, so it’s mildly canon compliant with the battle between Wonder Woman and Superman. I won’t be going into any details on that. You don’t need to know what happened there in order to follow this story, but it does make for more of a flair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night, but I went out out for the first time last night in I don't know how long. Since I was like 22? 23? And yes, "out out." I crashed when I finally got to my bed, but we had a blast.

**_January 2021_ **

 

Maggie walks into Lena’s office. “Luthor!”

Lena looks up at her friend with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow. “How’d you get past Hayden? It’s her second day, and she only has the un updated clearance list.”

A mischievous grin slides on Maggie’s face as she sinks into a chair across from Lena. “The badge helps.” She crosses her legs at the knee. “It’s good to know that I don’t make the A list though.” There’s a smile on her face to keep any sting out of her words.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Lena waves off the comment. “It was less of a list and more of -”

“It’s just Kara, isn’t it?”

Lena lets out a sound halfway between a sigh and a laugh. “Kara insisted on walking me to my office on Hayden’s first day. She introduced herself to Hayden, managing to both welcome her and subtly threaten her at the same time.”

“Kara threatened your new assistant on her first day?”

“Ever since Alana, she insists on meeting every one of them. She’s gotten quite subtle. She’ll talk about how she’s always around, mention Supergirl, show up as Supergirl… You know… Small, protective displays that are cute at first glance, but leave you thinking about it later.”

Maggie laughs. “Leave it to Kara. Normally, I would think that level of protectiveness is bordering on invasive or possessive, but I get it. That whole thing with Alana had all of us getting a little…” She purses her lips as she tries to find the right word.

“Overbearing?”

“Watchful… Vigilant.”

Lena nods slowly, her eyes narrowing in minute skepticism. “Whatever you want to call it. Kara nearly lost her job because she was in my office so much for that week, and I know what you said to my security guards.”

Maggie only smiles, entirely unashamed. “Why take unnecessary risks?”

“You have no room to talk about taking risks, Detective Sawyer.”

“I’ve never been pushed off of a balcony.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to handle is as elegantly as I did.”

“Whatever you say, Lena. Anyways…” Maggie sits up straighter as her smile turns a touch mischievous. 

“Uh oh.”

Maggie ignores the comment. “I’m here to kidnap you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I wasn’t going to risk your new fiancee hearing you scream, or you setting off your little Supergirl calling button before realizing what was happening, so I opted to not stage a false kidnapping.”

“I do appreciate not being kidnapped,” Lena deadpans.

“Got it.” Maggie stands from her seat suddenly. “So let’s make this easy, and you can pack up all of your stuff, and we can go.”

Lena raises an eyebrow at her friend.

“Don’t give me that look. I’ve been planning this since you told me you were going to propose to Kara, and I can finally do it. Let’s go.” She places her hands on her hips to emphasize the end of her sentence.

“Oh.” Lena blinks a few times in mild surprise. “Does this have to do with -”

“Me being your maid of honor? Yes. Absolutely. Now, come on. It’s Friday, and I know you don’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow. We have a car waiting downstairs.”

“Is this… a bachelorette party?”

“It will be if you ever get out from behind that desk.”

Lena lets out a long, slow breath. “I- I don’t know what to say, Maggie.”

“You can say ‘I’m ready,’ and we can be on our way.” Maggie smiles widely.

In determined silence, Lena stands and shuts her laptop. She takes it to the safe specifically for it and places it inside before returning to grab her phone off of her desk. “I’m ready.”

A pleased grin takes over Maggie’s features. “Let’s go!”

* * *

Lena squirms in Maggie’s passenger seat as her eyes aptly watch everything they pass, trying to figure out where they are going.

“Did you know that you fidget just like Kara now?”

“I do not.” Lena straightens in her seat, lifting her chin in defiance. 

“Whatever you say, Luthor.” She laughs at Lena’s eye roll. “So…”

“Oh, no.” Lena shifts in her seat to face Maggie. 

Maggie laughs. “You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“You’re going to ask an extremely personal question, yes?” Lena raises a knowing eyebrow.

“What name have you two decided on?”

Lena turns to look straight ahead, drumming her fingers on her thigh - not at all surprised at the direct question from her friend. “We’ve… talked about it… at great length.” They drive along in silence for a few minutes. Just when Maggie thinks she won’t get more of an answer, Lena speaks. “Kara… Kara insists on taking on the name, Luthor.” She sighs. “I don’t…” She bites her lip and looks at her hands twisting together in her lap.

“There are a lot of great Danvers.” Maggie breaks the heavy silence. “That name practically means smart and caring.” She glances over to see Lena nodding slowly, but still not looking at her. “I’m not trying to imply that I have any input on this decision, but… People the world knows the Luthor name… and it’s not all negative these days.”

Lena nods again. “That’s the exact argument she made.” She smirks at Maggie. “Am I being team up against?”

“Nope.” Maggie shakes her head. “It’s just what we all know.”

“Fair enough.” Lena settles back into her seat. “Can I at least know who we’re meeting? Or is it just the two of us?”

Maggie amicably accepts the change of subject. “We’re going pretty with all of the fun cliches, so all of your wedding court will be there.”

“And where is there?” Lena begins warming up to this whole concept.

“Nice try. We all had to wait months for you two to finally get engaged. You can wait another twenty minutes.”

Lena purses her lips in thought. “Twenty minutes?” She grins at Maggie. “So it’s somewhere -”

“Nope. Don’t try to guess. We aren’t driving the whole way.”

“What?” Lena’s eyes widen.

“Don’t worry. We’ll only be in the air for about ten minutes.” Maggie tries to reassure her friend. “You’ll be inside a jet… A whole lot less wind and the lack of being able to look straight down at the ground than when you fly with Kara.”

Lena clears her throat. “Do you really want to compare flying in a jet to being held by Supergirl?”

Maggie outright laughs at that. “Okay, okay. But just… go with it, okay? I don’t know how Kate did it, but she has a jet for us to use… You have some interesting friends, you know that, right?”

“Present company included,” Lena quips without hesitation. 

“I’m the most normal member of your wedding party.”

“And that’s saying something about how abnormal my life is.”

“Would you want it any other way?”

“No.” Lena smiles, not needing to think about the question for a single second. She lets out a chuckle, watching a bird fly overhead. “I can’t even think of what a normal life is… That would be so weird.”

Maggie laughs. “You got that right, but going home to a Danvers makes it all better.”

Lena hums in agreement. “We’re about to be sisters-in-law.”

“Ha. You’re right.” Maggie nods. “We sure have come a long way from me arresting you, and Kara being passive aggressive toward me until even after I gave her a shovel talk on your behalf.”

“You did what?”

Maggie waves off the question. “Let’s save that story for tonight.”

“I should have seen that coming.”

* * *

“To a Super and a Luthor!” Kate Kane holds up her drink.

Maggie rolls her eyes, but holds up her drink with everyone else. “To Kara and Lena.”

Everyone joins their drinks in the middle of the group before taking a drink.

“So,” Sara Lance says after a large sip, “do you prefer Karlena or SuperCorp?”

Lena groans, putting her face in her hand. “I really can’t believe that after three years, these people on social media still argue over that.”

“Technically though…” Kate winks at Lena. “Karlena and SuperCorp are both real, so there’s that.”

“It’s a good thing I just found out about Kara last month,” Sam says, “or else this conversation would have been difficult to explain.”

All eyes go to Sam in different variations of shock.

“She only just found out?” Sara asks Lena.

Lena shrugs. “Long story. Not the right setting for it.”

“Okay, then.” Kate sips her drink, sneaking a glance at Sara. “I have a question about the super speed.” She smirks at Lena, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees as they all sit around the coffee table in their suite.

Maggie nearly chokes on her drink.

Sara gives Kate an approving look.

Sam watches the exchange in mild confusion.

Lena merely crosses her legs and leans back in her seat, refusing to take the bait so easily.

“Does every muscle move super fast?” Kate’s smirk grows.

Tilting her head, Lena only quirks an eyebrow at Kate. 

Maggie clears her throat. “I’m not really interested in knowing that much about my wife’s little sister.”

“Aww.” Sara and Kate whine in unison.

“Kill joy,” Kate mutters.

Sam shakes her head. “So it’s time to head out, right?” She looks at Maggie for confirmation.

Maggie checks her watch. “Sure is.”

“Go where, exactly?” Lena glances around at all four women.

Everyone looks to Maggie, who grins at Lena. “We’re going to a party.”

“A party?” Both of Lena’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “We flew to San Francisco for a party?”

“That’s only a small part of it, Lena.” Kate reaches over to pat Lena’s knee. “And it’s not just any ol’ party.”

“You’re going to need to put this on.” Sara holds a mask out to Lena.

Lena looks at the mask. “Kinky.” She meets Sara’s eyes. “But I don’t know if you’ve heard… I’m getting married.”

Rolling her eyes, Kate plucks the mask out of Sara’s hands. “Just put it on, Luthor.”

* * *

The car pulls up to a windowless building. Lena looks around at her friends. “We look ridiculous. If this is some kind of tr-”

“Calm down, Lena.” Sam adjusts the mask on her face. “I wouldn’t let them mess with you like that.”

Lena smiles her thanks at Sam, but doesn’t look entirely convinced.

“Think about how Kara will react when she sees you in that.” Sara gestures to the form-fitted red and blue suit with the House of El crest on the front. “If you ask me, that looks much better than any of her suits.”

“Maybe you can get her to ditch the skirt,” Kate adds.

“Or at least get a mask,” Maggie says under her breath, adjusting the Huntress costume she’s wearing.

“Too late for that,” Lena comments. She huffs as she looks down at the House of El crest. “I still don’t understand why we’re -”

“Just trust us, okay?” Maggie begs. “And look at the bright side. That costume is brand new and unused.” She gestures with her head toward Sara and Kate. “They swapped, and neither of them have any idea where the other has been.”

That gets Lena to grin. “Valid point.”

“And green is  **not** my color.” Sam gestures to her Green Lantern costume.

“Fine. Fine. Show me what this crazy party is that has us in these ridiculous things.”

A code phrase gets them into the front door, and they are immediately hit with upbeat music and various superhero emblems all over the decorations. 

“Oh my…” Lena stops at the railing, looking out over the dance floor half a story below them. “What is this?”

“It’s superhero night!” Kate throws an arm over Lena’s shoulders. “And we’ve got them to do a special Supergirl-themed performance later.”

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes.” Sara appears on her other side. “It’s gonna be a great night!”

The night flashes by in a blur of lights, music, women dancing in Supergirl costumes, Lena enjoying the anonymity of her mask, and laughter. Some time after three in the morning, Lena and her wedding court file out of the front door, laughing and stumbling. Maggie and Kate are the least inebriated, but all women are still coherent enough to walk and find their waiting car.

“Have a nice night, ma’ams?” The driver holds the door open for them with a neutral expression. 

Sara pats the driver’s shoulder as she walks up to the door. “Thanks for the ride, buddy.”

“It’s what I’m here for, ma’am.” 

“How was your night?” Sam asks the driver.

“Just fine, ma’am.”

Kate plops back onto her seat, and the door closes behind her. “Not very chatty, is he?”

Shrugging, Sara stretches her legs in front of her. “His job means a lot of hours sitting alone… probably for a reason.”

Lena pulls her phone out of her pocket while the other women continue to speak. She crosses her legs at the knee, looking down at the phone in her lap.

“Hey!” 

Looking up, Lena sees Maggie glaring at her skeptically. She raises a questioning eyebrow at her maid of honor.

“I thought we agreed on no phones.”

“I was just going to see how Kara’s night is going.” Everyone looks pointedly at Lena. “Fine,” she concedes, handing her phone to Maggie. 

Maggie smiles in triumph as she slides Lena’s phone into the pocket of her leather jacket. “I’m pretty sure Alex took Kara’s phone, too.”

“What if there’s a super emergency?” Sam asks in genuine worry.

“I’m assuming Alex only took her personal phone,” Lena answers.

Maggie nods in affirmation. “So let’s talk about tomorrow.”

“There’s more?” Lena’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Hell yeah! There’s more!” Kate smiles widely at the bride to be. 

“We’re going to -” Sara looks at Sam in concern. “Hey, Sam, are you okay?”

“Um.” Sam is bracing herself with both hands and having a hard time keeping her eyes open. “I just feel kind of…” She nearly falls over when the limousine hits a bump, and Kate barely manages to balance her.

“Woah.” Maggie blinks as a dizzy spell overtakes her.

“Guys, I think there’s something…” Sara is trying to get up, but failing at controlling her limbs. “We need to…” 

* * *

Maggie wakes with a start, jolting upright in the hotel bed. She groans and brings a hand to her pounding head. 

“Shit. How much did I drink last night?” She winces as she plops her head back down onto the pillow. With her eyes squeezed shut, she feels around for her phone. When she can’t find it, she forces herself to roll over and open her eyes. She immediately sees the alarm clock, alerting her that it’s nearly ten in the morning. As she further gathers her consciousness, she realizes that she’s still wearing her Huntress costume. 

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths, she forces herself to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. She sways slightly when she stands, but is able to walk to the bathroom after a moment. “Not as bad as I thought,” she comments on her appearance. Once she’s feeling a little more refreshed, she sets about finding her phone. There’s a knock on her door.

“You look like how I feel.”

She gestures for Sam to enter her room. “Do you remember anything after the dancing Supergirls?” Sam slumps into the armchair in the room as Maggie continues looking for her phone.

“I remember Kate and Sara having some kind of competition, and we left some time after that.” She finds her leather jacket on the floor and pulls out Lena’s phone. “I guess I took Lena’s phone at some point.” She finds her phone in the other pocket. “There it is,” she mutters.

“It’s a good thing we don’t have anywhere to be for a few hours.” Sam rests her head back on the chair. “I’m guessing we’re the only ones up.”

“As far as I know, yeah.” Maggie sits against the headboard of the bed as she checks her phone for messages. “May as well let them sleep. We’re supposed to meet at 1.” She finds a few pictures of Kara’s party from Alex, but there are no other messages. “Looks like Kara had a fun night.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam makes herself move to the bed, sitting on the edge across from Maggie.

Maggie shows her phone to Sam. “Lots of food and music. Very Kara.”

Sam laughs and flops onto her back. “I didn’t think I drank that much, but this morning has been rough.”

Nodding, Maggie plugs her phone into the charger. “Yeah, same.” She lays back against the pillows. “Drinks must have been stronger than they seemed.” She shrugs. “Did Kate and Sara hook up?”

“I don’t know. I was kind of seeing that coming, but then they started to get competitive. I’m sure we’ll find out.”

“True. They’re very up front.”

“Maybe they’ll remember what went on last night.” Sam rolls her head over to look at Maggie. “I’m just glad I woke up in my hotel bed. I knew a girl in college that blacked out and ended up on the roof of her apartment the next morning.”

Maggie laughs, but it quickly turns into a groan. “Don’t make me laugh.” She rubs her head. “This place has free room service. I say we take advantage of not having to move.”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Kate rolls over and falls onto the floor with a thud. “What the fuck.” She looks around in confusion until she remembers where she is. “Hotel. Lena’s bachelorette party.” Knocking comes from the door. Groaning, she pushes herself to her feet, thinking the knocking must have been what awoke her. “Hang on.”

She opens the door to reveal Sara leaning against the door jamb with sunglasses on her face. “What the hell happened last night?” Sara saunters into the room throwing Kate’s costume on the bed.

“I’m drawing a blank after I made out with the girl in the Poison Ivy costume.”

“That’s weird.” Sara lays out on Kate’s bed while Kate goes into the bathroom.

“It was kind of a rush if I’m being honest.” Kate closes the bathroom door. Several minutes later, she comes back out and drops Sara’s costume next to her. “What time are we supposed to meet again?”

“1.”

Kate glances finds her phone to check the time. “We have like a hour. Wanna order food?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Did we ever tell Lena what time we were meeting?” Sam asks as she and Maggie walk down the hallway toward Lena’s room.

“Crap. I don’t think so.”

“Sup, ladies!”

Maggie and Sam turn to see Kate and Sara walking toward them. “Hey,” Maggie says as they join them.

“Do either of you know what time we got back to the hotel?” Kate asks.

“Nope.” Maggie shakes her head. 

“Weird.” Sara purses her lips in thought. “You had the least amount to drink.”

Maggie shrugs. “I’m guessing they were pretty strong.” They stop in front of Lena’s door. “Let’s see how she’s doing.” She knocks on the door.

“It’s not so much a hangover feeling.” Kate leans her back against the wall. 

“Yeah, it’s a different kind of cloudy,” Sara adds. “It’s kind of familiar.”

Maggie knocks on the door again. “Maybe I shouldn’t have taken her phone.”

“Don’t you have a key to her room?” Sam asks.

Drumming her fingers on her thigh, Maggie has a quick internal debate. “Alright.” She pulls the room key from her pocket, giving Lena time to answer the door before sliding the key into the slot. She pushes open the door and walks inside the dark room. 

“Damn, she must be out,” Sara comments.

“Lena?” Maggie turns on the lamp on the desk. “It’s the afternoon.”

Everyone freezes at the same time.

“Where is Lena?” Sam is the one to break the silence. 

That breaks everyone out of their shock at seeing the bed that was clearly not slept in the night before. They spread out to look for Lena or any signs of her. 

“It doesn’t look like she was here at all last night.” Sara comes out of the bathroom.

“The room is exactly how we left it last night,” Maggie states. She pulls out her phone.

“Are you calling her?” Kate asks.

Maggie shakes her head. “I have her phone.”

“I didn’t mean Lena.”

“Oh.” Maggie takes a deep breath before bringing the phone to her ear. “Yeah. That her.”

“Hey, Maggie. Having fun?” Kara’s upbeat voice brings a pained expression to Maggie’s face.

“Kara, I need to tell you something. Are you with Alex?”

Sensing the change in tone, Kara grows concerned. “Yeah, she’s in the kitchen. What’s going on? Where’s Lena? Is everyone okay?”

Everyone looks at Maggie in sympathy. “Kara, we can’t… Lena’s missing.”

The call ends, and Maggie is left pulling her phone away from her ear to look at it in worry and confusion.

“What did she say?”

Before Maggie can answer Sam, her phone is ringing. “Alex, what -”

“What did you say to Kara?” The protection for her sister can be heard in Alex’s voice.

“What happened to Kara?”

“Maggie… what did you say to Kara?” Each word is spoken precisely. 

Maggie takes a deep breath and releases it before responding. “Lena is missing.”

“Fuck. Okay, listen, Maggie, I need you to -”

A loud thud on the balcony causes a slight tremor, and the balcony door is thrown open to reveal Supergirl.

“What happened?” Supergirl quickly scans the room before meeting Maggie’s eyes. “How long has she been missing?”

Alex sighs in Maggie’s ear. “Keep me posted. I’m going to the DEO.”

“Okay.” Maggie doesn’t recognize her own voice as she watches Supergirl glare at each women, waiting for an answer. 

“Kara,” Sam steps toward the hero, “we don’t know.”

Supergirl’s eyes narrow as her head snaps toward Sam. “What?” Her voice sends a chill down everyone’s back.

“I’ll call you back,” Maggie tells Alex before quickly ending the call. “Kara -”

“Where is my fiancee, Maggie?” Supergirl turns her sharp gaze to Maggie. She takes a few steps closer to her. “How did two heroes and a detective lose someone?”

Sara and Kate exchange nervous glances, and Sam steps back from the hero’s path. “Kara, maybe you should sit down.” Maggie gestures to the bed. 

“Maybe you should stop stalling.” 

Maggie raises her hands in a placating manner. “Okay, Kara.” She spares a quick glance to the other women. “None of us have heard from her this morning. We were supposed to meet at one. We came here, and that’s when we realized. I called you as soon as -”

“So you don’t even know when she went missing? What did you do? Just leave her alone somewhere while you four partied?”

“Kara, you know we wouldn’t do that.” Sam finds the courage to interject. “Something must have happened to us.”

“What?” Kara looks around the group.

“It’s what we’re all thinking, but no one wants to say,” Sara adds. “None of us really drank much last night, but we have no memory of coming back to the hotel.”

Supergirl’s gaze turns toward the balcony - her eyes going unseeing. The other women share nervous looks. “I can’t hear her.” Her voice sounds distant.

Maggie takes a step closer to her sister-in-law, reaching a hand up to place it on her shoulder.

“Don’t.” Supergirl’s tone cause Maggie to freeze instantly. Slowly, the hero turns her head to look over her shoulder at Maggie. “I need all of you to tell me everything you remember.”

“We can do that,” Kate speaks for the group to give Maggie time to recover. 

The furthest they are able to piece together their combined memories is leaving the club.

“Something must have happened on the way back here,” Kate asserts from her spot in the corner. Sara and Sam are sitting on the bed, and Maggie is on the armchair across from them. Supergirl is pacing in front of the balcony doors. “Wasn’t the driver one of Lena’s regular guys? It couldn’t have been him, right?”

Maggie taps her chin. “Yeah. I’ve seen him drive her a few times. He’s been with her for a couple years.”

“Someone not only went through the trouble of somehow drugging us, but bringing us back to the hotel and putting each of us in bed,” Sara adds.

Supergirl’s phone rings. “Alex, what do you have?”

“We’ve got a reading on her distress bracelet. Winn was able to reconfigure -”

“Alex.” The impatience seeps through Supergirl’s tone.

“He’s sending you coordinates now.”

“I’m on my way.”

“I’m coming with you,” Kate says as soon as Supergirl hangs up her phone.

“We both are.” Sara stands beside Kate.

Supergirl barely bites back a snapping comment. She listens to Winn’s voice in her earpiece. “Send that to Maggie,” she tells Winn before turning to the other two heroes. “You can catch up.”

She’s gone before anyone can protest.

She lands outside of a warehouse, creating a few cracks in the asphalt. Scanning the walls, she doesn’t see a single sign of life. Looking around, she sees a limousine hidden behind a stack of crates. She goes to the vehicle and scans it with her x-ray vision. 

Supergirl inhales sharply.

Pulling the door straight off the hinges, she reaches inside to pick up the bracelet that Lena never takes off. Kara specifically designed it to both fit Lena’s style and provide her with a distress button to press and alert Kara when she’s in danger.

“Lena, where are you?” 

Two motorcycles pull into the lot a few minutes later. Batwoman and White Canary hop off of the motorcycles once they come to a stop. 

“She’s not here,” Supergirl tells them without turning to face them. 

They walk up to stand on either side of her. “What’s that?” White Canary asks.

“Her distress bracelet… She never takes it off.” Supergirl closes her eyes, extending her hearing. 

Batwoman begins searching through the limousine for any clues. “There’s no sign of a struggle.” She stands in front of the other two heroes. Other than the bracelet, there’s not a single indicator that we were ever in that car.”

White Canary goes to open the trunk. “Could it be a tr -”

A beeping sound brings Supergirl’s eyes flying open. “Get down!” In a blur, she grabs her friends and pushes them to the ground to block them from the exploding car. Supergirl extends her cape to protect them. She feels and hears something land beside her. 

“What are you doing here?” The smoke clears to show Wonder Woman standing across from them with her fists on her hips. 

Batwoman brushes herself off as she stands. “We could ask you the same thing.”

“Lena is missing.” Supergirl refuses to let any banter stall her finding her fiancee any longer.

Wonder Woman’s eyebrows shoot up in evident worry. “I’m sorry, Kara.” She looks around at the damage caused by the explosion. “What happened?”

“She went missing last night.” Supergirl’s eyes dart to the other two heroes. “I wasn’t here.”

“And why are you here?” White Canary crosses her arms.

“Following a lead.”

“On?”

“Maxwell Lord.”

“What?” Everyone turns to see Supergirl staring coldly at Wonder Woman.

“You have heard of him?”

“What did he do?” Supergirl’s voice is unrecognizable.

“I have reason to believe that he’s attempting to infiltrate the Justice League.” Wonder Woman spares takes time to meet each woman’s eyes. “I could use assistance.”

“Diana, I have to find -”

“His path led me to intercept you. He has to be behind Lena’s disappearance.”

Supergirl tenses her jaw, knowing the logic behind her friend’s words, but needing to have Lena in her arms. “If he has Lena -”

“We’ll find her.” Wonder Woman steps forward and places a hand on Supergirl’s shoulder. She’s the only person that is stronger than the kryptonian - the only one that would dare to stand between her and her anger.

The four of them stand in tense silence for a long moment before Supergirl finally lets out the breath she was unaware she was holding. “How do we find him?”

Wonder Woman smiles reassuringly at her friend while the other two heroes breathe a sigh of relief. “We need to -”

White Canary suddenly falls to her knees, yelling in pain with her hands over her ears.

“Sara!” Batwoman kneels down beside her.

“What’s wrong with her?” Wonder Woman asks Supergirl as they move closer to her, looking around for the possible source of what’s causing their friend pain.

“I don’t know.” Supergirl watches in concern.

White Canary’s yells stop and she freezes with her eyes going unfocused briefly. Slowly, she stands without looking at anyone. Batwoman takes a step back from her. 

“Sara?” Supergirl takes a step toward her.

“Supergirl.” White Canary’s eyes snap to Supergirl’s. Her voice holds no emotion. 

“Sara?”

A cold laugh escapes White Canary’s lips. “Kara Danvers. How is that sister of yours doing? It’s been quite some time since our date.”

Supergirl staggers backward. “Wh - What?”

There’s that cold laugh again. “Don’t tell me you forgot me already?”

The three heroes are standing several feet away from White Canary, but staying alert. “What is this?”

Wonder Woman lifts her chin, narrowing her eyes at White Canary. “Who are you?”

“Leave it to the Amazon to figure it out.”

“Figure what out?” Batwoman looks on in confusion.

“Maxwell,” Supergirl says through gritted teeth.

“Ding. Ding. And we have a winner.” White Canary points at Supergirl. “10 points to Krypton.” She laughs. “Oh wait. Too soon?”

Supergirl’s eyes glow red, but Wonder Woman steps in front of her. “What do you want, Maxwell?” The Amazon glares at White Canary.

Humming in thought, White Canary taps her chin and looks around. “What do I want?... Well, what I’ve always wanted, of course.” She spreads her arms out wide. “To ensure humanity’s safety.” She takes a step closer to Wonder Woman. “I want the Justice League.”

“What?”

“And I want you to be a part of it.” Her eyes meet Supergirl’s over Wonder Woman’s shoulder. “Full time.” She steps back again. “It’s simple really. Supergirl joins. You get your pet Luthor back. And you,” She turns back to Wonder Woman, “come with me to the UN, nominating me as your representative.”

“That will never happen.”

Without warning, Supergirl pushes past Wonder Woman, tackling White Canary to the ground and kneeling over her. She grabs onto the front of her suit. “Where’s Lena?” She demands with her face inches from White Canary’s. The edges of her eyes tint red.

“You’ll change your mind.” White Canary smiles coldly before her head falls back and her eyes close. 

“Supergirl.” Wonder Woman’s voice cuts through Supergirl’s anger, and the kryptonian releases her friend.

White Canary’s eyes flutter open. “What?” She looks up at Supergirl in confusion. 

Helping her friend up, Supergirl stands and turns to Wonder Woman. “Follow your clues all you want. I’m finding Lena.”

She’s taking off into the sky before anyone can comment. 

“Aren’t you going to go after her?” Batwoman asks.

Wonder Woman shakes her head. “Let her cool off.”

“What do we do?”

* * *

Supergirl hovers over the city, closing her eyes to listen for the heartbeat of the most important person to her. 

“Supergirl? Come in, Supergirl.”

“What is it, Winn?” She reluctantly opens her eyes.

“There’s an old Luthor Corp facility north of you that just powered on today.”

Supergirl begins flying toward the directions given to her. “I need you to find Maxwell Lord.”

“Maxwell Lord?” That’s Alex’s shocked and confused voice.

“He’s behind this. We need to find him.”

“On it,” Winn responds. 

Supergirl crashes through the roof of the lead-lined building without a second’s hesitation. Her three point landing brings her directly to the center of the large room on the ground floor. The area is littered with machines clearly not used for years. A humming from the opposite end of the building reaches her ears, and she speeds toward it. Turning a corner, she finds a machine whirring to life. She carefully walks toward it, examining it closely. A screen on the machine turns on.

The hero gasps, grabbing onto a nearby stone column for support. On the screen, an unconscious Lena is strapped to a chair in a concrete room. Even with the poor quality, Kara can see several cuts and bruises on Lena’s face. The screen goes black.

“No!” Kara squeezes punches the stone column her hand was resting on, causing the large section of it to disintegrate into dust. She attempts to look for a way to bring the screen back or find out where it is. 

“What’s wrong, Supergirl?” Another screen reveals Maxwell Lord standing in a room, tossing an apple into the air. “Did that no good DEO send you to the wrong location.” He shakes his head. “Pity… You’d think you could expect more from an organization that illegally takes people into custody, is run by an imposter that was just completely forgiven, or lets a dangerous alien run loose on the world.” He smirks. “To be clear, I was referring to you with that last one.”

“Where’s Lena?”

Maxwell laughs. “Do you really think I would just tell you?”

Supergirl takes a menacing step toward the screen. “You have no idea what I’m capable of, Maxwell.”

“Cute. You think your threats actually work. Nice to see some people never change.”

“Present company included.”

“Ah… But I have.” He takes a bite of the apple. “And I’m going to have some fun with your friend.”

“Don’t you dare touch her.”

Maxwell smiles with malice. “I think you’ve already got your hands full, Miss Danvers.” The screen goes black, and Supergirl is shot in the back with a ray that sends her flying into the machine. She stands back up, turning to face whoever shot her only to find several ray guns coming out of the ceiling. They begin firing at her at once.

She flies out of the room, but more weapons begin to shoot at her. Using her heat vision, she begins shooting at them in return. Her heat vision hits one, causing a large explosion that levels the entire building.

* * *

“Supergirl!”

There’s a buzzing in her ears.

“Supergirl!”

“Kara!”

Supergirl jerks to consciousness, opening her eyes to see Wonder Woman standing over her. She stands quickly, taking in the destruction around her. “How long -”

“Only a few minutes.”

“I have to find her.” She starts to take off, but Wonder Woman places a hand on her shoulder.

“How are you going to find her?”

“I will always find her.”

Wonder Woman nods slowly. “Batwoman may have found a lead. She’s following it now.”

“Supergirl?” Winn’s voice comes through her earpiece.

“What do you have, Winn?”

“A strange amount of radiation I’ve never seen before coming from a few miles off of the coast. I can’t get any satellite images, but -”

“It’s worth a shot.” 

Winn sighs, but gives her directions. “Be careful, Kara. I can’t get an identification on what’s causing that, but -”

“Finding Lena is all that matters.” She turns to Wonder Woman. “We may have his location. Are you coming?”

“Lead the way, Supergirl.”

They both take off into the air without another word. When they reach the coordinates, Supergirl hovers over the water. “It should be here.”

“What exactly are we looking for?”

“I’m not sure.” Supergirl looks around her. “Can you swim?”

“Yes.”

A quick nod is the only warning she gives before Supergirl is diving face first into the water. Wonder Woman follows her shortly after. Just below the surface, they see a dome. Supergirl moves to punch a hole in the lead, but Wonder Woman stops her. The kryptonian glares at the amazon, who points at something to the side that looks like an entrance. They swim toward it, but the door opens before they can reach it. A small underwater vehicle comes rushing out of the door. It turns toward them as two guns extend from the sides. Losing patience, Supergirl blasts it with her heat vision before swimming the rest of the distance to the entrance, leaving her friend to swim after the vehicle that is now taking its passenger down with it.

Prying the door open, Supergirl swims into the airlock. Instead of waiting for the water to drain, she punches a hole in the ceiling and flies through it, bringing her into a room full of armed men. “Crap,” she mutters just before guns are being fired at her. 

With each shot, her rage builds. Twenty of the men are soon unconscious, leaving only two left. One attempts to run out of the door, while the other hits button and sets off an alarm. “Oh, no you don’t.” She super speeds past the man that set off the alarm, knocking him out on her way to the runaway. The man stumbles to a halt when he sees Supergirl standing in front of him.

“Please don’t hurt me.”

“Where’s Lena Luthor?” Her breathing is coming rapidly, and the veins around her eyes are red as her heat vision threatens to fire.

“Hello, Supergirl.”

She whirls to see Maxwell Lord holding a weapon in his arms. He blasts her into a nearby wall, giving the other man time to run away. Wonder Woman flies into the room, landing between Maxwell and Supergirl, who’s regaining her footing.

“Give it up, Maxwell.” Wonder Woman narrows her eyes at him.

“Now, why would I do that?” He smiles. “There’s more of me.”

The sounds of marching feet come from all around them. Supergirl stands beside Wonder Woman as they watch dozens of armed people surrounding them. 

Maxwell’s eyes turn bloodshot, and his grin is feral. “I told you I’ve changed.” The marching stops, and all of the weapons are raised at the heroes. 

“We need to take him out,” Wonder Woman explains. “He’s controlling them.”

“You take care of him. I’ve got you back.” Supergirl barely has time to finish speaking before Wonder Woman is flying at Maxwell, and weapons are being fired at them. 

Maxwell laughs and runs down a corridor as Wonder Woman is being occupied. Supergirl uses her heat vision to blast a larger weapon from someone’s hands. “Go!” Her eyes are red when she looks at Wonder Woman.

“I can’t leave you -”

“Just go!” The yell that comes from Supergirl’s throat is raw with anger and pain. She runs past a row of the soldiers, taking at least a dozen weapons out of their hands. 

Wonder Woman flies over the heads of the soldiers and after Maxwell. She finds him typing at a computer. “Maxwell!”

He turns to face her. Blood is running from his nose. “Well if it isn’t the Amazon.” He raises his weapon toward her. 

Wonder Woman stands across from him. “Surrender.”

Maxwell laughs. “I was going to shoot you, but it would be so much more fun to make you fight Supergirl.” He presses a button on the computer behind him before staring straight into Wonder Woman’s eyes. When the hero begins stalking toward him, he fires his weapon at her, but she deflects it easily. “Why isn’t it working?” He doesn’t seem to notice the blood coming from his ears now.

“No man can control me, Maxwell.” She reaches him in a second, grabbing the weapon and squeezing it in her hands before tossing it to the side. Maxwell stumbles back as two streaks of blood fall from his eyes. She grabs his neck with one hand, holding him in the air. “It’s over, Maxwell.”

He laughs. “You can lock me up, but I will still have my reign. There’s not stopping my power.”

Her eyes narrow. “We’ll see about that.” In a blur of motion, she bounds him with her lasso, ignoring the blood coming from his eyes and ears. “Now,” her voice drops an octave as she tightens her rope, “tell me how to free Superman.”

* * *

Supergirl tosses a rather large man into a group running toward her, causing all of them to fall to the ground as she turns to face off against another wave of attack. She hovers into the air, carefully shooting precise rays of her heat vision at weapons to get them to fall from the hands holding them. A blast at her back shoots her into a wall. She turns with a yell, ready to face off against anyone coming at her. Everyone still standing is frozen for an instant before dropping to the ground. The hero takes but a moment to look on in confusion.

“Diana,” she says under her breath before taking off after her friend. She skids to a halt at the sight before her.

Wonder Woman is standing over a crumpled Maxwell Lord. 

“Is he -”

“It’s done.” The Amazon halfway turns to meet Supergirl’s face. “We need to figure out how to get those people out of here.”

“There must be a way to get this entire place to the surface. You figure that out. I’m going to find Lena.” Supergirl runs out of the room in a blur. She knocks down each lead-lined door as she passes it, taking but a second to investigate each room. She begins to become more frantic with each empty room. “Lena!” She calls from the center of a corridor. Closing her eyes, she presses her hearing as far as she can. She growls in frustration when the building begins to shake before ascending.

“Supergirl?”

She wants to ignore her sister’s voice.

“Kara?” 

Something in Alex’s voice draws her attention. “She’s not here, Alex.”

“I know.” She takes a deep breath. “I just got a call from Maggie.” Supergirl tenses her jaw. “She knows where she is.”

“Where?” Supergirl flies straight through the roof without waiting for a response.

“L-Corp.”

“What?” Supergirl gets out through gritted teeth before breaking the sound barrier to get back to National City.

“I’m heading there now. ETA five minutes.”

“I’ll be there in one.”

“Wait, Kara. Maggie has reason to believe it’s a trap.”

“Maggie is part of the reason this happened.” Supergirl pulls the communication device out of her ear and lets it fall to the Earth as she increases her speed. 

Under a minute later, she’s landing roughly in front of L-Corp, taking a moment to extend her hearing. Her eyes widen briefly before narrowing in anger. She rushes into the building, following the telltale sound of a counting down bomb timer. Outside one of the labs, Supergirl finds Hayden unconscious on the floor. The hero kneels down to check if the young woman is still breathing. 

“Hey.” She shakes the assistant’s shoulder.

Hayden wakes with a gasp, looking around in confusion. “S- Supergirl?”

Seeing that Hayden is fine, Supergirl stands and x-rays through the door. She finds the bomb on one of the tables. “Stay here,” she calls over her shoulder before reaching out a hand to open the door.

“Wait, Supergirl!” Hayden struggles to stand. “There’s a bomb in there.”

“Get outside. I’ll take care of it.” 

Hayden stumbles backward before turning and running away toward the front entrance. Without hesitation, Supergirl opens the door to the lab a few inches to see if it will trigger anything. She pushes the door further to poke her head in and sees the timer showing 15 seconds. Rushing to the device, she quickly scans it with her x-ray vision, finding similar wiring to bombs she’s previously disabled. With two seconds to spare, she disconnects a blue wire, and the countdown stops. 

Before Supergirl can react to disabling the bomb, numbers and letters flash on the screen rapidly. A compartment on the bomb falls open, and a green spike shoots out at Supergirl too fast for her to comprehend. She lets out a scream in pain, clutching her stomach and doubling over as she attempts to claw out the shard of kryptonite embedded in her abdomen. 

An explosion comes from somewhere in the building.

Supergirl grits her teeth and forces herself to stand, pressing a hand against her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She holds her breath and takes off running to the source of the explosion. 

Something flies into her without warning, sending her flying through a wall. With a growl, she flies back through the hole in the wall to see some kind of blue cyborg with a large eye on its chest and a red circle in the center of its face.

“Superhuman detected.” The cyborg’s eye flashes red. “Kryptonian identified.” 

Ignoring the robotic voice, Supergirl blasts the cyborg with her freeze breath. To her surprise, a ray similar to her heat vision is blasted from its eye, easily fighting off the freeze breath. The cyborg super speeds toward her, grabbing her neck with one hand. It lifts her into the air. Its free hand morphs into a pincer, and the cyborg thrusts it into the wound on Supergirl’s stomach, bringing a gut-wrenching scream from her lungs. The pincer twists and pushes further into her as she continues to scream. It sharply pulls the shard of kryptonite out of the hero’s stomach, holding it up in front of its eye to examine it. Its eye flashes red before the pincer moldes around the shard of kryptonite to form a blade.

Gasping, Supergirl finds the strength to grab the arm holding her off the ground. With all of her strength, she manages to pry herself free and falls to the ground. She crawls backward from the cyborg. When her back hits a wall, she uses it to assist her in standing, but the cyborg begins to stalk toward her.

A blast of blue hits the cyborg in the back, making it look over its shoulder to see Alex in her kryptonite suit with armed DEO agents backing her.

The cyborg’s eye flashes red. “Human identified.”

Supergirl fires a beam of her heat vision at the cyborg’s arm that begins to morph again. With a yell, Supergirl flies toward the cyborg, punching it in the stomach. It crashes into a wall 20 feet away. 

“Supergirl!” Alex calls to her sister before she can follow up with another blow. “That’s an OMAC!”

“I don’t care!” The hero rushes the cyborg with a punch to its head. 

The cyborg blasts her with a beam from its eye, sending her flying off of him. While Supergirl is staggering, Alex and the DEO agents surround the cyborg with their weapons aimed at it. Supergirl jumps over their heads, pouncing on the cyborg as it attempts to adapt. The cyborg lands on its back as Supergirl takes it down, laying punch after punch. When the cyborg lifts its kryptonite blade, Supergirl freezes it with a quick blast of freeze breath. 

“Supergirl!” Alex tries to get through to her sister.

“Where’s Lena?” The hero slams the cyborg’s head on the roughly. 

“Supergirl! There’s a person under there!”

That causes Supergirl to hesitate long enough for the cyborg to shoot another beam directly at the House of El crest. She lands roughly on her back. As the cyborg attempts to stand, the DEO agents shoot at it. Wonder Woman lands in the center of the crossfire with a weapon in her hands. Ignoring the commotion around her, she fires a bolt of strong electricity at the cyborg. Everyone watches lights and electricity spark all over the cyborg until it falls to the ground. 

Everyone goes still. 

Supergirl’s eyes go unseeing. One moment she’s on the ground staring at Wonder Woman, and she’s gone in a blur with the next breath. 

She follows Lena’s heartbeat that she can finally hear.

A heartbroken gasp pushes from her lungs when she stops at the sight before her. 

The explosion blew a hole in the wall of one of L-Corp’s panic rooms. In the middle of the room, Lena is still strapped to the chair that is now toppled over on the ground. 

“Lena,” she breathes out before running to her fiancee’s side. She quickly breaks the bonds and takes Lena into her arms. “Lena.” Her voice is soft as she brushes blood-stained hair off of Lena’s face. “I found you.” Her breathing is ragged. “You can wake up now.”

Lena’s chest is faintly rising and falling. 

“Please.” Supergirl scans Lena for any broken bones, but finds only bruises and cuts. 

“Kara.”

Supergirl doesn’t respond to her sister’s voice coming from behind her.

Alex nervously looks at Maggie, who is standing beside her with Batwoman. Cautiously, Alex and Maggie step into the room while Batwoman watches from a distance. They kneel across from Supergirl. Alex examines Lena with a doctor’s perspective. Neither she nor Maggie reach out to touch Lena.

“How did she end up here?” Supergirl’s eerily calm voice catches the other two women off guard.

Maggie glances at Alex before anxiously looking back at her sister-in-law. She opens her mouth to respond, but stops when Supergirl’s pained eyes meet hers.

“You let this happen to her.”

“Kara!” Alex’s eyes go wide.

Maggie holds up a hand to still her wife’s protests. “Kara, I’m so sorry. We all are.” She takes a breath. “When we left the party last night, something -”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Supergirl scoops Lena into her arms and flies out of the room. Batwoman turns to Alex and Maggie with concern evident even behind her mask.

Alex turns to look at Maggie, whose staring down at the blood on the ground that came from Kara and Lena. “Maggie, no one blames you for what happened.”

They remain in silence for a long, frozen moment. “I’m the one that gave her that black eye.” Maggie’s voice is so soft that Alex isn’t sure she actually heard her say that.

“What?”

“I remember… everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“That wasn’t really us.” Neither of them heard Batwoman join them in the room. She kneels down across from them. “I need to tell you what Diana told me.”

Alex stands and begins walking toward the exit in one, fluid motion. “I need to be with my sister.”

When they can no longer see Alex, Maggie turns to Batwoman with a guilt-filled expression. “He did that on purpose.”

“I know.”

“He could have taken over her mind as well.” She looks back toward the giant hole in the wall. “He wanted us to hurt her.”

“He wanted to tear Supergirl away from us.”

“If Lena doesn’t make it,” Maggie meets Batwoman’s eyes again, “then he will.”

* * *

On the way back to the DEO, Alex calls her mother, who is still in National City after the holiday season. She rushes into the medical bay only to come to a stunned halt in the doorway of the room holding Lena.

“I don’t want you around my family.” Superman is standing directly in front of Wonder Woman. 

Several feet away, Supergirl is standing beside the bed holding Lena. She’s gripping the sides of metal framing as she anxiously watches Eliza checking Lena’s vitals. They are both focused on Lena. 

“I care about what happens to Lena.” Wonder Woman’s voice is firm.

Alex gets over her shock at seeing two of the most powerful beings on the planet facing off against each other. She rushes to the bed. “How is she?”

Eliza shakes her head, not even hearing the tense words being exchanged between the two heroes. “She has several head injuries, and her breathing is abnormal.”

“She wouldn’t want you hear,” Superman tells Wonder Woman.

“I won’t leave her until I know she’s okay.” Wonder Woman crosses her arms. “Kara needs support.”

Alex calls for backup medical personnel through her earpiece before turning to her mother. “We need to get her on fluids.”

Superman steps closer to Wonder Woman. “Not from you.” He clenches his jaw. “We don’t kill.”

“I did what had to be done,” Wonder Woman defends. “You would still be under his control if it weren’t for me.”

“There’s always another way.”

“Just stop!” The harshness in Supergirl’s voice brings everyone’s attention to her. “You need to leave.” Her voice is calm, but holds no room for argument.

Superman looks back at Wonder Woman. “You heard -”

“No.” Supergirl releases her grip on Lena’s bed and walks around to stand between the two other heroes, facing her cousin. Alex glances down at the indentions from Kara’s fingers left on the framing of the bed. “Diana helped save Lena, Kal-El.”

Superman’s eyes dart to the bed and back to his cousin. 

“I don’t need this right now.” Supergirl’s voice softens. “Please leave.” She walks back to Lena’s side just as two more DEO agents run into the room. 

Alex immediately begins giving instructions as they get to work on Lena. Superman looks directly into Wonder Woman’s eyes. “I’m not the only one that feels this way.” He’s gone in a blur of red and blue. 

The Amazon stands there a moment before walking to Supergirl’s side in silent support as they watch. Supergirl doesn’t take her eyes off of Lena, letting everything fade from her hearing apart from Lena’s faint heartbeat.

Eliza looks at her adopted daughter when the action settles and only the Danvers, Lena, and Wonder Woman are left in the room. “Now we wait.”

Supergirl’s bloodshot eyes meet hers. “Why isn’t she waking up?”

Alex places a hand on her mother’s arm, walking to stand beside her sister at the foot of the bed. “We found traces of an unknown drug in her system. We’re having Winn run tests on the samples.” She glances down at Lena’s still face. “It’s up to her now.”

Without removing her eyes from her fiancee’s face, the kryptonian walks around to stand by Lena’s head. She rests her hand over Lena’s and interlaces their fingers together.

Eliza presses a hand against Alex’s back, nodding toward the door. Wonder Woman follows them out of the room, throwing one last look over her shoulder in time to see a tear slide down her friend’s face. Once they are down the hall, Alex places her back against the wall and looks up at the ceiling. Eliza puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder while Wonder Woman watches from a few feet away.

“You did everything you could,” Eliza comforts her daughter.

Alex shakes her head, swallowing heavily. “What if it’s not enough?” She turns her head to look back down the hallway. “What happens to Kara if -”

“Hey.” Maggie walks around the corner with a concerned question on her face.

“We’ve got her as stable as we can.” Alex pushes off the wall. “Do you want to see -?”

“No.” Maggie shakes her head. “I’m sure I’m the last person Kara wants in there.

Wonder Woman narrows her in curiosity, but doesn’t say anything. Eliza steps back from Alex and Maggie. “I’m going to check in with Winn.” 

Alex gives her mom a grateful smile before looking back at her wife. “I stopped by their place.” Maggie pats the duffel bag hanging over her shoulder. “Thought they could both use a change of clothes.”

“Thanks, Maggie.” She takes the bag when Maggie holds it out to her. “Are you sure -”

“I’m going to go pick up some food for all of us.” Maggie’s attention turns to Wonder Woman before Alex can make a protest. “Are you going to be sticking around? I can grab some clothes for you, too.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” She glances over her shoulder briefly. “I should be going.” 

“Wait,” Alex calls after her as she begins to walk away from them. Wonder Woman turns back to face her. “Thank you for… for helping my sister.”

“Take care of her.” She flies out of the DEO without another word.

* * *

Once she has changed them both, Kara lays on the bed with Lena, lifting her up to rest her back against her chest. She wraps her arms around Lena and rests her chin against her hair. Lena’s heartbeat fills her hearing in the late night hour. 

“I know you’re in there,” she whispers. Pulling her fiancee tighter against her chest, Kara begins to hum one of the first songs she ever sang just for Lena.

As she hums, she pictures the smile on Lena’s face when she sang it for her shortly after she moved into Lena’s penthouse… their penthouse. She begins to rock them softly while memories of dancing around their home play in her mind. Lena’s contagious laugh fills her thoughts as her eyes dampen, and the memory of when she first realized she loves Lena makes her take a deep breath.

“I’ve known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong.” She takes a ragged breath. “I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue.” A tear falls from her eye. “I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love.”

She takes a deep breath, and her voice gets stronger as she continues to sing. “The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret. Though winds of change are throwing wild and free, you ain't seen nothing like me yet.” Tears are covering both of her cheeks as her voice begins to tremble slightly. “I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.” She shuts her eyes, her voice softening for just Lena’s ears. “Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the earth for you to make you feel my love.” Her arms tighten around Lena as she hides her face in the dark her.

“To make you feel my love.”

* * *

Sliding her back down the wall outside of the room, Alex crumples to the floor. She puts her hands over her head and hides her face against her knees as her silent sobs shake her body. 

* * *

Kara startles awake, unable to remember the images playing in her mind moments ago. She attempts to control her breathing, keeping a hold on Lena.

“Are you okay?” 

Turning toward the source of the voice, Kara watches Diana stand from a chair and walk to stand at Lena’s side of the bed. “How long have you been here?” Kara gingerly lays Lena back down on the bed before sitting up to talk to Diana.

Diana closely watches Lena’s breathing for a moment before responding. “Maggie called me last night when she took Alex home.” She meets Kara’s eyes. “She left food for you.”

Kara’s eyes fall to her lap as she picks at the hem of her shirt. “I wasn’t hungry.”

The silence settles over them while Diana focuses on Lena’s breathing again. “Maggie instructed me to tell you that Lena would want you to eat.”

With a huff, Kara swings her legs over the side of the bed and walks to the table holding her dinner from last night. She inspects the food with her back to Diana. Sighing, she heats it up with her heat vision before taking a bite - not even tasting it. “Did Alex eat?” She sits on the chair beside the bed with her food.

“I don’t know.” Diana remains standing on the opposite side of the bed. “She looked very tired when I saw Maggie taking her.”

Kara lets out an audible exhale, losing what little interest she had in the food. Her eyes track to Lena’s face. “When was that?”

“A few hours ago. You were asleep.”

“I don’t even remember falling asleep,” Kara admits with a sigh.

“You barely moved when I got here. I thought it would be best to let you sleep.”

It’s quiet for a few moments. “I never thanked you,” Kara whispers.

Diana glances up at Kara in confusion. “For what?”

Kara watches her own hands fidgeting her lap, her food forgotten on the table beside her. “What you did yesterday… in Maxwell’s hideout.” She can’t meet Diana’s eyes. “I can… Do you want me to talk to my cousin for you?”

“No.” 

Jerking her head up, Kara gapes in Diana in shock. “I - I… It’s the least I can do.”

Diana walks around the bed and sits on the chair next to Kara. “Kara, your place is here, with Lena.”

She stands to retrieve her phone from her bag. “I should call Alex and make sure is okay. And Eliza.” Shaking her head, Kara makes a mental checklist. “I need to call Hayden to let her know to cancel Lena’s meetings, and then -” 

“Kara.” Standing, Diana takes a few steps after Kara, who doesn’t turn to face her. “The sun is barely up.” Kara stops messing with her phone, but still doesn’t look at Diana. “You were searching for Lena all day yesterday. You’ve gone through much in the past 24 hours.” She takes another step closer to Kara. 

Whirling around, Kara faces Diana, who immediately takes note of the tears lining Kara’s eyes. “I have to be prepared in case she doesn’t wake up!” The words and volume shock her more than Diana. She brings a hand to her mouth, and tears stream down her face. 

Diana begins to walk toward Kara, opening her mouth to comfort her friend.

“Kara?”

Both women go still upon hearing the whisper. “Was that -”

Kara rushes past Diana, returning to Lena’s side. “Lena?” She holds onto Lena’s hand with one of hers and cups her cheek with the other hand. “Lena?” Her voice cracks. Diana watches in silence. “I’m here, love.” Her thumb strokes Lena’s cheek. 

The hand in hers flexes.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kara brings their joined hands into Lena’s lap as she leans closer to Lena. “Come on, Lena,” she whispers. Diana goes to stand at the foot of the bed. 

Lena’s lips barely move. “Kara?” It’s barely a whisper, but the word brings a gasp from Kara. 

“Yes, it’s me.” She lifts Lena’s hand and kisses it. 

Her eyes flutter for a moment before Lena opens them to see Kara’s relieved smile. “Wh -” She weakly licks her lips. Closing her eyes and reaching her free hand up to touch her head.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Kara pushes her hand back down onto the bed. “You’re okay.”

“Kara?” Lena opens her eyes again, finding Kara’s. “Where?”

“You’re at the DEO, love.” Kara strokes Lena’s cheek and pushes her hair behind her ears, smiling through the tears on her face. Diana watches with a smile, staying silent.

“Wh - Why…” She weakly clears her throat. “Maggie -” 

“Shh. Take it easy, Lena. You’ve been out for a long time.”

“Out?” She blinks several times, trying to find the last moment she remembers. “Is Maggie okay?” Her voice is hoarse with unuse.

“She’s worried about you, but, yeah,” she sniffles, “she’s fine.”

Lena nods, rolling her head to the side. “There water?”

“Here.” Diana passes a glass to Kara.

“Thanks.” Kara smiles at Diana before helping Lena drink.

“I’m going to call Alex.” Diana stops by the opposite side of the bed from Kara on her way to the door. She places a hand on Lena’s. “I’m happy you’re okay, sister.”

Lena can only find the strength to smile at Diana, who turns and leaves them to their privacy. She brings her attention back to her fiancee. “What happened?”

Kara takes a deep breath. “You were kidnapped… two nights ago. What do you remember?”

With a groan, Lena brings her hand to her head. “Um, I’m not sure.” She swallows past a wave of dizziness. “It’s all scrambled.”

“That’s okay.” Kara kisses Lena’s forehead. 

“Can we just…” She tries to adjust her position, but fails. “Lay with me?”

With a single nod, Kara slides under the blanket with Lena. “Let’s just stay here for a bit.” She takes Lena into her arms. “Alex will be here soon.” Kara inhales deeply, feeling completely drained. 

Lena melts into Kara’s hold. “Okay.”

Kara kisses her forehead again. “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena whispers into Kara’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write out that Lena gets kidnapped scene? From Chapter 40? Heavy aaaaangst and violence plz.
> 
>  
> 
> From now on, I will be adding a "Do Not Read Before Bed" disclaimer if something is intense through the end
> 
>  
> 
> I have the chapters (posting order, date they take place, what happens, etc) planned up until chapter 100 except for 5 of them. SO if you have a prompt, you'll want to get it to me soon. I won't be closing prompt submissions, but if yours isn't one of the first five I select, you wont see it written until after chapter 100.


	63. Promise II*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise part 2!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been hella stressed with the IndieGoGo and web series and life, so I needed some fluff in my life. Enjoy. This absolutely can be read before bed and any other time <3

Lena drops to the ground beside the wounded hero. “Supergirl?” Her hands hover over the hero, unsure of what to do when a superhero passes out in her office. She leans forward to get a closer look.  Finding something drawing her to the woman, she pushes the hair back from her face. The hero stirs at her touch, causing her to flinch. She moves to stand, but the hero places a hand on her thigh faster than she could see. Her eyes widen in surprise.

Supergirl mumbles something.

Lena lets the hand stay on her thigh for the moment. “What was that?” She asks the hero.

Supergirl mumbles again.

“You must have people trying to look for you, I’m sure, and this wouldn’t be the best place for a Super to be found.” She looks around in concern.

“Lena.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Lena freezes. “Did - Do you know who I am?” Supergirl stays unconscious. “Okay, Supergirl, I need you to wake up now. I’m probably the last person’s floor that you should be on.”

“Lena,” the hero whispers again.

Lena sighs. “Were you hunting me down already? Is that why you keep saying my name?” Supergirl begins mumbling again, so Lena leans slightly closer to her. Something familiar brings her to look more closely at the hero’s face. For some reason, she thinks back to the first words Supergirl spoke to her.  _ I told you I would find you _ . Reaching out a cautious hand, she pushes the hair off of the hero’s forehead. “That’s not possible,” she gets out in a shocked whisper. Hesitantly, she touches a finger to the scar above her eyebrow. “Kara?”

Pushing herself to her feet, Lena paces a few steps away from the unconscious superhero on her floor.

“No. No. No.” Lena bites at her thumb, keeping her back to Supergirl. “There’s simply no way.” 

She glances over her shoulder. 

Her eyes focus on the face on her floor, seeing past the red and blue. Memories flash before her eyes. Without her conscious permission, her feet take her back to the hero’s side. She drops to her knees without an ounce of gracefulness. 

“How?”

Reaching out a hand, Lena slowly brushes the hair behind Supergirl’s ear. It’s been nearly two decades, but she can’t deny the memory of her friend’s face. Her palm cups the warm cheek of this Super, and she knows.

“It is you.”

The words come out as a faint whisper, and tears burn her eyes. Before they can fall, she takes in a deep breath and pulls her hand back to her lap. 

“Okay. Okay. There’s a superhero on your floor. An alien superhero.” She stands as she continues to ramble to herself. “An alien superhero that was your childhood best friend.” She paces to her desk. “Your only best friend.” She stops and looks at Kara again. “Your only friend.”

Shaking her head, she picks up her cellphone, but hesitates.

“Who do I even call?”

She drops her phone to her desk when she hears a vibration coming from the floor. Her eyes dart to Kara.

“I guess it would make sense for you to have a phone.”

Moving back to Kara’s side, she finds a phone just as it stops ringing. There’s a missed call from someone named Alex, but a text message comes shortly after the call ends.

**Alex Danvers**

> Where are you??? You took some bad hits.

Another message comes within a minute.

**Alex Danvers**

> If you’re hurt, I’m going to kill you.

Lena wants to smile, knowing her friend is cared for, but instead is surprised by the jealousy that surges through her. 

“If you would just wake up, this would be easier… Probably a little awkward, but definitely easier.”

Placing the phone back where she found it, she kicks off her heels before lifting Kara’s upper body. With her arms under Kara’s, she drags her across the room and barely manages to lay her on the couch. Lena takes a moment to catch her breath. 

“Remind me never to do that again,” she mutters to the quiet office. “Now what?” She looks around in hopes of an answer. “Isn’t this just fantastic?” Her arms cross, and she taps her fingers as she thinks of the next step. 

“Alex?”

Lena whirls back around to her couch.

The hero mumbles again as she stirs and her eyes blink open. “Alex?” In confusion, she gazes around the office before her eyes settle on Lena. She bolts upright on the couch with wide eyes.

Lena stares back at her with equally wide eyes.

“Um.” Kara freezes.

After a moment, they speak at the same time.

“How did I get here?”

“You’re not in any danger.”

Kara looks down at herself, realizing she is currently Supergirl, and she stands from the couch. “Hi. Sorry.” She brushes her hands down the front of her skirt as her eyes scan the office. “I was fighting downtown, and then…” She paces halfway toward the window. “Um. I’m sorry. I’m Supergirl, by the way,” she rambles as she turns partially. “I don’t know how -” She turns to fully face Lena, who is watching her with complete attention. “Oh.” Her jaw drops open as she sees who is speaking to for the first time.  _ I found you _ .

Lena swallows heavily, keeping her fingers from fidgeting by sheer will. “You…” She has to swallow again when she hears how hoarse her voice has become. “You came in through my balcony not 15 minutes ago.” Her bare feet are stuck to the ground, but she has to clasp her hands in front of herself to keep them still. “I assure you that nothing happened to you, Supergirl.” Supergirl’s eyes are burning into her own. “I’m sure no one even knows you are here.”

“Uh.” The hero clears her throat. “Right.” Her voice takes on a forced serious tone. “Thank you, um…” She slightly winces.

“Lena… Luthor.” The pause is slight, but noticeable.

“Ah.” Supergirl nods slowly. “Thank you, Miss Luthor.” She stands up straighter. “I - I’m sorry for crashing into your office.” She tries to not stare, but she can’t take her eyes off of the face in front of her.  _ I knew I would find you. _

Lena’s lips form a tight smile, attempting to mask her pain.  _ She doesn’t remember. _ They remain in a heavy silence for what feels like an endless moment. Reigning in her Luthor training, Lena raises her chin and allows her newly acquired CEO mask to overtake her features. “Well I suppose there are worse ways we could have met.”

Kara’s lip quirks, but she can’t quite force a genuine smile on her face. “Yes. Well, um, Miss Luthor -”

“Lena, please.”

Kara inhales sharply, but Lena doesn’t comment on it. “Lena,” Kara says a touch breathlessly, “it was nice meeting you.”

“I do hope this isn’t the last time we speak.” Lena fights her desire to run to her friend, to let them have the reunion they deserve.

“Oh.” Supergirl shuffles her feet slightly. “Yes. Me, too.”

A small smile forms on Lena’s face. “Perhaps, next time you won’t come crashing in and passing out on my floor.”

“Ha.” Kara glances down at her boots. “No.” She nervously smiles at Lena. “That’s not something I normally do.”

“I would imagine not.”

The silence wears heavy on them again.

“Are -” The communication link in her ear interrupts the hero. She brings a hand to her ear more to let Lena know that she is speaking with someone else. “On my way.” Dropping her hand, she focuses on Lena again. “I -”

“Duty calls, Supergirl.” Lena crosses her arms over her chest to keep herself in place.

Supergirl nods. “I’m sorry, again.”

“There’s no need to apologize.”

With a smile, the hero takes one last look at her long lost friend before walking to the balcony. She looks back her shoulder when she reaches the door.

“Bye, Supergirl.” Lena hears the wistfulness in her own voice.

“See you later.” 

Supergirl is gone before Lena can react.

* * *

Under a minute later, Supergirl is landing in the DEO, grabbing her sister mid-flight and taking her straight into the nearest empty room.

“Kara!” Alex stumbles to steady herself before putting her fists on her hips. “Where have you been?”

Supergirl is nearly shaking as she stands in front of her, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Oh! Alex! You won’t believe it!” She grabs Alex’s shoulders. “I found her!”

“You found who?” Alex subtly checks her sister for any signs of injuries.

Shaking her sister’s shoulders, the hero brings Alex’s eyes back to her face. “I. Found. Lena.”

“You…” Alex’s eyes go wide, and her hands drop from her hips. “Lena? What? How? Where?”

Kara lets go of her sister’s shoulders, throwing her hands up in the air as she paces away from her. “It was so…” She turns back to her sister. “Oh, Alex, you won’t believe the luck.” She grabs her sisters hands. “Those aliens? One of them said her name.” She tugs on Alex’s hands. “He said Lena, and I… I just knew.” She sighs. “It was her.” She squeezes Alex’s hands. “I found her.”

“Okay, hang on.” Alex squeezes Kara’s hands back. “Start from the beginning and add details.”

“Right.” Kara drops her sister’s hands and runs her fingers through her hair as she takes a deep breath. “They were right outside the LuthorCorp building. They kept talking about being after the Luthor, but in my head, that didn’t make sense, because I just spoke to Kal, and everyone knows that Lex is locked up, so I didn’t know why they would be looking for him here, but then one of them said her name, and I just knew…” She lets out a breath, and her expression turns sheepish. “The, uh, next thing I remember is waking up on a white couch in some office.”

“Wait, what?” 

“Don’t freak out.” Kara raises both hands placatingly. “I mean… I kind of did for a moment, but then she was right there! I must have flown up to her office and passed out.”

“Lena’s office?”

“Yes.”

“What does Lena have to do with those aliens?”

Kara winces.

“Kara?”

With a sigh, Kara’s shoulders and voice drop. “Her name is Lena Luthor.”

“What?!”

* * *

Lena stares at the empty balcony for a few seconds before her body sags from the events and tension of the past 15 minutes. Her eyes find the spot where Supergirl… Kara laid unconscious on her floor. 

“Well, I can’t really blame her after everything that happened between Lex and her cousin.” She walks toward her heels, sliding them onto her feet before returning to sit at her desk. Plopping into her seat, she spins the chair around to look out at the National City skyline. With her elbow resting on the chair arm, she bites at her thumb as her mind replays the unexpected reunion. 

The next few hours drag by as Lena attempts to force herself to focus on her work, but she can only picture red, blue, and a familiar face. She finally gives into temptation and switches to more personal endeavors. Her efforts at finding Kara online don’t go very far without a last name. She bites her lip and taps idly on her desk.

“Worth a shot.”

Sitting up straight, she types in a name she just learned.

Alex Danvers.

She’s not on any social media, but Lena uses a bit of technology not generally reserved for juvenile internet stalking. 

“Well then.”

She sits back in her chair as she tries to ignore the unpleasant swirling in her stomach. On her screen, someone that goes by the name of @SchottsFired posted a picture of Kara laughing and curled up on a couch with another woman, who must be Alex Danvers if the caption is any indication.

“Why is this bothering me?”

Lena furrows her eyebrows and shuts her laptop with a little more force than necessary. 

“Miss Luthor?”

With an eye roll, Lena sits forward in her chair to press the button on her intercom. “Yes, Jess?”

“Um… I was just informed that there is someone downstairs - Oh!” 

Lena’s eyebrows raise as she listens to indistinct and frazzled voices. Just as she begins to reach for her taser, both of her doors are forced open in one motion. She stands from her seat, prepared for the worst. 

“You can’t just walk in there!” Jess jogs into her office, but Lena’s eyes are focused on whom she is following. “Wait!” Lena can’t help but stare wide-eyed. “Miss Luthor, I’m so so -”

“It’s fine, Jess.” Lena’s eyes remain on the woman standing across from her desk with a flustered Jess beside her. 

“It is?” The blue eyes across from her widen in surprise beneath the glasses that can’t quite hide her identity.

Lena tears her eyes away long enough to nod at Jess. “That’ll be all, Jess.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” With a chastised duck of her head, Jess leaves the office, closing the door behind her.

Both women watch the door close.

Ignoring the hammering of her heart, Lena turns her attention back to the woman across the desk from her. After a breathless moment, Kara slowly faces Lena. Their eyes meet, and Lena sucks in a sharp breath. Kara opens her mouth, but no words form. She attempts to say something a few times, but finally shuts her mouth with an audible click. Without warning, Kara rounds Lena’s desk, reaching into her pocket as she does so. Lena’s frozen in place, but their eyes never leave each others. Kara finally comes to a stop right in front of Lena, leaving not enough and too much distance between them. When Kara’s eyes drop, Lena follows them to see Kara playing with a folded paper in her hands. 

Kara takes in a deep breath before slowly unfolding the paper. When she opens the last fold, she hears a gasp fall from Lena’s lips. Her head jerks up to look at Lena. “Do - Do you know what this is?” Her voice is barely a whisper.

Lena looks at up Kara, her eyes glistening. “Yes,” she says on an exhale.

A relieved smile plays at Kara’s lips. “I found you.”

“Kara, I -”

Hearing her name coming from Lena, Kara surges forward, removing the distance between them to wrap Lena into a hug packed with the love she never lost for her friend. 

Lena stumbles slightly, but Kara’s hold keeps her steady. Losing herself in the warmth of Kara, Lena wraps her own arms around Kara in return. “Yes,” she whispers, “you found me.” She closes her eyes as she tucks her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “You found me.”

Kara loosens her hold on Lena, but only enough so she can lean back and look at her face. Her smile widens, pushing a tear from her eye. “This doesn’t even feel real.” She lets out a light laugh. “I - I never stopped looking for you.”

“You didn’t?” The part of Lena that was raised as a Luthor internally scolds herself for how breathless her voice has become - even through the confusion and pain of their earlier encounter.

“Never.” Kara shakes her head and pulls Lena back into her arms. “I can’t believe we both ended up in National City.”

“Me neither.”

Kara slowly loosens her grip on Lena, letting her hands slide down Kara arms to her hands. “I promised.”

Lena nods, glancing down at their joined hands. “You did.”  _ Before I was a Luthor _ .

“And I never break my promises.” She squeezes Lena’s hands. “I…” She laughs nervously and releases Lena’s hands with a slight flush. “Um… I didn’t really think past this part.”

A laugh bubbles from Lena, and she brings up a hand to rub her neck. “Maybe… we should… catch up?”

Kara laughs and ducks her head and blushing cheeks. “That’s a lot of catching up to do.”

“I’m free for dinner.” 

“Oh.” Kara smiles. “Okay!” 

Lena chuckles. “I can pick you up at 7?”

“Actually…” Kara bites her lip. “I was thinking you could come to my place.” 

Lena’s eyebrows raise. “Well I’m not going to say ‘no’ to that.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4uLw5SjhFg --- let me know what ya think


	64. Twinvention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Twin prompts. How about for their birthday one year they and their friends try out L-corp's new holodeck type videogame during which the standard holodeck shenanigans start to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I wasn't gone! I may go on breaks, but I won't abandon any of my fics.
> 
> I wrote the first part of this at the beginning of this year, so this definitely changed from what I originally had planned. My apologies for this being a little on the short side, but I'm glad I finally got to this prompt!

 

**_19 February 2037_ **

 

“The girls are up,” Kara whispers into her wife’s ear from her position behind Lena. She squeezes Lena in one last embrace before removing her arms from around Lena’s waist to stand beside her. 

“Eggs are almost done.” Lena smiles over her shoulder at her wife.

Kara flips the last pancake onto the large pile atop the plate next to her. “I left the candles in the car!” Within seconds, Kara is gone and back with a box of candles. 

Lena chuckles as her hair settles back to her shoulders. “You did get the numbers, right?” When there’s no response from Kara, she turns to look over her shoulder to find Kara’s back to her as she stands at the kitchen island. “Kara?”

“Hey, Google.” There’s a slight squeak to Kara’s voice. “Play the girl’s birthday playlist.”

“12 candles are not going to fit on one of those pancakes.” Lena switches off the burner before transferring the last of the eggs into a bowl. 

Kara gasps in mock shock and finally turns to Lena with a hand to her heart. “Are you saying my pancakes are too small?”

“Oh.” A playful grin flashes on Lena’s face as she takes a few steps closer to Kara. “I would never.” She reaches out a hand to brush against Kara’s side. “The size of your pancakes are perfect.” 

“Um.” Kara’s voice cracks as Lena leans closer to her. “Are you -”

Running footsteps interrupt Kara, pulling both of their attention toward the hallway leading to the girls’ rooms. Lena wraps her arm around Kara’s waist, turning in time to see the twins running into the kitchen with bright smiles.

“Happy birthday, girls!” Both mothers beam at their daughters, extending their arms as the girls run to them for a hug. 

Kara gives both girls a kiss on their heads that come almost to her chin now. “Are we ready for birthday pancakes?” 

“Yes!” Livia and Lori flash similar smiles at their mothers as they step back from the hug. 

“Let’s go sit before all of this food gets cold.” Lena ushers her family toward the table, shaking her head as Lori gets a little too excited and super speeds to her seat. Breakfast is filled with laughter, singing, and sharing of memories as the Luthors enjoy their Thursday morning. 

“Is it time for presents?” Kara smiles at her wife, noticing the twins brighten out of the corner of her eyes.

Lena hums in thought, barely keeping her lips from spreading into a grin that would give her away. “I don’t know if we have time before they have to get to school.” Her lips quirk when she hears the smallest gasp from one of the girls. “I guess it’s a good thing I called in sick for all of us.” She finally turns to flash a smile with a wink at her girls.

“Really?” Livia’s entire demeanor brightens, showing the dimples she got from her mom. 

“That’s right,” Kara adds.

The twins high five. In a matter of seconds, Kara is settling back in her chair with wrapped gifts now on the table. The mothers take pictures as the gifts are opened. The rest of the day is spent in pajamas with movies, games, and love.

* * *

 

“Mom! Mama!” 

A thump jostled their bed, waking Kara and Lena. Kara groans and pulls the blanket over her head, while Lena only chuckles as she rolls over to look at her girls. Livia crawls onto the bed - rather than pouncing like her sister. “I thought we were past the days of you two waking up with the sun on a Saturday morning.” She’s wearing an amused smile as Livia cuddles up to her, and Lori lays across the lump under the blanket that is Kara. 

“Mama!” Lori pouts as she wiggles on top of Kara.

Mumbling comes from under the blanket, but she remains hidden. Chuckling, Lena feels Livia snuggle further into her arms. “Sleepy?” She places a kiss on the brown hair under her chin. 

“Mmhmm,” Livia affirms with a yawn. “Lori made me get up.”

“Did not,” Lori protests.

“She jumped on me.” The grumble is accompanied by a pout and crinkle before Livia hides her face against Lena’s chest.

Groaning, Kara reaches out a hand from under the blanket, blindly finding her phone and pulling it under the blanket with her. Lena quirks an eyebrow at the action, noticing Lori perched comfortably on Kara. “She wouldn’t get up.”

“Why are we awake at six on a Saturday morning?” Kara’s question is almost a whine from under the blanket. 

“We have our party today,” Lori answers as if it’s obvious. 

Lena feels Livia scoff. “That’s in 12 hours!” Livia finally rolls over with a glare at her sister before continuing. “You’re the worst.”

“ If you let me go back to sleep, three dozen donuts will be here in 15 minutes.” 

Two identical sets of excited blue eyes turn toward Kara with gasps they don’t bother to conceal. Lena only chuckles in response a moment before Lori grabs her sister’s wrist to drag them both off of the bed.

“I wasn’t the one keeping them awake,” Livia grumbles, but allows her sister to lead her out of the room.

Lena smiles fondly as she hears the twins continue to banter after they close the door to their mothers’ bedroom. “Did you really just bribe our daughters with fried sugary goodness?” Her smile grows even softer at her own reference.

“It worked on you.” Even through the sleepiness in Kara’s voice, her smile is evident.

“I don’t recall you ever using donuts to kick me out of your bed.” Lena scoots closer to Kara, lifting the edge of the blanket to peek at her wife.

With a thoughtful hum, Kara snuggles up to Lena, burying her face into Lena’s neck and lets out a content sigh when she settles. “Took forever to get you into my bed. Wasn’t gonna let you go.” Her words are barely more than a sleepy mumble, but the sincerity fills the both of them with warmth. “I love you,” she whispers before her breathing evens out into sleep.

* * *

 

“Now just make sure everyone has the controller straps around their wrists before they begin to play,” Lena instructs her daughters as Kara ensures the other children have finished eating and taken care of their trash. When both girls nod, Lena turns to Livia. “Make sure your sister has the controller straps around her wrists before she plays.”

“Hey,” Lori begins to protest. 

“I will.” Livia nods.

“No super accidents today, please.” She places a hand on Lori’s shoulder - no malice or accusation in her voice. “Everything in that room is new, and we haven’t tested for everything yet.” The girls know their mother is referring to their powers that have started to develop over the past couple of years. 

“Ready?” Kara wraps an arm around her wife’s waist as she smiles at her. 

* * *

 

“The birthday girls should go first!” Gabrielle passes a pair of goggles to Livia. 

“Four people can play at a time,” Lori announces as she picks up a set of controllers.

Livia steps next to her sister. “Gabrielle is the only one that knows how to play besides us. She can go with us to help show everyone how to use everything.” As she talks, she attaches the straps to her sister’s wrists. “And since four people can play,” she keeps her eyes on her hands that fidget with the straps that are already secure to Lori’s wrists, “Nora can come in with us too.”

Lori clears her throat to cover the laugh that tried to escape, nudging her sister with her elbow. “Works for me.” She smiles at Nora, standing off to the side of the group of children. “Nora,” she waits until the other girl is looking at her, “Livia will help get your gear on you.” She pushes her sister toward Nora before turning to Gabrielle. “Ready to get your butt kicked?”

Gabrielle laughs. “Bring it on, Luthor.”

The six other children play with the small video games in the room, waiting for the four girls to get ready, so they can watch the game. Lori and Gabrielle begin to put their gear on as Livia helps Nora with a shy smile. “This goes…” Livia’s words die off as she lifts the vest and gestures to Nora that it goes over her head.

“I’m not scared of a Danvers.” Lori fires back at her cousin, sneaking a glance at her sister.

Nora takes a step toward Livia, lowering her head and waiting for Livia to put the vest on her. “Can you help me tighten the straps?” 

Gabrielle draws Lori’s attention away from her sister. “Um, excuse you, it’s Sawyer-Danvers.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Lori shrugs. “Luthors always win. Right, Liv?” She grins over at her sister, who pauses in tightening the straps around Nora’s wrists to look at her sister.

“No, no.” Gabrielle shakes her head. “Not fair.” She points back and forth between the twins. “You two can’t partner up.”

“But -”

“I’m okay with that!” Livia interrupts her sister a little too enthusiastically. 

“Me, too.” Nora smiles nervously when the three cousins look at her.

“Then it’s settled,” Gabrielle walks toward Livia and slaps a red tag onto the velcro of Livia’s vest. 

“But -”

“Nora, you’re with Lori.” This time it’s Gabrielle that interrupts Livia. 

“Oh.” Nora looks between the three of them, nervous to say anything as she has only just begun to be invited to spend time with any of the Danvers or Luthors. 

Gabrielle, believing to have balanced the teams to each only having one alien, smiles and rests her elbow on Livia’s shoulder. “My moms have been taking me to shoot since a little after they adopted me.” She narrows her eyes in challenge at Lori. “You two don’t stand a chance.”

“We’ll see about that, kiddo.” 

“I’m older than you,” Gabrielle huffs.

Lori only shrugs as she saunters into the holodeck room. “I’m older than Livia.”

“By five minutes!” Livia’s shout is ignored as Gabrielle tugs her into the room.

“C’mon, Nora. We don’t have all day!” Lori holds the door open as Nora is the last to walk inside of the room. 

“So what do I do?” Nora shifts her shoulders to get the vest into a more comfortable position. 

“Win,” Lori unhelpfully answers.

“It’s basically laser tag meets capture the flag meets a high tech scavenger hunt with VR,” Gabrielle supplies.

“That… doesn’t help.” Nora grimaces as she looks to Livia for help. “I’ve only been here four years.”

“What?” Gabrielle pauses in unnecessarily stretching and bouncing around to pump herself up.

“Nothing,” Livia answers to quickly.

Lori rolls her eyes at her sister. “So there are cameras and mics around the room, so everyone outside can watch on the monitors. As you can see, there are some hiding spots and obstacles around the room. They come up on the goggles once you put them on, so no tripping. Thanks, Mom. Each team has three hidden objects they have to find. You can shoot at each other and even steal the other objects and move them.” She pauses to think. “You really just have to get right into it.”

“Let’s do this.” Gabrielle grows impatient.

“I’m ready.” Livia shrugs.

Lori turns her attention to the control panel on the wall. “Alright. Goggles on.”

A female computer voice begins speaking to them. “Players ready. 3… 2… 1…”

“What does this button do?” Nora speaks just before a blast of blue light lands on Lori’s chest. 

Gabrielle’s laugh taunts Lori as it fades across the large room. She turns in time to see her cousin’s avatar disappear around a barricade 30 feet away. With an aggrieved sigh, Lori realizes her disadvantage. “Only push that button when you are aiming at one of them.”

“Okay.” Nora shrugs and begins to follow Lori as she stalks toward a hiding spot. 

“Woah, hold up there.” Lori whips around to face her teammate. “We have to split up.”

“Oh.”

Lori sighs again when Nora doesn’t move. “Go that way.” She points toward the opposite side of where she saw Gabrielle disappear. “Try to find blue orbs that are hidden somewhere in here.”

“Okay.”

She stills doesn’t move. “I’m going to go after Gabrielle -”

A red light hits her chest before Gabrielle’s laughter fills her ears. With a growl, she shoves Nora toward the direction she told her before. “If you see my sister, don’t let her get away.” She runs off before Nora can annoy her anymore.

* * *

 

“Red team, 13 points. Blue team, 7 points,” the computer voice announces. “One red orb remains. Three blue orbs remain.”

Lori groans in frustration, hitting her head against the wall she’s hiding behind. “She would have gotten shot again… Figures.” She rolls her eyes. “And she’s two years older than us?” She scoffs before pushing off the wall to continue sneaking around the corner. 

“Fifteen minutes have elapsed,” the voice notifies them. 

“Give it up, Luthor!” Gabrielle’s voice comes from somewhere behind Lori. 

“In your dreams, Danvers!” Lori turns to seek out her cousin.

“It’s Sawyer-Danvers!” This time her voice comes from the left.

“Where is that Daxamite?” Lori hisses under her breath. 

“Boo!” Gabrielle jumps from the top of a half wall, landing behind Lori. She shoots her and runs in the opposite direction before Lori can react. 

“Gabby!” She chases after where her cousin disappeared around a corner. Following Gabrielle’s laughter, she ducks under an obstacle and turns around another corner. 

“What the -” Gabrielle’s shocked exclamation is cut off by Lori bumping into her from behind.

“Ha!” Lori recovers and shoots Gabrielle, but she doesn’t react. “What’s going on?” She pulls off her goggles to see Gabrielle standing in front of her with her goggles hanging around her neck. Her gaze turns to the floor, where Gabrielle is staring in confusion.

“Um…” A crinkle appears between Lori’s eyebrows. “Why are you sitting on my sister?”

Nora is looking up at them with an expression somewhere between confusion and defensiveness. “You told me not to let her go anywhere.”

Lori sighs and rubs her forehead. 

“What?” 

Gabrielle shakes her head and comes back to them. “Did you tackle her?”

“Lori told me -”

Groaning, Lori kneels down, nudging Nora aside from where she sitting on the ground with her legs over Livia’s midsection. “‘Don’t let her get away’ didn’t mean knock my sister out with your Daxamite strength.” Nora scoots away from the twins. “Her strength hasn’t come in yet.” She bites her lip and winces as she glances up at her cousin. 

“That explains a lot,” Gabrielle mumbles.

Not able to care too much about outing Nora, Lori returns her attention to her sister. 

“Should I call Aunt Kara?”

“No!” Lori’s eyes go wide. 

“Aren’t they going to see everything on the cameras later anyway?”

“I can erase the footage.”

Everyone’s eyes go to the source of the groan, finding Livia bringing up a hand to rub her head. “Did a wall fall on me?” She sits up and looks around at the others.

“Not exactly,” Gabrielle says with a giggle. “But we did win.” She smiles in triumph at Lori.

“No, you -”

Gabrielle interrupts Lori by shooting her and then Nora.

“Red team, 15 points. Blue team, 7 points.” 

A smug grin is thrown at Livia when she hears the computer’s voice.

“Red team wins.”

“Let’s see who’s going next.” Gabrielle turns on her heel and skips to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are wrapped on season 1A of my web series, which means we've got a bit of a hiatus while we are in post production and working on the scripts for 1B. I've even brought on a few more writers - all of which are from AO3!!! [ You should definitely check out our trailer! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9j9ojydS1w&t=13s) Also exciting news! We'll be submitting the the ClexaCon film festival. So wish us luck!
> 
> It may be a little while before I post another chapter on this fic, but I'm not disappearing again! I hope to get the next chapter of Not Anymore up soon. I want that fic to be finished in the next 6 months. Other fun works to be on the lookout for: three SuperCorp collabs that will be posted after a few chapters are done, two Gelphie collabs if you're into Wicked, and finishing "We All Have Things to Say" in "A Super Journey." Yes, I'm still accepting prompts, and no, I do not do them in order received, but in order of motivation.


	65. Captain Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 21: Social Media: #KaraDanvers on Insta

**FlexieLexie** Everyone so focused on #KaraDanvers. Meanwhile I’m waiting for more pics of @BAMFvers #TeamBadassDanvers

**ThemDanversTho** @MegsAndBacon you know #KaraDanvers??? Can you introduce me to her sister??? #TeamBadassDanvers

**Cay-Lo** Seriously… how have the #DanversSisters not been scared away from social media with all of these invasive comments. Geesh.

**Noelle_LW** I wouldn’t mind meeting @BAMFvers! #TeamBadassDanvers

**SchottsFired** @BAMFvers word of advice… NEVER CLICK ON #TEAMBADASSDANVERS

**MagsSwags** @BAMFvers I see what you were talking about

**MagsSwags**

[ Alex and Maggie hanging out at their favorite bar. ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6633c0444caee5ddafd360a68379fdbc/tumblr_inline_ohfm093hEJ1skgb0s_540.jpg)

A fun night out with my girlfriend, @BAMFvers. Sorry, but I am the captain of #TeamBadassDanvers. Go fight over #KaraDanvers.

Likes 1M     Comments 300K

May 12

**BAMFvers** It’s true

**SchottsFired** #Sanvers!!!

**ThemDanversTho** OMG! #Sanvers! I love it!

**Lily_DS** I’m not even mad! #Sanvers

**MagsSwags** I approve. #Sanvers

**BAMFvers** @SchottsFired are you proud of yourself?

**SchottsFired** @BAMFvers most days

**Daily_LoisLane** #Sanvers is trending in Metropolis right now… so is #KaraDanvers and #LenaDeservesBetter @LenaLuthor should get Kara on here

* * *

 

“Babe.”

“Yeah?” Alex doesn’t look over at Maggie as she continues to scroll through Netflix. 

Maggie glances sideways at her girlfriend. “When was the last time you opened Instagram?”

That draws Alex’s full attention. “What happened with Kara?”

“Nothing at all.”

Alex lets out a breath. 

“With Kara.”

Alex takes a moment to stare at Maggie. Slowly, she reaches for her phone on the couch beside her without breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. She only drops her eyes to her phone when she needs to unlock it. Going straight to Instagram, she is bombarded with notifications.

Maggie waits patiently, certain Alex will find what she found.

“Should I consider this a compliment?” She scrolls through the many comments, only reading a few. 

“I definitely do.”

Alex rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “I guess I don’t mind being called the badass Danvers.” She continues to read through some of the more popular comments. 

Maggie notices Alex raising her eyebrows and move her finger to click on something. “I wouldn’t do -”

“Oh.” Alex’s eyes go round in an expression more likely to be found on Kara’s face than hers, but she doesn’t stop scrolling. “Wow.”

“You alright there, Danvers?” Maggie watches with an amused grin.

“Um, yeah.” Alex shakes her head. “This is… something.”

“Perks of being the sister of a celebrity?” Maggie shrugs, but Alex can hear the laughter in her voice.

“I made this stupid thing to post pictures of Kara and help with this rouse.” Alex locks her phone and drops it back on the couch before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don’t worry.” Maggie leans over to place a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “I’ll let them know who the captain of Team Badass Danvers is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While you will find AgentReign in some of my fics that are coming, the GIAAW fics in the same universe will only have Sanvers.


	66. 4 and Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 20: Social Media: #SupergirlOnTwitter

**Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 3 May 2016

Hello, Twitter! Is this a cliche first tweet?

**Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 3 May 2016

@SchottsFired How do you have so many followers? #4andCounting?

**Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 3 May 2016

Replying to @SunnyD_Kara

Don’t hate me cause you ain’t me. #TwitterNoob #ImLovable #ForTheWinn

**Alex Danvers** @BAMFvers ~ 3 May 2016

@SunnyD_Kara @SchottsFired This is the kind of annoying banter that kept me from making one of these. #IStillThinkThisIsABadIdea

**Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 3 May 2016

Replying to @BAMFvers

That’s not an effective use of hashtags. #Lame #YouTried

**Alex Danvers** @BAMFvers ~ 3 May 2016

Replying to @SchottsFired

How about we see how good at hashtags you are without the use of your fingers. #DontTestMe

**Kara Danvers** @SunnyD_Kara ~ 3 May 2016

@SchottsFired I think @BAMFvers just figured out how to use hashtags. #ThatsMySister

* * *

 

 

“I don’t like it.”

“But, Alex -”

“Kara,” Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, “why do you need a Twitter?”

“I don’t  _ need _ one, but it would be fun. And it would be a great way to get out my articles and build up my work and get Snapper to take me seriously.”

Alex sighs. 

“Winn has so many backup plans in case anything even remotely suspicious happens. I already have a blog. This isn’t all that different.”

“That blog got you fired.”

“But I got my job back.” 

“If it even looks like you’re about to be outed -”

“Winn has algorithms constantly running to look out for any mentions of Kara Danvers and Supergirl together.” Kara keeps speaking before Alex can rebut. “He made you one, too.”

“What?!”

“That way you can check, too. And people can see the Danvers sisters interacting, and I’m just going to be a normal human with a normal sister with a normal job that sometimes allows her to interview Supergirl.”

“I’m sorry… Did you say interview Supergirl?”

“Yeah… That was my idea!” Kara smile shows how proud she is of that fact. “I start out this whole,” she waves her hands around, “thing by posting a picture of me interviewing Supergirl.”

“J’onn agreed to that?”

“Well…” Kara grins sheepishly.

“You haven’t asked.” It’s not a question.

“Be right back!” Kara zips away before her sister can argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied... I ended up writing about 10 chapters for GIAAW, sooooooooooo here


	67. Supergirl's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 24: Social Media: #SuperCorp Proof

**LenaLuthor**

[ Supergirl and Girl Scouts ](https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/162074634395)

@GirlofSteel Thanks for stopping by to help today! We make a great team. #GirlsInSTEM @LCorp

Likes 34M   Comments 17M

February 5

**GirlofSteel** Absolutely! #PowerToTheWomen

**BAMFvers** You two posted this at practically the same time…

**TheJimmyOlsen** Not a bad picture

**TheBadassLane** @TheJimmyOlsen Did you take it?

**TheJimmyOlsen** @TheBadassLane I wasn’t invited. Women only. #HeForShe

**MagsSwags** @TheBadassLane I was invited! @BAMFvers was too!

**TheBadassLane** And I wasn’t?

**FlexieLexie** Isn’t this @TheBadassLane person that friend of @SunnyD_Kara?

**AllAboutSupergirl** @FlexieLexie Good catch!

**Cay-Lo** @FlexieLexie Stop.

**SchottsFired** #SuperCorp Proof

**Winn Schott** #SchottsFired ~ 6 September 2016

When someone you thought was your best friend takes all of the screws from your chair, and everyone in the office watches you fall. @SunnyD_Kara #Betrayed #ItWasAJoke

**BAMFvers** replying to @SchottsFired

You deserved it.

* * *

 

“Kara?” Alex’s eyebrows shoot to the top of her head as she watches her sister walk into the DEO at sunrise. 

The hero huffs past her sister, walking straight to the main control area. “Morning.” Her voice is clearly heavy with sleep.

“What are you doing here?” She looks down at her watch. “You must be going on like four hours of sleep.”

“More like two,” Kara grumbles as she sits on the ground next to Winn’s desk.

Alex just stands to the side, watching and waiting for an explanation. She crosses her arms and leans back against a nearby desk. 

Kara pulls a screwdriver from her pocket and looks underneath Winn’s chair. “After that robbery that you so luckily slept through, I was finally getting to lay down, when I made the mistake of opening the SuperGram.”

“Don’t call it that.”

Kara ignores the comment. “So many notifications.” She finds the parts of the chair she’s looking for and begins to loosen them. “And Winn just kept making it worse.”

Alex raises an eyebrow, but makes no comment as she watches Kara put the bolts and screws into her pocket as she takes them off of the chair.

“First, it started with him liking every comment with SuperCorp in it.” She puts pulls out a particularly tricky screw. “Then he decided to make his own SuperCorp comment.” One of the arms threatens to fall, but she fixes it carefully. “That made some of the more,” she crinkles her nose in thought, “passionate people respond to him.” She sits back to observe her work. “Only good thing that came out of it is that people for sure think Supergirl and Kara Danvers are two different people.”

“Well, there’s that.” Alex’s voice is noncommittal.

Standing up, Kara checks to make sure the chair won’t fall on its own. “All of these people talking about Lena and me being in a relationship.” She sighs. “Eventually it’s going to stop being funny, and Lena is going to… to…” She slumps into a nearby chair that isn’t tampered with. “Right now, I’m sure she just thinks it’s funny because both me’s are being teased or whatever it is that the rest of you find so funny.” She shrugs. “I just don’t want all of this to harm our friendship.”

“Kara,” Alex’s voice softens into big sister mode, “some fans online aren’t going to come anywhere close to getting between the two of you.” The corner of her lips turn up as a teasing grin threatens to overtake her. “There’s not even any space between you two for anyone to get into.”

“And on that note…” Kara stands with an eye roll and begins to walk away from her sister.

“Going back to Lena’s?”

Kara trips on her cape and turns to level a sleepy glare at her sister. “I wasn’t at Lena’s.”

Alex is unfazed by the glare - her knowing expression turns into a smirk. “So she’s at your apartment?”

With a groan, the hero takes off to fly out of the window.


	68. Boredom Does Not Look Good on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena: [Doing paperwork, listening to music, very focused]
> 
> Kara: [Floating upside down] Do you think stars have feelings?

 

Lena kicks off her heels as soon as she steps into her apartment, letting out a sigh. She adjusts the strap of her bag over her shoulder as she walks farther into her apartment. 

“Lena!”

“What the f-” She gasps as she jumps back, holding a hand to her heart. “Kara!” She glares at her girlfriend, lounging upside on her couch with her legs strewn over the back. 

Kara at least has the decency to look sheepish. 

“I thought you had sister night tonight,” Lena says when she finally feels like she isn’t a moment away from a heart attack.

Remaining in her unconventional position on the couch, Kara manages to shrug her shoulders. “Maggie got a concussion. Long story. Not really interesting. Alex is staying home with her.”

Lena nods as she takes in the information and the sight before her. “How long have you just been sitting there like that?”

“Long enough to get bored of Netflix.”

“Are you hungry?”

As expected, Kara immediately perks up. “Wanna go eat?”

Lena sends her an apologetic smile. “Not tonight, darling.” She pats the bag over her shoulders. “I have to prepare for a meeting in the morning.”

“But tomorrow is Saturday.” Kara finally rights herself on the couch.

“I know. I know.” She sighs. “It was a last minute change.” Her smile turns adorring. “We’ll go to the museum as soon as it’s done.” She sees the beginnings of a pout. “I promise.”

Kara’s shoulders slump, but she makes no argument. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“Why don’t you order us some food while I begin going through these papers?”

“Okay.” Kara smiles at her before pulling out her phone. “Anything in particular?”

“You know what I like.” Lena winks at Kara before heading for her home office, opting to stay in her work clothes for a little longer as a motivation to work just that little faster. She’s barely read 500 words before she sees a familiar figure standing in her doorway. “Yes, love?” The term of endearment has only recently come easily to her and without the anxiety that once came with that word. 

“Food will be here in about 15 minutes.” Kara enters the office, standing across the desk from Lena. “Do you want me to get you some comfy clothes?”

Lena shakes her head. “After the food gets here.” She sends her girlfriend a tired smile. “I don’t want to get too distracted.”

“Oh, okay.” Kara shuffles her feet, looking around the office as Lena returns her attention to her work.

Holding back a sigh, Lena looks back up at Kara. “I ordered you new canvases. There still in the box.”

Kara slightly perks up at that. “Where?”

“Hall closet.”

A kiss is pressed to Lena’s cheek before Kara disappears. 

“Okay. Back to this.”

The food gets there before Lena can make any real progress. Kara brings Lena’s food with a glass of wine in her hand and Lena’s favorite shirt of Kara’s along with a pair of sweatpants hanging over her shoulder. “What did I do to deserve you?” Lena’s smile is loving and relaxed.

To Lena’s surprise, Kara leaves after only a few minutes of talking to Lena as she changes clothes. Lena quietly sends her gratitude to her girlfriend. 

It doesn’t last long before a blonde head is poking into her office again. “How’s it going?”

The question is innocent enough.

“It’s going.” Lena sits back in her chair to regard the woman lingering at the doorway.

“I was thinking about eating some ice cream.”

“Just thinking?” Lena smirks.

“Okay, so I was about to get ice cream. Do you want any?”

Lena chuckles. “I’m fine, darling.” She picks her pen back up. “I’ll hold out on the sweets until tomorrow.”

“Oh! Right!” Kara beams at her, remembering their plans. Her smile falters for a moment.

Internally rolling her eyes at herself, Lena takes pity on the woman. “Do you want to paint in here?”

“Can I?” Kara instantly brightens, and Lena doesn’t regret the offer. 

“Yes, just don’t make the music too loud.”

Kara giggles, pleased at how well her girlfriend knows her. “I’m actually going to grab something from my place. I found this new brush set I want to try. Be back before you can say ‘Supergirl.’”

Lena doesn’t dignify that with a response more than a fond chuckle, turning back to her work as Kara leaves in a blur. Had Lena bothered to say “Supergirl,” she would have beaten Kara, but she keeps that thought to herself. 

Ten minutes.

Kara paints for ten whole minute, humming softly along with the music. Lena manages to outline her remarks for the meeting tomorrow by the time a sigh reaches her ears.

From the tone, Lena can tell this isn’t Kara’s first sigh. She risks stealing a glance at her girlfriend, immediately noticing the quickly deteriorating interest in the canvas on the easel in front of her. Lena returns her eyes back to her laptop, happy that Kara is at least occupied for the time being. There are only a few more things she needs to finish tonight… if she can just -

“What if dragons are real, but they made us think they were just myths?”

Lena closes her eyes for a moment, unsure how to even begin to respond. 

“They just seem smart enough to do that sort of thing.”

She watches Kara tilt her head in thought before dashing out of the door at just above a human pace. Shaking her head, she flips to the next page. Kara returns in a few minutes with a carton of ice cream in one hand, spoon sticking out of her mouth, and her phone in her other hand. In between bites, Kara alternates between adding a few more details on the canvas and scrolling through her phone as she sits in front of her easel. Lena’s mind briefly imagines turning one of her rooms acting as a home lab into an art room or office for Kara. She ignores the wave of emotions that surge through her at the prospect of Kara living with her - not that she spends many nights in her own studio apartment anyways.

They fall into companionable silence.

Until Kara finishes her ice cream.

“Some of these Karlena versus SuperCorp posts are actually kind of funny.” 

Lena’s head jerks up - her eyes wide. Kara is speaking again before she can respond.

“I kind of miss them I think. It’s been like a year since the last social media fiasco.”

Lena just gapes at Kara, who steadily scrolls through her phone.

“Alex hated them though.”

Several moments pass in silence. With a fond shake of her head, Lena brings her attention back to the work on her desk.

It’s been quiet for too long.

Lena closes the document when she finishes reading and taking notes. Curiosity getting the better of her, she glances to her left to find an empty chair. Furrowing her brow, she looks toward the door, wondering if she was so focused that Kara walking out of the room completely went unnoticed by her. 

Shrugging, she accepts the chance to focus on her work with enough time to get some sleep.

A few minutes later, she hears humming. Kara’s humming.

She leans forward in her chair, steadfastly focusing on the words in front of her.

“Do you think the stars have feelings?”

Kara’s voice is definitely coming from Lena’s office.

“Why hasn’t Pixar made that movie yet?”

Lena’s eyes drop closed as a sigh escapes.

“Would Earth’s sun be the rebellious teen?”

Tapping her fingers on her desk, Lena tries. She really tries to not look up. 

“Probably not. When a star makes rainbows with that many bright colors, it just can’t be that kind of teen.”

_ Don’t do it, Lena. _

“Maybe a pre-teen.”

Lena drops her head down, shaking it in resignation.

“Like Disney Channel from the early 2000s pre-teen.”

“Okay,” Lena says more to herself.

“What if -”

“I’m done,” Lena announces as she pushes herself up from her seat, finally looking up at her girlfriend to see her floating just below the ceiling - blonde hair cascading down and her National City University shirt tucked into the front of her sweatpants to keep from falling to her face.

“Really?” Kara’s smile brightens immediately.

“Yes. Now would you get down from there?”

 


	69. Alex Needs A Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 20: Social Media: #SupergirlOnTwitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I posted all of the chapters that are not in the same universe as their own stories, so GIAAW will now be only in this same universe. Enjoy!

@SuperLove retweeted @GirlofSteel

OMG! @LenaLuthor and @GirlofSteel are talking to each other #goals #galpals #dying #SuperCorp

@ThemDanversTho

But did anyone see how @SunnyD_Kara swooped in to get @GirlofSteel away from @LenaLuthor #Karlena #goals

**Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 10 May 2016

And here’s your trending update… #SuperCorp is number 2, #Karlena is number 3

**Winn Schott** @SchottsFired ~ 10 May 2016

#LenaDeservesBetter is number 1 @LenaLuthor @SunnyD_Kara @GirlofSteel

**Lena Luthor** @LenaLuthor ~ 11 May 2016

I suppose I’m the last one to know that I’m in some sort of love triangle.

Liked 78K Retweeted 52K

**Alex Danvers** @BAMFvers ~ 11 May 2016

@SunnyD_Kara We need to talk.

* * *

 

Winn is sitting back in his chair with his feet up on his desk as he snacks on popcorn and reads through notes on some random alien language. 

“Schott!”

He barely has time to widen his eyes in shock and fear before his feet are being knocked off the desk, and his chair is being spun around to find himself face to face with Agent Alex Danvers. “Um, hi?” His voice is more of a squeak. 

With a hand on each chair arm, Alex leans threateningly over Winn. “We did  _ not _ discuss Supergirl having a Twitter.”

“Alright, alright.” Winn holds up his hands in defense. “I know it wasn’t exactly my place -”

“Exactly your place??”

“Okay, okay. Yeah. It wasn’t at all. Right.” Winn’s shoulders sag. “Kara already talked to me about it. I swear I only made the account.”

Alex only raises an eyebrow. 

“All the posting and flirting is all Kara. I gave her the login.”

Standing up, Alex runs a hand through her hair with an annoyed groan. “Don’t call it flirting.”

“I dunno, Alex.” Winn shrugs. “We may be on the wrong side of Team Two Idiots in Love.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “All bets aside… I don’t think they would be this relaxed joking online about this SuperCorp and Karlena nonsense if there were real feelings.” She waves off the thought of her sister being in love with Lena with a flick of her hand. “Just…” She pinches the bridge of her nose in thought for a moment. “No more making accounts or doing crazy shit online pertaining to Kara without talking to me first.”

“You got it, Agent Danvers.” Winn salutes.

* * *

 

**Lucy Lane**

So is the Supergirl and Lena Luthor drama happening online a publicity thing?

 

**Alex Danvers**

I wish.

 

**Lucy Lane**

So it’s finally happening?? Why didn’t anyone tell me? I’ve only been gone a couple of weeks.

 

**Alex Danvers**

No. You’re not winning that bet, Lane.

 

**Lucy Lane**

There’s still time.

 

**Alex Danvers**

Stop.

 

**Lucy Lane**

SuperCorp does have a nice ring to it

 

**Alex Danvers**

No. 

 

**Lucy Lane**

All I’m saying is that the pink k mess was really eye opening

 

**Alex Danvers**

She was under the influence

 

**Lucy Lane**

Lena wasn’t under any influence when Kara solar flared during the LCorp bombing

 

**Lucy Lane**

Except for Kara’s influence of course

 

**Alex Danvers**

What happened to when you were all serious and no fun?

 

**Lucy Lane**

Should I be offended?

 

**Alex Danvers**

Should you?

 

**Lucy Lane**

I’ll be waiting for my winnings

 

**Alex Danvers**

You’ll be waiting a long time

 

* * *

 

“Hi, Alex,” Kara says a little too brightly when she opens the door to her apartment.

Alex just raises an eyebrow.

With a sigh, Kara steps back and gestures for Alex to enter. She closes the door behind her sister, taking her time in joining her on the couch. They both remain silent long enough for Kara to begin to squirm under her sister’s intense gaze. “Okay, fine. Yes, I have been using the Supergirl account.”

“I know.”

“Of course, you know.” Kara shuffles around to face her sister. “It’s actually fun… and kind of a nice stress reliever.” She smiles shyly. “I feel even closer to the people of National City.”

“Oh, it’s not just National City.” Alex relaxes her posture, settling into the conversation. “You need to be careful, Kara.”

“I know, Alex. I am. I promise.” Kara takes one of her sister’s hands. “I think it’s actually kind of helping to keep Supergirl separate from Kara Danvers.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Does that have anything to do with people’s sudden interest in putting Supergirl against Kara Danvers as the best girlfriend for Lena Luthor.”

“Ha!” Kara’s nervous burst of laughter surprises both of them. “No. I mean, maybe. But that’s not it. I mean the interviews Kara-me does of Supergirl-me help.”

“Right.” Alex doesn’t sound completely convinced.

“Lena and I kinda talked about it. She’s used to being in the spotlight and all that, and I kind of am with the Supergirl thing.” Kara shrugs and picks at the hem of her shirt. “We agreed that responding to…  _ those _ kind of comments wouldn’t really do anything useful if that makes sense? People are going to think what they want, and this isn’t horrible publicity for her and L-Corp. I like that people are starting to see her the way I do.”

“The way you do?”

“Yeah.” She smiles. “They are seeing her for who she is - not for the last name she didn’t even ask for.”

Alex nods in understanding. “So you’re okay with all of the comments about you two being in a relationship?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Um, I don’t think anyone thinks we’re in a relationship.” Kara rubs her nose, avoiding Alex’s eyes. 

“Okay, Kara.” Alex sighs and pats Kara’s leg. “So potstickers and pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick poll...
> 
> I'm pretty sure I mentioned before that I have some collabs coming out. One is a fake dating AU with @swanqueenfic13. We each came up with three names and then picked the favorite of the other person's. We're now taking it to a vote to see what everyone else thinks.
> 
> Here are the two we liked most:
> 
> Misguided Misgivings  
> or  
> A Thin Line
> 
> Comment on this chapter or on tumblr @catarinaelibeth which one you think by Friday! Chapter one will be posted on Saturday. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also hoping to get the next chapter of Not Anymore up before the end of this month. I know it's been a while, and I deeply apologize! Life has been crazy between post production on my show falling behind schedule (we were supposed to premiere on National Coming Out Day), going to see Wicked several times, writing season 1b and leading a team of writers now for The Bech, and just trying to deal with a full time job that I hate and driving Uber/Lyft part time since said full time job pays so little. Fingers crossed The Bech comes out soon, and we can get some product placement and support, so I can write more!!!
> 
> Check out The Bech @thebechshow on tumblr, instagram, twitter, facebook, youtube, and snapchat. Go support the other writers @TheGrimLlama, @JediFighterPilot2727, and @koalabear77 on ao3.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments keep me entertained, and I always accept prompts on here or tumblr @catarinaelibeth <3 and check out my show instagram @thebechshow
> 
> *Chapters with an asterisk are not in the same universe.*
> 
> [ If you want to know exactly where all of the same universe chapters fit, here is the timeline with what order in which the chapters go and when they take place. ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dPxmyRtfaHH1abqYHW_Z66sJFh7SzTr2UIogQa8MUNQ/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> The timeline also will include ones that haven't been posted yet, but are in the works.
> 
> I do still accept prompts, but it may take me a while to get to them. Just find me on tumblr @catarinaelibeth!
> 
> [ Check out this gay as hell web series, The Bech, on youtube. All of the writers on the show are fan fiction writers! You may recognize some of them, JediFighterPilot2727 and thegrimllama! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9CGV4v5oBXa1_zi4nikfXg)


End file.
